Adam's Heart
by LadyDragonsblood
Summary: Adam suddenly found himself without his husband of ten years. An unexpected job offer brings him back to his friends and family of the WWE. Will he find love again, or will Adam be alone the rest of his life? The story is set in WWE and many of your favorite WWE Superstars make an appearance, some old, some new. M/M Slash, Non MPreg.
1. A Hartless Winter

_**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this next story. It is different as I actually write the boys as wrestlers. It is also different as this is a pairing I have long wanted to write, but just couldn't find the right story for them. I own NOTHING but the plot, and a few OC's that will come and go. All other entities belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE, or to themselves. The only profit I hope to make from this story is that you enjoy it! The WWE in the story is a mixture of past, present and future. It is the world of the WWE, but in my own time frame. Also, characters may or may not do things in my world, that they don't do in the "real" world. Thus the term fiction. I hope you enjoy it and if you do, please review, even a word or two can keep a writer encouraged. I don't mind criticism as long as it is helpful, constructive criticism can help a writer. I will let you get on with the story now. Have a wonderful and blessed day, LadyDragonsblood. _

_**ADAM'S HEART**_

 _ **A Story of Love Lost and Love Found  
**_

The Calgary sky was gray, with a pink tinge to the clouds as the snow fell. Five men stood on a small rise in what was obviously a cemetery. They surrounded an open grave, where a casket sat, waiting to be covered with cold, red earth.

One of the men kept looking at his watch. He then leaned in to whisper into the ear of one of the other men. The man held up a finger to signal "one more minute." The process was repeated several times, until the impatient man with the watch, went to where two, long black limos waited.

Off to the side, behind a row of trees, another group of men waited. One sat on a small backhoe, three others leaned on shovels. They were dressed in heavy, warm coveralls, tall rubber boots, work gloves and woolen hats. The man on the backhoe also gave his watch an occasional glance. They had waited before, but never this long. It was freezing cold, he and the others wanted to get back to their warm work hut and drink some hot tea.

Finally, a young man with ginger colored hair, and another older man with short, sandy hair, put their hands on the shoulders of a tall, lanky, long haired blond man.

"Adam, come on honey. We need to leave. You are going to catch a cold, or worse." Heath Miller-Reso, the ginger haired man spoke softly. He cast a glance to Jason Reso, the sandy haired blond, his husband of one year.

The tall blond, Adam Copeland-Hart finally spoke. "Good. Then maybe I will die. I could be with Bret again." He stared down at the flower strewn casket. A brass name plate on the casket read: _BRET SARGENT HART JULY 2, 1957-NOV. 25, 2015_.

The last man, Shawn Michaels sniffed, then spoke. "You don't mean that, Adam. Bret wouldn't want that either. Come on, I'm sure everyone is waiting at the house." Shawn looked at Adam. His own turquoise eyes equaled Adam's in sadness. Bret had been his best friend and years ago... a very short term lover.

"Shawn is right, Addy. Jericho can only entertain so long before he breaks out in really bad jokes." Jason tried to sound light hearted for Adam.

"You go ahead. Shawn, join Hunter, I know he's anxious to get back to Tampa. I'm not leaving Bret, I can't..." Adam paused. He turned to look at Shawn. The gleam of tears in hazel eyes turned to fire as he continued. "Why Shawn? Why?" His voice was filled with anger.

Shawn bowed his head, he clutched at the black felt cowboy hat in his hands. "I don't know, Adam. Sometimes God does things we can't possibly understand now... but later... we know. Bret knew the risk, Adam. The Doctor said it could cause his old concussion to be aggravated and cause another stroke. Bret said, if it did... he'd fight that battle too. He did, for six weeks. I guess his body just... wore out. He tried so hard. Nobody ever fought harder than Bret Hart."

"Oh Shawn, what will I do without him? How am I supposed to go on?... Get me outta here..." Adam broke down in a flood of tears and soul ripping emotion.

Adam stumbled blindly as the three men helped him walk toward the waiting limos. Jason, Heath and Adam rode in the first limo, while Shawn and Hunter followed in the second. The road was now deserted.

Four hours ago, the street had been lined with people as thousands came to say good bye to their hero. Many were wrestling fans, others came out of respect for Stu Hart's son. Calgarians knew it was Stu Hart and his boys that put their town on the map.

Also gone were all the satellite news trucks from around Canada, the United States and Mexico. One crew had even driven up from South America. Their stories went around the globe.

Adam leaned on Jason's shoulder. The two men had been friends since the sixth grade. They came from the same small town of Orangeville, Ontario. Jason and Adam shared a love of wrestling. Through a lot of hard work, near starvation and determination, they both became WWE Superstars.

As the limo made its way back to Bret and Adam's house, Adam thought of when he and Bret fell in love. Bret had come back to the WWE on the premise of putting old wounds to rest.

Shawn saw how lonely his old friend, Bret was. He knew Adam had always had a crush on the Hitman, as Bret was known to his fans. Adam too was lonely and always seemed to find love in all the wrong places. Adam's last boyfriend, Drew McIntyre had left him utterly shattered.

Shawn arranged for the two to meet, "accidentally" at catering. At first Adam was so starstruck, he nearly dropped everything he touched. Bret thought Adam was not only beautiful and smart, but funny as well. Adam made him laugh, and that was a rare thing.

Bret asked Adam out and that was it. They fell in love, deeply in love and married. Those ten years were the happiest of Bret's life. He died of a second stroke, in Adam's arms. Once again, Adam was shattered, he had no idea how to go on without Bret.

The limo pulled into the driveway of the Hart's mansion. The house had been Adam's pride and joy. He made a comfortable home for Bret, especially after Adam was forced to retire from the WWE, a year before he'd planned.

Adam's old neck injury had gotten so bad, that the Doctors told him, one wrong landing and could be paralyzed or even worse, die. So Adam left the business he loved. He and Bret worked through Adam's surgery and rehab. Adam couldn't have done it without Bret by his side, encouraging him. When Adam was fully recovered he and Bret traveled the world. They also had a home in Hawaii. They sold it when they found out about Bret's prostate cancer.

Bret had battled through. He'd lost all his beautiful hair, but Adam didn't care. Adam tirelessly cleaned Bret up when he got sick, again, Adam didn't care, in sickness and health was a marriage vow he took to heart.

Bret slowly won the battle, he was cancer free, but needed more treatments to help prevent a sudden return. Bret had been helping Adam cook dinner. He'd bent down to take the chicken out of the oven, when he suddenly fell over. Bret had suffered a second stroke.

For the next six weeks, Adam helped Bret. He even moved into Bret's hospital room. The left side Bret's body had once again been affected. It was two weeks before Bret could speak, and then it was slurred out of the right side of his mouth. Adam fed Bret, until Bret could lift the fork himself.

Bret was winning again... until a week ago, when his body began to shut down. It had been through enough. Bret called Adam to his side. Adam climbed into Bret's hospital bed and held Bret in his arms.

The couple talked long into the night. Just before he closed his eyes to sleep, Bret told Adam how much he loved him, and how Adam had made the last ten years the most wonderful of his life. Adam returned Bret's love. He fell asleep, his arms still around Bret.

Sometime during the night, Bret's soul grew wings and flew up to Heaven. When Adam woke up, he realized Bret had left him. Anyone standing in the room would have heard the shatter of Adam's heart.

"Adam, Adam..." Jason called out softly. The limo driver had opened the door.

Adam shook off the black widows web of memory. He stared at the cars parked in the driveway. "I can't, Jay. I just can't face them. I can't stand to hear one more I'm sorry. Please, Jay?" He looked at his friend with the saddest eyes Jason had ever seen.

Heath laid a hand on Adam's knee. "You take him in the back. Shawn and I will explain. Don't worry honey, everyone will understand. It's not our first rodeo." He gave his husband and Adam a smile.

"Thank you, Heath. Jason finally won the lottery with you." Adam gave a brave smile to the red head.

Heath got out and spoke to Shawn. Together the two men went into the house. Hunter followed, cell phone glued to his ear. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere but where he was.

Adam sighed. "Hunter is being a big nosed asshole again. How Shawn puts up with him... no, no, I can't think like that, Bret's gone..." Adam was interrupted by Jason.

"No Adam, Bret would be worried about Shawn too. It's okay not to mourn every second. Bret didn't want that. He adored your smile, so let him see it." Jason tried to encourage Adam.

"I'll try, Jay." Adam replied as he slid out of the limo. The driver gave him a respectful nod.

Jason and Adam went around to the back of the house. Jason opened the kitchen door. The kitchen was busy as the catering service worked to serve not only their food, but food friends and neighbors had brought as well. Adam told Shawn to arrange for the homeless shelter kitchen to get was wasn't eaten. By the looks of it, half of Calgary could eat for months... or more.

No one noticed when Adam and Jason slipped in and went up the back stairs. Adam just wanted to lay down and hide from the house full of guests.

Jason stopped in front of the door of the master bedroom. "No, Jason, I can't... it's too full... of him. Down there." Adam went down the hall to the last guest room on the left.

Jason and Adam entered the room. Adam went to the bed and laid down. Jason went to the windows and pulled the drapes. He sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Jason, take me home... to my mountain." Adam spoke in a sleep laced voice.

Adam had home, on top of a small mountain, near Asheville, North Carolina. He'd built it to have in his retirement. It was his retreat. Bret had only been there once. It was Adam's haven and Bret respected that.

Bret had a retreat of his own, near the lake outside of Calgary. Adam had been there once, then he left it to Bret.

Sometimes, one or the other of them needed a few days to themselves. Bret's cabin was where he wrote his newspaper columns. He'd go one weekend a month and pound out four articles. Bret loved the solitude, but was always glad to get back to his "Sugar" as he called Adam.

Adam went to his mountain for a week, when the kayaking on the river was at its peak. He also went again in the fall, to hike when the leaves changed into their colorful coats. He returned to Bret, refreshed and relaxed.

Adam would also take pictures and paint. Very few people knew Adam was an artist, and was extremely good. Bret had Adam's paintings framed and hung them throughout the house. His favorite was a fall scene of the waterfall Adam often hiked to.

"I will, don't worry. Just rest. I'll go check on the dogs. All these people, they are probably upset." Jason stood to leave.

"Bring Branny up, please?" Adam asked for Branny, his faithful companion. The toy poodle had been through a lot with Adam. Adam's other dogs, Tundra, the red Husky and Shine, the Australian Sheep Dog, were also good companions. However, Branny was his special baby.

"I will. I might be a while, I should check on Heath." Jason explained as he left Adam to sleep.

When Jason closed the door, Adam buried his head in the pillow and sobbed. He'd held it in for too long. Adam poured out his broken heart. He simply didn't know what else to do.

Jason went back down to the kitchen, then to the basement. The basement had been finished, and it was where he, Heath, and Chris Jericho stayed. It was a fully furnished, four bedroom three bath apartment.

Adam's three dogs were curled up together on the couch. They seemed to be as sad as Adam. Jason gave them each a rub on the head. "I'll be back for you soon, Branny. Your mommy wants you, but he needs some time first. Be good kids." Jason spoke softly. He was a cat person, but he held a soft spot for Adam's "kids".

Jason went back upstairs, he heard loud whispers that came from the hallway that led to the main part of the house. He could tell it was Shawn and Hunter. Jason didn't know what to do. He went back up to the second floor and came down the front, main staircase. He'd almost forgotten there were two sets of stairs to the second floor.

The living room, dining room, front room and library were filled with people. A lot of the members of the WWE and NXT rosters were there. Dignitaries from Calgary and other parts of Canada helped fill the rooms. Members of the vast Hart family also roamed around.

Jason finally found his husband, out on the front porch with the smokers. Chris Jericho, Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton and a couple of Bret's family members were all puffing on cigarettes.

"Hey, baby. You... promised." Jason pointed to the lit cigarette in Heath's hand.

Heath hung his head. "I'm sorry. I finally just... I haven't really smoked it..." He tossed the cigarette into the sand filled bucket, that was used as an ashtray.

Jason caressed Heath's cheek. "It's alright, I can't really blame you. You're an adult, baby. Anyway, what are Shawn and Hunter fighting about now?"

Chris Jericho responded before Heath could. "Hunter wants to leave tonight. Shawn promised Adam they would stay until Sunday night. RAW is in Montreal this week, so Shawn said they could get there in plenty of time if they stayed." He took a last drag of his cigarette.

Dean Ambrose scoffed. "Notice who isn't here? And _is_ in Montreal as we speak? _That's_ why Hunter wants to leave." He gave the other men a knowing glance.

"Ambrose is right. God I wish Shawn would wake up and leave Hunter. Everyone knows, _but_ Shawn." Jericho pulled another cigarette out of his pack by the teeth and lit it.

"Guys, now is not the time for office gossip. How is Adam?" Heath admonished the two men. But he too, flashed them a knowing look and a smirk.

"Your right, Slater. How _is_ Adam?" Chris asked with a exhale of smoke. It seemed to freeze in a halo around his head before it wafted away.

"Probably crying his eyes out, but I hope he gets some sleep. He wants to go to his mountain. I told him we'd take him when he's ready." Jason explained as he pulled his coat around his body tighter.

"I can understand that. Bret was only there once, as far as I know. I guess Adam will be okay there. I'd rather he be there, it's closer to the rest of us." Chris added as he lit a fresh cigarette from the butt of the other one.

"Fucking hell, Jericho. I've never seen you smoke more than two during a whole house show." Dean Ambrose spoke in a worried voice, with a deep furrowed brow.

"Stress. It's... Adam and I have a long history. He'd been my road wife for a lot of years. Started when we'd make those drives on the winter roads. Then when I came to the WWE from WCW, Adam was one of the few people I knew. He traveled with me. You learn a lot about each other when you drive the circuits." Jericho only smoked a couple of puffs before putting the cigarette out. He was now cold and ready to go in.

Jason was about to speak when the front door burst open. Hunter came out of the house, dressed in his long coat. He carried his gym bag and brief case. Shawn was on Hunter's heels.

No one could hear what the couple said, but it was obvious they were in the midst of an argument. Hunter finally threw his hand up in front of Shawn's face, and got into the limo. Shawn stood, hands on his hips as he watched the limo vanish down the long driveway.

Shawn walked back up the porch steps. "Sorry you all had to see that. Hunter had to go back to Tampa, before coming back to Montreal. Adam getting some sleep?" He tried to sound calm, but he was furious Hunter had left.

The men moved into the house. A few people said goodbye and left. Jason wished they would all leave, Adam didn't the stress of a house full of people. He knew they meant well, but Adam would need their friendship later. Now, Adam needed rest.

Shawn, Jason, Heath and Chris went to the more quite library. "He hasn't slept through the night since we got here. I've heard him, wandering around every night." Shawn stated the group in a sad voice.

"That means you aren't sleeping either. Shawn, tell the truth, are you and Hunter alright?" Heath asked in a worried tone. The boy worried about everyone but himself. That was partly why Jason loved him so much.

Shawn let out a long, drawn out sigh. "I honestly don't know. He's changed. He is not the man I fell in love with any more. Ever since he became the COO. I wish now I'd never talked Vince into giving Hunt the job. He's becoming his character. I fell in love with Paul Levesque, I'm married to Triple H. I don't know what to do..." His raspy voice faded into another sigh.

"I'm sorry, Shawn. We've noticed the change as well. The bad part is, he makes a fantastic COO. Creative has improved and guys that should be pushed are finally getting pushed. But, is it worth it?" Chris looked at Shawn with a deeply furrowed brow.

"Business wise, yes. Personally..." Shawn finished with a shrug. Shawn had also heard rumors that Hunter was fooling around, but he refused to believe it.

"I'd better take Branny up to Adam." Jason stated as he started to stand up.

"I'll do it. I want to check on Adam." Shawn stood. He wanted away from everyone as much as Adam did.

"He's in the last guest room on the left. He couldn't go into the master bedroom." Jason told Shawn as the older man left.

Shawn gently carried the older toy poodle in his arms. "Come on, Branny. Someone wants to see you. Your mommy needs his special little buddy..." Shawn looked at the small dog in his arms, he felt calmer. "You are an adorable little thing." He spoke softly to the animal. Shawn understood why Adam loved his dogs so much.

Shawn found the room where Adam was resting. As Branny smelled, then saw his owner, he began to wiggle and whimper. Shawn put the dog down before he jumped and hurt himself.

Branny ran and jumped up on the bed. He began to lick Adam's face and ear. "Hey, Branny, did you miss me? Thanks, Jay." Adam called from the bed.

"You're welcome, but it's me, Shawn." The man's raspy, south Texas drawl was unmistakable.

Adam sat up. "Oh, then, thank you, Shawn. Is the house still full?" He asked as he cuddled Branny close.

Shawn stepped closer to the bed, the room was rather dark. "Yeah. Some have left. I don't think they will stay much longer. Um... Adam... Hunter had to leave, he sends his love." Shawn again masked his hurt and anger by keeping his voice light.

"Shawn, you could have gone with Hunter. You've done so much for me already. I wish... I know they mean well... but... I..." Adam's voice faded. He soaked Branny's fur with fresh tears.

Shawn sat on the edge of the bed. He put an arm around Adam's shoulders. "If they don't leave soon, I'll take care of it. Adam... no one expects you to be brave right now. Cry all you want... but just remember one thing. Bret Hart worshiped the ground you walked on. He was happier in the last ten years than I'd ever seen him. I thank you for that, Adam. You know how much Bret meant to me. You understood it, you have Jason. I'm staying until Sunday night as planned. I keep my promises." Shawn kissed the top of Adam's blond head.

Adam leaned against Shawn. "He made me just as happy. I just... wish I could understand... he was getting better. I guess... he's at peace... no more battles. He loved you too, Shawn. He told me you were always much closer as friends instead of lovers. Yeah... he told me... we didn't keep secrets." He held Branny close and took comfort in both dog and man.

"Well, back then... Bret was afraid to come out, I wasn't. Yeah, we were much better as friends. Are you hungry? I can bring you a plate." Shawn asked with a hug to Adam.

Adam shook his head. "Not hungry, but save me a plate for later, please. I'm going home to my mountain." He spoke in a firm tone.

Shawn nodded. "You should be closer to friends. Easy to get from Florida to Asheville, and vice verse. I wish... Hunter can't stand Texas..."

Adam shrugged. "I wouldn't mind it... lots to explore in Texas... as long as I have my mountain."

"Yeah, there is. I never get to my ranch. Good thing I have a great rancher living there and running it for me. At least I got Hunter to fish... once." Shawn was having a hard time, hiding the sadness of his cracked marriage.

Adam looked at Shawn. "Problems with Hunter? You will work it out. You guys love each other. Even Bret and I fought, all couples do." He tried to be helpful to his friend.

"I suppose so. Yes, Bret could be a bit... pig headed sometimes, and I know you're just a bit of a... a..." Shawn hesitated.

"A diva bitch. I know." Adam laughed slightly. When he realized what he'd done, he frowned. How could he laugh?

"Adam, please laugh. He loved to hear you laugh. One of his favorite things was watching Edge and Christian. When you two dressed up as Elvis, I thought he was going to bust a gut. It was one of the first times I heard him really, really laugh. He loved you guys with Kurt and Mick, too. You gave him so many laughs, and not just in the ring, but at home too. So laugh, and don't feel guilty. It would be the best thing you could do for him." Shawn explained with another hug to Adam.

"I'll try, Shawn. For ten years, Bret Hart was my world. I loved the fans and the boys, but I couldn't wait to get home. When Vince called me and told me I had to retire, Bret got me through it. Then after my surgery he cracked the whip, got me through rehab. Why couldn't it have happened to me?!" Adam started to lose his composure again.

Shawn tightened his grip around Adam's shoulder. Both men looked up when the bedroom door opened. A silhouetted figure appeared. Shawn snapped on the small lamp on the bedside table. The shadow became Chris Jericho.

"Hey, listen, everyone is finally leaving, they wish you well. Jason and Heath are playing host. I was sent to ask, the caterer wants to know if everything goes to the shelter? He'd be happy to deliver it on your behalf." Chris asked with a raised brow.

Adam nodded. "All the brought in food goes. Just leave me some of Shawn's fried chicken and cornbread. Chris, thanks for everything, I couldn't get through any of this without you, Shawn, Jay and Heath. I love you guys." He gave Chris a slight smile.

Chris smiled. "We love you, Adam. You'd be the first one there for us, and you have been. Who cared for Jay after his surgery? Who fed me ice cream when Evan left me? I'll go talk to the caterers. Should be safe to come down in half an hour." He gave Adam a wink and left the room.

Downstairs, Jason and Heath said goodbye to the guests as they left the house. Bret's family were the last. Sadly, they were only there because of the news coverage. Ever since Owen's death, they had blacked Bret out of their lives. Mostly they were jealous of Bret's success and they didn't like that Bret chose Adam over them. They were angry that Bret had left absolutely everything to Adam in an iron clad will. They could do nothing to break it.

When the last guest left, Jason closed the door. He put his back against the door and slid down to the floor an exhausted heap. He looked up when he saw Heath's booted feet.

"We'd better bring in some wood for the library fire. You know Adam likes to sit in there." Heath held out Jason's coat. Heath already wore his with a woolen cap pulled down over his ears.

Jason let Heath help him up. Jason put on his coat, his own wool cap and gloves. Together, the couple filled the wood box that went to the library. It didn't take too long, but it was cold and the snow had begun to fall in earnest.

While Jason and Heath filled the wood boxes, Chris saw to the kitchen. Shawn had come down to make sure Adam got his fried chicken and cornbread. He wanted Adam to eat, so he made sure Adam got what he had asked for.

It took the six wait staff of the catering service four trips each to get all the food loaded into the catering truck. There were no less than eight hams, three turkeys, twelve roast chickens and several Elk roasts, along with breads, cheeses, pies, cakes and all kinds of gelatin salads, vegetables and a few containers of ice cream. Chris kept a container of Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. It was his and Adam's favorite.

When Chris' last great love had left both him and the WWE, Adam fed him ice cream and pepped him up. Adam spent two days convincing Chris that he would eventually find his true love. Well, there was this new guy on the roster, AJ Styles. Chris thought he was cute. AJ had agreed to go out with Chris once things with Adam were more settled.

Just as Chris closed the kitchen door for the last time, Branny came down the steps, followed by Adam. "Is it safe?" Adam asked from the last step.

Shawn smiled. "All clear. All that is left is fried chicken and cornbread. Should I let the kids up?"

"Please, I need to take them out." Adam stated as he took his winter coat and Calgary Hitmen woolen cap from their pegs on the coat rack by the door.

"I'll take them." Shawn stated as the opened the door to the basement. The two big dogs came into the kitchen and went right to Adam.

"Thanks, but I need the air." Adam pulled his cap down low and opened the door. The three dogs bound out into the cold, dusky outdoors. Adam followed them.

"Should I follow him?" Chris gave Shawn a worried glance.

Shawn rubbed his chin. "No, let's give him some time. We'll go, if he doesn't come back in an hour."

Chris nodded, but looked at the kitchen clock. He realized he was starving. All that food and he had forgotten to eat. He pulled out the bread, a jar of peanut butter and the apricot jam.

"Make me one too, please. I'll put on some coffee." Shawn asked as he reached for the coffee beans to grind.

Jason and Heath came in, their cheeks and noses were rosy red. Chris made two more sandwiches. Heath boiled water for a cup of tea instead of coffee.

"Poor Adam, it took him a year to get over his mother's death. I thought that was bad... he still upstairs?" Jason asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"No, he's out with the dogs. We're going to give him an hour before we go out after him. He has thirty nine minutes left." Chris replied as he again glanced at the clock.

Outside, Adam watched as his dogs leaped and snapped at the falling snow. Branny stayed on the driveway, he didn't like the feel of snow on his feet. The sun had set, but the snowfall and the city lights kept the sky light.

Adam looked up at the cloud covered sky. "Oh Bret, I miss you so fucking much. I need you, baby. Help me, Bretty... I can't do this without you. You fought so hard. I hope you are at rest, with Owen. Try not to let Owen rib God, I don't think he'd like it too much. Oh I loved you... still love you so much... just... be happy my love..." Adam's words faded. A gentle breeze caressed his face. There was a soft warmth to it, Adam just knew it was Bret. At that moment he felt all of Bret's love engulf him.

Adam felt slightly better. Bret was gone and nothing Adam could do would change it. He had to go on, somehow. He knew he had to get away from this house, go to his mountain. He could always find himself there.

"Come on boys, we'd better go in." Adam called to his dogs. Shine, the Australian Sheep Dog sat down and stared at Adam. Tundra and Branny had gone to the kitchen door.

Adam laughed, he bowed to Shine. "I'm sorry, Madame. Come on girl." He patted his leg. Shine "arfed" and happily followed Adam. "And they call me a diva." He gave Shine's ears a rub. She was deaf, and how she always knew when Adam said "boys" was a mystery, but she did.

Adam went into the kitchen. The dogs went to their water bowls. Chris and Heath had also filled their food bowls. The three dogs settled in to their dinner as tails wagged.

"Coffee, please." Adam's teeth chattered as he hung up his coat and laid his hat on the shelf rack.

Shawn poured Adam a mug of hot coffee. "Feeling better?" He looked at Adam, brow arched.

Adam kept the warm, embracing breeze to himself. "Yeah, a bit. He's gone, I can't change it. I've definitely decided to go to Asheville. Jay can you drive with me? I mean, Heath is going to Europe in two weeks. I can use the time to close up this place." Adam sipped his coffee and picked at a piece of fried chicken.

"Of course I can, be glad too. Heath can travel with Chris?" Jason looked at Heath, then Jericho.

"Yep, be glad to have the company. We've got the East Coast circuit. None of the drives are really that long." Chris responded, the took a bite of his second sandwich.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Adam." Heath added his approval to the plan. If Adam needed Jay, then Heath would not stand in the way.

"I wish I could stay, but, I have to go back to work Sunday. I have to make some changes due to injuries. So many of the boys are out right now." Shawn scratched his head. Hunter had added Creative to Shawn's list of jobs a couple of weeks ago. At least Shawn liked Creative, he had a great mind for it.

"You will be good at Creative. Bo, Curtis and Rosie have an idea, but I will wait till we're back at work." Heath gave Shawn a glance. He forgot, now was not the time to talk about work.

"It's alright, Heath. You can talk about work. Bret and I always did. Kind of fun to watch as a fan again. I couldn't watch for a while after my forced retirement, but then I realized I was still a fan. Bret and I watched..." Adam paused, bit his lip and hung his head. He was fine one minute, then the next he was ready to burst into tears. He'd grieved for his ma, but this grief now, for Bret, simply smothered him at times.

Jason went to his best friend. He didn't know what to say anymore. He put an arm around Adam. Adam laid his head on Jason's shoulder.

Shawn looked at Adam. He wished Adam had a stronger faith in God. Shawn knew turning to God had saved his life. He was not the kind to throw his religion in anyone's face. That's not what a real Christian did. A _real_ Christian led by quiet works and good examples.

Now Shawn closed his eyes and muttered a silent prayer. He prayed for Adam to find contentment and peace of mind. He also added a prayer for his own personal situation, to heal his cracking marriage, if it was God's will to do so.

When Sunday evening came, Adam and Jason bid farewell to Shawn, Heath and Chris. They were flying to Montreal on the private jet Vince McMahon had let Shawn use.

Adam spent the week packing up his clothes. He used Vacuum bags so he could get everything in two suit cases. He also packed a few personal items. He was not able to go into the master bedroom, so Jason had moved Adam's things to the guest room.

Adam did have one of Bret's tee shirts, that the blond wore to sleep in. It still smelled of Bret and it brought Adam a slight bit of comfort. It was the only thing of Bret's Adam could handle right now.

Adam would give Bret's clothes and shoes to the shelter, but he couldn't deal with going through Bret's things now. It was too overwhelming.

Adam arranged for the housekeeper to move into the basement apartment. She had done it many times when Bret and Adam stayed in Hawaii. She was well loved and highly trusted. Adam knew the house would be in good hands. He also informed the security company about the housekeeper and his extended absence. They assured Adam the house and property would be safe.

It was be a 2,324 mile, 35 hour drive from Calgary to Adam's mountain in North Carolina. Adam chose to drive because he hated putting his beloved dogs in the cargo hold of an airplane. He could charter a flight, of course, but he loved driving across the country. Because of his surgery he could now spend hours in the car, fairly pain free.

Jason and Adam picked the route along the Trans-Canada Highway. The also avoided big cities like Chicago. It would take three days because of people and doggie potty and feeding stops. The two friends looked forward to the drive.

The night before they left, Adam and Jason packed Adam's truck. They made sure the hard shell protective cover was securely bolted down over the bed of the truck.

In the extended cab, Adam made two beds for Shine and Tundra. Tundra sprawled on the seat and Shine laid on the floor. Branny sat or laid on the floor of the front passenger seat or, when Adam wasn't driving, Branny would sleep on Adam's lap. The dogs traveled well and you hardly knew they were there.

At six in the morning, Adam locked his house and along with his dogs and Jason, left Calgary and Bret behind. Tears flowed down Adam's cheeks.

The last thing they did was to visit Bret's grave. Jason stayed in the truck with the dogs as Adam said good bye.

Adam knelt in the snow, he placed the single red rose on top of the fresh, snow covered mound of dirt. It looked like a drop of blood against the white snow.

"I have to go, Bret. I can't be in that house, knowing I will never see you there again. Never reading to each other in front of the fire. No more nights in the backyard, waiting for the stars to come out. No more fights over the hair dryer... oh God, Bret, I love you so much... I will never love anyone again. I know we promised each other not to do that, but you were my only love. I will miss you forever. You were the best there was, and ever will be. Goodbye now my darling Bretty. I. Love. You." Adam bent down and kissed the small brass plate that marked Bret's grave. The memorial gravestone Adam had picked out would be set in the late spring, when the weather would allow the cement to harden safely.

Adam stood, oblivious to the wet stains on his knees. He got in the truck, and headed south, to his mountain.


	2. Break Ups

The WWE had made a quick, one week trip to Europe, mainly to Germany. As usual, the crowds were fantastic and all the shows had been sold out.

The boys were back from Europe in time for RAW in Chicago. Chi Town was the rosters favorite city. The crowds always made for great television. Tonight would be no different and like in Europe, the arena was sold out.

Vince McMahon, the owner and genius behind World Wrestling Entertainment had his office down the hall from Hunter's. No matter where they were in the world, an "office" area was set up at the arena.

Shawn was in a meeting with Vince, Hunter and John Laurinaitis, or at least Hunter was supposed to be there, but he wasn't. Vince was not happy, and an unhappy Vincent Kennedy McMahon was not a good thing.

"Where is that husband of yours, Shawn? I swear, if he wasn't so damn good at his job, I'd fire his ass." Vince looked at his watch, then the door, then finally at Shawn. Vince loved Shawn and had ever since Shawn first came to the then WWF.

That was why Shawn got away with things no one else could have. There were things between Shawn and Vince that only the two of them knew about, and they would keep it that way.

Shawn shrugged. "He said he'd be here. To be honest, I don't _know_ where he is..." He hung his head. He was embarrassed that he couldn't tell the boss where his husband was.

Vince arched his brow. "Ace, see if you can find him, hurry him along." He gave Laurinaitis a pointed stare. John took the hint and left Vince and Shawn alone.

"Shawn, is everything alright? You and Hunter having problems?" Vince spoke in a tone of softness. He only used that tone of voice with two people, Shawn, and his own husband Eric. Vince had fallen in love with and eventually married Eric Bischoff. The McMahon's had a very solid and happy marriage for the last fifteen years.

Shawn looked up at Vince. His turquoise eyes were red rimmed and filled with unshed tears. "He's changed, Vinnie. I married Paul, I live with Triple H. I'm not sorry he's doing such a wonderful job, but I am sorry he is becoming his character. The sad thing is, like we've all had to do, he has to figure it out for himself." Shawn shrugged again, it was all he knew to do.

Vince Nodded. "You right, Heartbreaker. Um... I... need to... I've been hearing... rumors..." He was halted by Shawn.

"Don't, Vince. I... he might be a bastard right now,but he wouldn't cheat on me. He just... wouldn't." Shawn spoke firmly. He absolutely refused to believe the rumors that grew worse by the week.

Vince couldn't respond. Hunter and Johnny "Ace" Laurinaitis entered the office. "I'm sorry I'm late, Vince. Sorry, babe." Hunter gave Shawn a quick peck on the cheek. Hunter sat down between his husband and Johnny.

Hunter spoke up first. "The reason I was late was because I met with Lawler. He wants to leave RAW. He will do SmackDown, and a few matches at pay-per-views. I told him I'd talk to you about it. It would leave a huge hole on Mondays."

Vince nodded. "Been expecting that, ever since his heart attack. It's fine with me, just make sure he is calling the main event at Mania. We'll move Cole up to head of commentary, he's earned it. Well, right now, there is no one I can think of to take Jerry's place." He flipped through his little black book of personnel.

Johnny Ace looked at his list. "We need a face, JBL needs someone to bounce off of. Cole is the neutral. Um... I have someone in mind..." He looked from Vince to Hunter and Shawn.

Vince grinned brightly. "Of course, I should of thought of him immediately." He laughed in the way only Vince McMahon could laugh.

Hunter and Shawn looked at Vince. "Well?" Hunter asked with his brow highly arched.

"He's sitting right next to you, sleeping with you actually. Shawn you would be fantastic plus you and Jibble have a history." Vince still had a huge grin on his face as he spoke.

Shawn's mouth fell open. "Oh Vince... I don't have time... I am too busy being an agent. I need to be back with my boys so I can prepare them for their matches. Then I have to produce their matches, and all of that comes _after_ I have written their promos! I can't do anymore!" His frustrations started to come out.

Hunter turned to his husband. For the first time in a long time, he took Shawn's hand in his. "I know I piled a lot on you, babe. I knew you'd be wonderful at what ever job you were given. I've been proud of you, but you're right, it is too much, even for the Showstopper. So, what if you just did commentary and bit of creative? We have plenty of guys who can be agents. Would that be better for you? You would be brilliant on commentary." Hunter spoke with encouragement.

What Hunter _wasn't_ saying was that if Shawn went to the commentary team, he wouldn't be backstage or in and out of the locker rooms. That would give Hunter more chances to be with... and not get caught by Shawn. It was getting harder and harder to find secret places to meet... Seth. This was the perfect solution.

Shawn rubbed his stubble darkened chin. "I could do that. If you think it would be best. It would sure take a lot off my shoulders. Give me time to be a better husband... but, we will talk about that in private." He looked at Hunter with hope in his eyes.

Vince jumped in. "That would be great, Shawn. You are so good at creative, now you can give it more attention. You and JBL will be perfect together. We'll do it next Monday, in Denver. We will build it up, starting tonight. Ace, get busy with Kevin about it. Hunter, tell Lawler. Shawn, work on this a bit. Rollins is good, but this heel turn needs your special touch." Vince handed Shawn a sheet of paper as the meeting went to the next subject.

Hunter felt internal panic, he hoped Seth would be smart enough to keep his mouth shut... or better yet, he'd better warn Seth that Shawn would be looking to talk to him. Hunter needed to tell him why, and to keep his pretty little mouth shut.

The three men left Vince's office. Johnny Ace headed for the production truck to speak to Kevin Dunn. They only had a few short hours to get things done.

Hunter started to head towards his office so he could send Seth a text, but Shawn's hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to look at his husband.

"Hunt, darlin', thought you might buy me some lunch. I feel like we haven't spoken in days. We don't talk at night anymore, you just bury yourself in work, then go to sleep. I miss you... we haven't... made love in weeks... are you... is it me?" Shawn hung his head, maybe Hunter just didn't find him sexy anymore. Maybe he was losing "it" in his old age.

Hunter felt a little tinge of guilt. He loved Shawn, but... the spark between them had died out. It wasn't Shawn's fault. "Well, I have a lot to do... but, okay, come on, I'll buy you a steak." He kissed Shawn softly on the lips. Shawn so craved Hunter's touch, he moaned softly into the kiss. The sound stirred Hunter. He deepened the kiss as their tongues tangled together.

The kiss felt so good, Shawn never wanted it to end. This was Paul, even if only for a moment, and Shawn let his husband know how he felt. He pressed against Hunter with his lithe body.

Hunter felt the need in his husband, but there was nothing he could do about it here. Maybe he'd give Shawn some attention tonight. Besides, if he denied Shawn too long, he might start to get suspicious. He slowly broke the kiss.

Shawn clung to his husband. "I've missed you, Paul." He nuzzled against Hunter's neck. He could happily remain in that position the rest of the day.

"I know, baby. Tonight, after the show, you and and me, alone in the hotel. I promise." Hunter whispered softly. He held Shawn a moment longer, then led them to the part of the venue where catering was located.

Seth Rollins ate lunch with his tag team and friends, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. It would be the last time they would be together as The Shield. That night, Seth was going to "sell out" and turn his back on Dean and Roman. It was time, all three men were ready to make their names as individuals instead of a tag team.

Dean turned to look when he saw Seth stare at the door and growl. Dean shook his head, it took all of his strength to keep his mouth shut. He thought what Seth was doing with Hunter was wrong. Especially after spending so much time around Shawn during Bret's funeral. Dean could taste blood he bit his lip so hard.

Shawn and Hunter looked like newlyweds as they filled their plates and sat at a table for two. Seth growled again when Shawn leaned in and gave Hunter a kiss. No one else paid them any attention, after all Shawn and Hunter _were_ married.

When Hunter opened his eyes, he saw Seth glare at him. There was nothing Hunter could do now, he'd have to some heavy petting later to keep Seth happy and quiet. Hunter was falling in love with Seth but a big part of him still did love Shawn. Shawn had stayed with him through some really hard times, would Seth have done that?

Still, Seth was young and so smart about the business. He was also _very_ good in the bed. Hunter hadn't known a human being could bend like that. It wasn't just sex with Seth. Hunter found the younger man to be warm and kind, nothing like the character he portrayed. Hunter also liked that Seth enjoyed the adventure of travel, Shawn always just wanted to go to his ranch and stay put when they had time off.

Seth liked art and good music and the other finer things, like Hunter did. Shawn was happy in a deer stand, hunting all day. Hunter couldn't stand camping and plowing through nature. Shawn wanted to sit still in a boat and fish all day, Hunter wanted to fly across the water on skis.

Hunter felt that he and Shawn were growing apart as they got older. They had less and less in common, while in Seth, Hunter found a companion. Hunter hadn't made up his mind yet, leave Shawn or stay. One thing, Hunter wanted to be sure Seth wasn't just looking to sleep his way to the top. They really needed to have a serious talk, and soon.

With lunch finished, Hunter and Shawn parted ways. They both had a lot of work to do before RAW went on the air.

In Asheville, North Carolina, Adam sat in front of the huge fireplace in his den. Metallica blasted on his stereo. It was so loud, even Branny had finally retreated to the other quieter end of the house.

Four empty whiskey bottles sat on the table next to the lounger Adam sat in. Another half empty bottle teetered in Adam's hand as he snored loudly.

In the morning, Adam would throw his guts up, work out till the alcohol poured out with his sweat. Next Adam would take a shower, get the dogs and go for a hike on the mountain. When he got back home, the music would be turned on, and a new bottle cracked open. Getting drunk was the only way he could sleep. That had been his routine ever since Jason had left.

The mail had piled up so much, the housekeeper, who came once a week, put it in a box. She also noticed there were over a hundred messages on the answering machine. She worried about Adam, but it wasn't her place to say anything. She just cleaned the house, threw away the empty bottles and left till next week.

Jason was in Chicago with Heath. While he was retired from being in the ring, Jason did the occasional job backstage. Lately he'd been Heath's agent, and he hoped it could turn into a permanent position. Hunter was still considering it.

Jason let out a worried sigh. "He never answers. I am starting to get really worried. He must be alright, or we'd hear something, right?" He looked at his husband who laced up his wrestling boots.

Heath was about to answer Jason when Shawn came into the locker room and called for Jason. Jason hurried over to the Texan.

"Jason, how would you feel about being a full time agent and trainer?..." Shawn went on to briefly explain about the changes concerning himself, Jerry Lawler and joining the commentary team.

The sandy haired man grinned. "Congratulations, you will be great with Layfield. I'd love to have the job. Thanks, brother. Um... have you heard from Adam?" Jason's excitement changed back to worry for his best friend.

Shawn frowned. "No, I haven't. I've called several times, but he never answers. I'm getting worried. You know, after Chicago, we loop from Denver, but after that we go to the east coast again. Why don't we make a stop in Asheville and check on him. I just have to keep saying, no news is good news, and maybe he's just isolating himself to... find himself. Try not to worry too much. Adam is too smart to do something stupid, bedsides, he loves his dogs too much." Shawn tried to sound more positive than he felt. To be honest, he was worried to death about Bret's widower.

"Yeah, we'll do that. I hope you're right. He was okay when Judy died, just so depressed. This is different... thanks again for the job. I'll be happy to be back with Heath full time." Jason grinned and shook Shawn's hand.

"Well... you know... it's important for you and Heath to be together... you never know when... anyway, get to work. Oh, Vince likes the Outcast idea; work on it." Shawn spoke with a knowing look in his eye.

Jason didn't have to answer, he knew what Shawn meant. As was proof with Adam, you never knew when you might lose the one you love. The thought made him more worried about Adam. The mid-west loop couldn't end fast enough. Jason shook his thoughts and went to tell Heath the news.

Hunter was locked in a small room, somewhere in bowels of the arena. He zipped up his trousers. He watched as Seth Rollins slid into a pair of skin tight jeans. Both men were still a little breathless from their sexual encounter.

Seth finished dressing. He chuckled softly, Hunter was trying to fix his tie. "Let me, baby." Seth's fingers deftly and perfectly fixed the tie back to the way it had been.

"Thanks. Seth... we need to talk. That was why I asked you to meet me, somehow we always wind up fucking." Hunter sighed, he really hadn't intended to sleep with Seth.

"Don't... don't call it that, Hunt. Fucking is what whores do... unless... you think that's what I am... the locker room slut. I'm not... I love you, Hunter." Seth's eyes burned with hurt and question as he gazed into Hunter's amber eyes.

Hunter could see real hurt in Seth's eyes. He gently brushed a strand of blond laced black hair out of Seth's eyes. "Do you, Seth? Do you really love me? Or are you looking for gold..." He halted and hung on to Seth who was trying to leave. Anger replaced the hurt on Seth's face.

Seth actually had tears with the sparks. "I just fucking told you, Hunter. I don't slut around! I'll _earn_ the damn gold, I'm good enough. If you can't understand that I love you, then... go to Shawn... live the boring life he wants... you'd make a great rancher." He sniffed deeply. Seth wasn't about to cry in front of anyone, especially Hunter.

Hunter sat on a large pipe and pulled Seth to stand between his legs, his hands rested on Seth's trim hips. "I love you, Seth, but part of me still loves, or at least cares about Shawn. We've been together a long time, Seth. It isn't easy for me." He sighed deeply. Hunter was so torn.

Seth held the lapels of Hunter's blazer. "I know, baby, I know. But, you deserve to be happy. Shawn doesn't make you happy anymore. I'll make you happy, Hunter, I promise. I love you, Hunter. I've... never said that to anyone before, ever." He spoke softly and his eyes showed the love he spoke of.

Hunter hung his head. Seth was right, but. "What about Shawn? He works here too you know. How is he going to feel, seeing us together... I don't know what to do." Hunter held Seth close and sighed.

"He'll just have to deal with it, Hunt. I don't want to hurt Shawn either, I have a tremendous respect for him. He was my idol, the reason I wanted to be a wrestler... I will wait, but not forever, my heart is at stake too. Talk to him, Hunter, just talk to him." Seth was earnest as he clutched Hunter's blazer.

Hunter nodded. "I will. Look, I promised Shawn I'd be with him tonight, I owe him that. He's going to be looking for you, to talk about the match tonight. Please, Seth, don't say anything. He _has_ to hear it from me, please." Hunter looked at Seth with wide eyes that plead with him.

"Hunter, I'm not stupid. Are you going to... sleep with him?" A flash of jealousy crossed over Seth's pretty face as he looked at Hunter.

Hunter lowered his head. "I don't know, maybe... he is... my husband. Seth, don't. Leave my life with Shawn out of this, please? Don't push me... I have a lot a stake you know. Vince could fire me... Shawn is his... pet. He doesn't like to see Shawn hurt. Be a little more patient. I will decide soon, that much I can promise. I do love you, Seth." Hunter gave Seth a soft, tender kiss.

Before Seth could say anymore, his cell phone buzzed. Seth pulled the device out of his pocket. Seth read the message. _"You'd better rush it. HBK is looking for you. You can only take a shower for so long. I won't cover for you again! D.A."_

"I'd better go. Dean's pissed and Shawn _is_ looking for me. I love you, babe." Seth gave Hunter a quick kiss, unlocked the door and vanished.

Hunter sat on the pipe in the dark room. He realized Seth hadn't answered him. Hunter sighed yet again. He was torn between loyalty to Shawn and his love for Seth. In a way, he envied Adam, he would never have to worry about a problem like this. Hunter growled at himself, he might not love Shawn like he once had, but, he didn't want Shawn to die.

Hunter stood and dusted off his gray trousers. As he made his way back to the main part of the building, his mind raced. One thing he did know, Seth was right, he had to talk to Shawn and soon. However, it would not be tonight. Tonight he had to be Paul Levesque, Shawn's husband, in all ways.

Seth hurried to the locker room. Stripped off and took the fastest shower of his life. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into the locker room he shared with Roman and Dean. Luckily, he was alone. He knew Dean was pissed at him but, he had covered for him and for that Seth was extremely grateful to Dean.

Seth looked up as a light rap echoed on the door, before it was pushed open just enough for Shawn to pop his head into the room. He saw Seth on the bench, fresh out of the shower.

"Rollins? Can we talk about the turn tonight? I can come back if you're busy." Shaw was perfectly friendly, he had no reason not to be. Shawn didn't listen to whispered rumors.

Seth put on a smile. "I always have time for my idol. I was soaking my knee and shoulder under the hot water." He knew Shawn would believe that excuse for an extra long shower, it was common in their profession.

Shawn gave a raspy guffaw. "Spent many hours doin' the same. The best arena's have showers with benches. Need a trainer?" Shawn asked, brow arched as he sat on the bench across from Seth.

"Naw, I'm good. Look Shawn, I just want to thank you and the creative team for this chance. I won't let you down. Can I ask, are you okay with The Authority angle? Trips and Stephanie?" Seth looked at Shawn pointedly. His question had a double meaning, but he hoped Shawn didn't realize it.

"Sure. Steph is like our little sister. She's happily involved with Sasha Banks. We know you won't let us down, Seth. I want to warn you though, the fans are gonna come down _hard_ on you. The Shield bust up is going to be huge. They are going to _hate_ you. I have been there and it's not fun. Just remember, you are a character, it is not _you_ , Colby Lopez, they hate, it's Seth Rollins they hate. Before you let it get to you, talk to Jericho. He is an expert and can help. That's why the vets are here, to help, so let them. I am always available as well." Shawn spoke in earnest, he was worried about the affect the hate from the crowd would have on Seth.

"Thanks, Shawn. I will. I've been hated before, but yeah, this will be huge. Roman and Dean want Orton to remove their protective vests for the final chair shots... is that okay with you?" Seth asked, his own brow arched. He hated the thought, but it would make fantastic television, and RAW needed the ratings just now.

Shawn rubbed his stubbly chin. "Yeah, but let Orton do the chair shots, he's had more experience. He can bruise without damage. While he's doing that, we want you to leave the ring and join Steph and Hunter. You're going to share a glass of champagne with them as Orton finishes. So obnoxious." Shawn gave a little laugh. He felt good about this story and was proud that it was mostly his writing.

Seth grinned. "Oh man, that's a great touch. Your idea? It has to be, got HBK written all over it. Shawn... I … just... I have so much respect for you. You're the reason I wanted to _be_ a sports entertainer. I admire the way you pulled yourself together... well, I just wanted to tell you that. Say, how is Adam Hart? I hated to miss the funeral, but I had the flu." Seth quickly slipped on a tee shirt and pulled on a pair of shorts under his towel. Seth then put the towel on the bench.

Shawn flushed a bit at Seth's words. He'd heard the same, many times over the years, but it always humbled him. "Thanks, Seth. That means a lot to me. I wasn't always a good example, but I hope I can be now..." Shawn frowned. "I'm worried about Adam. He's not answering his phone. Jason and I are going to stop in Asheville, on the way back from the mid-west loop. We'll I'd better go find Hunt. Good luck tonight." Shawn shook Seth's hand and left the locker room.

Seth felt a bit guilty, but damn it, he'd fallen in love with Hunter. It happened, people got divorced, the world didn't end. Seth only wished it wasn't Shawn who'd be hurt, he _did_ idolize the man, but, Seth wanted Hunter, and, if it came to it, he'd fight for him.

Seth sighed and dug his ring attire out of his bag. He couldn't wait for Hunter to see the new set he was having made. It was white, with gold piping and it would highlight his physique in all the right ways.

He looked up when the door of the locker room opened. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns came into the locker room. Dean glared at Seth.

"Rollins, you're my friend, but don't expect me to do that again. I will _not_ lie to Shawn again. Maybe anyone else, but _not_ Shawn..." Dean spoke with anger, he stopped and softened when he saw the look on Seth's face.

Dean sat next to Seth. Roman went about getting into his heavy protective ring gear. Dean placed a hand on the blond and black haired man's shoulder. "I know you love, Hunter and I _know_ you did not expect that to happen, but... I have too much respect for Shawn, to lie to him. He knows his marriage is cracked, but he doesn't know why. What did Hunter say?" Dean was as torn as Seth and Hunter. It was a very difficult situation.

Seth gave a sniff. "He doesn't know what to do yet. Hunter is gonna be with Shawn tonight. He loves me, but he feels loyal to Shawn. I told him I'd wait, but not forever. He told me he would decide soon. Oh Dean, I didn't ask for this... I can't help that I fell in love with him. Now he's worried about his job if he hurts Shawn." Seth leaned on Dean's shoulder. Dean hugged his friend.

Roman went over to his friends. "I'm sorry, Seth. I know it's hard, but it's time to get ready. This is our big night. Why don't you come stay with Dean and I tonight?"

Seth smiled. "I'd like that, but please, if you two are gonna make out, I'd rather not see it."

Dean gave Roman a coy smirk. "Don't worry we already... in the shower... earlier... come on, we'll feed you pizza and ice cream." Dean gave Seth a nudge with his elbow, Seth laughed.

"Thanks, babe. I am sure he loved knowing about our shower. Sometimes I don't know why I love you, Ambrose." Roman shook his head and finished getting dressed.

Dean laughed. "Well, most engaged couples do have... fun... I'm sorry Seth. I love you brother, but I am not hiding my love for Roman. Oh, did Shawn agree to our idea?"

Seth smiled. "I don't want you and Roman to hide it, but _nobody_ wants to see you... making out. Yeah, he did, oh and get this..." He went on to tell his two teammates the rest of the story plan.

"Be sure to raise your pinkie, and smack your lips as you taste the champagne. That is _soooo_ obnoxious." Roman added as he fastened on his flack vest.

Seth's eyes lit up. "Great, thanks Roman. I am gonna miss The Shield, but we are so ready to split up. You guys are going to be hero's after tonight."

Dean curled his lips. "Yeah, I know. I'd rather be a heel, but, acting insane will be fun. I'll pull out some of my CZW stuff, a bit of Moxley mixed with Ambrose should work." Dean had begun to lace up his combat boots. He couldn't wait to get rid of the special ops attire after tonight.

Back in Asheville. Adam had actually pulled himself together enough to go buy some food. He cooked a steak and baked a potato. He sat down with his plate and a bottle of whiskey. Adam turned on the TV, to watch Monday Night RAW. It was the first time he'd watched since Bret had gotten so sick. The dogs were in the room with him, on their rugs in front of the fire. It was snowing outside, and the fire was cozy.

Adam was glad they didn't mention Bret. The memorial show had run just after the funeral. All Adam knew about it was that it was the highest rated RAW since his live sex celebration with Lita.

As he hadn't yet opened the bottle, Adam was able to watch RAW, with a veteran's eye. He saw a lot of Shawn's influence, which improved things from a year ago. He was also surprised when the announcement about the changes that were going to happen next week with the commentary team. Shawn and JBL would make it fun again.

Adam finished his food. He put off reaching for the bottle; for now. He was actually enjoying himself. Branny slept, curled up on Adam's lap. Adam was engrossed in RAW. Mostly he liked what he saw, but sometimes he's see something he would change.

Adam continued to watch. When the third hour began, he went and threw another huge log on the fire. The log would keep the fire banked for the night. He went to the door and called in the dogs who'd gone out to do their business for the night. Soon, everyone was settled back in. _That_ was when Adam reached for the bottle.

Seth knew he'd done a good job when the fans booed him out of the building. The break up of The Shield had been a shock. The WWE Universe hadn't expected Seth to be the turn coat, they thought it would have been Dean.

Randy Orton had skillfully used a metal chair to bruise the bodies of Dean and Roman so badly, Hunter posted a picture on twitter. That only added to the fan's frenzy and WWE was still trending long after RAW went off the air.

Shawn and Hunter were in their hotel room. It was a rare week when they stayed in the same arena to film SmackDown! Chicago was always one of those cities. Tomorrow, they would fly to the next city. That was one advantage, they always had seats on the WWE private Lear Jet. The only time Hunter would drive was if the arenas were less than a two hour drive.

Shawn sat on the bed and pulled off his boots. "That was a fantastic show, Hunt. Vince is on cloud nine. I am so proud of you. Hunt?" Shawn looked at his husband. Hunter was leaning on the dresser, he stared into the mirror.

Hunter had made up his mind. He was going to give Shawn what he wanted, then... "It's Paul, not Hunter..." He finally turned to look at Shawn. "I know I've changed, but, I had to; to do the best job I could. Tonight, I'm Paul, and you are my sexy boy..." Hunter went to the bed and lifted Shawn to his feet. He began to unbutton the shirt Shawn wore.

Shawn smiled as Hunter kissed each patch of skin that was revealed. It had been so long since Hunter had touched him like this. It wasn't long before both men were naked, wrapped in each others arms.

Hunter gently laid Shawn down on the bed, so that his coppery blond hair fanned out like burnished gold silk. Hunter had actually forgotten how very beautiful Shawn was. He gently ghosted his hand over Shawn's lightly bronzed skin. Shawn might have turned fifty, but he still had the hard, muscular body of a thirty year old.

Shawn moaned softly when Hunter licked his fingers, then moved to begin to work his hole open. Hunter's mouth kissed and nipped along Shawn's graceful, yet muscular neck.

Hunter moved his hand and guided his hard cock to Shawn's tight, hot, quivering hole. He knew Shawn liked it a bit rough and he wanted this night to be for Shawn, his beautiful husband that he'd loved so much from the first time they'd met.

Shawn arched up to meet Hunter's thrusts. He moaned in Hunter's ear as Hunter continued to feast on his neck. Shawn was in paradise. Hunter was doing all the things he loved. So long, it had been so fucking long.

Hunter took Shawn's hard, aching cock in his hand and began to pump his hand in tempo with his hips. Shawn raked his nails across, up, down and all over Hunter's back.

It was Hunter's turn to growl. He'd completely forgotten how good it all felt with Shawn. He captured Shawn's lips with his and their tongues twined together.

The couple continued to make love and before they finished, they had both cum twice, and were utterly exhausted covered in sweat and cum stained.

Hunter held Shawn tightly in his arms. If only it could always be like this. Hunter however knew that wasn't possible. He wrapped his arms tighter around Shawn. A nearly asleep Shawn nuzzled his head against Hunter's shoulder.

"I love you, Paul." Shawn's raspy voice whispered. He let out a sigh of contentment. This had been the most wonderful night. Shawn drifted off into a deep, happy sleep for the first time in months.

As Hunter drifted off, he whispered in Shawn's ear. "I love you, too." He meant it, he did love Shawn.

On his mountain in Asheville, Adam was also asleep. The empty whiskey bottle fell from his hand, and landed with a thud on the carpet. Tundra and Branny stirred at the sound, Shine looked at her brothers. She saw them looking at their master. The three dogs then looked at each other. If dog's could cry...

Seth Rollins tossed on the pullout couch bed in Dean and Roman's hotel room. True to their word, the recently engaged couple refrained from fucking, at least in front of Seth. Seth was fairly sure they had made love in shower.

Seth's mind was in another hotel room, three floors up. It was the first night in weeks that Hunter hadn't sent him a goodnight text. His mind was all over the place.

Maybe he should just end things with Hunter. It would sure make things a lot easier. There was just one problem with that. He loved Hunter and was already deeply invested in the relationship. Still, maybe, if he ended it now, he could still recover. Seth didn't know, this was the first time he'd been in love. He'd had a lot of boyfriends, and relationships, but none of them were serious. He'd been too busy training and working to fall in love.

When Hunter had called him to the office six months ago, to tell him the plan for ending The Shield, Seth hadn't expected to begin an affair. It started slowly. At first, Hunter took him to dinner, not as a date, but to further discuss his future with the WWE.

During their dinner, the talk turned to a more general conversation. Their likes and dislikes, music, hobbies, politics, everything. The conversation flowed so easily between them. They discovered they had a lot in common. Seth also found out that Hunter was not as happily married as it appeared.

Hunter and Shawn really didn't have anything in common outside of the WWE. Shawn was ready to settle, after all he was fifty now. Hunter was still young, forty two and full of energy and career minded. Shawn would be happy on his ranch while Hunter loved the hustle of Orlando and Tampa, as did Seth.

When their third dinner "date" had ended, Hunter kissed Seth softly good night. On the night of the tenth dinner, they wound up in bed. Neither Hunter nor Seth had planned it, it just happened. It also wasn't just a torrid sexual affair, they were in love.

At first, Hunter tried to deny that he was falling in love with Seth. The time came when he realized he couldn't deny it any longer. Hunter felt guilty, but, he couldn't regret falling for Seth, it felt too right.

Seth was startled when the alarm clock began to buzz. It was across the room. It was Dean's way of making sure he got up. Seth suppressed a giggle as Dean let out a curse when he stubbed his toe. Seth jumped again when his cell phone vibrated on his pillow. He'd put it there in case Hunter texted him at some point. He grinned, the message _was_ from Hunter.

Hunter placed his cell phone into his pocket as he left the bathroom. He took a deep breath, and called out to Shawn. "Shawn, come sit down, please." Hunter sat on the couch in the living room area of their hotel room.

Shawn was getting dressed. He'd woken up at five like he did every morning. He'd showered, even though he was going for his usual five mile run. He'd almost been sorry to wash the smell of Hunter's musky sex from his body, it had been a while since he'd last inhaled the intoxicating scent. He finished tying his sneaker.

"Just a minute, babe." Shawn tied the other shoe, then placed his favorite DX baseball cap on his head. He tightened the elastic of his pony tail as he pulled it through the back of his cap.

Hunter patted the sofa when Shawn looked at him. Shawn knew something was wrong, he could see it all over his husband's face. Shawn sat down next to Hunter.

"What's wrong, darlin'? Was I too hard on you last night? Oh Hunter, it was so wonderful. I've missed us... like that. I love you, Paul." Shawn leaned in to kiss his husband. He was stunned when Hunter pulled away and stopped him.

"Shawn, I love you... but... something has happened. It's not something I meant to happen, but... it did..." Hunter paused. There was no easy way to say what he had to say.

Shawn laid a hand on Hunter's arm. "So, I guess the rumors _are_ true. It doesn't matter, darlin'. You made a mistake, it happens. I forgive you because I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. I know what happens, you get lonely. I'm gonna be here full time now. We can fix this. I know our marriage has cracked a bit, but cracks can be repaired. I love you." His turquoise eyes were filled with so many emotions as he looked at Hunter. He wore a soft smile of understanding and hope.

Hunter sighed. Why did Shawn have the ability to speak so rationally in moments where most people would be hysterical. Hunter looked at Shawn. The only way to do it was to... do it, hard, clean and quick, like ripping the bandage off a bloody wound.

"Shawn, I don't know how else to say this. It is the hardest thing I've ever had to say. It is the hardest decision I've ever had to make. No matter what, I will always love you..." Hunter paused once again. He'd made his decision. So why was it so hard to say it.

"Hunter, you're scaring me. For the love of God man, just tell me. Are you... is it... like Bret?" Shawn gripped Hunter's arm.

Hunter's eyes went wide. "No, no, I'm not... I'm not sick. Shawn, I've fallen in love with someone else... I... I... want a divorce."


	3. Break Downs

Shawn Michaels' heart fell to the pit of his stomach. The hand that clutched Hunter's arm went limp, his head bowed. Surely Hunter didn't just say the worst possible word, other than death.

Shawn's mouth moved a few times before the words found air. "Hunter?... Did you... oh... Hunter... I" He could only stammer in shock.

Hunter sighed. "I'm sorry. Oh God, I'm sorry... I don't know what else to say. Hit me if it will make you feel better." He slumped back on the couch. He hoped Shawn _would_ hit him, it would be no less than he deserved.

Shawn still tried to process things. "But... last... was wonderful... Why?... I thought... last night... meant... we were going to... heal our.. m... m... marriage." Shawn's voice quavered as he fought the tears that welled in his eyes.

Hunter put his head in his hands and nearly scrubbed the skin off his face. "I wanted... to give you a last... goodbye... I think I made the wrong choice... Oh Shawn, I honestly didn't go looking... it just happened..."

Shawn shook his head. "No, it doesn't _just_ happen. You could have said no... is it... Rollins?" He was caught between confusion, hurt and anger.

Hunter looked at Shawn. "Does it matter?" He was afraid to put Seth in the firing line so soon.

"Well, that answers the question. I denied the rumors. I _trusted_ you, Hunter. I didn't actually think you'd cheat on me. That was the _one_ thing I _still_ had faith in..." Shawn's brief moment of anger changed to one of sadness. "Why, Hunter? Am I... not good enough? Am I too old and ugly?.." Shawn's turquoise eyes refilled with tears.

"No, Shawn, no. You are still so beautiful. I'd forgotten how beautiful until I saw you last night..." Hunter shook himself. He was going off track. He cleared his throat.

"We've grown apart, Shawn. You know that. You're happy spending all our off time at the ranch or out hunting. I hate all that, Shawn. You hate staying in the city, doing things like art shows and concerts. He... loves those things as much as I do. I... wasn't looking to fall in love with him, Shawn. Please believe that much, and don't blame him, he didn't ask for it either. I am not going to fight you for anything. You can have the house in Orlando. Our money isn't an issue as we've always kept separate accounts. I'll call Dixie, maybe they could use me at Impact..." Hunter just spat words because he didn't know _what_ to say.

Shawn was still too stunned to be unreasonable. "No, you love that house. I'll be happy in a condo... my real place is the ranch... What are you talking about TNA for? You can't quit, you... I worked hard to get you this job. You sure as hell aren't throwing that away too... so... are we really done... after all our years together?"

Hunter scoffed. "Well, you say that, but, once Vince hears about this... you know how he feels about you. He's gonna fire my ass and probably... him... as well. I am so sorry, Shawn. A part of me will always love you... I just... love him more. I wish you'd get mad, hit me, throw a fit, something..." Hunter always hated how calm Shawn remained, never more so than now. Hunter felt if Shawn punished him, it would help; somehow.

"What's the point, Hunter, what's the damn point? To make you feel better? Maybe..." Shawn sighed deeply. "I'm not... all that... surprised. I know our marriage has been in trouble... I just didn't expect to be because of someone else. I'm not leaving the WWE, I am enjoying it again, especially now that I've taken Lawler's place... so.. what do we do next?" Shawn looked at Hunter. His face was still full of emotion.

"Don't think I don't know why I am where I am. I owe it all to you, Shawn. And yes, if you hit me, I'd feel better..." Hunter paused and looked at his left hand. He slowly pulled the gold band from his ring finger.

Shawn watched Hunter as he so easily removed his wedding band. He guessed it was a sign their marriage was well and truly over. Shawn looked at his own left hand. His band was also gold, but it had a row of diamonds in the center. He had never once taken it off since Hunter placed it there.

"I can't... not yet... I've... never taken it off... I... I'm going for my run now. I have to..." Shawn got up quickly and was gone before Hunter could speak again.

With a sigh, Hunter got up. He dropped his ring into his pocket. He began to pack his bags. He'd go find another room until they left in the morning. He felt both guilty and relieved. All Hunter wanted to do now was find Seth.

Shawn was relieved when he was able to get out of the hotel and not run into anybody, especially anyone from the WWE. When he got outside, Shawn did a few stretches then took off at a well paced run. The further Shawn ran, the more upset he got. When came to a park he ran into the green space. He found an isolated bench, sat down, and sobbed his heart out.

Seth waited in the hotel coffee shop. He'd seen Shawn leave the hotel for his morning run. He figured Hunter would be there soon. Hunter had texted him and told Seth he was going to ask Shawn for a divorce. Seth was elated, yet filled with guilt. He did feel bad for Shawn, but it was what it was.

Hunter felt odd carrying his suitcase and knew people would wonder. He went down to the lobby. When he got to the front desk, Hunter sighed, he had gotten lucky, no one from work had seen him, suitcase in hand.

Hunter was able to check into another room. He left his bags for the bellman to take to his new room when it was ready. Hunter grabbed the key card and went to the coffee shop where he hoped Seth would be waiting.

Shawn tried to stop the tears, but he couldn't, he was too heartbroken. Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised, Hunter always had an eye for the pretty boys. Until Rollins, Hunter had never strayed, at least not that Shawn knew of. Where had they gone off the rails?

Maybe he and Hunter never had anything in common but work. It used to be enough, but... as they got older, Shawn guessed they grew further and further apart. After all, he was eight years older than Hunter, maybe the difference increased with age.

Shawn sniffed deeply as the tears ebbed. He looked at his wedding band. The diamonds glittered brightly in the early morning sun, unaware that it had, in a single word, lost its meaning.

With a lot of effort, Shawn managed to get the ring off his finger. He thought for a moment it would have to be cut off. Shawn held the ring in his fingers, and read the inscription around the inside of the band. _"Our Love, Forever"._ So meaningful then, so meaningless now. Shawn broke down once again.

Seth perked up when he saw Hunter enter the coffee shop. Hunter looked around and saw Seth in the corner. He walked over to his lover and sat down with a heavy sigh.

Seth looked at Hunter with worry filled eyes. "Everything alright?" He laid a hand on Hunter's arm.

Hunter fiddled with a paper napkin. "No, Seth, it's not. I just broke the heart of the sweetest person and best friend I ever had..." there was a tinge of anger in his voice.

Seth frowned. "I'm sorry, babe. We didn't mean to fall in love. Is... is he okay? I saw him leave for his run." Seth's gaze was filled with question and concern.

Hunter shrugged. "I honestly don't know. He was fairly stoic, angry, sad, hurt. If I know Shawn, he's probably sitting on some park bench crying his heart out. Seth, just... I need some time..." he looked at Seth, his amber eyes reflected the same anger, sadness and hurt that he spoke of.

Seth felt a panic rise in his throat. Was Hunter now dumping him as well? He swallowed hard, he couldn't think of what to say. "Um... okay... I'll leave..." Seth started to stand, but was stopped by Hunter.

"Seth, I'm not... I love you... I really do, but I need time to... think, Vince may come after me, or worse, you. I need to be ready. You are going to catch a lot of flack from the boys. You'd better use my office for a locker room." Hunter was worried about Seth, Shawn, Vince, the boys; he had a lot to work out. No one was going to avoid being hurt.

Seth sat back in his seat. "No, I'd better not. If I do that, the boys will be even harder on me. I can take it, Hunt, as long as you're there for me at night, just like I'll be there for you. It's you and me now, babe. I love you." Seth laid his hands on Hunter's muscular arm.

Dean Ambrose decided to cut through the park on his way back to the hotel from his morning run. He squinted. It looked like Shawn sat on a bench further up the path. He could tell Shawn's head was in his hands. Dean decided he'd better make sure the Showstopper was alright.

Shawn wiped his eyes. He pulled his cross necklace from around his neck. He undid the lobster claw clasp and slid his wedding band onto the chain. He closed the clasp. Just as he started to slip the necklace back over his head, someone sat down next to him.

"Shawn? You okay?" Dean Ambrose asked in a pant. He'd run seven miles and was a bit winded.

Shawn looked over at Dean. "No, not really. I guess it's not a secret. You're the first to know, Hunter asked for a divorce this morning..." The words sounded so... horrible. It was like a bad taste in his mouth.

Dean's eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry, Shawn. I wish... I had something wise to say... like you always do... I really am sorry." He tentatively put a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"Nothing _to_ say. Part of me wants to go grab Seth around the throat and throttle him, part of me can't blame either of them. I believed Hunter when he said he wasn't looking to fall in love. Dean, tell me the truth... please? Is Seth just gold hunting? Or is it... real? I have to know, Ambrose." Shawn looked at Dean with red rimmed eyes. Shawn's brow was deeply furrowed with fret and worry.

Hunter had lost all track of time as he mindlessly sipped a cup of coffee. Hunter had given Seth the card key to his new hotel room so Seth could change and go work out. Hunter hoped Shawn was alright. He knew this was going to be a long day for all three of them. As the saying went, telephone, telegraph, tell a wrestler. The news would be around the WWE by show time that night.

Hunter looked up when the coffee shop door opened, he sighed his deepest sigh yet. It was Vince. Vince gave Hunter a smile. He pointed to to the breakfast bar then indicated he would join Hunter. Hunter returned the nod with a wave to the empty seat Seth had occupied. He nearly bit off his thumb nail from nerves.

Shawn sniffed deeply. "Sorry about the shirt, but thanks for letting me do that. God, I miss Bret so bad right now..." Shawn gave Dean a very slight smile. Shawn had broken down and sobbed on Dean's shoulder.

"Glad I was here for you, Shawn." Dean gave Shawn a gently, friendly pat on the shoulder.

"I'm going back to the hotel; don't feel like running. I'd better see Vince. You know how it is, telephone, telegraph, tell a wrestler. Even if you, _him_ , Hunter or I never say a word, it will be around the locker room before match time. How, I don't know, but it will. Thanks for being a good friend, Dean." Shawn and Dean stood. Shawn gave the younger wrestler a hug. Together, they jog trotted back to the hotel.

Vince sat down with a cup of coffee and plate with two whole grain muffins. "So, everything set for production tonight?" He took a bite and chewed.

"Yeah" Hunter replied and sipped his coffee. He couldn't look Vince in the eye.

Vince's brow raised, something was wrong. "So, what's wrong? You and Shawn have another fight? Maybe you two need to take some time off, go on a vacation."

Hunter hung his head. "I don't know how to say it, so I'll just..." Hunter paused. Shawn was standing at the table. Vince stood, a big smile on his face as he hugged Shawn.

Shawn returned the hug, then sat down. Vince immediately noticed Shawn's red rimmed eyes and his face looked liked he been crying. Now Vince knew something was definitely wrong between the couple.

Vince looked at Shawn. "So, like I asked Hunter, are you two fighting again? I'm going to send you two on a romantic vacation. There's a place near Denver, Eric and I love it. I'll book it while we're there next week. Do you both some good." He spoke like it was a done deal.

Shawn sighed and looked at his now, soon to be former husband. Hunter shook his head. "I was about to tell him." Hunter's voice was hardly a mumble.

"Tell me what. What the hell is going on here? Shawn?" Vince knew Shawn would shoot straight with him.

Shawn knew there was only one thing to do. "Vince, I want you to remain calm. Hunter and I have agreed to divorce. Our marriage is done, Vince. We've simply grown apart. They only thing we really have in common is work. You can't build a marriage based on just your work. Now, we can be free, maybe find people we have more in common with... there's just no point in making each other miserable. You should understand that... Linda, your ex-wife? Remember how miserable you were. You only stayed together as long as you did for Shane and Stephie. You're much happier with Eric, you two love each other. Hunter and I... it's just... over. Vince, you are _not_ to punish Hunter in any way. This was _our_ decision." Shawn was diplomatic and put the blame on himself as much as Hunter.

Hunter was stunned by Shawn's explanation. He knew it wasn't right, he had to tell Vince the truth. He was about to speak when the heel of Shawn's tennis shoe came down on his foot. He looked at Shawn; he kept his mouth shut.

Vince was too busy shaking his head to notice the exchange. "I'm... are you sure? You two love each other, surely with some counseling..."

"No, Vince. It is beyond repair. Yes, we love each other, but we just can't be _married_ to each other. Better to end it now, while we can still be good friends. We will always love each other, but as dear friends. We're tired of all the fights. Like I said, if you affect Hunter's job in any way, I will quit and go to TNA. I mean it, Vinnie." Shawn knew when he called the boss, Vinnie, he could get anything and everything he wanted from the man.

Vince finished his coffee. "Well, I guess the two of you know what you're doing. It makes me sad, but yes, I know what it is like to be miserable in a marriage. Don't worry, Shawnnie, I am not going to let personal interfere with business, you know me better than that." He looked at Shawn with sympathy. Vince didn't believe a word Shawn had said, but it wasn't really his business. As long as Hunter kept doing his job, he would do what Shawn wanted.

"Thanks, Vince. We'd also appreciate it if you'd keep this to yourself. It's nobody's business. When we want people to know, we will tell them. You are a good friend, Vince. This hasn't been easy for either of us. I won't let this affect business and I know Shawn won't let it either." Hunter finally recovered enough to speak. He truly admired Shawn for protecting him and in a way, Seth.

Shawn nodded in agreement with Hunter's statement. "Hunter is right, it's our business. Work won't be affected. Oh say, while you're here, Jason, myself and maybe Heath are going to stop in Asheville, before the eastern loop. No one has heard from Adam since Jason left him on his mountain. We're worried." Shawn's own problems were over taken by worry for Bret's widower.

Vince frowned, Edge had always been one of his favorite people, in and out of the ring. "You do that, Adam is a sweetheart. I wish he'd come back, he'd make a great agent or producer. He is an Einstein in this business. Let me know if I can do anything or if he needs anything." Vince stood to leave.

"He needs Bret back..." Shawn muttered under his breath, it was impossible of course. He too got up and went to get some juice after giving Vince a hug.

Hunter still couldn't believe Shawn as he watched the coppery blond fill a glass with orange juice. He put a glazed donut on a plate, it looked lonely, so he picked up three more, what the hell, he exercised. He want back to the table where Hunter sat.

Normally, Hunter would have roasted Shawn about eating so many donuts, but he figured now wasn't the time. He waited until Shawn was seated, then spoke. "Why, Shawn? I was going to tell him the truth, and about Seth. I'm... more than grateful, but, I don't... deserve that, especially now." He kept his eyes on his empty coffee cup.

Shawn scoffed. "I thought you loved Seth. If you would have told Vince the truth, Seth would be ostracized by the boys... maybe even physically hurt. Not that I'm... it's just... because of who I was... you know what I mean. I also thought about us and everything. We were growing further and further apart... maybe... no, I think we would have divorced eventually anyway..." He paused to look at Hunter.

Hunter felt Shawn's gaze. He looked at Shawn. Shawn continued. "I only wish it _had_ been the reason, growing apart I mean. However it wasn't. Seth is a good kid, Hunter. I know that and I don't think either of you meant for this to happen, but it did. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if we weren't already drifting apart. We had a good marriage once, we really did, but, it wasn't meant to be. I'll always have a place in my heart for you, and I'll always love you. Maybe we will be better friends than husbands. Oh, I'm still hurt and sad, I will be for a while..." Shawn paused again and laced his fingers with Hunter's.

Shawn squeezed Hunter's hand and again spoke. "I do wish you and Seth all the happiness in the world. I hope he's the love of your life and soul mate. You tell him he doesn't have to hide from me or avoid me in anyway. I'd like to just get it over with. I'll get my things out of the house when we get back to Orlando. When I get to the ranch, I'll send your things. I'm going to look for a place in Tampa, better fishing. So... that's it I guess." He gave Hunter's hand another squeeze, then let go; forever.

Hunter caressed Shawn's stubble covered cheek. "You are a wonderful man. What about you, Shawn? You deserve to have someone special in your life. You deserve to be loved and cherished." He looked at Shawn in earnest.

Shawn leaned into Hunter's touch, then pulled away to speak, with a shrug. "There's not point in turning this into a huge drama. I'm just me, Hunter. I don't know... I'm... I need to get used to not being "us" before I even think about another relationship. By the way... Vince didn't buy a word of what I was selling, but just keep doing your job and he won't say otherwise. I'd be careful about flaunting Seth in his face. Just keep it... low key." He spoke with wisdom.

Hunter's amber eyes widened, his brow arched. "Vince is one of a kind. I agree, about keeping it low. I told Seth he could use my office for a locker room, but he refused. Both of you are smarter than me..." he paused and stole a bite from Shawn's last donut, chewed, then went on. "About Adam. No one has heard anything? Not even the creepy little bastard?" His face echoed his concern.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Don't call Jason that! I could hit Vince for giving Jay that name... and no, no one has heard a word. I'm really worried, but I guess as long as we haven't heard anything, he is still alive. I can only hope he's hiking and healing. I won't lie, I miss Bret like crazy. I can't imagine what Adam is going through. They loved each other so damn much. I was envious of them. You and Seth should strive for that... well, you are in love, don't deny it, Hunt. If you and I can take one lesson away for our marriage, it's to talk. We never talked out our issues, either of us. I'm... you weren't the only one in our marriage. I do share blame... no, not blame... oh... you know what I mean. Well, we've got things to do. You get the divorce papers worked out and I'll sign them... just... irreconcilable differences for the reason, because it's the truth. Well... I guess... this is it... I... do thank you for last night... Paul." Shawn gave his now ex a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Hunter watched with respect, admiration and love, as Shawn left the coffee shop. As he stared after Shawn, Hunter realized Shawn was a true man. Shawn had protected him with Vince, when rightfully, he could have and should have buried both himself and Seth. Hunter wished Shawn all the best and hoped someone would come along and love Shawn like he deserved to be loved.

Seth had just finished in the shower when Dean came into the hotel room he shared with Roman. Seth had decided to shower and freshen up before he packed up and moved into the room with Hunter.

"Where is Roman?" Dean asked a bit more sharply than he meant but, his shirt was still damp from Shawn's tears.

Seth flashed Dean a hurt look. He tossed his shower kit into his bag. "Working out, I guess. He left when I came in. What's up your ass?" He laughed a bit, and hoped to lighten Dean's mood.

Dean pulled his tee shirt off and stuffed it in the pillow case he carried for dirty laundry. "Just spent an hour, waiting for Shawn to finish crying on my shoulder. He's worried... about you... that is one decent human being. Where are you going?" He asked as he sat on the bed and unlaced his running shoes.

Seth sniffed, he felt bad for Shawn, but he was also glad that Hunter had left him. "Hunter got us a new room... so I guess you know? And yes, I do feel bad for Shawn, but damn it, Hunter was miserable. He told me more than once, he and Shawn were drifting apart. I love Hunter, Dean and I won't apologize for that. Are... are you dropping our friendship? I know you and Shawn got to be good friends in Calgary." He was tired of feeling guilty, and wasn't going to take shit anymore.

Dean slipped off his socks. "Easy, Sethie. I am still your friend, and Shawn's. He is worried about you in the locker room. I doubt if they say anything and I sure as fuck won't, but the boys _will_ find out. You know Ro and I will stand by you. Shawn said the same, about their marriage. Still, it's fresh and painful. I gotta shower, about time to head to the arena." He stood up and gave Seth a warm hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, D. Sorry I was bitchy. I do feel bad for Shawn, but Hunter was miserable too. Now, maybe we can all be happier. I appreciate you standing by me with the boys. Hunter wanted me to use his office as a locker room. He meant well, but that would be the worst thing for me to do. Yeah, I won't hold you up. You're taking that horrible bump tonight, good luck." Seth returned the hug and kiss. "Oh, and thanks for the bed last night." he added as Dean went in to shower. Dean gave Seth a salute and closed the bathroom door.

Seth finished packing and left with a laugh. Dean was singing in the shower. He went to the room he was going to share with Hunter. When the elevator doors opened, his eyes went wide. The only person in the elevator was... Shawn. Seth didn't know what to do.

"I won't bite, Seth." Shawn half smiled and made a sweeping motion with his arm, indicating for Seth to enter the elevator car.

With a hard swallow, Seth stepped onto the elevator. He made himself as small as possible in the corner. He panicked when Shawn hit the button that stopped the elevator. Shawn turned to face the man with black and blond hair.

"Seth, I want you to know, I know you and Hunter didn't mean for this to happen. It hurts, but, our marriage was over a while ago. Hunter will always be in my heart, but he is with you now. You are a good man, don't let this bring you down. You're on your way up, don't let personal into business. We've told Vince, but your name wasn't brought into it. I told him mostly the truth, our marriage... was over. I'm still your friend, I will be there if you need anything and I _will_ be there for Hunter, so don't get jealous. I don't... he and I are finished romantically. I am hurt and angry, but more at myself for not... fixing our marriage when there was still a chance. So, anyway... we're not good yet, but we are okay... okay?" He looked at Seth with a raised brow.

Seth looked at Shawn and nodded. "I am sorry... I won't let anything interfere with my career. I want to make Hunter happy. I know.. no, I don't know what to say except, thank you. I wish I had your character. I appreciate that you're still willing to mentor and help me... I'm... sorry... again." He lowered his eyes, he was at a loss at Shawn's genuine generosity.

Shawn pushed the button and with a lurch, the elevator car began to move again. "One warning. If you hurt Hunter in any way, I won't be so nice. He is hurting, confused, regretful and in love. I won't tolerate him being hurt. I believe when Hunter said you weren't gold digging. However... if I find out you are..."

Seth quickly interrupted, the elevator was about to stop. "I'm not, I swear on the Bible, my mother, my soul, I am _not_ gold digging. I love Hunter for _who_ he is, not what he is here at work. He could be the janitor and I would still... love him." He finished just as the elevator stopped on Shawn's floor.

"Good. Now, when you get to the arena, Glenn is your agent. You need to work on that angle, it's a huge bump for Dean and I want it right." Shawn stated as he stepped off the elevator. Seth gave a nod as the door closed.

When the doors were shut, Seth nearly collapsed. His legs felt like jelly and he was trembling. Shawn, however, couldn't have been any nicer. He guessed Hunter had been right, their marriage was done. Now, Hunter could really be his. They'd have to stay low in public for a while, but it didn't matter.

The elevator finally stopped on his floor. Seth did have one thought as he walked down the hallway. He hoped Hunter would get the Orlando house, not out of greed, but he loved the place. It was where they had first made love.

As Seth fumbled with the key card, the door suddenly opened. Seth let out a huff as he found himself pulled into Hunter's arms. Both men let out shaky sighs. It had been both a difficult, yet relieving morning. The couple finally felt safe in each others arms.

Shawn collapsed on his hotel bed. He should hurry up and shower, but he felt too drained at the moment. He looked at the watch he always wore, Ric Flair had given it to him after he retired Ric in the ring as a thank you gift. He had about an hour before he'd really be pushed for time.

Shawn laughed as he stretched out on the bed. He recalled how Bret was always late. For Bret an hour late was on time. Thinking of Bret made Shawn pull out his cell phone. He pushed "02", for Adam's mountain retreat. He'd try Adam's cell phone, but Shawn knew reception was bad. Adam may live on a small mountain, but the land sat in a low valley.

Adam stirred in his lounge chair when his drink fuzzed mind heard the phone ring. He scoffed, there was no need to answer, it wouldn't be Bret. It would never be Bret again. Adam turned to sit more sideways, that nights empty whiskey bottle dug into his side. He fumbled his hands and moved the bottle enough to let him be more comfortable. Adam drifted off back to sleep.

Shawn put his cell phone away, more worried than ever. He decided, that, if Heath would agree, Jason and himself would fly to Asheville from Denver. He was sure Vince wouldn't mind, and would probably let them use the company Lear jet. Maybe Dean could go as well, as after tonights bump, he would be out of action for a few weeks. It was so Dean could really get a good rest, even if the injury was only kayfabe.

Shawn thought about everything he'd told Vince. He realized it really _was_ true. He hoped Hunter and Seth made it, Hunter deserved it. He and Hunter had been unhappy for so long. For the first time, Shawn barely wished for someone to love.

Later that afternoon, Adam and his dogs were sitting by the small stream that ran through his property. He inhaled deeply to clear his head. When he was like this, on the trail with his dogs, Adam knew getting drunk every night was not good. But, alone, in the house, all Adam could think about was Bret, taking his last breath in his arms, and leaving Adam forever.

Adam sobbed into Tundra's fur as the red husky sat next to him. Shine laid her head on Adam's left thigh, and Branny crawled into his lap. The dogs were well aware their human was upset. They could also tell, when they allowed him to wet their fur with his tears, their human put out a scent that meant he was calmer.

"Oh my sweet kids, what are we going to do without Daddy? He did everything for us. Daddy knew how to take care of things I don't have a clue about. I can't... I can't... I want to go be with Daddy..." Adam thought about the handgun he had, locked away in the closet in the bedroom.

The pistol had been a gift from Randy Orton when Adam had retired. Adam, at Bret's insistence, took a shooting class. Bret felt better knowing Adam had protection while on his mountain. Adam knew now, the gun would have another, very important use.

The WWE show that night went really well, despite a last minute change. Vince decided, halfway through the show, that Dean's big bump would be on Monday Night RAW in Denver. It was too good to waste at a house show.

Luckily, Shawn and the others on the creative team were used to Vince's last minute changes, and had a backup plan ready. Seth did a fantastic job with the sudden change. Hunter beamed with pride as Seth performed. Shawn saw the look on Hunter's face and knew he was truly in love with Seth. If that's what made Hunter happy, then would stand behind Hunter and Seth's relationship, with no regard for his own feelings.

Shawn, Jason, Heath, Dean and Roman sat in a small all night diner, near Midway Airport in Chicago. They were waiting for the call that th WWE Lear jet was ready. Hunter and Seth sat at another table, until Shawn saw them and waved them over.

"Seth, you did a great job tonight. You're fast proving that you can carry the gold. Only thing is, Dean it means I can't ask you for the favor I wanted..." Shawn paused to sip his coffee as Dean cocked his head in curiosity.

"What favor? I'll do anything you ask, Shawn." Dean looked hard at Shawn.

Shawn nodded. I know, but you can't. Jason, Heath I'm going to ask Vince if we can use the jet on Sunday and fly to Asheville. I'm worried about Adam, and I am not comfortable waiting till after the mid-west loop. If Vince clears it, can I borrow Jason for a couple of days?" He looked at the young couple with worry etched onto his face.

Heath responded first. "Of course you can. We were talking about the same thing..." Jason interrupted Heath, and finished his husband's thought.

"I've tried to call six times today. The machine won't even answer anymore. I'd go tonight if we could..." Jason bit his lip and looked back at Shawn with same worried look.

"Speak to Vince. We can all drive to the next city. We are spoiled by the jet. Would you two ride with us? Help drive?" Hunter looked at Roman and Dean.

"Yep." Dean replied after Roman gave a nod of approval. They were _all_ worried about Adam.

"Thanks, I'll call Vince." Shawn stood and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He went outside to speak to Vince in private.

Heath looked at Seth and Hunter. Something had changed. Why had they sat alone when they came into the diner? He blinked, wait, Hunter wasn't wearing his wedding ring. He cocked his head like a curious puppy.

Hunter felt Heath's stare. "Wait for Shawn." Was all Hunter said to the red head across the table.

Shawn returned. "We can have the jet, as long as we get to Denver on our own. I agreed. Vince is going to arrange a flight for you guys to save the drive. Jason, our stuff will be loaded shortly. We can go to the charter terminal any time now." Vince had not hesitated in granting Shawn's request.

"Shawn, we'd better..." Hunter looked at Shawn, then nodded to Heath who still had a puzzled look on his face.

Hunter started to speak, but Shawn again, beat him to it. "Well, first of all, this is not a joke and it is not to leave this table. I mean it, Heath." Shawn's turquoise eyes burned like warning flares at the others around the table. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hunter and I have decided to divorce. We've been apart for a while now, and we are both happier with each other as friends. And yes, Hunter and Seth are dating and I am behind them one hundred percent. Hunter is happy and I am too. I'll be moving to Tampa, so Heath and Jay, keep your eyes out for condos. So, that's the end of it. Do not hassle Seth or Hunter." Shawn spoke firmly and pointedly at Heath. He loved the boy but he did like to gossip.

Heath looked sad. "I may gossip, but not about something like this. Are you really happy? You loved each other so much." He stopped when Jason stepped on his toe.

"Yes, we did. Heath... still do... just differently. It happens sometimes, but don't fret. You and Jason are perfect for each other. Maybe we should have looked up to you as an example. So please, as Shawn asked, keep it here and be nice to Seth. He did not break up our marriage." Hunter spoke just as firmly as Shawn. Seth sat quietly head down, hands in his lap.

The conversation went back to Adam. "I hope he's alright. Text me when you get there. Say, I have an idea. You know JBL is leaving in a few weeks for his next mountain climb. Why don't you have Adam come to RAW and take his place. He'd be a fantastic heel announcer and you two had heat, more than once. It would give Adam something to do. I am sure Vince would be fine with it. What do you think?" Hunter stroked Seth's leg under the table as he looked at Shawn.

Shawn grinned. "See, there is a reason you're a great COO. I'll get him here if I have to drag him. Well we'd better get going, Jay." Shaw stood and headed for the door.

Jason kissed Heath. "Be a good boy, precious. I'll be back soon. I love you." He kissed Heath again and hugged him hard.

"I love you, daddy. You take care of Adam, bring him back to us. We can take care of him better than anyone, He has been alone long enough." Heath gave Jason another kiss. Jason went to join Shawn.

Hunter had gotten up to speak to Shawn one more time. "You will be okay, Shawn. Jason will let you hold his hand during takeoff. Thanks for being so good to Seth. Good luck." He kissed Shawn on the cheek.

Shawn smiled and nodded. Jason had joined them. The two men left for the charter terminal. They both hoped Adam would agree to come back to work.

On his mountain, Adam looked at the hand gun sitting next to him on the bedside table. He was in the process of writing a note to whoever found him. He took a gut burning gulp from the bottle of whiskey that sat next to the gun. Adam had shut the door so the dogs wouldn't see what he was going to do.

In the note, Adam asked that his dogs be given a good home. He left everything to Jason and Heath. He also begged to be buried next to Bret. That he just couldn't face a life alone, without Bret. Adam wrote he knew he was letting everyone, including Bret, down. But, he had no choice.

Adam folded the letter and took another bottle draining gulp. He propped the letter against the bottle and picked up the loaded gun...


	4. Too Late?

Jason shook his hand again. He started to wonder if it _was_ broken. When he'd told Shawn he could hold his hand during take off, Jason hadn't realized how strong a scared Shawn Michaels could be.

Shawn gave Jason a very sheepish look. "Want some ice? I really don't think it's broken... I'm used to Hunter... he knew what to expect. I guess I'd better learn to fly alone..." He gave a bit of a sigh. It was the little things he would miss the most.

Jason pat Shawn's knee. "Naw, it will be alright. It's only an hour and forty-five minute flight. Um... are you the same about landings?" He looked at Shawn's with a wary glance.

"I'll be okay. Say, listen, you have a key to Adam's house don't you?" Shawn took the iced soda the lone steward brought.

"Yes, I do. There is also one under a plant box. I hope we don't scare him arriving in the middle of the night." Jason took his cold drink and held it on his nearly crushed hand.

"Too bad, that's what he gets for not answering the phone. No, I don't mean that. So, I know your dying to ask questions about Hunter and I, so... go ahead." Shawn gave Jason a nod.

Jason shook his head. "None of my business. I do think it's sad, but if neither of you were happy... but, I guess the rumors about Hunter and Seth _were_ true." He sighed and sipped his cold drink.

"No, not like that. They weren't looking to fall in love, but it happened. We should have split up a long time ago. Jason, look after Seth with the boys. I don't want him hurt, it's not his fault. I have to say, I haven't seen Hunter that happy in a long time." Shawn gave a bit of a shrug.

"Shawn, you are too good. I would have throttled Seth and probably Hunter with in an inch of their lives." Jason stated with a huff.

Shawn scoffed. "Oh there _is_ a part of me that feels that way, trust me, a _big_ part. Maybe Hunter and I _could_ have worked things out, but I doubt it. He can't stand ranch life, and I can't stand living in a city all the time. Hunter likes to go out a lot. I'm happy at home with a good pile of magazines or a book. Seth is more Hunter's type. Oh, Hunt and I loved each other, but sometimes love just isn't enough. I wish Hunter well. _Will_ you keep the boys under control?" Shawn gave Jason a pointed look.

Jason nodded. "Yes, I will; because _you_ asked me. I know what you're saying though..." Jason let his words fade, and he looked out the window at the darkness.

When the WWE corporate jet began its descent into Asheville, Shawn held on to a pillow instead of Jason's hand. He had to learn to start doing things alone. It was sad, but a fact.

At the airport, Jason waited for their bags while Shawn went to pick up a rental. He chose a late model jeep, mainly to get up the mountain in case the roads were bad.

It wasn't long before Shawn and Jason were on the road. "It's about a twenty minute drive from here." Jason stated as he pointed out the direction for Shawn.

Shawn had never been to Adam's house. Jason had been there once, when the house was in the process of being built. They chatted about their worry for Adam as the drove.

"You think you can talk him into coming back to work?" Jason asked as he pointed out another turn for Shawn to make.

"I hope so. We always had great in ring chemistry. I remember that street fight we had. He actually _wanted_ me to rip off his shirt and whip him with the belt. He gave the business everything, it's time we gave back to him." Shawn spoke in earnest, as he turned onto the road that led to Adam's mountain retreat.

The house was dark as they pulled up. It was almost four in the morning, so they didn't really expect Adam to be awake.

"We'll get the bags later." Jason remarked as they got out of the rental. He pulled his personal keys out of his pocket. He used his key chain's flashlight to find the key with the "A.H." etched onto it.

 **BANG!**

"That was a gun shot!" Shawn exclaimed as he recognized the sound. To him, it sounded like a large caliber hand gun.

"Oh my God, he wouldn't..." Jason dropped his keys as panic rose in his throat, and quivered through his body. He scooped them up. They heard the dogs start to bark in the house.

Jason somehow managed to get the door open, even though his hands shook. Were they too late? Shawn and Jason rushed into the house. Branny, Tundra and Shine met the two men. The dogs knew both humans.

"Where is mommy?" Jason asked the three dogs. The three dogs, with Branny in the lead, took Shawn and Jason to Adam's bedroom.

The men opened the door not knowing what they would find. Jason barely recognized the man who lay on the bed. Adam's face was hidden by a beard that put Daniel Bryan's to absolute shame, and it looked like he'd lost at least twenty, maybe even thirty pounds.

Shawn and Jason rushed to the bed. Adam held the pistol in his hand, but, as far as they could tell, there was no blood.

Shawn quickly scanned the walls. "There, thank God he missed." Shawn pointed to a large hole in the wall, just above the headboard of the bed.

Jason sat on the bed and checked Adam over, just to make sure he really had missed. "By the smell, he's drunk. My lord, _look_ at this place, Shawn." Jason waved his hand. There were empty whiskey bottles scattered all over the floor from the nights when Adam actually made it up to the bed.

Shawn had picked up the note Adam had scribbled. He could barely read it, but he got the gist of the meaning. He handed it to Jason.

"Gonna go start some coffee. We have a lot of work to do." Shawn sighed. He was glad they hadn't waited another week. If they had, it might have really been too late.

"Yeah..." Jason responded to Shawn, then turned to Adam. "Adam, buddy, wake up. Please wake up..." Jason shook Adam a bit. He hoped to get some kind of response. It took Jason a bit, but finally Adam let out a groan. "That's it buddy. Adam!" Jason spoke sharply and patted Adam's bearded face.

Adam stirred more and his eyes began to flutter open. "Jay...?" Adam's voice was gruff, and he felt like death warmed over.

"Yeah, it's Jay. Come on..." Jason got working to get Adam fully awake, or at least as much as possible.

Shawn came back into the room with a pot of coffee and a cup. He filled the cup half way and handed it to Jason. Shawn knew exactly how Adam felt. He had been a drinker back in his younger years... a serious drinker.

Shawn also knew from experience, that right now, kindness was _not_ what Adam needed. It had to be tough love. He hoped Jason would understand, as he cast a glance over at the worried looking man.

"Get up, Adam. You missed, come on, you've got five shots left. I'm sure Orton would be disappointed to know you missed such a _huge_ target, like that head of yours. Come on, what do you want to do? Take another shot, or ask for help?" Shawn spoke in a cross and firm tone of voice as he pulled Adam up into a sitting position.

Jason began to protest. Adam needed love and care, not harsh treatment. Shawn flashed him an anger filled glare. "Trust me." Shawn mouthed silently. Jason nodded.

"Wh... what... oh... God..." Adam's voice was raspy and his breath was like the air in a distillery. Adam felt like his head was going to explode. He blinked several times until his drink blurred eyes could focus. Were there two Shawns or two Jasons.

"I said, here you missed. You've got five more tries. You can either finish what you started or ask for help." Shawn held the gun out to Adam.

"I... missed?" Adam still wasn't quite sure what was going on. He'd expected to wake up in Heaven, with Bret.

"Yeah, you did. Oh, but just so you know. If you kill yourself, you _won't_ be with Bret..." Shawn knew only the truth would help Adam. According to his years of Bible study... suicide was not the path to Heaven.

"Not... be... with... Bretty?" Adam tried to make sense out of what the two Shawns were saying.

"No, you won't, but go ahead, if you want to end your life. I won't stop you. Of course, Bret would be disappointed in you, but that doesn't matter now does it. Eternity apart... it's only... forever without Bret..." Shawn still spoke firmly, but his voice was a bit softer.

Adam somehow began to understand what Shawn was saying. "Put... away..." He fumbled but managed to push the hand holding the gun away.

Both Jason and Shawn were relieved. This was the first step. Shawn gave the weapon to Jason. Jason put the gun in the lock box on the floor. Just to be on the safe side, Jason put the key in _his_ pocket.

"Shawn... Jay?" Adam's eyes and brain were slowly starting to focus. There was only one Shawn and one Jason.

"Yeah buddy, we're here. Drink this." Jason held out the cup of coffee Shawn had poured a few moments ago.

Adam reached out to take the cup. His hands shook as he lifted it to his lips. That was why Shawn had only partially filled the cup. Adam swallowed the strong, bitter liquid.

"Strong... Dogs?" Adam managed to ask as he took another sip of coffee.

Shawn answered. " They are fine. The led us to you, you scared them." Shawn still had a firm tone to his voice. It was hard, but tough love had to be maintained.

Adam swallowed the last sip from the cup. "Take them out. Please, Jay?" He looked at his best friend with blood shot eyes.

"You bet. I'll feed them too." Jason smiled at Adam. He then left the room to do as he promised.

Jason called to the three dogs, who waited out in the hallway. As he went downstairs and turned on the lights, Jason was shocked. There were empty whiskey bottles everywhere. Dirty dishes occupied the two chair side tables and the kitchen was a disaster. He wondered if the cleaning lady even bothered to come anymore.

Jason went outside with the dogs. They all three went to the bathroom as fast as their paws touched grass. The sun had just started to peak over the distant mountains. Jason felt tears run down his cheeks, he was so saddened by Adam. Jason pulled out his phone and began to type out a long text message to Heath.

Shawn poured Adam another cup of coffee. Adam still shook as he sipped, but it wasn't as violent as before. After a couple more sips, Adam spoke.

"What... why are you... here?" Adam took yet another sip. He hated the strong coffee without sugar, but it was slowly clearing his foggy head.

Shawn filled Adam's cup again. "Because, for the last month, someone hasn't been answering his phone. We were going to come _after_ the next loop, but... I didn't tell anyone this part, but, I had a dream the night before last. Bret told me you were in trouble, and to get here as quickly as possible. Like I said, I didn't tell anyone about it. Anyway, Vince let us use the jet, and Jason and I flew from Chicago... do you want us to leave?" Shawn's tone and face had softened. He really did have the dream. He'd been afraid to mention it for fear of ridicule. Shawn knew however, that God had worked through the dream, so, here he was.

Adam put the empty coffee cup on the bedside table. "Bret.. oh... he must be so upset with me... no... don't... leave... oh help me, Shawn, please help me..." Even though he felt his head was about to explode, Adam sobbed. He knew he needed help before it was too late... he wanted Bret to be proud of him, not ashamed.

Downstairs, the dogs had finished their business. Jason was just about to call them into the house when they started to bark. An older model car pulled up in the driveway. The dogs ran up to the car, tails wagging, so Jason knew it certainly wasn't a stranger.

An older lady stepped out of the car and spoke to the dogs. She grinned brightly when she saw Jason. "Are you Mister Reso?" She asked as she walked up to Jason.

"Yes, I'm Jason. How did you know?" He asked as they walked toward the front door.

The lady smiled softly. "Mister Adam has shown me your picture, many times. I feel like I know you. He's told me many stories about the two of you... but now... are you here to help him? Mister Adam has... he told me not to come back, but, I had to try, one more time. I thought if I came early, he'd still be passed out and I could at least get the house clean. Oh and my name is Elsie Ritter." Elsie shook Jason's hand. Her grip was strong and defied her age. She was obviously a hard worker.

"Well, we are gonna try. Shawn Michaels is up with Adam, forcing coffee down his throat. I guess he wouldn't let you answer the phone?" Jason asked as he opened the door for Mrs. Ritter and the dogs. The dogs went to their empty food bowls and sat down to patiently wait.

Mrs. Ritter tisked as she saw the state of the house, she took pride in keeping it clean. "No, he wouldn't. Mister Adam, well, he's taken Mister Bret's death hard. I hope he lets you and Mister Michaels help him. Well, looks like I have a lot to do..." She started to pick up the empty bottles.

"I'll feed the dogs and help you. Shawn can do more for Adam right now. See, in his younger days... well... Shawn has personal experience..." Jason didn't want to say too much about Shawn's business, but he wanted Mrs. Ritter to know Adam was in safe hands. Jason decided not to mention the gun incident.

Jason filled the dog bowls with food and gave them fresh bowls of water. Together, he and Mrs. Ritter began to clean up the house.

Upstairs in Adam's bedroom, Shawn made progress. "You sure you're up to this right now?" Shawn asked as he stood at the bathroom door. Adam had thrown up all the coffee, and whatever else was in his system. Shawn had barely gotten him to the bathroom in time.

Shawn had held Adam's long hair out of the way, but now Adam bushy beard was full of crap. Adam wanted to take a shower. Shawn had helped the shaky Adam out of his clothes and turned on the shower. Shawn couldn't help but notice, even though Adam had dropped a lot of weight, he was still had the body of a wrestler.

"Yeah, but leave the door open... just in case. Shawn, thanks." Adam's head banged, but throwing up had helped clear more fogginess from his brain.

"Well, hold off on the thanks, you may end up hating me before I leave. I'll be in here, just call out if you need help." Shawn stated with a bit of a scoff. He left the bathroom and started to clean the bedroom.

Adam braced himself in the shower and let the nearly scalding water rain down on him. He began to think. He knew Shawn was right, Bret would be horribly disappointed and that was the last thing Adam wanted. He hadn't done one thing to fulfill one of Bret's last requests, to raise awareness for both prostate cancer and stroke victims. He'd promised Bret he'd make sure The Hart Foundation went forward. Adam had felt too sorry for himself to raise money for the foundation. Adam decided to start as soon as possible.

Adam was finally steady enough on his feet that he could wash his hair, beard and body. He also decided it was time for the beard to go. It itched and it was uncomfortable and was nothing more than a facial crumb catcher. Bret also never liked it when his beard grew too thick, light stubble was his favorite look.

The blond was still in the shower when Jason came up to the bedroom. He explained to Shawn about the housekeeper. Shawn gave Jason the dirty bedding to wash and the empty bottle to throw away. Jason left, glad Adam was up and in the shower.

Adam finished his shower with a good douse of cold water. He shivered, but held in the yell. He knew the icy water was the best thing for his body. When he stepped out of the shower, he smiled. Shawn had laid out towels, clean underwear, socks, tee shirt and a soft pair of sweat pants. Adam wrapped the towel around his torso and set to work on getting rid of the mountain man facial hair. It took him a while, but soon he was able to use the razor instead of the scissors. He couldn't wait to brush his fuzzy teeth either.

Shawn had found the clean sheets and remade the bed. He began to work out a plan of healing for Adam. He only hoped Vince would understand. When Shawn heard the razor, he went out to the hallway. It was still early, but Vince would be awake, the man hardly ever slept, he felt it was a waste of time.

Shawn grinned, Vince answered on the first ring. Shawn told him about Adam, he left nothing out. "... so I was thinking, lets hold off on my debut on commentary till we get to the Garden, the Monday after Denver. That will give me nearly two weeks to help Adam. Plus, the Garden is the perfect place for a debut. I'm sure Hunter will commentate Denver, and be good..." Shawn explained to Vince with a hope filled voice. Adam needed him right now.

Shawn listened to Vince. "Good... good... I haven't mentioned it yet, he's not in shape to decide right now... better he's shaving off the Wyatt family look... I'll do my best... Vinnie, this means a lot to me... thank you... you're the best... I love you too, Vinnie Mac... Okay... my love to Eric, too... see you in New York... bye." Shawn ended the call. He stepped back into the bedroom at the same time a fresh, clean Adam came out of the bathroom.

"Well, there's the Adam we all know and love. Ready for some food? Just something easy, toast?" Shawn asked in a much friendlier voice.

Adam rubbed his now smooth face, the stubble would grow better with a clean shaven face. "Yeah, I think I could handle some toast. Where is Jay?" Adam asked as he sat down to put his sneakers on.

"Downstairs with Missus Ritter, cleaning up your mess." Shawn's tough love stance and voice was back.

Adam sank back in the chair. "She came back? Um... I think I'll lay down for a bit... I'm still not feeling too well." He stood up and started for the bed.

Shawn stopped Adam, and grabbed him gently but firmly by the shoulders. "Nope. Tough love time, brother. Part of getting better is making amends. So, you can either face things head on, or Jason and I will turn around and leave, but next time, make sure your aim is better, the wall already has a hole." He turned Adam to face the bullet hole in the wall.

"I just... passed out. I guess I pulled the trigger after... Bret protected me. No, you are right. I promised Bret to start his research foundation. I haven't done a damn thing. Stay with me, Shawn? I need your help." Adam had tears in his hazel eyes as he spoke. He knew he couldn't do this alone.

"You know I will. However, I am not a crutch, you have a lot of work ahead of you. Now, come on, let's go." Shawn turned Adam towards the door and together they went downstairs.

Jason and Mrs. Ritter had made tremendous progress. They were laughing as they did the dishes. Jason was telling her about the fat Elvis five second pose. Mrs. Ritter laughed so hard she nearly cried. They turned when the dogs started to whine and wag their tails. Shawn and Adam came down the stairs.

Adam went to Mrs. Ritter and hugged her. "I am so sorry, Miss Elsie. I've not been... no, no excuses, I'm sorry I was a stupid, drunken fool. Thank you for coming back. Can you forgive me?" He spoke honestly as he gave the older woman a teary eyed smile.

Mrs. Ritter hugged Adam tightly, the young man was like the son she never had. "Of course I forgive you. You are grieving and not thinking right. Son, the answer isn't in a bottle, ever. Trust Miss Elsie, she knows." She too, took on a tone of tough love.

"I know that, now. I am never going to drink anything stronger than Shawn's coffee ever again. Thank you, Miss Elsie." Adam hugged the housekeeper again. Miss Elsie, and Miss Rita, their Calgary housekeeper, had been like mothers to Adam since his own mother had passed away.

Shawn sat Adam down at the table with bread, butter and the toaster. Adam's dogs waited patiently, then whined with joy as their "mommy" called them over. "I'm sorry to you kids too. You've been good kids and I'll make it up to you, somehow. Now, go lay down, we will go out and play later, I promise." He waved to their dog bed pillows in the living room. Branny led Tundra and Shine to their beds. They settled in to wait. Everyone later swore the dogs sighed in relief.

Shawn made another pot of coffee, this time not as strong. He sat down at the table with Adam. "Jason, you're going to do as we planned, about going back to Denver. I've spoken to Vince, I am going to stay and help Adam. I will rejoin everyone at the Garden show. We decided the impact of my taking Jerry's place would be stronger there. Hunter will help this week by commentating Denver, build up my on camera return at the Garden. Vince agreed as long as you went back. He can't have two agents gone for so long at the same time." He filled Jason and Adam in on the plan.

Adam's brow furrowed. "I'm grateful, Shawn, I really am, but won't Hunter miss you? You don't have to stay away from your husband so long, just to help me."

Jason and Shawn exchanged a glance. Shawn sighed. "Hunter and I are getting a divorce. It's been a while in coming. He's found someone else, someone he really has more in common with. You know he and I have been at odds with each other for a while." Shawn explained as he buttered a piece of toast for himself.

Adam swallowed his own bite of toast. "Oh Shawn, I am so sorry to hear that. I never thought... that really makes me sad. You certainly don't need to be here with me. You need to go back and fight for your marriage." He spoke in earnest with wide eyed concern.

Shawn shook his head. "Nothing to fight for. We're both happier, honestly. Yes, of course, it is sad, but we had drifted past the point of no return. Better to divorce now, while we can still be good friends. So, don't worry about it. I am right where I need to be."

Adam sighed. "Well, I am sorry. But, being friends is just as important. I think that's why our marriage was so strong, Bret and I were good friends before anything physical happened. Oh... fuck... I guess I have foot in mouth..." He cast an apologetic look at Shawn.

"No, no, Adam, you're right. You and Bret had a great marriage, no need to apologize for that. Hunter couldn't stand the ranch and I can't stand long periods in the city, going to clubs and things that Hunter likes. Now he has someone to do those things with; Seth Rollins. I'll tell you more later, but right now, it's time to focus on getting you better." Shawn took another bite of toast.

"Well, I guess as long as you are happy. Seth Rollins, he's that friend of Ambrose right? Shawn, is he gold digging?" Adam asked with a bit of a guffaw and sipped the much better tasting coffee. He put two more slices of bread in the toaster.

"Actually, no he isn't. They are truly in love and Hunter is smiling again. As I said, it's not _that_ easy to take, but, going through life miserable isn't easy either. So Adam, why? Why did you start drinking? You and Bret never drank, you even had fake champagne at your wedding." Shawn changed the subject back to the matter at hand.

Adam hung his head. Mrs. Ritter and Jason had moved to the living room to clean. Adam shrugged. "The nightmares, Shawn. I wanted to stop the nightmares. Every night, all I saw was Bret dying in my arms... I couldn't stand it anymore... so... I started to drink, a little before bed. It helped at first. Then, I started to need more and more..." He fiddled with his knife, he was ashamed of himself.

"That's how it goes. I started, just enough to swallow my pills, which was bad enough, but drink is a demon. It will quietly become your friend, but it is a very false friend, and it won't easily let you go. One thing in your favor, you haven't been doing it that long. You are going to be miserable, but I need you to trust me..." Shawn was halted by Jason, who was holding his cell phone.

"Um, listen. There is a chance for me to take the jet to Denver. Addy, I will stay if you want me to, but if there is nothing I can do to help..." Jason felt bad, but he figured Shawn might make better progress without him around.

Shawn gave Adam a look that said 'up to you'. Adam smiled. "You go back to Heath, Jay. You'll be more help to me later, after I've pulled myself together. I love you for coming, but go."

Jason spoke to the pilot who was on the phone. He told the pilot he'd be be there in under an hour. Adam and Shawn walked Jason to the rental. Shawn grabbed his bag from the trunk, while Adam and Jason hugged. They watched as Jason drove away. He would also turn in the rental, no need for now, Shawn could drive one of Adam's vehicles.

Shawn and Adam went back into the house. Adam led Shawn upstairs to the guest room across the hall from his master bedroom.

"This is nice. You have great taste, nothing ornate, just good clean lines and colors. I love the dark stained pine. I have the same at the ranch." Shawn did admire Adam's simple decorating taste. It was much more comfortable than the modern stuff Hunter loved. Shawn felt right at home.

Shawn put his bag down. He and Adam went back downstairs and helped Mrs. Ritter finish cleaning. Shawn made Adam carry the bags of bottles and garbage down the hill to the big trash dumpsters. He wouldn't let Adam use the wheelbarrow he normally used for the chore. Adam was panting hard by the second trip and he two more to go.

The dogs were outside with them. They followed Adam halfway down the driveway, then stopped where Adam had trained them stop. They barked encouragement as Adam trudged back up the hill. By the time Adam finished he was sweating profusely, and alcohol seemed to ooze out of his body as well.

Adam smelled like a distillery and felt like a glue factory. Shawn was satisfied, it meant the poison was working its way out of Adam's system.

With another hug, and a hefty cash bonus, from Adam, Elsie Ritter left with the promise she would always come back. As she drove away, Shawn and Adam were alone. Now Shawn could really get to work.

Shawn sent Adam up for another shower. When Adam came back down, Shawn was writing out a grocery list. So much for rest.

Shawn drove Adam's truck as they headed down into Asheville. "Looks like it could snow today." Adam stated from behind his sunglasses. Shawn just nodded.

At the store, they loaded up on meat, bread, milk, eggs, dog food, juices and other supplies. Shawn intended on flushing out Adam's system with cranberry juice and would feed him lots of pasta and cheese.

As they made the turn to go up Adam's extremely steep driveway, it did indeed begin to snow. "You're lucky. I was going to make you walk up the hill with that hundred pound sack of dog food. I don't want you sweating so hard in the cold and snow and get sick on top of everything else." Shawn spoke seriously.

Adam had never been so thankful for snow in his life. By the time they got to the house, it was a near blizzard. Shawn carried in the groceries while Adam carried in wood for the fireplace. He carried enough wood to last well into the next day.

Adam soon has a fire blazing. The house had central heat and air, but he rarely used it. The fireplace hadn't been built just for looks, it was designed to heat the first floor of the house. It was so well done, a lot of heat also went up the stairs to the second floor.

"Well, you have sweat out a lot, so you go ahead and rest now. I'll make us some lunch. I want you to drink as much cranberry juice as you can. It will clean out your kidney's and liver. How are you feeling, honestly? You must be honest, even if you're craving, I need to know." Shawn used his most serious tone of voice and look yet. This was not a game.

Adam sat in his recliner, Branny in his lap. "I'm tired, but okay. Head still hurts, but it's a much duller ache. I'm not craving, yet. I will be honest, Shawn. I want to be myself again, for Bret... and you... and for myself." Adam spoke with sincerity.

Shawn grinned. "I'm glad you added yourself. None of this will work if _you_ don't want it for yourself."

Adam followed Shawn into the kitchen to get some juice. "Shawn, may I ask, what finally made you quit drinking and taking drugs?" His brow arched with curiosity.

Shawn threw some ground beef in a pan to fry for spaghetti sauce. He looked at Adam. "The truth? I fell in love, and no, it wasn't Hunter. It was years before Hunter came to the WWE. The man told me, before I could love him or anyone else, I had to love myself. He helped me... like I'm helping you. It's my way of paying it forward." Shawn explained as he turned back to the stove. He began to add chopped onion and spices to the simmering meat.

Adam walked up to Shawn and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "It was Bret, wasn't it?"

Shawn looked at Adam. "Yeah, it was. I owe him so much. Helping you, helps me repay him. We got very close, but nothing physical ever happened between us. Eventually Hunter came along and Bret left the WWE, but yes, Bret was the first great love of my life... that never was. He was meant for you."

Adam nodded. "I knew some of it, from Bret. But, I never knew he was the one that helped you. I'm very glad he did. Are _you_ really okay? I mean Hunter and..." He hesitated to push, but he wanted to be there for Shawn as well.

"Yeah... well... no. I think, being here helping you is good therapy for me. I know in my head a divorce was on the horizon, but my heart is broken. I loved Hunter..." Shawn's turquoise eyes filled with tears. Adam pulled the older man into his arms. Even though Shawn was slightly smaller, Adam felt safe for the first time since Bret's death as Shawn embraced him as well.

Shawn held Adam close. He felt calmer than he had in a long time. Shawn had to let go before the meat started to burn. Adam went back to his chair with his glass of juice.

Shawn was constantly amazed. Adam had everything set up like he kept his ranch in Texas. It was just like he was at home. Adam even kept his pasta in tall, skinny decorative cans like he did.

"Do you eat in your chair?" Shawn called out to Adam after a while. He smiled, Adam was engrossed in a hockey game, so like Bret used to do.

"Yeah, I do. But you don't have to wait on me." Adam looked at Shawn with one eye and the television with the other. It was an exciting match.

"Enjoy it, today." Shawn spoke in a slightly evil tone with a sly smirk on his lips. It made Adam swallow hard.

Shawn brought Adam a huge plate of spaghetti, a bowl of salad and garlic bread. He then brought in a plate for himself and sat in the other recliner.

"You're gonna make me fat." Adam laughed when he took a huge bite of the spaghetti.

"I hope so, a little anyway. You've lost too much weight. It's from the hangover throw ups. I was down to one thirty five once. Bret said a fly could knock me over. God he was funny... oh Adam... I'm... it's good to talk about him though. He was so much of life... he'd want to be remembered." Shawn gave Adam a smile. It was better to talk about Bret and not keep it all bottled up.

"I'm alright, Shawn. It helps, to be able to talk about Bret with someone who probably knew him better than I did. Buy the way, thank God you can cook... or else we'd starve. About the only think I can do is grill steaks on the stove grill." Adam laughed again and ate another huge bite. He hadn't realized how truly hungry he was.

It wasn't long before Shawn was equally engrossed in the hockey match. He'd learned to like hockey from Bret and he actually enjoyed a good game. Hunter hated hockey, so Shawn hadn't watched for a while.

Adam ate almost the whole plate of spaghetti. "Shawn, if I eat anymore I will explode. It was really, really good. Thank you." He followed Shawn into the kitchen and helped wash dishes and clean up. They talked about the game, and Adam caught Shawn up on what teams were at the top.

When they finished in the kitchen, Adam gave Shawn a heavy coat and gloves. They took the dogs outside. The snow still fell. Three inches already covered the ground.

Adam scooped up some snow and made a snowball. He threw it for the dogs to chase. Tundra, the husky, loved the falling snow. He barked and chased the flakes, and his tail. Both Adam and Shawn laughed at his antics.

Shawn was still laughing when a snowball smacked him on the head. He spun around and saw Adam looking way too innocent. As fast as lightening, Shawn fired a snowball back at Adam.

The bad thing was, Adam had turned just as Shawn threw. The snowball smacked Adam right between the eyes. He crashed to the ground like a rag doll, red splatters surrounded Adam's head. Adam didn't move.

 _ **PLEASE**_ **REVIEW!**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Starting this week I will publish a chapter of this story on Wednesday or Thursday. I now have enough chapters typed in that I can start publishing two a week. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am very glad to know you are enjoying this story. Plenty more drama to come! Thank you, have a wonderful day, Lady Dragonsblood._


	5. Healing Hearts

Shawn rushed over to Adam. He hadn't noticed when he'd scooped up his snowball, he'd also picked up a small rock from the driveway.

"Adam, Adam... come on, Adam." Shawn gently shook the younger man. There was a small cut on Adam's forehead. Like most cuts to the head, the amount of blood was deceptive.

Shawn gathered up a handful of snow and plastered it on the bleeding wound. The dogs had grown silent and sat. The three watched with anxious canine eyes.

Adam let out a loud groan. "You...got... a... good... arm... Heartbreaker." His eyes fluttered open as he spoke. Adam's head was back to banging like a drum.

Shawn was relieved Adam had woken up so quickly. "Oh darlin', I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I'd picked up a rock in the snowball. Can you get up?" His eyes were filled with concern, his brow crinkled in worry.

"I think so..." Adam groaned as he sat up. Shawn still held the wad of snow against Adam's cut.

With Shawn's strong shoulder to lean on, they managed to get into the house. "Come on kids." Shawn called the dogs and slapped his leg. The three dogs came at a run into the house and went right to their water bowls.

Shawn helped Adam up the stairs to his bedroom. In Adam's master bath, Shawn sat Adam down on the toilet. He removed his coat, then helped Adam out of his. Shawn wet a wash cloth, and held it against Adam's forehead. The bleeding had almost stopped.

"I feel so terrible. We were having such a good time. I'm supposed to be helping you, not killing you..." Shawn's eyes suddenly filled with tears, he felt so terrible about what had happened.

"Shawn, don't cry. It was an accident. Bret did the same thing. Only that time I was out for an hour. He took me to the emergency room. I'm fine, the bleeding has even stopped. Only thing is, my head hurts again." Adam managed to give Shawn a pretty grin.

"You must be exhausted. You've had quite a day. An early night would do us both good. Are you hungry?" Shawn asked as he hung their wet gloves over the shower rail.

"Not at all. I'm ready for bed." Adam stated with a yawn. He'd done a lot that day. Tried to kill himself, sobered up, taken down the trash, helped clean, gone grocery shopping, eaten, then played a couple hours in the snow, then got beaned in the head. Yes, Adam was more than ready for bed.

"I'm beat too. You okay? Any cravings?" Shawn asked pointedly as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom.

Adam thought about it. "Not yet, I'm too tired. I guess it will come, but now, I just want to sleep." He gave another huge yawn. Adam really didn't feel any cravings for the whiskey... yet. He knew he'd have to be honest with Shawn when he did.

"Just call me if you need me. You don't need to be alone when the withdrawals start. You haven't been a drinker for that long, so maybe it won't be too bad. They were horrible for me. I had the D-Ts for days. Poor Bret, he sat by my side, not sleeping for over seventy two hours. Well, I'm gonna shower and turn in. What about the dogs?" Shawn asked Adam.

"They stay downstairs. They still had plenty of food in their bowls. Yes, Bret would do the same whenever I was sick. However, when he was down with a cold or flu, he wanted to be left alone. Thanks for being here, Shawn. Good night, brother." Adam stood and gave Shawn a hug.

"Good night, brother." Shawn returned the hug, then went to his own room. He too, was extremely exhausted. He'd been through all of that with Adam, plus a flight from Chicago.

Shawn relished in a steaming hot shower. The fireplace downstairs made the upstairs warm, but not overly so. Shawn chattered as he dried off and slipped on a pair of sleeping pants and a thermal shirt. He kept one ear out for Adam, but the blond snored softly. Shawn shook his head, well Adam's snore was nothing compared to Hunter's.

Shawn slid into the comfortable king sized bed. The mattress was perfect for his back, not too soft, not too hard. He sighed, it was truly like being at home on his ranch. He quickly fell into a deep and restful sleep.

The Heartbreak Kid wasn't sure if he'd been asleep for a minute or for hours, when he was suddenly woken by Adam's whimpers and cries. He quickly jumped out of the bed and ran across the hall. He didn't notice that Tundra, Branny and Shine sat at the top of the stairs.

"Bretty... please... come back... don't leave... me... don't leave... me." Adam's whimpers turned into words as Shawn drew near to Adam's bed.

Shawn's heart broke. Adam sounded so pitiful, so broken and so afraid. How well he knew those cries, only his had been for booze and pills. He lay on the bed, along side Adam.

Shawn gently shook Adam. "Darlin' wake up, you're dreaming." Shawn spoke softly at first. He knew a harsh wakeup was a last resort.

Adam whimpered again. He turned and clutched Shawn around the waist. Adam's whimpers immediately stopped and he fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Shawn sighed. He was now unable to go back to bed, Adam held him too close. He smiled, at least he had helped Adam feel better. Shawn eased into a more comfortable position and was soon asleep himself.

Adam had two more nightmares. Each time he clutched more and more to Shawn. Finally, after the last nightmare, Adam's head was on Shawn's shoulder, and Shawn's arms were around Adam's waist. Both men slept soundly and deeply.

Shawn woke up first, he had no idea for a minute where he was. For a moment the blond head on his shoulder made him think he was at home with Hunter. Shawn then realized it wasn't Hunter it was Adam. It all came back to him. He was in Asheville, to help Adam.

Adam began to wake up. Shawn thought it was cute the way the younger man smacked his lips as he gained consciousness. Shawn had a brief lover who did the same thing, years ago.

Shawn had never noticed that Adam's eyelashes were so long and thick until they fluttered to open. "Good morning." Shawn's voice was deep and even raspier than usual. It was his morning voice.

Adam's eyes flew open. It took him a moment to focus. He looked up into the most beautiful shade of turquoise blue eyes. The eyes of Shawn Michaels. Adam sat up and felt his face flush.

"Oh, Shawn. I'm so sorry. Did I sleepwalk?" Adam asked, red faced. He looked around, he was in his own room.

Shawn chuckled. "No. You had a nightmare. I came in to wake you, but you kinda grabbed on to me and fell back to sleep. You had a couple more turns, then finally you fell into a deep sleep. I don't mind, if you slept well." He gave Adam a lazy eyed smile.

"Well, I did. I feel rested. Did you manage to get some sleep?" Adam yawned and stretched his long, lean body under the thick pile of covers.

"A very good sleep as a matter of fact. Well, I guess my morning run is out, it's still snowing." Shawn commented as he looked out the large plate glass window of Adam's bedroom. He loved the huge windows. He chuckled, Hunter would hate them. He would have them covered them with thick, heavy draperies.

"What's so funny? Oh... I have a treadmill in the basement gym. Feel free to use it, and anything else I have; you don't have to ask." Adam gave another lazy stretch and yawn.

"You're like a lazy cat in the morning. I was just thinking, Hunter would have those windows covered with black drapes. He hates morning light. All the windows at the ranch are like yours. You have a gym in the basement? Yeah, we will both have a good workout." Shawn spoke through a yawn of his own.

"Meow." Adam joked and stretched again. He then continued. "You go ahead. I am not a first thing in the morning workout person."

Shawn suddenly jumped out of the bed and dragged the covers off Adam. "Well you are... oh... OH!" He was flabbergasted, Adam was completely naked under the covers. Shawn slapped his hand over his eyes. "Oh Adam, I'm so sorry." He never noticed as they curled up together during the night.

Adam laughed at Shawn's antics. The man tried to find the door with his hand over his eyes. Adam quickly slipped on the robe he kept on the chair by the bed. "It's okay, I have my robe on now. You weren't aware that I sleep naked. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shock you. I'll wear sleeping pants while you're here." Adam thought Shawn was hysterically funny.

Shawn could not look Adam in the eye. "Your house, your bedroom... oh... be in the basement in fifteen minutes." He muttered as he went to his guest room to change.

What Shawn was flustered about wasn't that Adam slept naked, what got to him was the beauty of Adam's body. Naked men were nothing to a wrestler, but very few had legs like the ones Shawn had seen. He'd never really noticed Adam in the locker room, but somehow, now he did. He shouldn't feel this way, especially about the man he was trying to help and the fact that Adam was his best friend's widower. Shawn needed a workout; now.

Adam's laugh turned into a groan. He knew Shawn was serious about the workout and sadly Adam knew it was his own fault. He still had alcoholic toxins in his system that needed to be cleaned out. He dressed in shorts, sneakers and a hoodie.

Adam went downstairs first. He greeted his dogs with hugs and kisses. He opened the door and let them out for their morning potty run. It had snowed all night, but only another couple of inches. It was still snowing, but it was more like fine dust. It would probably stop later, and probably already had down in town.

Next, Adam stirred up the fire, added a few logs and soon had a nice flame going. Next he filled the dogs bowls with fresh food and clean water. Lastly Adam put on a pot of coffee to have ready after the workout. He then drank a glass of cranberry juice.

Shawn came down the stairs. He also wore shorts, sneakers and an old DX hoodie. He'd taken a very fast, very cold shower and was back under his normal control.

"How are you feeling?" Shawn asked as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

Adam opened the back door that led out to the garage, and whistled. "So far so good. I know it's gonna hit, but maybe I can psych it out." He moved aside as the dogs came bounding in and went right to their food bowls.

Shawn shook his head. "I doubt it, but maybe you weren't to that point of addiction yet. Be honest, how much did you drink a day?" Shawn asked as he took his last sip of orange juice.

Adam lowered his eyes. "Maybe quarter of a bottle at first, then half. The last week it was a bottle per day. I was foggy most of the time. I'd sober up enough to take a hike with the dogs, but then I'd just drown their fur crying. Sometimes I'd manage to get to the store..." Adam looked up at Shawn with tear filled eyes. "When is going to stop hurting, Shawn?" A few tears ran down his cheeks.

Shawn pulled the younger man into his arms. Adam's head rested on Shawn's shoulder despite their difference in height. Shawn was a good three inches shorter than Adam, but their bodies fit like puzzle pieces.

"It's gonna hurt for a long time, darlin'. You two loved each other very much. A love like that will never truly die. You will always carry Bret in your heart. I can say, one day, it will hurt a little less, then the next day, a little less than the day before. Give yourself time. It's okay to hurt, but it's okay to laugh too. Come on, a work out will help." Shawn reinforced his words with another hug.

Adam nodded, but was slow to break the embrace. Shawn's arms felt so good, strong and safe. Adam slowly pulled away with a sniff. He wiped his eyes with his hands. Tundra and Shine sat by the door, Branny was on his bed by the fire.

"Okay you two, but I'll be downstairs, so you will be stuck out in the cold..." Adam opened the garage door. Shawn and Adam burst out laughing, both large dogs ran to their beds by the fire.

Adam shut the door, then turned to open the door to the basement. He flicked the light switch. "You know, how Shine understands is beyond me. She is totally deaf, but it's like she can read my lips." The two men went down the stairs. At the bottom, Adam flicked on more lights.

"Maybe she can... oh wow... this house never stops amazing me. Wait... is that a WWE ring?" Shawn's eyes were wide with his amazement, and his voice filled with awe as he surveyed the room.

Adam had the usual equipment, a treadmill, weight machine, power lifting bench, bar bells, but he also had a full sized wrestling ring in the middle of the room. He also had the Wrestlemania XXVII ring skirt and floor mats.

"Yeah it is. It is the actual Wrestlemania twenty seven ring. The ring my last match happened in. Vince gave me the chance to buy it first... Bret bought it for me on the spot." Adam smiled softly as he fingered the ring skirt.

"Wow, that's amazing. That's where Mark and Hunt had their great match. Vince offered me the twenty six ring, but..." Shawn's voice faded as he continued to admire the ring.

Adam looked at Shawn with concern. Shawn seemed to be hiding a painful thought. Maybe he could help Shawn as much as Shawn was helped him.

"What is it, Shawn. I think, by now, we can talk about anything." Adam laid a gentle hand on Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn guffawed. "Hunter thought it was a waste of money and space in our gym. He said we have ring access all the time. Sentimental value doesn't mean much to Hunter. See what I mean, there was a disconnect for a long time. Well, Mark has the ring, and I'm glad he does. If I couldn't have it, then he should. And, stop putting off the workout. Now, can you run ropes or is that too much on your neck? You have to honestly tell me what you can and can't do." Shawn had regained his tough love tone.

Adam dropped the ring conversation. "Yes, I can run ropes. I just can't take any bumps at all. I can lock up and do very basic moves, but I usually don't risk it. How many, Master?" He knew exactly what Shawn was going to do, make him run the ropes.

"Oh, until I run five miles. But listen, I want you to work the poison out of your system, not hurt yourself. If you feel neck pain, stop. Understand?" Shawn looked at Adam with a serious glare.

Adam bowed low from the waist. "Yes, Master." When he stood erect, he gave Shawn a very typical Edge head wobble and smirk. Shawn laughed and gave Adam a gentle push toward the ring.

Shawn laughed again. The treadmill was the same one he had at the ranch. It was even set at the same mile per minute pace rate ad incline as the one at the ranch. Shawn started the treadmill and began his five mile run. Luckily the machine faced the ring, so he could keep an eye on Adam.

Shawn watched Adam carefully. Adam was good and paced himself. He knew Adam had a tendency to push himself, sometimes unsafely. Bret had called him once when Adam had torn his Achilles tendon. Adam had pushed himself hard to return to the WWE in time for the Royal Rumble. Just so Chris Jericho would have a match at Mania that year. Adam was just that unselfish. He'd easily risk his own health for someone else's benefit.

Adam had run about three hundred rope laps. His lungs burned and his sides felt like jelly, but he kept going. When he'd first started wrestling school, they started each day with five hundred rope runs and finished each day with five hundred more.

Rope running was wrestling school 101. A wrestler would start on one side of the ring, take three paces to the other side of the ring, bounce off the ropes, take another three paces back to the starting side. That was one rope run. When someone first ran the ropes, their sides would be back and blue then yellow and green. A veteran would eventually build up a resistance to the bruising and their skin would only redden. Adam knew he would probably be back to black and blue before Shawn was done with him.

Shawn kept one eye on Adam, but he also had his mind on Hunter. Being away from the WWE had helped. The more Shawn thought about it, the more he realized a divorce was the best thing they could have done. Hunter was a wonderful friend, fantastic lover and a companion. A husband shouldn't be a companion, he should be a soul mate.

Adam was about to make his three hundred fiftieth pass when his body suddenly objected, his feet tangled, his knees quaked and his stomach lurched. The next thing Adam knew he was lying in the middle of the ring. His body shook like he was in an earthquake, only he was the quivering earth.

Shawn nearly tripped up when he heard Adam crash down on the mat. He jumped off the treadmill when it slowed enough. Shawn slid under the bottom rope to Adam.

Adam's eyes were open, but they had an empty look. Shawn knew there was nothing to do but wait the seizure out, and if Adam started to vomit, keep him from choking. Shawn knew, now the detox had truly started. Adam would probably be a real bastard for a few days, luckily Shawn knew it wouldn't last forever.

Shawn caressed Adam's brow and spoke soft comforting words. Slowly the trembling stopped. Adam moaned loudly. "Buc..." Shawn knew what Adam had tried to say.

The older man slid out of the ring and grabbed the small trash can in the corner. He got it back to the ring just in time for Adam to vomit. Shawn held the bucket in one hand, and Adam's pony tail in the other. Adam threw up until he got the dry heaves.

"Poor baby. Feel better now?" Shawn put the bucket down, bless him, the fumes were vile, more toxins had left Adam's body. It was amazing what the human body did to clean itself. That's why it was important to keep the body clean to begin with. A lot of people learned that lesson the hard way.

"Ugh. I was fine. I was a bit winded, but not too bad. I just... went to jelly. Why... do... I want a drink?" Adam couldn't believe he actually wanted the vile whiskey, but he did.

Shawn sighed. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up and some food in you." Shawn helped Adam slide out of the ring, they went up the stairs slowly. "It's like I said, alcohol is a vile master. Your body wants to replace what it thinks it just lost." Shawn continued as they went up to Adam's bedroom.

Shawn was afraid to leave Adam alone, just in case, so he sat on the bed and waited for Adam to shower and brush his teeth.

When Adam came out of the bathroom, he wore a pair of sleeping pants. "Will you rub the acacia cream on my sides? Maybe I shouldn't have... but... I felt good. It felt good to run the ropes again." Adam flopped down face first on his bed.

"Yes, I will, but let me shower first. Can I use yours? I hate to leave you alone." Shawn asked with a raised brow.

"Sure." Adam muttered into the pillow. He was trying not to crave a drink.

Shawn quickly went to his room, grabbed some clean underwear and jeans. He took a fast but cleansing shower in Adam's bathroom. He dried off. He left his mid-back length, coppery blond hair down so it could air dry. It wasn't often anyone saw it completely down from its trademarked half-pony look HBK was known for.

Shawn knew Adam was awake when the younger man spoke. "Shawn... I want it so bad. I really didn't think... I could get addicted so quick..." Adam growled yet whined at the same time.

The older man sighed deeply. "That's what everyone thinks; I won't get addicted, I can easily quit any time. Well, that's the lie alcohol wants you to believe. You ready for the acacia treatment? If so, um... I need to straddle your butt. Gee, what a pancake butt, Cena should be jealous with that bubble butt he has." Shawn laughed as he picked up the tube of anti bruising cream made from the acacia plant.

Adam let out a bit of a laugh. "I'm jealous of Cena. I don't want a big bubble butt, however, some butt would be good. Do what you have to do, just make the pain go away... talk to me Shawn... it helps."

Shawn smiled. He well remembered making Bret talk to him when the cravings hit. Shawn straddled Adam's ass. He squished some of the thick cream onto his fingers, then began to gently work the cream into Adam's ring rope bruised sides.

"I wish now I hadn't said to run the ropes. That was bad judgment on my part, I'm sorry." Shawn sighed as he massaged more cream into Adam's skin. Shawn tried not to notices what a beautiful back the younger man had.

"I pushed myself. God that feels so damn good... more Shawnnie, please more..." Adam's whines were almost sexual in nature.

Shawn thought it was about time to bring up the idea of Adam returning to the WWE, to join the commentary team while JBL was away. Shawn hoped that would lead to Adam staying and working backstage.

The Showstopper squished out more cream and rubbed it into Adam's soft skin. "Adam, I want to talk to you about something very serious. I want you to listen carefully, and do _not_ make a snap judgment..." he paused to let his words sink in.

Adam nodded and spoke at the same time. "Okay. Is it bad news?" He craned his neck to look up at Shawn with worried eyes.

Shawn gently eased Adam's head back down before he hurt his fragile neck. "No, darlin', it's not bad news, just important. I'm replacing The King on RAW. He's going to the blue brand, it's easier on his heart, less travel and such. He'll still do some pay per views and of course Mania, I am really looking forward to it..."

Adam interrupted. "How great. You and Jibble have a great chemistry. I feel kinda sorry for Cole, being between you two. Congratulations... but what does that have to do with me?" He nuzzled deeper into his pillow. The craving had almost vanished and he was relaxed under Shawn's ministrations.

"Well, now _listen_ , and you'll _learn_ something. Next month, Bradshaw is going to be gone for three months to do the next of his Seven Summits Mountain Climbs. Vince, Hunter and I want Edge to come and take his place. When Jibble comes back, we'd like you to work on creative and booking, maybe be a producing agent from time to time. I do not want your decision now. I only want you to think about it. It will give you something to do and give you a platform for the Hart Foundation. WWE can provide world wide exposure." Shawn explained as he kept up the massage on Adam's ribs.

Adam inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. "I... don't know, Shawn. I always said, if Edge couldn't be in the ring, I didn't want any part of it But, you make a good point with the Hart Foundation. It would be great to be around Nattie and Tyson. They are the only family that spoke to me. If Ellie knew, she'd be furious. But... the dogs... they are used to me bing home now..." Adam was torn. He would love to have something creative to do, and he did miss all the boys. Travel was a breeze since his last neck surgery, but he also liked being at home.

Shawn squeezed out one more dose of the cream. Adam really didn't need it, but he felt Adam relaxing and he didn't want the younger man to tense up again as they spoke. Besides, it relaxed Shawn as well.

"That's why I don't want you to decide right now. I want you to think about it. You know, your kids could go visit my ranch. I have someone on the place all the time. They could run and play with no traffic. Well, Bret's family is a mess best left forgotten. The best thing Bret ever did was iron clad his will to keep them out of it. Nattie is good girl, the one exception, well and Tyson, but he's only a Hart by marriage. Anyway, just think about it." Shawn continued the massage but had turned his hands to Adam's neck and shoulders.

"I could really take the kids to your ranch? Missus Ritter would come every day, twice a day, but she can't live in. Her handicapped mother lives with her and needs Miss Elsie. She can't take the kids to her house because she lives in a tiny trailer. They'd be here alone. I'd send them to Calgary, but they'd still be alone. Plus I honestly don't trust that they wouldn't be in danger from the family. Anyway the family can hurt me seems to be their aim. I got a very nasty card from Diana and Ellie... I... took my... it started the nightmares..." Adam suddenly flipped onto his back. He'd forgotten Shawn sat astride his hips.

"AH!" Shawn cried out at Adam's sudden movement. Luckily he fell to the left onto the bed, instead of to the right and on the floor. He landed on his back with an "oomph." Shawn also became an Adam magnet.

The blond curled up against Shawn, his head on Shawn's bare chest. Shawn instinctively wrapped his arms around Adam and held him close. It struck Shawn how comfortable it felt to hold Adam like this.

"Want to tell Uncle Shawnnie all about it? It might help." Shawn spoke softly, his fingers lightly brushed the soft skin of Adam's arm.

Adam sniffed deeply. Shawn's light covering of chest hair felt soft against his cheek. It was different, Bret had always kept himself hairless, as did Adam. Adam liked the "manly" feel of Shawn's chest hair. Adam nuzzled in closer, he felt so safe.

"When I got here, at first, I was alright. Sad, lonely and heartbroken, but hiking with the dogs, being here in my space, I felt okay..." Adam began to tell Shawn the way the nightmares and drinking had started.

Shawn caressed Adam gently and held him close. He would give Adam all the time he needed, even if it took all day and night, this was Adam's time to heal.

Adam sniffed again and continued. "The mailman brought me a box of mail. It was mostly cards from locals I know, a few fans in the area. The next day, I read a few more. Then I saw one in a bubble gum pink envelope. It obviously caught my attention. I thought some sweet fan was paying a tribute to Bret. I opened it. It was a congratulations card. I checked the envelope, but there was no return address and the postmark was unreadable, one of those computer printed stamp things..." Adam paused again. Fresh, warm tears fell onto Shawn's chest.

"Take your time, darlin', we have nothing but." Shawn encouraged softly. Shawn also thought the more he knew about the problem, the more he could figure out how to help. When he could, he would apply the lessons he'd learned as he was born again into God's loving arms. However strong his faith in God and Jesus were, Shawn never, ever forced his religious views on anyone, unless they asked. But still he could apply what he'd learned.

Adam smiled through the tears. "I like it when you say darlin', it's so Texas gentleman." He nestled deeper against Shawn's chest and again continued. "Anyway, I thought, congratulations? I thought maybe it was for something a while ago and it had just been lost in the mail, you know it happens. So, I opened the card. It read, Congratulations on your victory. Then I saw the signatures of Diana and Ellie and a drawing of a broken heart with wings and a halo. A broken arrow stuck out of the heart. It was a very sarcastic play on Bret's winged skull logo. Oh and under their signatures was a drawing of a skull and cross bones. I knew the artwork style well, it was Bruce." Adam was halted when Shawn let out a growl-like sound.

"Sorry to interrupt, but yeah, that's Bruce's style and the sisters. They were nasty to anyone who got close to Bret. They were all so damn jealous of Bret, except Owen. They were all close as kids when they were little, but as you well know, Stu and Helen always favored Bret and Owen because they were the only ones that didn't take and take from them. Helen and Stu left everything to Bret and Owen. Well, you know all that. I guess Bret shutting them out of the will..." Shawn stopped to let Adam continue.

"Yeah. They hated me from the get go and it didn't help that I gave all the liquid assets to the Hart Foundation. I knew it was the best thing to do. I am well fixed for life, without Bret's money. So I let his money go to research and help for other stroke and prostate cancer victims..." Adam suddenly sat up a bit and looked directly into Shawn's beautiful eyes.

Adam went on. "Shawn, promise me you'll go have a prostate exam. I know it's embarrassing, but please, Shawn, do it... please?" He begged with every fiber of his being. His green eyes reflected his request.

Shawn gently eased Adam's head back down, and caressed his brow with feathery strokes. "Easy, darlin'. I've already done it. Vince arranged for the entire male employee roster to have the test while we were in Chicago. Vince went first, and that doughy keestered bastard let them film it so we'd know how simple and quick it was. There was Vince, ass up on the Titan Tron during the boys only meeting he called at the arena. Bret would have been proud. As far as I know, everyone checked out alright. So you just rest easy. We're going to do it every year. If you come back, the Foundation can be a huge part of that, under your supervision." His raspy voice was soft and light as he explained everything to Adam.

Adam let out a few chuckles as Shawn spoke of Vince's keester like he was in DX again. Adam then teared up, knowing what Vince had done, in honor of Bret, and the health of the entire WWE male roster.

"If people only saw more of that side of Vince... I don't mean his ass... That's the _real_ Vincent Kennedy McMahon... well, back to the card. I turned it over, and there was a note." Adam reached over to the bedside table, the movement caused him to slide across Shawn. Adam opened the drawer and pulled out a bubble gum pink envelope. He settled back into his original position, curled up against Shawn, his head on the older man's chest. He handed the card to Shawn like it was poisoned.

"I... can't... you... read it..." Adam hesitated. He never wanted to read it again. He only hung on to it because Bret always warned him to keep things like that, in case of a law suit. So, he'd kept it.

Shawn wished he had his reading glasses, but he held the card up and out and was able to read it with a squint of his lazy eye. It wasn't too bad today, thankfully. Shawn read the vile note to himself.

" _Dear, not so Dear Adam. Well, it took you a few years, but, you finally achieved your gold digging goal. You do know Bret never really loved you, he was just tired of being lonely. You were just a body for him to stick his dick in; a whore. You made him so miserable, he had to get a private place to go write, to make money to keep you around. We know about your private Mountain hideout. Is that where you fucked your other Sugar Daddies? Of course, we don't care that you used Bret's body, but we do care that you managed to fuck your way into an unbreakable will. So again, congratulations. We're glad Bret's gone, at least now we don't have to see his holier than thou face ever again. Good luck finding your next Sugar Daddy. Here's a tip, rumor is, Shawn Michaels might need a new fuck toy soon, try his sorry ass next. You do know, he too, sat on Bret's weak prick, or maybe he fucked Bret, he likes both. He just wasn't as smart as you. Guess you were the better cock sucker. Have a wonderful broken hearted life, you blond, bimbo whore. You won, go fuck yourself. No, go kill yourself. All our love and sisterly affection, Ellie and Diana Hart."_

Shawn was speechless with rage and pity as he put the poison filled card back in the deceptively cheerful envelope. He tossed it onto the bedside table.

On instinct, he pulled Adam in so close a hair wouldn't fit between them. He kissed the top of Adam's blond head. He spoke with a low growl to his Texan drawl.

"You sweet, darlin' baby. Bret would be beyond furious. I would have started drinkin', token and droppin' if I'd gotten a letter like that. Don't you even dare think one word of that... that... letter is true. You were the love of Bret Hart's life. He would have walked the fires of hell for you. You encouraged each other to have your private retreats. Where they got that garbage about me I have no idea. The closet thing to anything sexual between Bret and I was one time... oh hell, no secrets here. I was stoned as hell and so hard and worked up it hurt. He jerked me off before I damaged myself. We kissed, twice, and that was the extent of any sexual relationship. You didn't buy into their shit did you?" Shawn's words were a soft ruffle against Adam's hair.

Adam voice was muffled as his head rested against Shawn. "No, not really, but, I dunno, just it... was so hateful... then the nightmares started... why do... I only loved him... I had my own money..." He was nearly in tears again.

Shawn gave the top of Adam's head another kiss. "Because jealousy is another vile deceiver. Now you can get up and make Bret proud, or lay here, be miserable and let them win." He spoke with kindness, yet there was still some tough love mixed in.

Adam couldn't help but moan. "Make Bret proud, of course, but be lazy?" he nuzzled Shawn with a yawn.

Shawn chuckled. "Nope. We gotta chop some wood. I saw a good felled tree, way down along the creek bank." He gave Adam a nudge.

Adam sat up with wide eyed horror. "Shawnnie, that tree is huge! It will... that's... oh..." He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

Shawn laughed and pulled Adam out of the bed. This was going to be a challenge, but right now, nothing was more important than healing Adam's heart, and maybe his own.


	6. Adam's Choice

Over the next few days, Adam became a short tempered nightmare as the craving for alcohol hit full force. Every time Adam got nasty, Shawn made him workout in the gym or he sent Adam out to chop wood. Adam also had a huge, four hundred pound tractor tire, he would flip over and over, then hit with a sledge hammer. It was a good all round workout.

On Friday, Adam woke up angry and snappy. Shawn was his usual patient self, to a point. The dogs had gone out for their morning run and Adam was building up the fire in the living room. Shawn was in the kitchen grilling breakfast steaks. He'd saved a few bits of trimmed fat as a treat for the dogs, as Shawn knew Adam did it all the time. Shawn's attention was drawn to the living room. Adam cursed up a storm.

"Burn you piece of fucking shit wood!" Adam poked madly at the log as he growled.

Shawn flipped the meat on the range grill, turned down the heat and went to check on Adam. Yesterday had been good. Shawn had thought they had finally conquered the cravings, but apparently, it had been gathering itself for what he prayed was a last blast.

Shawn carefully approached Adam. "Give it a bit, darlin'. Remember the wood is wet. Go wash up, steaks are done. Eggs fried or scrambled?" He maintained his calm voice.

With a growl, Adam gave the log one last bash with the poker, the flames slowly began to catch. Adam hung the poker back in its place.

"Don't fucking care, do what you want." Adam snapped as he went to the kitchen to wash up.

Shawn opened the door to the garage and called the dogs. They came bounding into the kitchen and went to their food bowls. Shawn wanted to give them the scraps first.

"Come here, kids." Shawn called to the dogs. Tundra, Shine and Branny hurried over to Shawn. They looked up with eager eyes at the Texan.

"Don't spoil my damn dogs! You trying to take them from me?" Adam's eyes were like fire. His fists balled at his sides.

Shawn took a deep breath. "I was just giving them a treat, like I've seen you do. Now go sit down, you need to eat, you will feel better."

Suddenly it was like everything inside Adam exploded. Adam's arm swept everything off the kitchen counter. Dishes, eggs, the seasonings, everything went crashing in a mess onto the kitchen tiles, with a scattering shatter. The dogs ran to their beds in the living room, terrified. Shawn had reached his own boiling point. The old Heartbreak Kid came out.

"Out! Get out! Now!" Shawn threw open the kitchen door and tossed Adam his down vest that hung on the kitchen coat rack.

When Adam's explosion ended, he felt terrible. Now that he saw what he'd done, he hung his head like a little boy, put on his vest and went into the garage.

Shawn looked at the mess on the floor. Adam had even thrown the beautifully cooked steaks on the floor. That angered him even more, damn it, he was hungry.

"Stay!" Shawn cautioned the dogs. He didn't want them to get cut paws on the broken glass trying to get to the steaks.

Shawn went out to the garage. Adam stood there like a child who'd been told 'wait till your father gets home.' And father had just come home. Shawn had to bite his lip to keep from smiling. Adam looked adorable, but right now, he had to be that father.

Shawn remained silent as he pushed the button that raised the garage door open. The tractor tire was up against the far wall.

"I want you to flip the tire, all the way down the driveway, to the road, then back to here. Sledge hammer it twenty times, then repeat. You will do it till I clean up that stupid, childish mess you made. Sweat out that craving. I love you, brother, but you took it too far; this was the last straw. I hope this is the last of it. Now, get to work." Shawn pointed to the tire with an extremely stern look on his handsome face.

"Yes, sir." Adam muttered. He thought the punishment was a bit much. As he began to flip the heavy tire, Adam changed his mind, it wasn't _enough_. Shawn... Adam knew if Shawn and Jason hadn't come when they had, he would probably be dead. Adam though drunk, had been serious about ending his life. He owed Shawn more than he could ever repay, for being there, to help him. He'd flip that fucking tire all day if Shawn told him to.

Shawn watched Adam flip the tire down the steep hill. He figured he'd have the mess cleaned up by the second or maybe third trip. It would make Adam weary enough to keep him in his chair. Shawn went into the house and began to clean up the kitchen.

By the time Adam flipped the four hundred pound tire back to the top of the driveway, he panted and was drenched in sweat. He picked up the sledgehammer and began to hit the tire. Adam had to be controlled and careful or else the heavy hammer could bounce back and smack him right between the eyes.

As he hit the tire, Adam's frustrations began to work their way out. He thought about that horrible card, the drinking, but most of all his anger at Bret for dying on him. He kept hitting the tire through the tears.

"I _hate_ you for leaving me! I hate that _your_ family did that to me! _Why_ did you leave me?! Why? Why? Why?" Adam bashed the tire harder with each word.

Adam stopped when he felt a strong hand around his arm. "Let it go, darlin'. Just let it go." Shawn spoke softly. He'd been waiting, anger was a normal step of grief, one Adam had been holding in. Shawn knew it was why Adam got so unreasonably angry during his cravings. Now, Adam could finally begin the long healing process.

Adam sank to his knees, his face buried in his hands. The tears fell like rain. Shawn stood behind Adam and placed his hands on the younger man's quaking shoulders. Adam needed this.

"I hate him for leaving me! I'm so... _mad_!" Adam cried through his tears and hands.

"You've been holding in the anger haven't you? Afraid it would sound disloyal to Bret?" Shawn asked as he kept his hands firmly on Adam's shoulders.

Adam nodded his head. "I loved him, love him still, but I am so angry that he just gave up and left me. Left me with those... that family of his... I hate him for that..." Adam's sobs increased as he spoke.

"You need to do this, release the anger. It's natural, darlin'. The person you loved left you, left you alone to deal with life. It's _okay_ to be angry." Shawn kept up the gentle encouragement.

"Oh Shawn, this is the hardest thing I've ever been through. Am I ever going to feel normal again? Like myself? Stop hurting so fucking much?" Adam finally stood and looked at Shawn like a lost puppy.

Shawn pulled Adam in for a warm, safe hug. Adam's head went to Shawn's shoulder. "I promise, you will. There will be good days and bad days, for a long while yet. Your anger will dissolve now that you've let it out. I've been waiting, it's why you got so unreasonable during your cravings." He explained as arm in arm they walked back to the house.

Adam nodded. "I... it was... more the anger than the craving. I'm sorry I've been such a bitchy bastard. I... think the worst is over. At least I hope so. I'm sorry about your beautiful steaks." Adam spoke with contrition when he saw the nearly cleaned kitchen.

Shawn smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. Go up and shower, I'll finish with this, then make us another breakfast." He'd taken the broom in hand and began to clean again.

"I'll shower, then I am taking you _out_ to breakfast. There is a diner downtown that has just what you want. No arguments." Adam didn't give Shawn a chance to respond. He went upstairs to take a shower.

Shawn chuckled, well if it made Adam feel better, why not? He quickly finished the clean up, then hurried upstairs to take his own shower.

Adam stood, clean and naked in front of the vanity mirror. He wanted to pretty himself up a bit. Not like it would have been for Bret, but just so Shawn would know he cared about the sacrifices Shawn had made to be here to help him. So, Adam got out his styling brush hair dryer and set to work.

Shawn's tummy rumbled as he sat in the living room, his cowboy hat of black felt was hooked over his knee. He wore a white and gray plaid cowboy style button down shirt, a pair of dress blue jeans and his boots. Shawn's coppery blond hair was fixed in its half pony, half down traditional style. He'd let the dogs out and back in again.

Shawn had begun to wonder if something had happened to Adam and was bout to go upstairs to check on him. As Shawn stood, Adam came down the stairs, Shawn couldn't help but stare; Adam looked stunning.

Adam had styled his long hair into soft waves of blond silk. He'd very lightly lined his eyes with liner. It was just enough to make his hazel eyes stand out. Adam had dressed in a navy blue button down and wore a pair of tight, black, dress jeans and black boots. Bret would have been so proud of the way Adam had pulled himself together.

The younger man felt the older man's gaze and flushed, but only just. "I... owed it to you to fix up a bit. I wanted to make Bret proud. You deserve the best I can give you in return." Adam explained as Shawn helped him into his coat.

"Well, darlin', Bret would be proud of you. You don't owe me, I'm just repaying an old debt. You're outta my league, I feel like an old crone next to you." Shawn joked as he clapped his hat low on his head.

Adam gave Shawn a look of disbelief. "Shawn Michaels! The Heartbreak Kid will _never_ be an old crone. You're just a sexy boy..." Adam began to sing Shawn's infamous entrance theme.

It was Shawn's turn to flush. "I'm flattered, but Adam, my darlin' brother, stop singing. Bret always said that was the one thing you could not do, he was right." He opened the drivers door of the truck for Adam.

Adam laughed. "Okay... okay." He slid into the seat behind the wheel and adjusted it back from when Shawn had driven yesterday.

The snow was still on the ground, but the sun was out, it was a beautiful morning as Adam drove to downtown Asheville.

"Feelin' better?" Shawn asked as they entered the city limits. He was still a bit worried about Adam.

"Yeah. Shawn... I'm sorry. I just felt so bad about being mad at Bret. I kept it all bottled in too long. I'm still upset, but, I know he fought hard. He _didn't_ give up, he was just _too_ tired to fight any longer. I miss him." Adam vowed not to cry. Talking about Bret to someone who knew him so well, helped. Shawn could understand things Adam said about Bret like no one else could.

"No, he never gave up on anything. He would have never left you on purpose. What you need to understand now is, he is at rest, in no more pain, his body is perfect again. He will always be with you, in your heart. But Adam, Bret wouldn't want you to be alone the rest of your life. When the time comes, and you date again, keep Bret in your heart, but let someone share it. Bret told me, he hoped you would find love again, the last time we spoke. I think he knew he was starting to lose the battle. He was so worried about you." Shawn finished speaking as Adam parked close to the diner.

Adam sighed. "He told me the same. I can't even begin to think about it now, please?" He looked at Shawn with furtive eyes.

"Of course. Come on, we can have brunch, I'm starving. Hope you brought enough money." Shawn teased with a wink and got out of the truck.

Adam laughed. "Well, if not, they know I'm good for it. If you don't mind, after we eat, I'd like to go to the bookstore. It's just up the street." Adam nodded to the store across the street and up the block a bit, a sign read Malaprop's Bookstore.

Shawn opened the restaurant door for Adam. "I don't mind. I could use some new magazines to read." He led Adam to a booth by the window. He smiled, Adam seemed to like the choice.

Adam slid into the booth. The diner was clean and modern, but had that old fashioned "downtown" feeling. A few men who sat at the counter, were deeply involved in a political discussion. A coffee club of local businessmen sat at a large table at the back and talked shop. A few ladies in fancy hats were have a tea brunch. No one paid the two world famous wrestlers any attention.

"I love this place. It's so... small town... know what I mean?" Adam asked as he looked at the plastic covered menu that was on the table.

Shawn grinned. "Yeah, I do, darlin'. There's a place like this in old San Antonio. Hunter hated it. He also would have gone right to that table in the dark corner. I like to look out and watch the people." He too looked at the menu.

Adam frowned. "Why _do_ you call me darlin' so much? I like it, your drawl makes so... I was just curious." He asked after the waitress had filled their coffee cups and taken their orders.

Shawn shrugged. "You're just the darlin' type. I miss having a darlin'. Jericho tries not to bristle, but he's a darlin' too. Hunter hated it as well. He was a babe type."

Adam nodded. "Bret was Spice, I was Sugar, but I do say babe, sometimes..." he paused, sipped his coffee then continued. "Shawn, don't get upset with me, but, you and Hunter... well... I think you'll be a lot happier now. Please... I..." Adam was halted by Shawn's hand on his as it rested on the table.

Shawn shook his head, and swallowed the sip of coffee he'd taken as Adam spoke. "No, no you're right, Adam. You know, you haven't been the only one doing some thinking and healing this week. When I see you mourning so deeply for the man you loved and married, it made me think. Would I mourn Hunter like that? If... well, I realized, while a part of me will always love him, I am happier. Being around your place makes me realize I miss my life... I mean, doing things I like. I miss my ranch. I have to buy a place in Florida, because of work, but I'm going to spend as much time as possible at home, on the ranch." Shawn spoke a bit melancholic at first, but then he became more sure and positive as he went on.

The conversation halted for a moment as their food arrived. Shawn had a nice steak and two sunny side up fried eggs, biscuits, hash browns and grits. Adam had a stack of six pancakes, two large, hand pressed sausage patties, butter and warm maple syrup. He also had a side of biscuits and gravy. Both men had ordered colas to go with their meal, and of course, coffee.

When they were alone again, Adam responded to Shawn. "That's great, Shawn. I lived in Tampa, it's quieter there and it's an easy ninety minute drive down to the Performance Center and Studio. Jay, Heath, Show, Jericho all live there. They all live around this little lake. My house was next door to Jay. Wish I still owned it, I'd let you use it. Lakeland isn't bad either. It's half-way between Tampa and the Performance Center. You know, I'd like to see your ranch sometime." Adam poured the warm syrup over his pancakes as he spoke. The syrup had soaked in and when Adam took a bite, he grinned.

Shawn laughed. "Liquid Canada?" He took a bite of his own perfectly cooked steak dipped in egg yolk.

Adam laughed as well. "Ha! You learned that from Bret. He said, warm maple syrup is like liquid Canada, and yeah it is." He stuffed another bite in his mouth. A dribble of syrup ran down his chin.

Shawn dipped a corner of his napkin in his glass of water and wiped the sticky dribble before it settled in Adam's stubble. Adam rolled his eyes with a laugh. Shawn finished with a wink. Adam shook his head.

"Well, at least you used water. Bret used spit like Ma used to do. Anyway, can I?" Adam asked with another less drippy bite of his pancakes.

Shawn's brow furrowed. Could Adam what? Then it dawned on him. "Come to the ranch? Of course, anytime you want."

Adam smiled. "Great, let's go." He sipped his coffee then ate a bite of the savory sausage.

"Yeah, okay..." Shawn laughed, then sighed. "I wish we could." His turquoise eyes filled with a melancholy look. It showed how much he missed his home.

"Well, if my dogs can really stay there, we'd better leave tomorrow. I want to get them used to it before I leave them." Adam had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

It was Shawn's turn to look like a confused puppy as he cocked his head and looked at Adam. "Are... are... you saying what I hope you're saying?"

Adam smirked his most Edge-like smirk. "If you're hoping I'm saying I'm coming back to the company, then yes, I am. I think I am ready and I need to be doing something. I might as well do what I know, and being around you and the boys... will be like having a real family. One thing though, can we keep it secret?" Adam told Shawn about his decision. He'd finally made up his mind that morning, while flipping the tire.

Shawn grinned as bright as the morning sun. "I'm so happy, darlin'. It's gonna be great having The Rated R Suuuuuuper Star back" Shawn did a perfect imitation of the way Tony Chimel always announced Edge to the ring. Luckily he did it very softly.

Adam chuckled. "Chimel should watch out! That was very good. That happened by accident you know..." Adam paused when Shawn looked at him oddly.

"It did? I thought you guys worked it out intentionally." Shawn stated with a last bite of steak and egg.

Adam swallowed his last bite of pancake. He moved the bowl and plate of biscuits and gravy closer. He always saved them for "dessert".

He explained as he arranged his plates. "No it was completely by accident. Chimel was announcing me, and suddenly his voice just cracked. In order to keep from choking, he drug out the superstar. Fans popped. Vince loved it. He said Chimel and Chimel only was to say that way from then on. It was one of those accidents that worked." Adam grinned.

"Never knew that story. Anyway, what finally changed your mind? Yesterday you were so sure you didn't want to come back. Don't get me wrong, I'm as pleased as punch, just curious." Shawn asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, part of the reason I took so long getting ready this morning is, I got a long text from Jay. He wanted an update on our progress. Then he started telling about a rib Heath and E pulled on Rose and Dallas. The Jay started in about the idea he had for a match and lastly, the boys sent their love and hoped I could come visit soon and how much they missed me. I wrote him back and gave him a little update. Anyway, it made me realize those boys are my family and, it's where I belong. Also, you're right, it's the best way to get The Hart Foundation world wide recognition. So, can we keep it a secret?" Adam looked at Shawn with wide eyed hope. He also didn't mention that he done a lot of thinking about it during his tire punishment... those were his private thoughts.

"Sure. Vince and Hunter won't tell. Oh, I'm just so excited. Now, about the ranch. I guess with the dogs we'd better drive. It's roughly twelve hundred miles, two days. You gonna be okay with leaving your truck in Texas?" Shawn finished off his coffee.

Adam pulled out his wallet and looked at the check for their meal. "Yeah, I mean I'll have to leave it anyway. You won't mind, will you? And are you really sure about the dogs?" They had gotten up and were at the register. The two men waited in line to pay.

"I never say things I don't mean. They can run for fifty miles in any direction and never see another soul. Yeah, there's pigs and snakes but they have that and worse in the woods here. Joe Greene, my rancher loves dogs. He will spoil them. One good thing, they have been used to you being gone." Shawn stated with a smile.

Adam paid and Shawn picked up a few toothpicks and some star mints. He opened the door for Adam. The two friends walked up toward the bookstore.

"Sounds like a nice guy. What does he do when you're there?" Adam asked as they casually strolled up the block.

"Joe has a house about ten miles from the main house. He fills me in on whats going on, then he vanishes. I hardly ever see him when I'm there. You can store the truck in the garage next to the barn. Joe will start it and maintain it. It's a great set up for you. Miss Elsie is great, but now she won't have to worry about getting there twice a day. You won't have to worry that something will come up and Miss Elsie might not be able to leave her mother. I'm lookin' forward to showin' you a Texas sunset, darlin'" Shawn opened the door of the bookstore for Adam.

Adam led Shawn to the display racks of magazines. Shawn went wide eyed. He'd never seen an independent book store so well stocked. It looked like they carried every magazine published. There were also Canadian, British, Spanish, French, German and even Russian magazines. Shawn was glad he'd brought his credit card.

Adam responded to Shawn as the sat on a bench to look at the magazines on the lower racks. "You're right. I do worry about Miss Elsie. She will be relieved to only have to go once or twice a week. I can't wait to see it, but, Shawnnie... take me to the Alamo?" He batted his long lashes at Shawn.

Shawn shook his head. Adam learned quick, saying "Shawnnie" got him anything he wanted. "Yes, I will. You've never been there? WWE has been in San An many times. Bret loved it. You know how much he loved history."

"No, and I've always regretted it. Well, take your time, I'm going to find some books." Adam stood up, a stack of magazines in his hand. Shawn nodded, he was lost in the hunting and outdoor magazines.

Adam and Shawn spent two hours in the bookstore. When they left, Shawn had two big bags of magazines and new paperbacks. Adam had three bags of hard cover books, paperbacks and cross word puzzle magazines.

Back at the truck Adam laughed. The club cab seat was filled with new reading material. Adam still laughed when he got behind the wheel. "Well, I figured I'd need new stuff to read on the road. The hard part will be keeping out of them until then... well, except the one I bought to read tonight." He started the truck and headed for home.

"I'll keep them in my room, avoid temptation. Which book are you allowed to have?" Shawn asked with a curious glance at Adam.

"Um... uh... well..." Adam flushed deep crimson and paid close attention to the road instead of his passenger.

"Ad-am!" Shawn began in a sing song stress of the syllables of Adam's name. "Are you reading pornography?" Shawn asked in mock shock and horror. He didn't care what Adam read in private.

"No! Oh no! I bought, 'Wrestling with My Life'. I thought the author might have some words of wisdom I could take to heart." Adam confessed sheepishly. The book was the one Shawn had written about his path to God and healing his life.

Shawn was flustered. "I'm... honored, Adam. Thank you." He was humbled. It meant a lot that Adam wanted to read his book.

When they got home, all the bags went up to Shawn's room. The two men changed into more comfy clothes and went downstairs. Adam and Shawn went outside with the three dogs. Shawn bashed the tire a few times to get some exercise and Adam ran the dogs to the creek.

Shawn put up the sledgehammer with a soft smile Hunter would like the sledgehammer, it was a good one. He flipped the tire up into place against the rock wall with a grunt and went to find Adam.

Adam sat on his favorite rock. It jutted out of the bank and over the creek. He was talking to his dogs. Shawn hung back to listen.

"... So, kids, I decided to go back to work. I know you'll miss me and I will miss you, but, I need to do this. You're gonna go stay on Uncle Shawn's ranch. You won't have woods and a creek, but you'll be able to run and run and not worry about a road. Mommy will come see you as much as possible. I... I... have to go, kids. I promised Daddy to keep his foundation going and I need people in my life. You're good kids and you have been there for me... I love you, kids. Give mommy some love." Adam's dogs surrounded him, licked his face and rubbed up against him. Adam hugged each dog with tear filled eyes.

Tundra started barking and ratted Uncle Shawn out from behind the tree. "Well, I didn't want to interrupt your parent time with the kids. Don't worry, they are gonna be happy at the ranch. I even have a spot for their beds in front of the fireplace. You know, if you had a bus like Show or Super Cena, they could travel with you." Shawn sat on the rock with Adam as the dogs went off to play.

Branny, the toy poodle was older and slower, but Shine and Tundra both nearly four times bigger and years younger, always waited for Branny. Branny was the alpha elder and Tundra and Shine respected him.

"Bret and I looked at buses. We were going to buy one but then my retirement came. Maybe, if things go well, and I decide to stay after Jibble comes back. It's expensive though, a driver, the maintenance and it is lonely and a small space for dogs. It was different with Bret there to be with the kids. So, I guess we have a road trip to plan." Adam pursed his lips. He would just load up and head for Texas. Shawn was probably a planner.

Shawn skipped a rock across the creek. "Plan? You load up, and point the hood toward Texas. We stop when we have to or want to, take back roads if we want. Hunter was a planner. The fastest route, not stops unless it was for fuel. I hated it. Now, of course, sometimes on a loop you have to plan, but not down the minute like Hunter." Shawn explained as he skipped another rock.

Adam grinned. "Whew, I thought... no, I should have known you'd be a free spirit. I need to warn you though, Branny sits up front, either on the floor board or passenger lap. He's quiet though, they all travel well and don't get sick."

Shawn laid back on his elbows and stretched out to soak up the winter sun. It felt good on his wrestling weary bones. "No problem. Branny is a good old soul. Do they still miss Luger?"

Luger had been the oldest dog. He was a yellow lab Adam had rescued as a puppy. He'd been with Adam for over fifteen years. He died of old age a year ago. Bret had wept like a baby, and Adam was devastated.

"I don't know. Sometimes Branny looks at the place Luger's pillow used to be, but who knows." Adam gave a shrug. He hadn't realized how long Shawn's legs actually were.

They let the dogs run for another hour, then Shawn and Adam went to the house. Adam started a load of laundry and Shawn built up the fire.

Together, Adam and Shawn started going through Edge's wardrobe. Adam had suits and dress clothes in styles and colors that were more suited to the character of The Rated R Superstar; Edge. Some were more "heel" like shirts in various shades of red or some were more "face" in shades of blue. The "casual" clothes Edge wore were more "street", torn jeans, metal band tee shirts, and his trusty well worn, black and white Converse sneakers.

"What about your ring coat? You need something. Bradshaw and I have our cowboy hats. King has his tee shirts. JR had his hat, Cole has nothing as the neutral, but you need something trademarked." Shawn surveyed as he held up the infamous coat.

Adam took the beloved coat. He loved the way it flowed behind him as he made his way to the ring. When he put the coat on, he instantly became Edge. "I don't think so Shawn. It's the... in ring Edge. I was thinking maybe sunglasses. Not the obvious E and C ones. The cool, stylish ones I keep in a case in my office." Adam hung the old friend of a coat back in the closet.

"Show me, cause that could work. I sure don't want another hat. Your hair is too beautiful." Shawn complimented as they went downstairs. Shawn had never been in Adam's office, he was anxious to see it.

Adam took a deep breath. He used to live in his offices both here and Calgary. But once he retired, he never used them. He knew the room would be clean, due to Miss Elsie. It was just hard to see all the things he kept there.

Adam opened the door and flipped on the lights. He stepped aside to let Shawn enter first. The office was a monument to Adam's career.

Glass box frames lined with blue velvet cloth held every title strap Adam had ever won. They went from floor to ceiling on one solid wall, then half way down on the other three walls. Glass shelves held pictures in sliver frames, a few very favorite gifts from fans were in one glass case and another held about two hundred pairs of sunglasses Edge had worn over the years. The last case held things for E and C's five second poses, and there was a collection of over a hundred kazoos.

Adam's desk faced so that the wall filled with title belts was behind him. Two file cabinets were in the corner. They held programs, magazine articles and other papers that heralded Adam's lengthy career. On Adam's desk was a large, wooden heart shaped picture frame. It contained Adam and Bret's wedding picture.

Shawn was impressed. It was a tribute, not ego driven. So many of the boys had their offices screaming their careers in ego driven show offish ways. Shawn hated to admit it, but Hunter had been one of those kind. His picture was everywhere. Bret had sort of been like that as well, but not to the scale that Hunter was. He suddenly let out a laugh.

"I just thought, eventually, the house in Florida is going to be nothing but pictures and stand ups of Hunter and Seth. They are both so ego driven. This is nice, Adam. Maybe you can help me fix my office in San An." Shawn took a few steps around the room and admired Adam's hard earned achievements.

"Sure, I'd love to help you. So, what do you think? Coming down to the announce desk in a different pair of shades each week, as I give my best Edge smirk?" Adam looked to the older man. He valued Shawn's opinion.

Shawn carefully removed a pair of Affliction aviator style glasses from the display case. He put them on Adam. Shawn then ran his fingers through Adam's luscious, soft, blond locks. They felt like silk in Shawn's fingers. He placed part of Adam's long hair over his shoulders. Adam now had that just out of bed, I had great sex last night look that made Edge.

Shawn pulled out his cell phone. "Alright, it's Monday Night RAW. They are playing your entrance..." Shawn changed his voice. "Here he is, The Rated R Superstar... EDGE!" Shawn motioned for Adam to walk towards him as he filmed Adam.

Before Shawn's eyes, Edge came strutting and smirking down the "ramp" in his office. It was almost as if Edge was on his way down to the ring to take on the Undertaker at Mania.

Shawn filmed enough so they could make a good judgment. "Okay, Come back, Adam." Shawn chuckled. "I was about ready to whip the tar outta you. You are so... you haven't missed a stride. You're gonna get such a pop, darlin'."

Adam looked at the video on Shawn's camera. Adam's heart pulled a bit. "I'm ready, Shawn. I'm ready to get back to the business I love. I know you're responsible for it. Bret would love you too. This has been the best time of my life since Bret died, despite the withdrawals and other crap. You've been so calm, caring and centering. I'll never be able to thank you." Adam hugged Shawn. Shawn wrapped his arms around Adam. Adam again felt so safe, nearly as safe as Bret used to make him feel.

Later, all of Adam's chosen sunglasses were safely packed in a special case that fit in Adam's large suitcase he used when he was in the WWE. He also packed the clothes he and Shawn had picked out. Adam then packed up his regular clothes, shoes and everything else. On thing wrestling had taught him, pack fast, pack light. Laundry could always be washed.

While Shawn was in his room packing, Adam phoned Elsie Ritter. He explained what was happening. She was thrilled for Adam. She was also happy the dogs would be where they could have more attention. She assured Adam she would look after the house and something came up, Mrs. Wilson, her neighbor would help. Adam knew and trusted Mrs. Wilson, so he was satisfied.

Adam took the dogs out for the night and later, broke the fire apart. He wanted it to die out over night, but still he would check it in the morning.

In the mean time, Shawn made a supper of ham and cheese sandwiches and boxed chicken noodle soup. Mrs. Ritter would take care of the food that they didn't use. She always did.

The men ate their dinner, washed the dishes, then took out the trash. Adam put two, one hundred pound bags of dog food in the truck. He also prepared their beds. He packed their traveling food and water bag and put it in the truck as well. All Adam needed to do in the morning was to pack their pillow beds.

Shawn and Adam then packed their suit cases into the truck and fastened down the protective cover over the bed. Their sleeping things, shower kits and other clothing would be packed into their small gym bags. Wrestlers were experts and knew how to use every pocket, pouch and compartment of their suitcases or other bags.

It was eleven pm before they got to bed, but they were all ready to get in the truck and go, whenever they wanted.

Adam was propped up in his bed when Shawn knocked at his door. Adam called out for him to come in. Shawn smiled. "Well, here. It's kind of weird to see my picture on a book you're reading, or will read. I do hope you enjoy it and that it will bless you in some way. Well, good night, darlin'. See you in the morning. Call me if you need me. Love you, brother." Shawn bid Adam good night.

"Thanks, Shawn. I'm sure it will. Love you, brother, good night." Adam took the book with a huge smile on his face.

Adam settled in. He wanted to read just a bit to calm down before sleeping. Adam opened Shawn's book. He was surprised to see something written on the title page. Shawn had inscribed the book for him.

" _Darlin', Bret would be so proud of the recovery you have made. He's smiling down on you. You are always wrapped in his angelic wings. Remember, it's never too late to have a happy ending. May the words in this book continue to inspire you. They are here because of three things. Finding my path to the Lord, Bret's unwaivering friendship, and the discovery that it was okay to love myself. Bless you, Adam. Your loving brother, Shawn "HBK" Michaels."_

Adam wiped the tears from his eyes and closed the book. Shawn's handwritten words had calmed him enough to sleep. He curled up and drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep. Just before he lost complete consciousness, Adam swore he heard and felt the flutter of wings, Bret was with him.

Two men and three dogs slept soundly. Tomorrow would start the next phase of Adam's life. He would make that start deep in the heart of Texas.


	7. Deep in the Heart of Texas

Shawn and Adam had opted to go through North Carolina, skirt through Tennessee, across Alabama, Mississippi to the coast of the Gulf of Mexico, across Louisiana and into Texas.

Adam took the first driving shift. They had started at four-thirty that morning. Shawn and Adam had slept deeply, but were excited to get started. Like Shawn had said, what did it matter, if they wanted to stop driving for the day at noon, who cared. Or, they could decide to drive nonstop.

At eight-thirty that morning, they happened to be in a small town near the Tennessee, North Carolina, and Alabama borders. There was a service station, diner, and picnic area all bounded by the same parking lot. Adam refueled the truck and ordered some breakfast burritos for Shawn and a breakfast pizza for himself, to eat at the picnic area.

While Adam did all that, Shawn leashed the dogs on their long leads, grabbed their "suitcase" of food and water, and let them run around the grassy area. Shawn decided however, that Adam could clean up their "business", especially Tundra's, poor dog dumped nearly fifty pounds, or so it looked and smelled.

Adam fed and watered his dogs, then put on a pair of disposable gloves, grabbed a Doggie Do Do bag and cleaned up their messes. Adam threw all the trash away. He washed his hands with hand gel and water from his water bottle.

"Wow, Tundra really had to go. Why do these greasy spoons always have the _best_ food." Adam expounded as he tore into a second slice of breakfast pizza.

Shawn laughed. "Well, look at the size of some of those truckers! They make Show look petite. Would you want to anger them with bad food..." Shawn halted. A woman came toward them. She pushed a wheelchair with a teen-aged sized boy.

The dogs sat up, alert but quiet. The woman left her son a little way from where Shawn and Adam sat at the picnic table. She was a middle aged lady, who looked care worn and money was probably very hard to come by. She cautiously approached.

"I'm so very sorry. Are you... yes, yes you are. Shawn Michaels and Edge. My friend, Martha, owns the diner. She called me and said it was you. I was afraid to get Bob's hopes up, but Martha was so sure. You see, Bob, he's mentally challenged. The one thing he loves is wrestling. He cried when you both retired. He has your pictures all over my walls and last year, I finally saved enough money to buy him an action figure of each of you and The Undertaker. Would you please say hello to him, then we will leave you alone. It would mean so very much to him, and to me." The lady was not only soft but well spoken. Here eyes were filled with so much hope.

Shawn and Adam both stood. "You bet we will. Is Bob afraid or allergic to dogs?" Adam asked the lady politely.

"No, he loves dogs. I'm trying to get him a service/therapy dog, but there is a long waiting list. This will mean so much to Bob." She hurried off to wheel Bob over to the table.

Shawn jogged to the truck and got his digital camera and returned. "We'll get their address and mail the pictures." Shawn winked at Adam. Adam grinned.

When Bob saw his heroes, he laughed and clapped his twisted hands. He couldn't speak in anything but mumblings, but Bob's mother always understood him.

Adam went to get the dogs while Shawn knelt down next to the wheelchair. "Hello, Bob. Wow this is a great chair you have. So, now that I don't wrestle anymore, who's your favorite?" Shawn spoke normally but plainly. He'd get pictures and autographs of Bob's favorite and mail them as well.

Bob was quick to answer. "Unmumble!" He laughed and clapped again. His eyes were like saucers he was so excited.

"Undertaker, uh?" Shawn asked with a tisk. "He beat me up! You like that?" Shawn asked with a laugh as Bob laughed.

Adam came forward with Tundra and Shine, they loved children. Branny stayed tied to the picnic table. He was too old and nippy with children if they got rough on his old bones. Bob wouldn't mean to hurt Branny, but better not to risk it.

Bob forgot all about his human heroes. Tundra and Shine could sense Bob was "different". They were very easy with the boy. Bob was on cloud nine.

For the next part of an hour, Shawn and Adam spent time with Bob and his mother. They took pictures and got their address. They promised they would send Bob the pictures in a couple of weeks. Before they left, Shawn and Linda Jackson, as they had learned her name, had prayer together. Shawn was glad to know she was a woman of extremely strong faith.

While Shawn was busy with Linda, Adam did something sneaky. He wrote a note on the pad Shawn had written Linda's address on. _"Buy him what he needs."_ Adam tore the sheet of paper from the pad, and folded it with two, one hundred dollar bills tucked inside. He hoped Linda wouldn't be insulted, but he felt Bret tell him to do it, so he did.

Bob and Linda watched as Shawn, Adam and the dogs loaded up and drove away. Linda smiled when Martha came out of the diner. Linda told Martha all about it, and thanked her for calling. Linda then looked at Martha.

"Any work? I'm two hundred dollars short for Bob's medicine this month." She looked with sad hope at her friend.

"I'm sorry, love. You can have my tips, but it ain't much." Martha replied sadly. Sometimes she had dishes or cleaning for Martha to do, or even wait on customers occasionally, but this was the slow time of year, Adam and Shawn had been the first customers of the day, besides a few locals who just drank coffee.

Linda sniffed. "He's going to be in so much pain... Bob? What is this?" She pulled a piece of paper out of Bob's contorted hand. Linda unfolded the paper. She began to sob, but they were happy tears. She showed Martha. Martha sobbed too.

Martha looked down the road where Adam and Shawn had long vanished from sight. "And they dare to call those boys fakes."

Adam confessed to Shawn. "... it was like Bret just whispered in my ear to do it. Was I wrong? I wouldn't want to insult her." He worried as he turned onto the next main road toward Texas.

Shawn rubbed Branny's head as the dog sat in the Texans lap. "No, you weren't wrong. She prayed for two hundred dollars...Watch it!" Shawn cried out as Adam swerved wildly when Shawn mentioned Linda's prayer.

Adam had to pull over and stop. "She what?" He was breathless and wide eyed. Tundra and Shine sat up, ears perked as their human spoke.

Shawn recovered enough to speak. "Yes. She asked for two hundred dollars, for Bob's pain medicine. So, God sent Bret to tell you. You just saved Bob a month of intense pain. This also tells me, you're doing the right thing. If you hadn't decided to come back to the WWE, we would have never met them. Isn't God great? Always quiet in what he leads us to do... Sorry, I don't normally preach. Can you drive?" Shawn asked brow arched.

Adam took a deep breath. "Yeah..." Adam pulled back onto the road. "We _have_ to get Mark's autograph. Send Bob a box of merch, too. Maybe someday we can get him to a show." Adam was now back under control.

"We should be able to do that. I wish I could speed up his getting that therapy dog. He just lit up around Shine and Tundra. Why didn't you bring this one over." Shawn looked down at Branny. The dog was now on the floor board on his blanket, his head rested on Shawn's booted food.

Adam explained about Branny, and after that, the two men were quiet for nearly a hundred miles. They each reflected on meeting Bob and Linda. Shawn and Adam both came to the realization that loosing the person you loved, either by death or divorce was not the worst thing in the world. There were people out there who's struggles and suffering was far sadder.

Adam was grateful for the time he'd had with Bret. But now it was time to go forward with Bret's Foundation, give Bret the legacy he so rightfully deserved. "Make Bret proud", became his new mantra.

Shawn knew he was going to be much happier. He was now free to live his way, clean and simple. Now, Shawn just wanted to do the best job he could at announcing. It was a new challenge, and if God put it in his path, it was his duty to do his best.

At three in the afternoon, they stopped at the next gas station. This time Shawn pumped the gas and got some food while Adam took care of his dogs. There was no picnic area, but there was a grassy field behind the convenience store.

Shawn and Adam ate their gas station sandwiches and the dogs ate their food. Both Shawn and Adam kept moving. They knew all too well how quickly muscles could freeze up. An hour later, with Shawn behind the wheel, they were back on the road.

Adam held Branny in his lap and yawned. Adam was always alert while he drove, but as a passenger, he could hardly stay awake. It was part of being on the road so much, you slept when you could.

Shawn smiled, Adam smacked his lips as he drifted off to sleep with Branny He looked in the rear view mirror, Tundra and Shine were also curled up together, sound asleep. Shawn had to admit, he hardly knew the dogs were there. He'd been afraid they would be loud and restless, but, they were better passengers than most wrestlers. The dogs didn't fart, burp or tell the same horrible stories, over and over.

Adam woke up when he felt the truck's forward motion stop. That also came from road trip training. You never missed a chance to have a bathroom break.

The blond realized his hand was on Shawn's thigh. "Oh, sorry. Habit I guess..." He moved his hand. "Where are we?" Adam asked as he looked out the window.

Shawn smiled. "I didn't mind. Somewhere in Mississippi, bout two hours from the gulf. I wanted a coffee and bathroom break. Dogs need a walk too. Tundra asked politely. They really are good travelers." Shawn, Adam and the now leashed dogs got out of the truck.

Shawn continued. "We had a dog when I was a kid. When we took him on trip, he walked the whole way, across the backseat, window to window. Drove dad nuts. Coffee?" Shawn asked as Adam started off to walk the dogs.

Adam gave a wave and a nod as Tundra pulled towards a big tree behind the convenience store. Shawn went inside. When he finished in the store, Shawn put the coffee and snacks in the truck. He then took over the leashes so Adam could go inside. With the dogs soon settled, they were off again.

They drove to the Gulf. Shawn and Adam found a very pet friendly hotel right on the beach. They decided to share a double room. It was a bit crowded with the three dogs, but in a happy, comforting way. Tundra and Branny slept with Adam, and Shine slept with Shawn. Her ladyship had taken a strong liking to her Uncle Shawn.

In the morning, the five travelers had an exhilarating run along the shore. After showers and a good breakfast, men and dogs were once gain headed toward Texas.

As Adam drove, Shawn looked at him slyly from the corner of his eye, he thought of earlier that morning, when Adam had been running on the beach, his long hair down. The golden locks had caught the morning sun and flowed as Adam ran. Shawn's breath had been caught in his throat at the beauty that was Adam. Shawn looked out of his passenger window. He shouldn't be thinking of Bret's widower like that, it _was_ wrong. Shawn couldn't help it if he noticed a pretty man now, could he?

When they crossed into Texas, Adam let Shawn drive. The further into the Friendship State they went, the more relaxed Shawn became. Adam also noticed Shawn's drawl was a lot stronger.

"I know we're only two hours out, but I'd like to stop for the night, Adam. I'd like you to see the ranch in the daylight." Shawn explained as they walked the dogs. They had stopped at a road side rest area. It was nearing ten pm, and it was pitch dark.

"I don't mind, Shawn. You've become more and more Texan with each mile. I wish we could have been partners on the road. Let's make a pact, be each others road wife, if you want to drive a loop with me. You're much quieter and calmer than Jay and Heath." Adam spoke with a laugh. He picked up Shine's mess with a plastic bag especially made for that purpose. He kept them in his dog's travel bag.

Shawn grinned. "I'd be proud to be your road spouse. I ain't no wife! Usually though, I fly in the jet. But you know, it might be fun to drive again. Well, he's your best friend, but, yeah, Jay is... entertaining. Guess we'd better find a hotel." He laughed as Adam pulled out his cell phone at the same time.

It was a bit more difficult, and they had to drive fifty more miles, but they found a large, dog friendly hotel. Adam would only stay in hotels that allowed the dogs to be in the room. He didn't trust putting them in a kennel in a strange place.

When they got into the room, Adam and Shawn looked at each other. There was only one king sized bed. The dogs looked at the bed then to the humans. Shawn swore Shine winked at Tundra, and that Tundra smirked back at her. Shawn shook his head, he was seeing things.

"We've shared before." Shawn snickered. He put his small travel bag on the dresser.

"True. You take the bathroom first. I'll go walk the kids for the night." Adam snapped each leash onto a dog's collar.

Later, every one was settled in for the night. Branny lay between Shawn and Adam at their hips. Tundra and Shine slept next to the bed, between the door and the humans.

Shawn and Adam had the television on, but they were both sound asleep. Shawn had been pleased to learn that Adam liked to fall asleep with the TV on. He always found it comforting and Hunter hated it, so it had always taken him a long time to fall asleep.

In the morning, Shawn was so excited he could hardly eat his breakfast. As Shawn drove, even the dogs were excited. Branny stood on Adam's lap and watched out of the passenger window.

They arrived in San Antonio. Shawn expertly drove through the beautiful city. "Well, this is home." Shawn stated as he turned down a country road. The grin on his face was brilliant.

"How far off the main road is the house?" Adam asked with curiosity. If the dogs could run free, it must be more than few miles from the main road.

Shawn chuckled. "Thirty miles. I used to have the longest driveway in the WWE until Lesnar came in. He is sixty miles from his mailbox."

"Wow, and I thought my driveway was long. By the way, does Joe Greene know what do about snakebites?" Adam asked as he hugged Branny close.

Shawn reached over and gave Branny's head a gently rub. "He does. Right now there is nothing to worry about, hibernation time. Well, here we go!" Shawn turned Adam's truck to the north. A few yards later he stopped.

"Can you unlock the gate please? The code is twelve forty one." Shawn gave a sly grin as Adam gave Branny to Shawn. Shawn waited to see if Adam would react.

Adam got out of the truck. He had nearly closed the door but stopped. "Wait... oh Shawn... what needed an easy code to remember in your old age?" He laughed. Twelve forty one was the address of the WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut.

Shawn looked at Adam with narrowed eyes. "It's a very long, very cold walk. You little whipper snapper." His voices was a raspy growl, but his eyes danced with laughter.

Adam laughed, closed the passenger door and went to the gate. The gate was chain link, reinforced with re-barb woven into the mesh. Razor wire topped the gate. The fence around Shawn property was the same woven chain link. It rose twenty feet and razor wire topped it off as well. It was as far as Adam could see in either direction, east and west.

Adam entered the code and the gate latch opened. Adam pushed another button and both sides of the gate swung open. Shawn drove through and stopped. Adam went to the controls on the inside wall of the gate post. The gate posts were reinforced concrete but they were covered with beautiful field stones. Cast iron replicas of Shawn's heart, sword and snake tattoo sat on top of each gate post. The cast iron "tattoo's" were the only things that marked the property as Shawn's.

Adam got back into the truck. "Those replicas of your tattoo are cool I know you want privacy and protection, but twenty feet?" He took the sleeping Branny from Shawn's lap so Shawn could drive again.

Shawn's smile left his face. "I used to just have a normal fence. Someone drove onto the property and put out poisoned deer licks. Nearly wiped out my entire heard of white tail deer, pigs and rabbits too. It was so sad. I look after those deer like you do your kids. Yes, I hunt them, to maintain their health and heard growth it's called culling. I give ninety percent of the meat to the food bank. I use the leather and antlers, and anything else I can. It is no different from cattle ranching. The wild pigs are the same."

Adam could see the moisture in Shawn's eyes as he told about the tragic death of the innocent animals. "Oh that is horrible. Did you find out who did it?" Adam hugged Branny. It would be awful to know someone poisoned his dogs.

Shawn again sighed. "The Texas Rangers and Wildlife Management found tire tracks, and a bucket with partial prints. They think it's a guy with a hunt farm. He tries to keep other people from opening up for free hunting. The placed closed and poisoning stopped." He shrugged. He only wished they could have caught the guy.

"At least it stopped. It makes me sad to think someone could do that, for money. Say, you know I've never had boar meat, is it tough? Seems like it would be hard to chew." Adam's eyes watched out of the windows. Yes, the land was desolate looking, but there were mountains in the far, far distance. There were also thickets of scrub brush and pines.

"Not if you cook it low and slow. I'll cook some while your here, for the dogs too." Shawn grinned. He stopped again at another, normal metal ranch gate, it wasn't automated.

Adam got out, raised the latch and walked the gate open. Shawn pulled through enough for Adam to close the gate. Adam got back into the truck and they proceeded.

The countryside changed completely. There was a nice, ranch style home about half a mile from the second gate.

"That's Greene's place. This is where the farmland starts." Shawn slowed down the truck, then continued. "He will start plowing and planting soon. See how it's curved? We plant our fields in huge circles. Have to do it that way to keep the winds from wrecking everything. We grow corn, wheat and winter alfalfa for hay, oh and soy beans. It all goes to feed and maintain the deer heard. We also grow a big vegetable garden of sweet corn, tomatoes, onions, potatoes, carrots, cucumbers, lettuce, green beans, all that sort of thing. It all goes to the food bank. We keep just enough for our own use. We have four dairy cows, about 200 beef cattle, and thirty hogs... If I wanted to I could hole up here and never have to go to town. Oh, and sixty sheep too." Shawn explained as he drove on down the road.

"Amazing, just amazing. No wonder you love this place so much. You really could fend off an apocalypse. I already feel very safe." Adam's voice was filled with awe and his eyes were wide open.

"I guess so. I just... bought the land. I have a responsibility to care for and maintain it. Hunter couldn't understand that. I don't mean to imply I'm some emperor on a throne, I'm happy to let Joe do the ranching, he is better at it than me. I mostly sit at my desk and sign checks and papers. Well, this is home." Shawn's voice changed to a soft, raspy whisper.

The truck rolled to a stop. Adam's mouth fell open. Shawn's house was a two story, ivory brick, Spanish influenced style hacienda. A balcony of black wrought iron ran around the entire second story. A large redwood porch wrapped around the front of the house. The yard was winter brown, but in the spring it would be a lush, green carpet. There were built up brick flower gardens, and trees that would, someday provide large sections of shade.

The driveway was made of crushed gravel and walkway of the same ivory colored brick led to the house. Railway ties kept the sidewalk in neat order. Redwood porch furniture gave the house a cozy look.

"Shawn, this is beautiful, yet so welcoming." Adam was truly amazed as he got out of the truck. A man came out of the house with a gym bag. Adam leashed the dogs for safety while they met their new foster "parent."

"Hey, Joe!" Shawn called out as he hurried to the porch. He'd told the rancher about his plans to return home. Joe was also more than glad to care for the dogs.

Joe Greene was fifty one, but looked thirty. He was bald headed and well tanned. He was about Shawn's height, and pure Texas sinew and strength. He was even more bowlegged than Shawn, and his jeans were tucked into his well worn cowboy boots. His hat sat back on his head.

"Hola Jefe! Welcome home!" Joe and Shawn hugged like long lost brothers. Shawn then introduced Adam to the ranch foreman. Joe was as friendly as a pup.

As Adam greeted Joe Greene, he knew immediately his dogs would be well cared for. He went and got the dogs. Adam kept Shine and Tundra leashed, but he knew Branny wouldn't stray.

Joe knelt down and held his hand out, palm up to Branny. He knew if the older poodle accepted him, Shine and Tundra would follow suit.

"Hey little jefe. We be buddies?" Joe spoke softly and didn't make any sudden movements. Branny sniffed Joe's hand and gave it a little luck. Branny looked at Joe, thought about it and started to lick the man's face, his entire little body seemed to wag.

Adam grinned and introduced Joe to Shine and Tundra. "She's deaf, but she always seems to understand. I rescued her from the side of the road. She had been beaten and burned. The Vet said a beating broke her ear drums and they had gotten so infected she lost her hearing. Oh, and if you call out, come on boys, she gets offended." He laughed as he explained about his dogs.

Joe stood and bowed to Shine. "Well of course she would, Miss Shine is a beautiful lady." Shine barked as if to agree. They all talked for a few more minutes, then Joe and Shawn began to catch up on ranch business.

As Shawn and Joe walked towards the barn, Adam unleashed Tundra and Shine. They started sniffing and exploring, but they kept their "mommy" in sight.

Adam raised a brow when Joe rode out of the barn on a large bay horse. He waved to Adam and trotted off down the road towards his house. Shawn strolled up from the barn.

Adam met Shawn at the truck and they carried their baggage into the house. Adam was once again in open mouthed awe. It was if he'd stepped through door in Texas and into his home in North Carolina. It was unbelievable.

"No wonder you knew where everything was at my place. Did we have the same builder?" Adam asked in a half joking, half serious tone.

Shawn laughed. "I knew you'd be surprised. Our personal decorating is different, and my fireplace is smaller, but I have a fireplace in my room and the guest room, and I don't have a basement. Come on up." Shawn spoke from the stairs. He had his suitcase and bag in his hands.

Adam followed Shawn. Shawn led Adam to a guest room across the hall from his master bedroom. Like downstairs, it was nearly a carbon copy of his mountain hideaway. Even the furniture was of the same knotted, dark stained pine. Adam made himself at home.

When they were both downstairs again, Shawn helped Adam set up the sleeping and feeding areas for the dogs. The three canines also felt at home, but still they sniffed and explored. When Branny grew tired, they all settled on their pillows by the warm fire.

Shawn was in the kitchen surveying the meat in the small freezer. He pulled out a package of boar meat and a container of homemade creamed corn to thaw. Shawn then went out to the two huge freezers that were in the garage. He liked to know what he had on hand.

Adam settled into a recliner in front of the fire. He sent Jason a text message to tell him they were safe in Texas. He'd told Jason he wanted a change of scene and that Shawn had invited him to Texas. Jay had said the idea was a good one. So far, Adam's return to the WWE was still a secret.

Shawn joined Adam with a leap over the side of the arm of the other recliner next to Adam. Shawn was in his stocking feet and quiet happy. Adam laughed at Shawn antics and happiness.

"Yeah, I know, but you know how it feels to be home, in your space, your own bed, and your own bathroom. I'm going to do boar tonight, if it thaws. If not, we'll have it tomorrow. Kids happy?" Shawn asked as he laid back in his recliner.

Adam smiled, good old Branny now lay on Adam's stretched out leg, head on his knee, sound asleep. "Yeah. I really appreciate you letting me bring them here, Shawn. Joe will take good care of them. I only hope it's not so good they forget me." He gave Shawn a look with a furrowed brow.

Shawn realized Adam wasn't joking. There was something in Adam's eyes, it was fear. "Oh darlin', your kids might like Joe, but you're their mommy. No one will ever take that away from you. But, its not the dogs loyalty you're afraid of losing is it? What's got you scared?" He reached over and took Adam's hand in his. Shawn's smile was warm and his eyes filled with concern.

Adam looked down and gently shook his head. "You know me too well. I'm... what if the fans... don't want me? What if I screw everything up for you? What if I can't do the job?" He squeezed Shawn's hand as he sought the safety the contact brought.

Shawn squeezed back. "I can understand being afraid. I'm a little worried myself, I've never done serious commentary. But, one thing you don't have to worry about are the fans. Edge will be fine. It's an opportunity and you know what Edge does with that. Don't stress about it, it will all work out. Just keep the Foundation as your focus, that's the real reason you're doing this. Remember Bob and Linda? You're supposed to be back" He spoke with his tough love tone. Adam needed someone strong to guide him, not molly coddle him.

"Thanks, I needed that. You're... it's what Bret would have done. The only time I ever had any self confidence was in the ring." Adam still had a hang dog expression on his face. It didn't help when Branny jumped down and curled up with Tundra on his bed.

"You _are_ having a pity party aren't you? I have a cure for that. Get up, lets go." Shawn stood up and slipped into his cowboy boots, hat and coat.

Adam sighed, he knew Shawn, this meant a hard work out. "Well, at least there isn't a hill to go up and down." He gave a guffaw.

Shawn just gave Adam a sly wink. Adam called the dogs but they were quite content by the fire. It didn't worry Adam, traveling always wore them out.

Shawn took Adam to the barn. The barn was traditional, red with white trim. It was made of sheet metal instead of wood. It was huge inside. The milk cows, hogs and horses all had their own large, airy stalls. There was a feed room, tack room and office. Over head was the hayloft.

When they entered the barn both men inhaled that wonderful barn smell. Hay, sweet feed, the animals, leather and other things that made the scent unique to a working barn.

Adam let out a series of sneezes. "Darn allergies. Once I get used to it it will be alright. So how many bales of hay or bags of food to I have to pointlessly move?" He gave Shawn a bit of a saucy smirk.

Shawn laughed. "None. We're going riding." He opened the door to the tack room, the sharp smell of well oiled leather invaded their noses.

"Um... Shawn... I um... don't know how" Adam looked at Shawn like a little boy.

Shawn chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You can ride with me. Just hold on. I think you'll enjoy it. Unless you really don't want to." He had his hand on his favorite saddle.

"No, I want to. Just, don't jump or anything." Adam laughed. Bret always wanted horses, but they just never got around to actually buying any.

"Don't worry, I won't. Come on, I'll introduce you to Bolt." Shawn grabbed his saddle. He indicated for Adam to bring the bridle and blankets.

Shawn led Adam to the first stall. Inside was a tall, black and white pinto gelding. The horse greeted Shawn with a soft nicker. Shawn spoke softly and rubbed the long nose gently.

"Bolt, this is Adam. He's new to this, so no monkey business." Shawn laughed as Bolt gave a stomp and a snort.

Adam grinned and patted the animal as Shawn tacked him up. When Bolt was ready, Shawn led him out of the barn. Shawn mounted the horse, then showed Adam how. Adam settled in behind Shawn. He wrapped his arms around Shawn's trim waist.

"I need to breathe, Adam." Shawn coughed at the strength of Adam's grip on his waist.

Adam spoke in Shawn's ear. "Sorry, but you have stirrups and that horn thing. I only have you."

"Just relax and move in rhythm with him..." Shawn paused and urged Bolt to jog, just under a trot. "That's it... better. Okay, here we go." Shawn directed Bolt to an easy lope.

At first Adam was too nervous to enjoy it, but the further they rode, the more relaxed he became. By the time they had ridden for a few miles, Adam was so relaxed, he barely held on to Shawn. Adam truly enjoyed himself.

Shawn's ranch was over two hundred square miles. What he kept to himself was the small oil field that provided funding for the ranch. It was the only area he had allowed drilling to take place. Shawn cared more about conservation than money. He only wanted the oil to help maintain the huge property.

They rode out to the oil field. Shawn wanted to make sure there were no leaks or anything else that would damage the land.

The two men dismounted. The hum of the oil pumps filled the air. There were windmills that powered everything. Wind also powered the ranch, along with solar energy. Shawn looped Bolt's reigns to the fence.

"Adam, no one knows about this, not even Hunter. I'm not raking in a personal fortune. This all goes in to maintaining the ranch. Providing for the food bank is important to me. This oil field will insure the money to farm is always there, no matter what." Shawn gave Adam a very stern, serious look.

"I won't say anything, but this explains a lot. I mean, I know you're not poor, but a place like this takes a lot. I'm proud for you, Shawn. What you do for the food bank is wonderful." Adam's tone was just as serious as he took it all in.

"I try. San An has one of the highest rates of homelessness in the country. I know there are other countries that need help, but I believe in helping at home first. Well, we'd better head back. Looks like a storm is moving in." Shawn glanced toward the southwest. Very angry looking winter gray clouds piled up rapidly.

Just as Bolt returned to the barn with his riders, an icy ran began to fall. Joe Greene was in the barn, he'd begun his evening feeding chores. The three men spoke briefly, then Shawn and Adam made a run for the house.

"Whoa Nelly Bozo, that wind is cutting!" Adam exclaimed as they pulled off their coats. He went over and added a log to the fire.

"Yep, it does get that way. Nothing between here and the Guadalupe Mountains. That _is_ the one thing I like about your place. It's protected by mountains and trees." Shawn joined Adam by the fire, and warmed his hands.

The rest of the afternoon was spent quietly. It took the dogs a bit to get used to the howling winds. Once they realized it was just the wind, and not a pack of wild dogs, they settled back down.

That night Shawn prepared boar in gravy with rice, the corn and a salad. He was going to make biscuits but Adam said he'd rather have them for breakfast. Adam enjoyed his first taste of boar and looked forward to the boar sausage in the morning with biscuits and gravy.

The rest of their time in Texas was spent getting ready to catch up with the WWE crew in New York City. Adam wanted everything perfect.

Joe Greene spent time every day with Adam's dogs. He took them to the barn while he did the milking and other chores. He wanted to make sure little Branny didn't get hurt under a heavy hoof, so he put a blanket on a bale of hay. Shine and Tundra became friends with Lizzie the barn cat and her family of kittens. Adam knew his dogs would be happy and well cared for. He owed Shawn and Joe a lot just for that.

Adam did help Shawn get his office in order. He tried to get Shawn to display his titles, but Shawn said it wasn't his style, so Adam left it. Sometimes Shawn was a bit too humble. Adam vowed to work on that, Shawn had a lot to be proud of and there was nothing wrong with showing it.

On Saturday, Adam bid a tearful farewell to his dogs, and left with Shawn for his return to the WWE. Joe drove them into San Antonio. Shawn wanted to be there, rested for their eight am flight to New York City on Sunday morning.

Adam was so nervous on Saturday night, Shawn made him do two hundred push ups. When Shawn realized how nervous _he_ actually was, he joined Adam for the second set of one hundred. When they went to bed, they both managed to get some sleep.

It was going to be a new start for Adam. He just hoped he would make Bret proud.


	8. The Return of Edge

Adam was very grateful when their plane reached level flight and the seat belt light went off. "Good thing I still have strong hands. You alright now?" Adam asked as he shook the blood back into his hand.

"Sorry. I nearly broke Jason's hand when we flew to Asheville. I'm gonna have to learn to handle take offs without a hand to hold." Shawn sighed. There were things about Hunter he would really miss. Hunter was always beside him, and never teased Shawn about his fear of take offs and landings. He'd been a constant and quiet support.

Adam smiled. "Listen, brother, after all you've done for me, you can hold my hand anytime. So how are we gonna do this? I won't start RAW for another week yet. I can't stay hidden that long."

"Well, Vince is sending a car for us, so guess we will know then. I'm not even sure if Hunter knows your back. I only told Vince, that you had agreed to the job. We'll just... wait and see." Shawn shrugged.

They stopped talking when the stewardess served their breakfast. They had scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, butter, jelly, a banana, orange juice and coffee. Both turned down the first class offering of champagne.

"Did you read the dirt sheet?" Shawn asked as he spread jelly on his piece of toast.

"Not yet, I was going to after breakfast. Check for leaks or rumors." Adam laughed and chomped down on his banana.

Shawn nodded. They finished their breakfast, then after each man made a trip to the bathroom, settled in for the remaining four hours of flight.

Shawn quietly did his daily Bible study and Adam plugged in his small lap top computer and pulled up the wrestling dirt sheets. The dirt sheets reported all the latest news and gossip about wrestling around the world. Sometimes they were right, and sometimes they were very wrong.

"Oh wow!" Adam blurted out, a little louder than he intended. Not only did Shawn jump, several people turned in their seats and scowled at Adam. He hung his head sheepishly with a flushed face.

Shawn looked at Adam with an arched brow. "Well? It had better be good." His tone was serious but his eyes danced with the light of laughter.

Adam batted his long lashed at Shawn. "I'm sorry. Want me to do push ups in the aisle, Master?" He started to get up.

Shawn rolled his eyes, then laughed. "You're getting mouthy, Edge. Now tell me, what was the wow about and which dirt sheet." He closed his Bible to give Adam his full attention.

"Meltzer, so I would be apt to believe it. Jeff Hardy has left TNA and is going back to the WWE. Seems he and Matt have finally broken apart for real. I can believe that actually. I know Matt. What he has been doing lately isn't acting. Jeff has always been worried it would eventually come down to this. Only thing is..." Adam hesitated as he gave Shawn a knowing look.

Shawn nodded. "I know. The substance abuse. I do know one thing, Vince won't take Jeff back unless he passes at least two random wellness tests. You know those tests. The public thinks they are a joke, but we know different. How will you feel if he comes back?" Shawn put his Bible back in his flight bag.

Adam shrugged. "Jeff is the past... he was my first serious love... he will always have that special place... but then... Bret entered my life and I learned what _real_ love was. I hope he stays sober. Sober Jeff is the sweetest person in the world, but stoned, drunk Jeff..." Adam let his voice fade and his eyes clouded over with a distant memory.

Shawn looked at Adam. He had a sudden thought. "Adam? Did Jeff ever hurt you?" He took Adam's hand in his. Shawn tucked a stray strand of Adam's blond hair behind his hear.

Adam looked up at Shawn through thick, wet lashes. He gave a sigh and a nod. "Yeah, he did. Let's just say, it wasn't... plus he knows how to make it where... you can't see the bruises in the ring. Shawn, you know how it is... he really didn't know what he was doing. When he sobered up, he was so contrite. I forgave him, but I ended the relationship. Hit me once, okay things happen, but twice is enough." Adam gave a deep sniff.

Shawn squeezed Adam's hand. "I'm sorry you went through that, darlin'. Yes, being stoned changes who you are. You know _that_ even better now. Well, don't worry, if he does come back, we'll keep a very close watch on him. Hunter won't put up with him putting anyone in danger in the ring. With his history, Jeff will be tested often." He looked at Adam with an almost fatherly expression.

"I appreciate that, Shawn..." Adam chuckled a bit. "Bret told me, the next time he saw Jeff, he was gonna beat the shit out of him. It's nice knowing _you_ have my back." Adam gave Shawn a soft smile, a smile that said he trusted Shawn.

"You know I do. You're kind of like my kid now. A good parent protects their cub." Shawn spoke with a laugh. He did feel like Adam's protector, he owed it to Bret.

This time Adam laughed from his belly. "I think you're a little too young to be my father, but, I appreciate you protecting me. It will make Bret happy."

Adam and Shawn passed the rest of the flight reading or catching up with emails. Adam also wrote a few quick thank you notes. He was still in the process of thanking people for food and flowers at Bret's funeral. He was nearly done, but during his drunk phase, he'd put it off. Now he was doing his best to make amends.

Shawn was proud of Adam. It had been a rough couple of weeks. Shawn was just glad Adam's addiction hadn't been worse, or lasted longer. Now he just had to keep Adam focused. It was a very easy habit to slip back into, sometimes it happened with out the victim realizing it.

Their plane landed safely at JFK. Shawn and Adam picked their baggage up, then set off to find the driver from WWE. Adam wore a baseball cap with his long hair tucked up under it. He wanted to keep as low a profile as possible. Shawn walked a good bit in front of Adam as well. He could deflect any fans they might come across. Luckily, it was easier when _not_ traveling with the roster. Two superstars could be more incognito than a group of ten.

Shawn spotted the driver. He whispered in the driver's ear and together they went out the front door. Shawn quickly slid into the sleek black town car with tinted back windows. The driver put Shawn's baggage in the trunk.

Adam came out of the airport. He heard Shawn's low whistle. He quickly slid into the town car and closed the door. The driver loaded Adam's bags and slipped behind the steering wheel.

"Mister McMahon has arranged a room for the two of you at the hotel across from the venue. The others are staying at the hotel at the venue. You'll go through the kitchen." The driver related all of Vince's orders. It made him sound like a spy in a movie.

Shawn laughed. "Thank you..." He leaned up and spoke to the driver. Shawn then turned to Adam. "Told you Vince would take care of it. Well, sounds like we get to be roomies again."

It was Adam's turn to laugh. "Good thing we agreed to be road spouses. I would love to see Jaybird, but I just can't risk it. I think a surprise return will be for the better." Adam was really trying to convince himself. He was constantly second guessing his decision.

Shawn could see Adam's self doubt. "No, no I think you're absolutely right, darlin'. We'll see what Vince wants to do. I have a feeling he won't make you wait too long. You know, Vince." Shawn chuckled.

Adam beamed. "Yeah, I do. He could also decide to make me wait a whole month."

Shawn laughed even more. "Yeah, he could, but Layfield _is_ leaving next week. So, I would say he could only make you wait a week at most. I'm hoping Vince has come up with a way to bring you in tomorrow. I'm starving, I hope they have room service." Shawn's stomach rumbled in agreement with his words.

Adam laughed and patted Shawn's belly. "Easy there, tiger. I'm sure we will get some food..." Adam looked out of the window as the approached New York City. "I never tire of seeing certain cities. New York is one of my favorites. I love the Art Deco buildings. If I ever get a house in Florida again, I'll do some of it in Art Deco. I love the clean lines." He spoke in a tone of fondness with a soft smile.

Shawn noticed the soft look on Adam's face. It made the blond even more beautiful. "That sounds nice. You really like interior decorating don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I like the art and creativity behind it. I usually try to find at least an hour to go to an antique store when I'm on a loop. It calms me. I'll probably start again, if I can." Adam gave Shawn a glimpse of the same soft smile.

The town car pulled into the hotel parking lot and went around to the loading dock. The two WWE Superstars got out and took their luggage from the driver as he got it out of the trunk. They went in through the kitchen and Shawn grew even hungrier. The driver spoke to one of the Chef's and the white hatted man nodded towards a door.

The driver led them through the door to an elevator. He then pulled out a key card. "Here is your room key. Room number twenty four twenty four. Mister McMahon will be in touch with you shortly. Welcome back. Have a good day." The driver gave a nod and left the way they came in.

Shawn shook his head. "I think he got a kick out of that. Like being a spy or something."

They stepped onto the elevator and went up to the twenty fourth floor. Shawn led the way as they went to room 2424. When they stepped into the room, the two friends grinned and smiled at each other.

They stood in a huge two bedroom, three bath suite. The main room was like a cozy living room and there was a kitchen/dining area. The colors were in shades of cool blue, gray and cream, the room was warm and inviting.

The two bedrooms were identical. King sized beds of solid oak with matching dressers and standing wardrobes instead of closets. The bathrooms had huge shower/tub combinations with plush towels and guest bathrobes. Wicker baskets were filled with body washes, shampoos, conditioners and other products for the bath.

Adam picked the room to the right. He put his bag on the dresser, and his shower kit in the bathroom. His eyes went wide when the room's door bell rang. Who could possibly be visiting? Shawn stuck his head in Adam's room and told the blond to stay hidden. Adam nodded as Shawn closed the door.

Adam put his ear to the door, but he could only hear laughter. He jumped when the door flew open. "Come on out, it's only Vince." Shawn grinned at Adam's startled expression.

Adam laughed and came out of the room. Vince McMahon grinned a grin that only Vince could do. He'd brought a huge New York style pizza and Shawn was already eating a slice.

"Edge! So good to have you back!" Vince gave Adam a fatherly hug.

Adam hugged Vince in return. Vince had always been one of Adam's biggest supporters and thought of Adam like a son. It was a rare relationship. Very few of the wrestlers who came and went were ever that close to Vince.

Vince spoke softly in Adam's ear. "Bret was a good man. He is going to be sorely missed. Eric and I are here for you, anytime. I am so glad you decided to return. There will always be a place for you here." He hugged Adam again.

"I appreciate it, Vince, more than you know. Thanks for letting Shawn have the time off to be with me. I kinda made a mess of things, he really helped me pull it together, he still is. I also appreciate you keeping my return a secret. I want the biggest ratings for you I can get." Adam sealed his words with a final hug.

"You'd better hurry if you want a slice." Shawn grinned as he started his third slice of pie.

Adam shook his head and sat down with Shawn and the dining room table. Vince joined them, but he didn't eat any of the pizza.

"Well now, I guess I should tell you what's going on." Vince stated as he pulled out his cell phone. He wanted Adam and Shawn to see the video package they had been running at WWE shows and on the WWE Network.

Shawn put down his slice of pizza. He looked at Vince. "How is Hunter?" His voice was soft and quaked a bit.

Vince laid a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "I won't lie to you ever, Shawn, you know that. He's happier that I've seen him in a long time. So far, word hasn't gotten around about you two. It still bothers me, Shawn." Vince gave a drawn out sigh.

Shawn shook his head. "I know, but it really _is_ for the best. I did a lot of reflecting while I was on Adam's mountain. We were good together, for a while, but we were growing apart. I'm happy too. It was so wonderful to be at the ranch and not be asked every ten minutes if we could leave. I was relaxed there for the first time in years. As I said, it's for the best, Vinnie. It really is. I'm also glad he's kept it a secret. We can tell everyone together. Okay, enough. I'm sorry. Now, what's the plan?" He gave Vince a reassuring smile.

Vince returned the smile. "Okay. I'm happy if you're happy. Now, this is the plan. You're both doing RAW tomorrow. Jibble asked if he could leave a week early. I think he was a bit surprised when Hunter told him yes so quickly. We've been running a video package announcing the return of HBK to RAW as an announcer. When I knew Edge was returning, we started running a package announcing the return of a Legend. We also explained that JBL is doing his charity mountain climb. Cole has also been playing up the fact that now HBK is returning, there will be less bickering and more commentating on the matches. JBL has been "insulted" and has assured his replacement will drive Cole crazy. It all looks better than I made it sound. Watch..." Vince held up his phone for Adam and Shawn to see.

The video packages were a lot better. The build up to JBL's mystery replacement was causing a good reaction on social media. Steve Austin, Edge, The Rock and a few other legends had been mentioned, including the possible return of Jim Ross, and a few wacky guesses of an unknown, unseen announcer like the one time Anonymous General Manager.

"... So, that also gave us an idea. Edge hated the Anonymous General Manager. Hunter's been toying with the idea of bringing it back for a week or two. Edge would, of course, tear it apart. By the way, Shawn told me about the sunglasses, great idea. So tomorrow, we'll sneak you across the street. The return of both of you at the same time is gonna blow the roof off the Garden. Shawn, your call to come to the Garden is the usual, eleven in the morning. Adam, you'll stay here until seven thirty pm. I'll send security over here to get you, be camera ready. Should I send hair and make up?" Vince looked from Shawn to Adam.

Adam had to finish chewing his bite of pizza. "Naw, I can still do TV make up. Sounds good. I love the idea of beating up that damn computer again. Say, I have an idea how to get heat with Cole. Make sure he has a prop tablet or laptop, which ever he is using now. I want to douse it with soda and say not only do sodas rule, so does Edge... that sort of thing. I want just enough of the old E and C Edge to be funny, but I still want to be the Ultimate Opportunist. I don't want to be _too_ silly. Of course, Shawn will comfort Cole. Also, I don't want to get too much mean heat, because I want The Hart Foundation taken seriously. So, let me get established, then we'll start talking about the Foundation. Sound good?" Adam looked at his boss with eager, wide eyes.

Vince laughed in the way only Vince McMahon could. "I like it... I really like it. Maybe I'll warn Cole maybe... no, no I won't. I want his reaction to be real. Shawn, I want you to quietly switch Cole's tablet. I'll get you a gimmick one. Oh will Cole throw a _real_ fit." Vince laughed at his plan for Cole.

Adam flashed his best Edge smirk. "One thing I _didn't_ miss... the ribs! Poor Cole, but, I love it. It will also help the fans remember how much Edge hates Cole. Shawn you may be sorry I'm back. Can you handle the Edgemeister?" He kept the very wicked smirk on his lips.

Shawn laughed. Adam looked so happy and so adorable. He knew Bret would also love seeing Adam smile again. Shawn felt satisfied, he'd at least partially repaid Bret for helping him years ago. It was a good feeling.

"I'm quite sure HBK can handle Edge. Everything sounds great, Vinnie. Thank you." Shawn smiled warmly.

Vince lost a bit more of his heart to Shawn. Oh he loved Eric dearly, and would never do anything to hurt him. However, Eric did share a bit of Vince's heart with Shawn, but, for a very good reason.

Vince stood up. "Well boys, I gotta get back to Eric. He wasn't feeling very well. I think he's coming down with a cold. New York always sets off his allergies. I dunno why, but it does. I'll see you both tomorrow. Adam, I'm really glad your here. Shawn, this is going to be great for you, too. I love you both." He hugged Shawn and Adam. He left to go tend to his ailing husband in the hotel across the street.

"I hope Eric is okay." Adam spoke in a worried tone. Ever since Bret, hearing that friends were sick concerned him.

Shawn laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure Eric will be fine. You know he has terrible allergy issues. Adam, I'm going to my room for an hour or so. You'll be okay?" He asked Adam, brow arched.

Adam nodded. "I'm fine. Just gonna chill. Take your time. I know you haven't had much Bible time."

Shawn shook his head. "You know me so well. Anyway, holler if you need me." He smiled and went to his room. He really did want to spend time at Bible study. It gave him an inner peace like nothing else.

Adam went to his room and stretched out on the bed. He put his ear buds in and plugged in his phone. Adam put on his play list of favorite songs. He picked up the novel he was reading and settled in to relax.

It was Monday faster than either Shawn or Adam realized. Shawn was just about ready to go over to the arena. Adam sat on the couch in the living room of their hotel room. He looked like a lost puppy.

Shawn's heart went out to Adam. "The time will pass quickly, darlin'. You'll be busy making your pretty self even more beautiful for television." He hoped to give Adam courage, he knew Adam hated to be alone.

"Yeah... it's just... I've gotten so used to you being here with me. I'm not afraid, just... I wish you were going to be here to boost me. I sound pathetic don't I?" He gave Shawn a sad look.

Shawn sat down next to Adam and pulled him in close. "It's only a few hours, then you'll be with Jay and Heath, and all the boys. Bret is gonna be so proud of you darlin'." He pulled Adam in closer.

"I hope so. Oh I _do_ hope so..." Adam sniffed, his pretty eyes filled with unshed tears.

Shawn grew even more concerned. This wasn't the strong Adam he knew from the last week, the was the Adam he knew before his recovery. Would Adam get drunk, now of all times?

"Darlin', please don't... don't be stupid... do anything stupid I mean..." Shawn was hesitant, but he was worried, maybe waiting here alone all day was _not_ the best thing for Adam to do.

Adam looked at Shawn like a kicked pup. "Shawn, that... hurt. I wouldn't do that... you don't have any faith in me... thanks a lot." He sniffed even deeper.

Shawn bit his lip. He hadn't meant to hurt Adam's feelings. "Yes I do, darlin'. _Every_ faith in _you_. Nearly every one lapses once. I just haven't seen you like this since... oh darlin', you're missing Bret, aren't you?" He rocked Adam gently in his arms as Adam nodded.

"Remember, he's with you, always. You're gonna be his strong, brave boy." Shawn really didn't know what else he could say.

"You're right. I'm being foolish. I'm sorry I snipped, you had every reason to doubt me. I'll be okay, I promise. You'd better get going, you know how Vince is about call times. You're the best, Shawn." Adam kissed Shawn's cheek before he could stop himself.

When Adam's lips brushed his skin, Shawn felt a spark of electricity travel up his spine. The feeling took him by surprise. He pushed the incident out of his mind. This was Bret's widower.

Adam flushed a bit. "Um... sorry. Now go! I will be fine!" He gave Shawn a bright, toothy grin.

"Okay. I'll see you at the show. Get Cole good." Shawn finally got up and left, confident Adam would be fine.

Adam sighed. Bret had been the last person he'd kissed. Even though he hadn't meant to kiss Shawn's cheek, it had felt nice. He didn't have any romantic feelings, but, again, it had been nice. Adam shook himself, he had a lot to do. He wanted to look perfect for RAW.

Shawn walked in the back door of Madison Square Garden. He took a deep breath. The building oozed history. The WWE or really the then WWWF, under the command of Vince Senior, had helped build the Garden. Vince's father had been the first to put on a show that literally sold out the venue. Shawn had been part of the history when Vince took over from his father.

Shawn walked to where he knew the temporary offices would be. He greeted various backstage workers as they passed by. When he got to Hunter's office he nearly just opened the door and went in like he always did. He suddenly stopped himself, Shawn guessed that right wasn't his anymore.

For the first time in his life, Shawn knocked on Hunter's office door. "Enter." Hunter's voice echoed from behind the closed door. Shawn took a deep breath, he expected for Seth to be in the office. He had to get used to seeing Hunter and Seth together.

Shawn opened the door, just enough to poke his head in. He looked, but he only saw Hunter. Shawn was surprised. "Hey, Hunt. Can I come in?" Shawn asked cautiously.

Hunter smiled. "You don't have to ask or knock. You're welcome as always, good to see you. We missed you. How is Adam? Jason didn't tell us much of anything really. He's a bit salty with me. I guess he has the right." Hunter's smile vanished. He really hated all the drama and knew there would be plenty more when word of the divorce got out.

Shawn sat down on a folding chair. He told Hunter some of what happened to Adam, but he said nothing about Adam and the gun. "... So now his dogs are at the ranch, happy as pigs in mud. He's going to be okay. He is glad to be back, have something to do. Well, Jason will get over it. Now, I came for a reason. I need a gimmick tablet that looks like Cole's for tonight. Hunter, we're going to have to break the news, before rumors start. I'll do the talking if you want me to." Shawn looked at Hunter. There was still a bit of sadness in his turquoise eyes as he spoke.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. Vince told me about the tablet. Props are working on it. Al will have it to you soon. You sure you're up to telling everyone? I can do it." He still felt a bit guilty and wanted things as easy as possible for Shawn.

"No, I'll do it. Lets be honest. I am a bit better at talking... about out of ring things. We might as well do it at the meeting." Shawn was interrupted when Seth Rollins burst into the office.

"Hey, babe!... oh... oh... I'm sorry..." Seth's eager happiness vanished and near panic replaced it as he saw Shawn sitting there.

Seth started for the door. "Wait, Seth. You don't have to be sorry. Look, am I sad about our marriage breaking up, in some ways. But, you make Hunter happy in ways I never could. I've done a lot of thinking and reflecting and I'm happier as well. We're going to break the news at the meeting. I am not going to bring you in to it." Shawn explained with a friendly smile on his lips.

"Well, I appreciate that, Shawn. That's what I was coming to say, everyone is in catering, for the meeting. They are hoping to find out who's returning." Seth was a bit more relaxed, but still, Shawn made him a tad uneasy.

Hunter chuckled. "Well, too bad. They will find out at show time. We will be there shortly. Go tell everyone to sit tight, the meeting is mandatory. It will be alright, Seth, Shawn isn't going to hurt you." He got up and went to Seth. He hugged the smaller man close. It pulled Shawn's heart, but only a little.

Hunter took Seth out into the hallway. When Hunter returned, Shawn could tell his lips were kiss plumped. It didn't matter.

"Hunter, please tell Seth I am not going to bite. Poor little thing is terrified around me. I don't want that, I _like_ Seth. He makes you happy. Come on, let's get this over with." Shawn stood, his hand on the door.

Hunter nodded. He and Shawn went down to where catering was set up. Every member of the roster, as well as the production crew were there. They met every week before RAW started.

Hunter began the meeting. First he gave out the changes in the script. He then assigned those who were cutting promos their time slots in the booth.

"Now, if you were expecting news on which Legend is arriving tonight, too bad. For once, we are going to keep a secret. Still, you will find out before the fans. So just be patient. Now, Shawn and I have something to say. So I want you to listen carefully. Shawn?" Hunter indicated for Shawn to join him at the head of the room. It wasn't unusual for Shawn to add something to the meeting. Normally it was something about production or booking.

Shawn pushed his cowboy hat back a bit. He looked out at the crowd of men and women. They weren't a crowd of strangers, they were a group of friends, many were like family. Shawn knew the news would hit hard. Seth was anxious, and sat at the back of the room, between Dean and Roman, two people who would have his back no matter what.

Shawn cleared his throat. "Well, sometimes there is good news and sometimes bad news, however, this is neither, it's just what it is. I don't want any over reactions. It is with a bit of sadness, that I say this. Hunter and I are going to divorce..." A loud gasp and whispered murmurs caused Shawn to halt his speech for a moment.

When the whispers died down, Shawn continued. "There wasn't a big fight or other people, we just reached a point in our marriage where we make better friends than husbands. There is no need for gossip or rumors. I've told you the truth. We are now free to see other people if we want, and to live our own lives. Both Hunter and I are sad that it happened, but yet, glad it happened, before we began to scream, argue and be miserable. So, I ask that you respect our decision and let this be the end of it, please. We will continue to work together as always. Our personal lives will _never_ interfere with business. Now, unless Hunter has something to add, that's all from me. Thank you." Shawn gave the group a smile and pulled his hat down low again. He gave Hunter a hug to prove his words were true. The people in the room clapped, but it was more subdued.

Hunter did speak again. "As Shawn said, all we ask for is respect and no gossip. Just let it be what it is. Two grown men making a mature decision to be happy. Okay, let's get to work. This is going to be a huge night not only for RAW, but the entire WWE." Hunter ended the meeting.

Adam was putting the final touches to his television make up. He wore a light layer of foundation, which he powdered down. This was so his face wouldn't shine in the camera light. The only other make up Adam wore was a light coat of mascara and eyeliner. Eyes were so important, they could tell a story more than any other part of the body. So he emphasized them a bit. He'd washed and styled his hair to fall gracefully over his shoulders, it was now as long as it had been when he first came into the WWE, the fans would be surprised.

The suit he'd chosen was the same one he'd worn to announce his retirement on SmackDown. Adam thought it would make a statement, he might be retired from the ring, but not from life. He also picked his favorite Affliction silver framed aviator style sunglasses. He liked them because when he flipped them up they stayed in place on top of his head, and made a good makeshift hair band for his hair.

At seven fifteen, Adam was ready. Shawn had been right, he'd been too busy to feel lonely. Adam thought about Shawn. He owed the man so much. There was really no way he could properly repay Shawn, but he wanted to do something. Either a nice gift or a nice dinner out or maybe both. He understood better why Bret had loved Shawn, the Texan was special. Adam wished someone would come along and swipe Shawn off his feet. Shawn deserved someone to love him, and Shawn had so much to give in return. The man who won Shawn Michaels heart would be lucky indeed.

At seven thirty sharp, the hotel door bell rang. Adam was ready. He opened the door. The security guard took Adam by the arm. They headed towards Madison Square Gardens like two spies, escaping from the enemy.

"Wait here, please." The security guard spoke softly to Adam. They were just outside of the Garden. Adam knew the announcers made their entrances fifteen minutes before RAW went on the air. It wouldn't be long now, he could just hear Michael Cole's entrance music.

Adam then heard. _"Oh... oh... oh Shawn! I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy, I got the looks..."_ Adam chuckled as Shawn's music continued. Only Shawn Michaels could get away with lyrics like that, _and_ sing them himself. HBK was different from Shawn, like he was from Edge. HBK and Edge were characters who were both bigger than life.

The door opened. "Hurry. Here is your script and notes. Keep your head down and don't stop. Oh and Shawn said to remind you, no entrance antics, you just walk to the announce table." The security guard handed Adam a red folder. The folder had the show break down and points of conversation to mention during certain matches.

With each step he took, Adam vanished and Edge appeared. The security guard rushed Adam round to the Gorilla. Somehow Vince had managed to completely clear the area. No one, not one single person, except the security guard had seen Edge walk into the arena or the Gorilla.

Suddenly, _"You Think You Know Me"_ followed by several measures of drum beats and guitar riffs echoed throughout Madison Square Garden. _"On this day, I see clearly, everything has come to life..."_ Edge's music continued.

When Edge came out on to the stage at the top of the ramp, there was one of the loudest "pops" ever heard. Not only did the arena audience go absolutely insane, the roster and crew in the back did as well.

In the backstage area, there was a crush to get to a monitor to see Edge's return. Tears of joy streamed down Jason's face as he watched Adam, or rather, Edge.

Edge walked down the ramp, a smirk on his face as he wobbled his head in an "I'm better than you" attitude. His sunglasses added just the right touch of smugness.

As much as he wanted to belly slide under the bottom ring rope, Edge resisted the temptation. He was an announcer now, it just wasn't done. Maybe sometime, but not tonight.

Michael Cole did a great job of over reacting to Edge taking JBL's place. Shawn looked shocked as they all appeared on the giant screen at the top of the ramp, other wise known as the Titan Tron. The crowd never stopped cheering. Later it would be reported that the actual building shook during Edge's return.

When Edge got to the announcer's desk, Shawn held his hand out to Edge. Edge hesitated for a brief moment before he shook HBK's hand. With a nudge from HBK, Cole offered Edge his hand. Edge gave a quick wobble of his head, and sat down in the comfortable chair. He leaned back and smirked at Cole.

Adam knew though once RAW actually started, he'd have to pull Edge back, especially during matches. The were supposed to entertain, but the boys in the ring were the Superstars. His banter with Cole could be worked into calling the match, as Edge rooted for the "heels". This would conflict with HBK, who promoted the "faces". Cole's job would be to try to keep the peace.

The three announcers put their ear buds in place. Vince or one of the producers would often call out quick changes. Cole would also signal the Referee if the match needed to "go home" early or if they needed to draw the match out longer. The pen or pencil he held in his hand was like a conductors baton, a certain movement and the ref knew exactly what to do. The audience was never aware of all the little things that went on behind the scenes. It was a world of its own.

The first hour of RAW went by so fast, at least to Adam. He discovered he liked doing commentary very much. Vince had to remind him about a few things, but Adam knew he'd get the hang of it better as time went on.

Between the second and third hours, Adam took a fast bathroom break. Instead of going all the way to the locker room area, security kept one bathroom and snack bar blocked off for the production crew. It was much quicker and easier.

Shawn followed Adam. As they did their business, Shawn told Adam the gimmick tablet was ready. He'd hidden it at his place at the announce desk, under his cowboy hat. "Cole is going to have a real fit. I almost feel bad for him." Shawn stated as he and Adam both washed their hands.

Adam laughed. "I know. Good thing he is such a sweetheart. Oh Shawn, I am having so much fun!" Adam's hazel eyes shone bright with happiness and his smile was absolutely dazzling.

Shawn's breath caught. At that moment, Adam was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. His heart pounded in his chest. Shawn's voice however, didn't reveal his thoughts.

"I'm glad. I am really enjoying it as well. Just enough pressure to be interesting, yet, not so much pressure it's a headache. We'd better hurry, commercial break is almost over." Shawn opened the bathroom door for Adam.

When the third hour of RAW started, it was announced that the guest host for RAW in Buffalo, New York next week would be the Anonymous General Manager. Edge went nuts. He started in with Cole. Shawn slyly made the tablet switch. Edge picked up Cole's tablet computer and proceeded to destroy it, vowing to do the same thing next week with their guest host. Cole indeed went ballistic. He was red faced he was so angry. Cole could hardly finish the show. Edge just sat back and smirked.

All too soon RAW ended and went off the air. Chris Jericho. AJ Styles, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns did some further bantering and entertaining in the ring, as the crowd started to thin out.

Adam had had a wonderful time. It felt so good. Edge was back home again.


	9. Another Return

_**A/N:** The nicknames of Addy Joe and Billy Jay are the creation of Rhiannamator and are used with her express permission. Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! All the best, Lady Dragonsblood._

Michael Cole removed his headset, he was still furious. "I thought we were friends! You could have warned me! I would have gotten a gimmick tablet! Adam that was..." Cole's mouth fell open when his own tablet appeared on the announcer's desk, completely unharmed.

Shawn and Adam broke out in laughed as Cole clutched his tablet like a newborn baby. All his anger melted away. "I should have known! Oh lord, you two are gonna be the death of me, aren't you? Honestly Adam, it's great to have you back. I've missed you. I was sorry to hear about Bret. I'm also sorry I couldn't be there, but several of us were in Europe as you know." Cole spoke in a low, soft voice. After all, there were still fans around.

Adam smiled and hugged Cole. A few fans noticed, but most were busy watching the after show antics in the ring. "I'm glad to be back. Sorry about the rib, I couldn't resist. Shawn did the switch while we argued about next week."

Cole smiled. "Having you back makes it easier to take. Great job for you too, Shawn. With both of you here ratings are bound to go back up. We're done here, gentlemen. I'll see you down the road." Cole got up and shook hands with Shawn and Adam. He then headed backstage.

"He's a good sport. I think I will get him a new cover for his tablet..." Adam spoke as he and Shawn headed towards the backstage area. He continued. "I owe you as well, Shawn. I know you don't go for fancy, I don't either, but, I'd like to buy you a nice dinner sometime. Maybe up in Buffalo?" Adam smiled softly, his green eyes still shone with excitement.

Shawn never got a chance to respond. The moment they got backstage, Adam was swept away by the roster, lead by Jason and Heath. Shawn smiled, Adam looked so happy as he was surrounded.

Jason hugged Adam. "You bastard! You coulda told me! Doesn't matter, I'm glad you're here. You look so good. I hated to leave you, but I knew Shawn would be better and I'd be in the way. I hope I was right." He spoke low in Adam's ear. It was nobody's business what Adam had been through.

"Yeah, it was for the best. We'll talk later, in private." Adam whispered back with promise.

Adam was swept into Chris Jericho's arms next. The old friends hugged and then Chris introduced Adam to the newest roster member, AJ Styles.

"Such and honor to meet you, Edge. You were one of the reasons I wanted to wrestle. I'm so sorry about Bret. I would have liked to have met him. I know I'm new here, but I guess I can say it, welcome back, brother." AJ shook Adam's hand. He had an awe filled look on his face.

Adam held in a sigh. He should have realized people would want to mention Bret. Adam knew they meant well, so he listened.

"The pleasure is mine, AJ. I'm just Adam back here. You're very good in the ring. Great match with old man Jericho. Thank you, Bret would have liked your style. It would of reminded him of Owen. Welcome to you, too." Adam was friendly and happy. He could relax later.

The crowd of wrestlers parted as Vince and Hunter approached Adam. The elder statesman of wrestling spoke. "You did great. A few little things here and there, but that will settle with time. You and Shawn are gonna drive Cole crazy and, ratings were up. Boys, I know you're glad to see Adam, but don't swamp him. Hunter?" Vince looked at his second in command. Vince gave Adam a hug and went to his office.

"I agree. You and Shawn were fantastic. We'll meet tomorrow sometime, talk about some of the ideas Vince had. The rest of you, as usual, SmackDown taping tomorrow then we leave for the north eastern loop. Mandatory meeting at ten in catering. See you all tomorrow." Hunter spoke seriously, and as the second in command that he was.

All the boys hugged Adam again, then one by one they went to the locker rooms to shower and change. Jason and Heath arranged to meet with Adam for breakfast after their morning workout.

Adam appreciated that Jason wanted to wait till morning to talk. Jason knew he liked to decompress. Adam was suddenly exhausted. It was also strange not to go to the locker room.

"Tired, darlin'?" Shawn's voice asked softly as he suddenly appeared next to Adam. He'd been watching from the background. He was worried, nearly everyone had mentioned something about Bret.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I am. Are you... are we... still roomies?" He looked at Shawn with tired eyes. The happiness was still there, but Shawn could also see sadness.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be? Come on, lets go. We can order room service, you need to eat." Shawn put his arm around Adam's shoulder and led the blond out of the arena. New York, like Chicago was one of the few cities where they stayed to film SmackDown.

Shawn and Adam went out the back door of the arena, and crossed the street. For the first time, Adam used the front door of the hotel. There were a few people in the lobby. Only one fan asked for autographs. Both Edge and HBK obliged. Adam never cared how tired he was, he always signed for a fan. He knew how much it meant to someone for him to scribble out his name.

Before they changed, Adam and Shawn sat on the couch and looked at the menu for the hotel restaurant. They both opted for simple burgers, fries and vanilla milkshakes. Shawn called in the order, then both he and Adam went to change.

By the time the food arrived, Adam and Shawn were both dressed in loose tee shirts and comfy sweat pants. Adam got the door and paid for the room service. The two friends sat on the couch to eat, it was more comfortable.

"So, you really did great. I knew you would be perfect for commentary. I was proud of you, darlin'. I know..." Shawn was halted by a small cry from Adam.

"Please, Shawn. I... can't hear his name one more time tonight, I just can't. That's the one thing I didn't think about, how many... I hope he is proud..." Adam's words faded. He put down the delicious burger he'd been eating.

Shawn reached over and caressed Adam's face. "I know. I saw and I heard. I won't say his name, but you most certainly made him proud. Did you feel the building when you made your entrance? It shook like an earthquake... Adam, eat... please..." His voice changed from worried to one of encouragement.

Adam's head hung down and he sniffed. "I felt so good and so happy. I really was, now why do I feel like the world caved in. I'm... I'm... missing him so damn much right now..." Adam's fingers toyed with a french fry, to keep himself from crying his eyes out.

Shawn pulled Adam into a hug. "It's gonna be alright, darlin'. Just one of those bad moments, it will pass..." He picked up one of Adam's fries and teased it across Adam's lips. "Come on... open the round house, here comes the choo-choo train." His voice held a sing-song tone as he teased Adam.

Adam couldn't help but laugh. Shawn was just wonderful. He gave a puppyish growl and snapped at the french fry. He bit it and chewed.

"That's my big boy. Eat all your dinner and I'll give you a treat." Shawn again teased the younger man.

That was enough to make Adam bust a gut with laughter. Once again, Shawn made a bad thing good. Adam chewed the fry and washed it down with a sip of milkshake.

"Will you stop! I'm _not_ three years old! But you always make me laugh. Say... um... not to bring you down now, but how did it go? Breaking _your_ news?" Adam asked Shawn with concern on his face.

Shawn gave Adam a smile. "It was good. Of course people were shocked, but I explained the truth. Better now than later, you know. I also didn't mention Seth, no point, it will get out eventually. Your coming back helped deflect the news as well."

"At least I could help in some way. Anymore news about Jeff?" Adam asked as he took another bite of his burger.

Shawn shook his head. "No, I didn't hear anything. I'll ask Hunter tomorrow. We didn't have much of a chance to talk wrestling business. Would you go out with him if he comes back?" His brow arched with curiosity.

"No... well... yes... I know. I'm confuzzled again..." Adam laughed at the look of utter annoyance Shawn flashed him. Adam always said yes and no, it confused poor Shawn.

"What I mean is... Yes, I would go out with him, but no, not as a date. My dating days are over, I've had my great romance, Shawn." Adam managed to sound both sad and wistful.

Shawn finished chewing his last bite of burger and swallowed. "Darlin', you're too young to be in life long widower's weeds. Bret didn't want you to be alone. He was so fearful you would close your heart. Not saying at all that Jeff should be a romance. I'm saying Bret wanted you to find love again. I know he told you that as well."

Adam arched his brow at Shawn. "You and Bret talked more than I realized. I know, we did talk about it. I agreed not to give up on love, but only to make Bret feel better. I could never love again. What about you, Shawn? Can _you_ love again?" Adam's voice had a bit of a saucy tone.

Shawn narrowed his eyes. "No need to be saucy, young man. I'm older. I'm fifty. I don't need another romance at my age. I _might_ date people, but no romance." He spoke firmly and wadded his napkin.

Adam looked shocked. "Bret was fifty, he was still full of romance. You _deserve_ to be loved, Shawn. I'll make a deal with you. I won't shut my heart if you won't." Adam really did want Shawn to be happy and perhaps find the love he deserved. No matter how many times they talked about the subject, he felt the same.

Shawn shook his head. "You can be really naughty you know? How did Bret put up with your bratty butt? We'll see what happens, lets just... take what life brings us, shall we?" He gave Adam a smile.

Adam crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a petulant child. "Am not a brat!" He huffed as well, it only added to the childishness.

Shawn could only break out in laughter, Adam was simply adorable. When Shawn began to laugh, Adam grinned, then laughed as well. There was just something about the way Shawn laughed, that made you want to join in.

They finished the evening chatting about RAW and what went right and what mistakes they made. At one in the morning, Shawn and Adam bid each other goodnight and went to their separate rooms.

Adam was worried he'd have a nightmare, with all the talk of Bret, but he slept soundly, exhausted from his return to the WWE.

Shawn was up at five and went for his run. One thing about New York City he did like, Central Park. It had a great running path and obstacle course he enjoyed using. Shawn was going to make Adam with him, but when he opened Adam's bedroom door, Adam was curled up and looked so peaceful and clam, he let the younger blond sleep. Shawn didn't mind too much, it meant he could spend time with God as he ran.

Adam groaned when his alarm went off at seven. He should go work out, but he didn't feel like it. He was looking forward to seeing Jason and Heath, they would be at the gym. That was the only reason he got up. He threw a towel and his shower kit in his gym bag along with jeans and a flannel shirt to change into after the work out.

Just as Adam was halfway down the hall of the hotel, Shawn stepped off the elevator. "Mornin', darlin'. Off to work out with Jason and Heath?" Shawn didn't mention about going to wake Adam up for a run.

"Yeah, didn't wanna get up, but I figured it was more time with Jason. Do we leave tonight?" Adam asked the older man in a harried tone.

"No, we don't have to leave until morning. One good thing, we don't have to be at the house shows too often, that's up to the "B" team. I'll catch up to you later, at the arena." Shawn gave Adam a nod as the elevator doors opened again.

"Okay, bye Shawnnie." Adam stepped into the elevator. He gave Shawn a wave and a smile.

Shawn watched Adam with a grin. The last person who'd called him Shawnnie was Bret. Not even Hunter had called him that, it made him feel... warm.

Jason and Heath arrived at the gym at the same time as Adam. The gym was in the hotel attached to the arena, and had been closed to the public so the WWE boys could work out in private.

The old friends greeted each other with tight hugs. Heath smiled, Jason had been so happy when he'd heard Adam was back. Heath was glad too, Adam was back with family who would love and care for him.

Adam and Jason saved their talk until breakfast so they could concentrate on their work out. Heath worked on the weight machine while Adam and Jason ran on the tread mill. After they ran, Jason, Adam and Heath spotted for each other as they lifted on the weight bench.

Jason and Adam were showered and nearly dressed as they waited for Heath to finish in the shower. Jason tied his shoe. "Glad to see you've been keeping in shape." He laughed, Adam could still out lift him. Adam simply smirked, he would always be able to out lift Jaybird.

Thirty minutes or so later, Jason, Heath and Adam were having breakfast in the venue hotel restaurant. They sat at a table in the back corner and hoped they wouldn't be disturbed by either fans or other wrestlers. The three placed their order and settled in.

"So, Ads how are you, really?" Was it awful?" Jason asked Adam. His face and eyes reflected his concern.

Adam smiled. "I'm alright. I have good days and bad days, about Bret. I have more good than bad. It got to me last night though, everybody saying sorry and that, but Shawn made me laugh..." He paused to sip his cup of coffee.

Before Adam could continue, the waitress brought their breakfast. He waited until she left to finish talking.

Adam first took a bite of pancake, then finished telling Jason and Heath about his recovery. "... So, anyway, yeah, it was bad. Thank God, Shawn had the patience of a Saint. He got me sobered up and whenever I got bitchy he made me work it out. There were some really bad moments, but that's over with. I'm done drinking, it was a stupid thing to do in the first place. I decided that I needed to be busy and creative. That's what made me decide to come back. Plus, it will give me a chance to bring the Hart Foundation to the world stage." Adam took another big bite of his breakfast.

"I'm sorry you went through all that. I should have stayed and helped." Jason spoke with regret and just poked at his plate of food.

Adam put down his fork and laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "No, Jaybird, you did the right thing. There was _nothing_ you could have done. It had to be Shawn, he'd been through it. You're going to be a lot more help to me here. So don't you feel bad. I'm glad you _weren't_ there to see it. I love you, buddy." He gave Jason a warm smile and a one armed hug.

"See Daddy, I told you. You're more help to Ads here and now..." Heath looked from Jason to Adam. "He was so torn up Ads, after he left you in Asheville. I've never _seen_ him so upset. He realized or so he thought, he abandoned you when you needed him the most. I told him, Shawn was the best one to help. Ads is back now, Daddy. _Now_ you can take care of him." Heath grinned at his husband.

"I.. are you really sure Addy Joe? That I did the right thing?" Jason looked at Adam with hope.

"Yes, Billy Jay. I need you more now, okay?" Adam gave Jason another hug.

Jason laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna have to do something special for Shawn. He gave us our Ads back. So, are the kids happy at Shawn's?" He began to eat his breakfast with gusto.

Adam grinned brightly. "Very happy. It's like a doggie dream hotel. Joe Greene is so good with them. He even made Branny a special bed on a hay bale in the barn so he would be safe at chore time. They probably sleep on the bed with him. They won't want to leave." He spoke happily about his dogs.

"Tundra will miss the mountain when the weather changes. So, Shawn really is okay? See, I kept my mouth shut." Jason smirked at Adam playfully.

"I know, Jaybird. You _can_ keep the big secrets. It's been hard on Shawn. I think it's the failure at making their marriage work that bothers him. Otherwise, he really _is_ happier. Hunter detested the ranch, but Shawn thrives on it. He was so... content and happy. I'd never seen him like that... he was... charming... simply charming. He does so much for others. He grows crops and donates meat to the homeless by the tons. Shaw is truly special." Adam spoke with respect and admiration gleamed in his eyes.

Heath cocked his head, he heard something else in Adam's voice when he spoke of Shawn, but, then again, he couldn't be sure. But, if he was right... it would be perfect. He decided to keep his eyes and ears open, if there was a chance, he'd try to help it along.

"Petal? Hey... you there?" Jason gave Heath a nudge. He'd been speaking to Heath, but his husband appeared to be lost in a faraway thought.

Heath shook himself and stared at Jason. "Huh? Sorry, I was.. what did you say?" Heath kept his thought about Adam and Shawn to himself. No need to raise a hornets nest, yet.

"Adam asked if we'd heard anything about Jeff. I said you might have heard something?" Jason explained what he and Adam had been discussing.

"Oh... nothing new really. I know he wants to come back and Hunter has been working on a contract. Jeff is gonna have to face a lot of drug testing if he does come back. From what AJ Styles says, Jeff and Matt are really at odds with each other. AJ said they had real fight after TNA a month or so ago, or so. Matty gave Jeff a black eye. It's been building for a long time, you know. When Jeff broke his leg and Matt was finally tapped to be the TNA champion, he got the big head and rubbed it in Jeff's face. Problem was, Jeff was truly pleased for Matt. Matt took it as Jeff mocking him, and well... that's all I know." Heath took a big bite of his biscuits and gravy.

Adam and Jason stared at Heath, then looked at each other. Adam lips quirked. "Quite the fount of information. Thank you, Heath. I can believe all that. Matt has always been jealous of Jeff. But, he's brought it on himself. Despite Jeff's problems, he's put in ten times more effort than Matt. Jeff's worked hard for it, Matt wanted it handed to him." Adam spoke in a thoughtful tone.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, agreed. Remember, Jeff would always want to work out our matches, but Matt just said call it in the ring. Listen... Adam... if he does come back... just be careful, okay?" He gave Adam a serious glare.

"I will. I'm _not_ under any circumstances looking for a boyfriend, romance or anything else. A dinner or a movie maybe, but don't worry, I don't want anyone else in my life." Adam spoke with a firm voice and hard glare. He wanted Jason to know he was serious.

Jason frowned. "Well, not with Jeff, but... Addy Joe, you need someone in your life. Bret wouldn't..." Jason was stopped by a frustrated Adam.

"Stop, _please_ , just _stop_. I could never replace Bret. I know he wanted me to find love again, but... I just... can't... leave it please? Please?" Adam begged with all his heart. He didn't want to hear it anymore.

Jason patted Adam's shoulder. "Okay honey, okay. We only want you happy. Change of subject. We have to leave after the show tonight, to drive to Philly for the live show. Want to come with us?" He gave Adam a smile.

Adam shook his head. "No thanks. I don't have to go on the whole loop. Part of why I agreed to come back, much less travel. Shawn and I have agreed to be road wives, well, spouses, his word not mine." Adam laughed.

Heath chuckled. "Yeah, _nothing_ wifely about Shawn. That's good though. You guys get along, and I'm sure he's still helping you. Where do you go next then?" Heath took his last bite of breakfast.

"Syracuse on Friday. We're going to do some stuff for TV. Then, of course, Buffalo for RAW. I think Shawn wants to avoid the jet for a while. He's not too fond of flying, and um... Hunter always flies on the company jet. I don't mind driving. So, we'll give it a go." Adam explained with _his_ last bite of pancake.

"Yeah, poor guy. He nearly broke my hand when we flew to Asheville." Jason said with a laugh and shake of his head.

"I know. Mine too when we flew up here. Well, I guess I'd better get going, you guys have that meeting. I think I'll wander over later as well. Oh, and if you can... tell the boys... I don't... Bret..." Adam wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say without sounding rude.

"Don't worry, I understand. I'll do what I can. Chances are, now that they've said it, they will be done with it. Yeah, we need to get moving. See you later." Jason gave Adam a hug as they stood to leave. Adam and Heath hugged as well. Adam loved Heath, he was so good for Jason.

When Adam got back to his hotel, he found a note from Shawn. _"Hey darlin'. Come to the venue as soon as you can. We need to do some local spots and package narrations. Nothing major, just some gotta dos. See you soon, S.M."_

Adam grinned, even in writing he was darlin'. It made Adam feel warm and special. He folded the note and put it in his pocket. Adam changed into a button down shirt and put on a suit jacket. He picked out a pair of casual Armani sunglasses. Adam had entered the hotel, Edge walked out of it.

Adam was relieved when got to the Garden. No one mentioned Bret. Either Jay and Heath had spread the word or it was like Jay said, now that they had given their condolences it was over.

One of the crewmen directed Adam to the room that had been set up as a small television studio. It was where advance TV promos would be filmed, or local station ads would be made. Also, video packages for upcoming matches would have voice overs added. Sometimes they had to redo audio for taped shows like SmackDown or Main Event. So much behind the scenes work that fans never saw or heard about.

The "ON AIR" sign was lit, so Adam waited outside in the hallway. He didn't mind, it was quiet down the studio hallway. Adam loved being back with the boys, but he needed to ease back into it. After a few years of it being just him and Bret, crowds made Adam anxious. At heart, Adam was a very shy soul.

When the door to the recording area opened Adam beamed. "Uncle Adam!" Curt Hawkins yelled as did Zack Ryder. Both men lept at Adam and hugged him tight. Adam hugged them just as hard in return.

The two budding Superstars had been part of a program Edge had done while he was "married" to Vickie Guerrero. Curt and Zack at the time had long blond hair, and dressed like Edge. They could jump in the ring and if they worked it right, the ref would never notice, and think it was Edge. Much like the Bella twins and their "twin magic". Curt and Zack had been Adam's kids ever since. Adam had helped them to keep working.

"So good to see you kids. I am so _proud_ of both of you. Like I told you, if you want it, you'll get it. Keep pluggin' away. So what are you doing?" Adam asked with a bright eyed, happy smile.

Curt spoke first. "I'm not going to renew my contract. I really want to open my own wrestling school, be at home. I've had enough, Uncle Adam. I want to help others achieve their dreams. Gonna call it, Create a Pro Wrestling School. I've already got investors, and a property over in Jersey. What do you think?" Curt looked at Adam with hope filled eyes. His voice was filled with passion.

"If that what's in your heart, then I am all for it. You'll make a great teacher, you have the patience for it. Tell you what, if you want and when your ready, I'll come do a clinic for you, autographs, the works. Maybe I can get a couple of the others to join me. I can't do any actual wrestling, but I can still give a clinic on other things." Adam grinned. He'd do anything to help Curt and Zack. They had worked so hard to help him, now maybe he could repay them.

Curt's face split with a wide smile. "You'd really do that for me, Uncle Adam? I'd love that! Thanks! It won't be for a while. I still have four months on my current contract. Hunter said, if I get some good students, he'd send the NXT trainers to look at them. I love you, Adam. I'm here for you anytime." He gave Adam a warm hug.

"Zack, I'm proud of you too! Look, I won't mention him often, but you need to know. When you won the US Championship, Bret was so damn proud of you, and of course I cried like a baby. What's happening with you?" Adam asked with the same smile he had for Curt.

Zack sighed. "Not much, to be honest. Well, no, that's not exactly true... I'm being sent down to NXT. They just... don't have a storyline for me here. It happens, I know. If I could, I'd go with Curt, but I have two more years." He tried to sound okay, but he was downhearted.

Adam laid a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Listen son, we've _all_ been there. Even Shawn had down spells. Look at it like this, use your time at NXT to help the new guys and gals. Show Hunter that you would make a great trainer. Remember, you were helped, so pay it forward, rewards _will_ come. Trust me. We all know Cena is corny, but never give up, and hustle, respect and loyalty _do_ pay off in the end. Hang in there now, I'll be here if you need me." He spoke firmly but with love and affection in his eyes.

Zack hugged Adam. Zack held the older man tightly. "I'm so glad your back, Uncle Adam. I love you, too. I won't give up. I still want this, I _will_ have this." His attitude changed. Being around Adam made him feel more confident.

Zack and Curt were called away by another crew member. They had to go to a personal appearance at a nearby school.

Shawn had watched Adam as he spoke with Zack and Curt. He smiled, Adam was so good at encouraging the two younger men. Shawn would help Adam give a clinic at Curt's new school, he too liked to promote younger talent, despite what people thought.

When Zack and Curt left, Shawn called to Adam. "Hey, you got my note. They want us to do some new bump promos. Shouldn't take too long." Shawn explained as he motioned for Adam to enter the recording room.

"Gosh, I'm going to have to learn a new language. I know some of it, but what the heck is a bump promo?" Adam asked Shaw in a low whisper, he didn't want anyone to think he was stupid.

Shawn smiled. "It's okay. I'm learning too. A bump promo is what a television station or the network plays just before a program starts. Something like; up next on USA network, Monday Night RAW at eight, seven central. See?" He too responded in a low tone.

Adam smacked his forehead. "Oh, duh. I knew that. Just didn't know the technical name. We also do those local things like; up next on KYNY...?" He looked at Shawn with an arched brow.

"Exactly, darlin'. These are the stations. So put on your Edge head and go be wonderful. I've already done mine. When you're done, you have to do a heel interview with Seth. Then I'm doing the face interviews with Dean and Roman. I'm going to get a coffee, you want one, darlin'?" Shawn asked from the door.

"Yes, please..." Adam paused and went to where Shawn stood. Adam hugged the older man. "Shawnnie, thank you... for... saving my life." He hugged Shawn a grin and went over to the camera and sound men, prepared to work.

Shawn closed the door, with a soft smile on his face. Adam really was a darlin', and it didn't hurt that he was a real pleasure to look at. Shawn shook his thoughts as he went to catering. Why did he find himself thinking like that... about Bret's widower.

When Shawn returned, the recording light was off. He entered the room. Adam had a headset around his neck and was going over his next set of bumper promos. Adam grinned when Shawn handed him a cup of coffee.

Before Adam could thank him, Joey Styles, the media content director and Tom Stewart, the cameraman both gushed over Adam and Shawn.

"I always knew Edge had good mic skills but he's a wonder at this. One take! Every time!" Joey beamed as he spoke.

"And he looks great doing it! Shawn, we gotta give him more to do!" Tom Stewart added with his own wide smile.

Adam turned an adorable shade of pink as he flushed at the compliments. Shawn grinned like a proud parent. He walked over to Adam.

"Proud of you, darlin'. Now, show me this hidden talent. Maybe you can teach an old dog some new tricks." Shawn gave Adam a gentle, one armed hug.

Adam flashed Shawn a look of disbelief. "You are not old! Nor are you a dog! You're a sexy boy!" He smirked and bobbed his head in his Edgiest way.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I can see, we need a tire and sledgehammer. I'm sure Hunter will let me borrow Mister Sledgie, or maybe I'll just turn you over my knee." He had a firm, strict tone, but his eyes gleamed with mirth.

Adam laughed. "I'll do an extra mile in the morning... Boy Toy." Adam yelped when Shawn swatted his butt with the wooden clip board he had in his hand.

Everyone in the room laughed at Edge and HBK's antics. Privately, the three crewmen thought it had been ages since they'd seen Shawn so light hearted and they knew it was much better for Adam to be happy than sad and mourning for Bret.

Shawn and Adam finished their short promos. Adam then did his interview with Seth Rollins. Seth's character had turned on his teammates, Dean and Roman. Seth had joined the "evil" Authority, run by Hunter and Stephanie. It had been a vile and shocking thing for the fans of the WWE Universe. Seth was hated; badly.

Edge interviewed Seth in his Cutting Edge Show format. Edge had been through what Seth was going through now. He so skillfully turned the situation that in the end, Seth looked like a saint, with Dean and Roman as the heels. It was a brilliant bit of television and fantastic acting skills on the part of both Adam and Seth.

Shawn had stayed to watch so he would know how to conduct his "face" interview with Dean and Roman. Shawn approached the two "heels" as they sipped their coffee.

"Seth, that was great and Adam, what can I say? Vince is going to absolutely love it! Hunter will be proud of you as well." Shawn gave both Adam and Seth congratulatory hugs. Seth was a bit taken aback.

"Thanks, Shawn. I appreciate that... I thought... thank you." Seth was humbled by Shawn's gracious attitude.

Shawn smiled. "I told you, Seth, I am okay with you. There is just one thing I ask. Don't hurt him. Hunter is a good man." Shawn spoke his last sentence softly. It was for Seth's ears only.

Seth looked at Shawn in earnest. "Never, Shawn. I suppose I shouldn't say this to you... but I really love him, Shawn."

"I'm glad, Seth. There is nothing for you to fear about loving someone. You have more in common with him. I know he is probably celebrating the fact he'll never have to go to the ranch again. I'll get my things out of the house next week, when we're back in Florida. If anything is in your way, just put it all in the brown guest room. It won't upset me, I promise. Well, now I have to try and redeem the damage you and Edgemeister did to poor Dean and Roman. Take care, brother." Shawn gave Seth a little hug and used the wrestling term of respect; brother.

Seth grinned brightly and opened the door. Dean and Roman came in. The three friends exchanged greetings. Shawn went to speak to Adam.

"What can I call _my_ show?" Shawn bit his lip thoughtfully. He could create a dream match and a story to go with it, but he lacked the creative skills to think of name for his show.

Adam laughed. "How soon we forget. Um... remember... The Heartbreak Hotel?"

"Yeah, Shawn, we found the old animation intro. If Vince likes it, we'll make a new, updated intro." Joey Styles added to the conversation.

Shawn shook his head. "Well... I barely remember it... I was pretty well messed up them. But, duh, I should have thought of it. Okay, let's get this done." He clapped his hands. At least this time he wasn't stoned, drunk and naked in a bubble bath to do his show.

Shawn led a fantastic interview with Dean and Roman. Dean and Roman got so emotional as they spoke of their brother's betrayal. Adam knew he'd lost the battle when a lone tear tracked down Dean Ambrose's face.

Adam and Shawn were on their way to catering. "That was amazing. You got Ambrose to cry. The fans are gonna boo poor Seth out of the building. You'd better warn Hunter." Adam was half joking, half serious.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Well, I guess Edge still has issues with HBK. Oh, I spoke to Joe this morning. He said the kids are fine, but Branny is missing you." Shawn showed Adam the cell phone pictures Joe had sent that morning of Adam's dogs.

Shawn was surprised when Adam vanished from his side with a yelp. When he turned around to see what had happened, he found himself growling with jealousy.

Adam was arm in arm, lip to lip with none other than Jeffery Nero Hardy.

Jeff Hardy had indeed returned to the WWE.


	10. Old Habits Die Hard

Shawn wanted to choke the living hell out of Jeff Hardy. How dare he grab Adam and kiss him like that. Shawn could see Adam was clearly uncomfortable. Shawn was just about to act on his feelings when Adam pushed Jeff away.

"Don't, Jeff. Look, it's good to see you, but anything else is... no, just no. My husband just died. Have a little respect for him if nothing else." Adam's tone was firm. His hazel eyes blazed.

"I'm sorry, Ads. It was just... you're right, I shouldn't have done that. No one respected Bret more than me. So how are you?" Jeff was contrite, but only just. He did respect Bret, but Adam had been his first, before Bret.

Adam had almost forgotten how charming Jeff's little southern drawl was, but he suddenly realized Shawn's full Texan drawl was down right sexual.

Adam shook his thoughts. "I'm... dealing. I wouldn't have gotten through it without Shawn. I'm just back here myself. I need to be doing something creative. So, how are _you_?"

Shawn waited, he wasn't about to leave Adam alone. He stood, arms crossed over his chest, feet apart. It was a very defensive stance. He would wait all day if he had to. He owed it to Bret to protect Adam. That was all it was... wasn't it? Protecting Bret's widower?

"Oh, I'm alright. I finally had to get away from Matty. I tried to be nice to him... oh, I'll tell you all about it later. I have to meet with Vince and Hunter before the roster meeting, can't be late." Jeff gave Adam a hug and dashed off down the hall.

When Adam turned, he saw a very defensive Shawn. If he didn't know better, he would have thought Shawn was jealous. He walked up to Shawn and cocked his head in question.

"You look like you're ready to fight the world." Adam laughed a bit. He hoped he hadn't upset Shawn.

Shawn relaxed his stance. He smiled. "Well... I wasn't... so, he did come back. I know he's your friend, but... be careful.. I don't want you..."

Adam placed a hand on Shawn shoulder. "Don't worry, Shawn. I don't ever want to go through that again. I appreciate you worrying about me, Shawnnie. Let's go eat, all that talking made me hungry." He gave Shawn a nudge.

With a smile, Shawn and Adam went down to catering. The room was busy, people were starting to gather for the meeting Hunter had called the day before.

Shawn and Adam filled their plates and found an empty table. They were soon joined my Jason and Heath. The four men chatted amicably. Jason was proud of Adam for doing so well.

"So, Jeff Hardy _is_ back." Shawn spoke with more of growl to his voice than he intended.

Heath picked up on Shawn's tone, but as Adam and Jason didn't seem to notice he kept quiet. But, it only added to his previous thoughts.

Jason frowned. "Adam, you be careful. I hope he's changed, I really do, but..."

Adam frowned as well. "Look, I appreciate both of you worrying about me. But I am an adult, and I am _not_ stupid. I'm not... I'm just not." He pouted as he toyed with his food.

Jason sighed. "Sorry Ads. But, until Bret came along... Jeff was toxic to you. I don't ever want to see you..." Adam interrupted him.

"Jay, enough. I was very young and dumb. Bret taught me what _real_ love is." Adam poked his his piece of baked chicken as he spoke.

Nothing more could be said as a low mummer became a loud one. Hunter had entered the room and Jeffery Hardy was with him.

Hunter called the meeting to order. "Okay folks, time for more announcements. First of all, yesterday, with other news, I forgot something important. Edge is back!" The crowed erupted in applause. Adam's cheeks tinged pink as he smiled and waved.

Hunter continued when the applause died down. "He's filling in while JBL is away, but we hope Edge is back for a very long stay. Welcome home, Edge. Also as you can see, Jeff Hardy has also returned home..." Applause again interrupted Hunter, however, the pop wasn't as loud or as enthusiastic as it had been for Edge.

The meeting went on. "Due to an injury, Jeff will not return to the ring yet, however, he is expected to fully recover and return to action soon. Jeff will also be available to you younger talents for questions and help. I suggest you take advantage of his knowledge. Better hone up on your TLC skills." Everyone gave a little laugh. Hunter indicated for Jeff to speak.

Jeff Hardy smiled, as he looked out at old friends and friends he had yet to meet. His final gaze landed on Adam. "Well, it was a long road, but, I'm finally back home, where I belong." There was a small amount of applause.

Jeff continued. "I know I messed up... was messed up... a lot. Those days are over. I know I have a lot of trust to regain, and I hope you will let me. I'm almost finished with rehab for my injury, so till then as Hunter said, I'm around to help in any way I can. Good luck." Jeff finished to another round of cheers and sat back down.

Hunter went on. "Well, I've been hearing some fantastic things about The Cutting Edge and The Heartbreak Hotel. So, we want you to recreate what you did, on SmackDown, tonight. Edge, you will open the show with Seth, Shawn you will start hour two with Ambrose and Reigns. Come see me after this and we will discuss it further. Everything else will stay the same. We may have to send a couple of matches home early, but when you see these interviews, you will understand. Well, that's it. Good luck everyone." The meeting ended with a round of applause.

Shawn and Adam looked at each other. Adam sighed. "That's what we get for being good. How can we do it again? The initial emotions are what made it so great. I wasn't remotely prepared for something like this! Shawn, what are we gonna do?" Adam was in an absolute panic.

Shawn laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Take a deep breath, darlin'..." He spoke in a soft, calm voice. He wasn't thrilled with the idea either but they had to do it.

Adam looked at Shawn. There was just something about Shawn that calmed him, he took a deep breath, then exhaled. He repeated the exercise.

"Now, you remember how it is, if Vince loves something... We can do it. We have the easy part. I've got to go to a creative meeting. I will see you in Hunter's office in an hour, will you be alright?" Shawn gently brushed a stray strand of blond hair from Adam's face.

Adam smiled, his head went to Shawn's shoulder like a magnet. "Yeah, I will now. I got panicked, stupidly so. Thanks for saving me, again." He closed his eyes and nuzzled against Shawn's shoulder. He felt safe and calm.

Jason looked over at Heath, he saw a smug look on his husband's face. Jason could also tell Heath had something on his mind, and he was chewing on it like it was a wad of week old gum. He had enough sense to wait to ask Heath about it later.

Shawn gave Adam a pat on the shoulder. "I gotta go. Come to the office in an hour. It will be alright." Shawn got up and left for his meeting. Adam smiled after him.

Jeff Hardy plopped into the chair Shawn had abandoned. Jason was annoyed at Jeff's assumption he was welcome at their table, but he remained quiet.

"So, what's up with the Boy Toy?" Jeff asked with a bit of a huff. Jeff and Shawn had never gotten along. Shawn had been behind the crusade to have the Hardy Boys fired. Shawn wielded a lot of stroke with Vince, and if he wanted someone gone, it happened.

Adam's eyes narrowed and he glared at Jeff. " _Shawn_ saved my life, Jeff. Look, a lot has happened. Trust me when I say this, if it wasn't for Shawn, I'd be lying next to Bret, in the ground. So, drop the Boy Toy. Jeff, you were a fucked up mess. Everyone could see it but _you_. In our last match you were so stoned, you broke your hand on a ladder and didn't realize it for two days! Shawn would never hurt anyone without a fucking good reason, he was trying to protect the boys from _you,_ hurting them in the ring and you hurting yourself! So grow the fuck up!" Adam's voice was a whispered growl.

Jeff looked at Adam, then hung his head. "You're right, I guess. I only wish he hadn't gone behind my back. How do you know all that? Ads, what happened?" He looked at Adam with concern.

Jason spoke up. "Adam, we'll go, if you will be alright? I have to agent Heath's match. But only if..." He looked from Adam to Jeff and back again.

Adam smiled with a nod. "I'm fine and Jeff needs to know. I have to meet with Shawn and Hunter soon anyway."

"Geez guys, I'm not going to rape him or anything." Jeff shook his head. Why all the hostility.

Jason leaned in, nose to nose with Jeff. "You better not even _touch_ him. You didn't have to clean up all the blood you left him lying in." His breath was a hot warning on Jeff's skin. He gave Jeff a final glare, then left with Heath in tow.

"What in the holy hell is he talking about? I never..." Jeff looked at Adam in confusion.

Adam's eyes grew wide, but filled with sadness. "Jeff... well, I guess you were too stoned to remember. You broke my nose and gut punched me till I passed out in our hotel room. Jason found me in the morning, you were nowhere to be found. A few weeks later, Vince finally located you in a rehab facility. That's why Jason is so growly with you." Adam explained to former lover.

Jeff rubbed his face with his hands. His graceful fingers bore the ends of a root that were part of the tattoo that ran from behind his left ear, around his neck down his right arm to his finger tips. Adam used to love to trace along the ink with his fingers after they made love.

"Oh Ads... I... why didn't anyone tell me? I was so fucked up them, I didn't even remember how I got to the facility. Matt told me later he drove me there and just dumped me. It took me a few tries, but it eventually worked. I can't make up for what I did Ads. I can only say I'm sorry. I mean it." Jeff's eyes bore into Adam's and reflected his sincerity.

"It's okay, Jeff. I forgave you a long time ago. Of course, you know me. I walked right into the arms of another winner. A broken nose was nothing compared to what Drew did. Then... Bret walked into my life. Those were the best ten years of my life. When Bret... well... I made friends with Jack Daniels, very good friends. Shawn and Jason found me before I managed to blow my brains out. Shawn stayed with me, sobered me up and here I am. I'm here for at least three months, filling in for Jibble on commentary. If there is something I can do after he gets back... I'll stay." Adam briefly summed up the last few events in his life in a soft spoken voice.

Jeff looked at Adam. "I'm sorry, Ads. I really sorry about Bret. I... don't know what else to say..." He laid his hands on top of Adam's.

"It's alright, Jeff. Look, I don't want to talk about it. Thanks to Shawn, I'm better now. He's been a wonderful friend. See, Bret helped Shawn get sober and helped keep him that way. So, this is his way of paying Bret back, but... it's not just that... anyway, I'm glad your back, Jeff. I hope you get a good last run." Adam spoke frankly. He wanted Jeff to know what a good friend Shawn was.

"Last run..." Jeff laughed, then sighed. "Yeah, it probably is. I just hope it lasts a while. My mind still has a lot to give, but the body is wearing out. Vince promised me I'd only have a ladder match once in a while. You know, on my flight here, a guy on the plane asked me how may times we practiced that spear off the ladder. I laughed and said never, are you crazy? He said no, but _you_ were. Amazing they still talk about it." He had a soft smile on his lips. His eyes sparkled with a clarity Adam hadn't seen in Jeff in a very long time.

"We had some great matches. So, is there any chance with Matt?" Adam asked, brow arched.

Jeff sighed again. "I dunno man. He's really gone off on an ego trip. Even the crowds have noticed it's real. He's my brother, I'll always love him, I just don't like him right now. So, listen, I'd love to take you to dinner, tonight after the show?"

Adam looked down. A frown marred his handsome face. "Jeff, I dunno. I... Bret... I'm not... ready to date... I may never be..." He kept his eyes down.

Jeff again laid his hands over Adam's. "Not a date, just old friends having dinner. Please, Ads? Just a dinner." He looked at Adam with hope filled eyes. Jeff thought Adam could probably use a night out.

"Jeff... I... don't know... can... let me think about it? I'll let you know. Please, Jeff?" Adam finally looked up. His hazel eyes were filled with so many emotions, but the one Jeff could see the most was a profound sadness.

"Okay, Ads. No pressure, just a dinner. McDonald's... you still like junk food, right?" Jeff kept his voice light. In his mind, Adam needed some fun, get his mind off things, he could help Adam do that.

Adam gave a soft, small smile. "Yeah, I do. I gotta get to my meeting. I'll let you know, Jeff. See ya." He nearly ran out of the catering room. Adam didn't like the way he felt. He wanted to go out with Jeff, and just have fun. Was he betraying Bret by feeling that way? Adam wanted his safe place, he wanted Shawn.

Adam stopped outside Hunter's office to catch his breath. He was five minutes early so he knocked on the door. There was no answer. Tentatively Adam opened the door and looked in. The room was empty. The creative meeting was in Vince' office.

Well, Shawn had said to meet here so Adam went in, closed the door and sat down. The emotions he felt hit him like one of Jeff's gut punches. As hard as he tried, Adam couldn't stop the tears. He put his head in his hands and let the tears fall.

Shawn was headed towards Hunter's office to meet with Adam. Hunter was delayed in creative with Vince and the writers. He was nearly at his destination when he heard a voice in his ear. _"Love him, Shawn. Love him."_ The voice was so clear, he stopped to face the person how spoke, there was no one there. Not even a stray crew member. Shawn shook it from his mind, it was probably just an echo of some kind. With a shrug Shawn walked towards Hunter's office.

When Adam heard the door open, he quickly turned away and wiped his face with his hands. Shawn knew immediately that Adam had been crying. He frowned and sat down next to Adam and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Darlin' what happened? Did Jeff do or say something to upset you?" Shawn voice was raspy, yet soft and caring.

Adam shook his head. "No, it's nothing he did. He wants to take me to dinner after TV tonight. Not a date, but..." Adam gave his face another swipe and sniffed deeply.

Shawn handed Adam a tissue from the box on Hunter's desk. "Why would that upset you so, darlin'? Having dinner with a friend. Unless... are you afraid of Jeff, because of your past? I really do think he's changed." Shawn fought the feelings of jealousy. Adam needed to go, start living again.

Adam blew his nose, the spoke. "No. He didn't even remember what he did. But like I told you a while back, I forgave him for that. No... I _want_ to go with Jeff, but it feels like I am betraying Bret. We can say it's not a date, but it is... I'm not ready... and..." Adam's voice faded, he didn't want to break down again.

Shawn rubbed Adam's back. "It's only a date if you want it to be. Adam, darlin', don't shut yourself up. There is nothing wrong with going out with friends, having a good time. You'd go if it were Jason, you and I have gone out. What's the difference?" He hoped he was putting it the right way.

Adam shrugged. "I never... went to bed with Jason or you.." A hot flush coursed up Adam's body from the tip of his toes to the tips of his hair. Adam continued. "Jeff was... my first... oh Shawn... what does it have to be so damn hard. Why did Bret leave me?" He was on the verge of tears again.

Shawn was to the point that he honestly didn't know what to say to help Adam. Unfortunately Hunter chose that moment to come into the room. After all, they were at work.

Adam quickly pulled himself together. "Sorry, I had an allergy attack. I'm alright now though."

Hunter knew better, but Shawn gave his former spouse a look that said "drop it" so Hunter did, and sat down. For the next little while, the three men went over the way their "talk shows" would work.

The creative team decided they could not recreate the emotions from the filmed versions. So first they would play the original interviews, then Adam would get reactions from Seth about Shawn's interview with Dean and Roman, then Shawn would get reactions from Roman and Dean about Seth's interview. It would end with an attack from The Authority. It was going to be exciting and SmackDown might out rate RAW.

Adam pulled himself together as the meeting progressed. "That's going to work much better than trying to recreate those original emotions. Aren't you worried though? It cuts into matches?" He looked at Hunter with curiosity.

Hunter shook his head. "No, this is big enough. When the fans see Dean cry, they will forget all about matches. Don't go work on your questions, we want you both to react naturally. You guys are so good, you don't need scripts. Well, that's it really. After Shawn is finished, you two can leave. Syracuse on Friday. Do you mind doing the house shows on Friday's sometimes? Vince really wants it, but I wouldn't commit for you." Hunter looked from Shawn to Adam.

Adam shrugged. "Sure, I got nothin' better to do, but it's up to Shawn. I mean, that would give me a couple days to check on the kids."

"No, I don't mind. Like Adam said, time for the ranch. Oh, that reminds me. I sent you a Fed Ex from the San An Airport. It was all of your things I could find at the ranch. If I come across more, I'll get it to you. It told Seth and I'll tell you, put anything of mine that's in your way in the brown guest room. I'll get it as soon as I possibly can." Shawn spoke frankly. No need to sugar coat things.

Hunter cleared his throat. "Yeah, the housekeeper got the box, thank you. Your things aren't in the way, but I'll put them in the room. No rush, Shawn. I'll tell Vince about Fridays. Well, that's all. I've got to get to a production meeting. Thanks for the time guys. Oh, you can hang out here... if you want. I won't be back for a while. See you, thanks again." Hunter smiled, got up and left the office. He knew Adam probably still needed to talk to Shawn in private.

"He didn't buy the allergy story, did he?" Adam asked with a bit of a chuckle.

Shawn chuckled as well. "No, darlin', he didn't, but he won't say anything. So, now, I got an idea. If your uncomfortable about going out with Jeff, bring him up to our room. I'll stay in my room. You can be alone, but not alone. Unless you want to _really_ be alone. I can find a place to stay." He'd been thinking about what to do during the meeting with Hunter.

Adam grinned. "You'd... do that? I _would_ feel better, but you don't have to hide. You can be with us, it's _not_ a date. It will just be McDonald's." Adam's whole demeanor had changed. His smile lit up his face and his eyes sparkled.

Shawn loved it when Adam was happy, his smile was so beautiful. It have Shawn a bit of an ego boost as well, he'd been the one to make Adam smile.

"Well, we'll see. I'd love a Big Mac though. So, you go find Jeff and let him know. If he doesn't agree, don't let him talk you into anything you don't want to do. You are your own boss." Shawn spoke firmly. He didn't want Adam pushed around.

"No, Master. I won't. No, no I'm joking. After Drew, I learned, I am _not_ a door mat. I used to be, but no more. Thanks, Shawnnie, you're too good to me. I do love you for caring so much." Adam leaned over and kissed Shawn's stubbly cheek.

Shawn grinned as the feeling of Adam's lips on his skin ran through his nerves. "Good. Now, run along, darlin', I've got some work to do. I am still part of creative you know." He gave the top of Adam's blond head a gentle pat.

Adam went to find Jeff. The youngest Hardy brother was once again in catering. Adam grabbed a cup of coffee and a couple of donuts. He joined Jeff at the same table they'd sat at earlier. Jeff was talking to Bubba Ray and Devon, the Dudley Brothers.

The three men welcomed Adam with smiles. They teased Adam about the donuts. "Well, I don't have to prance around half naked any more. Besides, Shawn makes me workout." Adam bobbed his head as he took a huge bite.

The others laughed and Devon popped the other of Adam's donuts into his mouth, as he and Bubba left the room. Adam laughed and shook his head. He and Jay had many many good matches with the Hardy and Dudley Brothers.

Jeff looked at Adam. Adam was much calmer and happier. "So, your meeting go alright?" He rubbed his hands on his thighs as he spoke.

Adam noticed Jeff's actions. "Come on, we'll talk outside, just don't blow smoke in my face." He knew when Jeff did that with his hands, he needed a cigarette.

Jeff grinned and stood up. He nearly ran to the back door of the Garden. He lit a cigarette the second he was outside. Adam stood at a bit of a distance. Cigarette smoke not only triggered his allergies, but made him sick. Although, when he was under huge stress, Adam had been known to smoke, but not very often.

"So, I have an idea. How about after the show tonight we get McDonald's and go up to my hotel room?" Adam asked with a raised brow. He didn't mention Shawn on purpose, he didn't want Jeff to think he was afraid of being alone with him.

Jeff grinned. "Yeah, we could do that. Beats fending off the fans in the restaurant. Meet me here after the show. I can leave anytime. I don't start return promos for a couple of weeks."

"I'm done after the second hour matches start, after The Heartbreak Hotel. You should watch, it's gonna be good. The hotel is across the street, so is McDonald's. It's not a date, Jeff. I want that clear. It's two friends, hangin' out, that's it." Adam levelled his gaze at Jeff. This was not a prelude to sex.

"That's fine, Adam. I'm not looking to... well you know. Thanks for agreeing to dinner. Baby, it's gonna be okay to have fun again." Jeff spoke softly as he crushed his smoked cigarette under his boot.

"Don't call me that, please. I'll see you later, Jeff. I have to get ready for The Cutting Edge; edits and stuff. I think backstage work is harder than being in the ring." Adam had his hand on the door handle.

"Sorry, Ads. Okay, I'll see you. Break a leg, I'll be watching. Vince is really excited about you and Shawn." Jeff lit another cigarette and watched Adam go back inside the building.

Shawn was in Hunter's office. Hunter was in a meeting with Vince, and Shawn needed a quiet place to do some work. His mind kept wandering to Adam. He hoped things were going alright with Hardy. Shawn went back to his paper work.

 _"Love him, Shawn. Love him."_ The voice from earlier whispered in Shawn's ear once again.

This time the Heartbreak Kid recognized the voice. He knew it as well as his own; it was Bret Hart. Shawn couldn't think about it anymore, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Shawn responded.

Adam came into the room. He sat down next to Shawn. "Well, he agreed. He doesn't know you're going to be there. I didn't want him to think I was afraid. Do you think I should have told him?" Adam looked like a lost pup.

Shawn laughed. "No. It's not really his business if you have a roomie or not. Just think of me as the guard dog..." He laughed again when Adam grinned brightly.

"Nobody can make me laugh like you do. You remember the time Randy and I impersonated DX? When Hunter put your Playgirl picture up on the Tron? The expression on your face was priceless. It was all I could do not to break, DX was the greatest. I always wanted two things, I knew would never happen. To be one of the Four Horsemen and to be in DX." Adam laughed as he looked over his script for the house show Shawn had given him.

"We did some crazy things, that's for sure. Aside from my Mania matches with Ric and Mark, my favorite was our street fight. You took everything like a champ." Shawn smiled. Adam was looking at him, his hazel eyes sparkled. Shawn could have gotten lost in them.

As Shawn looked at Adam, Bret's voice buzzed in his ear. _"Love him, Shawn. Love him."_ It was as if the voice begged him.

"Shawn? Hey, Shawnnie?" Adam voices was full of concern. Shawn was staring at him with a strange, almost blank expression. It reminded him of the look Bret got during his stroke, and it scared him.

Shawn finally heard Adam. Fear had replaced the happiness in Adam's eyes. "Sorry, I got lost in thought. I'm alright, darlin', I promise." He gave Adam a soft smile.

"It's just... Bret had that same blank stare during his stroke. Don't scare me like that again!" Adam flung himself into Shawn's arms and hugged him tight. He actually trembled.

Adam's movements were so fast and unexpected, he very nearly tipped over both their chairs. Shawn gained his composure and wrapped his arms around Adam.

"It's okay, darlin'. Boy, seeing Jeff really has gotten to you. You don't have to see him later if it upsets you so much. Your shakin', darlin'." Shawn rubbed Adam's back, he was truly puzzled. This wasn't the Adam he knew. Something was bothering the younger man.

Adam nuzzled against Shawn. "He started rubbing his palms on his thighs... means he wants to smoke... but, he also did that when he wanted to hit me. I know he isn't like that anymore. I guess too, I still feel like I am betraying Bret. I'm just a stupid mess. Can we just... go back to the ranch or the mountain?" Adam sounded so lost and confused.

"I wish we could, darlin'. I think the whole problem is, you want to have a good time with Jeff, and because you do, you feel like your betraying Bret, right? Well, you're not, darlin' I'm sorry to be blunt, but Bret's gone. He is never coming back. You can't feel guilty for wanting to be with someone else. You can't stop living, Adam. Have a good time with Jeff. Give him a chance to show you he's changed. Live, Adam, live." Shawn was running out of advice.

Adam nodded. "You're right, I know you are. It's not easy. I'm being a big baby. You are so patient with me, Shawn... like Bret." He nuzzled deeper in Shawn's arms. He felt so safe.

Adam pulled himself together after a moment or two and he and Shawn finished working on their special SmackDown segments.

SmackDown was different from RAW. It was taped on Tuesday and aired on Friday. That meant the live audience had to stay 'in the moment'. A match might be stopped and restarted or an entrance might be filmed twice. The producers tried to never stop the show, but it usually happened at least once. Sometimes matches for other shows were taped as well. That meant changing the ring skirts and lighting. However, most of the time the audience enjoyed it, it often meant more of a chance to be seen on TV.

Adam's Cutting Edge opened the show. First the interview with Seth played. Then the episode of The Heartbreak Hotel played. The audience was captivated.

Edge called Seth to the ring. Together they cut a scathing interview about Dean and Roman. The crowd nearly booed them out of the building.

The second hour began with Shawn's Heartbreak Hotel. They played recaps from the first hour. HBK then got reactions from Dean and Roman. The audience was one hundred percent behind them. They hadn't been fooled by Seth.

Later, the show would end with Seth and The Authority beating down Dean and Roman. But in the meantime, Shawn and Adam were finished for the night.

Shawn went on to the hotel and Adam went to look for Jeff. It wasn't hard. Jeff was out back, and smoked like a chimney.

"Well, I can't smoke in your room. Come on, let's go, I'm starving." Jeff held out his hand for Adam to take.

Adam hesitated then laced his fingers with Jeff's tattooed fingers and let the younger Hardy brother lead him across the street to McDonald's. Jeff laughed when Adam ordered two Big Mac super sized meals. What Jeff didn't know was that one was for Shawn.

When he got to the hotel, Shawn took a long, hot shower. He washed and deep conditioned his long coppery blond hair. He dried his hair and finished his grooming. Shawn stretched out on his bed. He wore his sleeping pants but no shirt. Shawn flipped on the television, he clicked through the channels and opted for a replay of a hockey match. He was hungry and hoped Adm would be there soon with food.

Jeff was impressed by the large hotel room. Vince had only booked him a small, standard room. "Wow, Vince must like you." Hardy exclaimed as he looked around the room.

"Well... it's more like Shawn. You know Vince spoils him." Adam picked one of the bags of food from Jeff's hand and went to the door of one of the bedrooms.

Jeff stared after Adam. He should have known Adam would have a roommate. Oh well, it didn't matter, it wasn't going to be a sex fest.

Adam opened the bedroom door just enough to peek in. Shawn was lying on the bed, propped up by pillows and watched television, a hockey game no less.

Adam stared at Shawn, the older man was incredibly handsome. Shawn's skin was tan and stretched taut over his muscles. Unlike most wrestlers, Shawn kept his chest hair but it was close and helped define his muscles. Adam had to fight the urge to run his fingers over it. Why was he thinking like that? He shook himself.

"Shawnnie, here's your food. Sure you don't want to join us?" Adam asked as he gave Shawn the bag and a drink.

"Naw, darlin'. You two kids have fun. Just remember, you don't have to do anything you _don't_ want to. I'm here if you need me. Enjoy yourself, Adam, it's okay." Shawn smiled at Adam. His hair shone in the low lamp light like burnished gold.

"Thanks, Shawnnie. I'll try. Enjoy your evening. Love you, brother." He turned to leave. Adam closed the door and went to join Jeff.

Shawn opened his bag of food. He was about to take a bite when Bret's voice echoed in his ear again. _"Shawn, love Adam, he needs you."_


	11. The Misery of Confusion

Adam sat down on the couch next to Jeff. He opened the bags of fast food and laid the burgers and fries out neatly, along with their drinks.

"Didn't know Shawn was here. He doesn't have to hide." Jeff stated in his southern drawl as he put a french fry in his mouth.

Adam chuckled. "He's watching hockey. Yeah, well I thought if I told you, you might change your mind. So tell me, how have you been, really?" Adam asked as he took a bite of food.

Jeff shook his head. "You goof, like I care if Shawn is here. I've been alright... I guess. Leg hurts a lot. I'm falling apart, Adam. I really don't know how much longer I can wrestle... it scares me. What will I do when I can't go anymore? How did you stand it?" Hardy stuffed more fries in his mouth.

Adam smiled softly. "Two things helped me. Not having the choice, and Bret. He was so supportive. I couldn't have taken it so easily without him. I missed it at first, a bit, but I was in so much pain, I didn't _really_ miss it. You have a _lot_ you could do. You've got your artwork, your band, song writing, and poetry. Once you stop wrestling, you'll have the time that you always wanted to just create." Adam encouraged his one time boyfriend, then continued to eat.

Jeff swallowed his bite of burger. "I suppose you're right. So.. can I ask... why isn't Shawn with his husband? Are they fighting?" He had been out in the hallway when Shawn had spoken about the divorce at the roster meeting.

Adam sighed. "No, they are going to divorce. They just... fell out of love... nothing in common anymore. Shawn says it's better for them to split up now, and remain friends. They have both been so much happier. It's a bit sad though, but sometimes things happen. I will say again, I wouldn't be here without Shawn..." Adam launched in to his story in much greater detail as they ate their late night fast food meal. By the time Adam caught Jeff up with his life story, they had finished eating.

"Ads, I'm so sorry you've been through so much. I'm glad Shawn was there for you. I guess he's not so bad after all. So, you glad to be back?" Jeff was really shocked at what Adam had told him.

Adam grinned. "Yeah, I am. I really want to be able to promote The Hart Foundation. Maybe you could do a logo for a tee shirt?" He hoped to get Jeff interested.

"Yeah, yeah I could do that. Fancy up Bret's winged skull or something. By the way, your Cutting Edge tonight was great. Can _we_ do a show? I'd like you to be the one to announce my arrival... who would decide? Hunter or Vince?" Jeff sat back on the couch. He spread his arms over the back and put his stocking covered feet on the coffee table.

Adam still sat more forward on the couch and a bit away from Jeff. "Hunter, I'll talk to him. I'm not sure The Cutting Edge is going to be a regular thing." He wanted to rest his back against the couch, but he didn't want Jeff to think he was looking for cuddles.

"Sounds good. Well, it should be. You and Shawn both did great. Ads, you can relax, I won't molest you." Jeff moved one arm so Adam would relax and lean back.

Adam realized he was being silly. He laughed and leaned back. Adam propped his own feet on the edge of the coffee table. He began to relax.

Jeff smiled, _this_ was his Ads, happy and relaxed. "Ads... I'm really sorry about... what I did to you. We had a good relationship, until I let the drugs fuck it up. Who knows, maybe we would have gotten married... I'd been thinking about proposing..." He let his words fade. He had a lot of regrets, and losing Adam was one of them.

Adam shrugged. "I dunno... I don't know if we would have been... Bret was the love of my life. I don't mean to make it seem like I didn't love you, I did... after all you were my first... you will always have a place in my heart, Jeff, but Bret was _the_ one. Know what I mean? Shit, I'm terrible at this kind of conversation." He looked at Jeff with a mixture of confusion and sadness.

Jeff smiled softly. "Yes, I know what you mean. Adam, don't feel bad for falling in love with Bret, we were finished. I blew it. Maybe you're right, we probably would be split up now, or maybe we'd have been happy. But... I heard about McIntyre. When he came to TNA, I heard him bragging about what he did to you. I beat the fucking shit outta him in a match. He knew it was real by the second chair shot. The ref knew it was real by the fourth chair shot..." Jeff paused, smirked then continued.

"Earl was the ref. He leaned in and said, one from me, then enough. I kinda concussed Drew. I'm sorry you had to go through that too." Jeff finished his confession with a rather mirth filled gleam in his eyes.

Adam's own eyes went wide. "You did that... because of me? Earl let you? Didn't you get into trouble?" He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Adam also couldn't believe he hadn't heard about it before now.

Jeff turned more to face Adam. "Yea, ba... Ads... um... yeah. McIntyre actually sued me, but Dixie shut him up with a championship run and ten thousand dollars. Bastard bought of cheap. I was going to offer him twenty thousand to drop it. Oh well, he won't be hurting you again."

"Jeff, you... shouldn't have done that, but thank you. Funny, an abusive relationship lead me to the love of my life." Adam got a distant, misty look in his eyes.

Jeff tentatively reached over and caressed Adam's cheek. "Poor thing. You really miss him don't you?" He spoke softly, and Hardy's eyes reflected sorrow for his old friend.

Adam's beautiful, hazel eyes filled with tears. He looked down at his left hand. He still wore his diamond and sapphire engagement ring and silver wedding band. His wedding band had been on his finger since Bret placed it there during their wedding ceremony. He'd been able to tape over It during matches. The engagement ring was a small, heart shaped diamond, outlined with tiny, dark pink sapphires. Bret had given it to him when he proposed on a snowy, New Year's Eve.

"Yeah, Jeff, I do. I miss him so much it fucking hurts. If it wasn't for Shawn, I'd be crying _all_ the time. Jeff, Bret had _beat_ the cancer... he was _winning_... fucking stroke... he died in my arms." Adam sniffed deeply, he vowed not to cry again; for now.

Jeff's eyes grew moist. "I'm so sorry, Ads. It must have been awful. But, you were there for him. The last thing he felt was your loving embrace. That must have been such a comfort to him. Not everyone is so lucky. Maybe you can think of it that way, it can be a comforting memory." He gave Adam a smile. He really wanted to hug Adam, but he wasn't sure how Adam would react.

"I never... Jeff, that's a wonderful thought... thanks. That... it _must_ have been a comfort to him. He just closed his eyes and went to sleep. He did have a smile on his face..." Adam gave Jeff a soft, beautiful smile. His hazel eyes still shone with tears.

"Ads, I'm glad to have given you a comforting way to think of him... Ads... can I... can I hug you? I'd like to just... hold you... please?" Jeff looked at Adam with a smile and a boyish hope filled look.

Adam bit his lip. After a few minutes of thought, Adam slid over to Jeff. Jeff gently wrapped his arms around Adam and pulled him in close. Jeff sighed softly and rested his chin on top of Adam's head. It felt good to hold someone in his arms again, it was even better that the someone was Adam.

Shawn finished his burger, fries and milkshake. He was about to wad the bag up when he felt something. Shawn looked curiously, he gave a chuckle, it was an apple pie. He pulled the treat out of the bag. There was a note stuck in the flap of the pie box. Shawn pulled out the note and read it to himself.

" _A sweet apple pie fore a sweetheart of a guy. Love A."_ There was a drawing of a heart around the "A". It was Adam's logo for his signature, Adam Hart.

Shawn smiled. Not only was the note cute, but Adam had remembered that he'd mentioned once, in brief passing, how much he liked McDonald's apple pies. Shawn put the note on his bedside table and took a bite of the sweet treat.

When he finished, Shawn got up, threw the trash away and washed his sticky fingers. Shawn laid back down on the bed. The television was still on, but the hockey match was over. His old friend Jonathan "Coach" Coachman was on ESPN, as host of Sports Center.

Shawn could occasionally hear laughter from Adam or Jeff. At least Adam was happy. One thing got to Shawn, he found himself jealous. Jealous that he wasn't the one making Adam laugh.

The Texan shifted on the bed so that he was under the covers. He was tired, it had been a very long, busy day. The wrestling legend reached over and looked at his cell phone. Shawn always checked it before falling asleep, in case an emergency creative or other meeting had been called.

There was a new message from Hunter. He congratulated HBK and Edge on their interviews. Hunter also stated that Vince was over the moon. Hunter reminded Shawn that he had to be in Syracuse on Friday, but until then, both he and Adam were off duty. Hunter thanked Shawn again and said he'd see him on Friday.

Shawn closed his email and when he did, he accidentally opened his phone's video program. The video he'd taken of Adam modeling his sunglasses popped up. Shawn grinned and watched the video. When Shawn finally turned off his phone, and put out the light to sleep, he did so with a hard cock.

" _Love him, Shawn. Adam needs you. Love him."_ Bret's voice invaded Shawn's sleep. Shawn wasn't sure if he was awake or dreaming. However, this time, he spoke back to his old friend.

"Bret, what do you mean? I _do_ love him?" Shawn again wasn't sure if he spoke out loud or in a silent dream state.

Bret's voice replied. _"I know you do. But, I mean love him, like I did. You need each other. You're the one I trust with him. Shawn, marry him, love him, make a new life with him."_ The voice was almost urgent, pleading.

"Oh Bret, what are you asking me? I can't do that. He needs someone younger, able to..." Shawn words or thoughts were interrupted by Bret's voice.

" _No Shawn, he needs you, and you need him. You're soul mates Shawn. I know you feel it, and he does too, but he doesn't realize it yet. Help him... love him, Shawn... just... love him... love... him..."_ Bret's voice faded into the void.

Shawn sat up in the bed. Had he been awake? Was it a dream? He laid back down and thought about it. Maybe in a way he _did_ love Adam; romantically. They had so much in common, but... no. There was no way Adam would ever fall in love with him. Shawn managed to drift back to sleep.

Adam was curled up against Jeff. His head was on Jeff's shoulder as they watched an old movie. However, Adam had no idea what the movie was about. His mind was on something else.

Adam noticed, although being in Jeff's arms was nice, it lacked something; safety and comfort. He most assuredly had that in Bret's arms, but he also felt it in Shawn's arms.

Was it because Shawn was a link to Bret? That had to be it... didn't it? Yes, he thought Shawn was handsome and to be honest, down right sexy, but he'd _always_ been that way. But at times, like tonight, when Shawn looked even more handsome and sexy, Adam had begun to wonder, what would it feel like to kiss Shawn's lips. Adam suddenly felt actual lips on his.

The movie was over and Jeff had leaned in to kiss Adam goodnight. Adam's eyes flew open and his mind focused. He pushed against Jeff.

Jeff broke the kiss with a bit of a disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry, Ads. You just looked so... kissable. I should have asked first, again. I'd better go, but I really enjoyed this. Can I see you again?" He looked at Adam with hope.

"It's okay. I just... wasn't ready. I enjoyed it too, Jeff. Yeah, we can do this again, sometime. What's your next city" Adam asked in a rather neutral tone.

"Um... Buffalo. Vince wants me at RAW. Ugh, I have piss test too, or so he said. I know they are going to do it when I'm not warned. I deserve it, I guess. I only wish I could smoke my medical weed. It really does help with the pain. Vince said he'd discuss it with the Doctors and trainers." Jeff shrugged and stood up to leave.

"I know they let Randy do it, once. But Jeff, please, don't fuck it up for yourself. Vince is serious, you know. He laid Randy off for six months, plus a six figure fine when he did it without permission. If Randy does it again, he's out. If Vince will fire Randy Orton, he won't blink twice about you, especially with your history. Jeff... please?" Adam spoke in earnest as he walked Jeff to the door.

"Don't worry, Ads. I won't be stupid. You take care of yourself. I'm going home to Cameron for a while. I'll see you in Buffalo. Now can I kiss you good night?" Jeff gave Adam a smile.

Adam nodded. Jeff gave Adam a more friend-like kiss. They said good night and Adam closed the door.

Adam turned out the lights and went to his room. Adam took a hot shower. After the shower, he dried his hair and put on a pair of sleeping pants. He slipped into his bed.

Adam laid in the silent darkness and waited for sleep to over take his thinking brain. His thoughts went from Bret to Jeff to Shawn and back again... over and over. He didn't know what to think. Nearly an hour later he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

Shawn was suddenly awake, but he wasn't sure why. When he heard Adam whimper, Shawn then knew what had awoken him. He got up and padded over to Adam's room.

Shawn opened the door. Adam was curled up and cried out in his sleep. It had been a while since Adam had such a nightmare. The last one had been back in Asheville, right before they left for Texas.

The Texan slipped under the covers and pulled Adam into his arms. Adam whimpered in his sleep as his body nestled perfectly against Shawn.

"I'm here, darlin', I'm here." Shawn whimpered to Adams restless, yet still sleeping soul.

Adam nuzzled into Shawn's embrace. He knew even in sleep, he was safe. The dreams could no longer haunt him. He immediately stilled and Adam fell into a deep sleep.

Shawn smiled to himself. He had to admit, it felt nice to have Adam's warm body in his arms. Shawn also smiled at how quickly Adam had relaxed and fallen into a restful, unfettered sleep. Shawn also noticed that he himself felt more relaxed. He caressed Adam's bare arm as Shawn closed his eyes and drifted off into his own peaceful rest.

An angel named Bret Hart watched. It was he who'd awoken Shawn, to go comfort Adam. _"You two belong together. I miss you my darling Adam, but Shawn will make you happy, and love you like no other, even me. Adam, Shawn will be your greatest love."_ The angel unfurled his wings, he had work to do.

For once, Adam woke up first. His eyes fluttered open as he felt a warm body and strong arms holding him. For a brief moment he thought it was Jeff Hardy, but no, only one person could feel so good; Shawn Michaels. Adam's hazel eyes opened fully. He must have had another nightmare, but he didn't remember it, and he was glad.

Adam knew Shawn was still asleep because of the older man's deep, even breaths. He nuzzled against Shawn's chest. He still admired the fine, light growth of hair on Shawn's muscular chest and wanted to run his fingers over it. All he had to do was...

"Good mornin', darlin'." Shawn's voice was morning deep and his raspy Texas drawl was thick. It went right to Adam's core.

Adam flushed, he'd nearly been caught. "Morning, Shawnnie. Guess I had a nightmare? Sorry I woke you, but thank you for being here." Adam spoke softly and remained glued to Shawn.

"Yeah, you did. It's alright, I'm here for you, you know that. Did Hardy Junior upset you?" Shawn resisted the urge to run his fingers through Adam's silken locks. However, he did pull Adam in closer and held him tighter.

Adam snuggled his head deeper into the crook of Shawn's neck. "No... funny though... we curled up together on the couch, but I never felt... cozy or safe, like I do now. Maybe... I dunno... He's trying to get permission for medical marijuana. I know it _can_ help with the pain, but with Jeff... I hope it doesn't set off his other addictions." His voice was filled with worry.

"Yeah, Vince and Hunter were talking about it. They may let him... just to test him. I have constant pain and I manage without drugs." Shawn yawned, he felt perfectly content. He had no urge to get up, he didn't care if he missed his work out. There was no rush to leave, check out time wasn't until four in the afternoon. Ah, the joys of a luxury hotel.

Adam sighed. "I guess you want to get up and work out. However, I am quiet content, not enough sleep, me want more." He yawned and nuzzled deeper into Shawn's embrace.

Shawn rested his chin on top of Adam's head. The blond locks made a wonderfully soft pillow and Adam's hair smelled of spicy vanilla.

"You rest. I'm takin' a day off from exercise. I'll run tomorrow. Sometimes it's nice to be randomly lazy. Any objections?" He let out a long yawn of his own.

Adam craned his neck to look up at Shawn. The older man's turquoise eyes were clear and shone brightly. It sort of reminded Adam of how Bret would sometimes look at him. It didn't make Adam feel sad, it made him feel... comfortable.

"Um... is this a trick, Shawnnie? If I say yes to being lazy, are you gonna make me flip a train or something?" Adam flashed Shawn his best pout, and added puppy dog eyes.

It was all Shawn could do not to suddenly kiss Adam's lips. So he laughed softly. "No, you silly little darlin'... unless you sass me again. Why don't you try to get some more sleep. I'll go and give you..."

Shawn was interrupted when Adam tossed his leg across Shawn's legs and pulled the older man closer. "Stay with me?" Adam looked at Shawn. The puppy eyes had been replaced with hope filled eyes.

The Texan smiled. He had hoped Adam would ask him to stay, but, he didn't want to be presumptuous, the choice had to be Adam's. "If you want me to, darlin'." His reply and smile were soft.

Adam didn't say anything but he let out a sigh that sounded more like a whimper. Shawn caressed Adam's arm as it lay across his body. "It's alright, I'm here. You sleep little, darlin'" his voice was sill sleep deepened, but the drawl softened it.

Adam snuggled closer and closed his eyes. He was out like a light in seconds. Shawn smiled, Adam's skin felt so good against his. Adam was muscular and well toned, yet soft. Adam might not be wrestling any more, but he could, he still had the body for it. Shawn eyes closed as well, Adam's steady heartbeat was like a lullaby.

It was nearly one in the afternoon when Adam woke up. He was a bit disappointed that Shawn was gone, but he looked at the time and was shocked. Adam got up out of the bed and went out to the main part of the hotel room.

Shawn had just put his bags by the door. "Hey, darlin'. Bless your heart. I got up thirty minutes ago, but you were out like a light. I just got off the phone. I got us a nice rental. It's just under a four hour drive to Syracuse. Vince booked our hotel. He seemed to happy we are traveling together. Did you get enough sleep?" Shawn had gone to the kitchenette and poured Adam a cup of coffee.

Adam took the cup with a smile. "Thanks. Yeah, I did. Shawn, thanks for... holding me... I feel like a big baby. I'll pack up in a few minutes, I need to wake up. Anything to eat?" Adam asked as he sank down in one of the kitchen chairs.

Shawn laughed. "There will be. I ordered some soup and sandwiches. Say, thanks for the apple pie. Your note was adorable, like you." He gave Adam a grin.

Adam smiled brightly. "I remember you said once that you liked them. Shawn, Jeff wants to see me again... he'll be in Buffalo. What do I do?" The smile left Adam's face as confusion clouded his eyes.

Shawn frowned. He started to sit down when room service arrived. Shawn let the waiter in and directed him to put the tray on the coffee table. Shawn gave the man a tip and closed the door behind him.

Shawn was finally able to sit down. Adam had moved to the couch and sat next to Shawn. "Well, what do you _want_ to do?" He asked frankly. Shawn wasn't sure what he wanted Adam to say. The dream "conversation" with Bret was on his mind.

Adam bit into a huge roast beef sandwich. He chewed, swallowed and sighed. "I don't know, that's the problem. I did enjoy his company, but, something was missing. Maybe it's because I'm so used to Bret. But then, when I'm curled up with you, I feel fine. Oh... I don't know what I mean... I'm just a... mess..." He took another bite of the delicious sandwich.

Shawn sipped the vegetable soup, took a bite of his sandwich and chewed. He tried to think of a wise answer for Adam; he didn't have one.

"Darlin', I really don't know what to say. I don't have any words of wisdom. All I _can_ say is, listen to your heart, and think with your brain. Bret wanted you to be happy." Shawn spoke thoughtfully. He tried to give Adam a smile of encouragement.

Adam sighed and continued to eat. Both men ate the rest of the simple but filling meal in silence. Shawn cast an occasional glance at Adam. Bret's words, _"Love him"_ echoed in his head. Shawn could tell Adam was driving himself crazy trying to decide what to do. If he didn't do something, Adam could start to drink again.

Shawn laid a hand on Adam's knee. "Darlin' you're going to think yourself back into the bottle. You might not think so, but it will, eventually. Trust me, I know. Go pack up and we'll hit the road. Nothing clears your head like a good drive. What about it?"

Adam looked at Shawn. He could tell the man was truly worried about him. Other than Jay, Shawn was the only one who _really_ cared about what happened to him.

"You're right, about everything. You really care about me?" Adam had that puppy look that made Adam look like a lost little boy. Edge was no where near the place.

Shawn hugged Adam close. Bret had often spoken to him about the fact that Adam could be very insecure. It came from the abusive relationships Adam had. Bret told Shawn that Adam had severe trust issues, and also felt like he didn't deserve anyone caring about him. It had taken Bret a long time to earn Adam's trust. When the trust was gained, their relationship grew and blossomed into the great romance it was.

"Yes, darlin', I do. Very much." Shawn spoke softly as he caressed the younger man's back.

"It's because of Bret though, right? You only care because of him?" Adam still

sounded so sad and confused.

Shawn sighed, this was more serious than he first thought. He thought Adam and been through the worst of the mourning process, but, now he realized, maybe it was only just beginning. Shawn knew he had to be extremely careful or Adam really could fall and fall hard.

Shawn picked his next words with extra care. "Partly, but, a very small part. I care about you, because of _you_. Spending so much time alone with you, I got to know Adam, not Edge, not Bret's husband, but Adam. You never lost Adam to Edge. You've always been... Adam. Hunter... Paul... is gone. I loved Paul, not Hunter. Know what I mean?" He gave Adam an expectant look.

Adam simply nodded. He did understand, but he was feeling absolutely sorry for himself. "Yeah, but that's not a reason to care about me." Adam pouted like a baby with a dirty diaper.

Shawn internally sighed, again he had to be careful. "Darlin', you are so sweet, kind, loving and caring, but you also have vinegar. You can be infuriating, pouty and a down right diva, I like that, I like vinegar, with my sweet. I care about you _because_ you care so much about others, like little Bob and his mom, Linda. I'm the Christian, but I didn't think to give them money. No one has taken as much interest in my ranch as you. Plus... you're... beautiful." Shawn didn't know what else he could say.

Adam looked at Shawn with wide eyes. "You think... I'm... beautiful? I just... what happens to people like Bob and Linda, matters to me. I watched my ma work three jobs just to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table. She taught me so much. Even through all that, she still managed five dollars a month for the charity box. The five dollars would have bought me candy or a new toy. But, she told me, that there were boys may age that didn't have food to eat or shoes on their feet, but that if I really wanted that candy or toy, buy it... I never did. I miss her so much... Shawn, why does every one I love die... too soon? What have I done to be punished so much?" Adam poured out his heart, but held in his tears.

Shawn pulled Adam up against him. "You have a really bad case of the blues, little darlin'. It only seems that way, but you have plenty of people that love you, Jason, Heath, myself, Jeff, the boys, your dogs. Come on, let's hit the road. You'll feel better. This city is enough to depress anyone." He gave Adam's hair a tousle and grinned. Shawn knew he had to get Adam out into the fresh air.

An hour later, Shawn sped the truck along Interstate 81, towards Syracuse. It was a beautiful late winter, nearly early spring day and warm for the time. Adam rolled down his window and stuck out his head.

As the wind caught his long hair, Adam let out an almost primal scream. Shawn didn't flinch, he was the one that had told Adam _to_ scream.

"Do it again! Put everything you are feeling into it. All your anger, sadness and frustration. Scream darlin', scream!" Shawn encouraged as he sped up the truck. Traffic was extremely light, so Adam wouldn't draw attention.

Adam let out four screams before he rolled his window back up. His hair was so wind blown, Adam looked more like he'd just had a wonderful romp in bed. His eyes were like green sparklers, his cheeks were flushed. Adam's breath came in rapid pants. He grinned from ear to ear.

"I never felt more stupid in my life, but I _do_ feel so much better. Thanks, Shawn. What ever made you think of that kind of... therapy?" Adam looked over at Shawn with a huge grin on his face.

Shawn had slowed back down to the legal speed limit. He glanced over at Adam. "Bret. During my detox, he took me to some remote place and made me scream out everything. I still do it, out at the ranch. Yeah, it's silly, but man it works."

Adam grinned softly. "There is a lot about Bret I never knew. I wish I could have had more time with him, but I treasure what we did have. He had a lot of his own demons, didn't he?" Adam took a sip from his bottle of water.

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, he did. He talked to me about it, not long before... anyway... he said there was a lot he wanted to tell you, but he also said, he wasn't that person anymore, so why stir up things that didn't matter. It's not big secrets, no drugs or lovers, it was just... growing up a Hart. See, he was the favorite and his parents didn't hide it. It caused Bret a lot of trouble. Bruce especially liked to beat Bret up. Bret was too good to punch him back. So Bret learned to go off alone and just scream. Said it was the best therapy in the world. He was right."

Adam let out a yawn. "Yeah, he was. His family... are... a piece of work. Owen was the only good one. Now the two best Harts... no! No more depressed Adam. I had ten of the best years of my life with Bret. I'm not going to spoil them with tears." Adam yawned his last word, and his eyes fluttered. Car rides made him sleepy, plus the screaming was exhausting. Adam, now at peace, was asleep in moments.

Shawn smiled at the sleeping blond. He was proud of the younger man. He also thought Adam looked so beautiful, flushed and wind blown. Shawn's heart beat a little faster, and he wondered if that's what Adam looked like after a good round of sex.

He shook himself. Shawn had to stop those kinds of thoughts. _"No, Shawn. Have those thoughts, and love him."_ Bret's voice once again rang in his head. Shawn sighed and drove on.

Shawn eventually pulled into the parking lot of the Crowne Plaza Syracuse Hotel. "Hey darlin', we're here." Shawn gave Adam a gentle shake. The former wrestler had slept for the last two and a half hours like a worn out pup.

Adam's eyes blinked and opened, a yawn passed over his lips. "Huh?" Adam smacked his lips sleepily.

Shawn chuckled. "We're at the hotel, darlin'. You really passed out. Probably from letting out all those emotions. Are you awake?" He gave Adam's shoulder a rub.

"Um... yeah... awake... wow. I guess it _was_ all that screaming. Thanks, Shawnnie, I feel a lot better. Still confused about Jeff, but I do feel better." Adam replied as he got out of the truck. Shawn had opened the door for him.

"You'll figure it out. Just remember, think, _then_ act." Shawn responded as he handed Adam his bags from behind the seat. Shawn went to grab his own bags, but Adam grabbed them first.

"Hey, I can be a gentleman too." Adam teased in a saucy tone, with a very Edge-like smirk on his lips, and a little wobble of his head.

Shawn shook his head with a laugh. "Yes, you can." He led Adam into the hotel.

Shawn checked them in. After all, he was the one with the company credit card. Shawn was one of the very few Vince trusted with a card. Even Hunter hadn't earned that privilege yet.

They had a double queen room on the sixth floor. Their main view was of the OnCenter Arena where the WWE was to perform that week.

Each man had a queen sized bed, and a bedside table. There was a single dresser, a desk and a table with four chairs. There was also a huge bathroom. It was nice, but still it was a standard hotel room, just of a better class.

"I do enjoy the better class of rooms. I can recall six guys, one single bed, one couch or worse yet, blue gym mats on the floor of the Home Ec room in a school somewhere in the Arctic Circle." Adam laughed as he removed his shower kit from his bag.

"Oh the joys of the territories. Never made those frozen loops you Canadians did, but some of the roaches in our hotels were as big as Rey." Shawn laughed and hung his suit on the rack by the bathroom.

For the next bit of time, Shawn and Adam unpacked. As they worked, they talked about what they would do for the house show on Friday night. Even if there wasn't really much commentary, the audience had to be entertained, especially between the matches. Shawn and Adam would do some promos in the ring with the talent. It could get wild at times, but it always fun.

Later, they went down to Redfield's, the hotel restaurant. The went all out and surf and turf. Shawn laughed when Adam kept stealing his shrimp. Shawn finally ordered Adam a side plate of shrimp, and a couple of crab cakes for himself. For dessert, Shawn had a plate of fresh seasonal fruit and Adam had a hot fudge brownie ice cream sundae.

Shawn was utterly memorized by the way Adam ate his ice cream. It was like dessert porn. Adam's tongue snaked a trench in the spoonful of fudge laced ice cream. Adam then slowly turned the spoon over in his mouth, he pulled it out slowly, like he was licking the best tasting cock in the world.

Shawn had to think of Bastian Booger, all yucky and sweaty after a match, in order to keep his dick under control. Any man who watched Adam eat ice cream would have the same problem.

Adam was blissfully unaware of the effect he had on not only Shawn, but another man who watched from a darkened corner of the restaurant.

Shawn had to finally stop looking at Adam. He suddenly found the fruit on his plate the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Did those kiwi seeds make a face?

The subject of the house show was brought back up. They finished dessert without Adam's porn show. After a brief argument, Shawn finally relented his plan and let Adam pay for their dinner.

"I still want to take you to this place in Buffalo, for a _real_ payback dinner. You've done so much for me. Consider this a thank you for the scream therapy." Adam explained as they took the elevator to the sixth floor.

The man from the restaurant made a mental note of what floor the elevator stopped on. He began to make a plan. He _had_ to have that hot, ice cream licking mouth on his cock.

When Adam and Shawn got to their room, Shawn took the bathroom first, while Adam caught up with emails on his laptop. When Shawn finished, Adam showered and Shawn used Adam's laptop to check his own emails. He grinned, Adam would be happy. There was a new picture, of the dogs, curled up together, looking happy and content.

Shawn was right. Seeing his dogs happy and healthy made Adam down right giddy with joy. It was totally different Adam from the one earlier in the day.

Adam was in such a good mood, they wrote a really funny script for a promo with Stardust, and the subject; where is Cody Rhodes. Stardust was Cody's new persona. The story went that Cody was sent to replace Stardust on his home planet. It sounded stupid, and it was, but with Edge's sense of humor, it would work. Shawn was going to play the confused, absent minded kind of stupid version of HBK that was so popular in the last DX run.

Shawn hadn't laughed so much since he and Hunter were driving Vince totally insane as DX. Adam found Shawn's laughter infectious and joined in.

"This is going to be great. You have put in every bad sci-fi movie reference possible in there. Even Cody phone home. Adam, you should have been doing this years ago. Look, I want to say this and not to make you sad again, but Bret would be damn proud of you." Shawn smiled. He had tears in his eyes, not from sadness but from their earlier laughter.

Adam smiled. "I like to hear you say it, Shawn. I _want_ to make him proud. I'm also glad you like my promo ideas, but you're just as funny. Bret always said I should be a writer." Adam gave a shrug.

"You would be a good writer. Maybe a children's book, they love humor like yours. You can also illustrate it. A little birdie told me you like to draw." Shawn stated as he packed away his papers in his WWE messenger bag.

Adam flushed. "I can't believe he told you that. What, did you and Bret have a secret phone affair or something?" He put his own papers in his brand new WWE messenger bag.

Shawn laughed softly. "No, but we talked a lot towards the end, darlin'. He wanted to know you'd be looked after. I told you that, at the funeral, remember?" He gave Adam a smile.

"Yeah, I know. He loved your talks. Well, I'm off to bed. I'm so tired." Adam yawned. Shawn nodded in agreement.

Shawn and Adam climbed into their separate beds. Adam read and Shawn watched a bit of TV. It was nice and cozy, and it helped both men to relax.

When Adam nearly dropped his book, Shawn chuckled. "Darlin', you fell asleep reading. Let's turn in, big day tomorrow. Besides, I gotta run in the mornin'" Shawn yawned deeply and turned of the TV with a click of the remote.

Adam put his book marker in place. "You're right. I can't get past this chapter. I keep falling asleep. Good night, Shawnnie." Adam muttered. He turned off his lamp and snuggled down under the covers.

"Good night, darlin'." Shawn too turned out his light and snuggled in. He hoped for a peaceful sleep.

It wasn't long before the soft sounds of deep, even breathing filled the room. There was also the occasional grunt of a snore.

Outside, in the hallway, the man from the restaurant waited. He'd have his chance in the next few hours.


	12. Some Things Never Change

_**A/N:** I am so sorry this is late, but I have had computer issues. If it happens again, and I am late, you know why. I don't want anyone of my dear readers to think I have abandoned the story. The only thing that will keep me from updating are computer issues, so please, be patient if happens again. Also please forgive any misplaced words or misspellings, I want to publish as fast as I can, in case I lose the computer again. THANK YOU! All the best, Lady Dragonsblood._

Shawn was up at five o'clock. He felt rested and refreshed. Shawn looked over at Adam, curled up in the middle of his bed like a kitten. Shawn could almost swear Adam's soft snores were kittenish purrs. He decided to let Adam sleep. Adam preferred the gym to running anyway.

The Heartbreak Kid wrote Adam a note and put it on the younger man's bedside table. Shawn then changed into his running shorts and grabbed a towel and a small bottle of water. He then headed out for his morning run.

The man from the restaurant hid, out of Shawn's sight. He chuckled to himself. "Some things never change." The man had figured HBK would go for a morning run, and that Adam would be too lazy to join him. The man gave another low chuckle. He could picture Adam, curled up in the middle of the bed like a cat. His soft snores made Adam sound like he was purring.

The man had to make his next move carefully. He had a plan, but it required the master key card the maid had on her cart. He figured he had two hours before Shawn returned. With another chuckle, he went to stalk the maid and her cart. He had no doubt, he would soon be balls deep in Adam's tight little hole.

Adam stirred with a groan. He knew, even in his half conscious state, it was going to be a bad day. He felt nauseous and lights flashed behind his closed eyes. A migraine had set in. It was the first one in a long time. He needed one of his self injections. The sooner he could get the medicine into his system, the better.

"Shawn?" Adam asked in a whimper filled voice. He waited a few moments, then called out again. "Shawn... I need... help..." Adam sounded like a broken toy.

The man from the restaurant looked out into the hallway, it was empty. He sneered, Shawn had hung the card on the door that told the maid and others not do disturb the occupants. Wasn't The Heartbreak Kid so thoughtful.

It only took a few quick seconds to open the door with the stolen key card. Careless of the maid to leave such a valuable item on her cart. 'Wonder how she will explain its loss to her boss.' the man thought with a soft, yet evil chuckle. He slipped into the darkened hotel room.

Shawn ran through a small park, not far from the hotel. It was a cold, but beautiful morning. Shawn was glad he'd worn his hoodie, but he was warm from his exercise. Shawn wasn't one of those runners who carried a fancy MP 3 player to listen to. He preferred the sounds of nature. Shawn also spent the time talking to the Lord. He was deep in his meditation when Bret Hart's voice nearly screamed in his head.

" _Adam is in trouble!"_ for angelic or spiritual voice, the tone was frantic and full of fear. Shawn didn't hesitate, he turned and headed back to the hotel at a dead sprint.

The man from the restaurant grinned with a sneer on his lips. He'd been right, once again. "Some things never change." he muttered to himself. Adam was curled up in the middle of the bed, just like a kitten. The man started a bit when Adam whimpered.

"Shawn... I need... help..." Adam's voice was weak and filled with pain. The man knew immediately, Adam had one of his headaches.

The man approached the bed. "Do you have one of your headaches, Mo Ghràdah?" A heavily accented voice asked in an extremely sarcastic tone.

Adam was very confused. Was he dreaming? He worked hard to open his eyes, but the flashes of light grew more intense, as did the nausea. The voice did one thing, it struck fear in in his pain rattled brain.

Adam managed to flash his eyes open. A tall, muscular, but lean bodied man stood by the bed. "Drew? What?... Shawn?" Adam couldn't get past the pain to think, let alone speak. He felt the bed dip as Drew McIntyre sat down. The motion made his stomach roll.

"Did you miss me, pet? I've missed you." Drew's vice dripped with sarcasm. He reached over and brushed Adam's face with his fingers.

Adam's brain tried to scream danger, but the migraine kept him frozen in place. "Drew... leave... why... here?" Adam managed to form a few words.

Drew increased the pressure of his touches as he caressed Adam's bare arm. "I have some unfinished business with Mister Hardy. Since he's not here, I'll just leave him a message, through you. After all, it _was_ your fault he concussed me." He curled his fingers into a fist.

"Drew... go... away... Jeff... not... here..." Adam flicked his eyes open and closed. Why did he have to have a migraine now?

Drew made a tisking sound through his teeth with his tongue. "I guess the make up girl will have a job to do. Look at it this way my pet, at least it will take your mind off your headache." Drew pulled back his fist. His cock grew hard, he loved it when his fist hit flesh. Adam was such and easy target, he froze when he got scared, he was the perfect victim.

Adam whimpered, he knew what was going to come and he was too weak to fight back. He prepared himself as best he could and waited for the fist to hit, like it had so many times before.

The fist never came. Adam felt movement and the sound of a fist to flesh. He heard a groan that he knew was Drew. Adam then heard the sweetest voice in the entire world.

"McIntyre, get the the hell outta here. You're lucky I'm not calling the cops or hotel security. I'll be calling Dixie, if she can't keep you under control, I will. Now get out, before I change my mind." Shawn was in full on, don't fuck with me or mine HBK mode.

"Alright, alright. I'll go." Drew growled. He rubbed his chin and walked to the door. Shawn was right on his heels.

"If I catch you around Adam again, you'll be fuckin' sorry. Now get out." Shawn opened the door. As quick as lightening, he hit Drew with a "Sweet Chin Music" right out into the hallway.

Drew flew out out of the room and crashed into the wall across the hall. He was half unconscious and Shawn didn't care as he slammed the door.

Shawn locked the door and went right to Adam. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "You alright?" he asked in a soft voice. He could see Adam was not right.

Adam barely opened his eyes. "Migraine... need medicine... thank... you..." Adam barely whispered, his head was about to blow off his body.

Shawn was worried, Adam looked so ill. He was thankful that he'd gotten to Adam before Drew could act. He put that out of his mind. Adam had explained to Shawn about his headaches and the self injection medication when they were in Asheville. Shawn retrieved the medication from Adam's shower kit.

Shawn also wet a cloth in cold water. He came to the bed. "Here, darlin'." he placed the folded cloth on Adam's forehead. Shawn then injected the medicine into the suffering blond's upper arm. "You can have another in four hours right?" Shawn asked as put the safety cover over the self contained injector and threw it away.

Adam barely managed a nod. He felt miserable, but safe. He knew Shawn was there and he began to relax. Adam prayed he'd only need on dose of the medication.

Shawn pulled the covers up over Adam. "You're safe, darlin'. You sleep and let that medicine work. I'm gonna take a quick shower, I'm sweaty. You'll be alright?" Shawn hated to leave Adam, but he needed to clean up from his run.

"Okay... thank... you... oh... hurts... bad..." Adam whimpered. He curled deeper under the covers.

Shawn frowned. Adam had told him about the migraines but, he'd never seen one. Adam had explained the headaches were tied to his neck problems. Since his last surgery, he didn't get a migraine often, but Adam said, when he did, they were bad.

Shawn sent Vince a text message and explained they would not be at the arena and why. He also told Vince what had happened with McIntyre. Shawn pressed send, then hurried off to take a shower.

By the time Shawn had towel dried his coppery blond locks, Adam was out like a light. He walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge. He placed his hand on Adam's head like a light feather. Shawn prayed, and asked for a rapid and complete healing of Adam's headache. He also sent a prayer of thanks for the warning to get back to Adam before McIntyre did anything to harm his darlin'.

Shawn suddenly felt extremely tired. He crawled into the bed with Adam. He spooned behind the blond and wrapped Adam in his arms. He relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

Shawn suddenly woke up. It wasn't Adam, he was still passed out from the shot. Shawn started when the doorbell of the room rang. That must have been what had woken him. Who would so rudely ignore the do not disturb placard on the door.

When the knocks began, Shawn got up. Maybe it was an emergency. He was wearing a pair of shorts, but he grabbed a tee shirt and pulled it on as he walked over to the door.

Shawn unlocked the bolt and opened the door. A man who reminded him of Kevin Nash stood there. The man had a large envelope in his hand.

"Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, AKA Shawn Michaels?" The man asked in an almost commanding voice.

Shawn furrowed his brow. It was very odd for someone to use his real, full name. "Yes, I'm Michael Hickenbottom, what can I do for you?" He stood in the doorway, one hand on the knob, ready to slam it if danger came his way.

The man held out the envelope. "This is for you." He held out the manila envelope for Shawn to take. Shawn took the envelope. "You have been served." The man stated. Without another word, he turned and left. Shawn then realized the man was a process server. He closed the door, went to his own bed and sat down.

Shawn glanced over at Adam. Luckily, Adam's healing sleep had not been disturbed. Shawn looked at the envelope. Was he being sued? Was it a problem with the ranch? There was only one way to find out. Shawn slowly opened the envelope.

Adam slowly began to stir. As he became more and more awake, he noticed his migraine had gone. His head still ached, but it was almost nothing. Events came back to him. He wasn't sure if Drew had been real or migraine induced. He sat up a bit, he was dizzy, but it was a side effect of the medication. It would go away once he started moving. He looked at the time, it was two o'clock in the afternoon.

Adam looked over at the other bed, he wanted to thank Shawn and ask him about Drew. Shawn was lying on his bed, his back to Adam. Adam could tell the older man was crying by the way his shoulders shook. Adam slowly got out of his bed and went to Shawn.

Adam laid behind Shawn. He wrapped his arms around the older man. He held Shawn without speaking. Whatever it was, Shawn had to get it out. Adam knew Shawn would talk when he was ready. In the mean time, Adam would do for Shawn, what Shawn did for him; be there.

Shawn felt Adam's embrace. He curled his back against the younger man and found much needed comfort. Shawn sniffed deeply. He felt weak and stupid, but.

"I was sleeping... door..." Shawn began to speak. "Was... a... Hunter... the divorce... papers... harder... than I... thought." He sniffed again. Adam then saw the large brown envelope on Shawn's bedside table.

"I sorry, Shawn. I really am." Adam said the only thing he could think of at the moment. He pulled Shawn in closer, that much he could do, and was glad to do it. He owed Shawn so much.

Shawn turned in Adam's arms, he looked at the blond. "Hurts... more... than.." Tears fell from his turquoise eyes like a spring rainfall.

Even though his head still ached, Adam shifted to lay on his back. Shawn rested his head on Adam's chest. Adam gently ran his fingers through Shawn's silky hair.

"I didn't imagine how hard this would be. I guess seeing it in black and white... oh Adam, why wasn't I good enough anymore?" Shawn sniffed deeply. His hands clutched and Adam's loose tee shirt. He snuggled as close as possible to his younger friend. Shawn had really thought he was okay with the divorce, but seeing it on paper was... brutal.

Adam searched his headache clouded mind for the right words. "You _are_ good enough, Shawnnie. Remember all you told me, about growing apart? Were you happy? I mean really happy? It _will_ be alright, Shawn. You can get through this, I'll be right here. What a day huh?" He tried to be lighthearted. He wished he was at good as comforting as Shawn was for him.

Shawn suddenly remembered. "Oh darlin'. I'm so selfish. How is your migraine? You looked so sick, I was so worried about you." He sat up. Immediately he put his own misery aside and looked at Adam with concern.

"Much better. Still got a headache, but not a migraine. Thanks for getting my Imitrex injection. We got it into my system early enough for it to work faster. Remind me to get it refilled. I like to have two at all times..." Adam pushed and bit his lip, his voice hesitated.

"Shawn... was... was Drew here or was I dreaming? My head hurt so bad, I wasn't sure if it was real or not." Adam felt stupid that he couldn't remember or tell real from unreal.

It was Shawn's turn to comfort. He pulled Adam gently back down on the bed and pulled the man against him. "Yeah, he was here. I don't know why. He was about to punch your lights out. I beat him to it, then I super kicked him out of the room..." Shawn stopped talking when Adam gasped.

"You super kicked him? For me? Oh Shawn, I appreciate it, I really do but Drew... he's not gonna just... he will sue you or worse. Maybe his lying in wait. Shawn, I don't want you hurt because of me. Drew can be... vicious." Adam raised up and looked Shawn in the eye. He looked worried.

Shawn gently urged Adam back down in his embrace. "No darlin', that won't happen. Vince knows and I'm gonna call Dixie. I'm not afraid of McIntyre. I've had more shower time than he's had matches. Seriously, if he values his job, he will tuck tail and go back to Total Nonstop Assholes, and mind his own business." Shawn spoke firmly and held Adam tightly.

Adam nuzzled against Shawn's chest. "He must have gotten a key card... how did you... What made you come back? You had to have been gone on your run.

Shawn smiled. "I just... had a feeling you were in trouble. Guess my HBK senses still work." He hoped that would be enough of an answer. He couldn't tell Adam that Bret had spoken to him.

Adam gave a little laugh. "Bret told me about your HBK senses. Said you had a way of knowing things. You feeling better now?"

Shawn caressed Adam's arm softly. "Yeah, I suppose so. I dunno, maybe I should think about dating again. But the only guys my age or closer to it... well, Chris is doggin' after Styles... but..." He let out a bit of a sigh.

"But, what? There are plenty of guys who would love to date HBK." Adam's voice was firm.

Shawn scoffed. "Naw, I'm too old for the new guys and ones I would date are take or gone. I just … hate the idea of never having someone... then again, not too many would care about my ranch or evenings in. Know what I mean?" He moved to pull Adam in closer. He needed the comfort as much as Adam did.

Adam let out a sigh of contentment. "You never know, Shawnnie. I mean l love your ranch and I'd rather spend an evening in. I'm sure I'm not the only guy out there like that. You should date, Shawn. You deserve to be happy." Adam spoke softly. He did think Shawn deserved it. In some ways, he wished he could have someone like Shawn in his bed. Yes, he still loved Bret and missed him, but Adam was starting to feel lonely. Maybe Bret _had_ been right, he should find love again, he just wasn't sure yet.

Shawn smiled. "So do you, darlin'. Someone to look after you, keep you safe, from guys like McIntyre. You still thinkin' about Jeff?" He rested his chin on top of Adam's head.

Adam sighed again. "I dunno, Shawn. It was nice spending time with him but... has he really changed, he hurt me... badly. Could I ever fully trust him? You can't build a relationship without trust..." He laughed, then continued. "Maybe you and I should hook up, Shawnnie." Adam laughed again in a obvious teasing tone.

Shawn's eyes went wide. Bret's words. _"Love him."_ rang in Shawn's head like a klaxon. Shawn shook his head, he knew by the tone of Adam's voice he was only teasing.

"You make a good point, darlin' If you don't have total trust in your partner, you have nothing. Just take it slow and careful. It does worry me that he wans a clearance for medical marijuana. I know it works great for pain. I'm not a prude, but with his past history..." Shawn shrugged and let his words fade. The more he thought about, the more worried he got. Shawn vowed to monitor the situation.

Adam let out a breath. "I'll be careful. I promise. I'm sick of getting hit... sometimes I wish I _was_ Edge, but I vowed to never become my character. I remember during your feud with Chris, he became that sadistic bastard. You saved him." He rubbed the back of his head, it still ached a bit.

"Would you like me to massage your back and neck a bit?" Shawn asked the younger man. He'd noticed Adam rubbing the back of his head.

Adam almost whimpered. "You sure you don't mind? It would really help. Bret used to... you don't have to."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't wanted to. Get yer shirt off. I've got some oil." He got off the bed and went to his bag.

Adam moved over to his bed and took off his shirt. He laid on his stomach and adjusted the pillows to support his head and neck.

Shawn smiled, Adam looked so comfortable. "Okay, I have to straddle your butt so behave." Shawn teased as he seated himself. He was careful to balance on his knees so they took most of his weight.

Shawn squirted some of the massage oil on his hands, he rubbed them together to warm the oil. He placed his hands on Adam's back and began to massage the blond's shoulder blades and the base of his neck. He could feel the tension.

Adam let out a pained whimper. It always hurt at first, but he knew it would eventually start to feel good. No one had care enough to do this for him since Bret, except for Shawn. He was grateful to the older man.

As Shawn felt Adam begin to slowly relax, he admired the smooth, slightly bronzed skin of Adam's back. He'd always thought Adam had a beautiful back. It had nearly killed him to whip with a belt during their storied street fight.

Adam heard Shawn let out a "tisk" sound. "What? Is something wrong?" The blond asked the Texan. Adam worried that he had a gross zit or something.

"Naw. I was just remembering how tough you were during our street fight. It just about killed me to whip this beautiful back." Shawn laughed a bit, but his voice had a ring of deep regret.

Adam flushed a bit. "It's just a back. It was worse when Mick slammed me into those thumbtacks. Burnt myself too. Never again, those kinds of matches I do not miss." He laughed slightly.

Shawn applied a it more pressure to his hands. "I know, me either. I will _not_ miss Hunter's sledgehammer. Is it true, that when Mick called his wife after the match, her first words were, is Edge alright?" Shawn asked with a laugh. He continued to press and squeeze Adam's muscles.

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, it's true. Mick actually got mad at me over that." He let out his deepest sigh yet. Now Shawn's hands felt so good, he began to totally relax.

"I'd always heard that. I just thought it was a shoot to sell the match. Feeling better?" Shawn asked with a smile. He'd felt the change when Adam fully relaxed under his touches.

"Much better. My headache is nearly gone. Hadn't we better get over to the arena?" Adam did feel much better, but his voice was still fllled with weakness from the migraine.

Shawn kept working the beautiful back. "No, we have the day off. I got a message from Vince. He remembered how bad your migraines are. He said to take care of yourself and I wasn't to leave you alone. He also phoned Dixie. She was really pissed. Apparently if Drew screws up one more time, he's out and between Dixie and Vince, he will be so black balled the Indies won't even take him." Shawn relayed the message Vince had sent him earlier in the day.

Adam managed to shake his head. "Vince is a good man. I wish the media would tell that side of him. Maybe that will work with Drew. He does love that title belt. Thanks, Shawn. I'd be lost without you. I know now, why you were Bret's best friend." Adam smiled softly.

Shawn sighed. "He _was_ my best friend. I miss him a lot too. The stuff we got up to in the early years. The only regret we both had was Montreal. We had to work really hard to keep it from destroying our friendship. Like I told you, I'd probably be dead if hadn't helped me. He stood by me when everyone else abandoned me, except for Hunter... well, Paul. That was when he... loved... me." Shawn's voice faltered as he once again thought of his failed marriage.

"Shawnnie, thanks, you can stop now..." Adam felt the change in Shawn. He wanted to hug his friend.

Shawn sniffed and moved so Adam could sit up. Adam immediately pulled Shawn into his arms. "I'm sorry, Shawnnie, I shouldn't talk about Bret so much. And, you need to remember why you and Hunter split up. We are both gonna have to learn to move on." Adam's own eyes filled with emotion. It had been one hell of a day.

Shawn's arms were wrapped around Adam. The two men clung to each other like men on a sinking life boat. Shawn nodded. "You're right about Hunter. But don't ever be sorry for talking about Bret. I think we need to eat. Neither of us has eaten all day, and it's nearly seven Room service or restaurant He asked as he inhaled Adam's scent. The spice, floral vanilla scent had become calming to him.

Adam was hungry, but not just for food. He wanted to be loved again. For now though, he was content in Shawn's embrace. It made him feel safe and secure, like Bret did... it was a constant thought.

"Room service, I don't wanna get dressed." Adam replied as he nuzzled against Shawn. If he could crawl into the man's skin he would. He didn't care how silly it sounded or felt.

Shawn laughed. "Well, you have to let go so we can order." When Adam decided to cling, he was a vine.

Adam giggled in return. "Sorry. I guess I turned you into my human teddy bear. I just want a cheeseburger and onion rings, diet soda. Good Lord, I've got to hit the gym tomorrow. I'm getting fat." Adam pouted as he rubbed his perfectly flat tummy.

Shawn shook his head with another laugh. "Yeah, as fat as a flea." He picked up the hotel phone and called in their order.

While they waited for their food, Adam went to take a hot shower. He also washed and conditioned his hair. As he rinsed the suds away, Adam felt the the last remains of his migraine go down the drain as well. When he was finished, washed, dried, groomed and in a clean tee shirt and sleeping pants, Adam felt like a new man.

While Adam was in the shower, Shawn surfed the Internet on Adam's computer. He checked his emails and a few lucky fans got some responses to tweets. Shawn really hated social media, but WWE required it, and the fans loved it. That was really the only reason he did it; the fans.

Shawn looked up when Adam came out of the bathroom. He felt an uncontrollable flicker in his cock. Shawn let out a low wolf whistle. Adam was a sexy man.

"You look nice. Feeling better?" Shawn asked, brow arched. Adam did look like a new person.

Adam had a bounce to his step. When Shawn whistled at him, he gave his ass a little shake, oblivious to the fact that he'd just caused Shawn's cock to twitch once again.

Before Adam could answer, their room service arrived. The waiter wheeled in a cart with two cloche covered plates and their drinks. Shawn tip him, then double locked the door after him.

Adam had pulled the cart between the beds so each could sit on their own bed and eat. Shawn sat on his bed, across from Adam.

Adam's tummy growled when he uncovered his plate. He gave a bit of a laugh. "To answer your question, I feel much better, like a new man. I'm exhausted, but that comes as a left over of the injection. By the way, you can do that any time, I never felt the needle. It always kills me when I have to do it myself." He took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Psychological I would guess, darlin'. It's hard to do something that you know is going to cause yourself pain. I had a hard time doing things I knew would hurt my back after my surgery. Doc said the brain won't hurt itself. I dunno, makes sense I guess." Shawn shrugged and took a bite of his fried chicken.

Adam nodded. "Does make sense..." He paused and sighed. "I wish I knew what to do about Jeff. I'm in the same boat really. No one at work interests me. Roman is handsome, but he has Dean. I don't... want to be alone the rest of my life either. I can never replace Bret or stop loving him, but I can share my heart. That's a problem too, most guys don't want to share your heart. Jeff would, he said so, but is that a reason to go back to him?" He thoughtfully chewed on a ketchup laced onion ring.

Shawn wished he could just tell Adam what to do, but it wasn't his place. "I can't tell you what to do, darlin'. I'll say it again, feel with your heart, but think with your brain." It was the only thing he could keep saying. What he _wanted_ to say was stay away from Jeff Hardy. Be friends with him, but not anything more. Shawn did not trust the younger Hardy brother.

Adam pushed his plate away and laid down on his bed and buried himself under the covers. Shawn sighed. He decided to leave Adam alone, the boy had to work things out for himself. At least Adam ate a good portion of his meal.

Shawn finished his food, then pushed the cart out into the hallway. He got in his own bed. He pulled the Bible out of his bedside table and settled in to read and meditate, he needed it.

Shawn had fallen asleep with the open Bible in his lap. He wasn't sure what had woken him, the violent thunderstorm or Adam's whimpers. Shawn smiled softly to himself, he didn't mind an excuse to get in bed with Adam. Shawn tried not to think about the fact that these thoughts became more and more frequent.

There was flash from a bolt of lightening, so close, Shawn swore his hair stood on end. The power went off as did a rumble of thunder so loud it was like an earthquake. Adam sat up in a trembling, cold sweat.

"Bret! Bret!" Adam cried out as he hid his head in his hands, the blond was terrified.

Shawn moved faster and made the four steps to Adam's bed. He wrapped Adam in his arms. He'd never felt Adam tremble so hard, not even during his alcoholic detox.

"I'm here, darlin'. You're safe, you're safe." Shawn whispered softly in Adam's ear. He held on to Adam tightly.

"Bre... Shawn? Make it... stop... you tell God stuff all the time... tell him to make it stop!" Adam barely managed to chatter his words as another rumble of thunder echoed overhead.

Shawn stroked Adam's back. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, it doesn't work that way. My mom used to tell me it was the angels bowling. I'll admit, it sounds like Saint Michael and the other high ranking angels are having a tournament." Shawn kept his voice light and full of humor.

Adam cringed when the next flash of lightening lit up their room. "Ma used to tell me it was the angels upturned potato cart, and the thunder was the potatoes rolling down the golden streets of Heaven." He jumped when the thunder rumbled overhead.

Shawn could only hold Adam and comfort him as much as he possibly could. He laid down and pulled Adam down with him. Every time it thundered Adam buried his head in Shawn's neck, finally he'd pulled the covers up over his head. The storm was a bad one, and didn't show signs of letting up anytime soon. The rain hadn't even started yet.

"Oh, I miss my Bretty. Who's... gonna... love... me... now... who's... gonna... who am... I gonna... love..." Adam whimpered. His voice was muffled as the covers stayed firmly up over his blond head.

Shawn knew it was finally all coming out. The feats and confusion Adam had been chewing on over the last few days. The confusion about moving on from Bret, Jeff coming back into his life; it was all there. All Shawn could really do was be the lifeline for a drowning Adam.

When the rain finally started it was like Noah's flood. The lightening and thunder continued but it wasn't quite as loud as it was before. There was still no power, at least as far as Shawn could tell, the clock radio was still dark.

Adam finally began to relax, but he remained buried under the covers, wrapped in Shawn's arms. "I feel like a stupid, weak girl." Adam's muffled voice sounded so defeated as he spoke.

Shawn gave a soft chuckle. "No, you don't, darlin'. Everyone has something they fear. Even the biggest, strongest man. Shawn me a clown and turn into a pile of Jello. You know I'm not going to say anything to anyone. At least you've stopped shaking." Shawn still tried to sound as supportive as he could.

Adam nuzzled against Shawn. "I've... made up my mind... I like Jeff... but, I'll never be able to trust him enough to love him. I may... just... have to get used to being alone. But... what about stormy nights... I can't... do it alone." He gave a whimper.

Shawn couldn't help but grin. Adam had made a wise choice. "I think that's a wise decision. It's as you said, darlin', if you don't have trust you can't build a relationship. I'll be around if we're on the road during a storm. You can call me anytime, I'll be there for you. Sorry I won't be able to get to you from Texas when we're at home. You'll have your dogs, they will keep you safe."

"Guess I'll just have to learn to handle it. Oh Shawnnie, I don't want to be alone the rest of my life." Adam poked his head out from under the covers.

Shawn smiled at Adam in the dark. "You won't be, darlin'. You'll find someone, when the time is right. But, if I can give you some advice? Tell Jeff as soon as possible. Tell him the truth. If he wants to be your friend, he'll understand, if not, the he's really not a friend." Shawn ended his words with a strong embrace.

"I agree. I just hope I can do it. You know how I am. What time is it?" Adam asked with a yawn.

"Dunno, the power went out and hasn't come back on yet. Our phones are over on the desk, recharging... or not, now I guess. My watch is in my bag." Shawn gave a yawn of his own.

The rain had stopped. It was quiet outside. The only sound was the occasional distant siren. The storm had probably caused some damage somewhere..

It just happened that Adam fell asleep in Shawn's arms. It didn't matter though, Shawn had fallen asleep first.

Shawn was once again startled awake by Adam. This time the poor boy seemed to be having a nightmare. It just wasn't the best of days for Adam.

"No... stop. I'll be good... Drew... please stop... no stop!" Adam cried out in his sleep. He thrashed as if he tried to get away from someone, obviously McIntyre.

Shawn growled. He wanted to kill McIntyre for doing this to Adam. "I'm still here, darlin'. You're safe, I swear it. Sleep baby boy, I'm protecting you." He pulled Adam tighter into his embrace.

Adam didn't waken, but his mind calmed when he felt Shawn's arms wrap around him. Adam calmed himself as the violent image of Drew beating and kicking him faded. Instead of a vision of Bret, he envisioned Shawn riding to his rescue like a white knight.

Shawn woke again, but this time it was nature, he could see the sun behind the curtain. He looked over at the clock radio. They must have had a battery back up, because they showed the time, it was five forty five in the morning. Was he going to get up and run, or not?

Shawn looked up at Adam. The younger man was relaxed. His face was softened with sleep, his long eye lashes nearly brushed his cheeks. Adam's long hair fanned out like golden silk. One of Adam's muscular arms rested across Shawn's waist.

Shawn knew Bret was a very lucky man to have Adam in his bed. Bret had bragged more than once that Adam was a sexual creature. Shawn knew he'd be lucky to have Adam, and a part of him could see himself in a relationship with Adam.

The older man also knew Adam needed someone his own age. It wasn't fair to stick him with another much older partner. Why was Bret so insistent he love Adam?

" _Because he needs you, and you my friend, need him. How many times do I have to say it?"_ Bret's voice rang in Shawn's head with a laugh. Shawn shook his head.

"Areyougonnarun?" Adam mumbled out the question in one word, with a nearly inaudible voice. He was not really awake.

Shawn chuckled. "Yeah, in a little bit. Coming with me?" Shawn shifted as Adam stirred more as he began to waken.

"I really should. Yeah, I'll be good. Shawnnie, thanks, once again for being there for me. I don't know why I'm such a mess lately. I promise. I'm gonna work it out. Knowing what I'm gonna do about Jeff helps." Adam sat up. He leaned over to give Shawn a kiss of thanks on the cheek.

As Adam leaned in, Shawn turned to speak. When Shawn turned his head, their lips met full on full. It was like magic; two souls found each other.


	13. Is it Real?

_**A/N:** Sorry for another author's note, but I wanted to explain. As I was just able to update on Monday, I waited till today to upload the next chapter. As long as the computer lets me, on Sunday, things will go back to normal with updates on Sunday and Wednesday. Thank you for your patience. Thank you for being such loyal and faithful readers, and more importantly, friends. Enjoy the chapter, all the best for a blessed day, Lady Dragonsblood._

It was the most wonderful feeling. In stead of pulling away, Shawn pulled Adam in. Adam's arms went around Shawn's neck. Shawn deepened the kiss. When Shawn's tongue asked for entrance, Adam parted his lips willingly.

Adam tasted more wonderful that Shawn could have ever imagined, not even Hunter tasted so sweet. He also noted that Adam's mouth was like warm silk.

Shawn kissed like no one had ever kissed before, not even his beloved Bret. Shawn was calm in his demanding. Adam simply wanted to melt into the older man.

Both men felt like their lost souls had found something new and exciting. But, was it real, or heat of the moment?

It was if neither man wanted the kiss to end. They were afraid if it ended, so would the magic. Shawn's hands slid into Adam's golden locks. While he loved being the bottom to Hunter, it felt better and more natural to Shawn to be the one on top and in control. He loved the way Adam automatically bent his will to him. It was powerful, and Shawn knew he had to protect it with his entire being.

Adam let out a soft moan, it felt so good. Shawn took control of his soul and played it like a gentle harp. Adam knew he would bend to what ever Shawn asked of him. His fingers toyed with the fine coppery blond hairs at the base of Shawn's neck, as the tongue tangling kiss continued.

It was with very great reluctance that Shawn finally broke the magical kiss. When he looked at Adam's face, he lost his heart to the younger man. Adam's hazel eyes were filled with sparkles and with what could only be described as a utter lust. Adam looked beautiful with red, kiss swollen lips. Neither man spoke, they couldn't, their words had been stolen, at least for a moment.

Adam looked into Shawn turquoise eyes. He was ready to do whatever they asked. Shawn's eyes were filled with not only lust, but desire. Adam knew that desire was for him. Was it real or just the moment?

Shawn finally spoke. "Um, yeah." Was about all he was able to manage. What could he say?

Adam looked at Shawn. "What... I … was... just... your cheek... for... thanks. I'm sorry... wait... no I am not." He was able to speak, but he didn't make much sense as he hesitated between words.

Shawn regained his full power of speech and thought first. "I'm not sorry either, darlin'. That was the best kiss... but... we need to talk about this. I don't think we can deny something happened. A connection of some kind." He tried to keep his head and think logically.

Adam looked at Shawn with complete confusion. "Yeah, something happened alright. Shawnnie?" He looked so lost. Now, a new feeling had been thrown into the salad bowl of emotions that had been tossing for a few days.

Shawn wasn't sure of Adam's tone, was it anger, upset, or just confusion. "Look, lets don't rush this. We should shower, get dressed and go down to breakfast. We can workout at the arena later. Right now, this is more important. We can't deny the feelings or what they may mean." He spoke intently. Shawn knew they had to be calm and rational or a good friendship could be lost.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I agree." Even in his confused state, he knew Shawn was right. Adam also knew he had to be an adult. No one could help him now, not Bret, nor even Shawn. Adam had to figure this out. He couldn't deny something had happened between himself and Shawn, something that had been wonderful. Adam also knew, that he had to be calm and rational. Shawn's friendship was on the line.

Shawn took his shower first. When he finished, Adam took his. It wasn't long before they were dressed and ready for the day. Dress slacks, button downs and blazers were the attire of choice. When the former wrestlers left for breakfast, they had their messenger bags and backpacks. They would head over to the arena when they finished eating.

The couple sat in a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. They had a window view. As Shawn and Adam looked at the menu, they made idle chatter.

"Wow, look at all the leaves and stuff blown around last night." Adam stated as he looked out of the window.

"We got lucky. Next town over got hit by a tornado. What can I get you handsome boys today?" The waitress, and older woman, asked with a red lipsticked smile. She filled their upturned coffee cups.

"Egg white omelet, with ham and cheese, whole wheat toast and a side of sausage, please." Shawn placed his order.

"Blueberry pancakes, biscuits and gravy, please." Adam too placed his order.

"Be right up, boys." The waitress smiled and took their menus. She left to turn in their orders.

Shawn sipped his coffee while Adam toyed with his cup. Shawn started the conversation. "First of all, the only thing that matters more to me, is our friendship. I don't ever want to lose that..." He paused and looked at Adam intently.

Adam nodded. "I agree, totally. Shawn... I... liked it. Not even Bret kissed me like that. What... is it because of all my mixed up feelings or did we really make a connection?" He decided total honestly was the only way they could resolve anything.

Shawn sighed. "I wish I could answer that. I can tell you, I never felt as much with Hunter as I did with you. You're not the only confused one. I have to wonder too, is it because of the divorce papers, or was it a real, honest connection? I know there are reasons would _could_ have a relationship. We have a _lot_ in common. You love the ranch and that means so much to me. We have the same sense of... caring for others. And, your dogs like me." He gave Adam a sincere smile. He wanted Adam to know he wasn't being flippant.

Before Adam could respond, the waitress arrived with their breakfast. She refilled their coffee cups, then left the pair to enjoy their food.

Adam spread some butter over his three pancakes, then he poured blueberry syrup over them. Adam spoke while he worked. "And you love the mountain house. You stood by and took all my abuse when I was stupid..." He was interrupted by Shawn.

"You weren't stupid, Adam. You had a problem. That's one thing that bothers me, the way you put yourself down. I don't like it. I know why you do it. I know you had some abusive relationships. They lowered your self esteem. So now you think, if you put yourself down first, you can't be hurt. You have to stop that. I will never put you down. You are a wonderful, caring man. Be proud of that, be confident in that. Please Adam, I'm asking as your friend, nothing more. I've been wanting to say this for a while, but now is the time to talk about everything." He looked at Adam in earnest. Then took a bite of his food.

Adam hung his head. "You're right, I know you are. It comes from Drew. I don't know how I let him beat me down so badly, mentally and physically. I guess at the time I was still so down about Jeff. I figured what ever Drew said was right..." Adam paused to sip his coffee.

Shawn reached across the table and caressed Adam's cheek. "I'm sorry you went through that. McIntyre will get his someday." He gave Adam a smile of encouragement.

Adam looked at Shawn with sad eyes. "You know the words hurt far worse than the fists. The bruises heal, but the words... last forever... after a while, you start to believe them..." He lowered his eyes. Adam was ashamed that he'd let someone else drag him so far down. He'd kept the feelings buried for so long.

Shawn's heart wept for Adam, but this was what Adam needed. It was time for a complete purge of his past emotions. "This is good, darlin'. Get everything out of your system, purge all the crap from the past. Start with a clean slate. You've held these things in way to long. No wonder you drank, I would have too. You say and feel whatever you want, however you want. You know I won't judge you in _any_ way. This is _too_ important for your mental health and wellbeing, okay?" He again, gave Adam a caress and smile of encouragement.

Adam looked at Shawn as he leaned into the caress. "You're so good to me. I _have_ held it in, even Bret didn't know everything about Drew. He used to beat me down, then tell me I was a worthless slut. Said I should be grateful that he let me... have his cock. Oh Shawn, I was so weak. That's when Edge became so vile and sleazy. Yeah, it was great for ratings, but the fans never knew it came from real emotions, real hatred for others... and they call us fake wrestlers..." Adam spoke with a bit more confidence. Shawn just made it easier to talk about. Mainly because he knew Shawn wouldn't judge him, wouldn't call him weak. His affection for his older friend grew deeper at that moment.

"Chris told me at the time you'd changed, but wasn't sure why. He was really worried about you, as was Mark. I was out with Hunter at the time. He was recovering from his quad injury. We were living in Alabama. Even on TV, I could see in your eyes the anger was real. You had some of your best matches though. We're lucky, we work in a profession where we _can_ work out our frustrations. You over came it, for the most part. I think Bret had a lot do with that. If I can be any help and pick up where he left off, I'd be proud to do it." Shawn gave Adam a smile.

"You already have. You're right, I was able to work out a lot during matches. Shawn... I really... are we avoiding the proverbial elephant in the room?" Adam asked before he took a bite of his food.

Shawn chewed and swallowed his bite of breakfast. "I guess we are. I can't deny I enjoyed our kiss. I can't deny I would kiss you again. I also can't deny... I have feelings for you... feelings that run deeper than friendship." His turquoise eyes never left Adam. His look was intense, yet full of emotions Adam wasn't sure of.

Adam looked at Shawn, and smiled. "And I can't deny the same about you. But, what if it _was_ only the heat of the moment? I don't want to have a relationship based on heat of the moment. If I am going to... I want... a real relationship." He sighed, he wasn't sure it was worth the risk of losing Shawn as a friend.

Shawn sighed. "I want a real relationship too, but, I... I think we should... you need..." Shawn knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know how.

"Tell me, Shawn. Please? Aren't I good..." Adam was immediately cut off by a nearly frantic Shawn.

"Don't you dare... don't you _dare_ say that. What I was going to say was, I think you need someone your own age." Shawn gave a heavy sigh, that was filled with a bit of sadness.

Adam shook his head. "No. Bret was twelve years older than me, same as you. I don't want some silly boy. I've always been attracted to older men. You see where guys my age got me. I'd rather date... um... Ric... than... baby Bourne... know what I mean?" He looked at Shawn with equal intent.

Shawn gave a slight laugh. "I suppose, I _can_ understand. I think the best thing to do is just see what happens. If we are meant to be together, as a couple, then we will be. No point in changing everything. What do you think?" He honestly thought that was the best solution.

Adam chewed on his last bite of breakfast. After he swallowed he spoke. "That sounds logical. We can still travel together can't we. I don't wanna lose that... what if it storms again? I need my Shawnnie bear..." Adam laughed, but his eyes reflected a bit of fear. He didn't want to stop being Shawn's road "wife" over a kiss.

Shawn beamed. "Of course I need my road "spouse." Adam, I don't want to lose what we have. What I meant was, if something more comes out of it, then we'll know. I will always be there, when possible, during a storm. Well, I guess we'd better head to the OnCenter." Shawn quickly grabbed their check, but he did let Adam leave the tip. They left the hotel and walked across the vast parking lot to the arena.

Adam and Shawn were among the first ones at the arena. They heard the sounds of gym equipment being used. Shawn led Adam toward the sounds.

Shawn laughed when they entered the gym. Vince was on the bench press, Stephanie and Shane were on treadmills and raced each other.

"Mind if we join you?" Shawn asked Shane as he waved to Shawn and Adam.

"Not at all. Adam, you feeling better?" Vince replied as he finished and sat up on the bench. He wiped the sweat from his face. Vince was nearly seventy years old, but the man had the body of a thirty year old. He took his heath as seriously as he did the wrestling business.

"A new man. Sorry about yesterday, but thank you for the day off. That was the first migraine I've had in ages." Adam explained to the boss of the company.

Vince walked over to Adam, with his self assured strut. He hugged the lithe blond. "I remember how hard they hit you. Don't you _ever_ worry. You can always take a day or two off, if you get another migraine."

"I appreciate that, Vince. You're the best boss ever. I wish more people could know how wonderful you are. Your call to Bret, after his first stroke, meant the world to him." Adam gave Vince a one armed hug.

Vince kissed the top of Adam's head as the blond hugged him. "I miss him too, kiddo. We lost a real legend. Listen, I want you to put together a presentation for The Hart Foundation, I want to get it started. By the way, don't worry about McIntyre. Dixie yanked his leash hard. What a waste. The boy had potential, but his head got too big. Now, go work out." Vince hugged Adam. He then went to work at a rowing machine.

Shawn and Adam went to the locker room to change. Two hours later, they were back in the locker room, drenched in sweat, but feeling good.

"Wow, that was a workout. How many miles did we run?" Adam asked as he pulled off his sweat soaked shirt. He wiped his face with the shirt.

Shawn sat a little further down the same bench, he too pulled off his tee shirt. "Five miles, but at a good incline and pace. You did really well. I just hope you didn't push too hard with the weights. Adam, you _do_ push too hard sometimes. Be careful." Shawn spoke with concern in his tone as he used his shirt to wipe the sweat from his chest.

Adam tried not to notice how sexy the sweat looked on Shawn's chest. Even though Adam hated his own body hair, on Shawn, it was just right. Adam had to make himself look away.

"I'm gonna shower." Shawn grabbed his towel and shower kit. He also grabbed a clean pair of boxer underwear.

"Be there in a minute, so don't hog the hot water." Adam stuck his tongue out as Shawn laughed.

When Adam entered the shower stall next to his, Shawn had to put it out of his mind. The thought of Adam standing naked under the hot water, rubbing his body with soap was too much for the older man. Shawn switched his water to cold and hurried to finished his shower.

Adam noticed when Shawn's water went from hot and steamy to cold. He grinned to himself and wondered what Shawn had been thinking to have to change to a cold shower.

It made Adam think about the water running down Shawn's muscular, lean, tight body. He soon found himself standing under a stream of cold water. He too, quickly finished _his_ shower.

When he got back into the main part of the locker room, Adam saw that Shawn had his dress slacks on, but that was all. They were now alone, the three McMahon's had finished and left.

Adam decided to tease the older man a bit. Adam dropped the towel from around his waist. His ass and "package" were barely covered with a pair of royal blue briefs and the word brief was extremely accurate.

Shawn couldn't help but notice Adam. The man was bent over, as he searched through his backpack. He knew Adam had beautiful legs, but it was Adam's bare back that drove Shawn crazy. Shawn reluctantly tore his eyes away from the glorious sight and pulled on his shirt.

Adam kept his back to Shawn as he shimmied his body into the black dress pants he'd worn to the arena. Adam made sure to wiggle his butt as he pulled his pants up his long legs, over his lithe hips, to his waist. When he'd buttoned and zipped them, Adam turned to face Shawn. A perfectly innocent look on his face.

Adam looked at Shawn. "What?" Shawn's turquoise eyes stared at him. But he couldn't read the look in the older man's eyes.

Shawn stood up. It was obvious Adam's "show" had affected him. "You are an evil little tease." He looked at Adam, brow arched. His arms were crossed over his open shirted chest.

Adam's eyes went wide. "Why? What did I do?" I was only getting dressed." He managed to look innocent as well as taken-aback.

Shawn shook his head. "Oh, what am I in for. Just... behave and get dressed. We have a production meeting to get to." Shawn spoke firmly. However his turquoise eyes shone with mirth. Adam knew then, Shawn had enjoyed his little display.

Adam grinned. "Yes, Sir. Do we have any TV to do?" Adam asked as they both finished getting dressed.

"Yeah, we do. We were supposed to do it yesterday. We have to do some spots for Buffalo and they need them to start today. Try to focus, Edge." Shawn gave Adam a wink.

Adam laughed. "Okay Mister Showstopper. I'll be good; if you are. You bust up just as much as I do. How are these?" Adam slipped on a pair of very expensive, Affliction brand aviator style sunglasses. He'd bought them not long before he retired, and had not worn them yet. Adam suddenly looked very Edge-like and extremely sexy.

Shawn clapped his well worn, beloved cowboy hat on his head and became The Heartbreak Kid that everyone know and loved. "Perfect. You look... perfect." Shawn muttered his last words in Adam's ear.

Shawn's warm, sex laced voice went right to Adam's groin. Adam swallowed hard. "So do you." The moved to press their lips together.

Before they could kiss, the locker room door pushed open, several wrestlers came into the room in a loud burst of chatter. Edge and HBK jumped apart. Nobody seemed to notice how flustered the two legends looked.

Russev, Alberto Del Rio, Wade Barrett and Bo Dallas all shook hands with Shawn and Adam, as was proper.

Barrett lingered with Adam. "You feeling better? Vince told us you were ill yesterday." His voice was soft and kind. Wade had a bit of a crush on Edge, and had since his NXT days. It had started when he'd worked with Jericho and Edge in a story line.

Adam smiled at the Brit. He'd had forgotten that Wade was a couple of inches taller than himself. It was odd for Adam to physically look up to someone other than Show or Mark. "I'm fine now, thank you. It was just one of my nagging migraines."

Wade frowned. "I'm sorry, love. I remember, you got one once on the bus in the middle of Europe. You were so ill. I'm glad you recovered so quickly." His frown turned to a handsome smile.

"That was one of the _worst_ nights of my life. I threw up all over poor Chris. I have a new medication now, an self injection. It knocks me on my ass, but it works. So how have you been? Still with Justin? I lost track of everyone, so forgive me if I seem nosy." Adam smiled at Wade. He'd always liked the man and felt he deserved a good push.

Wade curled his lips. "Naw, been single for a while now. Justin went his own way. It was for the best though. We'd gone as far as we could without marriage, and he didn't want that. So, why waste the time, you know?" He looked a bit sad as he spoke of his former lover.

Adam nodded. "I _can_ understand. I'm sorry though, losing someone you care about is never easy, no matter the reasons."

"And, I'm sorry about Bret. It was such an honor to work with him during the Nexus run. He was a true legend." Wade spoke with great respect about Bret.

Adam gave Wade a soft smile. "Thank you, Wade. He really enjoyed that story line. I've always thought you should get a bigger push. You're very good. Bret saw a bit of his dad's style in you, and he didn't say that about just anyone."

Wade gave a proud smile to Adam in return. "I'm honored. That means a lot to me. When you get your Hart Foundation started, I would love to help, anyway I can, and not just with money. Let me know." He laid a gentle hand on Adam's shoulder.

Shawn had left the locker room and thought Adam was behind him. When he turned back to hurry Adam along, he was surprised the blond wasn't there. He headed back to the locker room.

When Shawn opened the locker room door, he growled. Adam was laughing and talking with Wade Barrett. Adam smiled happily at the Brit. Shawn sighed, maybe the kiss had just been a heat of the moment kiss after all.

Adam suddenly felt guilty for talking to Wade so long. "Oh, I'd better go. I've got promos to cut. Nice talking to you, Wade." He shook the Brits hand.

"You too. Maybe we could have a coffee sometime." Wade gave Adam a smile and a return handshake.

When Adam stepped out of the locker room, Shawn leaned against the opposite wall, arms across his chest. Adam thought he looked angry.

"I'm sorry, Shawnnie. I ran into Wade. We talked about some things Bret had said about him. I thought he could use the boost." Adam explained with a guilty look.

Shawn now felt bad for feeling jealous. Adam was just being Adam. That was part of why he liked the man so much. "Never mind, darlin', no problem. But, we do need to get to production." Shawn kicked away from the wall and started walking.

Adam walked beside Shawn. "Wade also said he'd like to help with the Hart Foundation. I hope the rest of the boys will feel the same. Bret would love knowing they care. Shawnnie? How do I make a presentation? What does Vince want?" He'd never done a presentation before. Bret depended on him to do the best he possibly could.

Shawn kept walking. "He probably wants some promo ideas. Things the funds will go for. Cost break downs. Like how much of a percentage of each donation will go to overhead, like printing costs and media buy time. I'll help as much as I can. I'll ask Hunter what to do. Don't worry, we will work it out... well... that is if you want my help." He stopped, they had arrived at the meeting room.

Adam hugged Shawn. "Of course, I want your help! Thank you, Shawnnie. I'd be lost without you." He pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes and opened the door for Shawn.

Back in the locker room, Wade Barrett waited for the one man he knew he could talk to. He smiled when he saw his old team mate from Nexus and Corre, Heath Slater-Reso.

Wade waited until Heath had greeted and shook hands with everyone but him. Heath approached his friend with his friendly pup smile.

"Hey, Wade. Good to see you. Hows the shoulder?" Heath asked his friend. Wade had been out with an injury and had only returned a week ago.

"It's good. I can't wait to work off the rust. How's Jason?" Wade was surprised Heath's husband wasn't with him.

"Back at the hotel. He's not working the ring right now." Heath stated with a smile.

Wade looked around. "Can we talk? In private?" He looked at Heath in earnest.

"Sure, buddy. What's up?" Heath asked as he sat down on the bench next to Wade.

Wade bit his lip. "I didn't know Edge was back." He started off slowly.

Heath explained why Adam had returned and that it was for at least three months. "... Maybe he'll stay if he decides he likes it. Edge and HBK are perfect together. You will see tonight. Adam said they have a fantastic program with Codes tonight."

Wade nodded. "Adam looks good. Heath... how do you think he would react to being asked out on a date?" He finally got to the point of the conversation.

Heath grinned. "I knew it! I knew you had a thing for Adam!" He was excited but he managed to keep his voice at a whisper.

Barret flushed a bit. "Well, he's cute and sweet. I respect Bret's memory, but Adam shouldn't be alone the rest of his life. Do you think he'd go out with me?"

Heath rubbed his hand through his longish ginger locks. "I honestly don't know. You know, I'd start with coffee or something like that first; instead of a full blown date. Feel things out. Be a friend first, you know?" He gave Wade a knowing look.

"I can do that. I know he's had some bad relationships in the past. I would never hurt him, I hope you know that." Wade spoke directly and firmly to the red head.

Heath nodded. "I know, besides, Jay would kill you. Yeah... Wade... um... I'm trusting you... keep your British yap shut." He paused as Wade nodded. Heath continued. "First Jeff beat the shit outta Adam one night when Jeff was high. They sort of worked it out, but Adam ended the relationship. Then he started dating Drew McIntyre. It started out great, then Drew got abusive, he wouldn't let Adam go. Adam was in a bad place. He had that story line with Lita and Matt. What people didn't know was Matt kept throwing Jeff in Adam's face. Blamed him for Jeff's fall back to drugs. It wore Adam down so much, he just let Drew walk all over him." Heath was interrupted when Wade spoke.

"Bloody fuckin' hell. No wonder Edge was so bitter back them. He was an absolute heel. Poor guy." Wade sighed deeply.

Heath nodded. "The weird thing, it was some of his best ring work. Anyway, one night, Drew beat Adam down so bad, Adam finally called Jason. Jay found him in a heap in a corner, covered in blood and cum. He got Adam out of there. Jason helped to get Drew fired and Adam met Bret. It took Bret nearly a year to gain Adam's trust, but when Adam fell, it was love. He's finally better, thanks to Shawn. So, be his friend first and be gentle." Heath finally finished Adam's story. He flashed Wade a very hard, very serious look.

"Don't worry, Heath. I have too much respect for Adam; and Bret. Is it true he was with Bret when he died? I get so tired of rumors. You know, telegraph, telephone, tell a wrestler. I hate it." Wade had a tone of disgust to his voice. Wade really hated the gossip mongers.

"Oh yeah, he was with him. Bret died in Adam's arms. He'd beaten the cancer, Wade. The morning Bret had the second stroke, the doctors had declared him cancer free. Bret was gone twenty four hours later. I never saw any one as torn up as Adam. Jason, Shawn, Hunter and I went to Calgary immediately that night. We barley managed to keep Adam above ground. Shawn has continued to help him. We are finally starting to get out old Adam back." Heath gave another sigh. What he didn't and wouldn't mention was Adam's drinking. That was private.

The locker room was getting crowded. Guys were coming over to shake hands with Heath and Wade. It was a tradition strictly followed. Wrestlers always shook hands when greeting each other. It was considered rude not to do so. It was also rude to not shake hands with the ranking boys first, veterans and legends came before anyone. The highest workers shook hands with the lowest. It was a good tradition that others could learn from.

Wade and Heath continued to talk as they dressed for the house show. However, Adam wasn't mentioned any further. Instead, they caught up with each other and remembered old times. It was good to reconnect.

The house show was a great one. Edge, HBK, and Stardust opened the second half of the show. The audience laughed and groaned at all the intentional bad jokes, in reference to science fiction movies and Stardust. Cody phone home got the biggest groan, yet loudest laughter because Edge used a voice that very badly imitated Cody's dad, Dusty Rhodes. Cody about lost himself and he had to bite his tongue hard to keep from bursting out in laughter. Cody knew his dad would have been the first to laugh.

When they finished, Edge and HBK went back to the announce desk. They did occasional voice work. Sometimes house show videos were included on DVD collections, so they needed a bit of commentary. They were cued by the producers in the back, who knew what DVD's were in process.

When the second half matches started, Wade was in the first. Adam watched intently. He was impressed with the Brit, especially during his first match back after an injury. He hoped Vince and Hunter would restart Wade's push.

Shawn saw the way Adam watched Barrett in the ring. He was flooded with emotions. Shawn felt jealousy, anger, panic and sadness. The panic and sadness came because he didn't want to lose Adam. Ever since their kiss that morning, Shawn had hopes. Maybe Bret's voice had been right. Now, Shawn was the confused one.

When Wade's matched ended, Adam turned to Shawn. "He did well. I hope Vince and Hunter restart his push. Heath did a great job too. I wish he could catch a break as well." Adam sighed. Heath was so much better than anyone gave him credit for.

When Shawn realized Adam was only interested in Wade's career, he felt foolish. "Why don't you talk to Vince?" Shawn might have felt foolish, but his words came out bitter.

Adam looked at Shawn, brow arched. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? I... it's not my place to ask for a push for someone. I was just saying." He was more worried that he'd done something to upset Shawn.

Shawn sighed. He looked around. "No, I'm not upset with you. Sorry, darlin'. Let's get out of here, I'm starving.

Adam grinned. "Me too. If I drive, can we have McDonald's?." He looked at Shawn like a happy pup.

Shawn laughed. "If you go pick it up _and_ bring me an apple pie _and_ run six miles with me in the morning, we can have McDonald's. You are a goof ball, but a lovable one." Shawn gave Adam a sly wink.

Adam took the cue. He clapped his hands and jumped up and down like a little kid. "Yeah! We get McDonald's! We get McDonald's!" He sang the words as he did his little happy dance.

Shawn shook his head, grabbed his messenger bag and headed up the ramp. The crew had already started to break down the ring and everything else. It was fast, organized chaos.

When Shawn and Adam got to the backstage area, Hunter was waiting. He had a rather anxious look on his face. He held his arm out to halt Shawn as he passed by.

"Shawn, we need to talk... about something personal. About the divorce... what I forgot to put in the papers." Hunter looked at Shawn with wide eyes.

Shawn sighed. "We can talk. Hunter, you could have just _given_ me the papers, instead of having me served like a common criminal." He spoke in a low whisper.

"I wanted to, but the lawyer said do it his way. I'm sorry, Shawn. Please? I just need a few minutes." Hunter gave Shawn a small smile.

Shawn nodded to Hunter and turned to Adam. "I have to talk to Hunter. Why don't you go get our food and I'll meet you back in the room. Here's the truck keys. You'll be alright?" Shawn gave Adam an apologetic look.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yes, mommy, I will be fine..." He then turned serious. "What about you? I can wait for you if you want me to. I don't mind." He worried about Shawn just as much as Shawn worried about him.

"No, I'll be alright. Be careful." Shawn gave Adam a hug. He really wanted to kiss the blond, but this wasn't the place.

Adam took the truck keys from Shawn. He wore his backpack and carried his messenger bag. Adam opened the back door of the arena. He had forgotten they had walked over from the hotel restaurant. The parking lot looked vast, empty and dark. He thought it was amazing so many people and wrestlers could clear out of a parking lot so fast. Well, there was nothing he could do but hoof it.

Adam walked at a quick pace. When he got to the middle of the parking lot there was a grassy divider with a few small trees and flowers. The light that lit the area was out. He recalled from earlier there was a knee high fence that ran around the little garden.

He could see the fence in the faint glow of the moonlight. Adam stepped over the fence. He took two steps and felt himself stumble. Adam fell to the ground in a heap. He had forgotten the second fence. Before he could think, Adam felt a body jump on him.

"You thought I would just walk away?" A thickly accented voice whispered in Adam's ear. It was the voice of Drew McIntyre.

Adam's heart flipped, then sank. He was in serious trouble. His old fears caused his mind and body to freeze. Would he be able to fight back, or would it be like always?

Back at the arena, Hunter hesitated, but finally got to the point. "Shawn, you know how you said I could have have the Florida house? Well, Seth has changed his mind. He wants a place of our own, you know? We need your permission to sell it. Of course, you will get half the money. Do you mind?" He looked at Shawn rather sheepishly.

Shawn sighed. "That's it? I thought... never mind. Of course you can sell it. I understand. It's no problem, Hunter. Is that all?" Shawn thought if he ran he could catch up with Adam.

Hunter nodded. "Thanks, Shawn. If there are more papers, I'll give them to you directly. I promise."

"Okay, see you in Buffalo. Maybe I can catch up with Adam. Take Seth and find a nice place. Be happy, Hunter." Shawn hugged Hunter and left.

Shawn wasn't sure why, he didn't hear a voice this time, but he knew to run. Something wasn't right. Was Adam in trouble?


	14. Nothing but Confusion

You didn't think I would just walk away? Oh no, Adam, see I don't care anymore. Dixie took my title, I have nothing to lose now." Drew threw Adam over on to his back and straddled his hips.

Adam's backpack dug into his back. His gym shoes nearly pierced his kidney's. Drew had straddled him in such a way his arms and legs were trapped. Fear shone in his hazel eyes.

"Drew, just leave me alone. We finished a long time ago. Leave. Me. Alone." Adam tried to sound more brave than he felt. However, there was a spark that lit in his soul.

"Oh, I'll leave you alone, after some unfinished business." Drew growled out his words. He drew his fist back and smashed it into Adam's cheek.

Adam cried out in pain. However, it turned the spark into a flame. Without thinking, he rolled his body and knocked Drew off. As he gained his feet, he felt the flame grow into a fire.

Adam tucked his head down and prayed his neck would forgive him. Drew hit the ground like a ton of bricks, Adam on his knees beside him. Drew was knocked silly as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was the prettiest spear I ever saw, darlin'. Shawn's sweet drawl sounded like heaven to Adam's ear.

Adam got up and rubbed his neck. It held out and didn't hurt. He waited as Shawn stepped over the fence. As soon as Shawn was over, Adam was in his arms.

Adam felt safe as Shawn's arms went around him. "Oh Shawnnie..." Adam whimpered as all his new found hubris fell to his toes. He trembled in Shawn's arms.

"It's alright now, darlin'. I've got you, you're safe." Shawn whispered softly in Adam's ear. He gently caressed Adam's back as his hand slid under the backpack.

Drew let out a groan as he tried to get up. The spear had come so fast and furious. Shawn pulled Adam in closer and stood over Drew.

"Well, is this the end now? Pouting over a title? Be a man, McIntyre and go earn it back. Now, it's either done or I call the cops. Clear?" Shawn spoke in a low growl. He glared down at the Scotsman.

Drew grunted. Now that Adam had struck back, he knew he'd never be able to control the blond again. "It's... done... I'll... leave... town..." Drew admitted his defeat.

"I hate you, Drew! I hate what you did to me! Never again, understand? Never again!" In Shawn's embrace, Adam had his courage back and he used it.

"I got it. You'll never see me again. Just... let me leave." Drew groaned again as he managed to get to his feet.

Shawn, without even blinking, super kicked Drew back down to the ground. "Just a reminder. You never, ever lay your dirty hands on my little darlin' again." He took Adam by the hand and led him toward the hotel.

"I don't know _how_ your HBK senses work, but I'm _glad_ they do. But, I fought back! I finally fought back!" Adam's eyes glowed with excitement, as they walked toward the hotel parking deck.

Shawn stopped. He pulled Adam in close. "You sure did, baby. I'm proud of you. Best spear ever." He finally had a chance. Shawn pressed his lips to Adam's once again, the magic rained down on them, even though it was a simple, no tongue kiss.

When the kiss broke, Adam felt weak in the knees. "Been waiting to do that since the locker room. That was nice." Shawn whispered softly as he held Adam gently in his arms. They swayed to a song only they heard.

They stayed that way until Adam's tummy rumbled like a wild bear. The couple broke apart in laughter. Shawn led Adam to the truck. He took the keys back from Adam. They got in and Shawn drove them toward the McDonald's down the street.

"Eat here or back to the room?" Shawn asked as they looked inside the restaurant.

"I have an idea. Drive through, then let me take the wheel. Okay?" Adam looked at Shawn with a raised brow.

Shawn arched his own brow. "Okay. Say, you aren't going to take me snipe hunting are you?"

Adam snapped his fingers. "Darn your HBK senses. No, I wouldn't do that to you. Drew yes, you never. Oh, a number four, super sized, diet... no vanilla milkshake and a strawberry pie." He gave his order to Shawn as they pulled up to the menu order board.

"Double quarter pounder with cheese? You are running tomorrow!" Shawn stated firmly, with a wink to Adam.

"You too!" Adam replied with a laugh as Shawn ordered the exact same meal for himself, but with an apple pie instead of strawberry.

"Yeah, double time. Look, I know it's unhealthy, but, we do work out. It's not a sin to enjoy something, with in limits. By the way, how is the cheek? I'll get some ice too." Shawn frowned when he saw the bruise grow darker on Adam's cheek.

"I guess it's the adrenaline. I forgot he punched me. I don't feel it... yet. Why do guys have to hit?" Adam frowned as he looked at his face in the visor mirror.

Shawn pulled the truck up a bit, they were behind two other cars. "I dunno, darlin'. Hitting is the worst. I'm afraid you're gonna need a lot of make up on Monday. And yes, it's gonna hurt later. I'm sorry." Shawn very gently brushed Adam's uninjured cheek.

Adam leaned into the touch. He loved these small moments of kindness. "Oh well, it's not the first time. I hope Drew finally got the message. Shawn, I owe you more thanks. You.. I felt... I thought of you and I just... speared him. I wasn't afraid anymore. You gave me courage." He was confused about how to say what he meant.

Shawn's turn to pay and pick up the food came before he could respond. He handed Adam the keys to the truck, and Shawn then picked up the carrier with their milkshakes and the two bags of food. They went to the truck.

"I am proud you were so brave. I didn't do it. You were always strong and brave, you just needed to work it out for yourself. If McIntyre dares show his face around here, cops will be called. I wish you could get an Order of Protection, but with our travel from town to town, it's impossible. You'd think there would be a general Federal order or something that would be good everywhere." Shawn gently kissed Adam's cheek. They then got into the truck.

Adam punched a few buttons on his cell phone. "Yeah, perfect. Okay, five minutes." Adam pulled the truck out onto the road. He hoped Shawn would like it. Bret used to love his little impromptu ideas. Adam also knew, Shawn wasn't Bret.

Shawn wondered where they were going. Where ever it was, Shawn knew it meant a lot to Adam. He liked adventure, it was in his nature. Shawn smiled. Adam had pulled into a place called Onondaga Lake. Adam drove to a point that overlooked the moonlit water. It was beautiful.

Adam backed the truck up so they could sit on the tailgate and look out over the water. They got out. Shawn carried the food and Adam, their drinks. Shawn lowered the tailgate. They settled in to enjoy their meal and the view. While it wasn't cold, their blazers felt good in the lake cooled air.

"I hope you don't mind. I just didn't want to sit in the restaurant or hotel. I love just... being outside. I saw the lake and googled spots to park. I... Bret used to love my little impromptu adventures. I.. don't think I'm comparing you to Bret, but I can't change that I like doing things like this." Adam looked at Shawn. His eyes were beautiful in the moonlight.

Shawn spoke softly, it made his Texas drawl even sexier. "I don't mind, darlin'. I love the outdoors, you know that. I know you don't compare me to Bret. I also want you to know, wherever we go with this exploration, you keep Bret in your heart. If it is meant to be, you'll have room in your heart for us both. If we don't have a further relationship, who you date should feel the same. Don't ever let anyone take Bret out of your heart." He spoke in earnest. He never wanted Adam to hurt, no matter where their romantic relationship went. Oh, it was all so confusing. As the eldest, Shawn had to keep his head.

Adam swallowed his bite of food. "Don't worry, Shawn. No one, not even you will ever replace Bret. You know I don't mean that... meanly. You understand. That's why it's so confusing. How do you explain it? Most guys want your whole heart." He thoughtfully took another bite of his food.

Shawn stopped eating. He laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "You don't need to be confused about that one. You solved it yourself. If a man refuses to let you keep Bret in your heart, don't waste your time. It sounds harsh, but you have to be up front. Anyone who cares about you, won't even question it. Don't you dare settle for anyone who won't understand." His turquoise eyes burned with intent as he counseled Adam.

Adam smiled. "Thanks, Shawn. I know you have my best interests at heart. You're right, as I said, nobody will ever take Bret from my heart. Can we just..." Adam bit his lip, he didn't want to seem rude.

Shawn grinned. "Yeah, lets just enjoy this beautiful lake." He took his last bite of food.

Adam wadded up the wrapper from his burger. Both he and Shawn ate their pies. When they finished, Shawn spied a trash can. He gathered up their trash.

Adam smiled and took Shawn's offered hand. Together they walked to the to trash can. After disposing of their trash, Shaw spotted a bench out on the point, he led Adam toward it.

They sat down. Adam laid his head on Shawn's shoulder. Shawn wrapped one arm around Adam and held Adam's hand with the other. It was comfortable and cozy.

The couple sat in silence. The sound of nature was their background music. The water of the lake gently lapped against the shore. Loon cries echoed across the water as they hunted for their evening meal. Somewhere in a distant tree, an owl hooted, and another answered from a tree closer to the bench.

The sky was brilliant with stars. They far enough away from the town that the lights weren't an issue. It was beautiful and highly romantic.

Adam couldn't help it, Shawn smelled so good. He kissed Shawn's neck, right behind his ear. Shawn's eyes rolled upward as he closed them with a soft moan. Adam's lips continued to nibble on the older man's flesh.

Shawn tasted as good as he smelled. Adam licked the outer shell of Shawn's ear. He put one leg across Shawn so he was half sitting on the man's lap.

Shawn gave a low growl and pulled Adam in closer. He the cupped Adam's face in his hands gently. "Oh how I care for you, darlin'." He kissed Adam even more deeply than he had that morning. Their tongues tangled together.

Adam moaned into the kiss. Nothing had felt so right since his first real kiss with Bret. This was even more spiritual. It awakened his soul from its lonely state. He felt alive, truly alive for the first time since Bret's death.

Shawn was utterly lost in his feelings of desire for the younger man. Adam woke up his long forgotten feelings of what it was like to be the top in a relationship; he liked it. Shawn pulled Adam in even closer, so that now the younger man straddled his lap.

Adam's hands went around Shawn's neck as Shawn's hands traveled up Adam's back. Their kiss became more impassioned as it continued.

Shawn pulled back and looked into Adam's eyes. Adam's hazel eyes were half lidded and filled with desire, desire for him. If Shawn could look in a mirror, he would have seen the same thing in his own turquoise eyes.

The intensity in Shawn's eyes drew Adam in like a moth to a flame. He'd never felt such intense desire, not even from Bret. Was it possible that Shawn was his true soul mate? If so, where did it put Bret? He'd loved Bret with his whole heart. How would Bret feel about him being the man he'd considered his best friend?

Shawn could see the wheels in Adam's mind churning like a fully loaded train going up hill with no steam. He reached up and brushed a stray strand of moonlit silver/gold hair from Adam's brow.

"What's going on in that mind of yours, darlin'? You can tell me anything, you know this... are you... is it Bret?" Shawn asked as Adam, still across his lap, laid his head on Shawn's shoulder with a nod.

"I loved him, so damn much, Shawnnie. I feel things with you on a level I didn't have with him. How can I... what if..." Adam bit his lip. He just couldn't say it.

Shawn hugged Adam. "It's alright, baby. You need some time to think about things?" He wanted to tell Adam about Bret invading his dreams but Adam had to work it out for himself. As hard as it was, Shawn had to show tough love, in a way. It had to be Adam's choice. He wouldn't force himself on any one, especially Adam.

Adam sniffed. "You'll think I'm a tease. I don't want that. I could have sex with you right here right now, but I... can anything _not_ be confusing? Do you hate me?" He cast Shawn a guilty look. He really felt bad.

Shawn gave Adam a soft moonlit smile. "I could never hate you, darlin'. Nice to know about the other, cause I could take you right here and now. You are so beautiful. Adam, you have to make up your own mind. I want to try this, but I want you to come to my bed because you want it too; of your own free will. Not because you feel you owe it to me, understand? You know Bret wanted you to be happy. You need to do what makes you happy. Take your time. This won't affect anything between us, I promise." He looked deep into Adam's eyes. He wanted Adam to understand.

Adam nodded. "I understand, Shawn. I'm so... confused. One moment I think everything is fine, then the next, I start to feel guilty. I know it sounds stupid, but I wish I could talk to Bret." He let out a deep sigh.

Shawn stroked Adam's back gently. "After Buffalo, we have four days off. I know you wanted to go the ranch, but how would you like to go to Calgary? Visit Bret's grave, talk to him. You wanted to check the stone anyway. I can go with you or you could go alone. Or I bet Jay would go with you. Or, we can just do as we planned and hide out at the ranch." He held Adam close, this too had to be Adam's choice. Adam had to start making decisions.

Adam's eyes lit up. "You'd... Calgary? You'd go with me? Instead of the ranch? You'd... do that for me? But.. wait... you need to go to the ranch, it would be rude for me to keep you from that. I can... go.. alone." He hated saying those words. He could go alone, but he didn't want to. Maybe Jaybird would go with him.

Shawn kissed the top of Adam's head as it rested on his shoulder. "Darlin' if I didn't want to go, I wouldn't have offered. I'd like to see the stone and talk to Bret myself. The good thing is, from Calgary, we go to Seattle for Raw, that's an easy flight. I just don't want you to feel obligated to ask me to go. You can go alone if you'd rather.

Adam shook his head, almost violently. "No, I _want_ you to go. I couldn't bear going to the cemetery alone. But Shawn, you have just as much right to say no. You can make decisions too." He remained seated astride Shawn's lap, Adam was perfectly content.

Even though Shawn was shorter and slighter than Adam, it didn't matter. In Adam's eyes, Shawn was the size of André the Giant, that's why he was so comfortable.

Shawn ran his fingers through Adam's hair. "I did decide, darlin'. As I said, I want to see the stone and have my own talk with Bret. So it's settled. We'll fly up to Calgary on Tuesday, then on to Seattle on Saturday or Sunday. I think we'd better get back to the hotel, it's getting late. However, I sure enjoyed this. We should be impromptu more often." Shawn whispered softly in Adam's ear.

"Comfy... sleep here. Shawnnie bear, cozy." Adam gave a sleepy yawn. He really could stay right where he was.

Shawn gave a soft laugh. "If I didn't have back issues, I'd carry you. Come on, darlin'. Lets go to our nice comfy beds."

"Mean Shawnnie... no, not really. I do love you, my friend." Adam finally moved, but before he did, he kissed Shawn's lips softly.

Shawn returned the small kiss. Even the short, sweet kisses seemed to sing to their souls. Adam got off Shawn's lap. Hand in hand they walked back to the truck

Shawn opened the passenger door for Adam. He shut it, then walked around to the driver's side. Before he got in, Shawn took one last look at the lake and inhaled the fresh night air. He got in the truck and drove back to the hotel.

In the morning, Adam was up first for a change, mainly because he'd tossed and turned all night. He was dressed and ready to run by the time Shawn woke up.

"Mornin', Shawnnie bear." Adam said with a smile as he sat on the edge of his bed to tie his shoes.

Shawn gave a deep, morning voiced chuckle. "Mornin', darlin'. Well, I guess I'd better get my aging ass in gear. Couldn't sleep?" Shawn sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"How... Oh... I give up. No, not much. I don't know why. I wasn't upset or anything. My cheek hurt though, still does." Adam rubbed his face gently. The place where Drew had belted him was deeply bruised, and slightly swollen. He sighed.

"We'll ice it later. You don't have to run if you're tired, darlin'. Oh wait..." Shawn got out of bed and went to his suit case. He found what he searched for. "Here, I remembered I still had some of my acacia cream. Don't bother with it now though, you'll just sweat it off, if you run. Gimme a few to get dressed." Shawn bent down and gave Adam a very quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, I will run. Gotta burn off that dinner last night. Oh, since I couldn't sleep, I booked our flight from Buffalo. We leave at three, in the afternoon. We have a two hour lay over in Chicago. We will get to Calgary around nine. First class. Hope it's okay?" Adam reported as Shawn dressed for running.

"Sounds fine to me. I guess if I offer to pay for my ticket, it will be pointless? I'll take care of Calgary to Seattle; fair is fair." Shawn now sat on his bed and put on his own running shoes.

Adam laughed. "You're right, it will be pointless and um... I already booked Calgary to Seattle... I was going to save that news for later. No, don't even offer to pay. Shawn, I'm serious, thank you. I think going to Bret's grave will help. You understand that and I appreciate it. Buying two plane tickets is a minor thanks. And don't forget, I'm taking you to that restaurant that overlooks the falls. I took ma there once for her birthday, it's wonderful." Adam wrapped a towel around his neck, grabbed two small bottles of water and tossed one to Shawn.

"Thanks, darlin'. Yes, I remember. I'm looking forward to it. Adam, you don't have to thank me. However, I do appreciate you buying the tickets. We can run, have breakfast, shower, pack, then shuffle off to Buffalo." Shawn laughed and Adam groaned at the tired, old joke.

Shawn set an easier paced run for Adam. The blond wasn't used to running as much as Shawn. For Shawn, running out in nature was better than a stinky, hot, humid gym.

Adam liked running, but he preferred a full workout. That's why he had things like the tire and sledgehammer in the garage back in Asheville, so he could be outdoors sometimes.

Shawn led Adam on a good five mile run through the small park close to the hotel. When they finished, they ordered breakfast from room service. While they waited, Shawn took a shower. Adam decided to shower after breakfast, he wanted to eat his eggs while they were hot.

After breakfast, while Adam showered, Shawn put all their dirty clothes in a laundry bag. They would need to do laundry once they got to Buffalo.

When Adam came out of the bathroom, he had both their shower kits. "You forgot this, Shawnnie bear." Adam handed Shawn his leather kit.

"Thanks, darlin'. We have to find a laundromat. I put your dirty things in the bag with mine. Better not put this bag in the truck cab... those workout clothes stink worse than Pepe Le Pew." Shawn laughed as he tossed the laundry bag towards the door.

Adam laughed but said nothing as carefully folded his dress shirt. He used to put his suits in a garment bag, but hanging them in a car was a pain. He discovered if he gave the seamstresses backstage a flirty smile, they would steam press his suits and shirts. The last thing Adam packed was the case with all his precious sunglasses.

At one thirty, Adam pulled the truck out of the hotel parking lot. He headed for Interstate 90. It would take just under three hours to get to Buffalo.

It was a beautiful day, however they did see evidence of the previous nights terrible storm. They passed houses where a bit of damage showed, and there were a few knocked down trees.

"I guess we got lucky. that's the closest I've been to a tornado touch down." Adam stated as they passed several storm torn trees.

"Worse I ever saw was Joplin. We saw the storm damage on TV. We took several cases of water and food to the Red Cross tent they had set up in Joplin. It was total devastation, whole houses just gone... nothing but a cement slab left. But you know, they had such as sense of community, helping each other. People can be amazing when they want to be." Shawn spoke thoughtfully as he remembered that horrible yet wonderful day.

"I remember seeing that on TV as well. Shawn... why does God let bad things happen? That's why I get so confused about religion." Adam glanced over At Shawn. He did indeed have a confused look in his hazel eyes.

Shawn sighed deeply. "Oh darlin', that's _so_ hard to answer. Jesus told us there would be suffering in this world, and he spoke only the truth. God gave man free will. Some men _and_ women _chose_ to do horrible things. We are not puppets on strings controlled by God. As for natural disasters, the earth is its own power. As bad as they are, things like storms cleanse the earth. You just have to have faith. If we don't ever have bad in our lives, then the achievement of good would be meaningless. There is good, so their must be evil." He shrugged. It wasn't much of an answer, but it was the best he had.

Adam nodded slightly. "Makes more sense than any reason I can come up with. You're right, we do have free will... I have to learn how to make decisions, then not whiffle like I tend to do. I have to start trusting myself, don't I?"

Shawn chuckled. "And you just whiffled again. But yes, you do. You made the decision to come back to work. So you know you _can_ do it. I have to be better too, we all do. Oh, I didn't tell you, Seth decided he wants a new house. Hunter is going to sell our Florida house." Shawn let his words fade. He wasn't thrilled about living in Florida, but he'd liked the house. He'd been happy there with Hunter, most of the time, at least.

Adam reached over and laid his right hand on Shawn's thigh. He squeezed gently in silent support. He knew the divorce was harder than Shawn let on. Shawn laid his hand on top of Adam's and laced their fingers together. He appreciated the support and comfort the younger man offered.

As they sped along toward Buffalo, Shawn and Adam chatted. Mostly about ideas for exchanges they could make during RAW on Monday night. They would have to run the ideas through the rest of the creative team but Shawn figured they would get their way.

Adam pulled into the First Niagara Center Arena in Buffalo. The last time Adam had been here the building had been called the HSBC Arena. A lot of major changes had been made.

The Harbor Center Building now sat next to the arena. You could go from one building to the other via a covered, elevated walk way. The Harbor Center housed two hockey rinks, a Marriott Hotel, retail stores, restaurants, an IMPACT training center, and a vast parking garage. The WWE were staying at the Marriott Hotel on site.

Adam parked the truck in the section of the parking garage that had been set aside strictly for the WWE. Several guards patrolled the area. Adam and Shawn had to show two forms of ID before they were even allowed to turn off the engine.

Adam took their bags out of the truck while Shawn spoke in private to the head of security. Shawn had a smirk on his lips when he rejoined Adam at the elevators.

Adam's brow arched. "What did you do?"

Shawn winked. "Lets just say, a certain Scotsman will regret it if he shows up anywhere near..." He paused and caressed Adam's cheek. "You're safe, darlin'."

Adam leaned into Shawn's caress. "Thank you." His reply was simple, but heartfelt. "Hey, Shawnnie bear, will you check us in... I don't want... you know..." Adam pointed to his badly bruised cheek.

"Of course. We need to ice it and put more acacia cream on it." Shawn spoke softly as they entered the elevator.

Adam waited in a corner of the lobby of the hotel. He could see that Shawn looked rather concerned as Adam met the Texan at the next bank of elevators, the one that would take them up to the room.

Shawn spoke. "Well, we have a nice suite. Kitchenette, living room, wonderful view of Lake Erie, but there is a problem. There is only one king sized bed. I don't mind getting a roll-away bed." He wasn't sure what Adam would think.

Adam shook his head. "Why? We can sleep in the same bed. We've done it before. It's not like you did it on purpose to get into my pants. Worry about the big things, at least that's what Bret always told me." They stepped out of the elevator onto the top floor of the hotel. The top two floors had also been reserved for the WWE.

"You're right, and so was Bret. We're the first ones here. I'm surprised. Vince must have made a side trip back to Stamford." Shawn stated as they walked the hallway.

When they stepped into the room, Adam smiled. The room was cheerfully decorated in soft creams and light browns. The huge windows gave a lovely view of Lake Erie and the Buffalo River.

"Better than average. Look at that view. Makes me want to go fishing." Shawn sighed. He did miss being able to fish and just be outdoors.

"Well... you know... we have the rest of today and tomorrow. Why don't we just rent a boat and some equipment and go fishing?" I'll bet the hotel will pack us a picnic basket." Adam suggested as he put his bags down at the foot of the bed.

Shawn's entire face lit up. "You're right. Why not? We'll do it tomorrow, get an early start. Why does it make me feel like a wicked schoolboy doing a skip day?" He laughed as he began to unpack his bags.

The room had a sitting area with a sofa and chair along with a nice desk. The kitchenette had a coffee maker, microwave and a mini fridge. There was a large TV on the wall, radio-alarm clock, and the other usual things. Both Shawn and Adam put their clothes in the dresser. Somehow, doing that always made it feel a bit more homey, rather than just living out of a suitcase.

Adam picked up the phone. He arranged for their laundry to be picked up and washed. "They offer the service, might as well use it." He spoke firmly, he hated doing laundry above all household chores.

Shawn laughed. "Better give a good tip, those gym clothes stink. I'll see about arrangements for tomorrow in a bit." He went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Adam kicked off his shoes, undid the button of his jeans and laid down on the huge bed. His hands were behind his head. Adam was tired, the lack of sleep, their run and the driving finally got to him.

Shawn smiled when he came out of the bathroom. Adam had fallen asleep. He looked so relaxed and peaceful. Shawn sat down on the sofa with the packet of brochures the hotel had placed on the desk. Maybe he could find out about a fishing boat.

Shawn did find what he looked for. He left a note for Adam and went downstairs to make the arrangements for tomorrow at the front desk. He always did that type of thing in person, eye to eye contact, less chance of an error that way.

When Shawn got back to the room, Adam hadn't moved. Shawn grabbed his Bible and sat on the sofa to read and study while Adam slept.

When Adam finally woke from his nap, he and Shawn went down to the Tim Horton's to have a bite of dinner. Shawn filled Adam in on the plans he'd made for their fishing trip. Latter they managed to pass a peaceful nights sleep, each man on his own side of the bed.

Shawn and Adam were up with the sun the next morning. They were soon out on their rented boat on beautiful Lake Erie. Shawn drove to a quiet cove and soon cast out his line. Adam stripped down to his skimpy black swim trunks... well, Speedo. He oiled himself down and laid across the back decking of the boat.

Shawn tried not to think dirty thoughts as Adam's long, beautiful, barely covered body lay glistening in the sun. He was just happy to see Adam so relaxed.

Adam tried not to think dirty thoughts as he watched a shirtless Shawn cast his rod. The movements made Shawn's muscles ripple and flex as he worked the rod and reel. He was just happy to see Shawn so relaxed.

Adam got a nice, deeper, more even tan and Shawn caught and released six nice fish and had also increased his tan. When they handed in the boat, Shawn gave the rental guy a dirty look and a low growl. The man had stared at Adam with pure lust as the blond had slipped on his tee shirt and shorts. The rental guy backed off when he looked at Shawn.

After they showered and cleaned up, Adam and Shawn left for their dressy dinner at the Terrapin Grille Falls View Restaurant. It had changed since Adam had been there. Totally refreshed and redecorated, it looked completely different.

Both men were breathless. The restaurant had huge plate glass, floor to ceiling windows. The restaurant looked out directly over Niagara Falls. Adam had reserved a table by a window, at a hefty rate.

"This is spectacular, darlin'." Shawn spoke in a low whisper across the table. He wore a dark brown suit with a cream colored button down and light brown tie. Shawn had on his dress cowboy boots and his dress cowboy hat rested on an empty chair next to him.

Adam grinned. He wore a navy blue suit, with a stark white button down and a navy and light blue striped tie. It set off his tan perfectly. "Glad you like it. Wait till later, when the lights come on."

Both men opted for the charbroiled lamb chops with vegetables, baked beans and a salad. When it came time to order dessert, the lights of the falls came on. Everyone in the full restaurant gasped in awe at the spectacle. The falls looked like a colorful rainbow as the water of the Niagara River tumbled over the rim of rocks that created the falls.

The couple enjoyed their dessert of Crème Brulèe and blueberry hot tea. They lingered over the dessert and admired the beauty of the falls.

Adam drove them back to the hotel. The WWE section of the parking deck had filled up as the last stragglers wandered in. However, they didn't see anyone as they headed towards their room.

"Bet they are all in Xavier's room playing video games. Boy, that dinner was fantastic. Did you enjoy it, Shawnnie bear?" Adam asked as they went into their room

Shawn didn't speak, he demonstrated. He grabbed Adam with a lustful growl and pulled him in for a sizzling, tongue tangling kiss. Adam moaned as his arms went around Shawn's neck. Shawn's hands rested on Adam's hips. Again, their souls exploded in joy and contentment.

The kiss was broken by a knock at the door. Both men gave the door a very dirty look. Shawn sighed and answered the knock. "Sorry to bother you. The clerk forgot to give you these. They are for Mister Copeland-Hart. Again, sorry to disturb." The assistant clerk gave Shawn two folded pieces of paper with Adam's name written on them.

Adam had moved to the bed to remove his tie and dress shoes. Shawn stood over him. "Messages for you. Clerk forgot to give them to us." He bent down and kissed Adam again, then went to the bathroom, sleeping pants in hand.

Adam looked at the first note. _"Tried to call you you a few times at the hotel. I forgot to get your new cell number. Thought we were supposed to meet today? Call me. Jeff."_ He also had his phone number on the paper.

Adam sighed, he'd forgotten about Jeff. He'd call him tomorrow. The second note surprised Adam. _"Hi love. I wondered if we could meet for coffee before the show tomorrow? Let me know, call me at..."_ the note was from Wade Barrett.

Shawn came out of the bathroom wearing only his sleeping pants. Adam handed him the two notes. "Read, I'm going to change." With a sigh, Adam grabbed _his_ sleeping pants and headed to the bathroom.

Shawn read the notes. He was sad, whom would Adam chose? Wade would be good for Adam. He felt fairly sure Adam would not chose Jeff. Shawn _wanted_ the choice to be himself. However, Shawn declared it had to be Adam's choice.

Shawn crawled into his side of the bed. He looked up when Adam came out of the bathroom. He could tell Adam had put some acacia cream on his bruised face.

Adam slipped into the bed. "I was so happy, Shawn. Now I have to chose again. I hate this... It's confused me all over again." He pulled the covers up over his head.

Shawn chuckled just a bit. "You can't hide, darlin'. You already decided about Jeff. You can do it." He tried to sound helpful instead of sad and a bit jealous.

Adam whimpered, it was all so confusing!


	15. Decisions and Explanations

In the morning, Shawn woke up to find Adam pressed up against him, it was a nice feeling. He wrapped an arm around Adam and let himself drift off for a couple more minutes.

Shawn's few minutes turned into an hour. When he opened his eyes this time, Adam's head was on his shoulder, with an arm draped over his waist.

Adam's eyes fluttered as they prepared to open. He felt so safe and comfortable. When he finally opened his eyes Adam realized he was wrapped in Shawn's arms. It was a very nice way to wake up.

The blond thought about the messages from yesterday and his conversation with Shawn about them. "I don't even know why Wade wants to have coffee. Jeff can accept my decision or not. Well, guess we'd better work off that wonderful dinner." Adam spoke with more confidence than he had last night.

Adam's words pleased Shawn. "Sounds good, darlin'. Yeah, we'd better run a couple of miles. We've got to be at the arena at eleven." Shawn threw back the covers.

At promptly eleven, Shawn and Adam walked into the First Niagara Center Arena. They were dressed in their usual business attire. Adam sighed deeply as they headed for the backstage production area.

"What is it, darlin'?" Shawn wanted to hold Adam's hand, but work wasn't the place.

Adam looked at Shawn. "Explaining this..." He pointed to his bruised cheek. "They are gonna ask." His eyes were filled with anxious worry.

Shawn rubbed his chin. "Look, I don't encourage lying, but I can't blame you. Um... oh... You slipped on the boat yesterday, and hit your cheek on something. Nobody needs to ever know it was Drew." He spoke with soft encouragement.

Adam grinned. "Shawn, you're too brilliant! That's a great way to explain it. Thank you, Shawn." He gave Shawn's shoulder a squeeze.

"Well, you don't need a bunch of questions and then gossip. Are you going to meet Wade?" Shawn started to walk again. They had a meeting to get to in twenty minutes.

"Yeah, but only out of curiosity, and to tell him, I'm not interested in... well, I could be presumptuous. He probably wants to talk shop. You can come too if you want. I don't have secrets from you. Especially if we are considering a relationship. I want total honesty, Shawn; always." Adam's eyes gleamed with serious intent as he looked at Shawn.

Shawn stopped, turned and faced Adam. "I promise, darlin'. That is one thing you can count on from me; honesty. I know your trust issues. I appreciate the offer to go with you, but I've got production and creative meetings. Lucky you, you only have the one. Come on, Vince hates late." Shawn gave Adam a smile. They continued on to their meeting.

True to Shawn's prediction, Vince, Hunter and the rest of the creative and production teams liked the ideas for the commentary Shawn and Adam had.

"But, do remember, to call the action in the matches too. Oh, and please, stop using granddaddy of them all, when talking about Mania, it makes it sound old and tired. That goes for everyone. Edge, HBK, I want Roman built up as much as possible. He must get over. I don't understand why he's not. They despise Cena as Champ, but they crush anyone else I give it to. Roman is a good kid, he's earned this." Vince gave his commentary teams a hard look. Sometimes he just couldn't figure out what the fans wanted.

"I'll put him over, as easy as pie. Especially with Edge trashing him. I think he'll get the fans eventually. Maybe have him be more of a heel face. It worked for me, Austin and Edge quite well." Shawn suggested to Vince.

"Yeah, maybe. Damn Cena and his no heel turn clause. He'd make a great heel, but he just refuses see it. Okay, that's it. I have plans for Seattle, Edge, HBK, you'll do the house shows on Thursday and Friday..." Vince stopped when Adam let out a whine.

"We're supposed to be off until Seattle! I've made plans! Very important plans. Vince?" Adam was desperate. He had to get to Calgary.

"Plans can be changed." Vince said simply as he got up to leave. He picked up his papers and tucked them under his arm.

Adam was furious. "I quit. Thanks for the opportunity, but I have things to do. Good day, oh and I won't work for a liar." He stormed out of the room beyond angry. He left a room full of open mouthed, wide eyed coworkers.

Vince rounded on Shawn, who'd gotten up to follow Adam. "What the hell, Shawn? He can't quit, he has a contract and I'll sue him if he breaks it. I also resent being called a liar." He was just as angry as Adam.

Shawn spoke softly. "Well, you _did_ say were off until next Monday... so..." Shawn cast a glance at the others. "Leave, please." Shawn was not asking, he was telling.

Everyone but Vince and Hunter left. Shawn was alright with Hunter staying, maybe he would help. Vince closed the door so they could talk privately.

"Okay, Shawn. Talk." Vince spoke firmly, he also wasn't asking.

"Look, Adam has been through a lot. I wasn't going to break his cover, but that bruise isn't from the boat. Drew got him walking to the hotel on Friday night. He's had a lot of personal issues as well. We were going to Calgary for a few days. He wants to see Bret's grave. He hasn't been back since the funeral. He wanted some time to talk to Bret. It's... he needs to do this. At the moment, I don't think he gives a damn about contracts." Shawn explained as best he could. He was deadly serious.

"Well, why didn't he just tell me. That's what he should have done. Shawn, I'm not unreasonable. You're going with him?" Vince looked at Shawn, brow arched.

"I was planing on it. He already bought our tickets from here to Seattle." Shawn wanted to hurry, he had to find Adam.

Adam marched down the hallway. With each step he took, the anger was slowly replaced by sadness. He was going to Calgary, Vince or no Vince. He didn't owe the WWE one bit more of his time, especially if Vince was going to lie to him about time off. Maybe if Vince had asked, he _might_ have done it, but being told, no fucking way. Adam needed to find a private place to think.

Adam suddenly came to a halt when he ran straight into Jeff Hardy. "Jeff, not now... move..." Adam just wanted to get away.

Jeff knew enough to get out of Adam's way when he was angry. He stepped aside and watched as Adam went down a side hallway.

Adam finally found a quite hallway and an empty room. He sat on the floor in the corner. He couldn't stop the tears as they fell from his eyes. He loved being back at work, but not if Vince was going to lie to him. He just wanted Bret back, oh how he wanted him back.

Shawn left the room to find Adam. He had no idea where to go. He spotted Jeff. "Hey, Hardy. You see Adam in the past few minutes?" Shawn looked and sounded rather frantic.

Jeff decided he'd better tell. "Yeah, he went down the second hallway to the right. He looked like he was either about to explode or burst into tears. If I know Adam, probably both. What's up?" Jeff's look was of real concern.

"Later. Thanks." Shawn tossed over his shoulder as he took of down the hallway to find Adam.

Adam never heard the door open, he was too lost in his own misery to notice or care. It took him a moment to realize a pair of arms held him close. When he did, Adam knew it was Shawn.

"I'm going, Shawn. I have to see Bret. If he's gonna lie... I'm done. I'm going. You stay... don't want you fired." Adam sniffed deeply.

Shawn held Adam close. "It's alright, darlin'. We can go, we have the days off." He kissed the top of Adam's head.

Adam sniffed again. "We can? Is... he mad at me?" Adam sounded like a hurt child.

Shawn gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah, he _was_ mad. But, I told him about Calgary. How you wanted to visit Bret. He said if you would have told him, he would have understood..." Adam interrupted Shawn.

"Yeah, well maybe if he would have _asked_ me, instead of telling me, I _would_ have understood. Am I fired?" Adam's burst of anger quickly subsided as Shawn rubbed his back.

"No, you're not fired. You're right, but you know Vince. Everything is fine, but if you see Vince..." Shawn didn't finish, he knew Adam understood what he meant.

"I will... I will... How did you find me? HBK senses again?" Adam swiped his eyes with his hands.

Shawn smiled. "Not this time. Ran into Jeff. He hesitated, but told me which hallway you went down. You better now?" He looked at Adam with affection in his eyes.

Adam nodded. "And feeling foolish. I always react before I think. Then it's usually too late. Are you mad at me?" He looked like one of those paintings of a child with the huge, sad eyes. He did feel absolutely foolish.

Shawn kissed the top of Adam's head. "No, of course I'm not mad at you, darlin'. Come on, I've got another meeting to get to." Shawn stood and offered Adam a hand up.

Adam took Shawn's hand and stood. He leaned in and gave Shawn a kiss. After all, they were in a private, hidden room. Shawn couldn't help but return the kiss. It gave Adam comfort and Shawn could feel it.

They touched foreheads. "It will be alright, darlin'. You can always trust me to find you and pull you back together, no matter what." Shawn whispered softly over Adam's lips. He then gave Adam a short, soft, sweet kiss.

Adam smiled. "Thank you, my Shawnnie Bear." He whispered in return.

Shawn and Adam left the room, then parted ways. Shawn had meetings and Adam wanted to regroup. He decided to go to catering for a cup of coffee and a bite of something sweet.

Adam was glad catering was rather empty. He had missed the lunch rush. When Adam saw the huge plate of cookies, Adam took a few for himself. He then wrapped several in a napkin for Shawn. Shawn was a real cookie monster.

Adam found a chair, at a table in the far corner of the room. He let out a groan when he realized he'd left his messenger bag in the meeting room. He'd planned on going over the matches for that night.

Well, maybe he could get it later, or Shawn might bring it to him. Adam jumped when his messenger bag suddenly appeared on the table.

"Shawn thought you might need this. He asked me to bring it to you." A heavily English accented voice spoke.

Adam looked up. He smiled when he saw Wade Barrett standing there. "Yes, I do. Thank you, Wade. Do you have time to join me? I was going to look for you anyway, about your note yesterday." Adam politely indicated for the Brit to join him.

"I'd like to. Let me get a cup of coffee. Anything I can get for you?" Wade gave a polite half bow.

"No, thank you." Adam replied. He still had plenty of coffee to go with his cookies. Adam put his messenger bag on the chair to his left, leaving the one his right for Wade. Adam nervously tapped his cup, what could Wade want.

Wade returned. Adam noticed the man looked rather handsome in a dressy, dark red polo shirt and black slacks. He smiled as Wade sat down.

Adam spoke first. "I'm sorry I didn't get back to you yesterday. Shawn and I played hooky for a while. We went fishing on Lake Erie. I hope you can forgive me?"

Wade smiled. "Of course. Nothing to forgive. Is that where you got that? Are you alright?" Wade frowned at the bruise on Adam's cheek.

Adam nodded. "I wasn't paying attention. I slipped on some water and hit the deck. My cheek caught the edge of the fish hatch. Yes, I'm fine, just clumsy." He gave a laugh.

"I'm glad you're alright. The tan looks good though. So, you ready for tonight?" Wade wanted to start off slowly, with small talk, take Heath's advice.

"I will be. I'm really enjoying being back. Bret always said I would do well with commentary... I'm sorry, I have to quit saying those kinds of things. So, um... was there a reason you wanted to see me, Wade?" Adam wanted to get right to the point.

Wade swallowed his sip of coffee. "Well, no reason exactly. I just thought we might get to know each other better; on a more personal level. Maybe could meet for lunch or a movie sometime?" Wade hoped he hadn't moved to fast, but he sensed Adam was annoyed. He wasn't sure.

Jeff Hardy entered the catering area. Adam had always liked to hang out in catering, it was closer to the coffee. He smiled when saw Adam, then frowned when he saw Barrett sitting with Adam. That wouldn't do, Adam needed _him_ , not some British fly by night. Jeff grabbed a cup of coffee and headed for Adam's table.

"Maybe, Wade. You know I like you, as a friend. I'm not..." Adam stopped when Jeff arrived at the table.

"Adam, Barrett. Mind if I join you? Thanks." Jeff didn't wait for an answer. He sat down and made himself right at home.

Adam shot Jeff a very annoyed look. Barret spoke. "Adam and I were talking; privately. Do you mind?" Wade was polite in voice, but his eyes shot sparks.

Jeff grinned. "Sorry. Adam, I'll leave if _you_ want." His tone was saucy as he winked at Adam. He was sure he was saving Adam from a very boring conversation.

"Actually, Jeff, I do want to speak to you, but yes, please, go now. I'm talking to Wade at the moment. Come back in a while, okay? Please?" Adam too was polite, but firm. His eyes burned with equally firm intent.

Jeff threw up his hands in defeat. "Okay. I'm sorry I interrupted you. I'll go over there and finish my coffee and eat my lunch. See you later." Jeff got up and left the table. He went through the food line. He joined Dolph Ziggler and Zack Ryder who waved him over to their table.

"Rude little cur." Wade growled under his breath as he sipped his coffee.

Adam smiled. "He's not so bad... usually. Now, as I was going to say, I'll be happy, more than happy to be your friend. However, Wade, if you're looking for more than that, I can't give it right now. I know, eventually, I have to move forward, but right now..." Wade interrupted Adam with hand on the blond's arm.

"I understand, love. It's too soon after Bret. I will admit, I was going to eventually hope for more, but you have to be friends first, build up the trust. I would like us to be friends. If that's all it ever is, then I will be blessed with a dear, sweet friend. I'm not an ogre like I play on TV. I rather enjoy a nice evening in, with a glass of wine, a book, and a fire in the fireplace. Sometimes a nice walk along the beach... I'm a marine biologist in the _real_ world." Wade made air quotes around the word "real" as he spoke. His voice and smile were soft. Barret spoke with honesty. He wanted Adam to know he was not the arrogant bastard he portrayed in the WWE.

Adam grinned. "I figured you were a softy. I am much the same, sans the wine. I'll have hot chocolate. Wade, one thing I have to know... this is a gigantic, Grand Canyon sized question. Understand?" He paused to let Wade respond. Wade simply nodded.

Adam continued. "Would you want my entire heart and soul?" He looked pointedly at Wade. Would the man understand what he was asking without having to explain?

"Of course I would, but, I would gladly share your heart and soul with Bret. It would be an honor to do so. But, I ask this, if, our relationship did grow into something more, would you be able to share your heart or will Bret always be number one. I will share, Adam, but I won't compete. Do _you_ understand?" His look was as serious as Adam's had been.

It was Adam's turn to nod. "Yes, I understand. To be honest, I've been worried that no one would be willing to share. As long as I can keep Bret in my heart, you would not have to compete for it. There are things I shared with Bret, that I could never share with someone else... however, there would also be things that I would share with a new partner, that I could have never shared with Bret. Does that make sense. It's hard to express what I mean?" Adam shot Wade a look of anxious concern. He felt so inadequate with words, Shawn was much better at these types of conversation.

Wade slowly sipped his coffee. "I get what you are saying. You made memories with Bret, that's understandable, and it's good to know you'd be willing to make new ones with someone else. It's important you know, talking about this. It has given me food for thought. People should talk openly more often. Relationships would be a lot better. Maybe if Justin and I had talked more..." Wade stopped, he didn't want Adam to think he still loved Justin... problem was, he did, a little.

Adam looked at Wade. He saw something in the man's eye. "You still care about Justin, don't you? Do you want him back?" His tone was soft, he sipped the last bit of his now tepid coffee.

Wade hung his head. "Maybe, a tiny bit, but no, I too, need to move on. I just wish he'd been ready to settle. What I meant, my point to be was, maybe if he and I had talked more, about important things, like you and I just did, things might have been different. Maybe I would have known why he didn't want to settle... the real reason I mean. Well, I've really enjoyed this, Adam. I won't press you, but I'd still like to have lunch or maybe dinner and a movie with you in Seattle." Wade prepared to leave. He had things to do before RAW that night.

"We could probably do that. Here is my number, feel free to call or text any time. Sometimes I'm slow, but I will respond. I've enjoyed it too, Wade. You're a very sweet person. Good luck in your match later. Watch your shoulder. See you." Adam stood when Wade did. They hugged. Wade left and Adam went to refill his coffee.

Adam noticed Jeff was deep in conversation with Dolph and Zack. Well, he would talk to him later. He refilled his cup. Adam went back to his table and opened his messenger bag. He took out the red folder that held everything for the RAW show. He began to read and munch a cookie.

Adam was deep in thought when Jeff plopped into the chair that Wade had occupied. He stole one of Adam's cookies from the plate.

Adam never looked from from his papers. "Jeffery Nero Hardy, steal one more cookie and I'll spear you into oblivion." He laughed, then put down the red folder.

Jeff grinned, then frowned. He reached over and lifted Adam's chin to look at the bruise. "I'll kill that Scots bastard." Hardy growled out his words.

Adam wasn't sure why, but he stuck to his story. "No, I did it yesterday, on a boat. I slipped on a water puddle fell and hit my cheek on the corner of the fish hatch. Reminds me, I'm sorry about yesterday. Shawn and I spent the day on the lake. It was wonderful. You and I didn't have any definite plans to meet, Jeff, but still, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you're right, we didn't have a plan. Glad you and Shawn had a good time. You're such a klutz. Is it okay? No broken bones?" Jeff gave Adam a worried look.

Adam shook his head. "No, no broken bones or teeth. Jeff, we need to talk. Seriously, about us." Adam looked at Jeff. There was no humor in his eyes.

"Wow, okay, I have a feeling this is going to be serious. So, what's up?" Jeff looked at Adam with an arched brow. He sipped his coffee.

Adam sighed, he'd made up his mind but it wasn't easy. "Jeff... I am just gonna say it. I love you, as a friend, but that is all it will ever be. I hope you can accept that. I'd like to hang out sometimes, like we used to do, but that is all I can give you." He looked at Jeff with baited breath.

Jeff sat back in his chair, he folded his arms over his chest. "Is it that slimy Brit? He after your ass now?" Jeff's tone was extremely bitter.

Adam shook his head. "No, Jeff. He wants to be friends. Jeff, I have to be brutally honest, I don't fully trust you. If you don't have trust, you can't build a strong relationship. It especially worries me that your pushing so hard for the medical marijuana. It's great for some people, I understand that, but _not_ for people like you. Can you not understand that? Take at look at this Jeff, a real close look. It's a lot like my face looked the night you lost it. Only imagine one on the other side too, and both eyes. And you question my lack of trust? Stoned is stoned, Nero, medical or not." Adam was firm. He always used Jeff's middle name when he was being sincere in driving home a point he tried to make.

Jeff looked at Adam. He saw all the old hurt, pain and anguish in Adam's beautiful hazel eyes. Pain he'd put there years ago, that remained to this day. He supposed he couldn't blame Adam.

"I'm sorry, Ads. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. What I'm most sorry about is destroying your trust in me. I took something really precious and shit all over it. Nothing I say can change that. What I hope I can do, is be the best friend you could possibly imagine. I'll be there for you, anytime you need me. Do me a favor though, will you?" Jeff spoke from his heart, with a bit of sadness. He looked at Adam, his crystal green eyes filled with concern, very deep concern. His hand was on top of Adam's.

Adam smiled at Jeff's sincerity. "What do you want me to do, Nero?" He asked in a gentle voice.

Jeff reached over and took both of Adam's hands in his. "I want you to go out there and take the world. I know you loved Bret, so very much. It was a beautiful, wonderful thing, but find it again, Addy. You so deserve to be loved and cared for. You need someone to love and protect you. I know you'll think I'm just being a jealous git, when I say this, but Wade Barrett isn't the one... trust me. Look closer to home, Ads. That's where you'll find happiness..." Jeff was interrupted when Adam's name was called out from the door by a rich Texan drawl. It was Shawn.

Adam quickly picked up his things. "Thanks, Jeff. I appreciate this talk and I'll listen to what you said. Talk to you later, we'll do dinner and a movie again. I do love you my friend." Adam hugged Jeff and hurried off to see what Shawn wanted.

Jeff watched Adam leave. He laughed to himself. Adam was totally in love with Shawn Michaels, but he knew Adam didn't see it. If Adam could have seen what Jeff saw.

Jeff saw Adam's whole face light up the second he heard Shawn's voice. Adam's whole mood grew lighter the moment he saw Shawn standing there. Jeff noticed the same changes in Shawn. If any two people belonged together. It was Shawn Michaels and Adam Copeland-Hart.

Adam followed Shawn down the hallway. He felt as light as a feather, and a smile shone on his face. Shawn noticed the change in Adam.

"What's got you all chipper, darlin'?" Shawn asked as they walked down the hall. It was crowded with people getting ready for that nights RAW airing.

Adam grinned. "I'll give you the details later, but I had two really good conversations. I have two good friends. I just wish I could really, physically speak to Bret..." He cut himself off. He wasn't going to spoil his good mood.

"Sounds really good. Yeah, I know, but when you open your heart, you will hear him, I promise. Now, Vince and Hunter want us to cut some promos for Seattle." Shawn stopped in front of the TV recording room.

Adam felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and was eye to eye, nose to nose with Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Adam swallowed hard.

"Vince, I'm sor..." Adam was halted when Vince pulled him into a hug.

"Next time, just tell me, okay? Say hello to Bret for me. Now, get to work." Vince spoke softly with a smile.

Adam smiled. "I will. You know, he thought of you as a second father. He really loved you. I am sorry I got snarly. I love you, too." He gave Vince a kiss on the cheek.

Adam had to sit for a long makeup session, but it would last the rest of the day and night. When the makeup lady finished, there was not a trace of a bruise on Adam's face, and he looked natural. The WWE makeup team were experts in covering cuts and bruises.

Later in the promo "studio", Shawn and Adam were good. They only needed one or two takes on the advance promos they cut. Later that night, they nearly drove Michael Cole insane with their bickering during commentary. Cole loved every minute of it.

Cole thought Edge was perfect. As much as he liked JBL, Michael kind of wished that John would decide to go to SmackDown with Jerry so Edge could stay. Maybe they could talk about it.

Adam and Shawn managed to get Roman a bit more credit from the WWE Universe, but it would be a slow process to turn all the fans. The last match of the evening was the main event, Chris Jericho vs Dean Ambrose. During the match, Dean was on the floor, in front of the announce desk. Jericho pounced at Dean from the top rope of the ring. Instead of landing on Dean, Chris landed on the announce desk. When the desk collapsed it, knocked Shawn fairly hard.

When Chris got up, he began to berate Shawn for getting in the way. Shawn suddenly realized Chris was playing up their old feud, so he played right along. Chris' opponent, Dean Ambrose rose up out of the wreckage of the desk.

Dean jumped between Shawn and Chris. Shawn had slid his belt from around his waist and was ready to whip Chris if he got any closer. Dean and Jericho worked their way back to the ring.

HBK played up Ambrose and Edge took up for Jericho, reminding Shawn that he did beat the crap outta Chris at one time. Cole moderated between them. It was Adam's most fun RAW yet.

After RAW every one was excited. Early predictions indicated that this was going to be one of the highest ratings in a long time. Vince was on cloud nine and he knew it had a lot to do with HBK and Edge.

On the walk back to their hotel room, Shawn was a little slow. "Are you sure you're alright, Shawnnie? That desk top hit your knee pretty hard." Adam spoke in a worried voice and his face reflected it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, darlin' I'll ice it when we get to the room. Nothing new, my knees ache all the time. One of these days I am going to have to break down and have the replacement surgery. I think that time is getting closer. I just... ugh... someone will have to come stay with me. I'll need help getting around. Joe won't have time with running the ranch." Shawn let out a sigh. He should have had the surgery when Hunter cared enough to help. To be honest, surgery scared Shawn and he always put it off as long as he could.

"Don't be silly. I'll take care of you. So don't worry about it. You do the surgery whenever you want. If Vince won't let me off, I really will quit. I felt so much better after my last surgery." Adam spoke matter of fact. There was no question he would take care of Shawn.

Shawn grinned. He'd hoped Adam would say that, but he wasn't about to ask. "Well darlin', I may take you up on that. Probably do it after Jibble gets back. Don't worry about Vince. I will only need a couple of weeks at home, Doctor already told me. Recovery time is a lot faster than it used to be, especially since I am not working in the ring, and I am in fairly good shape." Shawn explained as they got to the hotel.

An hour later, Adam had Shawn tucked into the bed with an ice pack on his knee. They had ordered a late night supper and waited for room service.

Adam had changed into his sleeping pants and comfy tee shirt. Shawn wore the same. "Ice helping?" Adam asked as he propped up his own pillows.

Shawn smiled. "Yeah... a lot... poor Chris... he feels awful." Shawn fiddled with his cell phone. He'd gotten a very apologetic message from Chris. Shawn had sent back a message telling Chris he was fine Shawn also praised Chris for turning it into part of the story.

"Poor Chris. It _was_ an accident. I thought you were really gonna whip him! Then I saw that gleam in your eye, I then knew what you were doing. Great job... oh... dinner." Adam went to the door when he heard the knock. He paid the waiter and gave him a nice tip.

Adam and Shawn enjoyed a dinner of pasta and salad. As the couple ate, Adam gave Shawn more detailed information about his talks with Wade and Jeff.

"... so, Jeff understood. I think for the first time, he actually realized what he'd done. My bruise reminded him. So at least I have two good friends." Adam finished his report.

"I'm glad. Wade sounds like a great person. I wasn't around so much when he first started. That was when Hunter was recovering from his quad injury, and we were in Alabama. Then, we went to the ranch, and I got things started there. By the time I came back, Wade was out on that first arm injury." Shawn spoke as Adam placed a fresh bag of ice on his knee.

Adam put their dirty dishes on the cart. "Chris and I worked the Nexus angle with him. I knew him casually, he was with Justin at the time, and were together for a good while. I can't blame him really. You can only date for so long. Especially if you want marriage. Heath always spoke very highly of Wade. I have a feeling he isn't going to stay much longer. Something in the way he spoke. I think he wants to use his marine biology degree." Adam finished talking and pushed the cart of dirty dishes out in the hall.

"Ah, that's it! Marine biology. I knew Barrett had a degree in something, but I couldn't remember what. Darlin' could I have a cup of coffee before you sit down?" Shawn asked rather sheepishly.

Adam nodded. "Yep, I want one too." He went to the kitchenette and poured two cups of coffee from the pot he'd made before supper. He also had his surprise of the cookies he'd gotten in catering.

Adam sat his cup down on his bedside table first, then handed Shawn his cup. Shawn also put his cup down so it wouldn't spill as Adam sat on the bed.

The younger man settled back against his nest of pillows, next to Shawn. Their shoulders touched as they sat side by side. Adam reached over to the drawer of the table.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for my Shawnnie Bear." Adam laughed. Shawn did as requested.

Shawn felt something placed on his lap. "Okay, you can open your eyes." Adam gave Shawn a nudge as he spoke.

Shawn looked at the lumpy napkin bundle with an arched brow. He knew Adam wouldn't prank him, so he opened the bundle. When he saw the pile of chocolate chip cookies, Shawn Michaels, The Sexy Boy, Mister Wrestlemania, The Main Event, The Showstopper, actually squealed like a little girl.

"Oh darlin'! Thank you! I love cookies!" Shawn popped a whole cookie into his mouth.

Adam laughed, he was so pleased to do something so small that made his friend so happy. His very soul sang with happiness.

"Well, I couldn't _not_ bring you some. I'd have taken more, but I was already getting a nasty look from Sarah in catering. You know how she gets. Sharing is one thing, being a pig is another. At least I know how to make cookies." Adam laughed again as he clicked on the television.

Shawn chewed, swallowed and tried not to choke with laughter. "I think my cookie craze is the reason Sarah is so sour. I used to take plates of cookies... well... a lot. Thank you, darlin', it was sweet of you. Have one?" Shawn kissed Adam's cheek, and left a few cookie crumbs behind.

Adam grinned and popped a cookie into his mouth. They settled in and relaxed with an old movie in the background. It was late, but their flight wasn't until tomorrow afternoon so they could sleep in. They were always a bit amped after a show. It always took them a while to decompress enough to relax.

Adam curled a bit on his side and laid his head on Shawn's shoulder. It was then that both men seemed to relax. Shawn's shoulder had quickly become Adam's favorite pillow.

Adam hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until he was woken by Shawn's whimpers of pain. Adam was instantly awake. "Shawn? What is it baby?" Adam, asked with fear in his voice. Shawn's face was contorted in pain.

"Charlie... horse... bad... both... legs..." Shawn groaned out. Adam knew that pain. Usually if you could get up, you could walk it out. With cramps in both legs, that was nearly impossible. Adam remembered something Bret had taught him.

"Hang on..." Adam got up and went around to the foot of the bed. "Okay, when I tell you, press your foot against my hand, as hard as you can." Adam grabbed Shawn right foot and bent it back as far as he could. "Okay, press... press hard."

Shawn struggled but he pressed hard against Adam's hand. They repeated the process a few times with each foot. After a few minutes, Shawn sighed in deep relief, the horrible cramps were gone.

"Oh Adam, thank you. Normally, I can walk it off, but in both legs with my knee, I just couldn't get up. How did you learn that trick? It started to work immediately." Shawn settled back down in comfort.

Adam was in the kitchenette. He filled the ice bag again for Shawn's knee. "Bret. Something Stu taught him. It really does work well... here..." Adam gently placed the towel wrapped bag on Shawn's knee. He then got back into bed and curled up to Shawn, head back on the man's shoulder.

"Thanks for the ice too, darlin'. It is getting better. I'm so old, I'm falling apart." Shawn sighed and wrapped his arms around Adam.

"You are not old, Shawnnie Bear. Don't worry, if you fall apart, I'll put you back together. I can fix things... I'll be there for you, I promise." Adam yawned as he snuggled against Shawn.

"And I'll be there for you. Goodnight, darlin'." Shawn kissed the top of Adam's head and closed his eyes. It felt so good and so right to hold Adam in his arms.

"Good night, Shawnnie Bear." Adam replied with a yawn. It felt so good and so right to be cradled in Shawn's arms.

Just as he drifted off to sleep, Jeff's words echoed in Adam's head. _"Look closer to home, Ads. That's where you'll find love and happiness."_ At the time, they had just been words. Adam's eyes flew open, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He, Adam Copeland-Hart, was head over heels in love with Shawn. He didn't want to just "try" a relationship, he wanted Shawn for real. What if Shawn didn't feel the same way? Adam couldn't wait to get to Calgary, he really needed to talk to Bret.


	16. Heart to Hart

Shawn noticed Adam seemed to be acting like a skittish colt around him. It had started when he woke up. Adam was as far over on his side of the bed as he could get without falling off.

When they had gone to sleep, Adam had been curled up in his arms. Shawn was confused. He had a sudden thought? "Adam? Did I talk in my sleep? I've done that a few times. Did I say something to hurt you?" Shawn asked as he finished packing the clean laundry that had just been delivered.

Adam also packed. His new found feelings for Shawn made him feel all awkward. "Um... no, not that I know of, why?" He tried to sound casual.

"You were nearly falling off your side of the bed. You were curled up in my arms when we went to sleep. By the way, thanks again for making my Charlie horses go away." Shawn gave Adam a smile. It was almost as if Adam was suddenly afraid of him.

Adam left his packing to go take care of the coffee maker. "Glad it helped. I'm also glad your knee is better. I hope it won't get stiff on the flight. We've got first class so I hope there is plenty of leg room... argh..." Adam groaned as he accidentally dumped the contents of the coffee pot half in the sink, half on the counter. It began to drip to the floor.

Adam grabbed a towel and started to clean up the mess. In the process, he knocked over the coffee canister. Thankfully the lid was on tightly. Adam was a nervous wreck.

Shawn was worried. This not like Adam. Adam got the mess cleaned up. "Such a klutz." Adam laughed nervously at himself as he sat on his bed to finish his packing.

Shawn sat down next to Adam. "Darlin', what is wrong? Have I done something? I'm the one that's nervous about flying... well take offs and landings at least." Shawn looked at Adam. His turquoise eyes burned with worry.

Adam could barely look at Shawn. He hated that he caused Shawn to worry, but he couldn't just blurt out 'I love you.' "Everything is fine, Shawn. You haven't done anything wrong, I promise. I guess I'm just anxious to get to Calgary, see Bret's grave... it's a bit... upsetting... yet, I'm looking forward to it... make sense?" Adam didn't exactly lie, he did feel that way, along with his feelings for Shawn.

Shawn nodded. "Yes, darlin'. I understand. I just... feel like you've changed towards me... you haven't called me Shawnnie Bear once, and you hardly look at me. I... Adam? Are you trying to tell me something? Are you going to start seeing Wade? You don't have to worry, if that's what you want, then go for it. I only want your happiness. We didn't commit to each other. We've shared some wonderful kisses, but as we said, staying friends is what counts. So don't be afraid to tell me if you're ready to move on. I will miss you, but I'm happy for you." Shawn spoke with an open heart. He _did_ only want what made Adam happy.

Adam rubbed his face with his hands. Shawn had it all turned around. How could he fix it? "That's not it Shawn. Wade and I are _just_ friends, and _only_ friends. Okay. Something is going on, I don't know how to deal with it. Let me talk to Bret first... it's _not_ bad. At least I hope not. Just trust me, please, Shawnnie Bear?" He gave Shawn a smile. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Shawn in any way.

Shawn felt a little relieved. "I _do_ trust you, darlin' You just have your talk with Bret. I'm sure after that you'll know what to do. Whatever it is, I just want you happy. Now, we'd better head to the airport. I have to turn in the truck, that can take a while." He stood up and gave Adam a smile.

Adam stood too. "Thank you. Shawn... you really are the best." He picked up his bag and smiled back at Shawn.

At three that afternoon, Adam and Shawn were on a plane, zipping down the runway for take off. No matter how nervous his feelings for Shawn made him, he was there to comfort the older man. He held Shawn's hand as the wheels of the plane lifted off the ground. Shawn closed his eyes and held on to Adam for dear life.

"Almost done, Shawnnie Bear." Adam spoke softly and held Shawn's hand firmly. Adam noticed Shawn was a bit calmer than their last flight, he still had feeling in his hand.

As soon as Shawn felt the plane level off, he opened his eyes. He kept his fingers laced with Adam's. He liked the feeling. Bret's words were in his head more often than not. Shawn knew he loved Adam, but there was nothing he could do about it. Adam, despite what he said back at the hotel, seemed to want to distance himself. Shawn knew if that happened, he would be lost and lonely for a very long time.

Adam realized his fingers were still laced with Shawn's, he loved the feeling. For all that he and Shawn had talked about, he wasn't sure what would happen if he told Shawn he loved him. Adam knew if it failed, he would be lost and lonely for a very long time.

Shawn had to suffer through landing, another take off and a last landing in Calgary. Adam was there, holding his hand the entire time. Friendship meant more than worried feelings.

Adam hailed a cab while Shawn watched their bags. No point in renting a car, Adam would just drive his Calgary car.

Adam was even quieter than he had been. He wished he could curl up to Shawn for comfort, but he was to self conscious about his new found feelings.

Shawn could feel Adam's tension. This time he reached over and laced his fingers with Adam's. "Nervous about going to the house? We can go to a hotel if you'd rather." Shawn spoke softly as they rode through the streets of Calgary. It was around nine at night.

Adam shook his head. "No, I can't be... it was my home for ten years... our home... it _will_ seem odd without the dogs. Shawn, thanks again for coming with me. It means so much to me." He managed to give Shawn a smile.

Shawn squeezed Adam's hand. "Glad to do it. I am anxious to talk to Bret as well. Don't stress yourself." He hoped after their visit to the cemetery Adam would be back to himself.

Adam didn't have time to respond, the cab had pulled up the long driveway of the Hart house. After Stu and Helen had passed, Bret bought the house back. The city had taken it over to preserve it, but Bret wanted it, so he got it. He refurbished and modernized it, but it was still his childhood home. Bret brought Adam to the refurbished house as a "bride". Adam created a warm and loving home for Bret and himself for ten years.

Adam had called Mrs. Wilson, the housekeeper and caretaker and told her he would be coming with Shawn. She'd been glad to hear the news, she had missed Adam. However, she knew he was happier at his mountain home.

Adam paid the driver and got out of the cab. The house was lit inside to welcome him home. Shawn wrangled their bags to the porch, while Adam unlocked the door. Adam had to steady himself, Bret's scent still hung faintly in the air. He had to stop himself before he called out to Bret that he was home.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder. Adam knew without looking, it was Shawn. He appreciated the man's quiet strength and support. Adam took a deep breath and turned to Shawn.

"I'll get the bags." Adam gave Shawn a look of thanks, he knew Shawn understood.

Adam brought their bags in, and put them at the foot of the stairs. "Missus Wilson must be in her apartment." Adam stated as he saw an envelope with his name on it on the small table by the stairway. It was the housekeepers neat handwriting.

Adam read the note aloud. "Welcome home to Calgary, sweetie. Everything is ready. I have food in the kitchen ready for you. Mister Shawn has the main guest room. Sweetie, the second guest room is ready, or so is the master bedroom. I wasn't sure where you would want to be. I'm taking the opportunity to visit friends this evening. I'll be back tomorrow, I thought you'd like the house to yourself. Everything here is top notch, nothing to worry about. There is a bit of mail for you in your office. I didn't forward it because I knew you were coming. See you soon and welcome home. Freida Wilson."

Adam put the note down. "She's such a dear. Well we might as well settle in. We can eat in a bit." He looked at Shawn, brow raised.

"Sounds good. I'm more than ready to get comfy. I love the bed in that room, the mattress is perfect for my back." Shawn exclaimed as they made their way up the stairs.

Adam carried most of their bags, mainly to help Shawn's knee. He gave a bit of a chuckle. "Bret got it with you in mind. He asked a doctor what kind would be best for a bad back. God, he was so wonderful about things like that. Our bed was best for my neck... Oh Shawn... I... can't go in there... is that terrible?" Adam had stopped in front of the doorway to the master bedroom he'd shared with Bret.

"Then don't, darlin'. Missus Wilson probably guessed that and prepared the other room for you. Pushing yourself is the worst thing you can do. I don't think I could sleep in our master bedroom in Florida." Shawn continued to give Adam support. Adam smiled at Shawn. He was so glad Shawn was there with him.

Shawn went into the guest room he'd often used when he would visit the Harts. Usually, Shawn would come during moose season and stay a few days. He'd also used the room during the time of Bret's death and funeral. What no one knew was Hunter had slept on the couch in the room. Their marriage was in trouble well before Bret's funeral.

Adam went to the room at the end of the hall, to the right. It was the smaller second guest room. Years ago, the room had belonged to Ellie and Georgia, two of Bret's sisters. Adam had decorated the room in pale blue and dark cream.

The room had an extra long queen sized bed, dresser and chest of drawers in dark, antique walnut furniture. A little sitting area in front of a small fireplace had a love seat and reading chair with a floor lamp between them.

Nearly every room in the house had a fireplace. At one time, it was the only heat in the house. Bret said, as kids, they constantly picked up wood to store and then burn in the winter. Even the smallest of twigs were picked up for kindling.

Adam knew he'd eventually have to go into the master bedroom. He wanted more of his clothes and he wanted Bret's collection of sunglasses. He wanted to wear them on WWE pay per view shows to honor Bret. Adam knew it was one thing he could do, as he and Bret often wore each others sunglasses.

Shawn decided to take a quick shower. He smelled like airplane and he didn't like it. As he scrubbed his scalp, Shawn thought about Adam. He was still puzzled by the younger man's change. Shawn did, however, think Adam relaxed once they had gotten to the house. Maybe it wasn't anything but Adam's nerves after all. Well, all he could do was to continue to offer Adam whatever support he needed.

Adam also decided to shower. Even though people no longer smoked on planes, they still had a distinct odor. The boys in WWE called the scent, Eau de Delta, as that was their carrier of choice. It was the same when they traveled by bus. All in all, travel had a distinct smell.

Both Shawn and Adam opted for comfy sleeping pants and over sized, equally comfy tee shirts and sock covered feet. When they met up in the kitchen, the couple broke out in laughter, they were both wearing Big E sized New Day tee shirts.

"E gave you one too, I see." Shawn laughed as he sat down on a stool at the bar in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Boy, they really are over. I hope they stay together for a good long while. The tag division needs them." Adam stated as he opened the fridge.

Mrs. Wilson had prepared a plate of roast beef and roast chicken sliced thin for sandwiches. She also had several choices of cheeses, sliced tomatoes, lettuce, red onions which were sliced paper thin and pickles. There was also Adam's favorite stone ground mustard and mayo.

Shawn laid out bread, paper plates and napkins. Adam prepared two large glasses of iced tea. Adam then got the big bag of cheese tortilla chips that Mrs. Wilson had also put out.

Each man made a huge sandwich. Neither of them had eaten much. Shawn never ate before a flight and Adam ate light. They had a small fast food burger during their lay over in Chicago, but that was it.

They took their plates and drinks and went to the small, cozy den. Adam sat in his recliner and Shawn sat in Bret's, after Adam encouraged him to do so. There was also a small fire in the fireplace.

Adam turned on the television. It was on the sports channel. "Oh, how ironic..." Adam muttered. They were showing a replay of a hockey game. One of the teams were the Calgary Hitmen. Bret, and now Adam, was one of the owners of the team. Adam had turned all of that over to the lawyers to manage.

"That's your team, isn't it?" Shawn asked as he saw Adam react to the television.

"Yeah. Bret loved to go to the games and sit with the players. I liked the owners box better, good food." Adam chuckled with the memory.

Shawn was glad that Adam could laugh about it. Adam seemed to want to watch the game, so he relaxed and enjoyed his sandwich, and the match.

Not long after they finished eating, Shawn and Adam bid each other good night. Adam closed the fireplace's glass doors, then went around and locked up and turned out the lights. When Adam got upstairs he stopped at the door to Shawn's room. The older man had pulled back the covers and was about to slip into the bed.

"Hey, darlin', got everything locked up?" Shawn asked as he sat on the bed. He gave Adam a smile.

Adam leaned on the door frame. "Yep. Seems so routine, yet, strange to be back here. I keep expecting to see..." He let his words fade. Bret was gone, end of.

"I know what you mean. You will feel better after tomorrow." Shawn gave Adam a look of encouragement.

"Well, I guess I am off to bed... see you in the morning." Adam pushed himself away from the door frame. As much as his feelings for Shawn unnerved him, he wanted to curl up in the bed with Shawn. It was the only time he really slept.

Shawn saw the look on Adam's face, he knew exactly what Adam wanted; he wanted it too. Shawn patted the bed and looked at Adam with an arched brow.

Adam bit his lip. "Are you sure?" He too arched his brow at the coppery blond.

"I've gotten used to having you next to me. I just want the choice to be yours." Shawn gave Adam a smile and made room for him on the bed.

Adam slipped into the bed. "Did you want more ice for your knee?" He curled up next to Shawn and laid his head on Shawn's shoulder. He still felt shy and scared about his feelings for Shawn, but this was where he was most comfortable. Besides, he might not be welcome in Shawn's bed once he told Shawn how he really felt.

"No, darlin', my knee is okay. Get some sleep. Good night." Shawn wanted to kiss Adam's lips, but he kissed the top of his blond head instead.

Adam let out a sigh of contentment. "Good night, Shawnnie Bear." He was going to enjoy this as long as possible.

In the morning, both men were dressed like they were going to work. Both Adam and Shawn wanted to look nice. They also skipped a big breakfast and just had toast and coffee. Adam was too nervous to eat.

"Can we stop and florist on the way?" Shawn asked as Adam pulled out of the garage. He drove the car he and Bret used together, a black Chevrolet Caprice. It was a very comfortable car with a lot of leg room.

"Yeah, I was gonna stop there myself. There's supposed to be to vases on the base of his gravestone." Adam concentrated on driving, Calgary traffic was a little crazy.

At the florist, they purchased matching bouquets of mixed wild flowers, they were Bret's favorites. "He loved the mix of colors and types of flowers. Bret always looked at things through his artistic eye. He was a fantastic artist. I might sell some of his drawings through the Foundation when we get it started. By the way, we or I need to work on that presentation." Adam was babbling more than anything. He grew more nervous as they pulled into the huge Calgary cemetery.

Adam dove along the narrow network of roads and headed for a small rise in a newer section of the cemetery. Stu, Helen, and two of Bret's brothers, Dean and Owen were all buried in the same section. It was the Hart family plot.

Shawn reached over and put a hand on Adam's thigh. Adam had parked the car in the shade of a large maple tree. Adam looked a bit lost.

"You'll be alright. Go talk to him. Take as long as you want. Just open you heart, you will hear him." Shawn gave Adam yet more encouragement. Adam got out of the car, took one of the bouquets from the back seat and started towards his destination.

Adam walked to Bret's grave. He was pleased to see that the stone had been set. It was a huge, rose granite, Heart shaped stone. HART was carved onto the backside, and on the front was a picture of Bret. Above the picture were the words: _The best there was, the best there is and that best that ever will be._ And under the picture were the words: _The Excellence of Execution._ Also engraved was his full name: _Bret Sargent Hart_. Lastly there was his birth date and date of death. It was a beautiful stone.

Adam placed his flowers in the vase on the left side of the stone. He lovingly ran his fingers over Bret's picture. Tears filled his eyes as he knelt down next to his husband's grave. At first he felt rather silly, but, he just had to talk to Bret.

"Um hey... Bretty. It's me... Addy." Adam sighed. Of course Bret knew who he was. He wiped the tears from his eyes and began again.

"I miss you so fucking much, Bret. Are you and Owen giving God a hard time? I guess you know I went back to work. Well, I'd better start at the beginning..." Adam went on to tell his husband about everything that had happened since his death.

He felt ashamed when he told Bret about the drinking and about Drew. Adam was happy when he told about going back to work. He assured Bret their "kids" were safe and happy at Shawn's ranch. Bret had loved the dogs as much as Adam.

Adam then started talking about Shawn and how much Shawn had done for him. Adam opened his heart. "I love you, Bret. I always will, don't ever doubt that. Shawn has been so good to me, Bret. Bret, I have fallen in love him. I'm scared to tell him, Bretty. I don't think I could bear it if he rejected me. I don't know what to do. I wish _you_ could tell me what to do..." Adam sighed again.

Adam's eyes were closed. He could almost feel Bret's caress on his cheek. _"Tell him, Addy... tell him."_ Bret's voice echoed in his head.

Adam was so startled he spun around on his heels and expected to see Bret standing there. He knew the voice had been Bret's. It warmed Adam's heart.

"I heard you my love. I'm scared to tell him, Bret. His friendship means so much to me. Oh Bret, what do I do?" Adam's fingers clawed at the grass.

" _Tell him, my love. You won't lose his friendship. Love him, Adam. Trust me. I know you loved me, and I loved you so much, still do. You need to be loved Adam. Shawn will be the love of your life. He will share your heart with me. Don't be afraid to love him, Adam. You won't regret it. Love him, Addy, love him..."_ Bret's voice faded.

Adam felt someone shake him gently. He opened his eyes he was lying on the ground. He must have lost his balance at some point. Shawn knelt next to him and looked very worried. "Are you alright, darlin'? I was sitting in the car, I looked over and you had fainted or something. Can you move? Did you hurt yourself?" Shawn was almost frantic as he looked Adam over for damage from head to toe. He'd seen Adam fall over, and thought he might have hit his head on the gravestone.

Adam looked at Shawn. "I'm fine... I didn't... he spoke to me, Shawn. Bret spoke to me like he was sitting right here with me..." Adam had the most beautiful, peaceful expression on his face.

Shawn relaxed. "I'm glad, darlin'. Do you feel better now?" He looked at Adam with an arched brow. It was seemingly surreal, like they were in the middle of some kind of dream state.

"I do feel better. Oh, Shawn, I could swear he was here..." Adam paused and touched his cheek. "It... I could feel him caress my cheek, like he used to...Shawn, am I dreaming?" Adam looked at Shawn with wide eyed wonder.

Shawn brushed a strand of Adam's hair and tucked it behind Adam's ear. "No, darlin', it's not a dream. You got a blessing. God blessed you with a visit from him, Adam. I know you're not overly religious, but, you needed this, and you received it. I'm happy for you. It's a special and powerful thing. I'll go back to the car, let you have more time. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He got up to leave, but Adam stopped him.

"No Shawn, please. I... Bret said... oh... what if..." Adam hesitated, he was terrified. Was this the right thing. _Was_ it a blessing or was the devil playing a trick on him with his heart?

"It's okay, darlin'. You don't have to tell me what he told you. It's your private business..." He wanted to make the situation less stressful. "The stone is beautiful. I always liked that picture." Shawn lightly fingered Bret's image on the pinkish stone.

Adam smiled. "Me too. That's the one he put on the cover his book. He loved that championship, it meant so much to him." Adam spoke proudly of his beloved husband.

"So many misunderstood him. He took the business so seriously, wrestling was his life. It was real to him, real in the way it should be and so few truly understand. That was Stu's influence. I wish more of the boys now, would have the same respect for the business Bret had. So many just thought he was an egomaniac. He wasn't, he was just proud." Shawn's fingers still fingered the stone as he spoke. He'd also placed his bouquet of flowers in the other vase.

Both men fell silent as breeze blew and swirled around them. It was if they were being "hugged" by the soft wind. Shawn and Adam looked at each other, they knew it was Bret.

"He is with us, Shawn. Bret's here with us..." Adam spoke with tears in his eyes.

Shawn nodded. "Yes, he is. I miss you old friend. Bret, don't worry about Adam. I will always look after him. I promise, Bret, as long as I am able, Adam will be taken care of, protected and loved." He again touched Bret's picture as he spoke. He also had pure love in his voice.

Adam stood. "You talk to him now. I'll come back when you're ready. Then... we need to talk." Adam looked at Shawn with all seriousness.

Shawn reached up and took Adam's hand. "No, I said what I wanted to say. Yeah, we need to talk, I want to say what I have to say in front of Bret." Shawn's voice and look were as serious as Adam's.

Adam sat back down on the ground. He decided to take the bull by the horns. Shawn opened his mouth to speak but Adam stopped him.

"No, Shawn, please. Let me speak first..." He looked at the older man with near desperation.

"Go ahead, darlin'. Am I about to find out what's been your mind since yesterday?" Shawn asked with a bit of a grin on his face.

Adam nodded. "And I am terrified about it. I could lose something I have come to treasure, very much, in the form of your friendship. Bret's never lied to me and I hope he didn't this time..." Adam paused, he was terrified that Shawn would reject his love.

"Darlin'... please... just tell me. You're starting to scare me. You know you can tell me anything. Look at all we've been through together the last few months. I promise, no matter what, you will not lose my friendship." Shawn held Adam's hands in his and spoke honestly. He was nervous, what could Adam want to tell him?

Adam smiled. "I hope you'll still feel that way. It's actually something Jeff said yesterday. I told him that he and I could only ever be friends... I told you that. What I didn't tell you was what he said. He told me to open my eyes and I'd I find what was I was looking for, closer to home. Shawn... I did open my eyes and he was right. I... I..." He stopped just short of saying it.

Shawn smiled softly. "Adam, look at me..." He waited until Adam's hazel eyes looked into his turquoise pools. "I love you, too. I don't mean friendship love, I mean I _love_ you, with every part of my heart. I've just been here, waiting for you. I had hoped our first kiss..." He stopped talking when Adam flung himself into Shawn's arms.

"I love you, Shawn. I was so afraid you'd turn me away or reject me. I felt so guilty when Jeff kissed me, but I wasn't sure why. The same when Wade asked me out. I felt so guilty and confused. I didn't understand why until Jeff said look closer to home. It hit me so hard, it was _you_ that I loved. That's why I rolled away from you, my feelings scared me. I wasn't sure what you would really say. Yes, our kisses were wonderful, yes we said we'd see what happens. I didn't... did you honestly think we'd be romantically involved?" Adam expounded his feelings as Shawn held him close.

Shawn closed his eyes and hugged Adam tightly. "I wasn't sure... I wanted it, badly, but you had to decide. It was so hard to watch you, so confused and torn. I have to tell you... Bret gave me his blessings to love you. Just like you heard him, so did I. He told me to love you, because Bret knew I already did. I fell in love with you that day we walked the dogs along the creek. You looked so beautiful, sitting there on that rock, the sun on your face. My soul tripped and fell head over heels for you." Shawn made his own confession to Adam. Shawn continued to hold Adam close.

Adam pulled back a bit and looked at Shawn. "You... heard him too? Then I guess he's given us his blessing. Is it right? For me? He hasn't been gone that long..." Adam cast a worried look at Shawn.

Shawn smiled at Adam. "Darlin' if you feel that way, we don't have to rush into anything. I will say this... Bret's gone and he won't be back. No amount of time is going to change that. I don't mean for that to sound harsh, it's just a fact. He wants us both to be happy. I think today is proof of that. I... not sure what to do now..." Shawn gave a light, nervous chuckle.

Adam stood. He held out his hand and helped Shawn to stand. The older man gave a bit of a groan, it strained his knee a bit.

"Knee okay, Shawnnie?" Adam gave Shawn a concerned look. He worried about Shawn even more now.

"Yeah, just a bit hard to get up..." Shawn paused and turned to Bret's gravestone. "Well old friend, you get your way. I do love him, and thank you for bringing Adam to me. I will love and protect him. Love _you_ old friend." Shawn gave Bret's picture a final brush with his fingertips.

Shawn stepped back to let Adam say goodbye to Bret. Adam knelt back down. He leaned in and kissed Bret's picture. A tear tracked down his face.

"I'll always love you, Bretty, and you will always be in my heart. I have to move on, I can't spend my life... you know. I'm happy and I thank you for that. I promise to come back and see you. I love you." Adam gave the picture a final kiss. He carefully adjusted the bouquets of flowers, then stood.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Adam took Shawn's hand. The new found couple walked hand in hand back to the car. Adam drove out of the cemetery and headed back to Calgary proper. He drove to an old fashioned diner. It was a place he and Bret had discovered by accident when they were out for a Sunday drive. It had been their special place.

"It looks like a dive, but the food is fantastic." Adam laughed as he saw the expression on Shawn's face.

"I'll trust you, darlin'." Shawn laughed as Adam opened the restaurant door for him.

It was like they stepped right into the 1950's. The hostess greeted Adam. "Hello Mister Hart, so good to see you again. We were all sorry about your husband. Would you like your usual table?" She held two menus in her hand as she spoke.

"Thank you. I appreciated your card, flowers and food you all sent. Yes, please. This is Shawn. It's his first time." Adam introduced Shawn to the older woman.

"Well, welcome Mister Shawn. I hope you enjoy your first visit. Right this way." She smiled and led the couple to the back booth by the window. Shawn and Adam slid into the booth and sat across from each other.

She laid the menus on the table and left the couple to look them over. A younger version of the hostess came and filled their water glasses. She had a coffee carafe in the other hand. Both Adam and Shawn turned their coffee cups up so she could fill them. After telling them she would be back to take their orders, she went to her other customers.

"Everything is good, but I swear the meatloaf is made by angels, but I'm going for the chili." Adam decided without even looking at the menu.

Shawn opted for the chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes, gravy and corn. Adam ordered his chili and a piece of peanut butter pie. Shawn added coconut cream pie to his order. After the waitress left, Adam spoke.

"Better to order your pie or cake with your meal, it goes fast. So... um... what's next?" Adam looked at Shawn and sipped his coffee.

"I guess we belong to each other. Let's just let things happen naturally. Not push or rush, our friendship comes first and always. I would ask one thing. I don't care if you want to have coffee or hang out with Jeff, Wade or anyone... I just ask that you let me know... it's..."

Adam interrupted Shawn. "I understand, Shawn. I won't do anything behind your back... like Hunter with Seth. I will always let you know, I promise. I ask the same from you. Trust is... well, if my trust gets broken again..."

This time Shawn interrupted Adam. "I know, darlin'. I won't break your trust. I of all people understand how fragile it is." He stopped talking when their food arrived.

Adam waited for Shawn to take his first bite. Adam knew he'd won Shawn over to the diner when he saw the expression on the Texans face, as he took a bite of his meal.

"I told you. Heaven on a plate. Bret and I found this place one Sunday. We used to take drives and just landed where we landed. We landed here every Sunday for years. I wanted to share it with you. I hope you don't mind." Adam gave Shawn a rather anxious look.

Shawn reached across the table and brushed Adam's cheek unbruised cheek. "I don't mind, darlin'. Thank _you_ for sharing one of your special places with me. It means so much." He gave Adam a soft smile.

Adam gave a charming smile and ate his lunch. So many things went through his mind. He knew his visit with Bret had been real. Adam had a curiosity about the paranormal, but hadn't been some ghostly spirit. It had just been a feeling and Bret's voice. He'd felt Bret, nobody would be able to convince him otherwise; ever.

"Darlin'? Hey... Adam?" Shawn called out to Adam. He'd tried to get Adam's attention for the past few minutes. Adam was completely lost in his thoughts.

Adam jumped when Shawn reached over and gently shook him. "Wha... oh Sorry, Shawnnie. I was... it was so real, Bret's voice, his touch. I felt so peaceful. It was a nice way to say goodbye. The stone looked nice." Adam tried not to show the emotion he felt.

Shawn nodded. "Yes, it did. You know the first time McIntyre... it wasn't my HBK senses, it was Bret. Telling me you were in trouble. I didn't tell you, I wasn't sure how you would react and you had enough to deal with." Shawn finally made his confession. He was still a bit unsure of what Adam would say.

Adam stared at Shawn. "He... still protected me, through you..." A tear ran down Adam's cheek.

Shawn thumbed away the tear. "Yeah, he did. I think he always will, when he can.. You can count on me, I will protect you with all that I am and have."

Adam nodded. "The only time I feel safe is around you. It's not like I am some big chicken, but, I just like feeling safe. I guess it comes from being blindsided so much."

"I can understand that, darlin'. Wanting to feel safe, doesn't make you a chicken. You've been through a lot. I'd want to feel safe too." Shawn once again caressed Adam's cheek with a smile.

The girls at the diner were so glad to see Adam again, their entire lunch was on the house. Shawn did leave a nice tip as a thanks.

On the way back to the Hart house, Adam made a decision. "Shawn will you help me? I want to go through Bret's closets. I want to give all I can to the homeless shelter. His clothes are good quality. It's time and if you help me, I can do it." Adam glanced over at Shawn.

Shawn laid his hand on Adam's thigh. "You know I will. Do we need to stop for packing boxes?"

Adam gasped. "Oh, yeah. See, you're so good for me. There's a Staples not far from here. Thanks Shawnnie Bear." Adam flashed Shawn a smile.

They stopped at the Staples. Adam got several boxes as well as boxes for shoes. He also got some boxes he could hang clothes in. Adam got tape and markers so he could label the boxes.

When they pulled into the garage, Mr. Wilson, the housekeepers brother was there. He did all the landscaping and maintenance around the house. He helped the couple carry in the flat boxes.

Mr. Wilson filled Adam in on all the things going on and how he was going to landscape that spring. He also suggested to drain the pool as it wasn't going to be used for a good long while. Adam agreed and was pleased. He thanked the man for his hard work and the loyalty of the Wilson family in general.

Adam and Shawn changed out of their good clothes. As he changed, Adam spoke to Bret in his heart. _"I have to do this, Bret. Help give me courage. It will help people who don't have clothes. I know you understand. This will be so hard, help me Bret."_

" _Lean on Shawn. He will be there for you. Love him, Adam. Don't be afraid to love him."_ Bret responded to Adam's soul.

Adam knew with Shawn beside him, he could take this next step... at least he hoped so.


	17. The Next Steps Forward

Adam stood outside the master bedroom of the Hart house. The room had been where he'd shared his most intimate moments with Bret. It was also the place Adam had hid during times he'd fought with Bret. It was where they relaxed and talked each night before going to sleep. It was the room that was the heart of their lives.

Now Adam had to go into the room and remove Bret's things. Adam was sure it would be hard and emotional. He also knew, with Shawn there, he could let his emotions show and not be judged for having them.

Adam felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look Shawn. "Together, darlin'." Shawn's voice was soft.

Adam nodded. "Together. I love you, Shawn." He gave Shawn a kiss on the cheek. Shawn smiled.

They had yet to fully kiss since declaring their love for each other. Just like anything else, when the time was right, it would happen and be all the more special.

Adam opened the door. The smell of Bret Hart rushed into Adam's nose. Was it really that strong, or was it just in his mind? It had always given him comfort. Bret's cologne always reminded Adam of a smoky forest with an undertone of musk. It was dark and exotic, like his Bret.

Shawn didn't push. Adam had to do this at his own pace and in his own way. Even though this was for Adam, it was a bit emotional for Shawn too. He couldn't begin to imagine how Adam really felt. There was a huge difference in the way they'd lost their spouses. Hunter was still alive, Bret however, would never return.

"I _can_ do this." Adam grabbed some of the flat boxes and entered the master bedroom. Adam sat on the floor and started to fold and assemble the boxes. Shawn joined him and helped tape the boxes together.

They sat on the floor in front of the dresser. It had six drawers on each side. Half for Bret, half for Adam. "I guess, it would be practical to sort through my things as well. There are things I don't wear anymore. Might as well give them to the shelter too." Adam stated before he pulled open the first drawer.

"I think that's very practical. We can ship the things you want to keep to Asheville... or... the ranch." Shawn hoped for the latter but he wouldn't push.

Adam said nothing as he pulled open the drawer. The work in the dresser went rather quickly. It was easy to sort through underwear and socks as he had no sentimental attachment to them. It was the reason Adam had wanted to start there, work his way up so to speak.

Adam put all of Bret's underclothes and socks in the charity boxes. They didn't wear the same size and neither did Shawn. The first difficult bit came when Adam opened the smaller top drawer.

Adam let out a slight whimper. "I forgot. This was his... memory drawer..." Adam pulled out a small framed picture. It was of Bret and Adam's wedding. "His... favorite picture..." Adam didn't cry, but his eyes were filled with emotion.

Shawn looked at the picture in Adam's hand. While the wedding had been small, Helen and Stu gave them a huge reception. The picture was snapped when Bret fed Adam a piece of their cake. You could see the love they had for each other. Bret was besotted by Adam and Adam had complete adoration in his eyes. It was a beautiful picture.

"You should keep that." Shawn gave Adam a pat on the shoulder.

"Yes... I think... I'll just leave this for now. Let's go to the closet. If you see something you want, say so." Adam got up to go to the closet.

The closet was really one of the small bedrooms that had been changed around. There was another dresser with a flat marble top in the center of the room. It had been designed to hold shoes.

The shoes were also easy to sort through. By the time Adam fished, there were two big boxes of shoes, boots and other footwear like slippers and snow boots.

Adam lifted the marble lid and put the braces in place that held the heavy lid up. It was were jewelery, watches, belt buckles and other expensive things were kept. No one would have known they were there, who would have thought the slab of marble lifted up.

"Adam, could I have this? It was one of the first things I ever gave Bret." Shawn asked softly as he picked up a belt buckle of solid silver. It was in the shape of the state of Texas, a small turquoise marked where Austin, the state capitol was located. It was beautiful in its simplicity.

Adam put his chin on Shawn's shoulder. "Of course and any others you might want. He'd like knowing a friend was using them." He looked at the collection of about thirty belt buckles. There were several that were replicas of championship title belts.

"I wish they'd bring back the Eagle belt. It was the best. He loved that title. When Cena put the spinner on it, Bret cringed. I did too. I fought tooth and nail against that Rated R spinner belt I had. Vince insisted, go figure." Adam shrugged as he held up the large sliver winged buckle.

"We all liked that Eagle belt. When Vince wanted a new one last year, we hoped he'd go back to the Eagle design in some form. The new one is okay, but it's not the Eagle." Shawn sounded a bit sad as he spoke. He was nostalgic for some things.

"You know though, in a way, I am kind of glad it isn't the Eagle title now. Guys like you and Bret, knew what it meant. This new era of boys... they have different ideas, more suited to the current design. They wouldn't hold the same regard for the Eagle that we do." Adam spoke thoughtfully as the wrapped the belt buckles in bubble wrap, he would keep them all.

Shawn thought it was best to keep Adam talking, instead of thinking, as they sorted through Bret's things. "Have you thought about doing something with this house? I don't really ever see you living here again. Your home is in the mountains." Shawn asked as he folded a pair of Bret's jeans for the charity box.

Adam gave a thoughtful "hum" sound. He was sorting through the rest of Bret's jeans and slacks. "You're right. I don't see myself living here. I guess I'll turn it over to the Hart Foundation. It would make a great halfway house or something like that or maybe a hospice for dying children. I am sure Bret would approve and it would keep his family away from it. This house _should_ be used. Whatever I do, I'll make sure the the Wilson's stay, as long as they want. Do you want this?" Adam held up a nice tee shirt from an old In Your House show. It had a picture of HBK and the Hitman on the front.

"Oh, yes please! I don't have this one any more. Thanks darlin'. What handsome studs we were." Shawn gave a rather nostalgic sigh.

"Still are. You're still a sexy boy. Come to think of it, now you're _my_ sexy boy... all mine." Adam gave Shawn a soft, rather shy smile. It was fun to flirt again.

"That I am, darlin', that I am. And you are _my_ Rated R Superstar, but I can't say it like Chimel. The best voice crack in WWE history!" Shawn laughed.

"That is so true. Oh... Bret." Adam had pulled out a suit. It was the one Bret had worn for their wedding. The pink silk rose was still pinned to the lapel.

Shawn was right there. "You want to keep this one?" He asked quietly as he put a hand on Adam's shoulder.

Adam shook his head. "Why? I can't wear it. I'll keep the rose. I still have mine. Maybe I can put them in a frame with a napkin from the reception. Maybe create a shadow box diorama." He had the strength because Shawn was there. He unpinned the rose.

"Maybe having a nice suit would help someone look nice, so he could get a job to support his family." Adam explained as he hung the suit in the box for charity.

"That is a sweet thought, darlin'. Also that's a cool idea, about the shadow box. You are so creative and artistic. What are you going to do with Bret's drawing things?"

"Thankfully, they are already boxed up. He took them to the hospital to entertain himself, and it helped him rehab after the first stroke. Not to sound terrible, but those pencils are too expensive to let kids play with like crayons. Maybe if sometime, someone was serious about art, I'd help them. Is that selfish? To think like that?" Adam flashed Shawn a worried look.

"No, not at all. It's nothing to be sorry about..." Shawn paused as he hung another suit in the box. He began to think about how wonderful and creatively talented Adam was. He had a sudden thought.

"Adam you sure want an old goat like me?" Shawn's voice joked, but Adam could see the worry in Shawn's eyes.

Adam took Shawn's face in his hands. "You are not old and you are _not_ a goat. You've got talent, a _real_ talent. The way you help people, like with your ranch. The way you advise people. I admire that very much, needless to say how much you have helped me. Hell, nobody had or has more talent that you did in the ring. Showstopper." He gave Shawn a bright smile and pressed his forehead to Shawn's.

Shawn wanted to kiss Adam, but now was not the time. Adam was "with" Bret for the moment, as he should be. Adam needed to finish sorting through Bret's things. If Shawn distracted him, it wouldn't get done.

"Thank you, darlin'. Now, lets get back to work." Shawn spoke firmly. Adam _had_ to keep going.

Adam went back to sorting through Bret's things. With the exception of a few tee shirts, all the clothes went to charity. They worked all afternoon but by seven o'clock that evening, the boxes were stacked in the garage, ready to be picked up by the delivery company that did a lot of donated work for the shelter.

For dinner, they ate more of the delicious sandwich meats Mrs. Wilson had left. Adam also opened a can of chicken noodle soup to go with their sandwiches. Adam had lit a small fire in the fireplace. It was still cold at night in Calgary.

They sat on the floor, on a plush bearskin rug. The bear had been brought down by one of Calgary's best hunters. It had to be done, the bear had become a dangerous predator in the city. It had killed several dogs and nearly got a child in the park. The hunter had given Bret the rug as a fan of the old Stampede Wrestling.

"... so, now we have this. I will admit, the fur is soft. I know you're a hunter and you share the meat and skins, but I don't think I could ever hunt." Adam had explained about the rug as they munched their food.

Shawn nodded. "It's a nice bear, but as you said, it was a danger. Not everyone can hunt. It's a matter of maintaining healthy herds. It's up to us now to help keep nature in balance. We've killed off too many of the natural predators. So we have to help nature. What I can't abide is people who hunt just for the kill, leave the meat to rot. I also don't like hunting ranches. They have so many animals only and idiot could miss." Shawn explained as he finished his sandwich.

"Well, like I said, you do it right, and that's good. Just don't ask me to hunt. I will camp and fish, but that's all." Adam spoke firmly with a spark in his eye.

"I can appreciate that, darlin'. Now, I know that was canned soup, but it sure didn't taste like it." Shawn stated as they stacked their dishes.

Adam smirked. "I have my secrets. You stay there, stretch out. I want you off your knees for a while." Adam took their plated and bowls out to the kitchen.

Shawn sighed and did stretch out on the large, soft rug. It wasn't the typical bear skin with the growling head. It was just the pelt. It was thick, lush and very comfortable in front of the fire.

Adam added their plates and bowls to the dishwasher along with their glasses, silverware and the soup pot. He decided it was full enough to run a light load. He added the soap, and started the machine. Satisfied, Adam went to join Shawn.

Adam smiled, Shawn was fully stretched out on the rug. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed. The position meant Shawn's tee shirt had raised a bit, his abdominal muscles were exposed, his chest hairs led down into the waist band of his jeans. Adam couldn't help but lick his lips.

Shawn chuckled. "Like what you see, darlin'?" Adam hadn't realized Shawn's eyes were halfway open as he stared at the Texan.

Adam flushed but smirked. "Just a bit. Mind if I join..." His words turned into a yelp as Shawn sat up and pulled Adam down next to him.

Adam lay on his back, next to the fireplace. The soft light of the fire gave Adam's tanned skin and blond hair an even more golden glow. The flames were glittered reflections in his hazel eyes.

Shawn had turned onto his side and propped his head in the palm of his hand. He brushed his fingers through Adam's hair at his temple, then traced the outer shell of Adam's ear. Adam's ears were extremely sensitive and it sent electric sparks up his spine.

Adam let out a tiny whimper of pleasure. He automatically bent his head to try to escape from Shawn's touch. Shawn smirked and once again traced the delicate skin. Adam squirmed under Shawn's feather light touches.

Shawn's touches had started to affect Adam. His heart beat faster and his cock grew firm, a fact Shawn couldn't help but notice. Shawn's own cock was hard from the younger man's reactions.

Adam looked up at Shawn. "Shawnnie...?" He knew what he wanted, but would Shawn want the same.

Shawn gently caressed Adam's face. "Are you sure, because once I start... I won't stop... I won't be able to. I want you to be absolutely sure." He knew exactly what Adam wanted, he wanted it too, badly, but only if Adam was really sure. Shawn did not want their first time to be... forced.

"Never been more sure. I don't want you to stop." Adam's voice was husked, laced with lust.

Shawn sat up. "Let's go upstairs." He stood and held his hand out. Adam took Shawn's hand and allowed the older man to help him to his feet.

Adam would have done it, right there on the bear skin rug, but he knew it probably would have been too hard on Shawn's delicate back and knees. So, Adam very willingly followed Shawn up the stairs to the guest room.

When they got to Shawn's room, the older man closed the door behind them. Both men felt a little nervous, kisses were one thing, but this was the next step forward. It had been a while for both of them. Shawn was even more nervous, it had been many years since he'd been the top. He'd always enjoyed it, but Hunter refused to be fucked, so Shawn became the bottom.

Shawn pulled Adam in close. He wrapped Adam in his embrace and spoke in a whisper. "You'll have to be patient with me. It's been a while." Shawn knew from talks with Bret that Adam was a strict bottom, as Hunter had been a top.

Adam smiled as soft as Shawn's whisper. "Are _you_ ready? It isn't just about me you know. I can be patient, Shawnnie Bear. I want it to be right for both of us." His words came from his heart.

"More than ready, darlin'. Was just... never mind, I will figure it out." Shawn gave a laugh with a lust filled growl.

Shawn finally gave Adam the slow burning, tongue tangling kiss to seal their new found relationship. Shawn's hands slid up into Adam's hair as Adam's hands rested on Shawn's hips. He liked that Shawn had a naturally high waist line. Because of their slight hight difference, it was a more comfortable position for Adam's hands, he had a much better grip on Shawn's body.

Adam was a good four inches taller than Shawn, but it didn't matter. Their bodies locked, like they belonged together. Adam's hands wandered up Shawn's back as their kiss continued. Shawn simply couldn't get enough of Adam's taste.

When they finally broke the kiss, Shawn led Adam to the bed. Both men quickly undressed, and for the first time, the gazed on each others fully naked glory. Adam's brow arched. Shawn was much more well endowed than he had imagined. Shawn's cock was of average length, but he he was thick, thicker than Bret. Adam knew he was in for a good time.

Adam finally did what he'd so craved to do. He curled his fingers through Shawn's chest hair, he loved the feel of soft hairs on Shawn's chest. When Adam ran his fingers around his nipples, Shawn growled softly.

Shawn reached out and caressed Adam's smooth skin. He repaid Adam and brushed his knuckles over the blond's nipples. Adam let out a soft whimper of pleasure. Both their cocks grew harder. The lay on the bed, on their sides and faced each other. Hands got to know bodies as they once again kissed.

Both Shawn and Adam loved running their hands over each others naked flesh. The were learning every muscle, every scar, every line of tattoo ink. They also discovered places that were extra sensitive to touch.

As their touches became more heated and needy, their kisses grew wetter and sloppier. Soft moans and whimpers escaped over their lips.

Shawn's hand was the first to wander to a cock. Adam let out the most wonderful cross between a mewl and a moan when Shawn's hand wrapped around his needy shaft.

"Oh yes, Shawnnie... more... please... more..." Adam whimpered as he shifted to lay on his back. He thrust his hips and drove his cock deeper into Shawn's grip.

"You want more, my little darlin'? I'll give you more than you can possibly handle... you will beg for mercy... you'll be my little slut... won't you... gonna make you beg so pretty, just like a dirty whore." Shawn's drawl was thick with lust as the hot words poured from his mouth into Adam's ear.

Adam nearly melted into the bed. Nothing worked him up more that dirty pillow talk. Shawn seemed to be very good at it... Adam still wanted more.

Shawn knew he'd hit Adam's buttons when the younger man's body trembled and the hazel eyes rolled back before they closed. A flush bloomed over Adam's face and his breath came faster.

Shawn's other hand went to the drawer of the bedside table. He'd put his lube in there in case he wanted to jack off before bed. Shawn never imagined the liquid would be used on Adam, he was glad it was there.

Adam thrust his hips ans Shawn's hand continued to tug and pull on his cock. Adam faintly heard the sounds Shawn's other hand made. He whimpered when Shawn's hand let go of his cock.

"Don't... stop... sexy boy... please, Shawnnie, more... please." Adam whimpered, his fingers clawed at Shawn's chest as he begged for more.

Shawn gave a growly laugh. "You _do_ like to beg... you're so needy... just calm down darlin' gotta lube you up and stretch you out... get that dirty little hole ready for my Showstopper..." Shawn made sure to whisper in a hot breath in Adam's ear. He sucked Adam's ear lobe between his teeth and gently nibbled on the sensitive skin.

Adam parted his legs and pulled his knees up, he spread himself open so Shawn could better reach that pink pucker of flesh.

"You are an eager thing aren't you..." Shaw gave another low growl. Shawn squeezed some of the lube on his fingers, a light strawberry scent filled the air around them.

Shawn began his journey to Adam's ass down the strip of skin that ran from behind Adam's balls to his pucker. He knew just how firm to press and how slow to slide his finger along the most sensitive skin on a man's body. Adam nearly came right then and there. His body trembled and the neediest of whimpers escaped over Adam's lips.

Shawn's fingers played Adam like he was the most beautiful and delicate instrument ever created. Adam responded like he was being played by the most skilled musician in the world. The name of their symphonic creation was foreplay.

They weren't yet to the point of no return. Shawn gave Adam one last chance. "Are you absolutely sure you are ready for this? I won't be mad..." Shawn's voice had returned to a more normal tone.

Adam smiled up and the handsome older man. He loved that Shawn cared so much, but... "Get that big Texas dick in me, now... please..." He emphasized his words with a thrust of his hips.

Shawn rammed his tongue down Adam's throat and slid his finger into Adam's tight hole at the same time. Adam felt a bit of pain, as it had been a long time since his last sexual encounter with Bret. Shawn resumed playing with Adam's cock. Adam's mind flickered... pain... what pain?

Adam's hands couldn't stop running over the hairs on Shawn's chest, and hooked a knee over Shawn's hip. Shawn slid between Adam's legs, it was heaven on earth.

Shawn stretched Adam's hole with one finger, then after a few minutes added a second. He couldn't wait to get his dick into that wet, tight heat. He know it would feel so good to dip his cock again, especially with Adam.

Shaw felt that he'd stretched Adam enough, besides his cock ached, he had to get inside Adam. He let go of Adam's shaft and pulled his fingers from Adam's hole. Adam whimpered at the loss of contact.

Adam looked up at Shawn, as Shawn looked down at Adam. Their eyes locked on each others souls. They knew this was right, they knew they belonged together and to each other.

Shawn generously lubed his cock. The Texans lips hovered over the Canadians. Shawn still looked deeply into Adam's eyes. He saw love, adoration and the most precious gift Adam could bestow on him; trust. Shawn vowed, no matter what, he would never break that trust.

"I love you, my precious little darlin'" Shawn whispered. His lips were so close to Adam's they brushed.

"I love you, Shawnnie Bear." Adam's lips also brushed against Shawn's. He looked into Shawn's eyes. Adam saw love, adoration, and a fierce desire to protect him, to keep him from any and all harm. It was a wonderful feeling. Adam knew, no matter what, Shawn would never break his trust.

Shawn reached down between their legs and guided the thick, mushroomed head of his dick to Adam's tight hole. When Shawn gave his hips a thrust, he captured Adam in another tongue tangling, soul searing kiss.

The moment Adam felt Shawn's cock enter him, his hands clutched Shawn's shoulders. Adam cried out as Shawn thrust his hips and worked his well oiled cock, into Adam's hot, tight hole, that felt like it was lined with spun silk.

"So tight... does that feel good, feelin' my big dick deep inside your naughty little hole?" Shawn growled with a nip to Adam's ear.

Adam gripped Shawn's hips with both knees, and his hands held onto Shawn's shoulders. "Yes... oh... yes. So good... more Shawn... please more... deeper... faster... please... make me your sexy toy..." He begged just as Shawn had told him he would.

"I'll give you all you can take, and then some. You look so slutty, all flushed, sweaty, ruffled up. Shawnnie will make it all better. You _are_ my sexy toy." Shawn rasped in Adam's ear. His mouth traveled down to Adam's shoulder. He left his mark as he nipped and sucked on Adam's skin.

Adam whimpered and moaned softly when Shawn was seated, balls deep in Adam's heat. He felt so wonderful, his eyes rolled back in his head.

Shawn had never had a lover be so vocal in their sounds of pleasure. It suddenly dawned on him that _he_ was the one that pleased Adam so much. It was an ego boost, he hadn't been sure he'd still be able to top.

"You're so beautiful, darlin'." Shawn husked as he paused to let Adam's glory hole stretch around his dick. When he felt Adam was ready, he slowly pulled his hips back. Adam's heat felt just as good on the way out as it did on the way in.

On the way out, Shawn got to the right position he gave his hips a roll, his cock brushed against Adam's prostate. The sensation was a jolt of shear pleasure that went from the tips of his toes to the ends of Adam's hair.

Adam let out a moan that was nothing like Shawn had ever heard before. "Oh, holy fuck! Shawnnie... do it again, for fucks sake do it again." Adam spoke with a lust laced whimper. His knees pressed against Shawn's hips. One of his hands still gripped Shawn's shoulder, the other clutched the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Such a dirty little mouth. Didn't know you had such a nasty mouth, may have to wash it out... bet your mouth would feel good on my dick. God, you're such a beautiful mess..." Shawn whispered over Adam's lips once again. He plunged his tongue into Adam's mouth. He rolled his hips then thrust back into that delectable heat.

Adam whimpered. Shawn was an even better lover than he could have imagined. No wonder they called him Sexy Boy.

Shawn was slow paced, not because of his age, but so that he could savor Adam as long as possible. He thrust into Adam, then after a few moments, he slowly pulled out. Every time he backed out, at just the right moment, he rolled his hips and hit Adam's bundle of nerves.

Every time Shawn pulled back, Adam held his breath and waited for the roll of Shawn's hips. When the moment came, so did Adam's lyrical whimper.

Soon it was clear, neither man was satisfied with the slow pace. It was nice, but their desire for each other had grow into a very heated fire.

Shawn kissed along the upper thigh of Adam's left leg, as he lifted the curvy limb up to his shoulder. Adam hooked his knee securely, he had a fairly good idea of what Shawn was going to do, and he was more than ready.

"I'm gonna plow your ass like a Texas tornado. Hang on, darlin'. Oh you're gonna look so dirty when I'm done with you." Shawn's words burned in Adam's ear.

"Yes... please, want you Shawnnie Bear, want you." Adam replied in a cross between a whimper and a whine.

Shawn wrapped a hand back around Adam's shaft and captured the man's lips in a scorching kiss. Adam's hands slid up into Shawn's coppery blond hair.

Shawn began to thrust in and out of Adam's hole like a piston. He made sure to rub up against Adam's prostate. Adam was in sexual heaven and he hoped it would never, ever end.

Sex with Bret was equally as heavenly, but Shawn's way was so different and that was a good thing... no, it was a wonderful and glorious thing.

A sheen of sweat broke out on Shawn's body and dripped from his brow, but Adam didn't notice, as his own brow dripped. Adam arched his body to meet Shawn thrust for thrust. Shawn's chest hair was plastered to his skin, and Adam found it oddly attractive, and only enhanced his desires.

Grunts and groans filled the room, along with sounds of skin slapping against skin. Adam's sounds of delight increased as he felt the coil building in his groin.

"I'm gonna cum, Shawnnie... faster please faster..." Adam nearly screamed his words.

Shawn said nothing, but he pumped and squeezed Adam's cock harder and faster. Every time he reached the tip, Shawn palmed the nearly purple head of Adam's dick.

Shawn watched Adam's face. He could tell the younger man was about to reach his point of release. He wanted Adam to cum first, so for the last few thrusts of his hips, he avoided Adam's prostate, and concentrated on Adam's cock.

Adam's lips pulled back in a near snarl as his cock released its pearly contents. He let out a deep chested moan of gratification as Shawn milked his cock. Shawn felt the warm liquid in his hand as it fell onto Adam's body. Adam came so hard, some even splashed on his abdomen and ran down his sides.

As Adam's cock erupted, the muscles of his stretched, puckered hole, closed down around Shawn's dick like a boa constrictor. It felt so good, it caused Shawn's cock to spill it's load deep inside Adam. Adam swore Shawn came so hard and deep, he could taste it in the back of his throat.

Shawn collapsed on top of Adam in a sweaty, sex sated heap. Adam's leg slid off Shawn's shoulder and landed on the bed with a dull "thump" and bounce of the mattress. Adam's entire being hummed with pleasantness.

Shawn had not felt so sexually satisfied in a long, long time, not even his last time with Hunter had been this good. If he was honest, Shawn never wanted to be a bottom again.

After a few moments of utter bliss being glued to Adam, Shawn rolled onto his back, and took Adam with him. Both men had soft smiles on their faces as they tried to remember the process of breathing.

Adam shifted to lay on his side, he rested one hand on Shawn's chest. Shawn held Adam as close as possible. This was probably Adam's favorite part of any sexual encounter, being held and treasured as he slowly came back down to earth from his journey up in the sexual universe.

Adam's fingers lightly traced the muscle striations of Shawn's chest. He loved the way the sweat laced hairs followed his fingertip and made little swirls, especially around Shawn's nipples.

Shawn loved Adam's touches and he repaid Adam by gently stroking Adam's muscular arm. They had yet to speak, words weren't needed at the moment.

Adam let out the first sound. He sighed with deep contentment. "Oh, Shawnnie Bear... that was... incredible... so good... you're so damn good." Adam craned his neck to give Shawn's stubbly chin a kiss.

Shawn chuckled. "I'm glad you think so. I wasn't so sure I would remember how to top. I forgot how much I enjoyed it. You're so good, I never want to do anything but top, ever again. Adam, my darlin', I never thought I could love someone so soon after Hunter... you must feel the same... but, I do love you Adam. I want you to be mine... for as long as you want... I would like to maybe even think of building a long life together." Shawn spoke from his heart and soul.

Adam's ears not only heard, but his soul felt the sincerity behind Shawn's words. He _did_ fell the same. They had talked about it before, but now it was _really_ real.

"I love you, Shawn. You're right though, I didn't think it could happen this soon. I want you Shawn, very much. I _want_ to build a lasting relationship with you. You have not only my love, body and soul, but my trust. And Shawnnie Bear, don't worry, as long as we are together, you will do nothing _but_ top." Adam sealed his words with a soft, easy kiss to Shawn's lips.

Shawn pulled Adam in closer. So... we're now an official couple. Question is... do we announce it, or do you want to keep it private?" Shawn's voice was filled with exhaustion, but anxiousness as well. He wasn't sure how they should proceed. He was a bit worried about the divorce.

Adam spun around to lay on his belly so he could look Shawn directly in the eye. He kicked his feet up in the air and crossed them at the ankles. " I'd shout it from the rooftops, but, I think it might be better if we maybe waited until after your divorce. I'm sure it would never happen, but Hunter's lawyer could say you were committing adultery. He could say that we were together before you and Hunter split up... even though Hunter strayed first. Know what I am trying to say? I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of us... I _want_ people to know I am the Sexy Toy of the Sexy Boy!" Adam laid his chin on Shawn's chest and smiled.

Shawn gave a little laugh. "I like that, Sexy Toy of the Sexy Boy, it sure fits. I worried about that too. Darlin' I'm not worried for myself, but I would hate to see you dragged into court as the other man, even though it really _is_ Seth. Both Hunter and I hope to avoid court, we should be adult enough to settle things without a Judge. I love you for that. I will have to tell Hunter about us, but not without you by my side when I do. At least, I hope you will be." He looked at Adam with love and a smile.

Adam kissed Shawn's chest. "I will be wherever you want me to be. I'll tell Jason, and maybe Jeff... after all he is the one that finally opened my eyes to you. Oh, Shawnnie Bear, I feel so... happy and content. No more confusion in my head. It was so good to talk to Bret and know... doesn't matter, we're together now, and it was meant to be. Shawn, my heart is home." He slid up and kissed Shawn on the lips.

Shawn wrapped Adam in his arms as Adam turned back onto his side to settle in for the night. He felt utterly relaxed. He inhaled deeply, and took in Shawn's after sex scent, it was wonderful.

Shawn tightened his embrace around Adam. He too inhaled deeply. He was glad Adam wasn't the kind that wanted a shower immediately after sex. Shawn loved the way the scent lingered on Adam, it was intoxicating. He wished he could bottle it to carry when they were apart. It also gave him comfort.

The new couple kissed deeply, then settled in each others arms, closed their eyes and fell into a really deep and restful sleep.

Neither Shawn nor Adam were sure of anything beyond tomorrow, but one thing they did know, they were completely in love with each other. It was new and exciting. Shawn and Adam could hardly wait to see what the future would bring.

Would they find the happiness they both deserved or would something rip their new found love apart?


	18. Hunter Interruptus

_**A/N:** I hope you ALL have a wonderful, fun filled Holiday Season! Merry Christmas! I had some computer issues again, so I ask to be patient if I vanish again. Hopefully it won't happen, but you never know. Hope you enjoy this chapter. THANK YOU ALL again for being such loyal and faithful readers! All the best, Lady Dragonsblood._

Adam and Shawn had a fast, but hot round of sex in the shower the next morning. Now that they had declared their love, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was new, fun and exciting and both men had a constant smile on their face.

When they came downstairs, Mrs. Wilson was in the kitchen making breakfast. She smiled when she saw how happy Adam looked.

"Well, it is good to see that beautiful smile again. I wasn't sure when I saw all the boxes in the garage. Sit down, eggs are coming up." Mrs. Wilson spoke rapidly as she cooked with one hand and unloaded the dishwasher with the other.

Adam kissed the older woman on the cheek. "I _am_ happy. Shawn and I sorted out Bret's clothes for the shelter..." Adam paused and sat down at the small table in the breakfast nook with Shawn then continued.

"Mrs. Wilson, what would you say if I turned the house over to the Hart Foundation? I would make sure that you and your brother would come with the house, so to speak. I'll pay you as usual." Adam looked at the elder woman as he explained.

The housekeeper put a plate of cheesy scrambled eggs, bacon and toast in front of each man. She then filled their coffee cups. "I think it would be wonderful. To be honest, Adam, Bill and I are ready to retire. I was going to talk to you about it. Our oldest sister in Arizona needs us. She's been diagnosed with ALS, you know it as Lou Gehrig's Disease. We're going to move down there and take care of her. She's not bad yet, but we want to get settled before she gets worse. So thank your wrestling friends for doing all those ice bucket challenges, you never know." She gave a rare frown. It had been hard news to take.

Adam's happy face fell. "Oh Miss Martha, I am so sorry. Of course, you go when you're ready. I'll pay you out for the year, and don't argue with me. Your brother as well. It's what Bret would want and myself, even more. You've been a tower since Bret got sick. You're a mother to me. If there is anything from the kitchen or any other room you want, take it, please. If not I'll just have to get rid of it, or donate it. You might as well have first choice. I'll be sad if you don't. Bill can take any of the gardening things too." Adam stood and hugged the motherly housekeeper.

Shawn beamed with pride at Adam. His boy was so sweet and kind. "Adam means it, Miss Wilson. I'd like to help as well. What I want to do for you, is to pay for your moving costs. Just call a moving company and make the arrangements. You can text Adam the information and I'll give them my bank information. Like Adam, I will be very unhappy if you refuse. It's our way of paying it forward. Maybe, some day, you will be able to help someone." He too, stood to hug the woman. He sat back down and looked at Adam, his boy had moisture in his eyes and a smile on his face.

Martha Wilson sat down at the table. While she didn't sob, tears tracked down her cheeks. "You boys are just... blessings, simply blessings. I should be ashamed to say yes, but I will accept both your offers. I was needing some new kitchen things. Bill will love the offer too. Thank you, both of you. Bret would be so proud of you Adam honey..." She paused and looked at her employer and his guest. She then smiled even brighter.

"You two are more than friends now, aren't you? I am so pleased for you both. If two people ever belonged together it's you two, any fool could see it. Now, this trip makes sense. You came to get Bret's blessing. Adam, he would be so pleased. He spoke to me one morning about things..." She was interrupted by Adam.

"He did? Do you... do you think he knew his time was near?" Adam looked at the housekeeper in earnest. She reached over and placed a hand on Adam's shoulder.

Martha nodded. "He never said so, but I do think he had a feeling. I also think he was a lot sicker than he let on. Bret Hart was very courageous. He was worried you would be alone if something happened. Honey, he wanted you to find happiness again. So, you don't have to worry about that." Martha Wilson ended with another pat to Adam's shoulder.

Adam glanced at Shawn. Shawn gave Adam a nod of approval. Adam turned to Mrs. Wilson. "Yes, Shawn and I are together now. We're keeping it quiet until Shawn and Hunter's divorce is final."

"Who would I tell? I am so happy for you. Shawn, I knew Hunter wasn't right for you. Sorry, you must think I am a gossipy Yetta. It's just that I grew to love you and Bret as my children. Like any mother, she wants to see her babies happy. Judy asked me to look after you, so that makes you even more my child to worry about. I love you, Adam. Shawn, I grew to love you when you took such good care of Adam when Bret died. I wish you both nothing but love and happiness." Mrs. Wilson stood again, kissed both Adam and Shawn on the cheek. She then went to make them more breakfast, that would be hot and fresh.

Adam leaned over to Shawn and kissed his lover firmly on the lips. "I love you, Sexy Boy. Thank you for helping Miss Martha." He gave Shawn another kiss and a beautiful smile.

"If I can keep that smile on your face, I'd walk the fires of hell. I am happy to help her, she's earned it. She's had to clean up after you for the past ten years or so." Shawn teased as he took a sip of coffee.

Adam's mouth fell open. "Hey! I am _not_ messy! Being mean to me already?" His lips formed a pout and he crossed his arms over his chest. Adam sniffed deeply and turned his face away from Shawn.

Shawn's heart skipped a beat, surely Adam knew he was teasing. He caught Mrs. Wilson's eye. She pointed at Adam and mouthed the words. _"He's laughing."_ She shook her head, the couple were so cute.

Shawn gave Mrs. Wilson a wink. He then turned back to look at Adam. "Darlin'? I'm sorry. I was only teasing you. You're not messy." His tone was overly dramatic as he played along. He also gave a large sniff to make Adam think he was crying.

Adam now felt bad, Shawn really sounded upset. He'd only meant to tease Shawn. He turned and looked at his new lover. When Adam looked at Shawn, and Shawn looked at Adam, the suddenly realized they had just swerved each other. They, along with Mrs. Wilson burst out in laughter. The three people laughed till they cried. It seemed to lighten the entire atmosphere of the house; it seemed to enjoy the laughter as well.

Shawn and Adam finished their breakfast. They were glad for the laugher as the couple went upstairs to finish sorting out Bret's things. The second day was much easier and it helped when Mrs. Wilson joined them. She packed the boxes as Adam handed her things, then Shawn carried the boxes to the garage.

Items Adam wanted to keep were carefully wrapped and put in boxes to be shipped to Asheville. Mrs. Wilson would send them, a couple at a time every few days so that Elsie Ritter wouldn't get a huge shipment to deal with at one time.

The threesome finished. All of Bret's things had been sorted and the garage was nearly overflowing. The charity would come on Monday to pick things up. Mrs. Wilson promised to see everything was loaded carefully and would send the letter Adam had written to the director of the charity.

While Shawn grilled steaks along with roasted corn on the cob and potatoes, Adam made a garden salad. While he chopped, Adam spoke on the phone to his and Bret's lawyer, who was in the process of organizing the Hart Foundation.

The lawyer thought giving Hart House to the Foundation was the best idea. He told Adam, that Bruce, Ellie and Diana were trying to find out what was going on with the house. Even though the will was unbreakable, it didn't mean they weren't curious. They hoped for a loophole. The faster the house came under the protection of the 501 (c) (3) papers the better. After that happened, there was nothing the trouble making Hart's could do.

Because Adam and Bret had dual citizenship and Adam now lived in the States, The Hart Foundation could be a 501 (c) (3) charity in both countries. There were a lot of 501 charities in Canada. The only draw back was that both countries did tax audits every year. It was double the paperwork, but Adam's lawyers were very capable of handling everything.

By the time the salad was done, dressed and tossed, Adam had finished his call. He would have to go sign a few papers in the morning.

Shawn had built another small fire in the fireplace. Adam set the coffee table for dinner. He had put a few candles on the table along with a small bowl vase of buds from the spring flower garden. It was sweet and romantic.

When Shawn came to the cozy area after washing up, he smiled. Adam sat on the floor. Adam's hair was pulled up into high pony tail. The blond wore a blue silk robe. It had beautiful silver stitches in random swirls and curlicues. It was Adam's favorite and been upset he'd forgotten to pack it when he'd gone to Asheville.

Shawn was stunned, Adam almost looked like a china doll. Adam was plating up a dish of salad. The Texan sat down the bear rug. Adam smiled at Shawn.

"Hey there. Feeling better after your shower? You sure smell good." Adam inhaled around Shawn's neck, then kissed him right behind the ear.

"Yeah darlin', I do. You look... beautiful." Shawn almost leered at Adam in the blue robe.

Adam flushed a bit. It had been a while since he'd had a reason to "pretty" himself up. When he looked at Shawn, the older man noticed that Adam had used black guy-liner around his eyes. Shawn had never really been into things like that, but it really did set off Adam's hazel eyes and he only looked more beautiful.

"Do you like it? If you don't, I'll take it off. No big deal. I just... wanted to look nice for you. I don't wear it often." Adam looked at Shawn with anxious guy-lined eyes. The soft glow of the candle light only enhanced Adam's beauty. Adam loved the coppery glow of Shawn's hair in the candle light. His man was so damn handsome.

"No darlin', I like it. Not every day, but on occasions like this, oh yeah. Come on Sexy Toy, let's eat, I'm starving." Shawn gave Adam a soft kiss.

The new couple ate their dinner and talked softly together. They occasionally fed each other bites of food. Their heads nearly touched as they talked. They got to know more about each other, like childhood stories and funny ribs in the locker room. They also discussed Chris and Nancy and the terrible and horrible loss of little Daniel. They exchanged memories of Owen and Eddie. They both agreed Owen's backstage antics were missed.

"I was the last one to wrestle Owen before he died. One time, on tour, he and I did this whole match with a killer tissue. Even Chioda played along. He gave the tissue warnings about pulling hair, and swore the tissue had brass knuckles. The crowd loved it. It was pure Owen craziness. The match ended when Owen tore the tissue into shreds." Adam finished the story with a laugh.

Shawn was nearly rolling on the floor. "I missed a lot when I was out with my back. Hair pulling by a rogue tissue. I bet you sold it like gold. I would have loved to have seen that."

"It was great. Shawn... can I ask you something, really personal?" Adam asked then took a bite of his steak.

Shawn chewed and swallowed his own bite. "You can ask me absolutely anything." He gave Adam a serious look.

Adam bit his lip, but there was one thing he had always been curious about. "Um... what was I lost my smile all about?" He looked at Shawn with curious eyes.

Shawn gave Adam one of his handsome smiles. "My mom. She told me she knew I was in trouble whenever I stopped smiling. She told me one day that had lost my smile. She was right. My knee was killing me, I was poppin' somas like candy. I had to get away, have my knee rehabbed. I spent a lot of time on the phone with Hunter, he still had to be on the road, and of course Bret. I stopped the somas before it was too late, did a lot of rehab and eventually returned. So, I lost and found my smile." He explained it all in an open and honest way.

"I'm sorry you had such a hard time. I am very happy that you changed your life because of it though. Thank you for telling me. I'd heard so many stories and Bret always stuck by his story that followed your script, that you were just scared. He did tell me the truth about Montreal, and yet you managed to stay friends... in private." Adam took a bite of his corn on the cob.

Shawn nodded. "He knew I had a job to do, like he did. Besides, I thought he was right. Vince did him wrong. He should have let Bret hand the belt over. Bret would have never taken it to WCW. But, Vince was too afraid that another one his belts would show up on the enemy show. It wasn't fun and there were some dark days for all of us. But, in the end, peace was made. Could have been avoided if Vince, for once, hadn't been so I'm the boss'. Bret of all people would have never harmed the business. Well, enough shop talk. How did my steaks turn out?" He wanted to change the subject.

Adam got the hint. "Wonderful. I can never get a perfect medium rare, you did. I am impressed."

"Ah, there's a trick my dad taught me. The feel of your chin is rare, the bridge of your nose is medium rare and your forehead is well done. Works every time." Shawn put his finger on each part of Adam's face as he described how to make a steak.

"Well, I never knew. I always went by temperature, but then when I stuck the thermometer in, the juices ran out and the steaks were dry. If I didn't, they were either half raw or well done. You are now the official family steak cooker." Adam spoke with a laugh and a bite of said perfect steak.

"Family. Yeah, that's a nice word. I guess I'm now the official step-dad to the dogs." Shawn gave Adam a wink.

"Yeah, I guess so. Shawn... um... how do you think Hunter will react? You know, he may see this a lot differently. You know what I mean. Even though he's with Seth. He may not like you being with someone else. I don't want you to suffer because of me." Adam turned serious again. They had finished eating but continued to talk.

Shawn pulled Adam to sit across his lap. He held the younger man closer. "I honestly don't know and I honestly don't care. Hunter gave up any right to tell me what to do the instant he fucked Seth. Sorry to be so crude. I _won't_ let him get between us. Vince will be on my side, trust me on that one. Hunter forgets sometimes, he only plays the role of Vince's son-in-law. Vince likes Hunter and he _did_ make the right choice as putting Hunter in as COO, but in personal issues, Vince has and _always_ will have my back. If I ask Vince to tell Hunter to back off; he will and Hunter will. Hunter wont risk that COO title for anything, not even Seth. Nothing will come between you and I, I promise. Now that I have you, I am not about to lose you. I love you, Adam. I've never been more serious in my life about saying those words." Shawn voice was soft yet firm. He meant every damn word he said.

"Yeah, but Hunter can make trouble with the boys." Adam bit his lip as he looked at Shawn.

"No, at least not among our real friends, he can't. Besides, I don't care what anyone says, do you?" Shawn asked, his brow arched as he looked back at Adam.

"No, I really don't. Let them be jealous. I managed to snag the Sexy Boy _all_ for myself, _they_ should be jealous of _me_!" Adam gave Shawn a kiss on the cheek, then laid his head on Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn stroked Adam's head. "I'm the one that snagged the prize." He kissed Adam's temple.

The couple enjoyed just snuggling together. Adam looked a the dirty dishes and sighed. "That's the bad part. Now, we have to clean up the dishes. I'd rather just sit here with you."

"I know darlin'. You're like me though, can't really relax with a mess around. Let's get it done, then we can relax better." Shawn gave a sigh of his own. He really didn't want to move either.

With great reluctance, Adam got off Shawn's lap. Together they took their plates, glasses and utensils to the kitchen. While Adam rinsed and put them in the dishwasher, Shawn went back to get the serving platter and bowl of salad. He brought them to Adam. Adam smiled at Shawn's return.

There was still a good portion of salad left in the bowl. "I'll eat it for lunch tomorrow. I like day old salad, it really soaks up the dressing. Yummy!" Adam explained as he gave Shawn a plastic bowl for the left over salad.

Shawn put the salad in the bowl. He and Adam finished cleaning up their mess. When they had finished, the kitchen was spotless. They went back to the candle and fire-lit den, and settled in on the rug.

Adam and Shawn lay on their sides and faced the fire. Shawn was behind Adam and his arm draped down over Adam's abdomen. Adam purred as Shawn rubbed his belly. Adam's ass pressed against Shawn's groin, his free arm rested on his side, sort of trapping Shawn's arm in place. It was cozy and romantic.

Shawn laid soft kisses around Adam's neck and shoulders. Adam's spiced vanilla scent was so intoxicating, almost better than when it was laced with the scent of sex, but not quite.

"I love you, darlin'." Shawn whispered in Adam's ear. He never grew tired of saying those words to Adam.

Adam smiled. He moved his arm so that his hand rested on top of the one Shawn had on his belly. "I love you too, Shawnnie Bear." Adam replied softly. He then moved to lay on his back. He looked up Shawn with so many emotions, love, desire, adoration, and most of all trust.

Shawn leaned down and kissed Adam on the lips. It was one of their slow burning, tongue tangling kisses. It smoldered like a low flame. Adam reached up and put his hands loosely on Shawn's shoulders.

Adam moaned into the kiss, he wanted more, needed more, he needed Shawn. He looked deeply into Shawn's turquoise eyes the glittered with the firelight. "Make love to me?" His hazel eyes were dusted with lust and wanton desire.

Shawn smiled with a bit of a smirk. "You never have to ask me that twice." He moved his hand to untie Adam's robe. It was easy to pull open the silken material. Shawn chuckled, he had thought Adam had on a thong, but no, his Sexy Toy had gone commando under the robe. Shawn tisked.

"Naughty, naughty boy. Ain't wearin' no underpants? You best be careful about that. I don't want others eyein' my boy!" Shawn half teased, and was half serious.

Adam laughed. "Only for you, never anyone else, ever." He wantonly spread his legs apart, as an open invitation to Shawn, he needed his man, badly.

Shaw forgot about his back and knees, as his desire for Adam flooded his mind. There was nothing slow and smoldering when they began to make love. Adam didn't even care there was no lube handy.

Shawn let out a groan. After he'd removed his shorts and boxers, Adam's mouth had found his cock. It was the first time for Adam to go down on him, and Shawn hoped it wouldn't be the last. He was right in his thoughts, Adam's mouth was as hot and silky as he knew it would be.

The couple made glorious love on the bear skin rug. Somehow they managed not to stain it. Shawn carried Adam the stairs to his guest room. There they made love again. This time, Shawn tasted Adam's cock for the first time, it was the most delicious thing in the world. Adam was once again amazed at the sexual talent Shawn had. Adam knew sex would always be a wonderful adventure.

Soon their time in Calgary was over. It was time to make the flight to Seattle. They left at noon, Adam wanted on last look at Bret's grave. Shawn waited with the cab driver. Adam took two fresh bouquets of flowers. The ones he and Shawn had left still looked like new, so he added the fresh flowers to the older ones. It looked nice. Adam knelt by Bret's grave.

"Well, I guess you know by now that Shawn and I are together now. I do love him, Bret, and that love will only grow deeper. Please, my love, you will always, always be in my heart. You saved me Bret, and I will never forget that. I'm giving our house to the Foundation, it will bring shelter to those in need. Martha and Bill are going to Arizona to care for their older sister. So everything in Calgary is in good hands. I'm going now, Bretty, we have RAW in Seattle on Monday, back to the grind. For all we complain, we do love our work, a lot. I love you, Bret Hart. It may be a while, but I will be back to see you..." He paused and leaned in to kiss Bret's picture.

Adam stood with a grunt. "Have a good rest, my love, but help keep an eye on things, you are our Guardian Angel. Okay, I really must go...even now it's hard to leave you. Bye, Bret, see you." Adam tore himself away from Bret's grave. He walked back up the little hill to the waiting cab, and Shawn.

Shawn hugged Adam close, but didn't push him to talk. If he had something to say, Adam would say it. Shawn was there to support and comfort, no matter what.

"I wish our lay over in San Fran was longer. I love going to China Town. Haven't been there in long time. There was this one tea house on Jade street that I just loved." Shawn spoke rather wistfully.

"Oh Shawnnie, If I had known I would have booked a longer lay over. Now I feel bad. You know, we can stay in San Fran, fly out later, or even in the morning." Adam looked at Shawn. If Shawn wanted China Town, he'd get China Town.

Shawn smiled at his beautiful lover. "Maybe next time. I do appreciate the offer, but once we're on the road, I want to keep to the agenda. Less problems that way. Know what I mean?." He gave Adam a good imitation of the the peoples eyebrow.

Adam chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, I do know what you mean. If I changed things now, we might not get to Seattle. I promise, no more surprise bookings. We will talk over plans first. Okay?" Adam looked at Shawn with a soft smile.

The flight from Calgary to San Francisco was uneventful, once Shawn got past the take off. Adam did notice Shawn didn't seem to grip as hard. Shawn said being with him, made him feel more confident and not as afraid. It pleased Adam to know he could help Shawn with something so important.

Shawn and Adam made their way through the Frisco airport to make their connecting flight to Seattle. They were stopped several times and asked for autographs.

Adam was more than willing to stop, especially for a child. He remembered being a fan, waiting for that autograph. Shawn didn't mind children, or the honest, eager adults. What he refused to sign were the Ebay stacker's. The Ebay sellers would approach with a stack of pictures and ask for them to be autographed. Sometimes the Ebay stacker's would push or block children. Neither Adam nor Shawn tolerated that and those Ebay sellers never got one autograph. Luckily at the airport this time it was just rabid fans. So Shawn and Adam signed their way across the airport.

During the flight to Seattle, they decided to get a rental car. Shawn would rather drive the west coast loop, and with their jobs, they had the extra time. Adam agreed, he wasn't _that_ fond of flying. So it was decided.

They landed in Seattle at exactly eight-thirty. For once something was on time. As wrestlers and seasoned veterans, Shawn and Adam also just had carry on bags. Athletes who traveled were some of the most efficient packers in the world.

Shawn and Adam picked out a nice, almost brand new Chevrolet pick up truck to rent. It was blue and had the latest equipment a vehicle could have.

Shawn drove to their hotel. Like most places now days, the hotel and venue were connected. Also, like Syracuse and Buffalo, a special part of the parking deck had been set aside just for the WWE. It was a lot better and safer for the boys and girls. Fans could be little stalkers at times.

Shawn and Adam had to show their WWE credentials, three different times. They didn't mind, it was for safety. They walked, hand in hand to the hotel elevator. John, Randy, Dean and Roman were already there. Jason and Heath weren't going to be in Seattle. They would join RAW again in two weeks at Salem, Oregon. It was part of Heath's story line with the Social Outcasts.

The Texan checked them into their room. Shawn asked for a single King room. He gave Adam a sly wink as he stood next to Shawn. The Texan signed them in.

Their room was on the first floor. It was odd, usually the WWE were given rooms on the upper floors. But this time they were all on the first floor. Well, it didn't matter. They went up one flight of stairs and their room was right there. Shawn put the key card in, opened the door, and let Adam go in first. Same hotel room, different city. Adam and Shawn began to unpack and settle in.

"This is just a regular RAW right?" Adam asked as he placed their shower kits in the bathroom.

"Yep, darlin', nothing special. No returns or departures. We just have the regular stuff. Advance promos in the morning, TV as usual. Are you willing to do a house show?" Shawn asked as he unpacked his bag.

"Of course. I owe Vince for not being mad about Calgary. You don't mind do you?" Adam replied as he unpacked the case with his sunglasses collection. He wanted to wear Bret's aviators that week.

"Nope. I've gotten to where I kinda like the gig. As much as I love my ranch, it's better than sitting around watching the crops grow. Joe has a handle on things. So, until I stop enjoying work, I might as well make the most of it." Shawn thoughtfully explained. He really did enjoy being back in a such an open role, especially now that he had Adam.

"You're right. It's better to be productive. What do you think of these for TV tomorrow?" Adam put on Bret's sunglasses and struck a pose for his lover.

Shawn nodded. "Bret would approve and so do I. I'm glad you kept his collection, he had a lot of good taste when it came to his eye-wear and he taught you well.

"Yeah, he did. Hang on..." Adam pulled out his cell phone, it had begun to vibrate, Shawn's did the same. Hunter had sent a general message.

"Well, Hunter wants me over at the arena. Guess he's got the stuff for us to prepare for tomorrow. You coming with?" Shawn asked as he clapped his beloved straw cowboy hat onto his head.

"Yeah. I'll see who's in catering. Maybe Wade will be there. Now, don't get jealous, Shawnnie Bear, it's you I love. I just want to tell him about us. I kind of left things up in the air with him. I don't want him wasting time, thinking he might have a chance with me. It's only fair." Adam explained it the best way he could. He didn't want Shawn upset.

Shawn smiled and pulled Adam to him. "Just don't let that Brit put his hands all over you. But yes, I understand and it is only fair. I'll see Hunter, get our red files and find you." Shawn gave Adam a kiss. The couple then left for the arena.

The fastest way was to go back to the parking garage and go to the elevators that went to the arena. It sure beat walking three miles through the hotel, across the bridge and then through a shopping area before the arena. So down to the garage they went. They walked a few yards to the elevators that led to the arena and they were off.

When Shawn and Adam stepped off the elevator, it felt like they were breaking up. It was hard not to kiss in parting, but their eyes said it all. Shawn went to find Hunter and Adam went to catering. Adam hoped that if Wade was there, Jeff would be too. He wasn't at all sure how serious Wade was. Adam knew only one thing, he _belonged_ to Shawn, body, soul and heart.

Adam walked into catering. He smiled, Jeff was there, as well as Wade. Both men smiled when they saw Adam. They could also tell something about the beautiful blond was different, they just weren't sure what it was.

Adam first looked for cookies for Shawn. He gave a laugh. On the table was a bag with a card tied to it. The card read: " _FOR HBK ONLY!"_ Adam took the bag, grabbed a few cookies of his own and a cup of coffee. He went to join Jeff. He pointed at Wade to join them.

Wade said something to his table companions and with a nod, got up to join Adam at Jeff Hardy's table.

Jeff hoped he knew what the smile on Adam's face meant. He frowned when Adam waved Barrett over, but maybe Adam needed his support, and if so, he would be there for Adam.

When Wade joined them, greetings were exchanged. Adam thought it best to get right to the point. "I have something to tell you that I hope you will take as good news. It is _not_ for public broadcast. The only two people I am telling are you guys. Shawn and I... are... officially dating; seriously. I hope we can all still be good friends. I enjoy spending time with you Jeff. Wade, I think we had the start of a good friendship going. I don't want to lose it. I am happier than I've been since Bret's death. I owe it to you, Jeff. I think you saw it before I did. So anyway, I'm just asking that you please keep this quiet. If I do hear anything I will know where it came from, and I will be very unhappy, as will Shawn. Understood?" Adam decided it was better to let it go in one fell swoop and get it out quickly.

"Glad to see you decided to look closer to home. Any idiot could see you and Shawn belong together. Congratulations, I mean it. I can see how happy you are." Jeff spoke honestly. He really was glad for Adam. Adam needed someone more like Bret had been, and that was Shawn Michaels.

Wade on the other hand, seemed disappointed. "Guess I was a bit too late. I hope things work out well for you and Shawn. But if not, give me a call. Take care now." Wade gave a nod and got up to rejoin his friends.

"He will get over it. Don't worry." Jeff stated happily. He and Adam talked over their coffee.

Meanwhile, Shawn looked for Hunter in his designated office. It was empty, as was Vince's. It was odd, Hunter had just said to meet him. Shawn wandered down toward catering.

Hunter rounded the corner. "Sorry, Shawn. I was called from my office. Look... something has... I made a mistake... a huge mistake." He sighed deeply as he took Shawn by the elbow and led him down a more quiet hallway. As usual, more of the boys had gone to the arena before the hotel.

Shawn was a tad annoyed. Hunter just had to give him the red folders for TV tomorrow. No need to be dragged away like a criminal. "Hunter, I thought this was about work. What's going on? I'll sign anything you want for the divorce. Just leave the ranch alone." Shawn wondered if Seth had taken a sudden interest in ranching, just to be spiteful. But, he really didn't think Seth was the spiteful kind.

"The ranch is yours, Shawn, I swear it. No, that's not what this is about. I made a mistake in throwing our marriage away. I should have never strayed. I want you back, Shawn. I never really stopped loving you. I just let... Hunter get in the way of Paul, I realize that now. Come home to me, Shawnnie boy, I promise, I will never stray again. Please, Shawn, tell me you still love me." Hunter's voice was filled with regret and remorse.

Shawn sighed. He knew what had happened, or at least he hoped he did. "Hunter, a part of me will always love you, the Paul part of you anyway. But you can't come back to me every time you and Seth have an argument. Now, go back and work it out with him. Give him a better marriage than you gave me, at least in the last few years. I am happy now, Hunter, I have someone. Go back to Seth." Shawn spoke in earnest.

What Shawn didn't know, was that Adam had over heard. He'd seen Hunter lead Shawn down the hall to talk. He thought it was about the TV red files. Adam stopped short and hid behind some lighting crates and listened.

When Shawn said to Hunter that a part of him would always love Hunter, Adam stopped listening and wandered off, blindly. He couldn't believe his wonderful new relationship was over, just like that. Adam ran out of the arena, and through the back doors. He stopped and began to sob his heart out.


	19. A Voice of Reason

Jeff Hardy had been outside, smoking, when Adam came bursting out of the door in tears. He tossed the cigarette and went after Adam.

Hardy knew Adam _always_ reacted before he thought things out. He decided he'd better hear what Adam had to say and sort it out before he blindly yelled at someone. Jeff gave a bit of a scoff, as if anyone would believe _he_ could be the voice of reason. He took off after Adam.

Back inside the arena, Shawn was oblivious to the fact that Adam had over heard part his and Hunter's conversation. It was Hunter's turn to speak.

"Seth hates me. What I said I wasn't fond of a condo, he went crazy. A condo is easier to keep on our schedule, it can be just as nice as a house, blah, blah... I said I wanted to invest in land, not just a house. He said a nice condo could bring double its investment, and if we did it right, triple it. I told him I'd faithfully look into it. He said he didn't believe me, so what was the point and he stormed off. That's when I realized what a fool I'd been to ever leave you. I want you back, Shawn. Forget this whole divorce thing." Hunter finished his tale of woe. He gave Shawn a pleading look.

Shawn sighed, deeper than he had in a long while. "Hunter, first of all, if _every_ time you and Seth have a fight, you want to stop the divorce, get over it. You and I both know our marriage was over way before anyone else and Seth. Hunter, I maybe from the country, but I am not ignorant. I think Seth makes a very good point. A condo _is_ much easier to keep. You don't have to hire lawn care for one thing and you don't have double taxes. Maybe you ought to _listen_ to Seth, he sounds pretty smart to me. Go find him, apologize and take him to a nice dinner." Shawn spoke firmly. He'd had his life with Hunter. It had ended. Now Shawn wanted a life with Adam, and he wasn't about to give that up for anything or anyone.

Hunter sighed this time. "You're right. I guess whenever I get in over my head, I know Shawn will bail me out. Guess you won't do that anymore, huh?"

Shawn shook his head. "Nope, I won't. I'm happy now Hunter, I won't jeopardize that. Not for you, not for Seth. You're on your own. As I said, a part of me will always love you, just like Adam will always love Bret. But, we love each other now, and we're happy. By the way, only four people will know. You, Vince, Hardy and Barrett. If any more find out _you_ will be in trouble. I don't want _anyone_ saying Adam was the cause of our divorce, and your dirty lawyer better not either, got me Paul?" Shawn poked Hunter in the chest as he spoke. He was deadly serious and meant what he said.

Hunter nodded. "Seth said there was something between you and Adam. I said he was just seeing things. Guess I'd better start to pay more attention. Seth _is_ smart. Best wishes, Shawn. I really mean that, and Adam too. I won't say a word until you give the okay." He gave Shawn a hug and a smile.

"Good, now give me our red files for TV tomorrow. Adam... or rather Edge and HBK will fix it as usual and make it entertaining. I need to find Adam." Shawn held out his hand.

Hunter chuckled. "Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, you will make it better. Oh, and we need promos in the morning. Vince wants to talk to both you and Edge about house shows this week." Hunter turned on the COO button as easily as he turned it off.

Shawn nodded. "Yep, Adam and I are both prepared to do house shows. Last week was a very special one off, Vince understood. Alright, I'll find Adam, the we'll find Vince. Hunter, make it up with Seth, the boy is love with you, cherish it, please?" He flashed Hunter a knowing look, then went to find his Sexy Toy.

Meanwhile, Jeff had hard time keeping track as Adam raced, blindly through the parking lot. Several cars had to suddenly swerve out of the way before they hit the fleeing blond.

"Ads! Addy! Slow the fuck down!" Jeff finally got with in yelling distance, where Adam might hear him.

Adam slowed, he thought he heard his name being called. After he heard is name again, he stopped. Winded, he put his hands on his knees and panted to catch his breath.

Jeff trotted up to Adam. "I didn't know you could run that fuckin' fast, Sea Biscuit. Now, catch your breath and tell Doctor Hardy what's wrong. You were so happy a few minutes ago." Jeff laid a hand on Adam's shoulder.

Adam looked at Jeff and wailed. "He's going back to Hunter, I just... know... it... why? What did I do? Why does he want to _leave_ me already? He did the one thing he vowed to never do, Jeff. He broke my trust." Adam sat on the curb and put his head in his hands and sobbed like a baby.

Jeff knew there was something way off here. Shawn would never do what Adam just said. He had to figure this out, slowly and carefully.

Jeff looked around, there was a small diner across the street. "Come on, we'll figure this out." Adam felt Jeff tug on his arm. He stood up. Adam let Jeff lead him across the street like a blind man.

The younger Hardy pushed Adam into the first booth right by the front window. The waitress warily filled their coffee cups. Adam gave a sniffed "Thank you." Jeff gave her a nod as well. She left the two to talk, there was obviously something wrong.

"Okay. Now, tell me what you heard. I mean _really_ heard. Not what brainless thinks he heard." Jeff looked at Adam pointedly.

"Shawn said, Hunter a part of me will always love you..." Adam repeated the words he'd so clearly heard.

"That's it? Sounds like he was giving Hunter the brush off to me. I'm sure a part of him _will_ always love Hunter. Just like you will _always_ love Bret. Why do you get so worked up before you really know what's going on? Shawn would rather die and than hurt you or break your trust. If you are _this_ insecure, maybe I was wrong. Maybe Shawn isn't the one for you." Jeff gave Adam a hard look.

Adam's head jerked up. "No, no... I l _ove_ him, Jeff and I _know_ he loves me. It just... scared me I guess. Oh, I can't explain it with any reason. I was stupid, wasn't I?" Adam looked at Jeff with huge, sad, hazel eyes.

Jeff nodded. "Yep, you sure were. Adam, my love, you have to learn that Shawn is the _one_ man you _can_ trust. I know it's hard, and it hurts, because I know I am part of why you don't trust. I'm sorry for that. So, if I can help make it right now, I will." Jeff spoke with guilt. He would do anything to make it right with Adam.

"I'm such a fool. He swore he'd never break my trust and here at the first test, I do it for him. Oh Nero, how can I face him?" Adam gave a small whimper.

"Like this. Hello, darlin'." Shawn slid into the booth next to Adam.

Jeff smiled. Someone must have seen Adam and himself come this way. Well he was glad they had pointed Shawn in the right direction.

"Well, if you will excuse me. Shawn, Adam congratulations. I am truly happy for you. Once dunderhead here figures it out, you'll be okay. Shawn, just remember, he was left a very broken toy, more than once." Jeff gave Shawn a hard look. He knew the man understood. Hell, a relationship that was worth anything took a lot of work.

Shawn had managed to piece together what had probably happened. His only wish would have been for Adam not to eaves drop. He'd deal with that later.

"I had to put Hunter straight on a few things, but he understands now. I know what you thought you heard, but darlin' next time don't hide behind the boxes. I would have said the same thing, but you would have heard it all. Yes, a part of me will always love Paul, you know that. You said you accept it, but do you? Really?" Shawn cast Adam a look of doubt.

Adam nodded violently. "Yes, I do Shawn. It's my own dumb fault. I shouldn't have eavesdropped and certainly shouldn't have left in mid conversation. I know you wouldn't break my trust. I know. I'm sorry Shawn. Please forgive me." He looked at Shawn with anxious worry.

Shawn smiled softly at Adam. "I forgive you, darlin', but you have to trust me. I am not going back to Hunter, I swear it. He has to learn to work out his problems with Seth." He leaned over and gave Adam a soft kiss on the lips.

Adam grinned, but a question burned in his mind. "What if Paul wanted you back?" He looked at Shawn again, with the same anxious eyes.

Shawn could understand the question, but Adam should know the answer. "Darlin', I am with you now, one hundred percent. Maybe _before_ , if Paul had come to me, instead of Hunter, but as I told you, more than once, Paul is long gone, he is much happier as Hunter. I'm much happier with you. Will you trust me, please. Baby, I know it's hard for you. I understand that, but please, trust me." Shawn looked at Adam with a highly arched brow of expectation.

Adam looked at Shawn. "I'm trying, I really am. When we're alone, everything is great. I have to remember, you are not Jeff or Drew. You're Shawn Michaels my lover, my best friend and holder of my heart, and of course, my Sexy Boy. I love you, Shawn. You're so patient with me." It was Adam's turn to lean in and give Shawn a kiss.

"Let's get back to the arena, I haven't opened the red files yet. Let's see if catering has any cookies for me." Shawn slid out of the booth and offered Adam his hand. Adam laid two twenty dollar bills on the table and left with Shawn.

"Oh yeah, this was in catering, for you." Adam pulled the bag of cookies out of coat pocket.

Shawn laughed. "I'll have to thank them. Thank _you_ for guarding them for me. Well, looks like Roman gets our attention. He needs a good catch phrase, he's lacking one..." His words faded as he became lost in thought.

A few minutes later, Adam and Shawn sat in catering with much of the roster. Adam looked at Roman as he sat with Dean across the room. "He needs a three part catch phrase. To go with the Empire thing, you know, I came, I saw, I conquered, but Brock uses those..." Adam went into deep thought as he munched on his cheeseburger.

Shawn nodded. "I agree. Something that will show his strength, yet humbleness..." Shawn took a bite of his teriaki chicken with fried rice.

Adam's eyes lit up. "I'm not a bad guy, I'm not a good guy, but I am _the_ guy... what do you think?" Adam looked at Shawn with a huge smile, it was perfect.

"I love it..." Shawn replied with a big grin. He turned in his chair. "Hey, Reigns, come here, please." Shawn waved the big man over.

Roman came over to Shawn and Adam. "What can I do ya for?" Reigns asked as he sat down.

Adam explained about Roman's new catch phrase. The Samoan liked the idea and was pleased. "It's great, Edge. Just heel enough to be irritating, but still baby face. Thanks. It's about time we had some quality help from creative and commentary. Things really improved with you Shawn, but now with Edge as well, it's even better. Adam, I really hope you are back to stay. Between you and Shawn... well, thanks." Roman gushed like a school boy as he shook hands with Shawn and Adam.

Roman rejoined a curious Dean. Adam and Shawn could tell how excited Roman was by the way he animatedly spoke to Dean. Dean turned in his seat and gave Edge and HBK a double thumbs up.

Adam was pleased. "I really do enjoy being creative. So, what's next?" He looked at his red file with curiosity.

For the next little while, Adam and Shawn or more rather, Edge and HBK went over each segment for the RAW show tomorrow night.

Before they finished, a very sad looking Seth came to their table. "Um... Shawn, can we talk?" His eyes flicked to Adam then back.

Adam got the hint. "I'll go talk to Dean. I haven't caught up with him in a while." He had to fight the urge to kiss Shawn, but he did squeeze the Texans shoulder as he got up.

Seth sat down with a sigh. "Look... are you and Hunter getting back together? Just because we had an argument about a condo? Shawn, I like you and I respect you, but I thought Hunter was free and clear now. We'll never build a relationship if he comes back to you every five minutes." Seth gave another deep sigh. If he and Hunter couldn't work past their first real argument, what was the point?

"No, Seth. I am _not_ getting back with Hunter. Yes, he did tell me about your argument. Believe it or not, I took your side. A condo is better suited for the life we lead. Still classy, yet low maintenance. But, Seth, honestly, it isn't about a condo. Hunter is feeling regret about our marriage. He should have thought about that ages ago. I don't want you to have any fears from me, Seth. The marriage is over. I've moved on, and happily so. You have no worries from me, okay?" Shawn carefully and thoughtfully responded to Seth's fears.

Seth seemed to almost melt with relief at Shawn's words. It made him feel better to truly know the marriage was over, and right or wrong, at the moment, he trusted Shawn more.

"Thanks, Shawn. I know this isn't easy. Sometimes I feel like you're the only real adult. I'll go find Hunter. We just need to talk like adults. See you... and thanks for listening." Seth gave Shawn a hug.

Shawn shook his head as Seth left. Seth was good for Hunter. Hunter had better grow up before he lost another lover. Shawn got up and went to Adam, Roman, Dean and the Uso brothers at a large table at the front of the room.

They had all been at Bret's funeral and Adam was telling them about the gravestone. He had pictures on his cell phone, but somehow, those were too private to show.

"So, that's that. Strange to think he's gone. Sometimes... well as Shawn said, we must have faith in God's plan. Sorry, I sure didn't mean to bring the mood down. So Jim, Jey what do you think of Roman's catch phrase?" Adam wanted to bring the subject of Bret to a close. He smiled when he felt Shawn squeeze his thigh under the table.

"It's great. We want to get in on Roman's action, and I know Gallows and Anderson do too. Can you help think of something that the four of us can pitch to Vince?" Jimmy Uso asked with a nudge of encouragement from Jey.

"I guess so. You know... come on guys, you can figure it out. Has everyone suddenly lost their creative side? We will help, but get creative. I think I need to do something about this. Adam has to work on his presentation about the Hart Foundation, that is going to take a lot of his time. He can't be doin' your thinkin' as well." The more Shawn spoke, the more Texan his accent became. He was annoyed, Adam needed his help first.

"Shawn is right you guys. Think for yourselves, they helped Roman because it helped the story banter. If you wanna feud, find your own reason. Ninety percent of wrestling is creativity." Dean looked at his future cousin-in-laws with a bit of a snarl.

"Yeah, Jim. Let's find Gallows and Anderson and figure this out for ourselves." Jey Uso stood with a grin on his face. Jimmy followed and they went off to solve their own problem.

Shawn stood as well. "Adam, we do need to work on your presentation. We need to buy some supplies. Have any of you seen a Staples around here?" Shawn asked Dean and Roman.

Roman nodded. "Yeah, just down the block on the hotel side. Staples, Best Buy and a Target."

Adam stood last. "Thanks, guys. I'll count on your support for the Foundation when we get it going." He shook hands with Dean and Roman as did Shawn.

Later, back in their hotel room, Adam dumped the contents of the shopping bags onto the bed. There was a binder with dividers and paper. Good, new pens, a label maker, a large sketch/presentation book and a leather bound journal for keeping track of thoughts and ideas.

Shawn and Adam sat down on the king sized bed. They faced each other, cross-legged. "Well, the first thing would be to lay out what the Foundation will be used for. You wanted five charities. Prostate Cancer, Children's Cancer, Breast Cancer, Stroke Research and the Humane Society, right?" Shawn asked as he wrote each thing down on a separate page of the sketch book.

"Those are the exact charities I want the Foundation to sponsor. I thought that covered a good variety." Adam looked at Shawn in adoration.

Shawn smiled softly. He reached over and caressed Adam's face. "Between your charities, mine for the homeless, and WWE's charities, we are very well covered. Bret _and_ Stu would be proud of you.

Adam leaned over and captured Shawn's lips in a kiss. Shawn growled and pulled Adam across the bed and rammed his tongue down Adam's throat. He wanted his boy to know that he was loved.

Adam lay on his back as Shawn pushed the office supplies off the bed. "Lord, you just... make me... so damn... horny... all the... time." Shawn spoke between kisses to Adam's lips. He pressed his hard, cock against Adam's thigh, to prove his point. Adam could feel Shawn's hardness, even though they both wore thick blue jeans.

"Do it, Shawnnie, just get that dick in my ass. Show me your the boss." Adam husked his words in a low growl.

Clothes went flying. Shawn's jeans landed on the curtain rod, Adam's thong landed on a blade of the ceiling fan, but they didn't notice.

Shawn didn't bother with lube. He spit on his hand and smeared his engorged cock-head with spit and pre-cum. He knew Adam was probably still slightly loose from their encounter in the airport bathroom. What people never knew didn't hurt them.

Adam placed one knee over Shawn's shoulder, it had become their favorite position. Adam and Shawn both grunted as Shawn thrust his hips and pushed his cock into Adam's tight heat. Even if he was ready, Adam was always tight.

When Shawn's cock was fully seated in Adam's channel, he paused to let Adam adjust. Their tongues met in mid air, snaked around each other, then vanished into Adam's mouth.

Shawn already knew Adam's little signals When Adam shifted his hips, he knew he could proceed, which he did. It didn't take long for Shawn to begin a steady pace like a well oiled piston.

Adam moaned. "Shawnnie..." He whimpered as Shawn's cock brushed against his prostate.

"Guess I'm your daddy. Whimper for me, like a good Sexy Toy, my toy..." Shawn growled in Adam's ear. He then bit down on Adam's neck to prove his point.

Adam rewarded Shawn's commanding tone with a beautiful whimper laced moan. "My Sexy Boy... my daddy... my Shawnnie Bear..."

Shawn rewarded his boy with an extra hard rub against his prostate. "Wrap that naughty hand around your cock and show me how I make you feel." His tone remained commanding as Shawn whispered hotly in Adam's ear.

Adam nearly wept he felt so sexually charged. Shawn brought him to heights he never knew possible. The Sexy Boy had sexual skills.

Adam was so charged he very nearly twisted and pulled his cock out of joint, figuratively. He arched his back, it caused his cock to go deeper into his fist, while it drew Shawn's cock deeper into his hole.

They moved from making love to down right dirty, sweaty, fucking and humping. They were sweat laced as their bodies slapped and slid together.

Adam wanted to hold off his climax, but his cock betrayed him and seemed to simply explode in his hand with a kiss muffled scream. He came so hard, it splashed up to his neck and Shawn's chest.

Adam's ass muscles clenched down hard, Shawn let out a growl of pain. It didn't last long as Shawn's cock erupted. Adam's ass filled to over flowing and coated both their thighs as it dripped down to the sheets.

Adam's leg slid of Shawn's strong but sweaty shoulder, as Shawn collapsed on top of him in a sweaty, cum stained mess.

"If the good Lord takes me now... I'd go right to sexual heaven, and be the head angel with your cum all over me. I simply love you, darlin'" Shawn spoke in a muffled voice as his head lay against Adam's neck.

Adam wrapped his arms around Shawn's sweaty body. "Only if you take me with you. I just... I can't think of losing you, Shawnnie Bear... please... don't go without me." His voice was teary at the thought.

"Oh baby, darlin'. I didn't... damn... my mouth. I only meant to compliment you, and I wind up being stupid." Shawn kissed Adam in soft apology.

Adam clung to his lover. "No, don't be upset. I knew what you meant. I love you, Shawn. You'd never hurt me, ever." He kissed Shawn's neck in soft forgiveness.

"You are too good to me, darlin'. If our sex gets any better, it's either gonna break me or cripple me. My Sexy Toy is incredible." Shawn looked into Adam's eyes with something that could only be described as an owner's pride.

Adam understood the look. "You do own me, Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, body and soul. I love you."

Shawn pulled Adam in for a slow kiss of love. Something snapped in their heads. It was like the final piece of their jigsaw puzzle moved into place.

When the kiss broke, Shawn knew what he had to say. "Adam, will you marry me? It will have to wait for a while, after the divorce. But as soon as I am free, would you?" He looked at Adam with his heart fully exposed. Was it too soon to propose? Had he just blown it?

Adam felt the tears as they ran down his cheeks and fell onto the bed below. He saw Shawn's exposed soul, as they lay naked in each others arms. He didn't even have to think about it as he sniffed.

"Yes, oh yes, I will marry you. I love you so damn much. I will wait as long as we have to, but I won't be upset if the divorce is quick." Adam too spoke from his heart, and he was thrilled.

"Oh darlin', I thought I'd blown it. Too soon. Thank you. I promise to cherish you forever. You make me so happy." Shawn and Adam shared their most love filled kiss ever. Both men wept by the time it broke.

They walked naked to the shower. The couple washed each other with soap and well placed kisses. Adam made Shawn purr as he washed the older man's hair. When the shower finished, they tenderly dried each other.

"Take your time, I'll get the bed fixed." Shawn gave Adam's ass a swat as the younger man used the hair dryer.

Shawn phoned for housekeeping. He then quickly pulled on a pair of sleeping pants and a tee shirt. As soon as he was dressed, Shawn sent a quick text message on his cell phone.

The Texan laughed as he pulled their clothes down from the fan and drapes, just as housekeeping rang to come in. Shawn let the older woman in with a smile.

"Thank you. Um... the bed needs a complete change. Here, and thank you again." He handed the woman a fifty dollar bill with a flushed face. "I'll be in the bathroom. He grabbed Adam's sleeping clothes and went into the bathroom.

The housekeeper smiled. She guessed if she'd had ever had such a handsome man in her bed, she'd call for extra housekeeping too. She quickly set to work.

Adam laughed when he saw Shawn's red face. "Don't let it bother you, Shawnnie Bear. They are used to it. Maybe you should have asked for an extra set of sheets." He flashed Shawn a teasing look.

Shawn just rolled his eyes. Adam sat Shawn down on the closed toilet seat and blew the Texans hair dry. He gave Shawn's half pony style a bit of body curl at the ends. Adam loved playing with Shawn's hair, it was like fine spun silk.

When Adam finished, Shawn kissed him in thanks. Shawn opened the bathroom door a bit and stuck his head out. The housekeeper was gone. He took Adam by the hand and led him to the bed. Both men stopped short as they looked at the bed.

There was a note. Adam picked it up and read it aloud. "Please, don't turn me in for being nosy. When I picked your things up off the floor, I saw what you were working on. My nephew died of prostate cancer six months ago. Please accept this small donation in his name; Shawn Adam Watkins. Again, please forgive me, but, I know you will put the money to good use. Emily Watkins, loving Aunt and housekeeper." Adam just stared at the note.

"Shawn Adam, that's... almost... eerie. This is the fifty I gave her, that must be the rest of her tips." Shawn picked up a total of one hundred sixty-five dollars.

"It is eerie, but wonderful of her to do. Lets me know we are on the right track." Adam sat down on the bed. He took the money and folded it into the note. He carefully placed it in the envelope pocket in the front of the binder.

"Still hungry, darlin'?" Shawn asked softly. They had decided to order room service when they were in the shower.

Adam shook his head. "No, not anymore, but you go ahead if you want. Maybe I'll be hungry again later. Are we really... gonna get married?" Adam sank down on the bed, as he sat he looked at Shawn.

Shawn sat down next to Adam. "Yeah. Um... do you want to change your mind? I will understand if you said yes in the heat of the moment. But my proposal was real; very real." He held Adam's hand in his and looked at his boy in earnest.

Adam grinned. "No, I do _not_ want to change my mind. I just wanted to make sure it hadn't been some post sexual dream I made up in my head. I'm really going to marry you." He snuggled up against Shawn.

Shawn smiled. "No, it wasn't a dream, darlin'. I am going to do what I can to push the divorce through. There isn't any reason it shouldn't. I don't know what Hunter's lawyer is up to. I know Hunter is sorry the man got involved. I will speak to him." Shawn gave Adam a kiss.

The couple crawled into bed and curled up to watch TV. They had some microwave popcorn and shared a can of Pepsi. They fell asleep in each others arms a few hours later.

In the morning, Shawn and Adam dressed in their suits. Adam wore Bret's sunglasses and Shawn wore his good white beaver fur Stetson, he looked fantastic.

Shawn went to find Hunter and Adam went to catering. Adam wanted to shout his happiness to the world, but he couldn't. It would have to wait until Shawn's divorce was finalized. He knew it was better that way, but still, nothing could wipe the smile off his face.

Adam wished Jason was there, but he was also glad he wasn't. Adam knew Jason would know he had a secret. Adam never could keep anything from Jay or Heath. While Jay could keep the really, big important secrets, this would be spread like a wildfire. Heath would keep it quiet, but Jay would blab, not to be mean, but because Adam knew his brother would be happy for him.

On the way to catering, Adam was halted by Mark Carrano, the Head of Talent Relations. The executive had a red folder in his hand.

"Hey, Edge. Take a look at this. We want you to do a special Cutting Edge on RAW in two weeks. We will be in Salem, Oregon. It will involve the upcoming pay per view. This will be huge. First time the Shield will be in the ring together since their bust up. You're the only one that can pull it off. Here's a treatment for the production meeting next week." Mark handed Adam the folder.

Adam grinned even more. "Thanks, Mark. Will do. This will be big. Appreciate the confidence. Is this a keep it quiet or can I discuss it with Shawn?"

Carrano nodded. "Not a huge secret, but try to keep it on the down low till we promote it next week. Feel free to talk to HBK, he has excellent ideas. Adam, we are really pleased with your work. Since your return, ratings have gone up; a lot. I won't keep you. See you at the meeting." He shook Adam's hand.

Adam continued to catering. He was anxious to look at the contents of the folder. When he got to catering, there were only a few people there and they were crew. It was a bit too early for the boys. Adam grabbed a huge cup of coffee and a bran muffin. He looked for cookies, but they didn't have any out yet. He sat at his usual table in the corner. He opened the folder and began to read.

Adam was so lost in writing down ideas, he jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He grinned when he realized it was his new fiancé. Shawn sat down with a cup of coffee.

"I want to kiss you so badly." Adam barely whispered. He rubbed his foot up Shawn's leg.

"Me too, darlin'. It wont be long. Hunter is going to push the divorce. If everything goes like we want, we can just sign and be done. We just have to do it in front of a Judge back in Florida. So, what had you so intent?" Shawn took a sip of coffee and looked at the red folder.

Adam quickly explained about running into Carrano and what he wanted. "...so, it will end in a beat down. Reigns will spear both Rollins and Ambrose. What do you think?" He looked at Shawn with wide eyes.

Shawn read the notes Adam had made. There were some good promo lines. Ones that Adam had written over the ones from Carrano. "Cena said it best at your Hall of Fame induction, you are an Einstein in the business. If this won't get Roman over, nothing will. You just make sure you are out of the ring before the bodies start to fall." Shawn looked at Adam with a firm fire in his eyes.

"Oh, I will Shawnnie. Last thing I want is a spear from Reigns. That boy hits hard. I'd hate to see what would happen if he didn't pull back." Adam returned the firm look. He had no intention of being anywhere near the ring when the beat down started.

"Still, his spears aren't as pretty as yours were. The way your hair bounced, pure beauty." Shawn spoke through a sigh. He wanted Adam, badly.


	20. Time at the Ranch

_**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR and welcome 2017.** I want to thank you for all your support during 2016. It was a very hard year for me, but writing my stories, and knowing that you liked them kept me going. I am going to work very hard to continue to write stories that you will enjoy during the upcoming year. I have several ideas, but I am going to ask you, the readers if **YOU** have any ideas for a story you might like to read. I only have one requirement, Adam better known as "EDGE" _**MUST** _be the lead character, and I **only** write male slash, so please don't ask for a female paring for him. I will write female characters, and they can be main characters, but don't ask me to write het scenes, I am not good at them, and I have no desire to write them. Also, just because you make a suggestion, doesn't mean I will automatically write it, BUT, if there is one that really inspires me, I will give it a go. If one of you does give me an idea, and I do use it, I will dedicate the story to you. I could also take elements from several suggestions and put them in one story. Please send ideas through FF Messaging. Next up will be a kind of return story, about storm chasing, and after that I have a Edwardian period story on the board, kind of along the lines of the old classic British television show Upstairs/Downstairs. I have not started writing that one yet. Anyway, enough of this now, I am sure you want to get on with Adam and Shawn. Thank you again so much for being such loyal and faithful readers and reviewers, and more importantly... my friends. ALL THE BEST FOR A GREAT NEW YEAR. Have a blessed day, Lady Dragonsblood. _

Adam held Shawn's hand tightly, as their flight landed in San Antonio. As they had three days until they had to be in Salem,for the house show, Shawn and Adam were going to Shawn's ranch.

Soon they were in Shawn's truck on their way to the ranch. Joe Greene and a friend had brought the truck to the airport the previous day. The process would be reversed when they flew to Salem.

Adam nearly bounced in his seat. "I can't wait to see the kids." Adam spoke happily of his dogs.

Shawn laughed. "You'll see them soon enough. But, I want to show you something first. Do you mind? It will take a couple of hours. We don't have to if you'd rather go right to the ranch." He held Adam's hand as he drove.

Adam thought for a moment. "What's a couple more hours to the dogs. I'd go anywhere with you, sexy man." Adam leaned over and kissed Shawn as they waited at a red light.

Both men flushed when the sound of car horns broke their kiss. Shawn quickly accelerated. "Thank you, darlin', I think you will like it. Do you want to work on the Foundation presentation while we're off?" Shawn asked as he turned off the Interstate towards downtown San Antonio.

"Nope. When we drive through your gate, all work is nonexistent. I want to play with my kids, play with you and let you fuck me till I can't walk." Adam replied in all seriousness.

Shawn gave a low, raspy laugh. "Oh trust me, darlin', you won't even be able to crawl when I'm done with you. Just one thing, I'll never fuck you, darlin', I'll always make love to you." He kissed Adam's hand and turned into a lot that stated it was for River Walk parking only.

"Um, Shawnnie, I've seen the River Walk." Adam was a bit confused. They had toured the River Walk several times during the end of Adam's recovery.

Shawn had opened the truck door for Adam. "I know, but trust me. You're going to see something incredible." They held hands as they walked toward the beautiful San Antonio River and it's famous walkway.

Adam noticed a bit of a crowd gathered near the Interstate 35 overpass. However, Shawn led Adam to a little area further down. There was a bench, but it was off the path and hidden. The bench was in a tiny green space, surrounded by roses. It was beautiful.

"Oh Shawn, this is lovely." Adam inhaled deeply. His nose was filled with the sweet scent of wild roses in full bloom.

Shawn led Adam to the bench. "This is a local secret, and I mean real locals. I can't remember which one, but one of the Mayor's wives created it. She wanted a place by the river where she could just sit and relax and not be bothered. I've never, ever not been able to sit here. Now, all we have to do is wait till near dusk." Shawn explained as Adam laid his head on Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn had his right arm around Adam's shoulders while Adam's arms were around Shawn's waist. He was totally relaxed and lost in the mixed scent of Shawn and roses. Shawn's fingers fumbled for something in the front pocket of his own shirt.

"I love you, darlin'." Shawn whispered softly, a hairs width separated their lips.

"I love you, babe." Adam whispered in return. The couple kissed deeply. Adam moaned as Shawn's tongue invaded his mouth. Shawn's eyes rolled when Adam sucked on his tongue.

Adam never felt it when Shawn slipped something onto his left ring finger. Shawn smiled into their kiss, it fit like it had been made for Adam.

When they finally broke the kiss, Adam was breathless, even Bret couldn't kiss like that. Adam smiled at Shawn. Shawn brushed a few strands of blond hair from Adam's brow and tucked them behind Adam's ear. He pointedly picked up Adam's left hand and kissed the knuckles. When he did, something glittered.

It took Adam a minute to realize the glitter had come from his own hand. Shawn still held Adam's hand by the finger tips. Adam's eyes blinked, then blinked again. He saw the ring Shawn had slipped onto his finger.

The ring was just just a plain, round cut sapphire on a white gold band. The stone was half a carat. It's glorious beauty came from it's old fashioned simplicity.

Shawn looked from the ring to Adam. "It was my mother's engagement ring, and before that, it belonged to my dad's grandmother, my great grandma Hickenbottom. I hope you don't mind that I didn't go out and buy you a new ring. We can if you'd rather.

Adam's eyes filled with emotion. "Oh Shawn... Oh Shawn... " Adam had to pause, he was so over come with emotion his words failed him. He didn't care that he was a muscular, athletic, former wrestler, as a tear tracked down his cheek and clung to his beard. Shawn gently thumbed the tear away.

"Darlin'?" Shawn spoke softly. He still wasn't sure. Was Adam crying because he liked the ring or because he didn't get to pick out a new one.

Adam finally tore his gaze from the beautiful ring on his finger. "Don't you dare buy me a new ring. But, are you sure you want me to have it? It's so beautiful." He kissed his man with all the love he felt.

When the kiss ended, the two men pressed their foreheads together. Shawn spoke softly. "Absolutely. She wanted me to give it to my soul mate. I think it says something about my marriage to Hunter. I _thought_ about remounting it into a ring for Hunter, but it never felt right. When I decided to give it to you, it _did_ feel right. Seeing it on your finger, I _know_ it's right. One thing though, and it kills me to say this, but..." Shawn was halted by Adam.

"I know. I can't wear it at work until your divorce is final. I understand, I really do. I'll wear it on my chain with Bret's rings. Nobody sees them, tucked under my shirt. Oh Shawn, I do love you." Adam kissed Shawn once again.

Shawn pulled back. "I love you. Better look up, you'll see why I brought you here." He pointed up to the sky.

Adam did look up. The sky was filled with thousands and thousands of bats. It was an awesome sight. The bats were totally silent as they soared overhead, it was amazing.

Shawn smiled at Adam's reaction. "They are Mexican Free Tail cave bats. and they nest in the over pass bridge. Isn't it wonderful. It's the one time of year San An is insect free!" Shawn explained as he and Adam watched the bats.

"I've never seen anything like it." Adam spoke in an awe filled voice, as he continued to look up.

"Those are all males. The females nest at Bracken Cave, about twenty miles away. All told there are about twenty million bats. It's the largest bat colony in the world. They are here from March to October. That's why everything grows so well and mosquitoes and other insects that can harm crops are never an issue. The bats fly a thousand miles, just to give birth. A group of concerned citizens started conservation of the cave in nineteen ninety two. The cloud of bats is said to be thirty miles long and twenty miles wide. End of lesson." Shawn gave a laugh. He'd repeated what he'd read in a newspaper article, several years ago.

"It's just wonderful. Nature is a wonderful and beautiful thing. I'm so pleased you brought me here." He gave Shawn another kiss.

The bats overhead were quickly forgotten as Adam and Shawn lost themselves in passion filled kisses. Things came to a sudden halt when Adam let out a loud, slutty moan. Shawn had wormed his hand down Adam's jeans and was about to wrap it around Adam's cock.

Shawn's eyes flew ope and he took his hand out of Adam's pants. "Gotta stop before I rape you here and now." He spoke in breathy pants.

Adam gave a rumbled chuckle. "It's not rape, if I want you. I love that you brought me here and the bats were incredible, but I want you. Let's go home now?" Adam looked at Shawn with such lust, Shawn was tempted to just get a hotel room nearby.

Shawn stood. "Let's go, darlin'." He pulled Adam to his feet and pulled him in for a brief kiss. "Oh, and about the ring, you will be able to wear openly. Soon, I promise." He took Adam by the hand.

The couple nearly ran to the truck as the cloud of bats flew over the city, eating all the insects they could find. Shawn was always a careful driver, however, it didn't help when Adam's hand stroked his thigh, close to his dick.

"You ever been blown while driving, Shawnnie?" Adam's voice was low and lust filled.

Shawn laughed. "Well, I blew Kev, once, on one of our road trips, I was stoned at the time. I guess, to be honest, I blew Hunter more than once... when we were first married." He kept his eyes on the road.

Adam glanced around. Traffic was fairly light and the sun had set. He unfastened his seat belt and turned in his seat. The truck had a bench seat which made it much easier.

Adam put his right knee on the floorboard of the passenger side and his left leg was on the seat as he lay across the bench. Adam unbuckled Shawn's belt and unzipped his jeans.

Shawn was not about to object. He adjusted his hips a bit so Adam had better access. "Just keep your ass down, I don't want to get pulled... ah..." His words were cut off when Adam's hot mouth engulfed his cock.

Shawn let out a growl and placed his hand on the back of Adam's head. It was so sinful, but it felt so good as Adam bobbed his head.

In his current position it was tricky, but Adam finally managed to get Shawn's entire length down his throat. His eyes watered, however Shawn tasted so good it was worth it. Adam slowly slid his mouth up, he hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue up the thick vein on the underside of Shawn's dick.

Adam knew he'd done a good job when he heard Shawn inhale deeply with a slight moan. The truck had stopped and Adam could imagine Shawn trying to keep his face even as they waited at a stop light. He decided to be a bit wicked.

Adam hummed around Shawn's cock, then drove his tongue into the slit as his hand squeezed Shawn's balls.

Shawn growled and gripped Adam's blond hair. "Behave yourself, boy." But Adam could hear in Shawn's voice he was enjoying this.

Adam bobbed up and down on Shawn's shaft. When they turned onto the gravel road that led to the ranch, Adam had to keep his lips over his teeth. There was a real danger that he could accidentally bite Shawn's dick.

The blond felt the truck come to a halt. Adam knew in his lust filled mind they had not gone far enough to be at the ranch. He started to sit up to see if something was wrong.

Shawn held Adam's head in place. He also moved the seat back just a bit more. "You've got me too worked up to drive. Now finish, darlin'." Shawn growl was softer. His fingers tangled in Adam's hair with a much softer touch.

"Yes, Sir." Adam mumbled as his mouth latched back around Shawn's cock.

Shawn leaned back and pushed his hips forward. He wished there was more room so Adam to ride his cock. That would have to wait till they got to the ranch. He was also glad he'd sent Joe a text about stopping to see the bats. That way it wouldn't be strange to show up so late.

Adam went to work. Now that he knew there was no danger of biting Shawn's dick in two, he gently raked his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Adam swirled his tongue over the hard, mushroom shaped head of Shawn's cock.

"Oh darlin', getting close... suck it baby boy, suck my dick like a naughty, tainted angel." Shawn growled, his breath heated.

Adam whimpered as he worked Shawn's shaft deep in his throat. Shawn sure knew how to talk. It drove Adam's lust filled mind nearly insane.

Shawn kept his fingers buried in Adam's long, blond locks. He felt the coil in his groin. His only wish was, that he could drag it out, but his eruption was too close to stop. Adam's mouth was just too wonderful.

Adam could tell his lover was close. Shawn began to rock his hips. Adam hollowed his cheeks even more as he sucked his way up Shawn's cock. Adam fondled Shawn's balls as the hot silk of his mouth slid up Shawn's shaft.

"Oh, I'm gonna... argh!" Shawn couldn't help it as his cock erupted. Adam swallowed hard and fast as Shawn's sweet fluid filled his mouth. He made loud slurping sounds as he licked Shawn clean. If Adam never had anything but Shawn to eat, he would grow fat and happy.

Shawn moaned as Adam lapped up his offering. He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes, even though they were hidden under his well worn cowboy hat.

Adam reverently kissed the tip of Shawn's cock. He could still feel the occasional twitch. Adam tucked Shawn's cock back into place, zipped Shawn's jeans and refastened his belt.

When Adam sat back up, he had a sly smirk on his face. He wiped a bit of Shawn's cum from his chin and seductively licked it off his finger. He was fairly sure Shawn saw it all from under his hat.

"Mmm, that was a tasty snack." Adam had a bit of a teasing taunt to his voice. Adam then noticed Shawn had pulled off the road not far from the turn off to the ranch.

Shawn pushed his hat back off his brow with the tip of his fingers. His eyes were still filled with lust. He gave Adam a smile, with out a word, he gave Adam's hair a tug, and pulled his boy in for a deep kiss.

Adam whimpered, the tug on his hair was slightly painful, but he loved the demanding action. Especially from Shawn, because Adam trusted and loved him so much.

As Shawn's tongue lapped against Adam's he could not only taste Adam, but himself as well. Both men gave slight moans of pleasure. Finally they pulled away from the kiss, a thin string of spit kept their lips joined.

The string broke when Shawn spoke. He held Adam's face in his hands. "You are a very naughty, naughty boy. I ought to spank you when we get home." Even in the darkness Adam could see the glint in those heavenly turquoise eyes.

Shawn swore Adam's hazel eyes were lit with the fires of hope. "Maybe you should. But you know you liked it." Adam's tone was full of childish sass, almost a dare.

Shawn grinned. "I did. Let's get home, darlin'" He gave Adam a wink and another kiss.

Adam laughed and stayed next to Shawn. He laid his head on Shawn's shoulder. On the road to the ranch, he wasn't worried about seat belts.

"I love you, Shawnnie Bear. Are you really mad at me? For... a... blow?" Adam asked as they pulled up to the gate.

Shawn looked at Adam. "Of course not, darlin'. How could I be mad at that wonderful mouth..." He gave Adam yet another kiss, then spoke again. "Open the gate please?"

Adam kissed Shawn's cheek, and slid across the bench seat and got out. He punched in the code on the keypad. "Twelve forty one" Adam muttered to himself. Shaw drove through. Adam punched the code again. As the gates closed he got back into the truck.

Adam curled back up against Shawn with a content sigh. "Thirty miles to my babies. It must be awful for the guys and gals that have real kids." His head was on Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn nodded. "It's hard. I've seen boys in the locker room cry after talking to their kids on the phone. Joe took the dogs up to the main house, so we don't have to stop at his place to pick them up. Tired, darlin'?" He asked as Adam let out a yawn.

"Travel tired. My neck still isn't overly fond of traveling. It's better that it was, but still, I'll need that final surgery eventually. It didn't think it would bother me so much so fast." Adam explained as he rubbed his neck a bit. It really wasn't as bad as it was, before his forced retirement, but it did ache from time to time.

Shawn frowned with worried eyes. "Well.. that awkward position probably didn't help, darlin' But, I sure enjoyed it. I'll massage your neck later, if you want?" Shawn kissed the top of Adam's head as he drove.

"That would be great. Don't get the wrong idea, Shawn. I'm not in a lot of pain, it just aches, you know? I didn't mean to make you worry Poppa Bear." Adam snickered. He'd been waiting to use that nickname. He'd thought of it because Shawn tended to worry like a momma bear, but Shawn was _no_ momma, he was all man.

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Poppa Bear? Okay, I get it. I'm being over protective, but, it's because I love you. Know that I only want what's best for you." Shawn spoke softly to his fiancé.

Adam didn't have a chance to respond. Shawn had pulled up to the house. Joe had turned on a few lights so the house wouldn't be dark and unwelcoming.

Shawn grabbed their bags and laughed as Adam dashed for the door. When Shawn walked into the house, he laughed again. Adam was on the floor, buried under three very happy dogs. It was hard to tell who was happier to see who. As long as Adam laughed, that was all that mattered.

Shawn was surprised when Branny came to him and indicated he wanted to be picked up. Shawn bent down and picked up the older poodle.

"Wow, that means you _are_ part of the pack. Branny doesn't let just anyone pick him up." Adam smiled as Shawn gently held the older dog in his hands.

Shawn and Adam spent some time with the dogs. Later, while Adam settled his kids for the night, Shawn went over the mail in his office. Anything that looked important went to Shawn's accountant, but the rest waited until Shawn came home.

After nearly twenty years, Shawn had the mail sorting down to a rapid system. One thing he made sure of, anything sent by a fan was read. Usually he packed several letters and took them along to read while waiting for a flight. It might take a while, but eventually all fan mail was read.

"Dogs are settled. Mind if I shower?" Adam poked his head in Shawn's office.

Shawn smiled. "Good. No, go ahead. I'll be up soon. You're in my room." He gave Adam a wink.

Adam laughed. "Good. See you." He left to go upstairs.

Adam stood under the hot water. One arm rested up against the wall, and his forehead rested on said arm. The blond's eyes were closed as the hot, steamy water beat down on his aching neck and shoulder muscles.

The former wrestler smiled, eyes still closed, when he heard the shower door open. "Mind if I join you, darlin'?" Shawn whispered in Adam's ear. His naked body pressed against Adam's.

"Was hoping you would, sexy man." Adam's eyes were still closed, but his voice was filled with lust.

Shawn then saw where Adam's other hand was, and what he was doing. "You naughty little slut. Standin' there jerkin' yourself off. You thinkin' bout suckin' my cock?" Shawn tugged on Adam's wet hair. It wasn't a hard tug but it was firm.

Adam's heart beat faster. When Shawn was in sexy mode, Adam noticed his Texan accent was thicker and his voice raspier. It was incredibly sexy.

"Been so hard and hot since I swallowed you down my throat. Take me Shawnnie, make me yours, only yours." Adam's eyes remained closed, even when Shawn batted his hand away and took hold of Adam's rock hard cock himself.

"Oh, you are mine and I don't share. You are hard up aren't you?" Shawn teased with a growl and nipped Adam's shoulder at the same time he tugged on Adam's cock.

Shawn's actions made Adam's eyes fly open then flutter shut again as they rolled in pleasure. His body arched back against Shawn's. He could feel Shawn's own hard cock against his ass. He let out a moan mixed with a whimper.

Shawn let go of Adam's cock long enough to grab the bottle of body wash. Shawn squeezed out some of the slick liquid and rubbed it on his own shaft for lube.

"Can you handle it with without prep time, darlin'." Shawn's voice was still raspy and low, but his tone was soft as he spoke in Adam's ear.

Adam nodded and whimpered. "Do it, Shawnnie, just fuckin' do it." He thrust his hips, his body quivered with anticipation. The hot water still rained down on the couple.

Shaw spread Adam's ass cheeks apart. He couldn't resist, he bent down and swiped his tongue around the puckered hole. Adam moaned, Shawn groaned. Shawn's tongue felt so good. Adam tasted so good. Shawn made a note to himself to rim Adam sometime, but now he just wanted his cock in that delicious ass.

Shawn squeezed a bit more body wash down the crack of Adam's ass. He gripped his own cock with one hand to guide it to the waiting hole, and with the other, Shawn again took hold of Adam's cock.

Adam pressed back as Shawn thrust his hips. Adam's fingers clawed the tiles of the shower as Shawn's cock worked its way into Adam's tight heat. Shawn grunted as he thrust his hips. He held Adam by one hip as his other hand continued to work Adam's cock.

Adam braced himself, his palms on the tiled wall. The fact that he was so relaxed from being under the hot water, made it so it didn't hurt as much for Shawn to take him unprepared.

It wasn't long before Shawn was balls deep in Adam's hot heat. "So tight, darlin' You ready?" Shawn whispered in Adam's ear.

Adam nodded. "Do it, show me what a sexy man you are. I want you Shawnnie."

"I want you too, darlin'." Shawn responded. He gave a twisted tug on Adam's dick. It made Adam moan.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Adam and held his boy securely in place as he pulled back out of Adam. His other hand pushed down on Adam's shaft. Adam could only brace himself and hang on.

Shawn set a rather lazy pace of sliding in and out of Adam's tightness. The hot water rained down as Shawn licked, sucked and nibbled on Adam's neck and shoulders. Adam let Shawn knew how good it felt with whines, whimpers, mewls and moans.

Adam cried out when Shawn sucked on the skin behind his left ear. "Ohhhh, Shawnnie..." Adam cried out. He craned his neck to kiss Shawn.

Shawn kissed Adam, but made his boy turn back as to not over strain his neck. "Don't worry, darlin', you'll get yer kisses." He whispered into Adam's ear.

Adam rocked his body in tempo with Shawn's. He drove his cock deep in Shawn's hands when he thrust his hips forward. Adam drove Shawn's cock deeper in his channel when he arched back against Shawn.

Shawn made sure to stroke against Adam's bundle of nerves with his shaft. He knew when he did, Adam would let out the sweetest sounds of pleasure.

It was was wonderful, the hot water so relaxing. Shawn thrust in and out as well as worked Adam's cock in his hand. Adam wanted more, but he could feel he was on the brink.

"Cum for me, darlin'. Cum for Shawnnie." Shawn growled in Adam's ear. He could feel how close Adam was. The blonds breaths came harder and faster.

Shawn pressed Adam against the tiled wall. He gave his hips a hard thrust a hard tug on Adam's cock. Adam trembled in delight.

Adam loved the feeling of being pressed up against the tiles. The tiles were cooler than he thought and it felt good. He felt the coil in his groin was wound as tight as it could go, he needed Shawn to press his prostate one more time.

"Shawnnie, please... once more, just once more... oh please..." Adam whined over his shoulder.

Shawn knew what Adam needed, but he teased his boy. He worked his cock close to the bundle of nerves, but he didn't quite hit it. He loved feeling Adam's trembling frustration.

Adam let out a moan that was more like a howl. "Shawnnie, please. Need to cum... please... wanna cum for you Shawnnie..."

That was all Shawn needed to hear. "Cum for me then baby boy..." Shawn growled in Adam's ear as he rubbed his cock against the internal bundle of nerves that sent Adam over the edge.

Adam wailed in relief as his seed splattered against the tiles, over Shawn's hand and down his abdomen. Shawn quickly licked Adam's cum from his fingers before the shower washed it away.

As Shawn tasted Adam, Adam's muscles clenched down and held Shawn's cock like a pair of pliers. With a howl of his own, Shawn's shaft emptied into Adam. He pressed Adam against the tiles and shuddered as the last of the milky liquid drained from his cock. The shower washed it all away as the cum dripped.

"Oh Shawnnie... so good..." Adam spun around to face his lover. The water poured down and made him look like a hazel eyed water nymph.

Shawn took Adam by the hips, turned him around, pressed his back against the shower wall and held him in place. "I love you, darlin'." Shawn spoke over Adam's lips, then captured said lips in a kiss. They both sighed into the kiss.

Adam's arms went around Shawn's shoulders. His fingers slid into the wet coppery locks. As they kissed, the water grew a bit cooler.

Shawn quickly washed his body, while Adam washed his hair. Adam's fingers knew just where to scratch on Shawn's scalp. Luckily Adam had already washed his hair. The water had finally lost all it's heat. Shawn quickly turned off the water.

The Texan laughed. "Not often that water heater gets drained. Come on, darlin', you look so tired." Shawn stepped out of the shower and wrapped a huge bath sheet around his waist and had one ready for Adam.

Adam laughed when he stepped out of the shower and found himself wrapped in a huge, fluffy towel. "Don't want you to catch a chill. By the way, darlin', that was some of the best shower sex ever." Shawn pulled Adam in to stand between his legs.

Shawn had sat on the vanity counter. Adam let himself be pulled between Shawn's legs. "That was very nice. I love that shower, my neck feels so much better. Now, I am tired." Adam leaned in close to Shawn and put his head on Shawn's shoulder.

They towel dried their hair and did their evening grooming and teeth brushing. Before long, Adam and Shawn were curled up in Shawn's bed and slept deeply in each other's arms.

When Shawn woke up in the morning, he let Adam sleep. Shawn wore only a pair of jeans as he went downstairs. Shawn loved being home, even if only for a couple of days. Until Adam came along, he'd been toying with leaving the WWE, but now he enjoyed it even more, once again.

Shawn put on the coffee and poured fresh dog food into the three bowls and gave them fresh water as well. Shawn pulled on his boots and went out onto the porch. He left the door open for the dogs to follow if they wished.

The Texan took a deep breath. It was the fresh air of home that filled his lungs. He was so pleased when his mother's ring had fit Adam so perfectly. He took another deep breath and surveyed his ranch. Shawn knew he would have to spend time on Adam's mountain, and it would make a nice change of pace.

Shawn smiled when he felt Adam's arms snake around his waist. "It's beautiful, Shawnnie. I'm going to love calling this home." Adam whispered softly as he rested his chin on Shawn's shoulder.

"So is your mountain. How do you want to split the time?" Shawn asked as he turned to face Adam.

Adam smiled. "Dunno. I know you need to be here to check on things. Maybe spend holidays on the mountain? We'll worry about it later. All that matters is where you are; that's my home. Want some breakfast?" He gave Shawn a morning kiss.

Shawn nodded. "Let's just have cereal." He returned Adam's kiss. He then led Adam back into the kitchen of the ranch house.

Shawn put out the containers of cereal, milk, sugar, bowls and spooks while Adam fed the dogs their daily ration of wet food. Shawn hadn't been sure how much Adam gave each dog, so he'd only filled the dry food bowls.

"Thank for feeding them their dry food, and letting them out. So what's the plan for today?" Adam asked he cut up a banana over his bran flakes.

Shawn swallowed his sip of coffee. "Gotta meet with Joe, check on things, but that's it. Anything you want to do?" Shawn took a bite of his own fruit laced cereal.

Adam grinned. "Yeah, there is. Would you mind if I went riding while you meet with Joe?"

Shawn's brow arched. "Not at all. Ride Molly, she's sound with newer riders. By the way, your hand looks pretty." He gave Adam a wink. He noticed Adam kept his left hand on the table and let his eye wander to the ring from time to time.

Adam flushed. "I love it. I wish... well, soon enough. I hope I never bring shame on it. Shawn, you um... sure you're alright sharing my heart with Bret. My love for him will never go away. But, I _do_ love you. I... you are my soul mate." His words faded. It still worried him that Shawn would change his mind.

Shawn got up and knelt by Adam's chair. "Darlin', I am very sure of my place in your heart. There is no one else I would share it with. He was my friend, darlin', I miss him too. I am not ever going to leave you. If you've been worried that I'll get tired of sharing, well, I won't. I love you, Adam Joseph. When Shawn Michaels makes up his mind, a heard of wild elephants wouldn't change it." He leaned up and kissed Adam with all the love in his heart. It wasn't a sexual kiss, but it was passionate. Arms wrapped around each other.

Adam broke the kiss, his pretty eyes were filled with moisture. "I love you, Michael Shawn." He went back into the kiss with his own passion.

After breakfast, Shawn called Joe. He told his foreman to saddle Molly and bring her up to the house on the way. Adam went upstairs to dress for his ride.

Adam dressed in jeans, a long sleeved flannel shirt and a pair of blue cowboy boots. Bret had them specially made for Adam, to match a pair of boots he often wore. Adam was glad Shawn had let him store some things here.

Adam then dug out his hidden sketch pad and pencils. He hadn't drawn for ages, but he wanted to do a drawing of the old windmill, that wasn't far from the oil field. Shawn had told Adam it was his favorite place to talk to God. Adam wanted to try his hand at sketching it. He tucked the small five by seven sketch pad in the waist band of his jeans in the back. He put his pencil kit in his back pocket. Adam then went back downstairs.

Shawn grinned. "Lookin' hot there, cowboy. You know, I got those boots for Bret. He asked me to have his replicated for you. He got em right here in San An. Now all you need is..." Shawn paused and went to a closet in the hallway. He pulled out a straw cowboy hat.

Shawn clapped the hat on Adam's head. "... this. Now, you're complete. You takin' the dogs?" He asked as they walked out onto the porch.

Joe was walking up from the barn with Molly. "I'll take Tundra, but Shine and Branny can stay. They are used to that. Branny is too old and Shine doesn't like to leave Branny alone. I'll be back in a couple of hours, I love you." Adam gave Shawn a kiss as Joe arrived at the house with Molly. He smiled at the couple.

Adam mounted up and called to Tundra. The husky eagerly followed horse and rider. Shawn and Joe went into the house. Branny and Shine stayed on the porch. The sun felt good on Branny's old bones.

Joe and Shawn started to go over the numbers for the ranch. Eighty percent of Shawn's income from the ranch went directly to charity. Shawn was working on getting the ranch incorporated so he could get 501 (c) (3) status, so more money could go to charity and less on maintenance.

Adam got to the windmill and water tank. He dismounted and looked for a place to sit, after he tied Molly to the tree that had grown because of the water from the windmill.

Tundra lay in the shade, and Adam sat down next to him. Adam pulled out his sketch pad and pencils and went to work.

Joe had spent two hours with Shawn and had left when Shawn had gotten a phone call. When Shawn hung up, he sighed.

The phone call was good and bad. It meant he'd have to tell Adam something that would change their lives forever. Was that the good or the bad?


	21. Spear! Spear! Spear!

Shawn was just about to go saddle Bolt and go look for Adam, when he saw Adam ride toward the barn. Shawn walked to the barn with Shine and Branny on his heels.

"I was getting worried. You alright, darlin'?" Shawn took Molly and went to unsaddle her.

"I lost track of time. I didn't mean to make you worry. Shawn, what's wrong? I can see it in your eyes." Adam looked at Shawn with a worried eye, as he loosened the last strap of the saddle.

Shawn lifted the saddle from Molly's back hung it on the rack. He handed Adam a grooming brush. The two men started to brush Molly. "Well, I have some news. It's good, but it's also bad. Let's finish here, then we'll talk." His tone was serious as he looked at Adam.

Adam wished Shawn would just tell him now, but he tried not to panic. He carefully helped Shawn brush the dirt from Molly's coat. It didn't take too long with both of them working together. When they finished, Shawn turned Molly out in the paddock behind the barn with Bolt. Shawn hoped to one day get a foal from the two horses.

Hand in hand the engaged couple walked back to the house, followed by the dogs. Shawn sat down in one of the wrought iron chairs. It didn't matter that Adam was a grown man as Shawn pulled the younger man into his lap.

"Darlin, I have to tell you something, but I want you to hear me out. Then you can react." Shawn looked at Adam, his brow arched.

Adam knew any conversation that started like that meant bad news. "Okay, Shawn." Adam replied in an equally serious tone. He held on to Shawn tightly, as if to hold on to his heart and soul.

"You're going to have to go to Salem without me on Saturday. I have to fly to Florida on Thursday evening. I'm going to meet Hunter and his lawyer on Friday, to sign the final divorce papers. We have an appointment with a Judge. If we're lucky the divorce will be finalized. Then on Sunday, we'll fly out." Shawn explained.

Adam almost laughed in relief, it was good news. "Shawn, that's good. I'll just fly with you. I don't mind leaving early."

Shawn frowned. "Well, I guess this is the bad news. In order for me to leave, I had to promise Hunter, you'd do the house show in Salem on Saturday. Hunter was going to do it. So, I need to you to do this for us, understand?" He knew he should not have promised without asking Adam first.

Adam nodded. "Oh... okay. You know, I would have said yes, if you'd asked me first." He gave a pout. He didn't like to be forced to agree to things.

"I know, darlin'. I am sorry. I would have asked, but Hunter needed to know right away so he could confirm the appointment with the Judge. You will do it, won't you? It will mean you won't have to hide the ring very long." Shawn explained in a soft whisper and a gentle kiss.

Adam smiled. "I understand. I just wish I could be there for you. I know it won't be easy, Shawn. I know Hunter will have a place in your heart, like Bret does mine. You can call me. I'll just stay in San Antonio on Thursday. Save an extra drive into town. I'll go to Salem on Friday. Jay and Heath will be there. Is that okay with you?" Adam asked his fiancé with his own arched brow.

Shawn smiled at his boy. "I don't mind, darlin'. You'll be safe with Jason. I appreciate you understanding. I wish you could be with me too. No, it won't be easy, but, it's what is right. Both Hunter and I have moved on. But yes, he will be in my heart. I promise you one thing, darlin', our marriage will be so good. We will grow old together." Shawn gave Adam a passion filled kiss. So much so, they went upstairs and made love again.

It was Thursday afternoon. Shawn drove Adam to the Airport Hotel. Adam ran in and got a room, and left his bags to be taken to the room. Adam then rode to the airport with Shawn. He carried Shawn's bag, with a sad face.

"I just realized. This will be our first time apart since you rescued me." Adam spoke with a very sad frown as they walked to the airport.

"I know, darlin'. I thought about that. I hope it's the last time, and I hope the Judge signs the papers..." Shawn was halted when his phone alerted for a new text message.

They stopped at the entrance into the airport. Shawn read his text aloud. "Shawn, can Adam keep an eye on Seth while we're in Fla? HHH."

Adam nodded. "Sure. He can room with me if he wants. I booked a king suite, the couch pulls out to a bed. Tell him to have Seth call or text me. I'll be at the hotel around ten tomorrow tonight."

Shawn smiled. "That's nice of you. You don't have to though, don't feel obligated, darlin'." They entered the airport.

Adam and Shawn headed for the Delta check in. Adam spoke. "I really don't mind. It would give me a good chance to go over his spot with Dean and Roman for RAW. Seth seems like a good kid, and I know what it's like to feel lonely on the road."

"I appreciate it, so will Hunter. I'll text him. Well darlin', I have to go to my gate. I hate that you can't come to the gate and see people off anymore. I'll try to get a fight out Saturday, if not, on Sunday. Be a good boy, and don't forget the ring. Have fun with Jason and Heath. Thanks again about Seth." Shawn held Adam by the hips. They had stepped in to a more private corner.

Adam tried not to cry, he was a grown man for fucks sake. Still, his hazel eyes filled with tears. "I will. I'll miss you Shawnnie Bear. Try to come Saturday. You be careful, and I am with you in spirit. You are doing the _right_ thing. It's not for me, not for us, but for _you_. I love you." His voice cracked with the emotions he felt.

Shawn leaned in and kissed Adam. "Please, smile for me, darlin'. I want to see that smile when I close my eyes. You will be in my heart. I love you." When the kiss broke, Adam gave Shawn one of his most beautiful smiles.

The couple kissed once more. Then Shawn turned away and left. It was hard. Adam managed not to let the tears fall as he watched his man walk away. Adam only wished he hadn't noticed how cute Shawn's ass was as he walked. Adam sighed it would be a long few days.

On Friday night, Adam's plane landed safely in Salem, Oregon. He was both happily surprised and shocked. Jason, Heath and Seth were at the airport to pick him up. Adam didn't know they were going to be there, but he was glad to see them.

Adam was also thankful he had put his new engagement ring on his chain with his wedding and engagement rings from Bret. He'd done it on the plane while he thought about it. Adam wondered now if Bret had put the thought in his head to protect him.

Jason and Adam hugged like long, lost brothers. Adam then hugged Heath and shook hands with Seth. "You surprised me guys. I was going to take a cab." Adam laughed as Heath and Seth both tugged at his suitcase. Heath finally relented to Seth.

Jason drove to the Grand Hotel. Adam checked into his king suite. Seth followed and carried both his and Adam's bags. After Adam checked in, Jason and Heath went to their room to freshen up. They were going to a late dinner in the private Liberty Room, which Jason had arranged.

Just as Adam was about to unlock his hotel room door, Seth spoke up. "Are you sure about this, Adam? I really don't mind staying alone. It's just... Hunter worries you know?" He looked so boyish, almost afraid. So different from the Seth Rollins the fans knew, this was Colby Lopez.

Adam smiled at the younger man. He could see Seth must put up with a lot because of his relationship with Hunter. "I really don't mind, Seth. I like the company..." He opened the door and waved Seth in.

They stepped right into the living room area of the suite. There was a large leather couch, an over sized chair, a television, wet bar and work desk. Every thing was done in soft beige colors and was very relaxing. Seth set his bag down along with Adam's.

Adam continued. "I used to never like having a roommate when I was wrestling, but now, I hate being alone. I got used to being with Bret. It's actually the first time Shawn and I have been apart since he rescued me a couple of months ago." Adam spoke frankly.

Seth looked relieved. "I can understand that. Thanks, I do appreciate it. It's been hard... so many of the guys love Shawn and blame me. All I know is, I love Hunter, it just... happened. Adam, um... you don't have to answer, but are you and Shawn... together?" He once again was so childlike as he looked at the veteran.

Adam had picked up his bag, and put it down in the bedroom. He noticed the king sized bed, television and armoire. There was also an en suite bathroom. All in the same beige and brown colors. It wasn't drab, it was warm and inviting.

Seth had sat down on the couch. Adam leaned in the bedroom doorway. "Seth, nobody knows this and I mean nobody, not Jason, not Heath, nobody. Well, I guess, Jeff kinda knows, but he does not know _this_. If you tell, I will make life _hell_ for you, understand?" Adam looked hard at Seth.

"I understand, Adam. You can trust me, especially anything that has to do with Hunter and Shawn. I swear on my love for Hunter. Tell me, then it will leave my mind." Seth looked just as hard at Adam.

Adam nodded. His heart told him trust Seth. "Yes, Shawn and I are together. We're going to get married, soon I hope. Just like you and Hunter. Seth, are you prepared to share Hunter's heart with Shawn? I mean, a part of Hunter will always love Shawn. I share my heart with Hunter, and Shawn shares mine with Bret. Understand what I am asking?" He'd reached over and taken Seth's hand in his. This was an important moment between the two men.

Seth looked at the older man. "Yeah, I knew Shawn would always have a place in his heart, but..." Seth was halted by Adam.

"No, Seth, there is _no_ but. I'll try to explain. See... Shawn shares my heart with Bret, but, I worked hard to let Shawn know he had his own place in my heart and soul. You have to let Hunter do the same. He loved Shawn, still does, but in a much different way than he loves you. You have to let him know it's okay for him to keep a piece of Shawn's love in his heart. It has nothing to do with his love for you. But, if you try to kick Shawn out, Hunter will eventually resent it. Shawn was his first love, you can never take that from him. It's part of why he's able to love you now. I know it's complicated, but just be secure in _your_ place. Trust me, just because he keeps Shawn in his heart, doesn't mean he doesn't fully love you. Shawn said to me, the he couldn't love me me if I pushed Bret out of my heart. So, I willingly share my heart and I let him have Hunter in his. I'm not good at putting it in words, but you tell Hunter that you'll share his heart with Shawn and you will see what it means. He will love you even more. Trust me." Adam tried to explain it, but he was bad at it, or so he thought.

Seth looked at Adam. "Thank you, Adam. I finally understand. I thought if he had Shawn in his heart, he wouldn't have room for me. I was asking him to forget an important part of his life. That was selfish and wrong. He has to keep Shawn in his heart. I am such a jealous fool. Look, you go to dinner, I need to Skype with Hunter. I can call room service. Thank you, Adam, and I mean it. I promise, not a word about you and Shawn. I hope we can be friends." The younger Superstar hugged the older Legend.

"You will see a difference in Hunter. Thanks for keeping our secret. I hope we can be friends too. Listen, in case we miss each other don't forget, I need to meet with you, Dean and Roman at the arena on Sunday." Adam returned the hug.

Adam hurried off to his bathroom. He quickly freshened up and changed into a nice maroon button down shirt and put on his black blazer. He waved to Seth who was on Skype with Hunter. Adam hoped to talk to Shawn later himself, but there was a four hour time difference and Shawn would probably be asleep by the time he finished dinner with the Resos.

The Liberty Room was decorated like an English, Victorian era cigar club. It was cozy. Adam indulged in a beautiful bleu cheese salad with pears and raspberry vinaigrette and an order of fish and chips. Jay and Heath shared a huge steak for two, garlic potatoes and fresh garden peas. It was all delicious.

As the three friends ate, they caught up with what they had been doing. It killed Adam not to tell his news, but he also knew poor Jason had a habit of gossiping as did Heath. They weren't vicious, just forgetful at what was supposed to be secret.

"... so then, Reigns will spear the hell outta Rollins and Ambrose. Vince really wants him over, this should help. It gives him a heel vibe while still being a face." Adam explained the idea he'd come up with for RAW.

"Sounds a bit like something Edge would do. You were the most over heel in the business." Jason gave Adam a pat on the back.

Adam nodded. "But, I had help. My emotions came from real life. Edge was fighting back about Jeff. Roman doesn't have that to draw from."

Jason's smile faded. "I know, buddy. I just wish I'd have gotten there sooner that night. I'll never ever forgive myself. You were so... broken... and beaten..." His words faded, Heath put his hand on his husband's leg in comfort.

"Jaybird, don't. It's over. You _were_ there when I needed you most. You would have wound up hurt. Jeff was so stoned. I'm glad you were there to pick up the pieces. I love you, brother, so stop it." Adam leaned over and kissed Jason on the cheek.

Jason smiled. "Love you, too. So, what's the game this week, baby?" He asked Heath about the show he hosted for the network called WWE Game Night.

Heath laughed. "Twister. Big E will be playing. That alone should be entertaining. Addy, would you play sometime? Maybe in a couple of weeks when we play Rock Em, Sock Em Robots?" He looked at Adam with hope.

"I'd love to. Remember when we used to play with your brother's game? I won, a lot." Adam teased Jason and winked at Heath.

The three friends arranged to meet later the next day, then parted ways. When Adam got to his room, he moved silently, Seth was sound asleep. He had a smile on his face.

Adam went to the bedroom and closed the door. He changed into a pair of sleeping pants and crawled into bed. He really wished he could talk to Shawn. Just as he picked up his cell phone, Adam nearly jumped out of his skin, he had just received a text message. He immediately looked. _"Hey, darlin'. Call me, no matter what time. Love you, Shawnnie Bear."_ Adam laughed that he'd signed off as Shawnnie Bear.

Shawn smiled as he lay in his Tampa hotel bed. His cell phone had rung. "Hello, darlin'. You alright?"

" _I'm fine, how are you? I worried about you flying alone."_ Adam replied with a smile to his voice.

Shawn laughed. "I made it. I think the lady next to me thought I was psycho when I held on to my pillow. Say, what did you tell Seth? Hunter has been giddy all night. He dragged me to six jewelry stores before he found a ring for Seth. Oh, and that is for your ears only."

Adam laughed and sank down further in his bed. _"Okay, I won't say a word..."_ Adam went on to tell Shawn about the conversation he'd had with Seth, about sharing Hunter's heart. _"... When I left for dinner, he was already on Skype with Hunter. I got back just now, he's sound asleep with a smile on his face. Guess I actually said the right thing for once. I love you, Shawnnie Bear. I am so lonely in this big bed. Wait! I just... what happened with the Judge?"_ Adam slapped his forehead. He'd nearly forgotten why Shawn had gone to Florida in the first place.

"I was wondering when you'd remember. Everything is good, baby. Hunter and I will be free in thirty days. We both forgot that finalizing takes thirty days from the Judge signing the papers. So in one month, we can get married. You still just want to go to the Court House? We can have a wedding if you want?" Shawn spoke with a happy voice.

" _Oh babe! I am so happy. Are you alright, Shawn? Really? I know how much you loved him."_ Adam's voice went from happy to worried.

Shawn shook his head, his boy was so sweet. "Yeah, darlin'. Been said a lot now, but our marriage was over a long time ago. It is a bit sad that we wasted years being miserable. But now, we are both happier. We had a good time tonight, as friends. We haven't had that in a long time. We _are_ better friends than husbands. Now, answer my question."

Adam smiled. _"I'm glad, Shawn. I really am. Good that you had fun tonight. No, Court House is fine. We can have Jay and Heath and who you want as witnesses. Maybe Vinnie Mac. Shawnnie, when are you flying in?"_ Adam hoped for tomorrow.

"Well, I hope tomorrow. Baby, it might be a few days. There is a tropical storm off the coast. Hunter hopes we can get out tomorrow before it affects the flights. If not, it might be Monday or even Tuesday. I won't take a stupid risk." Shawn sighed, he knew Adam would now be upset and he wasn't there to comfort him.

Adam's eyes teared up. _"I need to watch the news. I miss you, but yeah, don't take a risk to get here. Just let me know and I'll be there to pick you up. RAW is in Sacramento, maybe just go there?_ " He wished he was in Florida more than ever.

"It won't be that long, darlin'. Don't cry, baby. I will be with you soon. Just keep in mind, I'm free now. As soon as we are together, we will show off that ring. I promise, darlin'. I'm sorry, but I'm fallin' asleep, it's been a long day." Shawn yawned into the phone.

Adam yawned too. _"Yeah, babe, I am tired too. Okay, you know me so well. I am crying without you. I love you, Shawnnie Bear. Sleep well, my love. Shawn be careful with the storm. I will wait a week if it means you're safe."_ Adam sniffed and bucked himself up. He wanted to be brave for Shawn.

Shawn stretched his lean body and yawned. "I love you, my darlin'. I'll be careful. Be my brave boy. Sleep well. I will call you tomorrow. Good night, sweetheart."

" _I love you. Good night, babe. Talk to you tomorrow."_ Adam and Shawn both ended their calls at the same time.

In the morning, Seth thanked Adam, but decided he would go to a room of his own. "... So, thanks again for the help with Hunter. You were right. After I told Hunter I would share his heart, his entire mood changed. He thought I was jealous. You really helped. I can stay by myself. I'm a big boy." Seth laughed, he too was much happier.

"I'm glad I could help. You know about the storm?" Adam asked as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

Seth nodded. "Yeah. I told Hunter to stay put till it was safe. I also told him to mind Shawn. I know he won't be stupid like Hunt can be. You know what I mean?" He gave Adam a laugh and zipped his bag shut. He was ready to leave.

Seth and Adam hugged and Seth left. Adam settled in to get things ready for the house show that night. It would be harder without Shawn to banter with.

That night, Edge and Cole played off each other fairly well. However, they both missed HBK. They did manage to set up the Cutting Edge for RAW on Monday and ticket sales increased.

The tropical storm hit the west coast of Florida with a bang. Shawn even had to take shelter at the hotel with the other guests in the restaurant on the ground floor. Hunter was at their former home. It was fairly secure and further from the ocean than Shawn's hotel.

Shawn was only able to talk to Adam once before cell phone service went out. Adam was glued to any television he could find, along with Seth and others who's family were in the danger zone.

Chris Jericho worried about his three kids. Even though he was gay, he'd wanted children. He found a sweet lady, Jessica, who agreed to carry his children. They had a son and twin girls. Jessica had given up any claim on the children and was now happily married with children of her own.

Chris had a live in nanny, an older lady named Melissa who loved them as if they were her own grandchildren. AJ Styles stood by his lover and worried right along with Chris.

On Monday morning, Chris, AJ, Seth and Adam stood around the TV in the hotel lobby. They were soon joined by the Big Show, who lived on the same Florida street as Jericho.

" _The storm as decreased and warnings have been lifted. Fights should resume in twenty four hours. There was some damage to three of the runways. Repairs are rapidly being made..."_ The news report continued, but there was nothing else new.

The five men all let out long held in breaths. "We got lucky again. The storms seem to break up once they hit land on our side of the coast." Chris stated to Show.

Adam leaned over to Seth. "Well, they will miss RAW but they are safe."

Seth nodded. "I hope they can call soon. I'll feel better when I hear Hunter's voice." He had a worried tone to his voice.

Before Adam could respond, four cell phones rang at the same time. Chris, Show, Seth and Adam answered and walked away from each other in order to talk.

"Hey, Shawnnie Bear. Are you alright?" Adam asked as he sat down at a back corner table in the hotel restaurant.

" _I'm fine, darlin'. It got a little windy, but we were safe in the restaurant. Hunter rode it out fine too. We're going to fly out tomorrow morning. We will be there at noon. If anything changes, I'll let you know."_ Shawn spoke through a crackly connection.

Adam thought Shawn sounded good, but tired. He thanked God that Shawn was unhurt. "We've been glued to the TV. I'm so glad you are okay. I'll be there to meet your flight. What about RAW? I will miss my HBK!" He tried not to whine, but it still came out that way.

" _I'm sorry, darlin'. You can do RAW. You don't need me for the brilliant Cutting Edge. Did you rehearse it yesterday?"_

Adam nodded but forgot Shawn couldn't see him. "Yeah we did. Roman is so much better when Vince stays out of his mouth, but I didn't say that." Adam laughed into the phone as did Shawn.

" _Yeah, Hunter says the same. I'll be watching, I promise. God, I am missing you, lying naked in my arms. Just know that when I am done with you tomorrow night, you ain't gonna be able to walk on Wednesday."_

Adam swallowed hard. Shawn's voice had gone low and husky. Adam moaned into the phone. "Oh, I am gonna hold you to that. I'm missing you too. You're not leaving me behind again. I hate to say this but I gotta get to the arena. I'd rather talk to you, but one of us has to work." He laughed happily.

Adam heard Shawn laugh. _"I know, darlin'. I love you. I'll be watchin' later. Hunter and I are going to the sports bar to watch. I didn't wanna go to the house and he didn't wanna come to the hotel, so this is better. Pull your left ear for me. Go make me proud baby boy. I. Love. You."_ Shawn made a kissing sound.

Adam kissed his phone so Shawn could hear it. "I love you, Shawnnie Bear. Fly safe. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll pull my ear. I'll give Cole heck, just for you. Say hi to Hunter for me. Shawn, I love you."

Both men whispered another I love you, then the call ended. Adam swiped his eyes. He never realized how emotional a grown man could get about love. But, he'd cried with Bret too.

Adam got a cup of coffee to go and grabbed a taxi to take him to the seven thousand seat arena of Corban University. It was a smaller venue, but it was totally sold out. There would be no empty seats on television.

As the venue was smaller, and because the weather was beautiful, catering had been set up outside, under a huge tent. It was also surrounded by a high fence. It protected the boys and girls from being interrupted by well meaning fans.

Adam had gotten his red folder from Vince and Kevin Dunn. He went to catering, grabbed a cup of coffee and a couple of roast beef sandwiches. Adam sat down at an empty table to eat and go over the show.

It wasn't long before a large, dark shadow fell over Adam. "Adam? Sorry to disturb you, but can I get some help, or more like advice?" Roman Reigns asked in a very polite tone.

Adam raised his sunglasses, looked up at Roman and smiled. "Sure, Roman. Please, do sit down. What can the old Edgemeister do for you?" He liked Roman. He saw a lot of himself in the Samoan. Adam wished the fans would see Roman's potential.

"Thanks..." Roman paused to sit. He had a cup of coffee and a plate of food as well. "What am I doing wrong, Adam? I mean I know I am still ring green, but I think I have wrestling skills. I need mic work, but still... it seems like the harder I try, the more the fans hate me. If it wasn't for Dean, I'd be lost." Roman sighed deeply and looked so sad.

Adam felt bad, he knew how hard Roman tried. "I'm going to tell you some hard truth, Roman. It's the same with you as it is for Cena. Fans did love him, then Vince decided John was going to be the face of the company. He forced John down their throats. Cena hardly ever lost, won nearly every title and was in every main event. Vince has done the same with you. One difference is, John has the mic skills, Vince didn't have to put words in his mouth. Several of us think Vince should just let you do your own promos. Yeah, you'll probably be the shits at first, but the more you do it, the better you will get. If not, then you need someone like Heyman to be your voice, like he is for Brock..." Adam paused to sip his coffee and take a bite of his sandwich.

Roman chewed his own bite thoughtfully. "So, how do I tell Vince to let me cut my own promos? Dean and Seth have said the same. I know I can do it. When I'm alone or with Dean, I cut promos on everything. I need to turn heel, or at least do like you did; a face with heel motives. How did you do that? I'm not blowing smoke up your ass, you were fucking great at that."

Adam smiled, a bit shyly, compliments embarrassed him. "To be honest, Roman, it came from real emotions..." Without a lot of intimate details, Adam explained about Jeff. Adam then explained how he used Edge to fight back. Roman listened intently and soaked up the words like a sponge and Adam provided the liquid he needed.

"... so, you need to find your darkest memory, one that really hurt you and let Roman fight for Joe. Understand?" Adam looked hard at Roman.

Roman frowned. "I'm sorry that happened to you. But, that does explain a lot. So I guess then, eventually it just became who Edge was. So I will work on taking Vince's words and making them my own. Dean is good, he can help, too. Now, about the spear. The fans always knew when it was coming. Your crouch, the crazy eyes, the hair tugging. I don't want to copy that. Any ideas on what I can do. Get the crowd to chant spear, spear, spear like they did for you?" He looked at Adam with hope.

Adam took another bite of sandwich. He chewed, swallowed and spoke. "Hum, that's a poser. You have your Superman punch. Maybe save it, use it to set up the spear. What you will have to do is, after the Superman punch, wait them to sell, then get up. That's when you spear them. Always do a spear after a punch, even if you miss. Never hit a spear without the punch, and never do a punch without the spear. I will guarantee eventually, as soon as you hit the Superman punch, the will call for the spear. It needs a name... super spear or something, also, always, always go for the pin after the move. No... no... not super spear. It should be the Samoan spear or Empire spear. Think about it. What ever you call it, HBK and Edge will get it over." He spoke like the wise veteran he was.

Roman's mouth fell open. "Fucking hell, Cena was right. You are the Einstein of this business. Samoan Spear flows better. I gonna do that tonight in our segment, is that okay?"

Adam fought the flush from the compliment. "Thanks, Roman. It's just experience. You'll be there one day. Yeah, it's fine with me, but go over it with Dean and Seth. I'll be out of the way, so I don't care if you cut them in two. I'll heads up Cole to call it the Samoan spear. Or how about the Samoan Super Spear, that gets both moves, but avoids just calling it a super spear, that's too trite."

Roman nodded. "Yeah, that's even more brilliant. Thanks, Adam. I really appreciate your help and advice. I'll go find Seth and Snuggles... oh fucking hell.. I did not just say that. Oh Adam, please... never, ever let Dean know I said that, please?" Roman's eyes begged Adam.

Adam patted Roman's shoulder. "No worries, Roman. Lips are sealed. I'm glad you and Dean are happy. I can't wait till the wedding. Hawaii is beautiful. Bret and I had a place there for a few years. Too bad we sold the house, you could have used it." Adam shook hands with Roman as the younger man got up to leave.

Roman grinned. "Thanks. Yeah it's great that our wedding date worked out when we will all be in Hawaii. Vince is giving us ten days off too. Thanks again, Adam. See you later." Roman left to find Dean and Seth.

Adam wrote down Samoan Super Spear on the top of the page. He wanted to be sure to tell Cole to push Roman's new move. It made him feel good that the younger talent came to him for help and advice. He also made a note to talk to Hunter about Roman, having his own voice. He felt if Roman was given a chance, he could be the next face of the company; maybe even bigger than Cena.

Adam finished up and went to go do the advance promos for Sacramento. He missed Shawn desperately, Edge and HBK worked so well together. So well, that if they were still wrestling, it would be a hell of a feud.

Adam worked hard that afternoon. By four he was miserable, mostly from missing Shawn. He went back to catering and got a huge glass of fresh brewed iced tea, and a plate of chicken stir fry with fried rice. He sat at the same table he'd occupied earlier that day.

Just as he took a bite, his cell phone rang. He tried to answer with a mouth full of food "Hellwo, Adwam Copelwand" The number didn't come up as anyone he knew. Adam swallowed quickly.

The raspy voice on the other end of the phone laughed. _"Chew your food and don't talk with your mouth full, darlin."_

"Shawn! Where are you calling from? Are you alright?" Adam was surprised but worried, why wasn't Shawn on his cell phone.

" _I'm fine. I'm at the house. Hunter said I could look it over, make sure I have all I want. He's out shopping or something. I forgot to charge my phone last night. I'm gonna make this quick. Our flight will land in Seattle at one o' clock tomorrow afternoon. Pick me up?"_ Shawn asked his fiancé.

Adam was relieved that Shawn was alright. "You bet, with bells on. I am miserable without you. I haven't slept very well. I love you, Shawnnie Bear." Adam tried not to sound sad.

" _Me either, baby boy. I'll be with you soon, one more night. I gotta go, darlin'. Meeting Hunter at the sports bar so I can watch my boy on RAW. I'll see you tomorrow, darlin. I love you, bye."_ Shawn's raspy voice sounded sweet in Adam's ear.

Adam kissed the phone. "I love you, my sexy man. Have fun with Hunter. See you tomorrow. Bye, babe." He ended the call, just as Jason and Heath joined him.

"Shawn?" Jason asked, brow raised. He and Heath sat down with their drinks and full plates.

"Yeah. He and Hunter will fly in tomorrow. Keep me company tonight? Dinner after the show?" Adam looked at his friends like a lost puppy.

Jason looked at Heath, who gave a slight nod. "Of course we will. We were going to ask you anyway. Say, we heard about the Samoan Super Spear. If that won't get Reigns over, nothing will. He's a good kid. He will make a good leader in the future. Mark said so as well last week. Can't get a bigger endorsement than that. Say, why is the Cutting Edge last instead of a match?" Jason asked with a bite of his food.

Adam put down his glass of tea. "I didn't know Mark said that, it's highest possible endorsement. Dunn's idea. You know avoid wrestling on a wrestling show as much as possible. It counts as a main event because of the beat down on Seth and Dean." He explained with a shrug.

"That's good. Say have you heard? Jericho is taking Styles to meet his kids tomorrow. Vince gave all the Tampa folks two days to go home and check on things. Jericho never lets anyone meet his kids." Jason spoke in a low whisper to Adam.

Adam was glad now he hadn't told Jason his news. He loved Jason, but hated his lose mouth. "I know his kids, quite well. But yeah, AJ must be more than a causal boyfriend. Gosh, you'd think there would be a better word than that. Lover works, but it's so... personal. Boyfriend is so... high school." Adam tried to keep Jay from telling more gossip.

Later that evening, Edge came out to his intro music and pyro, to be introduced as a commentator. He wore a pair of Bret's Gucci sunglasses, a dark gray shirt, steel blue tie and black suit. He wore his usual black sneakers with the white toes. Adam carried his red folder. He no longer did the rock horn with his fingers, but he did the Edge strut as the crowd cheered wildly. They loved having Edge back in the WWE.

In Tampa, Florida, Shawn and Hunter sat at a table in a sports bar. The huge television was tunned to Monday Night Raw. Shawn grinned when Adam appeared on the screen. Edge and Cole explained that HBK had the night off. Edge then introduced the Spanish announce team.

"I am really impressed with Adam. I hope he will stay. JBL can go to SmackDown with Jerry. They like working together." Hunter spoke as he watched the TV.

Shawn grinned. "Oh, I think he will. We're getting married. But, that's for your ears only right now. We're both happier now, Hunter. But, I want you to know, my love for you was real and true. I never once strayed. Thank you for many happy years, Paul."

Hunter smiled softly. "I loved you, too. I never strayed till Seth, but we were over before that. I'm glad you found love with Adam. I'm not really surprised, you two belong together.. Thank you, Michael." He gave Shawn's hand a squeeze.

The now divorced couple made their final peace with each other and it felt good. Both men were better able to relax and enjoy the show.

Edge and Cole did a very good job. They both missed HBK, but they managed to play off each other. Michale Cole took on Shawn's role of defending the faces, and Edge promoted the heels.

When the show went into commercial breaks, Edge signed autographs for fans behind the announce desk. He really enjoyed being among them again.

It was time for the Cutting Edge with the former members of the Shield. During the commercial break a team of set decorators quickly turned the ring into the set for the segment. They covered the ring canvas with a Rated R logo carpet and arranged four stools, one for Edge, across from the three, Dean, Seth and Roman would sit on.

The crowd applauded and cheered for Edge as he stood in the ring, Adam tugged on his left ear and smiled at the camera. Shawn grinned. He mouthed an unnoticed "I love you" at the TV.

Edge introduced each member of The Shield. Seth was first, followed by Roman, then Dean, who was the current WWE Champion. Edge explained they would compete for the title at the next pay per view, Battleground.

Edge began by asking the three former teammates questions. It went rather smoothly. Then Edge started the heel in questions. Edge, of course, wanted to see them argue.

Soon the three opponents were on their feet yelling at each other. Edge stood up and walked away from the three former teammates. Edge leaned against the ropes and wickedly smirked at the chaos he had caused.

Seth threw the first punch at Roman. Dean then punched Seth. Dean hit Roman then Seth again. Edge just laughed.

Shawn watched proudly and Hunter beamed. He groaned whenever Seth was hit, but he too was very proud of his boy.

It was time for Roman to hit his Superman punch, spear combo. Adam was so anxious to see how his idea worked, he simply forgot to get out of the ring.

Roman Superman punched Seth, the moved to prepare to spear him. Adam suddenly remembered he was supposed to be out of the ring.

Then something terrible happened.

Roman ducked his head to spear Seth. Instead of Seth, he speared Adam; hard. Adam went down with a sickening thud. Roman was horrified, Seth and Dean froze. The crowd went silent.

Adam lay on the Rated R rug, spread eagle, eyes closed.

Adam didn't move, not even a twitch.


	22. FEAR!

_**A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am going to have to go the hospital this week for some tests. NOTHING major, I have a skin wound that won't heel and we need to find out why and how to treat it. I am not sure how long I will be in the hospital, I may have the test and come home the same day, or I could be there a week or more. I will NOT be able to update during that time. While the hospital stay only costs me 10 Euros per day, internet access is 50 Euros a week... and if I am only there a few hours... that is a waste of money I can't afford. Plus I hate to risk taking my laptop back and forth, and it could get stolen. I hope you will understand and bear with me if I miss a few updates. Hopefully I won't miss any, but I wanted to tell you just in case. THANK YOU so much. I love my loyal and faithful readers and reviewers, and my readers who don't review, I love you just as much! I APPRECIATE YOU ALL. All the best for a blessed day, Lady Dragonsblood._

Shawn's heart stopped beating. "Get up, baby. Please, get up." He spoke to the screen. As RAW went off the air, Adam was surrounded by officials and trainers. He still had not opened his eyes or moved.

Shawn grabbed Hunter's arm "I don't care _how_ you do it, get me to Adam, _now_!" He wasn't asking, he was telling. His eyes were wide with fear and concern.

Hunter saw the fear in Shawn's eyes. He'd seen it before, when He and Shawn were first married. Hunter had blown his quad, Shawn had the same fear in his eyes for him.

Shawn was in a near panic. He'd called several numbers, but no one answered. That only increased his fears. "Nobody is pickin' up their fuckin' phones." His eyes held a fire.

Hunter looked at Shawn. "Shawn, they are at RAW, no phones are on. Remember, phones go off when RAW starts. Come on, let's get you to the airport. I'll bring your things tomorrow. Just call the hotel and have them pack your bags and tell the clerk I have your authority to pick them up. I'll charter you a plane if I have to." Hunter stood. He could tell by the way the trainers looked, just before the show went off their air, that what had happened wasn't planned, and wasn't a work. Adam was hurt; _badly_.

"Thanks, Hunt." Was all Shawn could manage. He too had seen the expressions on the trainer's faces. Add to that, the fact that Cole had not uttered a word. Shawn knew Adam was hurt, he just didn't know how bad. Shawn prayed for his beloved.

As they left the sports bar, Shawn overheard one of the guys at the bar. "Who watches that fake crap. That guy is probably at the bar by now, getting drunk and drugged up. Shame that kids look up to fakes like that." The guys around him laughed and nodded in agreement.

Shawn lost it.

The HBK of the early days erupted. Shawn went up to the guy and grabbed his shirt in both hands. Hunter let him, but was ready to protect Shawn, like he had so many times before. Only difference was, this time, Shawn was stone cold sober, which made him even _more_ dangerous.

"Listen buddy, it might be scripted, but there ain't nothin' _fake_ about it. We are athletes, we train hard, every day. We are gone from our family and loved ones over three hundred nights a year. You think it's fake? Ask my friend Darren Drozdov how it feels to be paralyzed from the neck down. Ask the families of guys like Pero Aguayo, Junior, Mike DiBiase and Owen Hart, how it felt to watch them _die_ in the ring. All to entertain _bastards_ like you. I've broken my back, he blew out his quad and Hunter kept fuckin' wrestling to finish the match. When the Doctor heard that, he said it was impossible, but Hunter did it. That guy, who you think is now at the bar is my fiancé. He has a broken neck, yet he came back work around wrestling because he loves it. We love entertaining people. I hope your kids _do_ watch, because at least they have a good, decent hero to look up to. Don't you _ever_ call it fake again. Understand me, boy? You'd better, because if Adam is hurt, I will come back and _show_ you how fuckin' fake it is. Now grow up and have some respect for something you wouldn't have the guts to do! Hunter, let's go before I clock this asshole!" Shawn roughly let the man go. His turquoise eyes burned like blue fire, his face red. Shawn was furious.

Hunter took Shawn by the shoulders and walked him out of the bar. However, he turned and gave the man the same look of near hatred as they left.

The men at the bar just stared after Shawn and Hunter. The man who had spoken scoffed a bit. The bar tender leaned over the counter and spoke to his customer.

"That was Shawn Michaels and Hunter Helmsley. I would be _worried_ if I were you. He was right, wrestling isn't fake. Now leave, before I throw you out. Don't _ever_ come back. By the way, Darren Drozdov is my cousin." The bartender stared the man down just as hard as Shawn had.

The man got up to leave. "I'm sorry." He muttered before he left. A couple of his buddies went with him. After they left, a few patrons clapped softly.

The bartender spoke loudly. "I ask everyone here, raise their glass and give a thought for Edge." That was all he said, but he meant it. He hoped Adam fared better than Darren had.

Hunter and Shawn were in a taxi, headed for the Tampa airport. Both men were on their phones. Shawn to the hotel, who agreed to give Hunter his bags, and Hunter to the airlines.

Shawn had tried several more times to call people in Sacramento, but to no avail. That only made Shawn worry more than it had before. He also knew no one would think to call him, because they didn't know how involved he and Adam were with each other.

Hunter saw that Shawn was on the brink of losing it. He pulled his former husband up next to him. "You sure you can fly alone? I can come with you." He spoke in a calm, soft voice. If anyone knew how to handle a worked up Heartbreak Kid, it was Hunter. When Shawn was in full HBK character, he could be dangerous, to himself more than others. Hunter knew he had to get Shawn to Adam before he truly lost it.

"I'll be fine. You have that early morning appointment with the real estate agent. The house needs to go on the market. Oh God, Hunt, Adam wasn't... why the fuck was he still in the ring? Why the fuckin' hell didn't Reigns stop?" Shawn went from angry and worried to down right heartbroken in a flash. It was all he could do not to cry.

Hunter was about to answer when his cell phone rang. "Hello... hey baby... wait... wait... let me put you on speaker so Shawn can hear... okay..." Hunter pressed the button. "It's Seth. Go ahead..." Hunter spoke out to Seth.

" _Oh, it's terrible. Shawn, I'm so sorry to say this, but Adam is paralyzed from the neck down. Doc Maroon said he hit just right or wrong I suppose. They have taken him to the hospital. I don't know anything else. Roman is on the verge of killing himself. Dean isn't letting Roman out of his sight. Hunt... come soon..."_ Seth sounded on the verge of tears.

Shawn nearly pounced on the phone. "Is he awake? Is he talking? Is it permanent?" He fired off the questions like a machine gun.

They heard Seth sigh. _"Ada, wasn't awake or talking when he went to the hospital. They know he is paralyzed because his muscles didn't respond to the needle tests. I don't know anything else. I'm so sorry."_ Seth sniffed.

Hunter spoke. "I'm taking Shawn to the airport now. I'll be there tomorrow as planned. I'm meeting the real estate agent at six-thirty in the morning to sign the papers. Then I am flying out. I have to stay, the agent only coming that early as a favor. Listen, have Jason and Heath get to the airport in a few hours. Shawn will get there even if I have to buy a damn plane." Hunter was firm.

" _Okay. I'll be there tomorrow to pick you up. I'll tell Jason. He and Heath are at the hospital with Vince. Shawn, please, it was just a horrible accident, don't blame Ro. He feels guilty enough."_ Seth nearly begged.

Shawn didn't answer, but Hunter did. "I know, baby. Give Shawn time. We have to go, we're at the airport. I love you, Seth. Thanks for calling."

Shawn didn't hear Seth's response, as Hunter had turned the speaker off. He barely heard Hunter say goodbye. All Shawn could see was Adam, lying motionless in the middle of the ring. He had to get to his darlin'.

Hunter led Shawn by the hand to the airline ticket desk. They tried Delta, American, Southwest, and several others. The all said the best option was his already booked flight.

"I have to get there, Hunt, I _have_ to! What if he... he needs me. Fuck this bullshit!" Shawn nearly took the head off the last clerk.

Hunter put his hands on Shawn's shoulders. He cast an apologetic look at the poor ticket clerk. Hunter's cell phone rang again. Shawn trembled at the sound.

"Helmsley... yes... yes... you're sure... okay, Vince... I'll take care of it... thank you... bye." Hunter ended the call.

"What?" Shawn barked at Hunter.

"Will you settle down, Michael Shawn. You aren't doing yourself _or_ Adam any good acting like this. That was Vince. Adam is still unconscious, he's breathing but ..." Shawn interrupted.

"If he's breathing on his own, he's not paralyzed." Shawn spoke as if to convince himself.

Hunter frowned. "I said he's breathing, he's on a machine. Now, Vince said to charter a flight and you're to use the company card. He will send a car to the airport with the Reso's." He explained to Shawn.

Shawn's shoulders drooped. "Oh, alright. Nice of him." Shawn was defeated, the anger was gone.

"I'm sorry for your friend. The charter service is over at the second terminal. You can take the tram. Good luck." The clerk was calm and kind. She knew upset people got angry. She'd seen it a million times.

Shawn looked at her. "I am very sorry for how I acted. God must be very disappointed in me right now. Thank you for your help." He was back to himself, at least for now.

"It's alright, sir. I hope your friend will be alright. God understands. Good luck." The friendly clerk stated as Shawn and Hunter prepared to leave.

An hour later, Shawn was on a private jet, on his way to Adam. He was so busy praying, Shawn forgot to be afraid during take off.

Hunter stopped at Shawn's hotel and picked up his ex-husband's bags. He hoped Shawn would be alright as he took a taxi home. He also prayed for Adam, it sounded bad.

Meanwhile at a hospital in Sacramento, Adam lay motionless. He was hooked up to a respirator and other monitors. IVs pumped medicine into his system. He was still unconscious, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it kept him still and quiet. His neck was in a brace to keep it straight and aligned.

Jason, Heath, Vince, Seth, Roman and Dean waited for news. They sat in an isolated, private waiting room. They were away from any fans or reporters who might be around.

Roman sat with his head in his hands, and hadn't moved since they were sent to the waiting room. Dean sat next to Roman and rubbed his back, he didn't know what else to do.

Everyone but Roman looked up when the Doctor came into the room. "Well, I will be frank and honest. There isn't much more we can do. We just don't have the surgical skills he needs. I know you folks are used to this, does Mister Copeland have a Doctor?" He wanted to do what was best for Adam.

Vince nodded. "Yes, he does, at the Mayo Clinic, in Rochester, Minnesota. Can we arrange transport? Can he stand the trip?" He looked hard at the Doctor.

The Physician nodded. "I believe so. Life Flight is used to patients like Mister Copeland. I would recommend the move as soon as possible. We will contact his Doctor at Mayo and arrange for Life Flight. We will let you know. Is there family or next of kin that need to be notified? Someone will have to sign for him."

"No. Yes." Vince and Seth spoke at the same time. The two men looked at each other as did Jason.

Vince raised a brow at Seth. Seth looked horribly guilty but spoke up. "Shawn... look I'm not supposed to know this, but Shawn and Adam are... engaged."

Everyone looked at Seth, even Roman finally raised his head. His eyes were red and he looked absolutely stricken.

"He told you, and not me? His brother?" Jason looked so hurt and confused.

Seth nodded. "He didn't want to, but because of my part in the situation... he thought I should know."

"Is this Shawn person here?" The Doctor asked. The intrigue didn't concern him.

"He's on a charter flight as we speak. He will be here in a few hours." Vince stated. Hunter had called him as soon as Shawn went airborne. The jet should arrive at seven.

"Good. He will need to sign. Okay, I'll be back in touch with you. Try to relax, he is not in any pain." The Doctor spoke, then left to start his calls.

Seth saw the hurt on Jason's face as his head rested on Heath's shoulder. Seth sat down next to the married couple. "Adam felt really bad about telling me, Jason. He felt guilty about not telling you. It was because of my involvement with Hunter. I'm sorry, Jason. I would never do anything to come between you and Adam. Seems like falling in love can be just as sad as happy. But right now, does it really matter? What we need to focus on is Adam getting the feeling back in his body..." Seth was halted when Roman let out a whimper.

Jason sighed. "You're right, Seth. Nothing matters but Adam..." He gave Seth a small hug. Jason then got up and sat down next to Roman. "Joe, pull yourself together. It was an accident, nobody blames you, kid. You didn't _mean_ to do it. Adam got caught up in the moment, I saw it in his eyes. He was so impressed with you, he forgot to get out of the ring. It just happened. But now this proves, he had to retire. So Roman, buck up and let's be positive; for Adam." Jason hoped Roman finally understood it was an accident.

Roman spoke. It was the first word he'd uttered since leaving the ring. "I should have looked... so ironic, he told me what to do, even named the new move set. Nice of you to say, Jason, but it was my fault. Vince, I will resign tomorrow. The fans hate me anyway, now they will _really_ hate me. I'll go to Global or ROH." He sighed deeply.

"You can try to resign but I won't accept it. You think you're the first one to go through this? Talk do D'Lo and how he dealt with putting Droz in a wheelchair. Did you know the first words outta Darren's mouth were, is D'Lo alright?" It happens, son. You have to work through it. I'll promise you, Adam won't blame you. I believe in you, that's all that counts. Now, lets turn our thoughts to the one that needs them, Adam." Vince spoke firmly to Roman.

"Thank you, sir. I've been trying to tell him that. I love you, Big Dog." Dean gave Roman a kiss and he didn't give a flying fuck who saw it.

Dean's kiss took Roman by surprise. Usually Dean hated it when he'd try to initiate any public display of affection. Roman finally smiled.

The big Islander caressed Dean's face. "Thanks, baby. I love you..." He paused and looked at the others. His last gaze fell on Vince. "Thank you, Vince. I'll do the best I can."

At five-thirty, Jason and Heath took Vince's limo to the airport. They went to the much smaller terminal for chartered flights. They opted to wait in the more comfortable limo until it was closer to time for Shawn's plane to land.

"Why did _we_ have to come? I should be back at the hospital in case Adam wakes up. Oh Heath, what is going to happen? What if Adam never walks again? What if he never wakes up again?" Jason finally let go of all the tears he'd held in since Adam's accident.

Heath held his husband in his arms. Usually it was Jason who held him. For once, Heath was able to take care of Jason, it felt good. "He will wake up _and_ he will walk again. You must believe that; for Adam. I'll tell you why Vince sent us here. Shawn is going to need someone close to Adam. Plus, you needed to get out of the hospital for a while, clear your head. Adam will get through this." Heath spoke with ten times more confidence than he actually had.

"I am glad about Shawn and Adam, they are perfect for each other. I love you, baby." Jason spoke through his tears.

"Yeah, they are perfect together. I tell you what though, I feel bad for Seth. He's been through a lot in the back with the boys. He told Hunter not to say anything. He's a brave kid. You know, I should have realized Shawn and Adam had fallen in love. They way they have been smiling. You know what else I just realized? Adam and Shawn haven't been apart since he and I went to Asheville and found Adam... drunk..." Jason slapped his forehead, so hard it left a mark.

The movement startled Heath so much he let out a squeal. Jason soothed and petted his pretty red-head. "I'm sorry. I just..." He rose up off the limo seat just enough to pull something out of the front pocket of his slacks. "This must be his engagement ring from Shawn." He held up the chain Adam usually wore. The nurse had given it to him. Jason had recognized Bret's rings, but the sapphire was new.

Heath looked closer. "Oh, that's pretty. It's older, I bet it was Shawn's mom's ring. We will need to give that to Shawn. I guess Adam will _have_ to have the last surgery now..." Heath's voice faded.

The limo driver had put down the window that separated him from his passengers. He turned a bit in his seat. "Mister Reso, there is a plane landing, it should be Mister Michaels."

"Thank you. No need for you to get out." Jason stated as opened the door. He let Heath out first, the slid out himself.

Jason took Heath's hand and together they walked to the terminal. This would be a rough airport greeting. Almost as bad as meeting Adam in Calgary after Bret's death.

The limo was on it's way back to the hospital. "... So, arrangements are being made to fly him to Rochester. We should know by the time we get back to the hospital. Oh and um... I guess you would like to hold on to these." Jason held out the necklace with the three rings.

Shawn let out a small whimper when he took the necklace from Jason. "Th... thank... you... I guess you... know. Jason, tell me the truth, how is he?" Shawn spoke through his deep emotions.

Both Jason and Heath had a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "We really don't know any more, Shawn. They wouldn't let us in to see him. At least he isn't in any pain." Heath hoped to bring Shawn a shred of comfort.

"Of course he isn't in any fuckin' pain! He's fuckin' paralyzed! Fuckin' hell. We fuckin' retired him so this wouldn't fuckin' happen!" Shawn's mood had gone back to anger.

Jason and Heath were shocked. They could understand Shawn's anger, but they never heard language like that spew out of the mouth of the devout man. They thought this must have been what Shawn was like in the early years.

Heath spoke first. "I know, Shawn. The Doctor told us to concentrate on the good things. I understand that you are angry. It was an accident Shawn. You have to stay positive for Adam. It's fine to be angry, but not around him. Adam needs good vibes." He tried to explain it as gently as possible.

Shawn scrubbed his face with his hands. "You're right. I'm sorry, my mood has changed a million times. I should have been there. I could have pulled him out of the ring. Why didn't Roman stop? Hunter and I were watching... he should have stopped." Shawn now had a desperate tone to his voice.

"If you wold have been there you would have seen it. Adam was so caught up in the moment, he forgot to move. Roman was so concentrated on the new move set he just didn't think to look. See, earlier in the day, Roman and Adam spoke..." Jason went on to tell Shawn about the conversation between Roman and Adam as Roman had told them at the hospital.

"... So it was like Adam got caught up in watching his student blossom. Adam should have moved, Roman should have looked, but they did neither. It was a stupid accident. Adam had such a look of pride in his eyes. He was, at that moment, Edge, going for the spear. Shawn... try not to be angry at Roman. He was on the brink of killing his career and maybe even himself. I've never seen anyone so torn up. He doesn't need more guilt, please?" Jason finished with a squeeze to Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn let out a very deep, soul rendering sigh. "I was ready to kill him. Then I remembered D'Lo after his accident with Droz. He needed us to pick him up, as well as Darren. We took care of Darren and left D'Lo to suffer... it was wrong. D'Lo is only just now, getting back to his old self. I'll be easy with Roman." Shawn spoke honestly. Jason and Heath hoped it was true.

No more could be said, the Chauffeur had stopped the limo, and put the window down again. "They are taking Mister Adam to the airport in San Francisco. They will pass us in a few minutes. The police will direct us to fall in behind the ambulance. It will take about an hour, they have lights and sirens, that cuts off about thirty minutes time. Mister McMahon will explain when we get to the airport." He informed his passengers.

Heath replied. "Thank you. Do as the police advise. Thank you, again." The Chauffeur nodded and raised the window.

Jason sat back in his seat. "Good. He'll get the care he needs at Mayo. They did a great job on his last surgery."

Shawn again sighed. "He's been talking more and more about having the last surgery. His neck started acting up again because of the travel..." His words faded. They could hear the sound of a siren as Adam's ambulance approached.

Shawn again whimpered when the heard the ambulance zoom by. The limo took off with a screech of its tires. Heath placed an arm around Shawn's shoulders. Shawn took comfort from the younger man who was close to Adam.

Waiting for Adam was a Lear 35 Jet, from the Aero Care Air Ambulance Service. The plane was the combination of a flying emergency room and Intensive Care Unit. All the equipment on board was the latest and state-of-the-art.

The crew riding with Adam in the ambulance was the crew from the plane. The would provide bedside to bedside service. The registered flight nurse and flight paramedic would not leave Adam until he was in his bed at the Mayo Clinic.

It was the best and fastest way to get Adam to Rochester. For example the plane could fly, nonstop from Phoenix, Arizona to New York City, New York in four hours. The flight from San Francisco to Rochester would be around an hour and a half.

When the little motorcade got to the San Francisco International Airport, the ambulance went right to the plane. The limo was allowed to follow. Vince was there when Heath, Jason and Shawn got out of the limo. He started in before Shawn could even ask a question.

"We had to come here, it's the airport their jet is contracted to. You're going with him. You'll be staying at a hotel that is a five minute walk from the Clinic. Here is the information. I will have your bags sent on when Hunter arrives with them. Adam is holding his own. He is still on a respirator and is unconscious. The Doctor said it's whats best for Adam right now. Shawn, are you hearing me, love?" Vince spoke softly. Shawn held a special place in Vince's heart for reasons only they knew about.

Shawn looked a the man who was like a father to him. "I heard you, Vinnie. I just... we worked so hard to retire him to protect him. Bret argued with him for hours. Vinnie will he walk again?" Shawn looked like a lost little boy, much like when Vince had first met him.

Vince pulled Shawn into his strong, muscular arms. "I don't know. I know your love will help him. Will you still marry him? Yeah, Seth told. He had to, the Doctor asked for Adam's family. Until then we had no idea."

Shawn pulled back. "Damn right I am gonna marry him, paralyzed or not. I love that man, Vince. He is my soul mate more than Hunter ever could have been..." Shawn was halted by a man dressed in a flyer's jumpsuit.

"Are you our other passenger? If so, we have to leave, now. Come with me." He was kind but firm and insistent.

Shawn turned to follow. "Don't worry, Shawn use the card, we are paying for everything." Vince called after Shawn. Shawn blew Vince a kiss and went up the stairs of the sleek flying ambulance. The stairs folded up and the door closed. Vince got into the limo. They pulled away with Vince muttering a prayer.

The flights co-pilot showed Shawn to his seat in an area in the front of the plane, away from Adam. He was shocked to see Jason and Heath sitting in the two other available seats.

"Didn't know you were coming." Shawn stated as he sat down and fastened his seat belt.

Jason smiled. "Vince didn't want you alone and neither did we. We'll get you and Adam settled, then meet up with the others. Heath and I are going to attempt to fill in for you and Adam doing commentary." He explained to Shawn.

Shawn nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate it. Oh God, he has to be alright, he just has to." He buried his face in his hands as the plane sped up for take off.

Shawn felt his hand being pulled away from his face. He looked. Heath smiled. "I know how you feel about take offs. We're here for you too, Shawn."

Turquoise eyes sparkled with tears. "Thank you. I am glad the two of you are here." Shawn spoke through his emotions.

Shawn managed to get through the take off without breaking Heath's hand. Once the plane flattened out they could tell it was much faster than a normal jet. For some reason, it made Shawn feel better. The faster they got Adam to Rochester the better.

The three passengers sat back and tried to relax. Shawn kept his eyes on the flying ICU. The nurse and paramedic blocked his actual view of Adam. All he could see was the machine that helped Adam to breathe.

Jason smiled, Heath's head rested on his shoulder and he had drifted off to sleep. Shawn didn't mind, he knew the couple must be exhausted.

Shawn wasn't aware he'd drifted off until he felt his shoulder being shaken gently. Shawn sat up and stared into the eyes of the flight paramedic.

"Mister Michaels, would you like to see Mister Copeland?" The man asked in a whisper. The Reso's were still asleep.

"Is he awake?" Shawn asked with hope in voice and his eyes.

"No, but honestly, it's better that he's not. The quieter and calmer he remains, the better. We just thought you'd like to sit with him. The flight is going to be a bit longer than planned. We have to go north around a storm. It will only delay us by fifteen or twenty minutes." The paramedic explained.

"Take me to my fiancé, please?" Shawn asked in an eager voiced and raised brow.

The flight paramedic led Shawn to where Adam lay, unconscious on an over sized, comfortable stretcher. He looked so peaceful, except there was a respirator tube in his mouth, and his body was hooked to all kinds of monitors plus an IV.

Shawn sat in the seat next to the bed. He picked up Adam's left hand and gently held it. Adam's blond hair fanned out over the pillow. Shawn caressed Adam's brow.

"Oh darlin', I love you. Please come back to me. We're gonna get you well and we will get married. Wait..." Shawn fumbled in his pocket. He took Adam's necklace and slid off Adam's new engagement ring. Shawn put the necklace back in his pocket, Bret's rings still attached.

Shawn turned to the nurse who sat, and made notes from the readings on Adam's monitors. "Can he wear this?" Shawn held up the ring for the nurse to see.

The nurse smiled. "It's beautiful. Sure, he can wear it." She went back to her notebook .

Shawn slipped the ring on Adam's finger. "It was my mom's and her mom's before. He loves it."

"I'm sure you will have a nice wedding. This doesn't mean anything is permanent. Right now, his body has shut down. It's self defense. The human body is a remarkable machine. It's time for his bruise cream. Would you like to do it?" The nurse had gotten up to get the tube of cream and a pair of sterile gloves. She held the items for Shawn to take.

"Thank you. I'd like that. I never thought about the body, as a machine, but you're right. You're a very kind young woman. Do you fly often?" Shawn asked politely. It was nice to speak to someone with a quite, calm demeanor.

She first showed the Shawn the bruise on Adam's lower chest. The bruise from the spear was just under his breast and above his abdomen. It wasn't the worst Shawn had seen. That made him feel slightly better. Perhaps the spear wasn't as hard as it looked.

The nurse answered Shawn. "I fly nearly every other day. The flight co-pilot is my husband. The flight paramedic is my brother, he is married to the pilot. Usually they don't let couples or relatives to fly together, but we are the best team in the company. We go all over the world. Children and soldiers are the toughest cases, emotionally. We also fly organs for transplant. One time, we had a surgical team do a heart transplant, right here on board. You did that very well. You've done it before." The nurse took the cream and gloves from Shawn. She tossed the gloves in a bio-hazzard trash receptacle and the cream in a drawer.

Shawn sat back down, held Adam's left hand and stroked his boy's brow. "We were professional wrestlers. Thing is, he was forced into retirement because of his spinal stenosis. He came back recently after his husband died. We do commentary together. He was supposed to get out of the ring... this was a terrible accident." Shawn explained as he kept up the gentle touches to Adam's brow.

"Oh... _that_ Shawn Michaels. I should have recognized you. My poor brother must be going nuts. He's a huge wrestling fan. When he heard your names he smiled more than I've seen in a long time. See, we are not supposed to notice if a patient is or their family is famous. You were plastered all over his bedroom walls, along with... oh... OH... He was Edge right?" The nurse was still calm as she changed Adam's empty IV bag. She was swift but accurate and careful.

"Yes, he _is_ Edge. See, Adam was married to Bret Hart. Bret died last November..." Shawn lost himself in the telling the nurse his and Adam's love story. It felt good, and it gave Shawn's mind something to focus on.

"... So, I was in Florida when it happened. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked so much." Shawn finished the story with a smile.

The nurse patted Shawn's shoulder. "I didn't mind. You needed to talk. Feel better?"

Shawn nodded with a smile. "Yes, I do. Thank you for letting me ramble..." Shawn stopped when the paramedic returned.

"Sir, you need to return to your seat now, please. We will be landing in twenty minutes." He stated with a smile.

Shawn stood. "Can I have a piece of paper and your pen, please?" He asked the nurse with a grin.

She gave Shawn the requested items. Shawn wrote: _"Thank you, for all your hard work and kindness. Shawn Michaels, HBK."_ Shawn gave the autograph to the paramedic with a wink.

Shawn bent down and kissed Adam's cheek. "I love you, darlin'. Stay my strong brave boy." He left to join Jason and Heath.

When Shawn left, the paramedic spoke to his sister. "Christian and Heath are the other passengers. Best flight in ages. I just hope Edge will be alright. What do you think, sis?" He sat down in the seat Shawn had vacated and buckled up for landing.

The nurse sighed and buckled her own seat belt. They made sure Adam was secure as well. "I really hope so. His medical history isn't very good. There is an operation, but it is incredibly dangerous and lengthy. Then again, if it should fail, he wouldn't be any worse off than he is now. I feel bad for Mister Michaels. They love each other so much. It's so sad, Mister Copeland has been through a lot. Tragic this accident." She stopped when the plane banked to land. She could almost to tell what airport they were at by the way the plane moved to land. She wished she had a dollar for every landing in Rochester, she would be a very wealthy woman.

Shawn was fine during the landing, his mind was on Adam and Adam only. Jason and Heath also thought about Adam. They wished they could stay, but work had to go on.

While the team loaded into the ambulance, Shawn, Heath and Jason got into the limo that Vince had arranged. There simply wasn't any room in the ambulance for Shawn to ride with Adam.

Shawn was upset when the limo didn't follow the ambulance. Jason tried to explain. "The paramedic said you'd just have to stay in the waiting room. So, it's better to get you settled in the hotel. It's only a five minute walk to Mayo, or if it's raining, they have a free shuttle. Shawn I know it's hard. Don't you think I'd rather be at the hospital? You can go later, but right now, Adam needs to be attended to. Okay?" He hoped Shawn would understand.

"Yeah, okay." Shawn sighed, He knew Jason was right. Adam wouldn't know anyway.

The limo pulled up at to The Towers at the Kahler Grand hotel. The hotel staff were used to family of patients at the Mayo Clinic and even had special long term rates for Mayo families.

The desk clerk was expecting Shawn. The check in went quickly. The clerk gave Shawn a complete shower kit and said as soon as Shawn's bags arrived, they would be brought up and unpacked for him. The clerk rang and a bellman came to escort Shawn to his room. Jason and Heath followed.

The bellman took Shawn to a Grand Suite. The room had a bedroom with a king sized bed. The bathroom was marble in the European style. A basket of costly bath amenities waited to be used. The suite also had a living room.

There were hardwood floors that were so well polished they looked like glass, a fireplace and skylight. In the living room there was a comfortable couch and chair. There was also a work desk with a copier, printer and fax machine.

In both the bedroom and living room were flat screen televisions with DVD players. In the bathroom aside from the gift basket was a microfiber robe and slippers. It would be a wonderful haven of rest for Shawn, and he would need it.

The hotel also had WI-fi, a roof top pool, fitness center and full 24 hour room service. Lastly there was a butler available to see to Shawn's needs if he wished. The hotel wanted families of Mayo patients to be totally comfortable and relaxed.

Shawn appreciated the bellman explaining every thing, but frankly he didn't give a damn. All he cared about was Adam. Jason and Heath sat on the couch and waited.

After the bellman left, Shawn collapsed in the extremely comfortable, over stuffed, lounge chair. Just as he did, Jason's cell phone rang.

When he ended the call, Jason sighed. "That was the chauffeur. We have to go. Our flight leaves in an hour and a half. Keep us posted, please Shawn."

Shawn walked the couple to the door. "I will, I promise. Thanks for coming with me. I will never forget it. Love you guys, fly safe." He hugged to the two men and closed the door behind them.

Shawn took a quick shower, his cell phone was close by, on the vanity. Even though he had to put on the same clothes, Shawn felt refreshed. He'd just picked up the room service menu from the hotel restaurant, Lord Essex, when his cell phone rang. Shawn nearly jumped out of his skin.

Shawn answered his phone. _"Mister Michaels, please come to the clinic as quickly as possible. We have to operate on Mister Copeland, now... please, hurry."_ Shawn was frantic. The person who'd called sounded... desperate.


	23. Waiting, Just Waiting

_**A/N:** Graphic medical/surgical procedures depicted in this chapter. Doctor Norton is my own creation. Thank you. _

_**A/N 2:** THANK YOU for being so patient in waiting for this update. I am finally home from the hospital. I am okay, but my wound is badly infected, but meds are curing it. I appreciate all your good thoughts and wishes. I know this chapter is a bit different, **BUT** there are some important things in conversations so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you again and I hope you all have a blessed day. Lady Dragonsblood._

Shawn ran as fast as he could to the clinic. It was just across the street and up the block a bit. Once there, he went to the Neurological Ward. Shawn was out of breath, but quickly recovered it during his ride in the elevator.

When he stepped off the elevator there was a flurry of activity. He followed the signs to the nurse's desk. "Shawn Michaels, here for Adam Copeland." He stated to the person behind the desk.

"Goodness that _was_ quick. We need you to sign the papers for Mister Copeland's surgery. Nothing has changed, but Doctor Norton wants to do the surgery immediately. He feels if he relieves the pressure in Mister Copeland's spine right now, the paralysis will go away. By the way, Mister Copeland is awake. You can see him for a few minutes, after you sign the papers." She handed Shawn a clipboard with several papers clipped to it.

Shawn growled, his baby was awake and probably terrified. Shawn wrote his name six times in the time it usually took him to sign once.

"Here, now, where is Adam?" He was sharp and demanding. Shawn glared at the desk nurse.

The nurse was used to angry people, it came with the stress of a loved one being ill. "He is in room one twenty five. Four doors down that way, on the left."

Shawn was off like a rocket. When he got to the door of Adam's room, he was stopped by Doctor Norton. "Shawn, I didn't realize you and Adam were a couple. Go, he is scared to death. I've tried to calm him, but he wants you. I'll give you some time, but the sooner I can operate, the better. I want to know what happened." The Doctor opened the door and called to his two nurses to come out.

"Thanks, Doc. I feel better with you doing the surgery. It was an accident. He wasn't supposed to be in the ring, he got speared, full on. Take a look at the replay, I am sure it's on the Internet, you can see it. Let me go to Adam now, please." Shawn nearly begged. He was glad it was Doctor Norton, he took care of most of the WWE roster. He'd been the one to fix Hunter's quad in Alabama.

The Doctor waved Shawn into Adam's room. "Good idea, I'll go find it. The more I know the better." He stepped aside for Shawn.

Shawn heard Adam before he saw him, his baby was crying. Shawn went around the curtain. It was better, the respirator tube was much smaller and fewer machines were attached. Adam still received an IV.

Shawn walked to Adam's bedside and took Adam's hand in his. He leaned down and kissed Adam's cheek. "I'm here, darlin'. Shawnnie Bear is here." He caressed Adam's brow.

Adam looked at Shawn. He had utter fear in his eyes. "Sh.. awn... can't..." Shawn cut him off.

"I know, baby. Don't cry, darlin'. Doc Norton is gonna fix it. I will be right here. Look, baby..." Shawn raised Adam's hand so Adam could see the engagement ring. "See... we're gonna get married as soon as possible. I'm all free and clear. I love you, so much." He leaned down and kissed the corner of Adam's mouth.

Adam's tears still fell. "You... still... want... to... marry... me?" It took Adam a bit, it was terribly hard to talk, and it hurt as well. It showed in his eyes.

"Hush, darlin'. Don't try to talk. Of course I still want to marry you. I want you to be my brave boy. Doc Norton will make it better. But you have to be positive and fight, baby. You can do it, I have faith in you. If you can be my brave boy, blink twice for me." Shawn spoke calm confidence.

Adam's hazel eyes blinked once. Shawn waited for him to blink again. Would Adam fight and be strong? Adam did blink again. Shawn grinned. "That's my brave boy. Do you love your Shawnnie Bear?" Again Shawn waited for Adam to blink. When he did, Shawn kissed Adam again.

Shawn held Adam's hand and continued to stroke Adam's brow. "I promise, darlin'. I will be right here, you will not be alone. Jason and Heath came with us on the plane, but they had to leave. They are going to do our work on commentary. They send their love. Jason wanted to stay, but he said you would tell him to go do his job." Shawn watched as Adam slowly blinked twice.

A nurse came back into the room. "You've got five more minutes. Doctor wants to get started soon, so wrap up your visit." She was kind and gave both men a pat, then left.

Adam looked at Shawn. "Sc... ared..." He managed to croak out the pitiful word.

Shawn leaned in close, his breath was warm and comforting in Adam's ear. "I know, darlin'. But you're gonna be fine. You needed this surgery anyway, now it will be done and over. Just remember, I will be here waiting for you. I love you so damn much, darling boy. Think about our wedding day. We will be so happy. Be my strong, brave darlin'. Be Edge, he wouldn't take this, he would fight back."

Another nurse came in and silently added medicine to Adam's IV line. "To make him sleep." She left quietly. Shawn had very little time now.

"I love you. I will be right here." Shawn leaned in and kissed Adam one more time.

"Lov...e... hoo..." Adam's strangled, tangled words trailed off as he fell into a deep medicated sleep.

Shawn laid his head on Adam's chest. "Dearest Father in Heaven, please watch over Adam. Give Doctor Norton's hands the skill of surgery to make Adam whole again. Send your mighty healing power to Adam, _and_ others in need. I ask this in the name of your most precious Son, Jesus Christ, Amen." Shawn was a little startled when several voices chorused the "Amen" along with him.

Shawn gave Adam another kiss, the turned to the surgical team. "Thank you. Please take care of him, _please_." Now that Adam couldn't see, Shawn's eyes filled with tears. He'd held himself in check and hadn't let his precious darlin' them fall.

As the team wheeled Adam out, Shawn let out a slight whimper. The nurse from earlier remained behind. She put her hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"Can I give you some friendly advice?" She looked at Shawn with a kind smile.

Shawn nodded. "I wish you would. When I waited for my first husband to have his quad surgery, I knew he would be alright. Adam may never walk again. I know him, if that happens, he will refuse to marry me. He will say he won't want to be a burden. I don't care, I want to marry him no matter what." He spoke firmly but the emotions poured out.

"I understand. I've seen it go both ways. My advice, go back to your hotel, or find a quiet place and cry it out. If you don't you will eventually crack. You can't cry in front of him. Like it or not, _you_ have to be the strong one. Take this, it's a family pager. If it goes off, come back to the desk. It's a very long surgery, at _least_ six hours, maybe as many as eight." She handed Shawn a small paging device.

Shawn hooked it to his belt. "Thank you. I know exactly where to go. You'll page me? No matter what?" He looked at the nurse, brow arched.

"Of course. If you come back before we call, just turn the pager in to the clerk on duty." The nurse began to ready Adam's room for his return.

Shawn knew where he had to go. The nurse was right, if he didn't let it out, he would explode. He quickly left for his destination.

In the operating room, the team prepared to perform a decompression surgery called a laminectomy. In Adam's case, this would be done in combination with spinal fusion.

The fusion would require a bone graft from Adam's hip. That, along with metal rods and screws would strengthen the spine and prevent recurrence. Adam needed the second fusion surgery anyway. Only Doctor Norton had hoped it would be under normal circumstances.

Doctor Norton had found the footage of the spear. It was the very reason he and Doctor Maroon at the WWE had decided Adam should be forced into retirement. It had been an accident, that was obvious, but the damage had been done. Now, he prayed for the skills to bring feeling back into Adam's body.

Once the anesthesia took affect, they rolled a naked Adam onto his stomach. They supported his chest and sides with pillows. The nurse scrubbed and prepared the hip area and Adam's back for the surgery.

Doctor Norton took a deep breath. It was going to be a very long, very delicate operation that would test every inch of his surgical skills. He silently prayed for guidance.

"Scalpel" Doctor Norton held his hand out. His nurse placed the tool in his hand. Norton made long incision down the middle of Adam's back. He had to know how many and which vertebrae were affected.

"At least his first fusion held." Doctor Norton muttered as he prepared to make the next cut.

"Scalpel" He asked again. He needed a fresh, clean sharp instrument. Again the nurse placed it in his hand.

The Surgeon split Adam's back muscle down the middle and moved it aside to expose the vertebrae. For now, the Doctor's work was done.

The Surgical X-Ray team moved in. They had to take x-rays of Adam's exposed spine to determine exactly were the damage was. The x-rays were the only sure way of knowing. Doctor Norton sat by and waited, he just waited.

Shawn arrived at his destination, the hospital chapel. He had no idea what time it was. He'd left his watch at the hotel and it never occurred to him to check his cell phone.

He slid into one of the pews. He looked at the wooden cross on the wall above the small lectern and altar. Shawn placed his head in his hands and let go. All the tears he'd held in since the sports bar in Tampa came pouring out. His very soul ached for his dear, sweet Adam.

" _Shawn... Shawn... hear me..."_ A voice called out to Shawn. The voice had a pleading tone.

Shawn knew the voice, it was in his head. It was the spirit of Bret Hart. He spoke in thought. _"Hello, my friend. Will he be alright?"_

" _I can't tell you. Be strong for him, Shawn. Don't let Adam turn you away. HE knows your heart, find peace in HIM, trust in HIM. Adam isn't the only one that needs your help and support."_ Bret spoke of God with awe and wonder in his voice.

Shawn nodded. _"I do have utter faith in God. I do trust him, always. You mean Roman don't you?"_

" _Yes. Dean pulled him back for now, but Roman is still close to going over the edge. Even a small text would help. The angels are with Adam... take care... my... friend..."_ Bret's voice grew fainter and fainter, then his presence vanished from Shawn's head as quickly as it had arrived.

Shawn jumped when he felt a physical hand on his shoulder. He was almost afraid to turn around. Was Bret's ghost going to be standing there?

In the operating room, Doctor Norton took one last look at the x-rays. There were four vertebrae affected. It was bad, but it wasn't as bad as he'd feared. He turned of the x-ray viewer with the foot pedal. Norton took a few deep breaths and centered himself.

"Bone biting drill." The Doctor called for the next instrument. With the nearly silent drill, he began the first of four laminectomies. He started to remove the bony spinous process. The bony lamia, the thick ligament that connected the vertebrae was removed. He repeated the process three more times.

After each laminectomy, Doctor Norton stepped back. One nurse wiped his brow, while another put a fresh bit in the drill. The Doctor liked to keep the drill sharp, precise and clean. It was easier to work with and safer for Adam. Each clean change meant less chance of any contamination.

Now that the four lamnea and ligamentum flavum were removed, Doctor Norton worked to remove the protective cover of each affected vertebrae. Each of the four vertebrae were now visible. Now came the most delicate, dangerous and tedious part of the entire operation.

Doctor Norton began to gently retract the protective sac of the spinal cord and nerve root. With everything now exposed, he removed any bone spurs he could find. One tiny bone chip pressing the wrong area could be the cause of Adam's paralysis. The Doctor also removed the extra thickness of the ligaments. That was part of the reason Adam had the reoccurring pain. The Doctor did each vertebrae separately. It was going to be a long process with four vertebrae to work on.

Back in the chapel, Shawn turned to look at the owner of the hand that rested on his shoulder. Shawn smiled through his tears. It wasn't the ghost of Bret Hart, it was Hunter.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn was so surprised to see his ex-husband. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about it.

Hunter nudged Shawn to move, so he could sit on the pew. Shawn moved, Hunter sat. "I played bellboy and brought your bags to the hotel..." He tried to joke, then turned serious. "Seth sent me. He said you needed me more than he did right now. Vince agreed so, here I am. I a got a room at the hotel. How is Adam?" Hunter asked sincerely.

Shawn rubbed his tear stained palms over his jean covered upper thighs. "He is in surgery with Doc Norton. I'd forgotten he'd left Birmingham to come up here. I'm thankful. He knows Adam's problems, he did Adam's first surgery. Oh Hunt, Adam was so scared. I couldn't make it better with words this time. At least he knows I love him."

Hunter put an arm around Shawn's shoulder. "That will help him more than anything. Come on, I know you. Let's have some breakfast. I know you have a pager. Adam would want you to take care of yourself, and Seth will kill me if I don't take care of you." He gave Shawn a friendly nudge with his body.

"Not hungry. Don't even know what time it is or how long he's been in surgery. Hunter... I'm glad you're here." Shawn leaned against his ex.

Hunter held Shawn close. "You will _always_ matter to me, Shawn. Will you at least sit with me while I eat? I haven't had anything since the sports bar. Breakfast on the plane was a mini box of cornflakes, cheap bastards. Oh... sorry, I forgot we are in church." Hunter chided himself as his tummy growled.

Shawn nodded. "I could use some coffee. Poor Hunter, I know you hate cereal, especially cornflakes..." He paused and laughed as they stood. "Adam loves cereal, especially cornflakes. What a funny world."

Hunter chuckled. "Yeah it is. Well, now you have someone to eat cereal with _and_ appreciates the ranch. I _am_ glad for you. Adam will come through this." He took Shawn by the hand and took him to the cafeteria of the Neurological Clinic, where Adam's surgery continued.

In the operating room, Doctor Norton finished cleaning the last vertebrae of bone spurs and thickened ligaments. It was time for him to decompress the spinal nerves.

After the nurse wiped his brow, she replaced the Doctor's surgical gloves with a fresh, clean pair. Now was not the time for a finger or hand to accidentally slip.

As always, Doctor Norton took a deep centering breath. He began the delicate process of trimming the facet joints over the nerve roots. He also removed any herniated discs. When he finally finished it was like Adam's spine could suddenly "breathe" again. The Doctor hoped it ended the paralysis.

Another centering breath and the Doctor began the hip bone graft. He removed the topmost layer of the bone on the transverse. He used the drill to create a bed for the bone graft to grow. He did this for each of the four vertebrae. He took two grafts from each hip.

He reinforced each fusion with metal rods and screws, inserted in the vertebrae. It was another long and tedious procedure.

In the cafeteria, Hunter finally managed to get Shawn to eat a bowl of cornflakes with a peach sliced over it. They shared a huge cinnamon roll and each man had a cup of coffee.

"Where will you take him for rehab?" Hunter asked as he took a bite of his breakfast burrito.

Shawn swallowed but didn't hesitate. "Asheville. It's where Adam is the most relaxed. He loves the ranch but Asheville is home to him. I love it there as well. It's beautiful on the mountain. It will also be better for his rehab. Walking trails, swimming and bed that's better for him."

Hunter frowned. "What if... you have to be prepared for that possibility." He had to prepare Shawn for the worst, Adam might not ever walk again.

"It won't matter, Hunt. I love him and I'm going to marry him. I have money he will have the best possible care. I know it's a strong possibility, I'm not being naïve, Hunter. I only know, the more positive I can be the better for Adam." Shawn spoke with a firm tone with a last sip of coffee.

"You're right about that. What about the Hart Foundation?" Hunter asked. He wanted to get Shawn talking to keep his mind from worrying so much.

"We've been working on the presentation. I guess the one good thing about all this is that it will give us time to work on it. Hunter, you and Vince _will_ give me the time off to be with Adam, won't you? I promise it won't be forever, but at least six or eight weeks." Shawn asked his former husband who was also his work boss, to a degree.

"Vince insisted. We will see how Christian and Heath do. If they work out, we may do some major shifting. JBL has been wanting to work with Regal at NXT. Lawler wants to retire. So, you and hopefully Adam, will take over RAW. Christian and Heath would take over SmackDown, along with their other duties. We are extremely pleased with you and Edge." Hunter spoke in his COO tone of voice. He always did when he talked business.

Shawn couldn't help but smile. "Glad Vince and you are pleased. I know Adam really enjoys it. Funny and ironic, helping the boys is his favorite thing. I do feel bad for Roman. Hunter, make sure he gets back in the ring, as soon as possible. I'd give him a title or at least a title hunt, to force him into it. Dean will help him." Shawn spoke wisely. He wondered what was happening in the operating room.

Doctor Norton secured the last rod into place. He had to move on quickly to the next step of the operation, without a break, but the surgery was nearly finished.

The Doctor replaced the back muscles and laid them careful over the bone grafts to hold them in place. Once he had the grafts securely covered. He stepped back to let the nurse wipe his brow.

The Anesthesiologist was concerned. "How much longer, Doctor Norton? His respiration is getting thready. I can't keep him under much longer."

"Not much longer at at all. I'm ready to sew him back up. Let's get to sewing. Open the suture kit and have the stapler ready. Let's close him up." Norton's voice was tired as he spoke. It had been six and three quarters of an hour. It would be over seven hours once Adam's back was stitched and stapled.

When Shawn and Hunter returned to the Neurological surgical waiting room, Shawn was shocked. It was nearly noon. He'd lost all track of time. Shawn wasn't even really sure what day it was. He turned the pager in at the nurse's desk.

"Any news?" Shawn asked the clerk. The shift had changed, it was a whole new staff of people behind the nurse's desk.

"No, Sir. I'm sorry. We don't usually get an update until the patient is in the PACU. Can I get you some coffee?" The clerk was soft spoken and friendly.

"No, thank you. I'll be in the waiting room. Let me know as soon as Adam is out. Will I be able to see him in the recovery room?" Shawn asked brow arched high.

The clerk shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. However, once he is back in his room you can see him. You've been given permission to stay as long as you want, Doctor Norton's orders..." She was interrupted by the ring of the phone on her desk.

Shawn started to walk away. "Sir..." Shawn turned and saw the clerk wave him back over.

The veteran wrestler stood and waited for the clerk to end her call. It was obvious the subject was Adam. She hung up the phone with a smile.

"Mister Copeland is out of surgery. He will be in the post op recovery area for about eight to twelve hours. He came through the surgery very well. Right now they are watching his blood pressure, heart rate and respiration, and everything is fine. Doctor Norton suggested you go to your hotel, freshen up, get some rest and we will text you about half an hour before Mister Copeland is returned to his room." She finished relaying the report, Doctor Norton himself had phoned in.

Shawn bit his lip. A shower and nap sounded good, but Adam might need him. "You promise if something changes, you will let me know? There is no way I can see him in the PACU?"

The clerk smiled. "No, you can't. It's an extremely sterile environment. I promise, if anything changes, I will call you personally. Please, Mister Michaels, for your own sake. You need to be fresh and relaxed for Mister Copeland. He'd want to know you were taking care of yourself."

Hunter nodded and spoke for Shawn. "He will. I'll make sure of it ma'am. Here is my card as well. It's my job to make sure he takes care of himself. Come on, Shawn. I am exhausted, It's Wednesday. I haven't slept since Monday night." Hunter handed his card to the clerk with a yawn to prove his point.

Shawn nodded. "I haven't either. Naps here and there of thirty minutes or less. Thank you, ma'am, I do appreciate it. Come on Hunter, before Seth kills me for killing you." He managed a bit of a smile.

In the Post Operative Recovery Area, Adam slept on. He was now on his back. It was the most restful position. It would be a few days before he could lay on either side, because of his hip grafts. The hip surgery would actually be more painful and have a longer recovery period than the back surgery.

Adam was hooked to all the monitors and breathed without the respirator. That was a good sign, but Doctor Norton didn't get overly encouraged, many quadriplegics could breathe without aid, depending on where the paralysis was located. The Doctor in him didn't hold much hope, but as Adam's friend, Doctor Norton prayed for it. All they could do now was wait... just wait.

Shawn and Hunter walked back to the Towers at the Kahler Grand. They went to their own rooms. Hunter had asked for and gotten the suite next to Shawn's.

At first, Hunter had balked at the idea of coming to keep Shawn company. He was afraid of the gossip it would cause at work. It was Seth that had finally convinced him to go be with Shawn.

Seth knew Shawn needed someone who knew how to keep him calm and centered. Jason would have good intentions, but would also be too worried about Adam to look after Shawn.

Hunter was proud of Seth for caring so much about Shawn. When Seth told Hunter this was part of sharing his heart with Shawn, Hunter knew Seth had taken some huge steps in trust. Hunter would do nothing to break that trust.

Hunter picked up his cell phone and got ready to call Seth. He'd promised to call when Adam was out of surgery. He would also call Vince, business had to go on.

In his room, Shawn ended his call with Jason. There hadn't been much to tell him, but he'd done his duty of keeping Jason and Heath posted.

Shawn then went and took a very hot, relaxing shower. When he finished, Shawn dried his hair and did the rest of his grooming. Now that he had his bags, he changed into clean underwear.

The Texan put on a cowboy style plaid shirt of blue and black plaid and a comfortable pair of jeans. His boots were ready beside his bed, and his hat hung on the bed post. Shawn laid down on top of the covers, ready to go the instant the clinic called.

When the phone rang it was nearly six in the evening. Shawn answered in a sleepy voice. The clerk told him Adam would be ready for visitors in an hour. She suggested that Shawn take the time to get something to eat.

Just as Shawn hung up with the hospital, there was a knock on his door. Shawn knew exactly who it was, Hunter, with food.

Shawn chuckled when he opened the door. Sure enough, it was Hunter with bags of food from a nearby fast food restaurant. Shawn waved Hunter in.

"You know me so well. Shawn gets stressed, give him fast food. I can see Adam in an hour." Shawn stated as he and Hunter sat at the small dining table.

"I know. I called and told them to call me first so I'd have time to get you some food." Hunter winked and took a bite of his hamburger.

"No wonder she told me to eat first. Say, is Seth okay with you being here?" Shawn asked with a bite of crispy onion ring.

Hunter nodded. " He convinced me to come. Said you needed someone that knew how to help you. He also said, it was part of sharing my heart with you. Funny, Adam is the one that finally made Seth understand it. It really deepened our relationship. I knew something hadn't fully clicked between Seth and I, but I wasn't sure what it was. When Seth talked to me, after he talked with Adam, and said I should keep _you_ in my heart. I knew that was the missing piece. I still had you in my heart, but I tried to push you out for Seth. It didn't feel right... anyway... now it's all good. Eat."

Shawn chewed and swallowed the bite of food he had in his mouth. "Adam and I had a very long talk about keeping you and Bret in our hearts. Trying to deny we loved other people was wrong. You will always be my first, _real_ love and I will cherish that forever. I couldn't forget you if I wanted to. It only helped mine and Adam's love to grow."

There was nothing Hunter could add to that. The once married couple ate in a friendly silence. Shawn was truly glad Hunter was there. After all, the man was his best friend, out side of Adam.

When the meal was nearly over. Shawn spoke again. "I really appreciate that you were here during Adam's surgery. However, go home to Seth, Hunt. I'm going to be spending the majority of my time at the hospital and you can't wait around for hours. I will be okay now that Adam is out of surgery. I will be busy helping him rehab." He was kind but firm.

Hunter pursed his lips in deep thought. "If you're _really_ sure, then I will go in the morning. But, if Seth yells at me, I'll tell him to call you. You don't have to be so brave, Shawn, I will stay if you want. It's going to be draining on you. I don't want you to forget to take care of yourself."

Shawn hugged Hunter. "I will be alright, I promise. I will eat and sleep. I just want to concentrate on Adam. I'll tell Seth I had to force you to leave. But like I said, I'm really glad you came. It would have been a long night, alone in the chapel. I do love you, Paul." He gave Hunter another hug.

Hunter returned the hug. "I love you too, Michael. I was happy to be here. If you need me again, just call. I won't mind and I won't hesitate to come. Go to Adam. I will clean up here and lock your door."

Shawn stood. "Thanks. If I don't see you before you go, have a safe flight. Tell the boys Adam will be alright. I'll update through Jason. I gotta go. Love you." He headed for the door.

"Okay. Take care, love to Adam." Hunter called after Shawn as he began to clean up the fast food trash.

Shawn rapidly walked to the Mayo Clinic. It was another few minute walk to the Neurological Department. When he got there, the place was in more chaos than usual. No one was at the nurse's desk.

Shawn worried that something had gone wrong with Adam. Had his stitches broken open with a horrible infection? His mind flew all over the place.

Shawn heard a woman's sobs in the waiting area. His heartstrings pulled, it was such a sad sound. Shawn went to see if he could help.

He knelt next to the weeping woman. She looked to be around thirty-five and had disheveled brown hair. A long cut ran down her cheek, and had been closed with butterfly bandages. There was another cut on her right forearm that was covered with a piece of bloody gauze. She had been in some kind of accident.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Do you need a nurse?" Shawn's voice was soft and calm.

The woman looked up. "My son. Drunk driver hit him, head on. In front of our house. I tried to pull him out, glass everywhere. First time, he drove alone. He's only sixteen, just got his license. He was only going three blocks, to the grocery store, for me. My fault... my fault." She explained in an voice that was utterly broken. She began to sob again.

Shawn sat in the empty chair next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, it's not your fault. It's the drunk driver's fault. Did the police catch him?"

The lady nodded. "Oh yeah. My husband is a State Trooper. Arrested him on the spot. The driver didn't even have a scratch." The lady was more relaxed, Shawn gave her a calm feeling.

"I'm glad that your husband caught him. Ma'am, are you... can I pray for your son?" Shawn asked softly.

"Oh please. Yes, please, his name is Scott." She looked at Shawn with desperate eyes.

Shawn offered up a heartfelt prayer for Scott, that his injuries would be healed. "... We ask all this in your precious name. Amen."

"Amen" a deep male voice echoed along with Scott's mother and Shawn. Both Shawn and the lady looked up. A man in a Minnesota State Troopers uniform stood there.

The woman grabbed the man's hand. "Tom, Scotty? How is he?" She still had desperation in her eyes.

The man gently held his wife's hand. "His neck isn't broken, just badly strained. His leg _is_ broken but they said it was clean. Our boy is gonna be alright, Sally. Our boy is alright." His eyes filled with emotion and his lip quivered.

Shawn stood. "I'm glad your son will be alright. Ma'am if you're okay now, I will go to my fiancé.

"I am fine. Thank you for the prayer. We will pray for you and your fiancé. Not many strangers would offer another comfort." She gave Shawn a hug as she stood.

"Thank you, Sir. Good luck to you." The police officer shook Shawn's hand.

After Shawn left the couple, the woman frowned. "I didn't even get his name." Sally looked at her husband.

Tom looked at his wife. "His name is Shawn Michaels. Wait till I tell Scotty. That man was one of the greatest wrestlers to ever grace the ring." His voice was filled with awe.

Tom and Sally hugged. They both hoped their son would fully recover and that the Lord would also bless Shawn and his loved one.

"Thank you for helping Missus Reeves. We just couldn't spare anyone. We thought her son's neck was broken. If you will go to room four oh five, we will bring Mister Copeland in shortly. We are really short handed tonight." The desk clerk told Shawn as she went back to her post.

"I understand busy days and no help. Thank you. Oh, and don't forget to have a good meal." He gave the clerk a wink and went to find room 405.

Shawn found Adam's new room. It was a standard hospital room, nothing fancy, except it had more windows because it was a corner room. It was also a private room. Shawn took a seat next to the empty bed that Adam would soon occupy.

It wasn't long before Adam was wheeled into the room. Shawn stood by one of the windows to make room for the nurses to move Adam to his bed. Adam was asleep, but Shawn noticed he wasn't hooked up to any machines. He hoped that was a good sign. Adam still had an IV attached to the back of his right hand though.

The nurses worked quickly and efficiently. When Adam was settled, he was surrounded by soft pillows. His bed was adjusted so that he nearly sat up, and there was a brace around his neck, despite all that, he looked comfortable.

"He woke up for a few minutes, but the sleep is good for him. When he wakes up fully, we will start pain control. You can stay as long as you want, per Doctor's orders. Call if anything changes or when he wakes up. Mister Copeland came through the surgery just fine. Doctor will talk to you later. Give him ice chips if he wants." The nurse spoke as one of her aides put a pitcher of ice chips, cup and spoon on Adam's bed table.

When Shawn was alone, he pulled the chair up to Adam's left side and took Adam's hand in his and held it gently. Before he sat, Shawn bent down and kissed Adam's lips, now that the respirator tube was gone. Shawn hoped that was a good sign.

Shawn brushed the hair from Adam's brow. "I love you, darlin'. I'm here baby boy, I'm here." He whispered in Adam's ear, then sat down.

Shawn picked up the Bible from Adam's bedside table. He put his left ankle on his right knee and used his leg to support the book. Shawn still held Adam's hand.

Shawn didn't notice when Adam's eyes fluttered and blinked, then finally opened. He looked around as best he could with the neck brace.

"I can't... I can't..." Adam's voice whimpered.


	24. Time and Patience

"You can't what, darlin'?" Shawn asked as he stood. It was easier for Adam to see him if he stood up.

Adam's voice was dry and cracked as he spoke. "I can't... why am I... what happened?" His head was fuzzy and his ears buzzed a bit.

Shawn frowned. Had Adam developed memory loss too?" "You were accidentally speared. Remember?"

Adam closed his eyes. "Yeah, I remember. I... did I have an operation? I feel like I've been smashed by a truck."

"Yes, you did. Darlin', can you move? Squeeze my hand?" Shawn tried to keep his voice light.

Before Adam could try, Doctor Norton and his nurse came into the room. Shawn turned to shake the Doctor's hand.

Shawn was stopped when he felt Adam grip his hand. Shawn spun back around to face his fiancé. "Do that again, baby." Shawn squeezed Adam's hand to indicate what he wanted.

Adam squeezed Shawn's hand firmer than before. Shawn looked at the Doctor, who'd come to Adam's bedside. "Doc, he did it! He squeezed my hand! Oh darlin'." Shawn grinned brightly.

"Why is that so exciting?"Adam looked at Shawn with confusion in his beautiful hazel eyes.

Shawn looked at Doctor Norton with a very worried expression on his face. The Doctor put a hand on Shawn's shoulder, he understood Shawn's fear.

"Memory loss is very common in patients who've had extended anesthesia. It is temporary, it's the minds way of fighting back. Once he has had some good rest, it will be alright. Now, let me examine my patient." Doctor Norton gave Shawn a pat on the shoulder.

"Well young man, not exactly the way I wanted to have to do your last surgery. When you arrived, Adam, you were paralyzed from the neck down. You couldn't breathe with out a respirator. So, now I want to do a few tests." Doctor Norton explained to Adam as he gently pulled the covers down from Adam's body.

"I... I... paralyzed? No... no.. I... can't be... OW! FUCK!" Adam screamed as he jerked his foot away from the needle the Doctor had run across the bottom of Adam's foot.

The Doctor laughed. "Well, apparently, not any more. Let's check everything... oh and watch your language please." The Doctor teased as he tested all of Adam's joints and nerves. As he did, he explained to Adam the details of the surgery.

"... So, now you shouldn't need any more fusions. And, I can assure you, the paralysis is gone. You will have a long road of rehab, but after that, you should feel pretty good." The Doctor put away his exam tools as he finished talking.

Adam's eyes were wide, he firmly gripped Shawn's hand. "Oh Doc, thank you. Thank you. Shawnnie... it's too much... I can't think..." Adam's eyes shifted to look at Shawn.

"Thank you, Doc. I mean it, thank you. You did a fantastic job. Can we save the rehab talk till tomorrow? Give Adam a chance to catch up?" Shawn looked at the Doctor with anxious eyes.

"Of course. Adam, you just relax and rest. You're going to be just fine. You are in good hands. Just call the nurse if you feel any changes. I'll be back in the morning." Doctor Norton finished writing some notes on Adam's chart that hung on the hook at foot of Adam's bed. He covered Adam back up, gave him a pat, shook Shawn's hand and left. The Physician was utterly exhausted.

Shawn fed Adam a few spoonfuls of ice chips before he sat back down. Once Shawn was settled back in the chair, he held Adam's hand again.

Adam was able to turn his head enough to look at Shawn. "I didn't get out of the way. I remember now. I was so impressed with Roman, I forgot to move and Roman couldn't stop. I remember hitting the canvas. I felt something snap and the last thing, I think I remember, is you putting the ring on my finger." He lifted his hand after Shawn let go.

"I sure did, on the plane. We flew on a medical flight to Rochester. You woke up just before your operation, you were kind of out of it. You didn't think I would would want to marry you if you were going to be paralyzed. Adam, I love you. I wouldn't let anything stop me from marrying you. You're mine now and nothing is going to change that." Shawn stood and gave Adam a soft kiss on the lips.

Adam smiled. "It's nice to feel your kisses. Shawn, I love that you love me so much, but..." He was stopped by Shawn's finger on his lips.

"No, there is no but. Anyway, it's _not_ an issue now, so no point in worrying about it, is there?" Shawn caressed Adam's lips with his thumb, then kissed him again.

Adam sighed. "No, there isn't. Four fusions, I was only supposed to have two. I must have hit hard. I'm way too lucky, it was close. I vaguely remember telling myself to get out of the ring, but Roman did so well. I need to talk to him. I know I how I felt when I accidentally speared Vickie. She could have really been hurt. Accidents happen, but now I get why my retirement was forced." He closed his eyes. He felt so tired and a bit sore.

Shawn's thumb caressed the back of Adam's hand. It was a relief to know his boy could actually feel it. "You can call Roman tomorrow or the next day. He will feel better knowing you will be alright. How _do_ you feel? Do you need pain management?" Shawn was worried that Adam wouldn't ask for needed medication.

Adam covered his eyes with his other hand. His movements were slow, but he moved. "I'm tired, which is amazing considering I was out so long. No, not yet. I'll need them tomorrow though. Sheese, both hips and a cut down my back. I'll be scarred and ugly." Adam let out a slight moan as he tried to shift into a better position.

Shawn stood and rearranged the pillows that protected Adam's hips and he adjusted the bed with the buttons on the controller. Adam sighed when he felt better. When he finished, Shawn gave Adam a tongue tangling kiss.

When the kiss broke, Adam was a bit breathless. "You will never be ugly to me, darlin'. I have scars and you never noticed, battle scars from the job. You'll never guess who sat with me during your surgery..." Before Shawn could say it, Hunter poked his head into Adam's room.

"Hey guys, can I come in? They gave me ten minutes." Hunter asked with a smile.

Adam grinned. "Sure. You came to be with Shawn?" He was glad to know Shawn hadn't been alone.

"Yeah, Seth sent me, but I was glad to do it. I just wanted to tell you, I'm leaving at eleven tonight. I got a seat on a red eye. You sure you don't mind? I came ready to spend at least a week." Hunter was glad to see that Adam could move and wasn't paralyzed.

"It's fine Hunter. I will be alright, especially since I know Adam is alright." Shawn confirmed with a smile.

"Hunter, thank you, for being here for Shawn. I appreciate knowing he will be looked after if... well, thanks." Adam's voice was tired and weak but thankful.

Hunter kissed Adam's cheek. "I'm glad you're gonna be okay, kid. Shawn will always be looked after or Seth _and_ Vince will kill me. I'm gonna go before the nurse comes after me. She puts Nurse Ratched to shame. Go easy, Adam, your job is secure." He gave Adam another kiss and hugged and kissed his ex-husband. Hunter then left the room. He was anxious to get back to Seth.

"I am glad he was here for you. Shawnnie Bear, I'm so tired. Do you have a hotel?" Adam asked with a yawn.

Shawn still caressed Adam's hand with his thumb. "Yeah, a great hotel, five minutes to walk from there to here. Vince set it all up, and WWE paid for your Areo Care Flight. Better have some more ice chips." Shawn stood and scooped some fresh ice chips into the cup.

Adam let the ice chips melt on his tongue. "Mmm so good on my throat. So sore and irritated, always is after surgery, cause of the oxygen tube." He ate another spoonful as Shawn fed him.

"I remember. You wanna sleep, darlin'? Shawn asked as he put the cup of ice down and caressed Adam's forehead.

Adam yawned. "I'm sorry, but yeah, I do. Babe, please go to the hotel so you can be comfortable. I'll rest better. Please, Shawnnie Bear?" He was insistent and hoped Shawn would go be comfortable.

"But, I want to be here to take care of you, darlin'. I can sleep in the chair." Shawn caressed the back of Adam's hand with his thumb once again. It was fast becoming a comfort to them both.

Adam let out a bit of a laugh. "Trust me, you will get plenty of chances to help me. My rehab will be months not days. I'll be as helpless as a baby for the first two weeks. I'll need you then, but now let the nurses do it. You need your rest. Please, Shawnnie Bear? You can sneak me in some real breakfast... golden arches food, hint, hint." Adam winked. He could see a McDonald's sign from his hospital window.

Shawn pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right. I'm gonna take you to Asheville to recover when the Doc says you can go. Alright, I will bring you some breakfast. I will admit, the idea of sleeping in the chair makes my back ache. I'll go, but I'll be here early. I want to be here when Doc Norton comes. I love you, darlin'. Rest well, and for heavens sake, please ask for the pain meds if you need them." He leaned in and kissed Adam with all his love and adoration.

Adam grinned when Shawn broke the kiss. "I love you, Shawnnie Bear. See you in the morning." He squeezed Shawn's hand then let go.

Shawn clapped his cowboy hat on his head and with the blow of a kiss, left his fiancé for the night.

Adam offered up a prayer of thanks that his surgery had gone so well and that he wasn't permanently paralyzed. He fell asleep to dreams of Shawn. A soft smile played on his lips.

When Shawn got to the hotel, he took off his cowboy hat and hung it on the bedpost. He kicked off his boots, and fell on his knees. He began an earnest and heartfelt emotional prayer of thanks for all the success of Adam's surgery.

An hour later, Shawn finished his prayer. He got up with a groan, and rubbed his knees. The Texan then stripped down to his briefs and slipped into the extremely comfortable king sized bed. He fell asleep with thoughts of his beautiful blond on his mind. A soft smile played on his lips.

Adam grinned when Shawn came into his hospital room at seven-thirty in the morning. Shawn had a large paper sack in one hand and a cardboard carrier with two large cups of coffee and a vanilla milkshake in the other. Shawn put it all down on the bedside tray table.

Shawn bent down and gave Adam a good morning kiss. "Mornin', darlin'. How did you sleep? How are you feeling?" Shawn asked as he began to lay out the fast food breakfast.

"I actually slept fairly well until about an hour ago. My hips hurt. I can't wait till I can move around. If it still hurts in an hour, I'll ask for meds. Oh, sausage biscuits and hash browns! Will you put..." Adam laughed as he watched Shawn.

Shawn placed the hash brown patty inside one of the sausage biscuits and gave it to Adam. "I know what my boy likes. Oh and there is a milkshake for your throat." He felt better once has saw Adam eat with a good appetite.

Adam swallowed his bite of food. "How did you sleep, Shawnnie? Is the hotel nice?" Adam worried just as much about Shawn as Shawn worried about him.

"I slept like a dream. One of the better hotel mattresses I've ever slept on, if not the best. It's a beautiful hotel, you will love it. You know Vince, only the best." Shawn winked at Adam.

Adam chuckled. "You _do_ know the rumors about you and Vince. I've heard them since my first day with the company." He looked at Shawn, brow arched. He would never ask, but Adam couldn't help but wonder how much truth the rumors held.

Shawn shook his head with a laugh. "Yeah, I've heard them _all_. No one has _ever_ been close. If I tell you the truth, will you forget it? I have never told Hunter and Vince has never told Eric. It's complicated, but in a round about way, Vince is my cousin. You know, he was, in his younger years raised by a step-father. Well his step-father and my mom are half brother and sister. Guess Vince is really my half cousin, but when we realized the family connection, Vince and I became close. He said it would be better to keep it quiet, so the boys wouldn't say, Shawn got this or that because he's related to Vince. See, nothing sinister, we were _never_ lovers like the rumors say. Now, forget I told you, or when you're better, I will spank you."

Adam's mouth fell open. "I'm... wow... thank you for telling me and I will never mention it again. Thanks for the trust." Adam sipped his milkshake, with a very slight wince.

Shawn sighed. "Darlin', please, call the nurse." He could see the utter pain in Adam's eyes. He understood Adam's stubbornness to ask for drugs, but Adam needed them.

"They... I don't..." Adam bit his lip, he was afraid it would be like the alcohol.

Shawn stood and brushed Adam's brow. "I understand, darlin', I really do. I won't _let_ you get addicted. Just like Hunter did for me, when I had my back operation, after I got sober. You need to control the pain so you can do your rehab. Please, baby boy, lean on me, trust me to help you to _not_ get addicted. I can see in your eyes how much pain you're in." He spoke softly as he kept up the gentle touches to Adam's brow.

Adam looked at his future husband. "You promise me? I don't... Jeff... my... drinking..." He couldn't hang his head because of the brace, but his body drooped and he stared down at his hands.

"Look at me, darlin'..." Shawn paused as he waited for Adam to look at him again. When Adam obliged him, Shawn continued.

"I promise, you will not end up like Jeff. I _won't_ let you get addicted. _Trust me_. I can't stress it any more strongly than that." Shawn spoke more firmly this time.

Adam sighed. He pressed the button for the nurse. "Good boy." Shawn smiled and gave Adam a kiss.

Shawn threw away all their trash from their breakfast. Adam didn't want his coffee, another sign of his pain. So Shawn took the cup and sat down to drink it as they waited for the nurse.

When the door opened a few minutes later, it wasn't the floor nurse, it was Doctor Norton and his head nurse. Shawn stood and shook the Doctor's hand as they greeted each other, then the Doctor went to Adam.

"Good morning, Adam. You ready for some pain management?" Doctor Norton asked with a smile. He already knew Adam had slept well, by reading the chart in his hand.

"Yes, please. Just a bit. It's my hips more than anything. I remember that from my first fusion surgery." Adam's voice now reflected the pain he felt.

Doctor Norton nodded as he wrote on the chart. "Yes, bone grafts are painful, and because I removed four, you must be miserable..." He turned to his nurse. "You can remove the IV. Then give him 20 of morphine.." The Doctor then faced Adam again. "We'll start slow and adjust. I may give you a self inducer. Don't worry about using too much. You can only use it once every hour and it's a pre-measured dose. We will see, you may not need it..." He paused again and took Adam's vital signs.

"Everything is normal. One more day in your little nest, then, if everything still looks good, you can start sitting up. If you do really well, you can go to the hotel. I want you here in town two weeks, then you can go home. A flight to Asheville will be faster, but if you drive, you will be more comfortable. Flying is hard on fresh surgeries. We'll talk about it closer to time." Doctor Norton explained.

Shawn spoke up. "What are the instructions once he is up and about? I need to make some arrangements." He took a small notebook out of his pocket. He always kept it handy for sudden thoughts or ideas.

Doctor Norton pulled up another chair and sat next to Shawn. The nurse removed Adam's IV port from the back of his hand. Then she gave Adam his morphine shot.

"Okay. No driving for four to six weeks. He should avoid sitting for long periods. He's not to lift more than five pounds, nor bend or twist at the waist. No house or yard work, like mowing, vacuuming, ironing, loading or unloading the dishwasher, washer or dryer. And the hard one, no sex for a while, probably at least a month..." Both the Doctor and Shawn chuckled when they heard Adam whimper.

Don't worry Adam, it won't be forever..." Doctor Norton turned back to Shawn and continued. "Adam will need help bathing and dressing during the first few weeks. He will tire easily. Let the pain be his guide. Do a gradual return to normal activities. Walking is the best, start slow and build up to a mile or two. He can take the brace he will wear off to bathe and sleep. Don't let him bathe for four days. He can return to work in a month, since he's not working in the ring, but if the travel becomes too much, have him say so, and take some time off. Full recovery will take six months, however, as fit as he is are, I would say more like four. The important thing is for him not to over do, and heed his pain." The Doctor finished his instructions for Adam's aftercare.

"Thanks, Doc. Sounds like we just need a lot of time and patience. I'll make some arrangements for a home care nurse." Shawn finished making notes.

Adam waved his hand. "Hey, I'm here... Doc William's will get my paperwork from here, right? Or do I need to come back to you for my follow ups?" Adam sounded a bit left out from the talk about his rehab.

"Yes, I will fax everything to Williams. He is excellent for your follow up care. Do you have any questions, son?" The Doctor focused his attention on Adam.

"Maybe I don't wanna to go Asheville. I wanna go be with my kids in San An. Can you fax the stuff to Shawn's Doctor?" Adam crossed his arms over his chest, or at least he tried, but he did give a good pout.

Doctor Norton glanced at Shawn. This would be for the two men to discuss. "Sure I can, Adam. Okay, I am going to my other patients now. I'll be back tomorrow. Call for pain meds when you need them, please." He gave Adam's knee a pat, shook Shawn's hand, replaced Adam's chart and left with his nurse.

Shawn looked at Adam as he stood next to the bed. "Baby, we are going to Asheville, for several reasons. Your Doctor knows you, the mountain will provide better rehab, hiking, swimming, rowing. Darlin', I will get the dogs to Asheville. I just think you will be more comfortable there. I know your bed will be perfect for your back. You love your mountain. Are you worried about it making you feel selfish? I love the mountain too, I would like to be there. Joe has the ranch well under control." He spoke in earnest.

Adam bit his lip. "Four to six months is a long time... you sure? Then we will have to get the dogs _back_ to the ranch. That's a lot of trouble, but they always make me feel better and walking them helps my rehab. I'd be just as happy at the ranch, I really would." His tone was just as earnest.

Shawn softly kissed Adam's lips. "Darlin', this is about _you_ and what's best. Moving the dogs is easy. They have transport companies just for pets. I'll hire the best. Can we go to Asheville? Besides, I want to go fishing." Shawn now gave Adam a puppy eyed pout.

Adam laughed with a dry voice. "Okay, okay, but you know Miss Ritter is gone. The place will need cleaning." Adam sighed. He had been unable to find a replacement for Miss Elsie.

"Don't worry about that. Your key is still with the security company?" Shawn hand his notebook in hand again.

Adam put down the spoonful of ice chips he's just scooped up. "Yeah, it is. You have authority to it, remember? The code is "Sharpshooter". I knew it would be easy for both of us to remember." He gave a little chuckle then ate the ice.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that is one word I will never forget. At least I talked you out of "Screw Job". I'll arrange for a cleaning service. Do you still have one you prefer?" Shawn asked with his pen in hand.

"Sorry, it was kind of a way to include Bret. Actually the Merry Maids have a fantastic reputation. That's how I found Elsie Ritter. I wouldn't hesitate to use their services. I just wish they had a good reliable replacement for her. Oh, Pro Atlas is the best home care service. Shawnnie Bear, are you sure? This is going to cost a lot of money... I don't mind going to San An." His tone of voice told of his worry.

Shawn put his notebook back in his shirt pocket along with his pen. He kissed Adam's cheek. "Baby, Vince is paying and even if he wasn't, we have the money. We broke our bodies to earn it. I'd spend every damn dime of it to make you happy and comfortable. I love you, darlin', I take care of the things I love."

Adam smiled. "I love you." His words were filled with pain and tiredness, but after all, he'd been through seven hours of surgery.

Shawn sat back down and with Adam's hand in his, caressed the back of it with his thumb. "Sleep, darlin'. I'll be right here, to watch over you."

Adam yawned. "Love... you..." His eyes blinked, opened, the slowly closed as sleep over took him.

"Love you, darlin'." Shawn whispered as Adam drifted off to sleep. He was glad Adam finally agreed to go to Asheville. It was the best place.

While Adam slept, Shawn pulled out his cell phone. He checked his private emails. He was glad to read that Hunter was safely back at work. He wrote a quick message to Jason. He explained that Adam would be fine, and would be going to Asheville for his recovery and rehab. He told Jason that Adam would call in the next couple of days. Shawn was fairly sure Hunter had filled everyone in, but he wanted to keep his personal promise to Jason.

Shawn then started to do research on animal transport companies. He made sure to read the customer reviews from Yelp, Consumer Reports and Angie's List. He found two with top quality ratings, he would let Adam decide, after all they _were_ his dogs.

It wasn't twenty minutes before a nurse entered the room. She pulled Adam's chart and read Doctor Norton's instructions.

"Time to remove his neck brace. He doesn't really need it. It was just to keep him from thrashing about so much, right after the surgery." The nurse explained as Shawn stood to wake Adam.

Shawn gently woke his boy. He would be glad when he could take Adam to the hotel. The hospital was not conducive to a good sleep.

The nurse watched the couple with a smile. After Shawn had woken Adam, she spoke. "Sorry to wake you. But, we can remove your neck brace now. Later this afternoon, we'll fit you with a back brace. Tomorrow we'll go for walkies." The nurse spoke cheerfully.

Adam felt more like a puppy than a person by the way the nurse spoke to him. Why did nurses always say "we"? It wasn't like _she_ was going to wear a back brace.

Shawn held in his laugh. He could tell by the way Adam looked that his boy was exasperated with the way the nurse spoke to him.

Adam gave a sigh of relief when the confining neck brace was removed. Last time, he'd worn a neck brace for three months, it was miserable. But as the surgery this time was not in his neck, he didn't need it now.

Before she left, the nurse gave Adam another injection for pain. Adam wasn't happy about it, but Doctor Norton had ordered it.

"You be glad for it. Now that the brace is off, there will be a bit more pain. Now, I will leave you, get some rest." The nurse made a few notes on the chart then left.

"I need to get you a leash for your walkies." Shawn joked as he sat and caressed Adam's hand.

Adam laughed through a yawn. "Don't you dare..." His words faded as sleep over took the blond once again. Shawn wished he'd gotten a newspaper or a book. Well, it didn't matter, being with Adam was what counted.

It wasn't more than fifteen minutes before the next intrusion. The nurses aide came in with Adam's lunch tray. It was only eleven o'clock in the morning. Adam woke up when she pulled his bed table over his lap and sat the tray down with a clatter. She then laid a tray down on the bedside table for Shawn. She left to finish her deliveries.

Adam sighed. "Doctor tells you to rest, but every fifteen minutes someone comes in. That is, unless you have to use a bed pan, then they take hours. Ugh..." Adam whined as he lifted the plastic lid off from his lunch tray.

Shawn had to agree. The lunch was spaghetti and meat sauce. There was a lot of water on the plate, along with a soggy salad and burnt garlic toast. The only edible thing was a cookie, and to drink, a carton of fat free milk.

"Shawnnie... get me outta here, please?" Adam whined again as he stabbed his spaghetti with his fork.

"Soon, darlin'. I promise. Maybe I got something better. My tray looks different." Shawn lifted the lid from his tray. His tray had come from the restaurant side of the hospital cafeteria. He had a very delicious looking serving of beef stroganoff over good noodles with buttered corn, a fresh salad, and a nice dinner roll with butter. He also had coffee to drink. Adam almost cried with jealousy.

Shawn moved Adam's tray. "Here, you eat mine. I'll go get something later, I promise. Please, darlin'?" Shawn encouraged Adam to eat.

Adam nodded. "I won't say no, I love beef stroganoff. But, if you don't go eat later, I will be really upset. Thank you, babe." He slowly tucked a towel into the neck of his hospital gown. He pushed the button to raise his bed a bit, to sit up more.

Shawn smiled. "I will, when you finish. I'm also going to get a newspaper. Would you like something? I know you like crossword puzzles." He asked as he ate the cookie and sipped the milk from Adam's tray.

Adam forgot to swallow his food before he spoke. "Thes pleth..." He turned red as Shawn wiped his mouth for him. This time Adam swallowed first. "Sorry. Yes, please. I would love a puzzle book and a pen. This is really good, thank you." Adam made kissing sounds and pursed his lips.

Shawn got Adam's hint and leaned in to kiss his boy. He brushed Adam's brow. "I love you." Shawn whispered before he sat back down.

Later, while Adam finally got some sleep, Shawn went and ate his own lunch. He stopped at the hospital gift shop on the way back to Adam's room. Shawn was glad to see Adam was still asleep when he returned. Afternoons were always quieter than the mornings.

When Adam slowly opened his eyes, he smiled. Sitting next to his face was a small, blue eyed, red husky dog, beanie baby. It looked just like Tundra. Adam grinned even brighter. He looked over, ready to thank Shawn, but when he saw Shawn, he held in his words.

Shawn's head was tilted to the side, his handsome face relaxed in sleep. He loosely held a newspaper in his hands. What made Shawn look so adorable, were his reading glasses that barely clung to his nose, as they looked about to fall off.

Adam sighed, he was so in love with Shawn. He vowed to be diligent and fight through the pain and work hard on his rehab. He wanted to be the best possible husband to Shawn. Shawn deserved to have someone take care of him.

Once again, Adam smiled. Not only did Shawn give him the little husky, there were six puzzle magazines, a pack of pens and a basket filled with all kinds of hard candies, gum and chocolate. Shawn had also bought a vase filled with beautiful wild flowers to brighten the room.

Adam hugged the little husky close and once again closed his eyes. He had a smile on his lips and a heart full of love. Adam hadn't been so content since Bret's death.

Shawn woke up with a start. He didn't even remember being that tired. Shawn guessed it was the huge lunch he'd eaten. He looked over at Adam. His baby must have woken up at some point because Adam now clutched the cute little husky he'd found in the gift shop. He'd bought it because it reminded him of Tundra.

Shawn's heart was so filled with love for Adam. It was more full that it had ever been with Hunter. No, Shawn knew that wasn't exactly right, his love for Hunter had just been different.

Shawn vowed to be the best possible husband he could be to Adam. Adam deserved that. Shawn wondered if his relationship with Adam was stronger because he was the "top". Whatever the reason, it didn't matter, he loved Adam and Adam loved him.

Shawn quietly went back to reading his newspaper, after he'd pushed up his half lens reading glasses up on his nose. He really needed a new pair.

The Texan had nearly fallen asleep again when Adam let out a pitiful, pain filled whimper. Shawn reached over and pressed the button for the nurse.

Adam was still asleep, but when Shawn stood, he could see tears as they ran down Adam's cheeks. "I'm here, darlin'. I'm here." He caressed Adam's damp cheek.

"Hips hurt, Shawnnie. I wanna move, I'm so stiff." Adam whined as his eyes fluttered open.

"I know, darlin'. Let me..." Shawn reached down between the pillows and Adam's hip. He began to very lightly massage around Adam's bandage.

Adam began to purr almost immediately. "Oh... that's almost... better than... sex... almost..."

Shawn chuckled. "It's helping your circulation. I should have thought of it sooner. I wish I could do both sides at the same time."

Adam laughed as his mood lightened. "I don't think I could take the overload of good feelings. Thanks, Shawnnie Bear, it hurts less." Adam's voice had a much lighter tone.

The nurse came into the room. "Oh that's good. I was just going to suggest that for Mister Copeland. Those younger girls don't know our older tricks. Just don't rub over the stitches directly. It's way past time for your pain shot, Mister Copeland." She carefully measured a dose of pain medication into a syringe.

Shawn stepped around to the other side so the nurse could give Adam his shot. The older nurse was quick and efficient. She left to tend her other patients.

Shawn started massage Adam's other hip. "She's a good one. You're doin' really well with the pain meds. You know, though, when we leave the hospital it will be pills, not shots. They take longer to work, so you have to say when the pain starts." Shawn smiled to himself and stopped talking. Adam wasn't listening, he was too busy purring.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly. Shawn went out and got Adam some pizza for his supper. It was way better than the mystery meat on his hospital tray.

At eight-thirty, Adam made his fiancé go back to the hotel. He could tell Shawn was tired. Shawn felt better about leaving as Adam was doing so much better.

Adam was given his last dose of medication and it including something to help him sleep. For once he didn't mind the meds, Adam hurt from being unable to move.

Things suddenly went into chaos in the Neurological Ward. There was a horrific car accident involving a train. Two cars of teenagers were drag racing and went through the rail road crossing, just as the trains engine reached the road. One girl was killed outright and the lives of five others were in the hands of Doctor Norton and his surgical team.

No one noticed, nor probably even saw the well dressed man enter Adam's hospital room, or saw him leave a few minutes later.

When the man left the hospital, he had a very evil smirk on his face. The car he drove away in had one distinct feature; a Canadian license plate, from the Province of Alberta.


	25. Road to Recovery

Shawn walked across the street to the hospital. He'd stopped at the fast food restaurant for breakfast for Adam and himself.

The former wrestler was dressed extra casual. He wanted to be comfortable. Adam would be getting out of bed today and would need his help. Shawn wore a black wife beater under an open flannel shirt, his most comfortable relaxed jeans, cowboy boots and hat.

When Shawn got to the Neurological Ward, the waiting room was filled with family and police. Several people were sobbing, others were obviously praying. The ward was still in chaos, but it was more organized.

When Shawn opened the door to his fiancé's room, Adam sat up in his bed. The blond was trying to brush his unruly hair, but it hurt to much. "Hang on, darlin', I'll help you. Eat first... I love you." Shawn murmured the last three words over Adam's lips as he bent over to kiss his boy.

Adam smiled into the kiss. "I love you. Ooo breakfast! They have been too busy to serve breakfast. They apologized, I told them not to worry, that you'd bring me something. It's so sad." Adam frowned. Shawn unpacked their food.

This time, Shawn had gotten them both hot cakes with sausage on the side. There was also lots of butter and syrup. Shawn only got a milkshake for Adam and coffee for himself.

"Did you hear what happened?" Shawn asked as he sat down next to Adam's bed to eat.

"Only bits and pieces. Some kids were drag racing and a train hit them. I think three of the six died... poor kids. Goes to show you, how fast things can change." Adam spoke with a sigh, but ate, he was very hungry.

"That's true. That's why I stay close to God. Anyway, how are you? Did you get some sleep?" Shawn asked as he took a mouthful of food.

"I am ready to get out of this bed and move, being still is what hurts. My tail bone aches. I slept well, they were too busy to bother me." Adam stated as he too, took a bite.

The couple continued to chat as they ate. It was mostly about going to Asheville. Both men were excited to get to the beautiful mountain top home. It made Adam happy that Shawn felt the same way he did about his mountain... well hill top.

When they finished their breakfast, Shawn cleaned up the empty containers. He then wet a wash cloth with warm water and let Adam wash the sticky syrup from his fingers and mouth.

While Adam washed, Shawn noticed a white, legal sized envelope leaned up against the vase of flowers. It was addressed to Adam J. Hart. There were no other markings, but it was thick.

"Adam, what's this?" Shawn asked curiously as he picked up the thick envelope.

Adam looked with confusion. "I have no earthly idea. What is it and where was it?" He took the envelope when Shawn handed it to him.

"Got no idea. It was up against the flower vase." Shawn pointed to where the envelope had been. He picked up Adam's hairbrush and got ready to work on Adam's hair.

Adam looked at the envelope. "This... gives me a bad feeling..." His fingers hesitated to open the envelope. It almost felt like poison in his hands.

Shawn began to gently brush Adam's badly tangled hair. By now, Adam's hair had grown to fall well below his shoulder blades, to the middle of his back. It was the same length now, that it was when he first came to the WWE, and it was beautiful.

Adam put the envelope down. "I want to enjoy this first. Ugh, my hair needs to be washed. Thank you, Shawnnie Bear, that feels so good." He purred out his words as Shawn brushed.

"It really feels and looks clean... like spun gold. What do you think it could be?" Shawn eyed the envelope.

"Not sure I even want to open it, feels like poison. I just want to get out of this bed. They said I could get up today..." Adam looked at Shawn with puppy eyes and an adorable cock of his head.

Shawn shook his head. "You can be such a puppy with those eyes. Tell you what, if the Doctor or nurses haven't come to check on you in an hour, I'll help you get up for a while. Just remember, you can't sit for long periods at a time yet." He promised with a brush of Adam's hair.

Adam smiled. "I'll be good, Shawnnie. I promise, I just need to move. Guess I'd better find out what this is..." He picked up the envelope and opened it. Adam slid the contents out.

Shawn continued to groom Adam's hair, but looked over Adam's shoulder. "Oh fucking hell, Shawn. Listen to this... It has come to our attention, that through an act of vagrant disregard for the rules, you have become a comatose paraplegic. Your act of disregard for the rules only proves what we have said for the last few years. You are mentally incompetent to control your Hart inheritance. To the Physician reading this, please fill out the enclosed forms and return them ASAP to the indicated address. We will also take over the care of Adam Joseph Copeland-Hart. We have reserved a place for him at the the Southern Alberta Forensic Psychiatry Center. A local psychiatric hospital, right here in Calgary, where we can monitor his situation and make any necessary decisions on his possible long term care. Please note that an ambulance will arrive in one week to transport Mister Adam Hart to Calgary. The head of the Hart Family, Missus Diana Hart-Smith will accompany Mister Adam Hart to Calgary. We know Mister Adam Hart, having no one else to care for him, will appreciate our efforts. Thank you for your rapid compliance. Sincerely, The Law Firm of Hailey Hill, Calgary, Alberta, Canada." Adam wanted to wad the letter up and throw it away, but Shawn stopped him.

"No, darlin'. Put it back in the envelope. I'll take care of Miss Diana. How dare they! How fuckin' dare they!" Shawn wasn't just mad, his red face and trembling hands showed Adam his future husband was furious.

Adam didn't know if he should laugh or cry, but he was sure of one thing, he too, was angry. "I swear, when will they learn, that even if that _had_ been true, the money is locked away from them. It automatically goes to the Hart Foundation if something happens to me." Adam folded the letter and stuffed it back into the envelope.

Shawn took the letter and put it in his flannel shirt pocket. "You are not to give this another thought. I know just who to give it to. Trust me, they will never bother you again. Now, I'll finish your hair, baby. Just relax." Shawn's voice was much calmer than he felt. He began to once again brush Adam's hair.

Adam tried to relax. After a few minutes of thought, Adam spoke. "Who, Shawn? Your lawyer?" He asked with the gleam of curiosity in his eye.

Shawn made a "hum" sound. "Now, who do you think? Someone not a lawyer, but dislikes Diana and her little group of Harts as much as Bret did?" His anger had faded, and now his voice held a touch of humor.

Adam's brow crinkled and he bit his lip as he went into deep thought. It suddenly came to him. "Vince. You're going to send it to Vince aren't you? Shawn, is that wise? Shouldn't a lawyer handle this? I don't want to wind up in... that … place on a technicality." Adam sounded worried, his face was still scrunched up.

"Trust me, darlin'. Vince will be better than any lawyer. Besides, he _will_ have the WWE lawyers on it just to be sure. There is a fax machine in the room at the hotel." Shawn explained with a final brush of Adam's hair. He then brushed it in to a low pony tail and fastened it with an elastic band at the base of Adam's neck.

Adam took Shawn's hands in his. "If there is one thing I know to do, it is to trust you. I know you wouldn't do anything that would hurt me or endanger our future. I love you, Shawn Michaels." He pulled Shawn down for a love filled kiss.

"Well, aren't you two just adorable..." The older nurse from yesterday cooed in a sing song voice as she entered the room.

Adam and Shawn quickly broke their kiss and were red faced. They both looked like teenagers who'd been caught kissing by grandma.

"You boys don't have to worry about being embarrassed. I like to see young people in love. And, I can tell, the two of you belong together. Now, young man, you ready to get out of that bed for a while?" The kind nurse asked with a happy smile.

"Yes! Yes! My tail bone is killing me." Adam tried to sound like a pouting child, but he failed miserably.

"I know, son. Doctor will be here in a minute, he has to decide what kind of brace you'll need. Then I'll have to go get it, then you can get up. I promise. Now, do you want a lunch tray?" The nurse had completely changed Adam's hospital gown as she spoke. She was so efficient Adam barely noticed.

Shawn spoke up. "Nothing personal, but I'll bring him something to eat. You know what I mean. Plus, this one is a very picky eater." He winked at Adam.

Adam grinned. "Yes, I am. Will the brace be awful? Not one of those body cast type things?" Adam was not looking forward to something like that, a walking prison.

"No. Braces are very different now. More like vests or wide belts. Let the Doctor decide. Now, do you think you can sit up on the side of the bed? I need to remove all your bandages for the Doctor." The nurse began to remove all the pillows that had packed Adam into the bed like he was in a suitcase.

When all the pillows and blankets had been removed, Adam took a deep breath. "Feels like I've been in a stuffy suitcase. So much better now. Help me to sit up Shawn, please?" He asked Shawn with a pout on his lips.

Shawn chuckled and along with the nurse, helped Adam to sit up on the side of the bed. His long legs dangled, but his feet didn't quite touch the floor.

"Oh, I feel so dizzy... ugh... nauseous..." Adam rubbed his tummy and looked at Shawn like a pitiful pup.

The nurse quickly got a thick, pressed cardboard, disposable bowl for Adam to throw up in, if it came to that. Shawn stood as close as he could. Adam leaned against Shawn with his head on Shawn's abdomen. Shawn caressed the top of Adam's head.

"Feeling dizzy is perfectly normal after laying so long, especially when you can't move. Now, lets check your vitals. You just lean on your friend, honey. You will feel better soon." The nurse gave the couple a smile.

The nurse took Adam's blood pressure and temperature. The nurse went to take Adam's pulse, she noticed Adam's ring. "Oh sweetheart, that is beautiful. Congratulations! When is the happy day?! She admired Adam's ring as she took his pulse.

Adam smiled with a "brides" blush. "It was Shawn's grandmother's, then his mother's ring. I am honored to wear it. Soon, I hope when I am a bit further along in my rehab, and we can be off work... which I dunno with my being out so long now." Adam explained as he leaned against Shawn.

The nurse wrote down the numbers on Adam's chart. "I wish you boys all the love in the world." She finished writing and left the chart open for the doctor.

Before any more could be said, an exhausted looking Doctor Norton came into the room. "Hello there, how's my favorite patient? Ready to get up and move around?" He leaned over the bed to examine the stitches in Adam's body.

"I'm fine now, but I was icky dizzy when I first sat up. I didn't throw up though." Adam was honest, he didn't want anything to go wrong with his his rehab.

"Good. Dizzy is perfectly normal. Any pain when I touch?" Doctor Norton ran his fingers around Adam's hips, then up his mid-back where the long line of tiny neat stitches were. It looked like a seam, like you'd find on the hem of a shirt.

"Irritated, but not painful. It itches more than anything. My hips hurt really bad yesterday, but Shawn rubbed them, got the circulation going. That helped. Doc, when can I go to the hotel? I'll be good, I promise." Adam didn't whine or beg, but he sure used his pretty hazel eyes.

Norton flashed Shawn a look. Shawn gave the Doctor a look that said he would do what was best for Adam. "If you wear the brace I am going to prescribe, along with the pain meds, and you go by wheelchair, you can go this afternoon. To be honest, we need the room and I know, Shawn knows what he is doing. But Adam, I am serious now, be good, rest and please take your pain meds when you need them. Come back in one week, unless something happens. I am trusting you."

Adam grinned. "I will, Doc. I'll be good. Thank you. Now I can get some good sleep and good food. I'll even wear the brace without a fuss." Adam even crossed his heart.

That made Shawn and the Doctor laugh. "Okay, I'll send the dismissal papers along with your brace. Shawn, you'll have to rent a wheelchair, but just for a week. Alright, nurse. Fresh bandages, then the medipack brace, please. See you in one week." The Doctor shook hands with Adam and Shawn, then hurried off. He had the car wreck victims to look after.

"Boy, Doc looks exhausted." Adam stated as the nurse gathered new gauze and tape for his bandages.

Shawn sat in the chair and called the number of the hospital pharmacy the nurse had given him. He made arrangements to rent a wheelchair for Adam.

The nurse spoke as she rapidly and efficiently bandaged over Adam's stitches. "He's been in surgery almost since you came out. I don't know how he does it." She too sighed deeply.

"What about those kids? Are they going to be alright?" Adam asked in a sober voice as he thought of train wreck victims.

The nurse shook her head. "One died on the table, too many arteries were severed by glass. Six kids out for the evening, only three go home. So, so sad and I hate to say it, so, so stupid. The poor parents blaming each other. Doctor Norton sent them all to the chapel." She didn't normally say so much, but she had to get some stress out, and the nurse knew the two men would not gossip.

Adam frowned. "Poor parents. I thought burying my ma and … husband was bad. I can't imagine the pain of burying your own child." He felt so bad for the kids and the parents.

The nurse finished Adam's hip bandage. "You poor, sweet boy. Well, you have found love again. You two look so happy together. Now, if Mister Shawn will help, we'll get you to a nice comfortable chair."

Shawn stood on one side, the nurse on the other. Very, oh so very slowly, Adam shuffled to the chair. It wasn't that it was overly painful, it was his back. Until he got his brace, his back was extremely fragile. Until the muscles and bone grafts built up strength, a wrong misstep could spell trouble.

"Now, you stay put. I'll go get your brace. It won't take me fifteen minutes." The nurse gave Adam a pat on the shoulder, then left the room.

Shawn pulled his chair over to Adam's. "You did good, darlin'. Wheelchair will be brought, along with your meds. You also have an antibiotic and bandage materials oh, and an antibiotic ointment for your stitches." Shawn filled Adam in on his conversation with the pharmacy.

"Thank you, Shawnnie Bear. I'm in very good hands... oh... no... no... Shawn, I haven't got any clothes! I am not wheeling down the street with my bits hanging out of this gown!" Adam gasped as he realized he only had the skimpy gown to wear.

Shawn nodded. "When the nurse returns with your brace, I'll run to a store and get you something. Shorts or long pants? I know Jay will send your bags, but they won't be here until tomorrow. I'll get you some socks and slippers too." Shawn pulled out his notebook. Adam told him what sizes to get and that he would also need something to sleep in.

"What would you like for lunch. It could be a while before your papers are ready." Shawn waited pen in hand for Adam to answer.

Adam reached for his urine flask. He peed into it when he had to go. "Sorry, I gotta go. Just a salad or tuna sandwich. Not gonna waste room service." Adam said with a bit of a sigh of relief as he peed into the flask. Shawn pointedly wrote in his notebook.

Adam screwed the lid back on the flask just as the nurse came in with a large, flat box.

"My brace is in that?" Adam asked with an arched brow. When he'd had his first fusion, his neck brace was bulky and made of hard, heavy plastic, and was nearly unbearable.

"It sure is. The technology has vastly improved, and a back brace for fusion surgery is different from a neck fusion brace." The nurse explained as she took the brace out of the box, that read; Ninja Pro Spinal Brace.

Shawn stood. He wanted to watch how to put Adam's brace on. He and the nurse helped Adam to stand, Shawn held him steady. The nurse removed Adam's gown, leaving him stark naked.

"Hon, I've seem them all. Okay, this is what we call a chair back frame, because it looks like the back of a chair. The ridged anterior panel will unload the pressure on your spine and help with pain. The postener panel helps your lower back. Now, we bring the belt around to the front and pull it tight. It closes with Velcro. You can pull this strap, one handed to increase support. This braces is made especially for laminectomies and spinal fusions." She slipped Adam's gown back on over the brace.

"Wow, that's amazing. I feel perfectly fine now. That really does make a difference. You won't even be able to tell I'm wearing a brace under my clothes. Thank you." Adam grinned from ear to ear. He easily sat down, without help.

"You won't even need help taking that on and off. My back brace was horrible, like a walking cast." Shawn too smiled. They were both amazed at how quickly technology had advance in a few short years.

The nurse turned to Adam. "Oh yes, one last thing. When the Velcro gets full of lint, hair and wont close tightly, clean it. Get a new wire pet brush and use that to clean it, and keep it just for the brace. Now, go back to bed in an hour, not too much, too fast." The nurse left the box the brace same in, as it had the care instructions on the box. The box was sturdy and made for storage.

Shawn looked at his fiancé. "You sure you will be alright? I'll try to be back in an hour. If I'm not, you call the nurse to help you back to bed. Please?" Shawn asked in a worried voice.

Adam smiled. "I will, Shawnnie Bear. I promise." He once again crossed his heart.

Shawn chuckled. "You're such a kid sometimes. You're gonna keep me young. I love you." He leaned down and gave Adam a sound kiss on the lips.

Shawn left to go shopping. Adam settled into his chair and began to work on a crossword puzzle. Despite his recent trauma, Adam was very happy.

Shawn called for an Uber to take him to Target. The driver was very friendly and efficient. He agreed to take Shawn back and would wait for him. Shawn was grateful and added a generous tip to the man's account. He also slipped him a twenty dollar cash tip, which usually was not allowed by Uber.

Shawn went in the store and right to the men's department. He got Adam a pair of loose sweat pants and a pair of shorts. He bought a pack of undershirts in Tee shirt style, a pack of crew socks, a pack of thong underwear and a pair of slippers. He also got Adam a new and better hair brush than the hospital had provided. Lastly, Shawn got Adam a travel shower kit that had over fifty items that would keep Adam clean and groomed until his baggage arrived. Shawn used the self checkout, packed everything in a cloth tote bag and headed back to Adam.

When Shawn got back to the hospital, Adam was back in his bed. "Sorry, darlin'. The store was further out than I thought." He kissed Adam and put down a big bag.

"It's alright. I figured it would take you a while. Thanks for dong that for me. Nurse said the papers would be ready in an hour or so. Forget lunch, we can eat at the hotel. Unless you're hungry?" Adam replied with a smile. The new back brace was wonderful.

Shawn pulled out the pack of undershirts and removed one, as well as a thong, a pair of socks and the slippers. "Shorts or pants?" Shawn asked as he held up the choices for Adam to see. Both were a standard sweat suit gray, but soft and comfy.

"Pants, please. Shorts aren't my thing in public. I'll wear those in the room. I may be a diva, but some things are only for your eyes." Adam gave Shawn a coy wink and a smirk played on his lips.

Shawn shook his head. "You my darlin', are a very naughty boy. Okay. I got a travel shower kit and a new hair brush, that hospital one is crap." He took out the shower kit and showed it to Adam.

"Thank you, Shawnnie. I _do_ need this, my teeth feel like fur. Oh hurry with the papers..." Adam's whine was halted when a worker from the pharmacy arrived with the wheelchair and Adam's medication and supplies.

Shawn spoke to the girl and she explained how the wheelchair folded for storage, then how Adam should take his meds and how often to change the bandages over the stitches.

When the girl from the pharmacy left, the nurse came in with Adam's discharge papers. She laid them on the bed tray table in front of Adam.

"Okay son, sign out and get out." The elder nurse teased as she gave Adam the pen from her pocket.

Adam laughed. "Don't worry, I am outta here as soon as I get dressed. Thank you for being so good to me. You made my stay here so much more bearable." He gave the nurse his prettiest smile.

The nurse gave Adam a pat on the shoulder. "You were a very pleasant patient. You never buzzed for every little thing and you didn't gripe and complain. You take care of yourself; both of you. I hope you have a wonderful marriage. Good luck." She gathered up the papers and left the room.

Adam looked for Shawn, then he heard the toilet flush in the bathroom on the other side of the room. "Shoot, I missed telling her thanks, but when you gotta go. Okay, lets get you outta here." Shawn stated as he began to help Adam get into his new clothes.

Sometime later, Shawn pushed Adam down the street in the wheelchair. Adam carried the little husky dog in his hand and the bag from Target hung on the handles of the chair behind Adam.

"It's a beautiful day. I feel like I've been inside forever." Adam inhaled deeply as he rolled along.

"Yes it is. Say, would you like to go to the park? There is a nice one just across from the hotel." Shawn asked as he pushed Adam along.

"I'd love to, but, I just want to lay down. The sidewalk is a little bumpy, plus I'm kind of hungry. Can we go tomorrow? Adam did sound rather tired.

"Sure, darlin'. I want to get this letter faxed to Vince. I'm sorry, this side walk is a bit rough. Not much further." Shawn kept walking and pushing.

After another minute, they were at the doors of the Towers at the Kahler Grand. The doorman opened the door with a smile of welcome and a nod.

Shawn pushed Adam through the door with a return nod and smile. He wheeled Adam to the front desk. The clerk greeted the couple.

"Hello, Mister Michaels, welcome Mister Copeland. I hope you will be comfortable with us. There are no messages for you Mister Michaels, but there are several for Mister Copeland." The clerk handed Adam a very large stack of paper.

"Wow, thanks. I appreciate it. Oh, um, can you hold all calls except from Jason or Heath Reso or Vince McMahon?" Adam asked. He wanted to rest not be on the phone all day.

"You can add Hunter Helmsley and Seth Rollins to the permission list. Anyone else, please take a message. Also, do not allow anyone named Hart or Hart-Smith into the hotel. Oh, and also keep out anyone from the Hailey Hill Law Firm. However, if someone on that list does show up, call me, then call nine one one for an ambulance..." Shawn was cut off by Adam.

"He doesn't mean that about nine one one. My deceased husband's family wants to make trouble. According to them, I am now a paraplegic vegetable..." Adam shook his head with a half laugh.

The clerk nodded. "We will take care of it, Sirs. Your safety is paramount to us. I am glad you are alright. Call if you need anything. Your comfort is our only concern."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Shawn gave a nod to the clerk.

Shawn rolled Adam into the elevator. The car stopped on Shawn's floor. It was a little difficult to roll the wheelchair down the lush carpeted hallway, but Shawn was strong.

"Wow! Nice room." Adam remarked, as Shawn wheeled him into the room.

Shawn chuckled. "You know, Vince. But, there is one good thing, this hotel caters to Mayo patients. Now, let's get you in the bed. I'll call down for more pillows." He wheeled Adam to the door of the bedroom. The chair almost went through the door but not quite. It would go when Shawn folded it of course. He'd had to get a chair that was slightly larger than normal because of Adam's height. He didn't want Adam's knees pressed to his chest by a small chair.

Shawn set the brakes, then went around and stood ready to help Adam. Adam didn't leap out of the wheelchair, but with the brace, he managed fairly easily.

"Great! Come on baby... you can do it... step... step... that's my boy..." Shawn spoke like Adam was a pup in training.

Adam gently eased down onto the comfortable bed. "Shawn, I love you, but I am not a puppy. I do appreciate the support. I love you so damn much." Adam hugged Shawn's waist as the older man stood next to the bed.

Shawn hugged Adam and kissed the top of his blond head. "I love you, darlin'. Now lets get you into your jam-jams." He teased with a laugh.

Adam slowly changed into the navy blue cotton pajamas Shawn had bought. They were 100% cotton and very comfortable. Adam was propped up, the husky dog on his chest as he began to read his messages.

Shawn went to the "office" of their hotel room. He took Diana's letter out of the envelope. He dialed the 800 number of the fax machine that always went with Vince. The Chairman had to have constant contact with WWE Headquarters in Connecticut, and others on the road. Often contracts and other important papers had to be sent and signed, somethings couldn't be done on a computer. It took Shawn a while to send the entire contents of the envelope, as the form for the Doctor to fill out was long, but Shawn wanted to include everything that had been sent.

Shawn got up when Adam called out for him. "I'm sorry to bother you, Shawnnie Bear. Can I use your phone? I'd like to talk to Jason and then, I need to talk to Roman. Dean is worried about him..." Adam handed Shawn the note from Dean.

" _Adam, please, Roman needs to know you're going to be alright. Please, so worried about him. Dean."_

Shawn handed the note back to Adam, along with his phone. "Use it as long as you want. I'm going to check my emails. I'll bring my lap top in here for you when I'm done."

"Okay. Thanks, I hope Jason sends my lap top and my phone. I'd like to eat soon too, please." Adam looked at Shawn with a smile.

Shawn nodded. "I'll order us a good meal. We can snack around later. Say hello to Jay from me." He left to let Adam make his calls.

The week passed rather quickly. Adam behaved himself. He moved around and did a little very light exercising. His back felt fairly good, and for the first time in a long time, his neck hardly bothered him.

Doctor Norton was very pleased. He removed Adam's stitches. "Looks very good. I've sent your records to Doctor Williams. You're driving to Asheville, right?" The Doctor asked as he carefully snipped away Adam's stitches from his hips.

"Yeah, I'm renting an Escalade and I will make a bed for him in the back. I know flying for four and a half hours, rather than driving fifteen hours would be faster, but..." Shawn's explanation was interrupted by Adam.

"But, one good hit of turbulence could screw me up. Plus, you said flying with fresh surgery isn't that great." Adam added his reasons to Shawn's.

The Doctor nodded for the nurse to dress the fresh scars on Adam's hips with medicated bandages. "You're exactly right. Flying isn't always the best. Just follow the guidelines I gave Shawn. Let pain be your guide. When you need to stop, stop. You're to see Doctor Williams as soon as you get to Asheville. There, that's all the stitches out. Now, I want a quick x-ray; just to be sure. Hang tight here." The Doctor made a phone call, as the nurse bandaged Adam's back.

A portable, instant result x-ray machine took several pictures of Adam's back and hips. Doctor Norton and Doctor Simmons, the Radiologist both looked carefully at the images. They did that annoying doctor thing of whispering and making "hum" sounds. You never knew if it was good or bad.

"You're good to go, Adam. I'm signing you off. But, never hesitate to call me. Have a safe trip and good luck." The Doctor shook hands with Adam and Shawn.

Adam looked at Doctor Norton. "Thank you, Doc. You... saved my life. I mean it, I owe you everything. I was so scared. Just... thank you." His eyes filled with tears as he spoke.

Doctor Norton flushed slightly. "No, Adam. Thank Him, for giving me the skills and keeping my hands steady." He was truly humble.

Shawn nodded. "Exactly, but, thank you. Thank you for making my Adam whole again." He again shook the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor too, shook hands with Adam again, and then went out of the room. Doctor Norton's nurse followed after she gave Adam the final x-rays and the report to go with them for Doctor Williams in Asheville.

Adam waited in the waiting area while Shawn took the wheelchair back to the pharmacy. As he waited, he reflected on his recent conversation with Roman Reigns. At first Roman could barley speak to Adam because of the guilt he felt. When Adam finally got Roman to accept that it was an accident, he could hear the change in the Islander's voice. Roman promised to carry on and be confident.

Adam had told him about the time he'd accidentally speared Vicki. Roman realized that even the best could botch. Adam told Roman he'd be watching and would personally kick his ass if he didn't see Roman working said ass off. By the time their conversation ended, Roman felt much better.

"Adam, darlin'?" Shawn could tell that his boy was completely lost in some thought.

Adam finally heard Shawn. "Sorry, I was thinking about my talk with Roman. I can't wait to see him in the ring. Only then will I know if he is truly alright." Adam stated thoughtfully.

"I'm sure he will be. Well, you ready?" Shawn asked with a raised brow.

"More than. I want to walk to the car, I want to stretch my legs before starting the ride." Adam stood with a little help from Shawn.

They were all packed and ready to leave for Asheville. Shawn had put everything into the rented Escalade. He'd also arranged the seats and had made a perfect bed for Adam in case he needed to rest his back. They were going to try to drive it in two days, but would take as long as Adam needed.

Shawn had packed a cooler with ice and drinks. There was also a huge supply of all kinds of snacks. The little husky beanie baby sat on the dash board and waited for Adam. Shawn had also picked up some of Adam's favorite music CDs and a few movies to watch. His last purchase had been two very nice pillows and a three nice, thick blankets to make the bed with. Shawn had made a nice, cozy home on wheels.

"It's too far for you to walk. You wait here." Shawn had walked alongside Adam to a bench in front of the hospital. Shawn had to walk back to the hotel to pick up the Escalade, as he'd pushed Adam to the hospital in the wheelchair, so it could be returned to the pharmacy.

Adam didn't know about the way Shawn had fixed up the rental for him. When Shawn pulled up a few minutes later, Adam shuffled out to the car. Shawn met him halfway. Adam gasped when he saw the inside of the Escalade. It was better than a limo.

Shawn helped Adam into the vehicle, he adjusted the passenger seat until Adam stated he was comfortable. He buckled Adam in, then shut the door, walked around and slid into the drivers seat.

"Now, I am aiming for Peoria, Illinois, but if you can't go that far, say so. We have nothing but time. It's not quite six hours and is roughly three hundred forty-six miles." Shawn stated as he started the car.

"Don't worry, Shawnnie Bear. Trust me, when I can't take anymore, I'll say so, even if we only get an hour down the road. Thank you, for doing all this just for me." Adam held the little husky in his hands as Shawn pulled out onto the road. The Escalade was headed or US 63 S.

Neither Shawn nor Adam noticed the black car with darkened windows that followed them. The black car made every turn the car carrying Shawn and Adam made...


	26. Road to Asheville

Shawn and Adam had driven for around two hours. They were in Waterloo, Iowa. "I have to go to the bathroom, please." Adam stated as they went through the medium sized city.

"We should top off fuel anyway. There's a Casey's." Shawn pointed up the road to the left. As they pulled in and parked at the gas pumps, the black car pulled off the road, at a strip mall next to the convenience store. Had Shawn or Adam noticed, they would have seen the glint of binoculars as they looked toward the couple.

Adam made his way to the store, then to the bathroom, he used a cane to help him walk, more because of his hips than his back. Adam did his business, washed his hands and went out into the store.

Adam grinned. He saw fresh baked cookies of four different varieties. Adam hurriedly purchased two dozen, six of each flavor. There were caramel chocolate pecan, chocolate chunk, sugar and macadamia nut. Adam quickly stuffed the bag into the large pouch pocket of the "Rated R Superstar" hoodie he wore. Adam then went to the fresh sandwich deli to look at the sub sandwiches.

Shawn joined Adam. "What do you want, darlin?" Shawn asked as the clerk prepared a sandwich for the customer ahead of them.

"Barbecue beef, add coleslaw and pickles too, please. Do you mind if I go to the car?" Adam asked with a tired voice.

Shawn cast Adam a look of concern. "Not at all, darlin'. Lay on the bed for a while. I'll be out soon with our lunch."

Adam simply nodded and made his way to the vehicle. He did climb into the back and laid down on the makeshift bed. It was very comfortable.

Shawn soon joined his fiancé. "Clerk said there is a nice quiet park mile up the road. We'll eat there if you feel like it ." Shawn looked back at Adam from the driver's seat.

"I'd like that. Those sandwiches smell great." Adam spoke through a yawn. He was going to sleep after lunch, but right now hunger was greater.

Shawn easily found the park. It was pretty and sat on the bank of the Cedar River, or so the sign said. He pulled up close to a picnic table that was completely shaded by a huge oak tree.

Adam put the bag of cookies under the passenger seat, while Shawn walked around to open the door for him. He wanted to surprise Shawn later, down the road.

Adam got out of the van. He raised his tee shirt a bit and pulled the strap on the back brace to tighten it again, he'd loosened it a bit to lay down. He took it off at night to sleep, but it was too much trouble for a nap, loosening it worked for a short term lay down.

Shawn carried the bag of food as he walked close to Adam on the uneven ground. Adam had to be extremely careful walking; a misstep could displace his bone grafts. The first month was the most fragile and Adam didn't want to do anything wrong.

When Adam was seated at the picnic table, Shawn went back to the car. He grabbed two sodas, a bag of potato chips and a roll of paper towels. Shawn wished now he'd gotten that pack of paper plates, but the sandwiches would stay clean on their wrappers.

Both men enjoyed their barbecue beef and coleslaw sub sandwiches. Shawn chuckled, Adam had barbecue sauce all over his face like a child. Adam took his turn to laugh when Shawn spit on a paper towel and wiped his face like a disgusted parent.

"Thanks, mommy." Adam teased when Shawn finished wiping his face. It just made Shawn that much more dear to him.

Shawn chuckled. "You looked so adorable, I couldn't help it. Now baby needs his medicine." Shawn pulled two pill bottles out of his pocket.

Adam took the mild pain pill and antibiotic without a fuss. He knew he needed it. The antibiotic would also make him drowsy. That would help him sleep in the car and enable Shawn to drive further.

Adam sighed. "I wish I could help you drive, but I just can't. I'll make it up to you when I can."

Shawn reached over and caressed Adam's cheek. "Don't fret about it, darlin'. This car drives like a dream, I barely have to steer. You about ready?" He was a bit worried, Adam looked a bit pale.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I'm tired. Antibiotics knock me right out. Are _you_ gonna be alright?" He was just as worried about Shawn.

"I'll be fine. You go get in the car. I'll clean this up." Shawn nodded toward the Escalade.

Adam nodded. He carefully stepped over the uneven ground. He swept aside a couple of rocks with his cane as he walked.

When Adam got to their rental, he settled back down on his car seat bed. It was almost as wide as a double bed. He loosened his brace, but unlike in a real bed, Adam left it on. Mainly to keep it braced over rough roads.

Shawn quickly cleaned up their lunch trash. He took the half eaten bag of chips and paper towels back to the car. He clipped the chip bag closed with a clip he'd bought just for that purpose. Shawn neatly stored away the boxes. He grabbed a can of iced coffee to have while he drove. He then went to tuck Adam in.

Adam smiled when Shawn tucked him in with a kiss. "Can you go four more hours? Be honest?" Shawn looked sternly at his fiancé.

"Yeah, especially if I sleep. Oh... I need little Michael..." Adam pointed to the front seat with a pout.

Shawn chuckled. "Cute name..." He reached over and got the little husky beanie toy. "Here, darlin'. Please Adam, you will tell me when you need to stop." Shawn spoke seriously to his beloved.

Adam reached up and caressed Shawn's stubble covered face. "I will, I swear. I love that you care so much. I love you my soon to be husband." He spoke softly and his eyes were filled with love.

"God, I want you so badly. I love _you, my_ future husband." Shawn gave Adam a passion filled kiss.

The kiss left Adam breathless. I want you too. I'm sorry we have to wait. I promise, when I am cleared for sex, it will be a night you won't ever forget." Adam's hair fell over the pillow like golden silk. His eyes were heavy with lust. Adam's lips were plumped from the kiss.

Shawn had to get busy driving, before he ravaged his beloved. He gave Adam another kiss, then double checked to make sure Adam was securely tucked in, the he buckled the lap belt around Adam.

Before Shawn could even start the vehicle, Adam had drifted off to sleep. He popped open his can of iced coffee, slipped an Elvis CD in the player. Shawn took the exit that pointed toward Cedar Rapids. There were rain clouds building up, Shawn hoped it would hold off. He didn't fancy driving into an infamous mid western twister.

Shawn was still blissfully unaware of the black car with the dark tinted windows. Who ever drove knew how to tail someone, and had probably done it, many times.

When Shawn stopped for fuel again, they were an hour and a half outside Peoria. Shawn looked back at Adam. He debated waking his boy, he also wanted Adam to sleep that night.

"I'm... awake..." Adam yawned, his eyes still closed. He stretched, then yelped in pain.

Shawn climbed over the seat like he was playing leap frog. "Baby? What's wrong?" He undid the seat belt and pulled the blanket off Adam. He saw that Adam's face was contorted in pain.

"Yeah... okay... make mental note... no stretching... I forgot, I can't do that right now. Just... give me a minute..." Adam hissed through his teeth.

Shawn frowned. Everyone who'd ever wrestled Edge in the ring, knew those words. Give me a minute was what Edge said, anytime he was hurt; for real. Alberto Del Rio had been the last one to hear those words uttered in the ring, at Wrestlemania XXVII, Edge's last match.

Adam let out a very deep breath in a long, controlled exhale. "Better. It was the stitches, well, were the stitches were. Am I bleeding?" Adam sat up and removed his brace, then lifted the "HBK" tee shirt he wore under the hoodie.

Shawn carefully lifted the corner of the bandage that ran down Adam's spine. "No, everything looks good. I'll get a better look later when I change your bandages. I've stopped to top off the fuel. We're about an hour and half out of Peoria." Shawn helped Adam put the brace back in place.

"I'm alright now, babe. Just took my breath for a minute. I'm going to the restroom. I slept like a log. I'm seriously thinking of buying one of these things." Adam smiled and let Shawn help him down out of the Escalade.

Shawn nodded. "Maybe. I know we will book them as rentals when we can. I'll see you inside." He unhooked the nozzle from the pump and began to top off the fuel tank. Adam went into the convenience store to use the restroom.

Once again the couple were unaware they were being watched. This time the driver got bold. He watched from a parking space in front of the convenience store.

Shawn finished pumping the fuel, replaced the nozzle and went in to pay. He found Adam getting a cup of hot coffee. Shawn decided it wasn't such a bad idea.

When they got back to the car, Adam sat up front with Shawn. Shawn gave a curious look when Adam bent down and pulled a bag out from under the seat.

"I got these back in Iowa. Thought they would make a nice afternoon treat." Adam held out the bag of fresh baked cookies.

Shawn smacked his head and laughed. "All while you were sleeping, I swore I kept smelling fresh cookies. I thought I was going crazy!" He reached in the bag and pulled out a chocolate chunk cookie, while Adam got a caramel chocolate pecan cookie.

Adam laughed. "I never thought you'd smell them. I should have realized you have a better cookie radar than the Cookie Monster!" Shawn chuckled as he watched Adam laugh. It made the blond so beautiful.

Shawn pulled into the parking lot of the Peoria Marriott Pere Marquette Hotel. Adam waited in the comfortable lobby while Shawn and a bellman unloaded the Escalade.

They took the baggage and the cooler of drinks and put it on a trolley. Shawn grabbed a couple of extra pillows, the little husky and his bag of cookies, and added them to the trolley.

Shawn and Adam's room was on the Concierge Level. It was the standard high quality king sized room, with a living room/sitting area, mini kitchen, office area and a nice bathroom that was perfect for Adam.

Adam headed for the bathroom while Shawn and the bellman unloaded the trolley. Adam saw that if he'd stilled used the wheelchair, he could have rolled not only from room to room but right into the shower as well.

Shawn gave the bellman a very good tip. "I'll make sure you have fresh ice in your cooler in the morning. Mark the card for your breakfast and choice of newspaper, then hang it on the door. Enjoy your stay at the Pere." The bellman spoke with a smile and a nod as he left the couple to unpack.

The Texan started a pot of coffee and took a couple of sodas from the cooler and put them into the mini fridge. He saw a nice selection of microwave popcorn, he would make some for Adam later, before bed.

Adam came out of the bathroom and sat in a comfortable library style chair. "I feel so fucking useless. Is there anything I can do to help?" Adam called out to Shawn.

Shawn had set out their shower kits, sleepwear and clean clothes for in the morning. He had yet to sit down and relax, it made Adam feel horrible.

"No, darlin'. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Just gettin' things ready for the mornin'. Why don't you start lookin' at the room service menu?" Shawn called back from the bedroom.

"Okay, but I feel bad." Adam replied. He reached over to the desk where the menu for the hotel's Great Room Restaurant, Table 19 sat.

Shawn soon joined Adam as he pulled the desk chair up to Adam's chair. "Oh this place looks good." Shawn stated as he looked at the menu.

After a few minutes, Adam called in their order, at least he could do that. Adam got himself French onion soup, Caesar salad and a pork tenderloin sandwich. Peoria, Illinois was the home of the tenderloin sandwich. Shawn ordered loaded chips with cheese, bacon, tomatoes and green onions. He had hot wings along with shrimp and grits as his main. For dessert they were going to share a slice of Crème Brulèe cheesecake.

While they waited for their supper, the couple looked at the card to mark their complementary breakfast. Adam chose Eggs Benedict and Shawn picked the three egg ham and cheese omelet. Shawn also marked to get the local morning paper.

Adam then went to put on his pajamas. He wanted to get comfy as did Shawn. Shawn put on a pair of sleeping pants and an old, over-sized André the Giant tee shirt. One thing about being in the WWE, a guy never ran out of tee shirts.

When their meal arrived, Shawn and Adam took it into the bedroom. The couple propped up in a nest of pillows. They munched their food and watched old sit coms. It was so relaxing as the bed was wonderfully comfortable.

"What's the plan for tomorrow, Shawnnie Bear?" Adam asked as he rubbed his tight, full belly.

Shawn pulled up the route planner on his cell phone. "Peoria to Lexington, Kentucky. It's not quite seven hours, is around four hundred twenty miles. A bit further than today, Think you will be alright?" He looked at Adam, brow arched in question.

Adam too looked at the route. "Yeah, especially if I sleep again. Indianapolis for lunch? Oh... OH... you know what tomorrow is?" Adam had an excited gleam in his beautiful hazel eyes.

Shawn had a confused look on his face. It was a while before his birthday, and Adam's was a long way off. It wasn't any kind of anniversary he could think of... was it? Confusion changed to near panic, was he in trouble?

"Um... no." Shawn answered with hesitation. He would going to have to be better at remembering things good husband's remember.

Adam laughed. He remembered that same look of panic on Bret's face when he forgot something. "You haven't missed any thing, Shawnnie. I just realized tomorrow I can finally shower! Wash this mop of greasy hair and smell sweet again! Oh, and it's time to do my bandages, please. If you're up to it that is." Adam's brow was now arched.

"Sure. Let me get rid of this. Oh, they have cheddar cheese popcorn, want some?" Shawn asked as he began to put their empty plates on the trolley.

"Naw thanks, too full. I will pop a couple of bags in the morning to take along." Adam replied with a yawn.

At eight-thirty the next morning, Shawn pulled out of the hotel parking lot. The couple was back on the road, headed to Asheville. Fresh ice filled their cooler of drinks and Adam had popped two bags of popcorn to snack on later.

Shawn's Elvis CD was in the player. Adam worked the crossword puzzle from the morning newspaper as they rolled down the road. The black car behind them. The driver had slept in the hotel parking lot, to make sure he didn't lose his target.

The couple ate lunch in Indianapolis. Once again they grabbed some delicious deli sandwiches and went to a city park. It was more relaxing for Shawn, as he could walk around and stretch his legs.

The black car still followed. The driver was very patient. He had a job to do, and he knew when to do it. His time would come soon, tomorrow in fact. Then he would be able to go home.

Adam slept for most of the rest of the drive to Lexington. One day, Adam hoped when he and Shawn retired for good, they could by an RV and just travel where ever a road took them. They could stop at every weird roadside attraction they came up on. They could drive when they wanted or stop when they wanted. It had long been Adam's dream and Shawn liked the idea; a lot.

Shawn woke Adam when he stopped for fuel, an hour outside of Lexington. Shawn like to stop before he got to a major city, as fuel prices were lower.

Adam went into the convenience store and went to the bathroom. His hips bothered him a lot today, so he moved slower that before.

When Adam came out of the bathroom he did something he very rarely did. He bought a beautiful royal blue tee shirt with a picture of a stunning black stallion. He also picked up the coffee cup that matched. Something about the stallion just struck him.

Shawn smiled. "That shirt will look nice on you." Shawn expounded as they pulled out of the parking lot and went toward Lexington. They were still being followed.

Shawn pulled into the Embassy Suites by Hilton, Lexington. The same routine followed as the evening before, as a bellman came with a trolley.

Their room was a near carbon copy of the previous room. The only difference, instead of a standard coffee maker, there was a Keurig with any type of K cup you could want for coffee, tea, or hot chocolate, there was even a couple of types of soup.

Adam went right to the bedroom to get his things for a shower. "Um... Shawn... I'm gonna need... help..." He hung his head, he hated that he had to ask. Adam's excitement had dwindled when he realized he had to have help to wash, especially his hair.

Shawn lifted Adam's chin with his fingertips. "I'll be glad to help you. Me, miss a chance to run soapy hands over that beautiful body? You must be crazy, darlin'."

Adam flushed with a roll of his eyes. "Well, thanks... now I feel even worse. Get you all worked up and we can't have sex." He pouted; big time.

Shawn smirked. "I can take care of things." He gave Adam a very wicked curl of his lips It made Adam flush even more, he knew exactly what Shawn meant. Oh well, if Shawn jerked off to an image of him... it was flattering.

Before Adam could shower, Shawn had to remove the bandages from Adam's hips and back. His brace also had to be removed. Adam had dug his favorite blue bathrobe out of his bag along with a clean blue thong and blue socks. Adam knew that Shawn loved him to wear blue. Shawn said it made him look like a fairy nymph. Anything he could do to please Shawn in the slightest, he would do. Shawn had earned it, for taking such good care of him.

Shawn took their shower kits into the bathroom along with a fresh razor. Adam had been complaining about how icky his body hair made him feel. The Doctor had changed his mind, he'd told Adam he could shower in four days, after the surgery. However, one of the hip scars looked like it was going to start acting up, so he'd told Adam to wait a few more days to bathe. The scar never did get infected so that was good, but Adam was so ready for this shower.

"Oh... fucking hell... this feels so fucking good. Sorry, Shawnnie, I'm trying not to cuss, but it feels so good." Adam spoke with a sigh as he apologized for cursing. He did try not to, out of respect for Shawn.

Shawn laughed as he gently ran the net scrubby over Adam's body. "I'm sure I would say the same. Now, stand still and I'll shave your body." Shawn grabbed the shower gel and razor, and went to work.

"I feel human again. Thank you. Now my hair. While the conditioner sets, I will have to sit." Adam spoke over the noise of the falling water.

"Sit, now." Shawn spoke firmly and pointed to the tile shower seat at the back of the shower.

Adam did as he was told and began to purr the moment Shawn started to wash his hair. Shawn gently scrubbed Adam's scalp with his fingertips. He washed it four times before it finally satisfied Adam. Shawn then applied the twenty minute deep conditioner.

Adam sat and watched while Shawn took his own shower. Adam would never guess that Shawn was soon to turn fifty one. The man had the body of a much younger man. Shawn's abs were flat and though he didn't have the six pack of a body builder, he still had well defined muscles.

Shawn's hair while naturally thing in structure, was thick in texture. Yes, it was getting a bit thin on the top, but it didn't really show. What did show was the years of abuse he'd put his body through, just to entertain the fans.

The Texans legs would never be arrow straight again, his knees were too damaged. Shawn's funny little bowlegged walk was now his trademark. Adam knew how hard it was for Shawn to get out of the bed most mornings, or saw the pain etched on Shawn's face when the weather affected his joints.

Adam wondered why in the hell anyone could call what they did fake. Nothing made a wrestler's blood boil faster than hearing that horrible four letter "F" word. Yes, it was admittedly scripted, but so were movies. Nobody called an actor a fake. Adam was getting upset, just thinking about how damaged his man was from entertaining people who called him a fake.

"Adam, darlin'?" Shawn gently shook Adam's shoulder. He didn't know where Adam was, but he was not here. He also thought Adam looked rather angry.

The blond realized Shawn was talking to him. "What?" Adam nearly bit Shawn's head off when he spoke.

"Whoa, darlin', what did I do?" Shawn had turned off the water so her could hear Adam.

Adam smiled and took the older man's hand in his. He kissed the back of Shawn's hand. Adam then pressed his cheek to the place he kissed. The younger man could not stop the fat, hot tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Shawn put his hand on Adam's head, he could feel the gooey conditioner. Something troubled Adam. Shawn didn't think it was pain, it was deeper than that. Shawn knelt down with a bit of a groan.

"Baby boy, what's got you so down? You were so happy. We need to rinse your hair. Come on, darlin', you can tell me all about it while I redo your bandages in a few." Shawn stood with another groan.

Fresh tears rolled down Adam's cheeks when he heard Shawn groan. He let Shawn help him up. Shawn turned on the hot water again. Shawn rinsed the conditioner out of Adam's hair. Even wet, Shawn loved the silkiness of the long, dirty blond colored locks. One other thing, because of Adam's tears, any sexy thoughts had gown down the drain with the soaps and suds.

An hour later, Adam and Shawn sat on the bed. All grooming had been done, teeth brushed and hair dried. Shawn held Adam close.

"Now tell me, what's made you so sad?" Shawn caressed Adam's soft, freshly washed hair.

"I was watching you in the shower... not sexy like, but... thinking how hard you worked and how much pain you're in because of wrestling and how people call it fake. It just... made me so sad. Stupid post op emotions. I cried for a week after my first neck surgery." Adam admitted with a wry laugh.

Shawn wrapped Adam in his arms. "My poor baby. I know what you mean though. We were at a sports bar. You were lying there motionless, when RAW ended. Some drunk at the bar said you were probably getting drunk or stoned and called it fake. Hunter had to drag me outta there, but not before I gave him a piece of my mind. We know it's not fake and the _real_ fans know what we do for them. The smarks are the idiots. I broke my body because I loved seeing the little kids smile. You did too. We love our business. We wouldn't be like this if we didn't. Now, are you hungry? We can order room service. I'll do your bandages while we wait." Shawn hoped he'd cheered Adam up, reminding him why they did what they did.

Adam nodded. "Starving. Thanks, Shawnnie, I know why we did it. Like I said, post op emotions, Bret was the same. He cried all the time when he had his stroke, or after a surgery."

They looked at the menu. Adam called in their order while Shawn got into his sleeping pants, shirt and robe. He then replaced Adam's bandages, laced with the antibiotic ointment. Adam then put on his pajamas and robe. He flipped on the TV and made their nest of pillows.

When their supper arrived it looked wonderful. Adam had a shrimp cocktail, chop house salad, bourbon braised brisket with onion rings and steamed broccoli. Shawn had a crab cake, chop house salad, a huge medium rare New York strip steak with baked potato and sautéed mushrooms. They opted to finish off the cookies from yesterday with hot chocolate for dessert.

"Oh that looks good. Why is it that long road trips make me so hungry, especially when I slept all afternoon." Adam stated with a bite of his dinner.

"I know what you mean. When Pac, Razor, Diesel, Hunter and I used to ride together, the van looked like a combination snack shop, pharmacy and liquor store. We blamed it on the munchies, not our proudest moment. I shudder to think if we didn't have Hunter to drive us, how long would we have gone without killing ourselves, or worse, an innocent person. Well, that's over now. Here try my steak, it's delicious." Shawn offered Adam a bite of his steak.

"That is good, but so is my braised beef." Adam fed Shawn a piece of his braised beef.

"Oh yeah, that is good. That would be a good way to cook boar. Adam, are you sure you're going to be able to live with an active hunter?" Shawn cast Adam a worried look.

Adam nodded. "Shawn, I know you hunt. It's your way of relaxing. You feed the homeless with the majority of the meat. You have the skins made into leather, so warm things can be made for them. I could never hunt, but I support your hunting. I will even go with you. I love to fish. It will be okay. It's part of you, a part of you I would never ask you to give up." Adam spoke openly and honestly to his future husband.

"Thank you. Well, we'll be home tomorrow. Guess we'll really test the Escalade going through the Smoky Mountains, then the Blue Ridge. Some of the way is going to be crooked and steep." Shawn looked at the route planner on his laptop that sat on the bed. They had opted for the WWE network over TV during supper. Adam had wanted to watch Shawn on Legend's House.

Adam looked at the route. "Oh yeah I forgot, part of Interstate 40 is closed. They had to make some major repairs because of an ice induced rock slide over the winter. We'll be going over some really tricky mountain roads. No offence but I wish I could drive. I'm more used to mountain roads."

Shawn nodded. "Wish so too, but, I can do it, darlin'. Not my first time behind the wheel. I'll just make sure the angels are riding on the bumpers." Shawn spoke with absolute faith and confidence.

"I know you'll be perfect..." Adam let out a long deep sigh, he felt frustrated.

Shawn put their empty plates on the trolley. "What's wrong now, darlin'? You are as salty as a pretzel tonight." He was starting to wonder if Adam maybe leading up to a delayed concussion, that Doctor Norton had missed somehow.

Adam sighed again. "I want your dick in my ass. This is going to be a miserable month and a half. I'm sorry, I'll get over it, it's just frustrating." He whined his reply.

Shawn sat back down next to Adam. "And I want to feel you around my dick. We'll make it, darlin'. Um... I have an idea... but you might not like it, it's just a thought." Shawn's idea had come to him that afternoon while he drove and Adam slept.

Adam laid back against the the pillows. "Sounds serious... have you changed your mind?... about me? About... us?" He was worried.

Shawn looked at Adam in surprise. "No, absolutely not, darlin'. Wait..." He wheeled the trolley out to the hallway. Shawn didn't want room service to interrupt him while he spoke.

Adam waited with a bit of a held breath. He kept his mind busy by shutting down the laptop. He took his pills that Shawn had laid out for him. Once they got home, Adam hoped to lose the pain pills.

Shawn returned, took off his robe and climbed into the bed with Adam. He gently pulled Adam up against him. Adam laid his head on Shawn's chest and took comfort in Shawn's scent.

"I was thinking, what would you say about no sex till our wedding night? We don't have to, and I won't be mad if you say no. You know I'd rather make love to you than anything..." Shawn was interrupted by Adam.

"Why?" Was all Adam asked. He wasn't at all sure how he felt about Shawn's idea.

"Well, I just thought it might make our wedding night even more special." Shawn answered as best he could.

"Think we could really do it? I want to set a wedding date. We can do it while I'm out on rehab. I don't need a fancy honeymoon. I'd be happy at home, either Asheville or San An." Adam's tone was full of thought. It might be an interesting challenge.

"I've been thinking about that. If your back is up to it, we could go camping for a honeymoon. I just want the night to be as special as possible." Shawn too was thoughtful as he spoke.

"While I would love to go camping with you, but not for a honeymoon, or at least wedding night. It would make my... a little difficult... but, it's your night too and if you really want to go camping that is fine with me." Adam quickly recovered his disappointment, he could follow through with his plan any time.

Shawn arched his brow. "What are you talking about? It would make what difficult?" He was curious as to what Adam was on about.

Adam got a sly smirk on his face. "Something that you will never forget. It would loose it's effect in a tent, but we can do it any time... after we are married. I love camping and if that's what you really want, I honestly don't mind." Adam's eyes blazed with secrecy.

Shawn leaned over an before he whispered in Adam's ear, he raked Adam's ear lobe through his teeth. "What have you got planned?" His hot breath tickled Adam's ear.

Adam scrunched his shoulder and laughed softly. "Not gonna tell, but you'll love it, trust me. You sexy man you." He gave Shawn a lust filled wink and a naughty smirk.

Shawn raised his hand in defeat. "Okay, I won't ask again, but I'll forgo camping to see it. I was thinking September third. It would be a good time, and you will be better by then and cleared for sex. That's a Friday, we'll get a week off. It won't be that hard. Besides, just because the Doctor clears you in three or four weeks, doesn't mean Doc Maroon will clear you. I'm sure he will, but, he will easily give you time off." Shawn spoke with confidence as he held Adam in his strong arms.

"I hope he will. I can still work and rehab. It's easier that when I had my neck fusion." Adam replied with a yawn.

"So our wedding day will be September third?" Shawn asked with hope filled eyes.

"It's fine with me, I can't wait..." Adam started off excited then frowned. "Do you think it's okay? Bret hasn't even been gone a year?" He felt a bit guilty.

"That doesn't matter any more. We have Bret's blessing, remember? You still have him, right here... that's what matters." Shawn pointed to Adam's heart with a soft smile.

"You're right. You always make me feel better. I love you, Shawnnie Bear." Adam gave Shawn a kiss and yawned again.

"I love you, darlin'. Let's get some sleep. Long drive tomorrow." Shawn returned Adam's kiss, and cradled Adam in his arms. Shawn was most relaxed with Adam in his arms. The couple feel into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile as Shawn and Adam slept in each others arms, the driver of the black car made his move. The man wore all black, including glove. His face was smeared with black paint.

The man carried a small tool kit, and a small black box. The man slid under Shawn and Adam's rented Escalade. His flashlight had a shield that kept the beam from flooding out.

He focused the light and went to work Before he attached the device, he tested it with a remote control, that was the size of a key chain fob.

When he pushed the remote, the device cut the piece of tube he threaded onto lt, like a hot knife through butter. He gave a bit of a chuckle.

The man set the device. He knew he'd have his chance, sometime tomorrow afternoon, in the mountains. He would earn his quarter million; Canadian.


	27. Detour to Danger

Shawn slapped the clock as the alarm went off. He'd forgotten how annoying some alarm clocks could be, especially over used ones in a hotel. This one sounded like a thousand dying crickets.

"Darlin', time to wake up." Shawn gently shrugged his shoulder where Adam's head rested.

Adam smacked his lips and let his eyes flutter open. "Mornin' Shawnnie. Breakfast here yet?" He moved so Shawn could get up.

Shawn kissed Adam. "Not yet, soon though. You excited?" Shawn asked as he checked his email on his cell phone. "Oh, the Merry Maids will finish this morning." He showed Adam the email.

"I know they are good. I'll have to have someone come, I will _not_ have you cleaning the house on top of everything else. What about the dogs?" Adam asked as he gave the phone back to Shawn.

"They will be there tomorrow. I'll call Joe and double check; he's not that great with the emails. It's easier for him if I call. He emailed my bills to the entire roster once. If he is lucky he gets it right, sometimes." Shawn was halted by the knock on the door. Shawn threw on his robe and went to the door.

Adam slowly got up; he was _so_ stiff in the mornings. He fit his brace in place and pulled the strap tight. His back immediately felt much better. He wished the brace would help his hips. Adam knew the places where the bone grafts were taken would be the longest to heal, and require the most rehab.

Adam put on his robe, went out to the other room and prepared to make coffee. Shawn had just closed the door after the waiter who'd brought their breakfast.

"What kind of K-cup, Shawnnie? Adam asked as he checked the selection. He chose a Jamaican Blue Mountain for himself.

"Folgers Black Silk. I need a strong one. Eat in here or the bedroom?" Shawn asked before he took the plates off the trolley.

"In here, please. It's your morning for the crossword puzzle." Adam stated as he waited for the final drips of Shawn's coffee to go into his cup. When Shawn's cup finished, Adam placed it in front of his man, as Shawn sat at the table. Adam then made his own cup of coffee.

"Naw, you can have it; keeps you from singing along with the radio." Shawn teased as he gave Adam his plate of bacon, eggs, hash browns and whole wheat toast.

Adam huffed as he sat down with his cup of coffee. " I sing like a bird... okay... maybe a dying vulture. You're mean!" Adam pouted but he had a playful gleam in his eye.

"No, just honest. I love you, darlin', but you _can't_ sing. You have plenty of other talents though. You gonna work on the Foundation things today? " Shawn teased right back, and wasn't affected too much by Adam's pout.

"Will my lap top bother you while driving? The glove box has a pull out laptop frame and I have plug in for the cigarette lighter." Adam asked with a bite of food.

Shawn swallowed a bite of his ham and cheese omelet. "No, not at all. You've got to get those five oh one c-three applications done, so you can forward them to the lawyers."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, that's what I intend to do. I have to do one for each charity I want to set up." Adam stated as he sipped his coffee.

"And the house in Calgary. Every thing needs to be concrete, especially with that recent letter from Madame Diana. I know Bret protected you, but knowing _that_ family; which I do, they will be tearing everything in his will apart. They will be going word for word, looking for a pin sized loophole." Shawn had a warning to his voice and his eyes reflected it.

Again Adam nodded, and looked at his fiancé. "It's because of the family you and Bret never..." Adam was interrupted when Shawn sighed deeply.

A sadness washed over Shawn's face. "Yeah. See, Stu thought gays were sissy boys. He didn't want his sons to be gay, even though half the roster was and is gay. Bret and I had feelings, but he respected Stu too much, and I think was a bit afraid of him. It worked out better in the end though. Bret wouldn't have been so hard on me when I was getting sober, if we'd been lovers. By the time Stu accepted it, it was too late for us. Bret was meant for you." Shawn gave Adam a nod and a look that told the younger man to leave the past in the past.

"Madame Diana will _not_ find a loophole, Bret saw to that. I'm not worried. You know, even as good as all this food is, I am so ready for a home cooked meal." Adam sighed as he finished off his breakfast.

Shawn laughed and nearly choked on his sip of coffee. "You mean _my_ cooking. Okay, what do you want me to make?" Shawn looked at Adam with a grin.

"Oh, I dunno, fried chicken?" Adam replied. Shawn made fantastic fried chicken.

"Okay. We need to get busy. Might as well fill up our travel mugs with good coffee. You can do that while I get fresh ice in the cooler." Shawn stated as he finished off his breakfast.

At eight-thirty, the Escalade pulled out of the hotel parking lot. Shawn drove and Adam rode, totally unaware of the device attached to their ride.

The driver of the black car wasn't as eager to keep the Escalade in view, the device he'd planted the night before had highly advanced G.P.S. Tracking. He could be as far as five to ten miles behind the vehicle. He would catch up... when he needed to.

"We should be in Asheville in five hours, but I know we will have to stop. I'm not going to push just because we're close. I want to do this rehab right." Adam spoke firmly as he attached his lap top into the pull out frame. He then plugged the computer into the cigarette lighter. Adam liked to save the battery whenever he could.

"I'm glad to hear that you want to be good with your rehab. I'm gonna be tough on you. I think my _real_ battle with you won't be _doing_ the rehab. It will keeping you from _over_ doing your rehab." Shawn was serious as he cast a sideways glance towards Adam.

Adam waited for his lap top to boot up. "I'm sure you're right. I drove Bret crazy with my neck rehab, and when I had my Achilles injury. I still feel bad about that one. Chris and I were set to break tag team records. He did okay with Show, but still. Shawn, your feud with Chris was pure art. I had my program with Mark at the same time, but I really admired your work." Adam logged onto his email as he complemented his fiancé with true admiration in his voice.

"I felt the same about your work with Mark. I'll tell you something you don't know. At your Wrestlemania match, he wanted you to be the one to break his streak, he didn't want your title. He was upset when Vince said no." Shawn informed Adam of the news.

Adam's eyes went wide. "He did? Wow... oh... wow. I'm glad Vince said no. Mark's streak should have never been broken... Shawnnie..." Adam was halted when his cell phone rang.

Shawn smiled when Adam cried out, "Jason!" Shawn focused on his driving and turned down the CD player with the control in the center of the steering wheel.

Adam finally ended the call with Jason nearly half an hour later. "Jason says, hi." Adam stated happily, hearing from his "brother" always made him feel better.

"Everything alright with him and Heath?" Shawn asked as he turned the music up a little louder, after all it was Elvis.

"Yeah. He also said Roman is much better. Vince gave Roman some time off, which he needed. He's gonna make a big return at the next pay per view, as a heel. That's exactly what should happen. He also said all the boys miss us both and hope we come back soon." Adam filled Shawn in on the call from Jason.

"You see a lot of Edge in Roman, don't you?" Shawn asked as he kept his eye on the road.

Adam gave a soft smile. "Yeah, I do. At least the potential is there. I know there is a lot of HBK in Seth as well. Dean is a good mix of us both. Those three will be the future us. Yet, all they have their own to add. They don't need to be carbon copies.

Shawn nodded. "That's true. Did you see that clip of the kids at NXT as they tried to kip up. You can't really teach it, you can either do it, or not. Was fun to watch though." He gave a chuckle.

"I sure can't do it, my big feet trip me up. That's a move for the smaller guys... er... you know what I mean..." Adam was rather sheepish when Shawn cast him a dirty look with a gleam in his eye.

Shawn gave Adam's hand a squeeze as he reached for it. "Dynamite comes in small packages."

Adam gave Shawn a very wicked grin. He licked his lips and eyed Shawn's crotch. "That ain't no small package."

Shawn did a poor job of hiding his blush as he pulled his cowboy hat down lower. "You are very naughty boy."

Adam just snickered and occupied himself by working on the 501 C 3 applications for the Hart Foundation charities.

Shawn pulled the Escalade into a gas station convenience store somewhere in Kentucky. Both men got out of the vehicle. Adam went to the bathroom while Shawn topped off the tank. Because of the up coming mountains, he also checked the oil and brake fluid.

When Adam met Shawn at the cash register, Shawn was getting the latest information on the Interstate detour from a Sate Trooper. The officer had stopped in for a coffee break.

"... my advice would be to avoid the detour and take this little highway here. It's got some dangerous spots, but if you obey the speed limit, you'll be fine. It's the idiots who drive like NASCAR that get into trouble, especially on this switch back, once you get over this pass, it's smooth sailing into Asheville." The trooper pointed out the road on Shawn's cell phone route planner.

"Thank you. I have no intention on driving fast. I'm carrying precious cargo." Shawn gave a nod and wink to Adam, who stood beside him.

Adam ducked his head with a bit of a flush. "The Trooper is right, that's a bit of a short cut as well, I've driven it a few times." Adam nodded with agreement.

"Sounds good to me. Thank you, Sir. You be safe out there and thank you for your service." Shawn shook the Trooper's hand.

The Officer smiled. "Thank you, it's nice to be appreciated. Um... by the way, my entire family are huge WWE fans. Could I possibly have your autographs? I'm also glad you're alright, Edge. That was a very nasty spear." The cop pulled out his note book and pen.

"Be glad to. Yeah, I had four laminectomy fusions. On my way home to start rehab." Adam explained as Shawn gave his autograph.

"You had four fusions to your spine? Good luck with your rehab. If anyone can do it, you can, Edge. Thank you for these." The officer smiled and again shook hands with Shawn, then Adam.

Outside, at Adam's suggestion, the Trooper took out his cell phone. HBK and Edge happily posed with the Officer for a few "selfies". They shook hands one last time. Shawn and Adam walked back to their vehicle as the Trooper drove away.

The man in the black car at the far end of the parking lot let out a sigh of relief. He was positive his targets had no idea about him, but still, to see them with a State Trooper was unnerving. He lit a cigarette and let the smoke curl out of the barely open driver's side window.

The man watched his targets. They were standing at the back of their vehicle. Target two was stretching his legs while target one laid out some food they had purchased in the store.

The driver picked up the cell phone that sat on the passenger seat and sent a quick text message. _"It happens today."_ He didn't need to say anything else, the receiver would understand perfectly.

The man decided he'd better leave. He didn't want his targets taking notice of him. He could go down the road a few miles and wait for his them to pass him. He was patient.

Adam chewed the last bite of his ham and cheese sandwich. He took his pain pill. "I'll take my antibiotic when we get home, I want to keep working and the medicine makes me drowsy." He explained as he refused the second pill Shawn held out for him.

Shawn nodded. "Okay, but you _will_ take it later. To be honest, I'll be glad to have you awake, you know the road." He put the pill back in its bottle in his pocket.

"Shawn, am I going to be Michaels or Hickenbottom?" Adam asked with a bite of a potato chip.

Shawn grinned. "I wasn't sure if you were going to take my name or not. I thought maybe that was something you wanted just... Well, to change from your legal name, Hart. I wasn't going to push." He gave Adam a kiss.

Adam smiled softly. "I'm extremely old fashioned when it comes to marriage. Bret knows I love him. Now, I belong to you." He returned Shawn's kiss with a soft peck to the older man's lips.

"Then I guess you'd better do what I do. For serious, legal things, I'm Hickenbottom. For anything else, including work and autographs, I'm Michaels. Both are legal signatures. So, that's what I would suggest." Shawn spoke thoughtfully as he took a last bite of food and a sip of soda.

"Then that's what I'll do. I'll still be just Edge on camera, nothing to change there. We about ready?" Adam asked as he threw away their lunch trash.

"In a minute, darlin'" Shawn answered with his cell phone in hand.

Adam nodded and remembered Shawn was going to call Joe and make sure the gogs were on their way to Asheville. He got into the Escalade and worked a bit on his papers.

Shawn slid into the drivers seat. "Your kids are safely on the way. Joe said the transporter was wonderful with them. They should be in Asheville sometime early tomorrow evening." He filled Adam in as he settled in and buckled his seat belt.

Adam leaned over and pulled Shawn as close as he could. He gave Shawn a kiss. "Thank you, for sending them. I know it was a lot of cost and trouble, but... I need them."

"I know, darlin'. I was happy to do it for you. Besides taking them for walks will help your rehab. Also, they will raise your spirits and I love having them around too." Shawn explained as he started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're too good to me. Shawn... I love you. I don't have much to offer, bu I'll give you all I have. I promise to be the best husband I can be." Adam spoke from his heart. He'd been trying for days to figure out how to express his feelings.

Shawn swerved the car to the shoulder of the road. When he looked at Adam, Shawn's turquoise eyes were filled with moisture. He leaned over and caressed Adam sweet face.

"I love you so much, Adam. You _will_ be the best husband I could have ever hoped for. You have so much to give, darlin'. Your so sweet and caring with a heart filled with love. You're also smart and wise. You can be hard and rough, then so soft and tender. It also doesn't hurt that you are sex on legs. I'll give you all that I am, and do so gladly. You will always be safe with me." Shawn too spoke from his heart. He leaned over and gave Adam a passionate kiss.

"I do feel safe with you. You... really think I'm all that... well, you know what I mean." Adam flushed a bit. Edge was a well known diva, but Adam wasn't. Adam truly thought he didn't have much to offer.

Shawn smiled brightly. "Yeah, I do. We are going to have a great life together. Now, we'd better get going. Only a three or so hours left." He pulled the car back out onto the road.

The man in the black car nearly threw up in his mouth. How could two people kiss so fucking much. Every time he looked at his targets, they seemed to be lip-locked. He waited until the tracking device indicated the Escalade was about five miles down the road. He couldn't wait, it wouldn't be much longer now.

Thirty minutes later, Adam looked up from his lap top computer. "The turn is coming up soon. I'm putting this away. I can't do any reading on the curvy roads. I got the first three applications sent though." Adam spoke as he began to shut down his computer.

"Darlin', can you reach the cooler and get me a can of iced tea please?" Shawn asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Do you mind to pull over? I can almost reach it, but I don't want to pull anything." Adam's voice had a guilty tone, he felt bad that he couldn't even hand his man a can of iced tea.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. I didn't think. I should have put the cooler in a better spot. You're doing so well, I tend to forget you're just out of surgery. I wanna look over the route. Wait... don't... I wanna bigger picture than my cell phone." Shawn stopped Adam from taking his lap top out of the slide out support frame.

"There is a rest stop a couple of miles up on the left. A nice overlook." Adam stated as the Escalade entered the area of the Blue Ridge Mountains.

They had skirted around part of the Great Smoky Mountains, but the road they were going to take soon, cut through the center of the Blue Ridge Mountains. Together the two areas were a part of the Appalachian Mountain range.

Shawn pulled over to where Adam pointed. There just room for one car. It was really a spot for taking pictures. It was beautiful day with not a cloud in the sky.

Adam pulled up the route map on his lap top. "I'll take a diet Pepsi please, oh and a can of Pringle's." Adam gave Shawn a childish pout when the older man got out to get to the cooler.

Shawn just laughed. He got their cold drinks from the ice filled cooler. Shawn then grabbed the can of requested chips from the snack bag. Shawn sighed and grabbed the box of animal cracker cookies, he needed a fix.

It was Adam's turn to laugh. "Next time, we only buy fruit. Gimme those, I'll hand them to you as you want them. Don't be digging in the box while driving on these roads." Adam took the small cookie box and put it in the center console.

Shawn looked at the map while Adam went to the guard rail that over looked the the Great Appalachian Valley. The blond took some pictures with his cell phone.

Adam deeply inhaled the fresh mountain air. Shawn looked over at his fiancé when he heard Adam inhale then exhale. Shawn's breath left his body.

The breeze had caught Adam's long, blond locks just enough to set off Adam's handsome face. Shawn was entranced at how angelic Adam looked. He was totally, helplessly in love, and Shawn vowed nothing or no one would ever hurt his beloved again.

Adam felt Shawn's eyes on him, he turned to face Shawn. His breath left his body. Shawn wore his cowboy hat, cocked just right, so that he had a sexy but dangerous look. His plaid shirt was open three buttons, and showed off Shawn's chest muscles. Adam knew Shawn was it, he would never love any one else; ever. He would lay down his life for Shawn.

The couple spoke no words, but kissed deeply. The driver of the black car shook his head as he drove past the couple. Now he would have to find a spot to pull over so he could get behind his targets again. He wished they would quit kissing and just fucking get down the road.

Shawn and Adam were back in the car. The blond had his seat pushed back and his bare feet were propped up on the dashboard. The position actually felt good on his back. He munched chips and sipped his soda like he was on the couch at home.

"Comfy there, darlin'?" Shawn asked with a laugh. He could tell Adam was happy, his aura glowed.

Adam swallowed his sip of soda. "Yeah., I am. I am almost home. I guess it's how you feel when we pull through the gate at the ranch." He sighed in deep contentment.

"Yeah, I do feel that way about the ranch, but I also feel it now, about your mountain home. The ranch is yours just as much as it is mine or it will be... legally, when I change my will." Shawn reached over and caressed Adam's cheek. Shawn then put his hand back on the steering wheel.

"You're... oh Shawn... well, I guess that kind of goes with what I just did. I asked the lawyer to add you to the deed of the mountain house. I added that to the letter turning the Calgary house over to the Heart Foundation." Adam stated softly. He had wanted to surprise Shawn, but it really didn't matter.

Shawn looked at Adam with a brief glance. "You... did? Thank you, darlin'. That means a lot to me." Once again he caressed Adam's face tenderly.

"It protects you and the house. Plus it's something I can share with you, something that means everything to me." Adam reached over and rested his left hand on Shawn's upper right thigh.

The couple drove on silently. Shawn concentrated on the increasingly curvy road. They hadn't yet reached the top of the mountain pass that would lead down into Asheville.

The black car turned down a dirt road. He turned around to wait till the tracker told him where his targets were. He cursed a bit, the signal was a bit erratic. He drove a bit closer back to the main road and hoped he wouldn't be noticed. His signal was clear now. He smiled when his targets drew near and then drove past.

The man studied the road map. It was even better than he could have hoped. When he saw his targets were taking a different route from the actual detour, he was elated. He knew exactly when to press the remote, at the top of the mountain. With the switch backs and "S" curves, there was no way his plan would fail. His targets would be eliminated; permanently.

Shawn and Adam drove through a tiny town, more like a village. Once again, Shawn pulled into a small gas station. Adam looked at Shawn with an arched brow as he sat up and slipped into his shoes.

"I want a professional to check the brake fluid. Like I told the Trooper, I'm carrying precious cargo." Shawn explained as an older man approached their car.

The man looked like he'd been born in the garage and had lived there all his life. "What can I do fer you boys? Don't see no fancy cars like dis one much around dees parts." His Appalachian accent was strong as he spoke and his missing toothed smile was friendly.

"Can you please check the brake fluid? I think it's alright, but I'd trust a professional better." Shawn asked politely.

"Hey, I know you! Yore Shawn Michaels and dats Edge! Why shore nuff, be glad ta check it fer ya." The older man was an obvious fan of wrestling.

Shawn got out and popped the hood before he closed his door. Adam too, got out to stretch and stand a bit, after he tightened his brace.

The driver of the black car saw that his targets had stopped once again. He pulled over to the side of the road, about a half mile behind. He didn't want to pass them again.

He wondered if his targets were ever going to stay in motion. Why they stop this time? Did Target two suspect something? He looked at the remote of the device, the button was still green. The remotes indicator would turn red to show that it had been removed or tampered with.

The driver of the black car poured himself a cup of coffee from his thermos. As he sipped he thought about what he was going to spend his money on. The first thing would be a month at his home in Mexico, or maybe Europe. His lover wanted to see Paris, but the trip could lead to questions about where the money had come from. He wanted to keep his younger lover innocent to what he really was; an assassin for hire.

At the gas station a small crowd had gathered. Somehow, word had spread that two of their favorite 'rasslers' were in their village. Little boys came on their bikes, a couple of them had HBK and Edge action figures in their hands.

Both Shawn and Adam signed autographs and posed for pictures. These were the fans they liked best, the ones that still believed in the magic and weren't jaded like the internet wrestling fans.

There was one little boy, about ten or eleven, who pushed a baby in a pram. Adam was awestruck. She was the most beautiful baby girl he'd ever seen. Her brother said she was three months old, and he adored her.

Adam sat down on a cinder block wall that protected the parking area from the main road. He held the little baby in his arms after her brother gently lifted her into Adam's arms. Adam could hold her, but not pick her up.

She had dark curly hair and caramel colored skin like her brother. Her cheeks were chubby, her lips a perfect bow and her eyes were the color of a storm tossed sea. Adam had never seen such beautiful eyes.

Most of the crowd had gone. They'd gotten their pictures and autographs and gone back to their lives. A few of the boys rode their bikes around the gas station.

Shawn finished talking to the mechanic. Everything was fine with the Escalade. He'd checked everything from the tires to the wipers and fluids. He refused to let Shawn pay him. Shawn graciously shook his hand and thanked him.

Adam still held the baby. Her brother had run to the bathroom on the back side of the gas station. He knew his sister would be safe, and Adam was very content to hold her.

When Shawn saw Adam with the baby, all movement left his body. It was the prettiest sight he'd ever seen. At that moment, he wished Adam could get pregnant.

Shawn got himself to breathe and move again. He went over and sat on the wall next to Adam. He reached over and caressed the baby's chubby cheek. "Aren't you a beautiful little girl." Shawn cooed as he again stroked her cheek.

"She is gorgeous. Her name is Skye. Oh Shawn, I want one. I wish we could do what Jericho did." Adam's eyes never left the baby.

Shawn gently lifted Skye from Adam's arms and held her. Adam smiled. "She was getting a bit heavy." He added.

Shawn held the baby up to his shoulder and rubbed her back. "Maybe someday we can. I'll tell you what I'd really like to do. I'd like to be a foster parent. Everyone wants babies, it's the older kids that need a family." Shawn stated as he looked at baby Skye.

Adam didn't get to respond, Skye's brother came back. He took his sister and settled her back in her pram. "Thanks. I have to get her home, mommy needs to feed her. Bye!" The boy called over his shoulder with a wave. He went down a narrow dirt road that ran behind the gas station, to a distant block of houses.

Shawn and Adam waved back. "Well, let's go, darlin'. Down the mountain and home." Shawn helped Adam to stand.

"I am more than ready..." Adam got into the Escalade. When Shawn got in, Adam continued to speak. "I think being a foster parent would be fantastic, especially at the ranch. They could have miles and miles to run and play safely..." Adam paused, then spoke again. "Those people at the station were so nice. One thing I know, those autographs won't show up on E-Bay." Adam stated as he propped his bare feet back on the dash board.

"Yeah, the ranch would be a great place for kids. Maybe some day. Well, we're at the top." Shawn exclaimed as the crested the mountain. He looked over at Adam and laughed. "Are you comfy like that? Lay down if your hurting."

"I'm fine, this is actually more comfortable than lying down. All down hill from here." Adam chuckled as he opened the can of chips and ate one.

The driver in the black car saw that the targets were finally on the move. He pulled out onto the road. He needed to get a few miles closer.

When the targeted car crested the mountain, the driver of the black car pressed the remote control. The second light turned green; his mission was complete. He stopped in the middle of the road and did a U turn. Time to make the long drive back to Calgary.

He would cross the nearest border, get on the Trans Canada Highway and fly. The man always drove during missions because he could keep control. It was easier to flee down a road than to be trapped in a plane and maneuver through airports.

Shawn expertly drove down the road. The first curves were easy. As the road angled further down the mountain, the curves began to tighten. He kept one foot over the brake and the other on the accelerator. Shawn was used to driving standard, so using both feet was easier for him.

The worst part of the road, the switchback section, was fast approaching... maybe a little too fast.

"Um... Shawnnie Bear, I know you're a great driver, but these roads are dangerous. Maybe you'd better slow down, just a bit." Adam wasn't really that worried, but the road did make him a bit nervous.

"Sit up. Buckle up and shut up. Adam, we have no brakes." Shawn barked sharply.

Adam did as Shawn ordered, his eyes stared at Shawn. Adam could see that Shawn had gone pale, sweat had begun to bead on his forehead and his knuckles were white as the gripped the steering wheel.

"Oh, Bret... help us..." Adam muttered under his breath.


	28. The Hand of an Angel

Shawn kept his white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. "Get on the phone, tell someone!" Shawn once again barked sharply at Adam.

"Yes, sir." Adam responded. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911. "Yes... my name is Adam Copeland... our car has lost its brakes on Highway one twenty three... yes, the mountain pass...AH!" Adam cried out as the car nearly went over the cliff.

Shawn quickly down shifted to low and battled to keep the Escalade on the road. He tried to stay in the middle of the road and prayed no other cars would come around a blind corner.

Adam breathed again and continued his call to 911. "... Yes... Yes, we did, twice they were fine!... please... do something... the switchback is... yes!... Yes!... A black Escalade... this years model... two... no... I'm the passenger... okay... thank you... yeah... thanks." The call ended.

Adam's phone shook in his hand. "They are going to send a sheriff with spike strips to slow us down..." Adam relayed what 911 had told him.

"Great that will make it even harder to steer. Well..." Shawn never got to finish. They were about to try to navigate a series of "S" curves. "Dear God, send the angels to help us." Shawn muttered as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

Adam renewed his prayer in silence, as he squeezed his eyes shut. _"Oh Bret, baby. Please... please help us. I'm not ready to die yet... I have to build your legacy... please help us, Bret."_ Adam's silent voice plead with the spirit of his deceased husband.

Shawn managed to navigate the series of "S" curves, but now the grade of the slope grew even steeper, that meant faster speeds from the already nearly out of control car. There was no way to pull off the road onto the shoulder, because there wasn't one. It also meant the dangerous switchback approached faster.

There was nothing Adam could do but hang on. His left hand grasped the center console and his right was pressed against the dashboard. Some how, he managed to get his feet into his shoes.

Every time Adam thought they were going to crash through the guard rail and careen over the side of the mountain, Shawn got them back in the middle of the road.

As Shawn grasped the steering wheel, a feeling of calm washed over him. Somehow he knew the hands of an angel hovered over his. Shawn also knew, if they _didn't_ make it, he and Adam would be in Heaven with their loved ones.

Adam glanced over at Shawn. The man had completely changed. Shawn was as relaxed as if they were on a pleasant Sunday drive. It made Adam feel calmer, not much, but a bit.

Adam knew better, but he swore he suddenly felt someone hold his left hand. Adam knew that hand as well as his own, Bret was with them. " _I'm here, Sugar. Trust Shawn..."_ Bret's voice whispered in Adam's ear, like a soft, warm breeze.

"Bret is with us." Adam spoke softly. He just had to say it out loud, it made it real.

"I know, darlin'" Shawn managed the simple reply. The Escalade went down a long, straight stretch of road. It was good and bad at the same time.

It was good because all Shawn had to do was keep the car in the center of the road, and it gave him a few moments to rest his arm and leg muscles.

It was bad, because it was a steep grade, that even further increased the speed of the Escalade.

Shawn had hoped such a steep grade would of had runaway truck ditch, but sadly there wasn't. Shawn silently vowed, if they lived through this, a runaway truck ditch would be built; even if he had to do it himself.

"Look!" Adam exclaimed as he pointed toward the bottom of the hill.

At the bottom of the hill, there were six Sheriff's patrol cars, two fire trucks, an ambulance and overhead a helicopter circled.

The closer they got, Shawn could see the spike strips. They had been strategically placed to puncture the right front, and the left rear tires.

Shawn would, if he could, sideswipe the lines of emergency vehicles to slow them down. He didn't care how much damage he did, he had plenty of money and plenty of insurance.

"Darlin', down, _get down_! Like in a plane, as much as you can." Shawn gave Adam stern instructions.

He grabbed his pillow and did as Shawn told him. Adam knew that Shawn had realized, in this position, he would be surrounded by air bags. Being bent would keep him from being hit full force. Adam's back burned and for the first time, he actually felt the four steel rods from his recent surgery.

"I love you, my darling Adam." Shawn called out as they reached the bottom of the hill.

"I love you, my dearest Shawn." Adam replied. He had no idea how fast they were going, but Adam knew it was too fast for the dangerous switch back.

Adam felt it when the front tire hit the spike strip, because the Escalade swerved. There was another swerve as the left rear tire was punctured. It suddenly felt like they were on Alice's Tea Cup ride at Disneyland.

Shawn held on and managed to steer the Escalade out of a 360° turn. Adam felt the car go up on two wheels, but Shawn managed to keep them from flipping. The spin-out had slowed them a little but not much.

Puncturing the tires had also helped, but what Shawn had forgotten about, was the fact they were self healing tires. While the tires hit spike strips, the self healing aspect kept them from having a blow out, which would have been fatal. Even at that, there was no stopping.

Shawn would have to put every ounce of driving experience he had in to it. There was no way to avoid the switchback.

Adam felt like he was going to be sick. He was drenched in sweat and his heart beat rapidly. He tried to keep his breath calm and even, but he wasn't doing very well. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were shut so tight he saw strange patterns of light. His body shook. Adam was on the verge of a panic attack.

Shawn also dripped with sweat, his shirt clung to his body as if he were in a wet tee shirt contest. His knuckles were even whiter from his death grip on the steering wheel. He could no longer feel his legs as his booted feet pressed hard against the floorboard of the Escalade.

There was only the switchback left to navigate. Shawn glanced in the rear view mirror. He saw the line of emergency vehicles behind them, there had been no chance to sideswipe them. It didn't offer much in the way of comfort to see all the lights and hear the sirens following them.

Shawn held fast and steered the car into the dangerous switchback. _"Shawn, left... look to the left."_ A voice echoed in his ear. Shawn obeyed the voice and looked to the left.

Shawn managed a very slight smile. Up ahead was a dirt road turn off, if he could make it he could turn the wheels in such a way he could glide to a stop. The other good thing was, there was no cliff. It was a valley and if they did roll, it would be in thick shrubbery.

"Baby, hang on, just fuckin' hang on." Shawn called out to Adam. Now all Shawn had to do was make the nearly impossible turn at eighty-five miles an hour.

Adam could tell by the tone of Shawn's voice that this was it. What ever Shawn was going to do in the next few moments would end the ride from hell, good or bad, alive or dead.

"I love you, you _can_ save us. I _believe_ in you Shawnnie Bear!" Adam just had to say it, it could very well be the last time.

Adam words hit Shawn's soul. His boy depended on him, he would die trying. "Love you, darlin'." Shawn managed to speak out.

The left turn came fast and Shawn went for it. Shawn once again felt the angelic hands on top of his. The Escalade with two, nearly flat tires, skidded onto the dirt road.

Shawn spun hard to the right. The Escalade again went up on two wheels, then settled back down with a hard bump, so hard all the air bags deployed.

Shawn put his hands up to deflect the bag from the steering wheel. Adam gave a grunt as two deployed, one from dashboard and one from the side door panel. Adam was cocooned in air bags. The car skidded several more yards. Then as fast as it had started, it was over.

As the emergency vehicles followed the Escalade, they were astonished, why hadn't the black vehicle flipped? It was if an unseen force had stopped it. It was the most fantastic thing they'd ever seen. Also, who ever the driver was an ace. They never thought the Escalade would traverse the switchback. And, how had the driver known about the almost hidden road which led them away from the switchback?

"Praise you Jesus! Thank you, Lord. Praise You! Almighty God, I _thank You_." Shawn muttered to himself as the cloud of dust settled around them.

"Thank you, Bret. Thank You, God, oh _Lord_ thank You." Adam also muttered as he worked to sit up.

"Adam, are you alright? Talk to me, oh please talk to me." Shawn called out to his fiancé.

"I'm okay, what about you?" Adam finally worked his body up through the air bags.

Shawn leaned over and reached out for Adam. Adam met Shawn halfway. The couple kissed with all their love and passion.

The kissing couple were totally unaware when both car doors were pried open. Rescue workers and law enforcement both smiled at the couple. It was the best possible ending.

Minutes later, Adam was checked by paramedics. They were told about Adam's recent surgery and Shawn wanted his boy throughly examined.

Shawn spoke to the Sheriff of Buncombe County. "I checked the brake fluid myself a couple of hours outside of Lexington. I also had it checked at that little village at the top of the mountain, I wanted to be sure it was alright. Everything was fine. I don't know how we aren't dead... well, yes I do... the hands of an angel drove that car."

The Sheriff wrote down Shawn's words. "Well, if old man Jenkins said your brakes were good, then you can bank they were, at the time. Did you hit anything that could have broken the break line?" The Sheriff asked Shawn rather matter-of-fact.

Shawn shook his head. "No, at least not that I saw. I didn't hear anything hit under the car either."

Again the Sheriff wrote down Shawn's reply. "Why did you chose this road over the detour? The other road isn't quite so dangerous." The Sheriff asked brow raised.

"I spoke to a State Trooper when we stopped at a gas station on the border of Kentucky and North Carolina. He recommended it. We wanted to get to Asheville as soon as we could. Adam needed to be done traveling. Next time, surgery or not we _are_ flying, and I hate flying." Shawn explained to the Sheriff.

"Well, he was right, it _is_ the faster route..." The Sheriff was halted when one his Deputies called out to him.

Shawn followed the Sheriff to where the deputy stood. Another Deputy was under the car. Shawn glanced over at the ambulance. They were changing the sweat soaked bandaged on Adam's back. Adam saw him and he gave Shawn a thumbs up. Shawn smiled and returned the gesture.

The Deputy slid out from under the Escalade. He had a small digital camera in his hand. "Sheriff look at this. I just took pictures, I didn't want to touch anything." He handed the camera to the Sheriff.

The Sheriff looked at the pictures. "Ain't never seen anything like it. What is it?" The Sheriff had a confused look on his face. Shawn looked over the Sheriff's shoulder at the pictures. There was some kind of small device that had somehow cut the brake line.

The younger Deputy answered. "Looks to be a remote controlled device. I didn't see a timing mechanism. Mister Michaels did you notice if anyone was following you?" The Deputy had a serious, grim lined face. The device was the tool of a killer.

Shawn removed his cowboy hat and scratched his head, then settled his hat back into place. "No, I didn't. I doubt if Adam did either. Are you saying... someone tried to... _kill_ us?" Shawn's eyes were filled with deep concern, for Adam.

The younger Deputy hesitated, then with a nod from the Sheriff, spoke. "I can't say officially, but yes... maybe. The car is a rental right?" The Deputy asked with an arched brow.

Shawn shifted on his feet, he was still shaken. "Yes, it is. The paper work is in the glove box. You going to impound it? I'll have to call the company." He cast another glance over at Adam. He saw the paramedics give Adam some water.

The Sheriff took over the conversation. "Yes, our Detectives will look at it closer. No, we'll handle things with the company. It won't affect your standing with them if we talk to them. We're waiting for the flatbed rollback. Regular tow truck can't be used, might interfere with evidence." The Sheriff looked at his watch, the truck should be there soon.

"What about our things? Our computers, bags and personal items are in there. We need them for work. Oh, and Adam's medications are in the center console." Shawn's thoughts had turned to getting Adam home, and safe.

"You and Mister Copeland are free to get your things from the car, but the Deputy will give you gloves, try not to touch the outside of the vehicle. Deputy Skinner will help, he will also take you to Asheville. We will need you to come to the station. We need your finger prints for comparison, and do some paper work." The Sheriff stated flatly. This was going to be a difficult case.

"Sheriff Abernathy, could someone come to the house instead? Adam really needs to be in bed." Shawn was hesitant. He of course wanted to fully cooperate with the Sheriff, but he was also extremely concerned for Adam.

Deputy Skinner spoke up. "I'd be happy to do that, Sir. Mister Copeland just had major surgery on his spine."

The Sheriff nodded. "Fine with me. Better go with the Deputy now and get your things. The rollback will be here anytime now."

Shawn shook the Sheriff's hand. "Thank you, sir. Thank you for your rapid response. It sure made us feel better to see you all."

The Sheriff gave a bit of a chuckle. "You're lucky. We were in his part of the county by chance. There was a false report of a fire along the road. Glad we could be of service. We _will_ get this solved, it's at least two counts of attempted murder. That is a very serious crime. I would suggest, that you take precautions, this might not be over." His tone was a serious as his grim, stoned faced expression.

"Yes, that crossed my mind. We will be safe. The house is isolated and our dogs arrive tomorrow, and I am a licensed gun owner." Shawn was just as serious.

"Good. I'll leave you in the hands of Deputy Skinner. We'll be in touch, soon. Take care Mister Michaels, your one _hell_ of a driver." The Sheriff shook hands with Shawn again, then went to talk to the other Deputies who were with the firemen a little further up the road.

When Shawn and Deputy Skinner got to the Escalade, Adam slowly walked up to join them. Shawn smiled at Adam.

"You alright, darlin'?" Shawn went to Adam and pulled him in close.

"Yeah. They redid my bandages, they were soaked with sweat. What are we gonna do? I just want to get home." Adam didn't whine, but he was hurting and almost sick from their hellacious ride down the mountain.

Shawn didn't want Adam to know about the device that was found until they were safe on Adam's mountain. "Deputy Skinner will take us home..." Shawn then turned to the Deputy. "Can Adam go sit in your car?" Shawn asked with his arm around Adam's waist.

"Of course. You can ride shotgun. We'll get your things and be on our way, Mister Copeland." The Deputy smiled at Adam and pointed out his patrol car a few feet away.

It took Shawn and Deputy Skinner a couple of trips each, but soon all of Shawn and Adam's things were in the patrol unit.

When Deputy Skinner closed his trunk, the rollback truck showed up. The Sheriff spoke to the driver, the tow driver then went to work on loading the Escalade to be taken for further investigation.

Shawn rode in the back seat of the patrol car. "When we get home, I want you in bed. Tomorrow you're going to see Doc Williams _first_ thing." Shawn spoke firmly to Adam. He was so worried this would knock back Adam's recovery.

"After a shower. Oh Shawn, what happened? You checked the brakes, twice. I... Bret... helped us." Adam hesitated to talk in front of Deputy Skinner.

Shawn leaned forward and placed his hands on Adam's shoulders. "I know... yeah, he did..." He let his voice trail off.

Adam told Deputy Skinner where he lived. The Deputy nodded and drove the couple home. Adam sighed when he saw the beautiful mountain home he loved so much.

"Finally!" Adam exclaimed as the patrol car came to a halt at the top of the driveway.

Moments later, Adam unlocked the front door, while Shawn and Deputy Skinner unloaded the car. Adam went around the house to check things, like he always did.

Shawn made sure Adam wasn't close by, he spoke low to the Deputy. "Is there any way you could come back in a couple of hours. Give us a chance to shower and just... breathe? If not, I understand."

Before Deputy Skinner could reply, Adam came out onto the front porch. "We need to go grocery shopping. No food." Adam looked so pale and exhausted, as did Shawn.

Deputy Skinner spoke up. "Why don't you make a basic shopping list and give it to me. I'll go down into town and get your groceries. You two have been through enough. It will give you a chance to shower and relax for a couple of hours." He smiled at the couple.

Both Adam and Shawn smiled. Shawn spoke. "Normally, I would say no, but this time, we would appreciate it very much. Adam, make a basic list, please. We'll finish up here." He spoke with authority. It was a bit of turn on for Adam when Shawn got all bossy.

"Yes, sir. Thank you Deputy, so very much." Adam smiled and went inside to write the short list.

Shawn turned to the Deputy. "Thank you. He is going to take the news hard. I want him to at least have a peaceful shower, you know?"

The Deputy nodded as he carried two bags up to the porch. "Yeah I do. I'm happy to be of service. Most of us know who you are. I for one appreciate what you and Edge did in the ring, just to entertain us. I am really enjoying you both on commentary. I hope Edge makes a full recovery and you're back on TV soon." The Deputy admitted with a rather fan boy grin.

"We appreciate that. Depending on how his rehab goes, we hope to be back to work in a three weeks..." Shawn halted when Adam appeared.

Adam handed the deputy a list, along with some cash. He smiled. "Thank you, this is _so_ kind of you. Just some basics and brands don't matter."

The Deputy took the list and money. It felt wrong to take the cash, but it wasn't a bribe, and to be honest, the young man didn't have the extra money to purchase items or he would have. He gave a smile and went to his patrol car.

Shawn carried their things inside. "Don't!" He barked when Adam started to pick up his bag. "You go shower. I want one too." He gave Adam a peck on the lips.

It wasn't long before both men were showered and dressed in comfy sleeping pants and tee shirts. The Deputy returned and he helped the couple put the groceries away. Shawn grinned, looked like pizza rolls, egg rolls, and hot pockets for dinner. If that's what Adam wanted, it was fine with Shawn.

Shawn took Adam by the hand. They went out to the lovely back deck. The deck was constructed of field stones found on the property and red cedar made up the railing. The three men took seats at a round cedar table in comfortable cedar wood Adirondack style chairs, with thick padding. Obviously freshly cleaned by the Merry Maids the day before.

Adam was curious. Why was the Deputy still there. He appreciated the young law enforcement officers help, but he was ready to end the day, alone with Shawn. Adam didn't want to sound rude, but he started to speak.

Shawn could tell Adam was a little annoyed. "Darlin', we have something to tell you. Deputy Skinner is here on business, serious business. They found something under the car. Some kind of remote controlled device that cut the brake line. Someone tried to kill us. By God's grace, we weren't." Shawn held Adam's hand as he broke the news. He felt Adam tremble.

"Mister Copeland, do you have any ideas? Do you have a known enemy? A disgruntled fan, maybe?" The Deputy had a small notebook and pen in hand, ready to write down Adam's words.

Adam was dumbstruck. He looked from Deputy Skinner to Shawn. His hazel eyes were filled with shock and confusion. At first Adam thought the idea was insane, but then, a name popped into his head.

"You _know_ who, Shawn. I can't believe she would stoop _that_ far. If … if … we had been... the money... oh... Shawn." Adam spoke in a tone of disbelief.

Deputy Skinner leaned forward, this was about to get interesting. "So, you _do_ have a suspect?" He looked at the two men with a grim lipped glare.

"He should see it." Shawn looked at Adam with a knowing look in his turquoise eyes.

Adam nodded. "Yes, do you still have it?"

"Yes. One moment Deputy. I need to get something for you to read, then this might make some sense." Shawn stated as he stood. He went into the house to get the letter that was filled with the poisonous words.

"I was married to Bret Hart for ten years. When he died last November, he left everything to me, to build a charity based foundation. Bret and I wanted to fund research for strokes and prostate cancer, among other charities. By the way Deputy, please go take a yearly prostate exam, it could save your life." Adam spoke in earnest to the Deputy.

Skinner gave a nod. "I knew about you and Mister Hart. I'm sorry, he was one of the best..." He stopped talking when Shawn returned, envelope in hand.

Shawn sat down. "I faxed a copy of this to Vincent McMahon. I asked him to deal with it, through our lawyers at Titian Sports. I might add, I don't know what happened, but an ambulance never arrived, read, you will understand." Shawn passed the letter to Deputy Skinner.

Adam laid his left hand on Shawn's leg. The late afternoon sun caused Adam's engagement ring to glitter. It gave Adam comfort to see it.

The Deputy put the letter back into the envelope with a shake of his head. "I take it the Hart Family wasn't happy about your inheritance?"

Adam let out a wry chuckle. "Not at all. See, Bret tied up the will so tight they they can never touch it. Even the attorneys are having a hard time setting up the Hart Foundation, and they did the will in first place. I'd be willing to bet, Diana... God how desperate... to want to kill me? Even so they wouldn't get the money. Everything I got from Bret, goes to the Foundation. Not even Shawn will be able to touch it. Now, my personal inheritance is different, but the amount is no where _near_ Bret's. So, now what Deputy?" He gave the man a shrug.

"I'll need to take this into evidence. Do you have a copy?" The Deputy nodded to the letter.

"Yes, I do, more than one..." Shawn paused. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and opened it. Shawn pulled out a business card and gave it to the Deputy. "Please, keep that out of general hands. Those are Vince McMahon's private numbers, I'm sure you can appreciate the need to keep those numbers safe." He was polite, but extremely firm.

"Oh yes, sir. We maybe fans but we are professionals first. Now, you said, back at the scene, you never saw anyone following you? When you stopped along the way, did you ever see anything or anyone suspicious; like perhaps a drone or anything else? This day and age those things are every where."

Both Shawn and Adam wracked their brains. Adam shook his head. "I was out of it a lot. Shawn made me a bed on the back seat... oh shit... I just... what if I would have been. Oh Shawn, why?" Adam nerves finally cracked. He held back the tears, but only just.

The Deputy smiled as Shawn pulled Adam closer. "Shh, darlin'. You're safe, you're safe. The Lord _and_ Bret protected us. I know I felt his hands on mine, he told me to look left. I would have never seen that road otherwise. You're always gonna be safe with me. I love you." Deputy or not, Shawn kissed Adam with all his heart.

Adam melted into the safety of Shawn's strong arms. "I love you." Adam whispered with a deep sniff.

The Deputy gently cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, I will wrap this up and be on my way. Is there anything... anything at _all_ that you can recall? I know asked before, but sometimes something will pop up out of the blue."

Adam suddenly gasped. "You know, I thought I saw the same black car, with tinted windows a few times, but gosh how many of those are there? I never thought a second thing about it."

Shawn perked up. "Wait... wait..." He closed his eyes. There _was_ something. "A black car with fully tinted windows and a Canadian license plate. I saw it a couple of times, but like Adam, I didn't think twice about it. I don't even remember where I noticed it." Shawn rubbed his chin.

Adam looked wide eyed at Shawn. "Canadian license plate? Why didn't _I_ notice that?"

The Deputy finished writing notes. "This at least gives us something to go on. We won't waste time looking for different colored cars. Yes, it's a long shot, but a Canadian license plate is rare around here. I would imagine though, that the person is on their way back to Canada. This could involve the FBI. Well, that's all I need. We will be in touch. Good luck with your rehab. Have a good evening, gentlemen." The Deputy stood as did Shawn and Adam. They all shook hands. The Deputy left by the stairs that led from the back deck to the yard. He vanished around the side of the house.

Adam slid over into Shawn's lap. "Oh Shawnnie Bear, we nearly died. Thank you for driving so well. You kept us alive... I love you so much." He kissed Shawn with all that he felt and it left Shawn breathless.

Shawn held Adam close. "I had help, darlin'. I honestly hope it _is_ Diana and not some lunatic fan. As much as I hate to think Bret's family would stoop so low. At least with them, we _know_ who we are dealing with. Now, I need to call Vince. Why don't you go put the... no, sorry, you can't. Just go up and get in bed. I'll bring you a surprise." Shawn kissed Adam's temple with a smile.

"Shawn, I can put food in the oven." Adm rolled his eyes at Shawn.

"No, you're not to lift and bend. Please darlin', mind me. I am _not_ afraid to dish out tough love. Go. To. Bed." Shawn spoke sternly with a sharp look in his eye.

Adam's shoulders drooped. "You really listened to Doc Norton didn't you? Alright, I'll be a good boy. Shawn, I promise, when I am able, to spoil you for at least week. Breakfast in bed, massages, foot rubs, anything you want, and I'll do it all naked!" Adam gave his man a very wicked smirk.

Shawn nuzzled Adam's neck. "I'll hold you to that. Now, scoot. I _do_ need to call Vince. You know how he is, he wants to hear things first hand. I'll join you soon. Adam, I do love you." Shawn whispered his words softly over Adam's perfect, kiss plumped lips.

The couple got up and went inside. Adam went up to the master bedroom. He removed his brace and hung it over a chair in the corner. Even though he'd taken a long, hot shower, his bandages were bone dry. The paramedics had used a plastic adhesive, because he'd been sweating so hard. Adam decided to be wicked and stripped down to his tiny red thong. It barely covered anything. He'd worn it so the elastic wouldn't irritate the healing scars on his hips. He'd pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed, but he didn't cover himself. Adam flicked on the television and settled in to wait for Shawn. His own bed felt so good.

Downstairs, Shawn threw the pizza rolls and egg rolls into the oven, along with the BBQ beef hot pockets. He then called Vince. Shawn told his cousin exactly what happened and to expect a call from the Buncombe County Sheriff's Office.

Vince was pissed. He'd turned Adam's letter over to the lawyers and _thought_ it was done and over. He promised to wait to see what the Sheriff said, but he told Shawn not to worry and to just concentrate on Adam's rehab. He was very pleased they hadn't been hurt and Adam would recover. Vince told Shawn he hoped they could return for Summer Slam in a few weeks. Shawn assured him they would be there. The call ended when the buzzer to the oven went off.

Shawn put three plates of food on a tray, along with two cans of soda, soy and marinara sauces, and huge bag of nacho cheese tortilla chips. Adam could have this tonight, but tomorrow, the healthy diet would start. Besides, a little junk food once in a while never hurt, and it was comfort, and that's what Adam needed now.

Shawn had previously secured the house for the night, so when he took the tray upstairs, he turned off lights as he went.

When Shawn got to the bedroom, he nearly dropped their dinner when he saw a nearly naked Adam on the bed. However, Shawn acted like he didn't notice. If Adam could be naughty, he could too.

"Here ya go, darlin'" Shawn stated as he put the tray on the huge bed, in the middle so they could both reach it

Adam shrugged as he sat up a bit more to eat. Shawn hadn't even noticed his nearly naked body. Was there something wrong? Were the surgical scars too much after all?

If Adam could be naughty, so could he. With a playful smile on his lips, Shawn pulled off his tee shirt, along with his elastic pony tail holder. His long hair fell sexily over his shoulders. Adam stopped eating and stared at his man. Shawn shimmied his hips and slid out of his sleeping pants. He wore a pair of blue briefs. Shawn stretched his body so that all his muscles flexed. Adam drooled.

"Paybacks a bitch, ain't it, darlin'" Shawn gave Adam a wicked smirk of his own and slid onto the bed with his boy.

Adam laughed. It was Shawn's way of teasing him. He had to remember his scars didn't mater. Shawn loved him, no matter what.

Shawn and Adam ate their junk food dinner and watched "WWE Swerved" on the Network. It was good to be home, comfortable and above all safe.

A few hours later, they were fast asleep. A smile rested on Adam's lips as he slumbered in the arms of his beloved.

Somewhere, near the Canadian border, a paramedic pulled a dead body from the wreckage of a black car with tinted windows. As he watched, an angel named Bret Hart laughed.


	29. The Aftermath

Adam woke up with a smack of his lips, and remembered just in time, not to stretch. His hand reached out for Shawn, but all Adam felt was the cold, empty pillow.

Adam opened his eyes with a flutter. There was no sign of Shawn and he didn't hear the shower. He glanced over at the clock on his bedside table, it was nearly noon. Adam was surprised Shawn had let him sleep so long.

Shawn smiled when he heard Adam come down the stairs. "There you are sleepy head. Did you rest well? Feeling alright?" Shawn asked as Adam made his way into the kitchen. Shawn sat at the bar, sipped coffee and read the morning edition of the Asheville Citizen-Times.

Adam sat on the bar stool opposite to Shawn. Shawn poured Adam a cup of coffee. "Thank you. Yeah, I slept like a rock. I'm stiff, but that's because I can't stretch yet. How about you, Shawnnie Bear? Um... where did the paper come from?" He reached for the section Shawn wasn't reading.

Shawn smiled at Adam. "Slept like log. Your mattress is fantastic, just like being in my bed at the ranch. I went grocery shopping. I left a note in case you woke up. Reminds me, if it happens again, I'll always leave you a a note on the fridge. Hungry? Want some breakfast?" Shawn looked at Adam with an arched brow.

Adam nodded. "Starving, but it's lunch time now. Did you get eggs?"

"Yes. How many and how do you want them?" Shawn slid off the stool and looked at Adam.

Adam sighed. "I can cook... well, a bit." He once again hated that Shawn had to do so much for him.

Shawn gave Adam stern look. "How many and how cooked?" His eyes were filled with authority.

Adam felt his heart beat faster. Shawn was so damn sexy when he was being bossy. "Three, runny yolks on toast, please. Thank you, Shawn. I hate this." Adam whined with a sign.

Shaw put down the carton of eggs and the butter and walked over to where Adam sat. "Darlin', I love you to bits. But, as Jericho so elegantly puts it, would you please shut the hell up." He leaned over and kissed his boy.

Adam looked sheepish when the kiss broke. "Okay, I'll shut up. When will the kids get here? I wanna go for a walk, but I want to be here when they arrive." He spoke as Shawn began to prepare his brunch.

"Joe just said early this evening. I would say we'd have time for a walk. You're starting slow, not even a mile. We'll walk to the creek and back." Shawn expounded as he fried Adam's eggs to perfection.

Adam soon enjoyed his eggs on toast and coffee. "Think we will hear anything from the Sheriff today? What about the rental company?"

Shawn sat back down with a fresh cup of coffee and a piece of toast. "No idea. Sheriff told me they would handle things with the rental company. I would imagine that the Escalade will be removed from the fleet. Eggs cooked right?"

Adam nodded with a full mouth. He remembered to swallow, then spoke. "Shame, that was a nice car. I'd really like to look into getting one. Trade my truck, it's about time anyway." He spoke in a thoughtful tone.

"We can look into it. Now, finish up. We need to walk. Rehab starts today." Shawn gave his hands a sharp clap and an almost wicked rub.

Adam rolled his eyes. "You're going to be worse than Sargent Slaughter aren't you?"

Shawn looked over the top of his newspaper, and his glasses. "Yes. Yes, I am. You forget, I am the son of an Air Force Colonel. I grew up with military discipline. Dad took me running every morning..." He paused with a chuckle. "I just realized, that's why I still run to this day. That was when dad and I talked about things. Now, instead of dad, it's my time with God." His tone and demeanor had changed to one of self reflection.

"We were blessed with good parents. Ma was my rock. Jason's dad, Ralph and his mom, Carol were also like parents to me. That reminds me, I need to call Jay later, I promised to call every day. Thanks for the delicious eggs. I'll go get dressed, no point in taking a shower now." He got up and set his plate and cup in the sink.

"I'll get my whip ready. Wear boots, I want you steady on your feet." Shawn teased as he went to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

It wasn't long before Shawn and Adam were outside. Both were dressed in utility hiking shorts, tee shirts and sturdy hiking boots. Shawn wore a small backpack that contained two bottles of water and a couple of small towels. Adam also used two ski pole type walking sticks.

The creek was about a quarter mile from the house, and the path was fairly flat and easy to walk. However, the weather was hot and the air was terribly humid. Adam had to stop halfway. It was more taxing than he'd thought it would have been.

Shawn handed Adam a bottle of water. He also wet the corner of a towel and wiped Adam's face. "If it's too far, tell me. Oh, I couldn't get you into the Doctor's until tomorrow." Shawn looked at Adam with a worried eye.

Adam sipped the water, and for once, didn't mind the care as Shawn wiped his brow. "That feels good. I'm not giving up, it's the humidity, I've lost my immunity to it. Oh, I completely forgot about going to the Doctor's." Adam took another small sip of water then gave the bottle back to Shawn.

Shawn put the water and towel back in his pack and slung it back over his shoulder. "I'm happy for you to push yourself, but not too hard, especially on the first day."

Adam began to walk again. Truth be told, his back and spine felt fine, it was his hips that bothered him the most. Having bone cut out and removed was worse than having his back split open.

Shawn followed behind his fiancé. He let Adam set the pace, but he kept a watchful eye on his boy. He knew from Bret, that Adam tried to push himself _too_ hard during rehab. Adam hated to feel defeated by his body. However, Shawn was glad Adam wasn't the kind to give up. He'd seen that too many times... men who gave up because it was too hard, it made Shawn sad.

Adam was very glad when he got to his "thinking" rock. The large, nearly flat rock extended out over the creek. It was perfect for dangling feet in the water, so he could just sit and ponder life.

This time however, Adam had a hard time sitting down on the rock. He smiled when he felt a blanket under his butt. His man sure took care of him.

"You're just too good to me. That feels much better, thank you." Adam whispered as Shawn sat down next to him. As soon as he was settled, Adam gave Shawn a gentle kiss on the lips.

Shawn pulled Adam in for a deeper kiss. Adam moaned softly, his hands pawed at Shawn's chest. Shawn's fingers tangled up into Adam's blond locks.

Their tongues lapped against each other. Each man loved the taste of the other, it was their exotic drug. Adam's arms went around Shawn's shoulders as he found himself lying on the blanket.

When the kiss finally broke, turquoise and hazel looked at each other. Both men were lost in the handsomeness and beauty of each other. They were also lost in the love, trust and respect they held for each other. It was raw, deep and glorious.

The heat in their groins grew. Shawn let out a very deep, almost sad sigh. He tenderly caressed Adam's face. "I never knew I could love someone so deeply, and so unconditionally. I wish I could show... no, wait... I'll be right back... stay here." Shawn gave Adam another kiss. With a kip up, Shawn walked off into the woods.

Adam stared after Shawn with a bit of confusion. However, Shawn's words had gone past his heart to his very soul. He felt the same about Shawn. Yes, he'd loved Bret with every fiber of his being, but the love he felt for Shawn was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. He knew he would be happy and content as Mister Adam Michaels.

Adam threw a small rock into the creek, the ripples went from bank to bank. His reflection was marred by the moving water. Adam smiled when Shawn's reflection joined his.

Adam smiled even brighter when a bouquet of wild flowers appeared in front of him. "Those are beautiful, Shawnnie Bear. I love wild flowers." Adam took the bouquet and sniffed it.

Shawn sat back down next to his intended. "I... well, see this wild rose? It reminds me of how wild and carefree you are. The daffodil shows the sun is always shining when I'm with you. This stem of forsythia marks my anticipation to become one with you. These green fern stems show the confidence you have and the shelter you find in my arms. The dandelion might be a lowly weed, but it shows my faithfulness and happiness. The cattail brings peace and prosperity. My loyal love and your charming innocence are found among the daises. I wrapped the stems together with ivy. Ivy says many things, fidelity, friendship, affection and to bind everything together, the ivy also means wedded bliss. I love you, my darling Adam." Shawn finished his declaration with a firm kiss to Adam's lips.

Yes, Adam knew he was six foot four inches tall. Yes, he was a muscular, strong man. Yes, he was former big, bad wrestler who's alter ego was as a sneaky, slimy, opportunistic bastard, but tears ran down his cheeks like a spring rain.

Adam held the flowers gently as he simply melted like butter in Shawn's arms. He bent his body, heart, soul and love to Shawn's will. At that moment, if Shawn told him to jump off a bridge, he would leap without question. However, the one thing Adam took comfort in, he knew Shawn would never, ever ask him to do anything that would cause or bring him harm.

When the kiss broke, Adam sniffed. "That was the most beautiful and romantic thing I've ever heard. Marry me, right here, right now." Adam spoke with emotion filled tears.

Shawn thumbed away Adam's tears. "My mom told me about the language of flowers. She loved her garden, always won the base contest for best flower garden. September third, I promise. I have some plans to make and I need time to make those plans. But, I'll tell you what, if you want to be married right here, we can do that. Better than the Court House. Out here in God's beautiful cathedral of nature." Shawn wrapped his arms around Adam.

Adam sat between Shawn's legs, his back against Shawn's chest. Adam held his flowers in his hands. "Sounds wonderful. I am willing to wait, but not past September third. My ma loved flowers too. She finally had her garden when I bought her house. That was the best day of my life." Adam smiled softly at the memory.

"When you told that story, about your mom's house, at the Hall of Fame, it made me tear up. The love between you and your mom was so beautiful. I wish I could have met her." Shawn's chin rested on Adam's shoulder as they sat on the rock.

"She would have loved you, actually she did. She loved watching you and Marty. Oh was she angry at you when you threw Marty through the Barber Shop window. She used to dance to your entrance music, to make me laugh. I miss her so damn much, but two things I am glad for. The cancer took her fast, before she began to suffer and that she never saw me drown in the bottle. She would have loved you for saving me." Adam explained with a sad sigh. He pressed against Shawn and sought his comfort.

Shawn kissed Adam's temple. "You saved yourself, darlin'. I was just here for you..." Shawn was suddenly halted when Tundra came barking up the trail, followed by Shine and Branny.

"Kids!" Adam cried out with joy as he was kissed and licked by three very happy dogs.

Shawn turned. He held a finger to his lips when he saw the people who had delivered the dogs walk up the trail. They nodded and walked to the rock in silence.

"Oh you kids look so good. Did you miss mommy, cause I sure missed you. Oh careful Tundra, mommy has had an operation." Adam laughed as the big dog tried to climb into his lap. Shine jumped off the rock to chase a bug that skated on top of the water.

"Three dogs, safely delivered." One of the two delivery men said as they got to the rock.

Adam nearly hurt himself when he turned to the voice. "Jay! Heath!" Adam struggled to stand. Shawn stood and carefully helped Adam to his feet. Adam gently set his bouquet down on the blanket.

Shawn hugged Heath and the two of them watched as Adam and Jason hugged. The two men had tears on their cheeks as they watched. They wept because Adam held Jason close as the sandy haired man wept like a baby.

Jason pulled back, but his hands rested on Adam's shoulders. "Don't you _ever_ , and I mean fucking _ever_ scare me like that again! Do you know how _hard_ that was? You didn't move a muscle. That was the hardest plane ride of my life. Then we just had to leave you there. I love you, brother." Jason's voice cracked with emotion.

Adam hugged Jason. "I'm okay now. I'll be fine, just have to rehab a bit. I can't believe you two brought the kids! Shawn, did _you_ know about this?" Adam gave his fiancé a look with an arched brow.

Shawn grinned. "Yes, I did. Well, not at first, I _had_ called a professional company. Then when Jason emailed, and asked how you really were, I said..." He began to explain as they all walked back toward the house.

"Jason said they had a week off and were coming to Asheville. I asked if they could bring the dogs. It worked happily for everyone, dogs included." Shawn grinned at Adam.

Once they got back to the house, Shawn made Adam shower and go lay down. When Adam protested, Jason and Heath backed Shawn up, even the dogs barked at their mommy. Adam gave up and obeyed.

When Adam was settled in the bed an hour later, he was surrounded by his dogs, fiancé, Jason and Heath. Adam was very happy.

"You scars are healing nicely." Heath remarked. They had watched when Shawn had changed Adam's bandages after his shower.

"Thanks. Doc Norton did a great job. I'll tell you, my hips hurt the worst. I'm amazed, four laminectomies, and I hardly notice them, but four grafts off my hips hurt like hell." Adam explained as Branny crawled onto Adam's lap.

Jason scratched his sandy haired head in confusion. So you have four rods or one long one?" He sat in a chair with his feet propped up on Adam's bed. Heath sat on the floor next to his husband. Shawn sat at the foot of the bed, with Shine's head on his thigh.

"Jay, if I had one long one, I wouldn't be able to bend. There are four rods. Doc took two bone grafts off each hip. It's just like when I had my first neck surgery times three. I will tell you though, it was a horrible feeling... not being able to move... I was kind of scared." Adam expounded with a bit of emotion.

Shawn caressed Adam's leg. "But you're fine now. Time to concentrate on rehab. Did you put your bags in the guest room?" Shawn looked over at the Reso's.

"Yes, thanks. We're staying a few days. Gonna meet up with the roster in Tuscon on Saturday. So, why did you drive from Rochester?" Jason replied, then asked with curiosity.

"Doc thought it would be better. Little did he know..." Adam's response was rather cryptic.

Heath perked up. "Did something happen?" It was his turn for an arched brow.

Shawn and Adam looked at each other. Adam nodded. He felt it was Shawn's story to tell, after all, Shawn was the hero of the incident.

Shawn returned Adam's nod. "Well there was a bit of a problem..." He went on to briefly tell what had happened with the brakes.

Adam would interrupt at certain points and point out the heroic efforts Shawn made at driving. Shawn just shook his head. He wasn't a hero, he'd had Heavenly help, God was the hero.

"And you think Bret's family did this?" Jason asked with a stunned expression on his face. Heath's hand gripped his husband's leg with wide eyed fear on his sweet face.

Adam sighed. "Seems so. We're letting Vince and the lawyers handle it. Jay, how is Roman?" He asked in a worried tone, and to change the subject.

Heath sat up and took Adam's hand in his. "He is much, much better. It really meant a lot to him when you called. He is being careful to make sure his distance is clear, and it shows, but he's improving. His only problem is, he can't talk very well..." Heath's voice trailed off as he told about how Roman was doing.

"I can't wait to get back, so he can see I am alright. Wait... wait... what did you mean by Jason emailed you to find out how I really was?" Adam had just thought about what had been said earlier.

The three other men laughed at Adam's exasperated expression. "Because, if you broke your leg, you would say to me, it was just a bad sprain. I knew Heartbreaker would tell me the truth." Jason stuck his tongue out at Adam.

Adam rubbed Branny's ears. "Yeah, okay, good point. I just don't want you to worry. So, catch us up on the boys."

For the next two hours, the four friends caught up on all the news about the boys and things happening back at work. Adam loved being back at the WWE and being away was hard. Heath gave little bits of harmless gossip as well.

"So, Jericho took AJ to meet his kids. I understand it went well. I'm glad for Chris, he's been so lonely since he and Even busted up and Evan left. AJ is a good guy, and don't take Chris' shit." Heath gave a bit of a laugh.

Even Shawn enjoyed the gossip... a little. "That's exactly what Chris needs. He told me himself, he needed someone that would put up with him when he was a heel. Chris sometimes forgets he's playing a role. AJ will slap him back to reality." Shawn spoke wisely as he gave Shine's ears a rub.

Adam nodded. "I wanna go back to work." The blond gave a pout laced whine.

"Soon, darlin', soon. You still have things to tell Jason and Heath. I'm gonna go down and start some supper." Shawn stood and gave Adam a kiss.

"We'll come down soon. Heath makes great biscuits." Adam leaned up and returned Shawn's kiss.

When Shawn left, Adam felt the stares of Heath and Jason. Adam smiled. "What are you doing on September third?" He looked at his friends.

"Working of course, why?" Jason looked at Adam. Usually they could read each others minds, but not this time.

Adam shook his head. "Well you're just gonna have to ask for time off. I think you will want to be here that day, and I _want_ you here on that day. I mean I was there when _you_ got married." Adam waited for the reaction.

Heath threw his hands up. "About damn time. I didn't think you two were ever gonna do it. Seriously Adam, congratulations. You deserve to be happy and Shawn is perfect for you." Heath hugged Adam then sat on the edge of the bed.

"You think... is it... Bret hasn't even been gone a year. Are the boys gonna think there was something between Shawn and I before Bret died? You know what the gossipers are like, especially the dirt sheets. I don't care what they say about me, but I don't want Shawn roasted." Adam looked to Jason with helplessness in his eyes.

Jason sat on the bed with his brother from another mother. "It's okay. Nobody is gonna think that about you and Shawn. Everyone knows how much you and Bret loved each other. Like it or not, a lot of people knew about Hunter and Seth and felt really bad for Shawn. Everyone is going to be happy that you've fallen in love. For anyone that says otherwise, you send them to see me. I will set the record straight." Jason held Adam close and protectively.

Heath had gone downstairs to help Shawn prepare dinner and to leave Jason and Adam to talk. Heath stirred up a batch of his famous biscuits.

"Congratulations, Shawn. Adam couldn't have found anyone better. Jay and I were so worried he would get back with Jeff. Adam needs someone older, he... oh... I can't say it right..." Heath slapped the mound of biscuit dough hard.

Shawn smiled at the little red head. "I know what you mean, Heath. I'll admit, I kind of owe all this _to_ Jeff. When Adam started seeing him, or at least thought about dating him again, it woke me up. I realized with a little help, that Adam was my true soul mate. And before you ask, yes it was Bret's help. Heath, I swear, hand on my heart, I felt his hands over mine, helping me steer that car. We are alive today because of Bret." Shawn cracked an egg into the buttermilk. He was going to fry chicken for supper.

"I believe you, no doubt in my mind. Jeff is... not good for Adam... outside of friendship. I wasn't around then, but I can hear the pain in Jason's voice when talks about finding Adam, broken and bloody. If you ever, and I mean ever hurt Adam like that, respected veteran or not, I will lay the smack down on you so hard, your name will change to the Brokehead Kid, got me?" Heath's eyes burned with fire, his pale skin flushed with his anger.

Shawn dropped a few pieces of chicken in the buttermilk and egg mixture, then turned to Heath.

"Tell you what, Heath. If I ever hurt Adam in any way, I'll stand still in front of you and take whatever you dish out. I promise you, Heath, I will never intentionally do anything to hurt Adam. Don't forget Heath, my heart is just as fragile. I really loved Hunter at one time. I can understand Adam's pain, a little, but I didn't lose Hunter like Adam lost Bret" Shawn gave Heath a smile with a hand on the red head's shoulder.

Heath hung his head in a moment of shame. "I'm sorry, Shawn. I just... when it comes to Adam and Jay, I get... protective."

"Heath, what did you do?" Adam asked as he and Jason came down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

Shawn put a protective arm around Heath's waist. "He didn't do anything. He's been a good boy." Shawn spoke with a firm nod.

Jason had his hands on his hips. "Heath Wallace Miller-Reso?" He looked hard at his young husband. However, there was a playful gleam in his eye.

Heath buried himself in Shawn's arms. "I just said, if Shawn hurts Adam, I'd lay the smack down on him." His eyes held the same playful gleam.

Heath squealed when Jason grabbed him and tickled him without mercy. "You little Momma Bear. Come on, the dogs need some food. I told Adam we'd go get it." Jason carried Heath, over his shoulder, out to the garage.

Adam and Shawn just laughed as the married couple left to run to the pet store. "He would too." Adam stated as he wrapped himself around Shawn.

Shawn held Adam close. "I know, and I told him he could, if I ever intentionally hurt you. Now, go sit in your chair. I have chicken to fry and potatoes to boil and mash." He gave Adam a kiss.

"I gotta take the kids out. I won't do anything but sit on the wall, I will be good." Adam returned Shawn kiss, then whistled for his pets.

"Okay. The fresh air and sunshine are good for you. Oh, where is your cast iron pan?" Shawn asked as he poured flour into a paper bag.

"Oh um... where did Elsie... she may have taken it with her... check the drawer under the stove." Adam hoped that wouldn't stop the fried chicken.

Shawn opened the storage drawer, and smiled. "Ah, found it. Okay, run along... seasoning the flower is a Grandma Hickenbottom secret." He gave Adam a very, very gentle push towards the door.

Adam laughed. "Okay, okay. Come kids." He opened the front door, Tundra dashed out onto the porch. Shine walked like a lady and Branny held his head up like the pack leader he was. Adam followed his dogs. Shawn laughed and went back to preparing dinner.

Adam sat on the field stone wall that flanked the drive way. Tundra brought Adam his tennis ball. Adam was only able to toss it a little ways into the woods. The three dogs ran off to chase the ball. It made Adam happy to see Branny play with the younger dogs.

Adam also thought it funny, that both Tundra and Shine were ten times bigger than Branny, but the poodle was the pack leader. Tundra and Shine always let Branny eat first and take first pick of sleeping places. Adam always figured it was because they knew Branny was not only older in age, but had been with Adam the longest.

Shawn kept checking out of the window, Adam was being a good boy. Throwing the ball was actually good exercise. As he watched his beloved, Shawn was hit with a wave of emotion.

Tears ran down his cheeks when Shawn thought about how close to death they had been. Shawn also thought about the way both Jeff Hardy and Drew Galloway had beaten Adam. It made him angry, but when he heard Adam laugh, the anger melted away. Adam was his now, and that was all the mattered. Also, Jeff had changed, but Shawn vowed to council the younger Hardy at some point. Shawn splashed water on his face and turned his attention back to the cooking supper.

Adam alternated throwing the ball with his right and left arm. Branny was the first to stop chasing the ball. He lay, at Adam's feet and panted. Every time Tundra and Shine came back with the ball, Shine would lick and kiss Branny. She was his nurse maid while Tundra was the annoying little brother.

Adam turned when Jason and Heath pulled up. He felt bad that he couldn't help carry in the bags of dry dog food. Normally, he would carry one on each shoulder.

Adam got up and pointed out where the food was stored. He kept it in a metal locker so the raccoons and opossums wouldn't get into it. Jason stayed outside with Adam, while Heath went in to help Shawn.

"I think we saw your Escalade. We went by the Sheriff's office on the way to the store. There were a lot of people standing around it. They had it all taken apart, even the seats were on the ground. At least they seem to be taking it seriously." Jason explained as he opened one of the bags of dog food.

"Sheriff Abernathy and Deputy Skinner have been great. The Deputy even went shopping for us yesterday. Oh Jay, I had never been so scared, not even being paralyzed or Jeff or Drew scared me like that. I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, Bret helped Shawn drive that Escalade. Jay, I love Shawn so much, I have never been happier or more content." Adam gave his brother a beautiful smile.

Adam's smile made Jason smile. "I'm glad you're so happy, Ads. So um... come on... tell me... I mean... The Heartbreak Kid... it has to be good right?" Jason wiggled his eyebrows and gave Adam a couple of nudges with his elbow.

Adam rolled his eyes, but a deep flush rushed up his cheeks. He boyishly hung his head. "Well... um... I'll say one word. Stallion. Now, leave me alone and go feed my dogs."

Jay laughed. "Okay. Stallion, huh?" Jay snickered and went into the garage. When Shine and Tundra returned, Tundra dropped the ball. The red husky looked into the garage, then turned and softly barked at Branny. Branny wuffed back, and the two dogs headed to the garage. Shine waited for Adam, and slowly walked beside the man who had rescued her from a life of hell and physical abuse.

"Such a beautiful lady, Shine. Thank you for walking with me." Adam gave the dog's ears a rub with a gentle touch.

Shine stopped and looked up at Adam. She had such adoration in her eyes. Her tail wagged and, it almost looked like she smiled. Shine sat and put her left paw up. She wanted to shake "hands" with her alpha leader, in thanks.

Adam reached down with a bit of effort and shook Shine's "hand". You're welcome, lovely lady. Now, go see what Uncle Jason has for you." He pointed to the garage.

Shine ran to the garage with a happy tail wag. Adam was always amazed at how she understood, being deaf, but she did. Adam just shook his head.

Just as Adam go to the garage, Tundra started barking in his protective tone, and ran toward the top of the driveway. Adam turned and saw a police car coming to a halt.

"Tundra, heel!" Adam commanded. Tundra immediately stopped and sat at Adam's feet, ready to protect his mommy if needed.

Deputy Skinner got out of the patrol car. He slowly approached Adam, who was now surrounded by three very alert dogs.

"Body guards?" The Deputy asked with a slight, but wary chuckle.

"Yeah. My kids, they just arrived a while ago. My best friends brought them. This is Tundra, Branny and the Lady Shine." Adam introduced each dog with a nod at their name.

Deputy Skinner smiled brightly. "Such a beautiful lady..." He slowly bent down and let the dogs sniff his hand. He always approached dogs with caution, after all this was their territory. Shine licked his hand and knew this man was a friend. The three dogs relaxed.

Adam led the Deputy into the house. It smelled wonderful from Shawn's cooking. Adam introduced Deputy Skinner to Jason and Heath. Heath took over in the kitchen and Jason continued to feed the dogs.

Deputy Skinner, Adam and Shawn went and sat down in the living room. The couple could tell this was not a friendly, social call.

What were they about to learn? Was it Bret's family, or could it really be a crazed fan who nearly killed them?


	30. The Struggles of Rehab

Adam and Shawn held hands as they sat on the couch. Deputy Skinner sat in a chair across from them. The Deputy opened the filed he'd carried in his hand, and laid it on the coffee table.

The engaged couple leaned forward. The Deputy had opened the file to a picture of a man. It wasn't a mug shot, it was a studio portrait.

The man was nondescript. He had plain brown hair, styled neatly and short. His eyes were brown, and his face held an unreadable expression. He had no facial hair, no visible moles, tattoos or other markings that would make him stand out. He was an everyman.

"Do you recognize this man?" Deputy Skinner looked hard at the couple on the couch.

Adam picked up the photo and looked at it so hard is eyes squinted and his brow deeply furrowed. Shawn leaned over Adam's shoulder and looked at the photograph equally as hard.

Adam spoke. "No, not at all. Is this the driver?" He looked up at the Officer.

Deputy Skinner nodded. "We believe so. He's dead. There was an accident near the Canadian border. Ironically, his brakes went out and he was hit by a train. His fingerprints went through the system. We put some fingerprints we had found on the Escalade and the into the system as well. A match came up. We're waiting for the police to send pictures and a list of the contents they found in the car of the deceased driver. That information may lead us to the answer of who hired him." He explained with a very grim lined face.

Adam scratched his chin. "Wait... he's... _dead_... because _his_ brakes failed? After he... do you know _what_ caused his brakes to fail?" Adam didn't believe in karma, but this was hard to ignore.

Shawn added his thoughts. "Do you know if he had a family, or know his name? I'd like to add him to my prayer circle." He spoke with sorrow. While the man had tried to kill, not only himself but Adam as well, Shawn pitied him. Men like this were the ones that needed prayers the most.

Deputy Skinner picked up the paper that was also in the file. "The man's name is Mark Benoit, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada..." He paused when both former wrestlers gasped. "What? Do you know him after all?"

Shawn spoke. "Well, you're a wrestling fan, can't you guess?" He looked at the Deputy, brow highly arched.

The Deputy removed his Smoky the Bear style hat and scratched his head. "Of course, Chris Benoit. Apparently, the name Benoit is very common in Canada, like Smith or Johnson is common here. We don't know anything about his personal life. What we do know has to remain sealed. All we know is, his brakes failed. Sorry, I wish I could tell you more. The Sheriff or I will be in contact as soon there is more to tell you."

Adam nodded. "Any tie to the Hart's?" He asked in a voice filled with pain and confusion.

"Well, no not yet. We're still waiting to hear from the RCMP. The car was registered to a Calgary address, not a rental company, which is unusual. It shows either the man was arrogant or stupid. We doubt that he was stupid." Deputy Skinner answered as truthfully as he could without breaking his sworn oath.

Both Adam and Shawn started to talk at the same time. Adam deferred to Shawn. "I think what Adam and I both want to know is, can you at least tell us, if we're safe from a crazed fan. So that we can warn others at work about it, understand?" Shawn was in full HBK mode. Even his face seemed to change. He was a man not to be messed with.

"Um... I'll be right back..." The young deputy pulled out his cell phone and stepped outside.

Shawn gave Adam a quick kiss and took the moment to check on dinner and the Reso's. Adam stroked Branny who'd climbed into his lap. He was so tempted to read the paper in the closed folder the Deputy had left on table. Adam caved to his curiosity and reached for the folder.

"Adam Joseph." Shawn spoke in a sharp tone as he sat back down on the couch.

A deep blush stained Adam's cheeks as he quickly pulled his hand back. "I wasn't... okay, I was. Sorry." He gave Shawn a sheepish look just as Deputy Skinner came back into the house.

The Deputy sat back down. "The Sheriff said I could tell you this; he was _not_ a crazed fan. I just have a couple more questions. Are you sure you've never seen this man? Have you recalled anything else about the drive to Asheville?"

Shawn and Adam gave negative responses to both questions. With a promise to be in contact again soon, Deputy Skinner left.

When their visitor was gone, Heath called everyone to dinner. The four friends sat at the kitchen table. Shawn said a short but meaningful grace. They then dug into the first home cooked meal any of them had eaten in weeks.

"Oh my god, Shawn Michaels, dump Adam, I'll dump Jay and you can marry me as long as you feed me fried chicken every day." Heath jumped out of his chair and jumped into Shawn's lap.

Adam wasn't smiling. "Jay, if you want to see your next anniversary, get Heath off Shawn's lap. One... two... th..." Adam never made it to three. Jason pulled Heath off Shawn's lap so fast, the trio landed on the floor in a heap of intertwined arms and legs.

Shawn, Heath and Jason were frozen in tangled silence until Adam burst out in laughter. When the other three realized Adam had swerved them they, too, began to laugh.

As Shawn, Jay and Heath got up off the floor, Adam spoke through his laughter. "You thought I was _serious_... you should have _seen_ your faces... Jay, I never knew _you_ could move so fast."

"You are so damn lucky I can't hit you..." Jason growled, but his eyes were full of laughter and mirth.

Shawn beamed. "My grandma would be proud to know her chicken caused such a ruckus. Adam, darlin', don't worry. I'll still marry you, Heath and I will just fuck for fried chicken." Shawn shrugged, then bit into the chicken leg he held in his fingers.

Three mouths fell open, in shock. First, from Shawn being so open about sex and second, using the actual word "fuck". Adam's mouth opened and closed so often, he looked like a fish taking in oxygen. Jason pulled Heath's chair closer to his.

Jason looked at Shawn. "Well, he _can_ suck you off for fried chicken, but _no_ fucking." Now Heath's mouth fell open in shock. Jason shrugged. "What? It's damn good chicken!" Jason said with a wink to Heath.

After another brief moment of silence, the four friends laughed so hard they all had tears in their eyes. The banter kept on through the entire meal. It felt so good to let it out, especially for Adam and Shawn, who had been through so much.

Shawn had fried two whole chickens and there wasn't a crumb left when the meal was over. Jason and Heath chased Shawn and Adam out of the way so they could clean up the kitchen. It was time for Adam's evening walk.

The dogs went with their "parents". It was still light enough to walk, but not to the creek. The couple prepared to walk down the driveway.

"Hold my hand?" Adam asked with a slight pout. He watched as Shawn vanished into the garage. The three dogs sat around their mommy and waited.

Shawn came out of the garage with two, one liter soda bottles. He'd filled each bottle with a couple of inches of water.

Shawn gave the bottles to Adam. "You carry these, and swing your arms with your steps. Right foot, left arm, left foot, right arm. As you progress, I will add more water. Later, you can move up to hand weights. Are you okay from all that laughing?" Shawn chuckled as he recalled their fun dinner.

Adam laughed. "My sides ache, but my back is alright. I'd rather hold your hand..." Adam pouted once again as he held the bottles in each hand with a tight grip.

"Walk, or I'll take my belt to that pretty ass of yours." Shawn pointed down the driveway.

Before they could take their first steps, another car drove up the driveway. The dogs barked and growled. Adam called them back and the dogs obeyed.

When the black Audi stopped, a man who looked to be a couple of years older than Shawn stepped out of the drivers side. He had a black doctor's bag in his hand.

Adam was stunned. "Doctor Williams? What are you... oh shit, Shawn. We forgot my appointment."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, you did. Your place is on my way home. I wanted to make sure you were alright..." He paused when he saw the water bottles in Adam's hands. "Oh, that's good, build up the water weight slowly. I'd say... every other day, add another inch. Adam, can we do a quick exam?" The Doctor was firm and brusque, but friendly. He cared so much about his patients.

"Sure. I am _so_ sorry I forgot my appointment. Come on." Adam started to walk toward the house.

Soon, Adam was shirtless, on his stomach on the couch in the living room. Shawn watched with anxious eyes as Doctor Williams examined his boy. Every time Adam let out a little whimper, it tore at Shawn's heart, but it had to be.

"Okay, you can get up. How are your hips?" The Doctor asked as he made some notes in a small notebook.

Adam put his brace back on, then his tee shirt. "Like last time, they bother me more than my spine. I really appreciate you stopping to check on me. I promise not to forget again." Adam felt like a heel that he'd worried the wonderful Doctor Williams.

The Doctor nodded. "A bone graft is sort of like a kidney transplant. It's harder on the person _giving_ the kidney than the person _getting_ the kidney. Same for your hips. Harder to give the bone than get the bone. Walking is the best form of rehab for now. Come see me in two weeks, then you can start inclined treadmill work outs for your legs. I want you up to a mile in a week. Call and make an appointment, and Edge, don't forget. Next time I will charge _triple_ for a house call." The Doctor looked at Adam with that annoying "Doctor" glare, but there was a flicker of mirth as well.

After the Doctor left, and the Reso's had been filled in on Adam's progress, the engaged couple finally got to take their walk.

That was the routine for the next few days. Sometimes everyone went on Adam's walks, sometimes it was just Adam and Shawn or Adam and Jason. Both Shawn and Heath understood the two childhood friends needed time together. No matter who walked with Adam, the dogs were always there.

Shawn and Adam were on the way home from he airport. They had just bid farewell to Jason and Heath. Adam's lips formed a deep frown, his entire being radiated sadness

Shawn reached over and took Adam's hand. "Don't worry, darlin'. You will see them in a couple of weeks. Doc Williams will talk to Doc Maroon at work. They will clear you to go back, especially since Doc Norton already signed you off." He glanced over at Adam.

"I hope so. You know, I lost track. Where will the loop be?" Adam asked, his voice still filled with sadness.

"If we catch up in two weeks, it's the mid-west loop. RAW in Kansas City, St. Louis, Des Moines, Omaha then Oklahoma City." Shawn gave Adam's hand a squeeze.

"Best loop. Wait, no Chicago?" Adam's voice and being seemed to perk a bit at the talk of returning to work.

"Not this time. There is a house show there though. It's Omaha's turn for TV. Remember, they alternate with Chicago for RAW." Shawn explained. Vince liked to keep Chicago special. It was better for pay per views, as it was one of their top cities for audience response.

Adam nodded. "Oh, yeah. I _had_ forgotten that. I am still getting used to the announce schedule instead of roster schedule. I love Omaha, good fans there. Hey maybe we can call on ole JR when we're in Oklahoma City. We can fly to KC, it's not that far. Um, Shawn? I think I've changed my mind. I don't want to buy an Escalade anymore. Let's just rent a good sturdy truck." Adam was serious as he spoke.

"I've been toying with investing in a bus like we've talked about. Not a overly large one, but a comfortable one. Branny could come with us. I know you worry about him more than Tun and Shy." Shawn explained as he pulled into the grocery store parking lot.

Adam's eyes lit up. "Really? I would _love_ that, Shawn. I always wanted a bus, but Bret said it was a waste for one guy, he was right. I _do_ worry about Branny, but I trust Joe. Can we Shawn? We could call it the Rated-R-HBK Express or..." Adam was interrupted when Shawn opened the truck door for him.

Shawn laughed. "Okay, okay, _calm_ down. Are you willing to go half on the cost? It will mean hiring a driver, who loves dogs. Come on, we need a few things." Shawn held Adam steady as he stepped out of the truck.

"You bet I would. To be honest, it would be a big help to the Hart Foundation. Set it up in the arena parking lot to sell the tee shirts, provide information, _if_ Vince approves. At least all this bed rest has enabled me to near finish work on the presentation." Adam stated as Shawn made him sit in the motorized "scooter" with a cart built on for shopping.

Shawn saw Adam roll his eyes. "Yeah, I know, but this will stop you from attempting to pick things up."

Adam shook his head and with a chuckle followed behind Shawn in the motorized vehicle. He got Shawn back a few times by bumping into the back of his legs, gently, of course. Shawn just laughed. He was so thankful that his boy was alive, and well on his way to a full recovery.

Every day, Shawn increased the length of Adam's walk. By the time he went for his checkup, Adam was walking two miles, twice a day. Mornings they walked in the woods with the dogs and in the evenings, Shawn drove Adam to the flat track at the high school. There, Shawn made Adam walk faster with longer strides. The bad things was, no dogs were allowed, but Adam knew it was a better place to walk.

Adam sat, almost naked on the exam table as he and Shawn waited for Doctor Williams. Shawn toyed with the short hem of Adam's exam gown. He saw that Adam had goose bumps all over his arms and legs.

"You warm enough?" Shawn tried to pull the material down as far as possible, but the gown only went to the tops of his muscular thighs.

Adam leaned against Shawn. "Yeah, I am now." He snuggled against the older man even more. Shawn smiled and tried to remember not stroke Adam's back.

Doctor Williams and his nurse came into the exam room. Shawn stepped aside to make room. The nurse had earlier taken blood, and urine samples along with Adam's temperature and other vital statistics. She had also removed all the bandages so the Doctor could make sure the surgical scars weren't infected.

The Doctor indicated for Adam to lay on his stomach. As he did, Shawn couldn't help but notice Adam's perfect ass. He had to work hard to remember, Adam was still recovering. Plus, they had agreed to wait for their wedding night.

Doctor Williams spoke. "Now, I want you to be totally honest..." He paused and pressed on the first surgical scar and the area around it. "Any pain?" He waited for Adam's response.

"A bit, but nothing I would call unusual. It's more tender than painful. I'd rate it bout three on the one to ten scale." Adam did speak honestly. He wasn't about to lie and pretend about his surgery or rehab.

"Good, good..." The Doctor muttered. He repeated the process on the three other surgical locations. Even though it was one long scar, the Doctor of course knew where each laminectomy was located. Adam's honest reply was the same.

The Doctor then moved to Adam's hips. This time Adam's response was different. "Okay, that's a five, maybe a six."

Doctor Williams nodded. "That's _really_ good. I would have expected the pain to be higher on your hips. You're doing well. Because of your hips, no driving yet, give it a couple more weeks. After that, give driving a try, follow what your body tells you..." He paused and indicated for Adam to sit up.

The Doctor then checked Adam's eyes with that very annoying little light. Next, he pulled out the triangle shaped plexor. He first tested the reflexes in Adam's elbows. Adam's arm shot out like an arrow.

"Any pain?" Williams asked as he moved to sit on his little rolling stool.

"Not pain, but a bit of a strain, but I haven't stretched. Understand?" Adam had a hard time figuring out how to describe the feeling.

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, I understand. It's what I expected..." He looked at his nurse. "Please, hold his hips." The Doctor nodded to his nurse. She put down her pen and Adam's medical chart she'd been making notes in.

Adam tried not to blush as the nurse stood behind him and held him firmly by his naked hips. Shawn grinned at Adam's embarrassment. Neither medical professional noticed.

"Now, we are going to do this two ways. If you have pain, say so." The Doctor spoke firmly. Shawn also moved to where he could better see Adam's eyes. He would know in a flash if Adam lied or not.

Adam nodded. "Don't worry, Doc. I am not messing around. I want to be cleared for work." He spoke with fire in his eyes and passion in his voice.

Shawn smiled with pride. "He's up to four miles total per day and full water bottles. Adam has been unbelievably well behaved, I'm proud of him." Shawn spoke with the same fire and passion.

"Excellent. Now, cross your legs." The Doctor nodded to Adam. Adam crossed his left leg over his right knee. The blond felt the nurse increase the pressure on his hips.

The Doctor tapped the nerve on Adam's knee. Adam let out a bit of a hiss. "I can sure tell I have don't any bending or lifting. Again, the pain is four, but the stiff feeling is six." Adam reported honestly. Shawn could tell that Adam spoke the truth.

Adam changed positions and the test was repeated. The sensation was the same. Doctor Williams had Adam uncross his legs so he could again test reflexes.

The nurse tightened her grip on Adam's hips once again. The Doctor whacked Adam's right knee and the reflex response was immediate. This time Adam lowered the pain rating. It was the same for both knees.

The nurse let go of Adam's hips and returned to taking notes for Adam's chart. "His hip placement was normal, no unusual clicks or pops." She reported to the Doctor as she wrote down the same.

The Doctor went to stand behind Adam, and took hold of his hips. He had Adam lift his legs, bend at the knees, lean forward and backward. Lastly Doctor Williams had Adam twist from side to side.

When the physician returned to his stool, Shawn could tell Adam was exhausted. He knew exactly what Adam needed when they got home later.

The Doctor took Adam's chart. "You can get dressed. You are now bandage free, but if your brace irritates the bottom of the scar where it sits, bandage just that area for protection. All bathing and swimming is fine. Shawn, just keep an eye out for redness or changes, you know what to look for." He closed Adam's chart.

Adam dressed as the Doctor spoke. Without thinking, Shawn did what he always did, he put the socks on Adam's feet, then his shoes. Shawn tied the laces with a bit of a flair.

The Doctor and nurse both smiled at the couple. Their love radiated out and filled the room. When Shawn finished, Williams continued.

"I want you to start yoga, but watch the bending, not too much at first, build up and no lifting at all for two more weeks. Then I don't want you lifting anything over five pounds. You will keep the brace for four months, at least. You may feel fine, but you are still fragile." The Doctor paused to let the nurse catch up, as she wrote her notes.

Adam grew worried. The Doctor wasn't saying the one thing he wanted to hear. He was almost afraid to ask, for fear of the reply.

Shawn read his boy like a book. He stood next to Adam and took the blond's hand in his. "What about Adam's return to work?" Shawn's heart melted when Adam smiled at him. He squeezed Adam's hand with a wink.

The Doctor looked at the couple. "How are you planning to travel on your loops? And which loop is it?" Doctor Williams knew the wrestling business, almost as well as he knew the medical business.

"Mid-west. Fly up to KC, then drive. St. Louis, Des Moines, Omaha then down to Oklahoma City. We will only do TV; so we don't have to rush to the next city. I've already told Vince we won't do any house shows till mid September. Adam needs the longer travel time between venues right now. This schedule gives us plenty of time, especially if we invest in a bus." Shawn responded with another squeeze to Adam's hand.

The physician nodded. "A bus sounds excellent. The ones I've seen are really like rolling apartments. I think, if you get a bus, Adam can go back to work. If not, I can't clear him for another four weeks. It's not the work, it's the travel, I think Doctor Norton forgot to consider that. Keep up the walks and you can add very light leg work, don't even think about lifting weights, I mean it. Go with Diamond's Yoga, his program was made for you guys. You know your body best. I can't stress enough, listen to it. I'll fax your files to Doctors Amann and Maroon. I want to see you one more time before you go back, just to be sure. Oh, and no sexual relations for another three weeks, it's too much for his hips." The Doctor looked at Shawn, brow arched.

Adam ducked his head with a sheepish look, but Shawn nodded. "We're going to wait till our wedding night. Um... will September third be long enough?" He looked pointedly at Williams.

"Oh yes, that will be just fine. Congratulations by the way. You two belong together, any fool can see it. Okay, that's it... oh do you need any more pain meds for your hips?" Doctor Williams asked as he rolled back to the small desk in the corner of the exam room.

Adam spoke firmly. "No, sir. I never took all the ones Doctor Norton gave me. I really only took them while we were driving. Thanks, Doc. I appreciate everything. I promise, I will follow your instructions." Adam slid off the table with Shawn's help. He shook Doctor Williams' hand.

A few minutes later, Shawn and Adam were in the truck on the way home.

Shawn spoke. "Well, I guess I'll call Marathon and have them deliver the bus to Kansas City. You're sure that's the one you want? We can get the other one, the bigger one, it's not that much more." Shawn talked about the bus coaches they had looked at on-line.

"No, I like the cheaper one, besides, the previous owner... well I believed him more than the other owner. You sure about _all_ the dogs going with us?" Adam looked over at Shawn as they waited at a stop light.

"Absolutely. I also think it was fate that the previous owner was a show dog owner and he traveled with four dogs. He added the expandable kennel and collapsible dog house. It was meant for us, so let's at least try it. Monarch said we could try it for a month before we sign the final papers. Now, have you decided on which driver?" Shawn asked as he pressed the accelerator. He was anxious to get Adam home, to the surprise he had planned.

"Yep, Seth's cousin Calvin Lopez. He knows the roads, he knows the business and he's driven for Greyhound all those years. He really wants to do it, and his husband James is just as experienced. We will have a good pilot and co-pilot. Oh, and most important, they both love dogs." Adam replied in a sure tone of voice.

Shawn nodded in agreement. "He was my choice as well. I just wasn't sure about the tie to Seth. However, his twenty years with a perfect record from Greyhound is hard to beat. He also likes the salary as does James. Cal said the coach was in fine order. Alright then, I'll call Marathon and Cal. We are now the owners of a coach. It's going to save a lot of money in the long run. No more hotel costs, and much, much less restaurant food. We will have utter privacy and the kids will be with us. I'll contact the pet transporters again, they can drive the kids to KC. I don't want them stressed in the cargo hold of jet. I am excited about this." Shawn spoke with the enthusiasm he felt.

"Yes, it's really great too, that Cal and James can be totally cut off from us in their cockpit compartment. The previous owner really did add some great features. Um... will it be okay if..." Adam was cut off by Shawn as they pulled up in the driveway of the mountain home.

"Yes, Jay and Heath can ride with us, _sometimes_. But not _all_ the time, okay? Part of the reason I wanted the bus is so that we can be alone. Understand?" Shawn looked at Adam with a stern face and arched brow. Their bus was going to be their home, not a public taxi.

"Of course, Shawnnie bear. I just meant for a birthday or something, a special occasion. I love Jay and Heath, but no, Jay is total slob, poor Heath..." Adam laughed as he got out of the truck when Shawn opened his door.

The dogs came bounding out when Shawn unlocked the front door of the house. "You stay out here with them, I gotta hit the head." Shawn called out to Adam. It was a perfect chance for Shawn to set up the surprise for Adam.

"Okay, then I wanna lay down. That exam was exhausting." Adam called back as the dogs ran to find spots to do their business.

Shawn gave a wave and went into the house. He went directly upstairs to the master bathroom. He did have to go, so he hadn't really lied. When Shawn finished his own business, he began to work on Adam's treat.

Adam finally took the dogs inside. "Your daddy will feed you, I promise. Momma still can't bend down and lift your bowls. You kids are gonna travel with us in our new house on wheels. You're never gonna be left alone again while momma works. You have to be good kids though, and not tear things up." He stopped when Shawn came down the stairs. Three sets of canine eyes turned to their other alpha human.

"Was mommy good, Lady Shine?" Shawn asked with a slight bow to the lovely lady Australian Shepherd.

Shine gave the cross between a "woof" and a "growl" as the deaf dog looked at Shawn.

"Good girl. Such a pretty lady. Is your Ladyship hungry?" Shawn gave a nod toward the food bowls.

Again Shine made her "yes" sound. She also crouched down, front legs stretched out in front of her, butt in the air, her tail wagged. Usually that meant "I want to play" but now, it meant, "Yes, I want food."

Shawn bent down and gently patted Shine on the head. "Give me ten minutes, my Lady. I have something for mommy upstairs. Let me get him settled, then I will come back and feed you, alright?" He spoke as if he were speaking to a human.

Shine, Tundra and Branny all laid down near their feeding spot. Both Shawn and Adam laughed and gave each of their "children" a scratch behind the ears. It was amazing how "human" they could be at times. Often Adam just expected them to open their mouths and speak perfect human.

Shawn took Adam by the hand and led Adam upstairs. "What have you done?" Adam asked as they got to the master bedroom.

"Something you will like." Shawn had a rather cryptic expression to match his tone of voice.

Adam was led to the bathroom. He let out a gasp. Shawn had filled the huge marble tub with steaming hot water and tons of bubbles. Shawn had also also closed the drapes of the huge picture window and instead the bathroom was lit by several candles of all shapes, sizes and colors. They all had the same soft lavender scent. The in-room radio played soft classical music. It was already relaxing and Adam wasn't even in the water yet.

"Oh Shawnnie bear! This is for me?" Adam looked at Shawn with wide eyes. He looked like a kid in a toy store at Christmas.

Shawn began to undress his fiancé. "Yes, I did. You look exhausted. You deserve a treat for being such a good boy for Doc Williams. I want you to take a long, hot soak, then go to bed. I have a lot to take care of before we leave for KC." Shawn explained as he lifted the tee shirt over Adam's head.

Even though Adam was taller and bigger than Shawn, the gentle and tender way Shawn treated him made Adam feel like Shawn was ten feet tall, and stronger than Mark Henry.

Adam smiled softly as Shawn began to unbutton Adam's jeans. "You're so good to me, honey. Oh, just transfer my cost of the coach into your account. You know... I never... Bret and I each had our own accounts, then we had a joint household account. Never did I add Bret to my account like I have you... I trust you _that_ much Shawn." He finished what he tried to say and kissed Shawn.

Shawn took control of the kiss as his hands gently rested on Adam's hips, well above the scars. When he broke the kiss, Shawn smiled at his fiancé.

"That means a lot to me, darlin'. I swear, I will never, ever break the trust you have given to me. I'll only take the share we agreed on for the coach. I do love you, so very much." Shawn spoke with gruff emotion. He had been given a trust that Adam had not shared with Bret. It truly touched Shawn's soul.

Shawn made sure Adam got into the tub without slipping. He knew Adam was a bit weak and very tired from the strenuous exam at the Doctors.

"Ah, perfect, simply perfect. Thank you, Shawnnie bear. I promise, when I am able, I will spoil you rotten." Adam lay back against the tub and let his muscles soak in the hot, healing water.

"I'll hold you to that. I will come check on you in an hour or so. If you need me, holler." Shawn kissed the top of Adam's head. He then left to go feed the dogs and take care of the business about their new coach.

Adam sighed. He felt _so_ happy and content. He couldn't _wait_ to get back to work. Now that he was back to the work he loved, Adam never wanted to leave again. With Shawn at his side the WWE was his life again. Now too, that they would have the coach and the dogs could be with them, Adam's world was absolutely perfect... well... almost... what would happen next?

Were he and Shawn finally safe from Bret's family, or would they attack again?


	31. Kansas City, Here We Come

_**A/N:** I hope you will not mind, but from this point on, I will only update on Sundays. I am nearing the point where I am writing, and do not have another story typed in to FF. I need to slow down the publication of this story to give me time to finish the next story, or at least get enough chapters typed in to keep you from waiting. I appreciate all my dear readers so much, you have gotten me through some tough times. So please, continue to read, enjoy and review. Thank you, have a wonderful and blessed day. Lady Dragonsblood._

Shawn stood with his arms around Adam's waist. Adam tried not to cry as he watched the van disappear down the driveway. The advertising on the van read: _"HAPPY T_ _AILS_ _TRAVEL"_.

"They will be fine, darlin'. Besides, we will be there to greet them. She even let Branny ride shotgun in her lap." Shawn tried to cheer Adam. They had just sent the dogs off to Kansas City.

Adam sniffed. "I know, but now I know how a parent feels when their kids drive off for college. I've always been the one to drive away from them, how awful they must have felt." Adam laid his head on Shawn's shoulder. He sniffed again, when the very top of the van vanished from sight.

Shawn hugged Adam close. "You won't have to drive away from them again. Come on, we _must_ finish packing. Missus Simpson is waiting."

Annie Simpson was the new housekeeper Adam had hired to take care of the house. She had come highly recommended by his former housekeeper, Elsie Ritter and the Merry Maids. She was excellent, and even polished the toilet seats.

Adam and Shawn went into the house. Shawn went upstairs and Adam went to where Mrs. Simpson was, in the kitchen. "Oh, don't fret so, dear. Your babies will be alright." She spoke cheerfully when she saw Adam's sad face.

Adam nodded. "I know. Thank you for caring, you are so sweet. If you would finish up the laundry so we can finish packing, I would appreciate it. Usually I do it myself, but I'm not allowed. Oh, after we leave, please take all the perishable food, especially from the fridge. What you can't use, please take it to the homeless shelter. We'll be upstairs if you need us." Adam gave the housekeeper a smile, then went upstairs to join Shawn.

Adam found Shawn in the front guest room where their suitcases and bags were laid out. "Which ones are for air freight?" Adam asked as he looked the bed full of boxes and bags.

Shawn put a pair of cowboy boots in a box. "All the boxes and those two large suitcases. I'm glad Joe was able to overnight my things. How he packed and shipped all I asked for in twenty-four hours is amazing." Shawn put another pair of cowboy boots in another box. These boots were strictly for dress, as the stitching was in gold thread with fancy scrolls and swirls.

Two days ago, Shawn had called Joe at the ranch and asked him to ship some clothes, footwear and personal items. Shawn and Adam wanted to make their new bus coach as homey as possible. They were both excited by the prospect.

Adam added a couple of books to one of the boxes. "Joe did a great job. I'm packing my pillows, they are great for my neck. I also want the crochet blanket ma made for me." Adam went to the master bedroom and soon returned with the items.

"What about a pillow for tonight?" Shawn asked as he place the blanket in a vacuum seal bag.

"I have a spare in the quilt trunk. I told you, you'd love those bags. It's one _good_ thing I learned from Jeff. You can pack triple with them." Adam laughed as he watched Shawn suck the air out of the bag.

Adam had told Shawn about the space saver bags. You could fill a bag with clothes, bedding or nearly anything and vacuum seal it by sucking all the air out of the bag with a vacuum cleaner. Now, Adam's fluffy crochet blanket was only a quarter inch thick. It meant they could pack more and use less boxes and suitcases. It was great as air freight was costly.

Shawn and Adam packed and planned for an hour. They wanted a homey feeling, but, the couple didn't want clutter either, especially with three dogs, two of which were not small.

Mrs. Simpson came with the last load of clean laundry. This load had all the towels and wash cloths the couple were going to take.

"Your supper will be ready in half an hour. I love those bags, they really keep things nice. What would you like me to do next, Mister Adam?" The housekeeper asked with a run of her dust cloth over the dresser.

Adam looked around. "I can't think of anything right now. You can go home if you want. Just remember to take the perishable food when you close the house tomorrow. Our flight is at eight, so we'll leave here at six. All this freight to contend with." Adam spoke in a thoughtful tone, as he looked around the room.

"I'll go, _after_ I get your boys dinner on the table. Come down soon, you dears need to eat." Mrs. Simpson spoke with a warm, motherly smile.

Shawn smiled back as did Adam. The housekeeper left to finish up their dinner. Shawn spoke. "She is so sweet. I think the house is in safe hands."

"I know it is. I knew if Miss Elsie liked her, Miss Annie would be good. I almost hate to use the toilet, it's so clean." Adam laughed and placed his case of sunglasses into his carry on bag.

The couple finished up and went down to dinner. Mrs. Simpson had made a tuna casserole and a fresh green salad. It was so delicious, Shawn and Adam ate the entire casserole.

Mrs. Simpson cleaned up, loaded the dishwasher and started it. She then left with a promise that everything would be fine with the house.

The next morning came way too early for Adam. He felt horrible that he couldn't help Shawn carry down all the boxes, bags and suitcases. Adam couldn't even make Shawn a nice breakfast. He _could_ make a pot of coffee, which he did, at four in the morning.

At five, the freight truck arrived. At least the two freight workers loaded everything into the truck. Shawn watched while he sipped his coffee.

After the freight truck was loaded and on it's way to the airport, Shawn and Adam had time to take their showers and dress for their flight to Kansas City.

It had taken a lot of logistical work on Shawn's part to get everything to Kansas City at the same time. Their flight would leave Asheville at eight that morning. They would land in Kansas City at twelve thirty. Their new bus coach would be there, waiting at the freight terminal.

The flight with their cargo would land at one thirty, and the dogs would arrive around three, at the Kemper, well now the Mosaic Arena, where Shawn and Adam would be waiting with the new coach.

Adam sat still while Shawn pulled his blond locks into a pony tail. "Thanks, Shawnnie. I can usually do it, but I haven't stretched much yet. What did Seth say?" He asked as Shawn finished with his hair.

Shawn put Adam's brush in their shower kit bag. "He was thrilled. He said Cal was really looking forward to not only the job, but for being able to see James everyday. Come on, darlin', the shuttle will be here soon." Shawn hurried Adam out of the bathroom.

Soon the well dressed couple sat on the front porch. Shawn was dressed in a light tan business suit with a dark brown shirt, his black dress cowboy boots and hat. Adam wore a navy blue suit with a maroon shirt and he wore a pair of Bret's designer sunglasses. They made a very handsome couple.

"I can't wait to get back to work. I wish I had the script for Monday, to read on the plane." Adam spoke with great enthusiasm.

Shawn took Adam's hand. He could feel the excitement as it quivered through his fiancés body. "Don't worry, we will have plenty of time. It's only Wednesday, script probably isn't even done yet. The boys will be glad to see you. Oh, and Vince said he will be watching you." Shawn gave Adam a wink.

Adam pulled his shades down his nose and rolled his eyes at Shawn. "Just like when I came back from my other surgeries. I'll be lucky if he even lets me hold a script." He gave a laugh.

"I wish people knew the _real_ Vince. They are so hung up on the character of The Chairman. If they ever saw Vince with the Make A Wish kids, or riding in the ambulance when one of the boys is badly hurt, and Vince is in tears... nobody cares about their employees more than Vince McMahon... it's the others that cause the problems sometimes." Shawn spoke firmly.

Adam never got a chance to respond. The Airport Shuttle van drove up. The driver parked and got out. Greetings were exchanged and the driver picked up their suitcases. Shawn grabbed the two carry on bags. Adam double checked that the front door was locked.

When they were settled in the van, Shawn gave the drive their flight information. The driver assured them there was plenty of time before their eight o'clock flight, as traffic was very light.

After their safe and quick arrival at the airport, Shawn went to check them in. Adam picked a fast food restaurant next to their gate and got breakfast for Shawn and himself.

When Shawn joined Adam, he gave his fiancé a kiss. "Last airport I can do that in. No TMZ around." Shawn gave Adam a wink.

Adam gasped. "It is not! I don't care if TMZ see us kissing. We are telling everyone aren't we?" His hazel eyes were wide with anxious wonder.

Shawn laughed. "That is not how I meant it. I didn't like TMZ when Hunter and I were together. I just don't like my private business being used like that. Fans are one thing, cheap heat media is another. I won't do another shoot interview either. Last time, they edited my interview to make me look more of a prick that I actually was. It was back in my wild days, I will admit, but still, I am not a fan of heat media." He had a bit of anger in his voice and fire in his eyes.

"I guess I never thought of it like that. Bret hated them too, but I just never paid attention. Are we telling?" Adam took the last bite of his sausage and egg sandwich.

Shawn's expression softened. "Oh yeah. I want people to know how lucky I am to have you. Hunter and Seth are open now, so why shouldn't we? Hunter said the gossip has died down. Besides, most people have probably figured it out by now, seeing I was gone to be with you." He gave Adam a wink and drank the last of his coffee.

Their flight was called. Adam quickly gathered their trash and Shawn carried their bags. Adam now had to carry a laminated card from Doctor Norton, in case his metal rods set off the alarms. He also had to carry a different card that told about the brace he had to wear and the material it was made of along with the dimensions.

Adam had gotten through TSA with no problems, their equipment was updated and knew what medical rods were made of. However, at the boarding gate, the alarms went insane.

Shawn waited patiently while Adam showed the ticket agent his cards. As soon as they saw them, Adam was through.

As the couple walked down the narrow boarding walk, Adam spoke. "That's another good reason to have the coach, less dealings with airport security. I understand it, but I always feel so violated."

Shawn spoke firmly. "I hate it. Technically it is unconstitutional. Look, if someone is determined to do something, like take over a flight, they will do it, TSA or not. Why violate our rights?" Not many people knew that Shawn believed strongly in the US Constitution, and held it dear. He did not like to have his personal rights violated by anyone or anything.

They arrived at the plane. The air host led the couple to their first class seats. Because of Adam, they were able to have seats with extra leg room. Adam stretched out with a deep sigh.

"Comfy, darlin'?" Shawn asked as Adam nestled his head on Shawn's shoulder.

"Now I am. God, I miss your..." Adam looked at Shawn's crotch. He nuzzled against Shawn's neck. Adam sniffed deeply and inhaled Shawn's delicious musky scent.

Shawn chuckled when he saw where Adam's gaze had landed. Shawn held Adam's hand, he wasn't at all nervous about the take off. Adam gave him a strength he hadn't had before. Shawn wasn't sure why, but he was glad the fear was gone.

It was a pleasant and uneventful flight. The two former wrestlers were pleased to give their autographs and take pictures with a boy of about ten. It always amazed Shawn that such young fans still wanted his picture and signature. He also loved to watch Adam with children. Shawn thought Adam would make a great little mother, it was too bad boys can't have babies.

When they landed in Kansas City, Shawn grabbed their carry on bags and led Adam to the baggage claim. They had opted to keep their regular bags they used for work in their possession, just in case there was a problem with the air freight.

Shawn and Adam were on an airport bus. It would let them off at the air freight terminal. "Did you cancel our hotel reservation?" Adam asked as he checked his cell phone.

Shawn shook his head. "No, thought I'd better keep it. The coach might not be ready. Don't worry, it's a pet friendly hotel. They know we will have three. They asked if we wanted dog treats in the welcome basket." Shawn laughed.

Adam too laughed. "I hope you said yes. Shawn, you're just... I didn't know I could love someone so much." He sighed and wrapped his hands around Shawn's upper arm and laid his head on Shawn's shoulder.

"I love you too, darlin'." Shawn spoke softly and kissed Adam's temple. Adam snuggled against him more.

When they got off the bus, Shawn and Adam laid eyes on their new home on wheels. The black exterior was decorated with a graceful airbrushed scroll work of aqua glass and sand colored paint, all the trim was highly polished chrome. It was even more beautiful and graceful in person than the pictures and video on the company website.

Shawn was pleased to see six brand new, Michelin tires, as they walked around the coach. Shaw pointed out the in-motion satellite system, the awning system, the side view camera and where the security lighting was and the ground effects lighting. Shawn also pointed to where the dog kennel would extend from.

When they rounded the front of the bus, for the second time, two men came out of the terminal building. One man looked to be slightly younger than the other. The older man was nearly a twin to Seth Rollins, only with salt and pepper hair, and no facial hair. He was also a bit heavier than Seth but not by much.

Calvin and James introduced themselves to Shawn and Adam. Right away, both couple knew the match was a good one.

"She drives like a dream, Shawn. As soon as James and I saw her the first time during our training at Monarch, I knew you'd made a great investment. Wait till you see inside. Jim and I will wait out here. Adan again, we want to thank you for the job. I can't wait to see Colby... oh, no, I can't call him that, sorry, I meant Seth." Cal said with a bit of a flushed face.

Adam laughed. "It's okay, just not when there are fans around. We've learned to answer to both in ring and outta ring names. Are you sure you're not going to mind about the dogs?" Adam's look became a bit anxious as he looked at the two drivers.

James spoke up. "Not at all. My dad raised huskies, I love them, and all dogs. You said the Australian Shepherd is totally deaf?" He took the bags from Shawn and gave them to Cal. Cal put the bags on the platform of the front door of the coach, later the platform could be unfolded into four steps that made getting into the coach easier.

"Yes, she is. Oh, and she won't come if you group her with the males. Like if you say, come on boys, Shine will be offended. I don't know how she knows, but she does. Branny is just old and cranky." Adam laughed and showed pictures of each dog he kept in his wallet.

"I can't wait to meet them. Well, go look at your new home." James stated with a grin. He knew Adam would be a good friend when he needed one. He and Cal were a lot like Shawn and Adam, especially the age difference.

Cal moved the bags so Adam and Shawn could enter their new rolling apartment. Four steps led up to the cock pit. The driver's seat looked more like an airplane pilot seat than a bus. It was state-of-the-art, as the coach had been refit with all the latest, computerized navigation and control systems. The driver's seat and co-pilot's seat were leather and wonderfully padded for comfort.

There was a pull down, roomy sleeping compartment and a television would come down in front of the windshield. The two seats could be moved to form a love seat. Also, with the press of a button, a sound proof panel slid across and cut their area off from the rest of the coach. It would give both couples complete privacy.

Adam and Shawn were speechless as they took in their new home. The carpeting through was Catalina blue, with sand colored tiles in the kitchen, bathroom and laundry pantry areas. The cabinets and woodwork were coated with copper glow paint with chrome handles.

The living room or salon as the company called it was at the front. The fabric that covered the sofa was cream colored, and matched leather recliner. There was a retractable 45" television across from the sofa, over a table top cabinet, where a CD player sat, along with two lamps. There were end tables on each end of the couch with lamps as well. Another small cabinet sat next to the recliner, to mark where the galley area began. Everything was lush, plush, shiny and brand new.

The galley had an "L" shaped booth dinette table on one side, and on the other, was the cooking area. A refrigerator, electric cook top, oven and very state-of-the-art microwave made up the visible appliances, and of course there was a sink and dishwasher.

Stored in their own compartments were a toaster and coffee machine. There was also a hand held mixer, silverware for twelve, chef's knifes, pots, pans and baking tins of all sorts and sizes. There was also a full set of brand new Corningware, in the ocean blues pattern that went perfectly with the Catalina blue color that accented throughout the coach.

Next came the bathroom/laundry area. On the left was the pantry that was not only a linen closet but also held the stacked washer and dryer. There was also a clothes line that pulled out and attached to the shower door.

The bathroom had two small sinks, a full sized toilet and a shower with a seat. That was the only thing that Adam disliked, no long, hot soaks in a tub, but in the long run, it was worth the sacrifice.

At the back of the coach was the bedroom. One thing made up for the lack of a bath tub and that was the bed. The junior king sized bed was adjustable, like a hospital bed. It would be great for sitting up to read, or watching the television that hung over the dresser. Bedside tables with lamps, a vanity table and standing wardrobe completed the bedroom.

The best thing of all was, there was storage space everywhere. Under the bed, under the sofa, and other free spaces. None of the area was wasted. The other wonderful thing, when they parked, the living room could be expanded to an almost house sized room.

The wall behind the sofa, and the wall behind the television all expanded outward to make six more feet of width on both sides. That be would nice, especially for the dogs or when they had guests.

The bus was controlled by a state-of-the-art electrical system, or by a generator when they had no external power hook up. The server system was brand new, advanced technology. There were also two 105 gallon hot water heaters and a tank with 161 gallons of separate fresh water, and a 60 gallon tank of water for other uses.

The underbelly storage of the coach was carpeted and insulated, and was were all the electronic systems were maintained. There was also full security with alarms and cameras everywhere.

The coach held 208 gallons of fuel. It would be expensive, but factoring in hotels, meals and car rentals, plus gas for travel, it would actually be cheaper. Even with the added monthly salary and perks for the Lopez's.

"Oh Shawn, it's so beautiful. I thought the pictures were great, but nothing like the real thing. I was a tad worried, buying it sight unseen, but I am so happy. I can't wait to start turning it into our home." Adam gave Shawn a resounding kiss as they stood in the salon area of their new home away from home.

Shawn held Adam in his arms. "I was a bit worried too. Talking to the previous owner really helped. He had nothing to gain by lying because he'd already been paid when he got his new coach." Shawn returned Adam's kiss.

When Adam whimpered into the kiss, Shawn increased the passion, as their tongues lapped against each other. Their desire for each other grew as did the heat of their groins.

Shawn growled as he broke the kiss. "I have to stop, darlin', before I do something I'll regret." His breath was hot in Adam's ear.

Adam looked at Shawn with sultry, passion filled eyes. "I don't care. I want you Shawnnie, please, oh please make love to me." He sounded so utterly desperate and needy.

Shawn almost caved in when he looked at his sweet boy. "Oh darlin', I want you too, but I'm sorry, we can't. Baby, it could damage you. Your laminectomies and hips can't take the pressure yet. I won't be responsible for putting you in a wheelchair because of one, uncontrolled moment. I love you too much for that. Please understand, darlin'." He held Adam's face in his hands, so tenderly and gently.

Adam gave his fiancé a soft smile. "As much as it kills me to say it, I understand. I'm sorry, babe. I just... ugh, I am so..." Adam was interrupted when they heard their door bell for the first time. It sounded like the chime of a Westminster clock.

The couple went down the steps and went outside. Cal was there. "Sorry, but your cargo is here. James went to go see to it." He informed the couple as he tried not to notice how flushed Adam looked.

Cal began to show Shawn the underbelly storage areas. They were carpeted with blue indoor/outdoor carpeting and were spotlessly clean.

"James and I will stay with the coach. Are you going to the hotel?" Cal asked as he and the couple waited for Jim.

Shawn shrugged. "I don't know yet. I'd like to stay in the coach. Depends on how much we get done. I know we can stay on the Mosaic parking lot, and Vince lets coaches use WWE power, so, I am willing to bet we will stay. But of course, in the end, it will depend on how Adam feels."

"I saw that spear. We were praying for you." Cal spoke softly as he nodded to Adam with respect.

Adam smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate that. I was paralyzed for a while as well as unconscious. It was rather scary. But one good thing, I got the surgery I needed, I just didn't count on three extras. It makes me mad that I still can't lift, carry or bend. I wanna help fix our home." Adam pouted like a child.

Shawn put an arm around Adam's waist. "Don't worry, darlin'. You _can_ help, you can tell me where to put things." He gave Adam's temple a kiss.

"Did you remember to get those tacky squares?" Cal asked as he kept a lookout for his husband.

"I sure did. I am glad you suggested them. I wasn't exactly sure how to keep things from sliding around. I got twenty packages, that makes two thousand tacky squares. If we need more, I'll get them. Oh, here they come." Shawn nodded to a vehicle headed their way.

The vehicle was the same kind used to drive luggage to passenger planes. Jim rode up front with the driver, and two other airport workers.

When the cargo arrived, Shawn directed the men where to put what box. The boxes that contained the most fragile personal items went into the coach. The rest were stored in the underbelly, to be sorted at leisure.

Adam found he _was_ able to decorate. It was something he had a passion and talent for. He opened one of the boxes. The first thing he took out was a 5x7 picture of his mom, Bret and himself. It had been taken for their first family Christmas card. He stuck the bottom of the frame down with a few of the tacky squares Shawn had bought. Next, Adam placed a picture of Shawn, Hunter and Shawn's parents. It was also their first family Christmas picture. Adam placed both pictures on the table under the television.

Adam arranged his little collection of miniature porcelain animals. Adam loved to pick up little, odd looking porcelain animals at antique shops. He had ten that were his favorites, most of them were dogs. They looked nice arranged in a little group on a shelf next to the leather recliner.

On the next shelf, Adam placed Shawn's collection of beautiful silver crosses. None of which were more than two inches high, but the details and artwork were stunning.

When Shawn came in, he was amazed at how much Adam had done in the time they had loaded and arranged the cargo in the storage compartments.

Adam smiled. "I set up your Bible study area by the recliner. All your Bibles, notebooks and study guides are in the drawers of the end table." Adam explained as he pulled out a drawer to show Shawn where things were.

"You've done so much. It is starting to feel like home. Those throw pillows look nice and the colors in your mom's blanket are perfect. Looks like she made it just for this room. You could be a decorator, darlin'. Now, we need to buckle up, time to head to the arena." Shawn sat Adam down on the couch, then joined him. There weren't really any seat belts, but they were safe on the sofa.

Even though the windows were heavily tinted so that people couldn't see in, passengers in the coach could look out. Adam couldn't wait to watch the world go by in the huge windows.

Calvin and James took their seats. Jim leaned over and pressed the button that retracted the outside steps. When that was done, he locked the door and buckled up.

Cal started the coach, with the insertion of a key and a press of a button. All the systems quickly ran their scan tests. The coach could not be put into gear until everything was diagnosed and cleared.

It was only a matter of seconds for the gears to be released and they were on their way. It really was almost like flying a plane... on the ground.

"Are we moving? The scenery is moving... but..." Adam's face crinkled in confusion. He looked so much like a little boy it made Shawn chuckle.

"Yes, darlin', we're moving. Cal showed me the shock absorption system. The way it looked, we wouldn't even feel an earthquake." Shawn explained with another laugh and kiss to Adam's cheek.

When they arrived at the former Kemper Arena, WWE security directed them to the part of the lot reserved for private coaches. Cena, Big Show and Randy Orton all had coaches. Shawn knew more and more of the boys were considering them, especially for the eventual lower cost. However, none of the others had arrived, so they got the prime location.

When the coach came to a stop, Cal pressed the button that activated the side sliders. Adam watched with amazement as his living room expanded. He hadn't even noticed that he and Shawn had moved as well.

"Wow, just wow." Adam muttered as the television retracted downward and the shutters came down over the windows, giving them total privacy from the outside world. Once the lamps were turned on it would be wonderfully cozy.

Cal raised the shutters again. "Just wanted to show you how secure it will be. I'll go hook us up. Jim will set up outside." Cal stated as he and his younger husband left the coach.

"We need to name her, darlin'. Any more... um... sensible ideas?" Shawn asked as he put their flight bags on the bed. Shawn had nixed calling their coach The Showstopper Sex Celebration...more than once.

Adam grinned. "Yeah. What about the Rated R Showstopper?" He took their shower kits to the bathroom, just a few steps away.

Shawn was thoughtful. "I like it, I really like it. Rated R Showstopper it is. I'll tell Cal to to fix it on the destination sign. I can't get over the amount of storage space." He hung a shirt up in the ample wardrobe.

"I know. Oh, I hope the kids will be alright. Maybe it is cruel after all. I mean they are used to freedom." Adam was a picture of worry.

"I'm sure they will be fine. We can always send them back to Joe if they show signs of stress. But, don't forget, this coach belonged to a dog handler. I know how much the kids mean to you, and me as well. Heck, you've already made me daddy." Shawn laughed and hung up more shirts.

Adam stopped, he'd been placing his underwear in a dresser drawer. "You want me to stop saying daddy?" He gave Shawn a look with a very arched brow.

Shawn threw a pair of Adam's socks at his boy playfully. "Of course not..." Shawn was halted when the door bell rang.

"Our babies are here!" Adam whacked his knee hard on the open drawer. The pain didn't slow him down when he rushed to the door.

Shawn pushed in the drawer and prayed Adam hadn't hurt himself. He followed after his fiancé, but Adam was already gone out the door. When Shawn got outside he grinned.

Adam sat in a lawn chair and his arms full of three dogs. James and the two pet transport drivers unloaded the bags of dry dog food and a case of canned food Adam had sent with the dogs. There was also a box with their blankets, toys, bowls, leashes and grooming supplies.

The coach's dog run had been expanded. It went from the corner of the window to the end of the coach. It came out from ten to thirty feet, and was expandable up to fifteen feet high, depending on how much room they had. The coach had been parked on the edge of the parking lot, so the run was fully expanded out onto the grass. The awning had also been lowered and it gave shade to part of the run. The run was all part of the custom features the previous owner had requested. It had been a challenge for the people at Monarch, but they had done a wonderful job.

The doghouse was really a heavy, plastic fold-a-way playhouse for children. The previous owner had added a rack to hold food and water bowls along with a thick pillow for the floor. It all folded away and stored easily in one of the underbelly storage compartments.

Adam opened the narrow gate and went into the run. Shawn joined him after he had helped store the food. Adam took their leashes off and let the dogs explore their new area. Shawn and Adam left the run. Shawn secured the gate as Adam watched his dogs play.

Adam thanked the pet transporters. Shawn gave them each a hundred dollar bonus tip. The dogs barked as the van drove away, as if to say thank you and good bye.

After checking Adam's knee, which was bruised a bit, Shawn ordered Adam to sit outside and enjoy his dogs. Jim and Cal helped Shawn do more unpacking inside. When they finished, Shawn canceled their hotel reservation.

As Adam watched his dogs play, he thought about how fast his life had changed. It was mostly for the better, but he did miss Bret, and his ma. He was excited about their new home. Adam hoped the coach would be filled with love and happiness.


	32. Back to the Grind

Adam laughed as he sat on the sofa and watched Heath open every drawer and cabinet in the coach like an overly curious little boy.

Jason had been outside, to check on the dogs at Adam's request. When he came in, he shook his head at his husband's antics.

"Petal, that's private." Jason half scolded as Heath knelt on the floor and opened the drawer under the leather recliner.

Heath stuck his tongue out at Jason. "Adam said I _could_ look. Jaybird, I want one! We could save a fortune on travel" He stopped looking and sat in the recliner.

Adam looked at Heath. "Yes, _eventually_ it's going to save a fortune, but, it's going to take a while to see the profit back. We did it mainly for my rehab, so I could sleep on a good mattress every night. However, if you get lucky like we did, I'd go for it. If you do, make sure you talk to the previous owner." Adam spoke with wisdom to his friends.

Jay rubbed his lightly bearded chin. "Yeah, but the previous owner would _want_ to sell, he could tell you anything. I must say though, this is nice, you got really lucky."

Adam shook his head. "Not if you buy through Monarch. See, the previous owners already have their money. Monarch buys back outright, or they apply the money to an upgrade or trade in. So he had no reason to lie, he had his money." The blond explained in a serious tone.

"That's different then. I'm happy for you, Ads, this is really nice. Don't worry, we won't pester you for rides." Jason gave his best friend a wink.

Heath's mouth fell open. "But you said..." Heath was halted by Jason.

"I was _kidding_ , Petal." Jason rolled his eyes and turned back to Adam. "Ignore him, please. So, you glad to be back?"

"Yeah, I am, Jay. I never thought it miss it as much as I did." Adam replied with a soft grin.

Jason smiled back. "Where is Shawn?" He asked as Heath went back to exploring like a bloodhound.

Adam's smile changed to the one that thoughts of Shawn brought on. "Over at the arena, getting our red files. He wants me to avoid the arena as long as possible. Bless his heart, I love him so fucking much. Jay... I... I..." Adam bit his lip. He loved his "little brother" Heath, but what he had to say... well, it was just for Jason.

Heath suddenly appeared again. "Daddy, I'm going over to the arena. We've got to work on the fact that Rosie is gone, damn it." Heath's happiness had turned bitter.

Adam looked at Heath. "What happened to Adam?" "His brow arched, his own problem now forgotten.

Heath slapped his forehead. "I forgot, you've been out of the loop. Rosie got in a lot of trouble, suspended. He probably won't be back. We were just building a fan base too." He sighed deeply. Adam Rose would be missed, he had been the one Heath's humor played off the best.

"Talk to Del Rio. He's always looking for something different." Adam suggested with a shrug.

Heath suddenly broke out in a huge grin. "Hey, yeah! Thanks Addy. I'm so _glad_ you're back. Take your time, Daddy." He gave Jason a kiss and a wink. He knew Adam needed to talk to Jason without him around, he honestly didn't mind.

Jason watched his husband leave. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever hap... oh Ads... I'm sorry." He realized what he'd said to his best friend.

Adam gave Jason a smile. "I hope you never have to find out, Jaybird. It's the worst feeling in the world." Adam paused and took Jason's hand in his. "Love him, Jason. Love him like it's your last day on earth... everyday..." Adam let go of Jason's hand and swiped his eyes.

Jason hugged Adam, hard, but stopped when Adam hissed with pain. "Fuck! I forgot. Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Come on, you'd better lie down." He stood to help Adam up.

Adam shook his head. "Jay, calm down, I'm fine. You just hit one of my scars, skin is still tender. Sit, please. I had wanted to say something, but the mood has kinda passed." Adam sighed a bit.

Jay knew Adam like a book, a well read book. "Yes, buddy, it's okay to love Shawn so much. It's what Bret wanted for you. He wanted you happy. Now, will you please let this be the _last_ time you feel guilty, _please_?" He gave Adam a look that only brothers could share.

Adam hugged Jason. Jason made sure his hands were in a safe spot and held on and let Adam lead their embrace.

"Okay. Thanks, Jay. I guess I needed to hear it one more time, from my brother. I love you, man." Adam gave Jay a very chaste, brotherly kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Ads. Now, seriously, go rest your back. I see the pain in your eyes. I don't want to run into Sweet Chin Music, because I didn't look after you. You need to be sharp and ready for Monday." Jason spoke firmly.

Adam sighed in resignation. "Okay, I'll go. Do me a favor, bring the kids in? Oh, would you please give them dry food and water? I still can't lift to feed them." He stood as he spoke.

"You know I will. Want me to tuck you in?" Jason teased playfully.

Adam laughed. "Naw, don't think Shawn would like that." He gave Jason a wink.

Jason wrinkled his nose, like he had just smelled something horrible. "Oh eww, I forgot, naked Edge. Yeah... I'll get the kids now." He covered his eyes and peeked through his fingers.

Adam laughed harder and Jason pretended to bump into the wall and fall down the steps. Adam turned and went to the bedroom with a happy heart. He was so glad to be back with Jay and Heath.

Adam stripped off his clothes and slipped into the extremely comfortable bed. He and Shawn had adjusted it to fit their backs perfectly. Adam sighed deeply, he was more ready for rest than he thought.

Adam drifted off to the sound of Jason feeding his dogs. Jay spoke to them softly, the last thing Adam heard was Jason say. "Let your mommy sleep." Adam fell asleep with a soft smile on his sweet face.

Jay finished with the dogs. As they ate, he went to check on Adam. He was glad to see his best friend slept deeply. He gave a silent prayer of thanks that Adam was alright, and would recover. He also thanked God for Shawn. All Jay ever wanted was Adam's happiness.

Jason stopped to talk to Jim. The young man was seated in a lounge chair, under the awning, He watched a movie on his laptop computer.

"Jim, Adam is sleeping. He really needs it. So don't let anyone disturb him, please. Well of course, except Shawn..." He paused as Jim chuckled. Jason continued. "Cal at the arena?"

Jim paused his movie. "Yeah, he wanted to surprise Seth. I think we're going to dinner with Seth and Hunter. Kinda weird but Adam and Shawn are okay with it. Sometimes, things that change, change for the better. Don't worry, I promised Shawn I'd keep an eye on Adam. See ya later." He shook Jason's hand. Jason left and Jim went back to his movie.

A few hours later, Shawn Michaels stood n the doorway of his and Adam's bedroom. He didn't feel the lone tear that tracked down his cheek. It was a tear of utter and complete love. Something he held dear. His gaze fell upon his beautiful fiancé. Adam was in such a peaceful repose, it stole Shawn's very soul. A second tear followed the first.

Adam was on his left side, so he faced toward Shawn. His long hair was glorious as it fanned over the pillow like a waterfall made of golden silk. His left hand cupped his face and his right rested lightly on his abdomen.

The covers just reached Adam's hip, but Shawn could see the graceful curve of the dent of Adam's torso. He didn't even notice the pink, slightly swollen flesh of the surgical scar on Adam's hip that peeked out over the top of the covers. All Shawn could see was the absolute angelic beauty of his boy. It made his heart swell.

Shawn had just decided to join Adam for a nap when his baby let out a whimper. Shawn couldn't tell if it was a dream or pain. He waited a moment to see if Adam settled or continued.

Adam whimpered again, but this time there were words with the pitiful whimpers. "No... don't... bring him back... don't let... him... die..."

Shawn frowned, was Adam begging for Bret? Was Adam having second thoughts? Had he proposed too soon? Shawn was shaken from his thoughts by Adam's next words.

"No... please... not Shawn too... don't take my love from... me... Shawn! Come back... don't die..." Adam cried out as his right hand reached out and grabbed thin air.

Shawn went to his fiancé. "Darlin', wake up. I'm here... baby... Adam, darlin'?" He brushed Adam's cheek with the back of his hand.

Adam's hazel eyes fluttered once, twice, then opened, they were filled with tears of fright. He sat up and grabbed Shawn with all his strength.

Shawn was surprised at Adam's ferocity. He let Adam do what he needed. He spoke softly. "I'm here, darlin'. Your Shawnnie bear is right here."

Adam whimpered again. "We were in the car... the brakes.. you pushed me out of the car... you went... over the cliff... I thought... hold me... please hold me."

"Oh my poor darlin'. It was just a bad dream." Shawn whispered as he wrapped Adam in his strong arms. He occasionally kissed the top of Adam's blond head.

Adam clung to Shawn. "It was so... real... like I'm... not supposed to... when you went... over the cliff... a voice said... not allowed... to be... happy..."

Shawn stroked the top of Adam's head. "Oh darlin', it was a bad dream. You're allowed to be happy. I know I sure am. Evil sneaks it's way in. You have to be strong and tell it to go away. Now, you feelin' better?" He still held Adam close.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, now that I realize it was a dream. It was just so... real." He kissed Shawn on the cheek and inhaled his lover's calming scent.

Shawn caressed Adam's golden hair. "This is what's real, you and I, our dogs, our new home. Most important, our love is very real. I love you so much." His raspy Texan drawl was like liquid in Adam's ear.

Adam let out another whimper, but this one was a whimper of emotion. "I love you so much. Maybe my dream came from my talk with Jay..." He paused as he started to get dressed with the clothes Shawn held out for him.

Shawn handed Adam his jeans with a knowing smile. "Finally rid of all your guilt about Bret? And, wipe that look off your face. Jay was really, really worried about you. He only told me out of his love for you."

Adam's look of annoyed anger turned to one of love for his best friend. "Okay, I won't be mad at him. But, yeah, I just needed to hear it one more time, from the only other man I totally trust. I love you, Bret brought us together, how could I have doubted it. I think maybe, announcing our engagement... well, I have one thing to say. I am ready to be Adam Michaels, forever." Adam stood and kissed Shawn soundly.

Shawn returned the kiss. "I'm ready to make you Adam Michaels. Now, I need to start dinner. You can keep me company while you read the red file. Oh... Orton just arrived." He stated as another, bigger private coach parked next to them.

Adam slid into the curved banquette seat. He looked out of the window. "I'd forgotten he had snakes painted all over it. Ugh, keep the curtains closed on that side." Adam laughed and pulled the drapes closed. He began to read the script for RAW.

Shawn pressed hamburger into nearly paper thin patties. "Oh, I'd better warn you, there will be an anniersary tribute to Owen. There is bound to be footage of Bret, you can take your break when it comes up if you want." Shawn explained as he put the plate of patties in the freezer for ten minutes. He sat down next to Adam.

Adam's look softened. "I wouldn't miss it. As a matter of fact, I need to talk to Vince and Hunter. I'd like to do the segment. Owen was a good friend. I told you, I was the last person to wrestle him.. It's hard to believe it's been what... seventeen years? I think it would be a great way to introduce the Hart Foundation. I have enough to lay the basic information down." He looked to his future husband for support or other advice.

Shawn rubbed his chin. He put on his reading glasses to look at the papers Adam had put out on the table about the Foundation. He nodded in approval. "Baby boy, I'm proud of you. You have done a fabulous job. I love your catch phrase, The Foundation with a Heart. After lunch, we'll go to the arena, find the bosses. Well done my darlin' future husband." He leaned over and kissed Adam softly.

Adam couldn't stop the blush that dusted his sweet face. "You really think it's okay? Not corny?"

Shawn took his glasses off, put the papers down and stood. "Not at all. I'm also glad you went with Concussion Research instead of Breast Cancer. I mean... how to say it. Breast Cancer already has a lot of awareness, plus the WWE already sets aside October for Komen. Concussion Research really needs the attention. Bacon on your burger?" Shawn stated then asked as he took the plate of hamburger patties out of the freezer.

"No thank you, on the bacon. Your burgers don't need bacon, they have flavor without it. Well, I sent an email to Chris Nowinski, he nearly begged to be included in the Foundation. He was thrilled when I asked him to join. He was the first one to turn all the paper work into the lawyers. When are you gonna let me help? Wait, where are the kids?" Adam suddenly noticed his dogs weren't sprawled out in the salon area.

Shawn watched the frying burgers in between getting the condiments out. "Wow, some parent, just _now_ noticing. I'm joking. James took them for a walk. You can help when I say so. Chris Nowinski is a good kid. He's one I am not sorry that left wrestling. He is more use to us as a concussion Doctor. Clear up, food is coming, then we'll go to the arena."

Shawn put two plates of food on the table. Double cheeseburgers that were fully loaded along with chips and iced tea.

Shawn gave a short blessing over their lunch. They chatted about how nice it was to be "home" for lunch while at work. When they finished, Adam changed clothes for the arena.

Both Shawn and Adam wore trousers, button down shirts and blazers. While the dress code for the roster had relaxed a bit, Vince still liked his staff to dress professionally.

Just as they left, James returned with the dogs. Adam put them in the coach and told them to behave. Branny gave an "arf" with a bit of a growl. Adam knew Branny had said, "Don't worry, I'll keep Tundra in line." Tundra had the decency to look sheepish while Shine shook her head. Adam thought they were human children in dog fur.

Adam left their feeding instructions with Jim, then he and Shawn headed toward the arena at the other end of the parking lot. Before they got too far, they were halted when a voice called out to them.

The engaged couple turned and saw a well dressed Randal Kieth Orton trot to catch up with them. Randy and Adam hugged. Shawn and Randy shook hands.

"Is that your coach, Shawn? I'd love to see it. You are gonna love having one. Adam have you seen it yet?" Randy asked as they turned toward the arena. Shawn gave Adam a wink.

Shawn answered the Viper's question. "Well, guess you didn't see the name on the destination board. The coach is called The Rated R Showstopper." He held Adam's left hand up, the engagement ring glittered in the afternoon Kansas City sun.

Randy Orton stopped walking, his jaw dropped. "You... no... you... HBK and Edge? Engaged?" He was breathless with shock.

Adam beamed proudly. "Yes, we are. Ran, I am so happy and so in love. However, keep your big Viper mouth shut, please? _We_ want to tell. Please?" Adam begged his friend.

Randy hugged his long time friend. "I won't tell, I promise. Oh baby, I am so happy for you, you deserve it. Bret is smiling on you. Congrats to you both." He still held Adam as he shook hands with Shawn again.

"Thanks, Randy. Careful of Adam's back. Appreciate you keepin' it quiet. Won't be long before we tell. I'm truly happy and truly in love with Adam. I counting on you, as a _leader_ and _veteran_ to make sure everything stays smooth in the locker rooms, about the divorce and all, make sure no vicious rumors start. We are _all_ happier than ever." Shawn's tone was light, but his meaning was firm.

Randal gave a nod. "Count on me, Showstopper. I've seen Hunter, you're right, he is smiling a lot more. But, if I may, I _am_ sorry about your divorce. But, I know the best marriages... well... shuttin' my fuckin' mouth now." Randy ducked his head. He meant well, but he tended to put his foot in his mouth.

Adam gave his friend a pat on the cheek. "It's okay, Ran. We know what you mean. Come over later and we'll show you the coach." They had resumed their walk, and had arrived at the arena. The three men said goodbye and went their separate ways.

Shawn carried both his and Adam's WWE messenger bags in his left hand, as his right hand rested in the small of Adam's back. His intention was to not only guide Adam, but to protect his boy's surgical scars. Shawn also wanted to make sure Adam had worn his brace.

While they were there a couple of days early for RAW, several of the boys were there. They were all so pleased to see Adam, and see him looking so well. They only noticed a slight stiffness to his movements, but the boys knew Edge had been sliced and diced four times plus both hips. They _all_ felt protective towards Adam.

Shawn and Adam had agreed, Adam no longer had to wear his engagement ring on the chain, much to Adam's joy. While Adam didn't intentionally hide his left hand, he didn't flash it around either. He had a feeling Shawn wanted to announce it when everyone was in one place, like a production meeting.

Shawn took Adam to the nearly empty catering area. "Darlin', I'll go set up a meeting with Vince and Hunter. You have everything?" Shawn paused with a chuckle. "You want that cup cake don't you?" Shawn teased as Adam leered at a plate filled with huge, beautifully decorated cupcakes. They had been made and sent by a local bakery. The head baker and owner was a huge wrestling fan, and had wanted to welcome the WWE to Kansas City.

Adam nodded in such a childish way, it made Shawn laugh out loud. Adam looked at Shawn and spoke with a huff. "I saw those cookies go in your pocket, don't think I didn't! Now I have to send that blazer to cleaners, not getting cookie crumbs in my new washer. You know, your persona should have been The Cookie Monster, not the Heartbreak Kid." He teased as he went toward his usual seat in the back corner.

Shawn carried a small plate with the cupcake and a cup of coffee, as well as Adam's messenger bag. Shawn had left his bag by the door. He got Adam settled with a kiss.

"I'll come get you when we're ready to see Vince. I've got to go to a creative meeting. Someone told Heath to get Del Rio into the Social Outcasts. It was a great idea. Now we need to write it." Shawn gave Adam a wink. He knew full well Adam was the one who had given Heath the idea.

Adam looked surprised. "That was a great idea. Whoever thought of it is very clever. I'll be right here, Shawnnie bear. I want to polish the proposal. Then I want to write some promo ideas. Love you, honey." He gave Shawn one of his prettiest smiles.

When Shawn left the room, he gave a nod of approval to the two men who had waited outside. Shawn had agreed to set up a "chance" meeting with Adam for them.

Roman Reigns trembled. "I've changed my mind, babe. I can't face him. I'll text him again." The tall, muscular man felt like the guy who got sand kicked his face in the before picture of the old Charles Atlas ads he read in the back of comic books as a kid.

Dean stood up to his fiancé. "Nope. You need to do this. You can't avoid Adam forever. He's not the least bit upset with you. Now pull up your big boy thong and march." Dean was extremely firm as he pointed toward catering.

With a sigh of resignation, Roman took Dean's hand and entered the room. They first went to get cup of coffee. Adam looked up when he heard the clatter of silverware as it hit the ground. Poor Roman, he looked humiliated. Dean and Roman picked up the dropped spoons and put them in the to be washed bucket.

Adam waved the engaged couple over to his table. He'd hoped to see Roman, and this was perfect, they were the only three in the room at the moment. Little did any of them know, Shawn stood just out of sight, and would ask the boys to wait if they came to the catering area.

Adam stood and gave Roman a warm, friendly hug. "It's okay, Roman. You're totally forgiven. I fact, I owe you a thanks. I'd been putting off the last surgery, so now I don't have to worry about it any more, and that was good. I just didn't count on four fusions, but, I feel better than I have in a long time, or at least I will in a few months. I'm damn proud of you Roman. It was a fantastic spear. It's like I told you on the phone, _I_ did wrong. I forgot to get out of the way. Just remember to look first. Bret wrestled over twenty years and never hurt anyone, a good example for all the boys to follow. So draw a line under it?" Adam laid a hand on Roman's shoulder and had a smile on his face.

Roman looked like he was almost ready to faint in relief. "Oh Adam, I am so glad you're going to feel better when your rehab is done. Bret _did_ set a good example. I just had to _see_ you before I could finally relax. Can I just say, once more, eye to eye, I am so fuckin' sorry, Adam. I would have never intentionally hurt you." Roman sat back, held his breath, one more time he had to hear it.

Adam knew what Roman meant and what he needed. He took the Big Dog's hands in his, and looked Roman directly in the eyes. "Roman Reigns, I honestly forgive you." He gave the man a beautiful, soft smile.

Roman let out his long held in breath. "Thank you, end of, line drawn, I promise. Is there anything I can get you?" The Islander asked with a smile.

Adam laughed. "Two things. You can tell Shawn to let people in now, and I would like another cup of coffee please." He held his cup out for Roman to take.

Roman shook his head and got up with a chuckle. He took Adam's cup. Dean smiled as he watched Roman walk toward the door.

"Thank you, Adam. He really needed that, to hear and see you in person. Now maybe he will relax. We haven't... um... since it happened..." Dean's voice drifted off.

Adam sighed. "I haven't either, still can't for a while, too much strain on the fusions." He stopped when Roman returned to the table with Adam's coffee, but he didn't sit.

"Shawn _was_ there. He said he was going to his meeting and will be back for you in an hour. Curano wants you and I in the promo booth, D." Roman spoke first to Adam then to Dean.

Dean stood, both he and Roman shook hands with Adam and bid him good bye. Adam watched with a bit of a longing look in his eye. By the way Roman wrapped his arm around Dean, they would be in the throes of passion as soon as possible, probably in some room down a dark arena hallway. Adam missed Shawn's touches as they made love.

The catering area filled with people, but as Adam was buried in paperwork, they politely left him alone to work. Adam didn't even look up when Shawn joined him at the table.

Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when Shawn finally spoke. "Darlin', Vince is ready to see you." He put a hand on Adam's shoulder when his boy started.

"Shit, you scared me. Thanks for keeping the boys out so I could talk to Roman. He's finally okay. He's like me, has to say and hear things in person. Well, I'm as ready for Vince as I can be. He's got Power Point right?" Adam held up a memory stick, it contained his proposal.

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, Hunter set it up for him. Ready?" Shawn stood. They had already kept Vince waiting long enough.

Adam quickly packed up his things. Shawn slid Adam's small laptop computer into the messenger bag. Adam slid his papers into the other compartment of the bag. Shawn zipped it shut and carried it as once again he put a protective hand on the small of Adam's back.

Vince greeted Adam like a long lost son. He even let the recovering Hall of Famer sit in the leather chair that went everywhere Vince McMahon went. Adam was almost afraid it was a trick. Vince laughed and told Adam it was only because of his surgery. Adam then sat and laid out his proposal for The Hart Foundation.

Hunter and Shawn sat in the background while Adam spoke and showed Vince his plans. Vince asked some hard questions, but Adam was able to answer them. Vince was also pleased that Adam had removed Breast Cancer for Concussion Research. Vince was also glad it was Dr. Chris Nowinski's group that would be the one to receive funding.

"Alright, Adam. You have thirty minutes at the RAW half-time break. The first fifteen will be the memorial to Owen which will easily segue into Bret and the Foundation. I'm proud of you, son. I'm also proud of you for coming back before you were fully recovered." Vince beamed at Adam with a fatherly pride.

Adam was equally proud of himself, a feeling he did not often allow himself to have. "Thank you, Vince. It really means a lot to me, and to Bret. He wanted me to find a way to help others. I have to say, I couldn't have done any of this without Shawn. He's the best part of this. Thank you for letting me speak about Owen too. Just... thanks for everything Vince, you too Hunter." Adam smiled like a proud parent as he packed away his proposal.

Shawn stepped forward. He pulled Adam in to his arms and spoke softly. "I'm so damn proud of you, darlin'. I love you." He kissed Adam in front of his ex-husband and Vince without hesitation.

Vince looked at the couple. "So, have you got something to tell us Heartbreaker?" He also looked at Hunter. It was apparent Hunter knew something he didn't.

Shawn held up Adam's left hand. "Yeah, as a matter of fact there is. After September third, Adam's chyron will have to be changed to read Adam "Edge" Michaels. Oh and I might as well tell you now, we'll need two weeks off for a honeymoon. I was going to ask for a month, but Adam was right, we've been away too much." Shawn finished, then kissed Adam again.

Hunter smiled gently. He was very happy that Shawn had moved on. Even though, at one time, they a good, happy marriage, Hunter always knew one day it would end. None of that mattered now, both he and Shawn had real love in their lives.

Vince grinned. "That will be time off happily granted and I'll personally make sure Edge's chyron is changed. Congratulations, Shawn and Adam. I can see how much you love each other. Adam, I'm sure Bret is at peace, knowing you found love again. He worried that you would just fade away in mourning..." Vince was interrupted by a stunned Adam.

"Bret, spoke to you about... us before he... but.. I knew he'd spoken to Shawn, but, you too?" Adam was so shocked. Bret had really worried about him.

Vince laughed softly. "You have no idea how much Bret worried about you. He called me about a week before he... passed. I think he knew, he was leaving. He told me to look after you. I told him I would, then when the commentary... well, you're even better at it than I could have wished for. I'm so glad you're home with us, and with Shawn. I love you boys." Vince, in a rare show of emotion, sniffed, then hugged the engaged couple. It was a happy moment.

It seemed like before he could even blink, Edge was back in the ring. He waited for the cue that RAW was back on the air. He wore a pair of Bret's sunglasses and his best navy blue suit with a light blue shirt and sliver tie. He also wore Bret's favorite belt buckle, the replica of Bret's first World Championship Title, the beautiful eagle wing title strap. He looked so handsome.

When he got the cue, Adam began. "Seventeen years ago, in this very arena, I lost one of my best friends. Many of you might not know this, but I was the last man to wrestle him. I speak of my friend, my co-worker and my brother-in-law, Owen James Hart." Adam had to pause as the crowd erupted in chants of "Thank you, Ow-en", then the chant changed to "Owen Hart! Owen Hart!"

The chants died down when Adam raised his hand. "I don't need to tell you how wonderful Owen was. Bret would keep me in stitches for hours, telling me stories about his beloved little brother. As many of you know, Bret and I were married for ten years. Even in the hospital, his stories about Owen kept us in good humor. One of the last things Bret said was "I'll be with him soon." I didn't put it together at the time, but later I realized, Bret was going home to Owen..." Adam was again interrupted by the crowd. He wanted to pull the sunglasses down from to the top of his head, so people couldn't see Edge cry.

Edge turned to look at HBK. Shawn gave him a smile of pride. Edge realized it didn't matter, his fans supported him. Edge couldn't speak, he waved his hand toward the Titan Tron. The production crew lowered the arena lights and a video package on Owen's life in the WWE began.

The crowd applauded wildly when the video ended. Now it was time for Adam to introduce Bret's dream, The Hart Foundation. The next thing that appeared on the huge screen at the top of the ramp was of Bret's winged skull logo with the words "THE HART FOUNDATION" curved over the top in an Old English style script and the words "FIVE HEARTS" were written under the skull in the same font.

The crowd grew quiet. Edge continued. "I won't keep you long, but I want to share Bret's last wish with you. Bret wanted me to create a Foundation that would support five charities of Bret's and my choice. They were very easy choices to make. The five charities are, Prostate Cancer Research and Awareness, Stroke Research, Prevention and Recovery, Children's Cancer Research, Concussion Research and Animal Welfare. These things were near and dear to Bret and myself." Edge was again stopped by cheers and chants. It made him tear up to hear, "We miss you Bret" "We love you, Bret" and "Thank you, Bret."

Edge again raised his hand till the crowd grew quiet. "Just a couple more things. The Hart Foundation will be different from most. One hundred percent of every dollar donated will go the five charitable funds. No salaries or overhead expenses will come from public or private donations. The Foundation will openly publish and show the accounting records. So please, remember, when picking a charity to support, remember The Hart Foundation. The Foundation with a heart." Edge finished his speech, right at the thirty minute mark. His entrance music began as Edge prepared to climb out of the ring.

Before Adam could leave the ring, Shawn's music began to play. Adam stopped as Shawn climbed into the ring and signaled for Adam to stay. Edge gave HBK a look of confusion. Shawn grinned and with a wink, took Adam's hand and led him back to the center of the ring.

Shawn waited for the fans to stop the "HBK" chants so he could speak. As he waited, Shawn whispered in Adam's ear. "Don't worry, Vince okayed this." He winked at Adam again.

Adam cocked his head and looked at Shawn. What was about to happen? He guessed it didn't matter if Vince had approved it. Maybe Shawn wanted to add something to the Foundation speech.

HBK held up his hand. "Okay WWE Universe, bear with us a few more minutes. I asked for five minutes and the Chairman graciously allowed it. I have a very special announcement to make." Shawn paused, and took Adam's left hand in his.

Adam's eyes went wide as he suddenly realized what Shawn planned to do. He fought hard to keep the blush off his face. Edge would never blush in the ring, or anywhere.

"Most of you know, that Edge here, underwent four fusions to his spine. He is doing very well, and while he is still dong rehab, Edge is strong enough to return to the commentary table..." Shawn was interrupted by the loudest applause yet. A "Thank you, Edge" chant had broken out.

Shawn held Adam's hand with a smile. "Now to continue. Edge and I have an announcement. A while ago, I asked this wonderful man to be my husband, and to my happy surprise, he said yes!" Shawn couldn't finish as the crowd blew up with excitement. "Shawn loves Edge!" broke out along with a counter chant of "Give him a kiss!"

Shawn looked at Adam. Adam couldn't hear Shawn, but he read his fiancé's lips. "Shall we, darlin?" Adam nodded. Shawn pulled Adam in for a passionate kiss. No one thought it possible but the crowd grew ever louder. The crew in the production truck had to remove their headsets it was so loud.

The audiences chant changed to "Con... grat... ulations." followed by the usual five rhythmic claps. Shawn and Adam broke the kiss.

Shawn had no hope of saying anything else. He knew the only way to get RAW back on track was to leave the ring.

With the chants still going, Shawn led Edge out of the ring. They kissed again on the ring steps then finally returned their seats at the announce desk where Michael Cole congratulated them as well.

When RAW ended, Shawn quickly got Adam out of the arena through a side door with the help of arena and WWE security. They went right to their coach.

Cal and James had retracted everything, the dog run, the awnings and the slide out panels that made the salon of the coach wider. They had everything ready to go in the morning.

As St. Louis was only four hours away, they were going to leave early. Shawn had made reservations at a campground on Historic Route 66. Another great thing about it was it was only an hour, at most to the Scottrade Center. They could stay from Tuesday until Saturday morning.

What Adam looked forward to was the fact that Fox Creek ran through the campground and there was a big dog park. There were also cabins available, so as a surprise, Shawn rented one for Cal and James.

After Shawn and Adam settled in bed for the night, Vince sent Shawn a text message. Shawn nudged Adam who read. "Darlin', listen to this, it's from Vinny." Shawn held up the phone so Adam could follow along as Shawn read the message.

" _RAW ratings through the roof. The highest rated block was the start of the second half of the show. Also, lots of interest in The Hart Foundation. Get your website finished, we'll link it and promote it from the WWE site. Love you boys. See you in St. Louie, Louie. Love VKM."_

Adam was pleased. He felt like he had done Bret proud. Now he just had to get the final details sorted out. But what Adam really wanted was to marry Shawn.

Would September third, ever arrive? Or would something else happen?


	33. Happy Birthday, Shawn!

The St. Louis RAW had gone off without a hitch. Adam was pleased when a recap about The Hart Foundation was shown. The lawyers had finalized everything and the web designer had finished as well. Adam love the web address for The Foundation: fivehearts dot org.

In all the hustle and bustle of getting the coach, packing and getting back to work, Shawn had happily ignored his birthday. Shawn wasn't that thrilled to be fifty one. He didn't like being reminded that he was sixteen years older than Adam. Missing his birthday was _not_ a big deal to Shawn at all.

What Shawn didn't know was, Adam had _not_ forgotten his birthday. They were in Des Moines, Iowa for Monday night RAW. It was the Saturday before. Adam stood in the catering area of the Wells Fargo Arena.

Adam had asked as many of the boys as possible to come on Saturday, to help him give Shawn a surprise birthday party. Adam had thought maybe the small "core" group of veterans would show up. Instead, nearly everyone on both rosters, plus the referees and production crew came.

It touched Adam that so many held Shawn in such high esteem. The ladies of WWE Catering were used to a lot of people, but usually only one roster and crew at a time, seldom both. Adam asked the ladies to hire a local caterer to help and he would pay for it. Now, they were glad they had with so many to feed at once. However, Adam had picked out the birthday cake himself, and the local bakery had done a beautiful job.

Adam had ordered a huge vanilla sheet cake. Air brushed on to a base coat of black frosting was a west Texas sunset. A shadowy silhouette of an old fashioned windmill sat in the foreground. Adam had sent the decorator a picture of Shawn's favorite place on the ranch, and asked her to copy it. It turned out better than Adam could have ever imagined, the woman was a true frosting artist.

Hunter and Vince kept Shawn busy and away from catering. It wasn't hard, they had some legitimate problems. Several roster members had failed the last wellness test. It started to get embarrassing again, like it had several years ago.

"It all seems to be from the same drug. What is going on. I know Roman had a legit prescription for Adderall, I personally checked his prescription and gave it the okay. But Adam Rose, Curtis Axle, Eva Marie, Bo Dallas, Paige _and_ Del Rio? All failed?" Vince looked from the paper in his hand to Hunter and Shawn.

Hunter sighed. "I know Roman isn't sharing. He goes to the trainer once a day to get his pill. Can we suspend the others and not Roman?" He gave a shrug.

"Yes, you can. It isn't fair to punish Roman when he did things the _right_ way. It's going to be hard on Heath, he really wanted the Outcasts to take off. Now that's three out, leaves Heath as the only one left, kind of ironic, outcast by the outcasts." Shawn too sighed. He was angry that so many had failed the wellness test.

"No, I won't punish Reigns. As I said, not only does he have a prescription, he presented a letter from his Psychologist, that explained that Roman has ADHD, and right now, Adderall is the best course for him. However, the others are obviously abusing. Rose is already gone for that personal incident. We have no choice but to suspend Curtis, Bo, Eva, Paige and Alberto, thirty days each, starting today." Vince spoke firmly as he made a note. He felt his cell phone vibrate. He looked at Hunter.

Hunter's phone had also gone off. He briefly looked at it and gave Vince an ever so slight nod, Shawn didn't notice. "Come on, I need a cup of coffee." Hunter stood and prayed Shawn would go along.

"Sounds like a good idea. Adam usually waits for me in catering. If they only knew drugs aren't the answer." Shawn sighed deeply. He wished people would listen when he told them about how drugs could kill a career faster than any injury.

Vince clapped a hand on Shawn's back. "I know, son. You can tell them till you turn blue, but some will never listen." He gave his favorite, but secret cousin a hug.

Adam had turned out the lights of the catering room, it was as dark as a cave. Everyone stood still and quiet as Adam made a _"Shh"_ sound.

When Hunter, Vince and Shawn got to the door, Adam flicked on the lights. Everyone cried out in chorus; "Happy Birthday, Shawn!" Shawn nearly collapsed in surprise.

Adam looked at Shawn with such a loving, angelic smile, Shawn couldn't be angry with his boy. Shawn leaned in to whisper to Adam as the crowd sang "Happy Birthday". "I ought to spank you. But, thank you, darlin'. I do love you." He gave Adam a kiss on the cheek.

Adam grinned. "Well, the boys wanted to do something so I threw this together. I told them no presents, hope you don't really mind."

"I don't mind one bit. It's enough to have this... so many..." Shawn felt humbled that so many cared about his birthday, well belated birthday.

A kind of reception line formed. Shawn stood with Adam near the head of the food line. They not only wished Shawn a happy birthday, but many of them also congratulated the couple on their engagement. It was finally a chance for some of the crew members to speak to the couple... as a couple.

Adam also began to notice that several of the boys and some of the crew either wore a Hart Foundation tee shirt or snap back cap. They had all made various donations to The Hart Foundation.

Adam went around during the party and thanked each and every person who wore a Foundation shirt or cap. It took the better part of two hours. When Adam found Shawn at a table with Jason, Heath, Dean and Roman, he sat down with an exhausted grunt.

Immediately, Shawn began to fuss over his baby. "I don't want you to get out of that chair again. How bad are you hurting? Remember you can _not_ lie to me." Shawn gave Adam a firm look with his turquoise eyes.

Adam had the decency to look sheepish. It _was_ a put on though, he was hurting. "My hips hurt, more than my back. I have to get up; I'm hungry, need food." Adam started to stand. Roman's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What do you want?" Roman asked in a soft but firm voice. This was something he could do for Adam, and gladly.

Adam looked at Roman. He let out a sigh. "Some lasagne and salad with bleu cheese dressing. Oh, and garlic bread, please?"

Roman gave a nod. He and Dean went to get the requested food. Jay spoke to his best friend. "Good boy. What on earth were you doing all this time?" His brow was arched.

Shawn answered instead. "I know, don't I? You went around and thanked every one who was wearing Foundation caps and shirts. Baby, that was sweet of you, but..." He was interrupted by Adam.

"I know, Shawnnie. I shouldn't have been on my feet that long. I just... it was important to me. I never thought that many would... so generous... for Bret..." A lone tear slid down Adam's cheek as he spoke of the generosity of the boys and crew.

Shawn leaned in and kissed away the tear. "It's okay, darlin', I understand. Just please, be careful. I don't want all your hours of rehab wasted. You're just _too_ selfless sometimes."

Heath looked at Jason. The married couple didn't need to speak. Their eyes said the same thing. Their little Addy was going to be just fine. Shawn loved Adam deeply and would always take excellent care of him.

Dean and Roman returned. "Here ya go. If you want more, just ask." Roman then leaned in and put is hand up as a barrier to whisper in Adam's ear. "They want to do the cake in half an hour." Roman leaned back and began to eat his own food.

Adam looked at the plate and bowl in front of him and laughed. "Roman, this will feed me for a week! Shawn, help me eat some of this?" He then turned back to Roman and gave the man a wink to show he'd understood.

Shawn laughed as well. He hadn't seen Roman whisper in Adam's ear, Dean had distracted him by taking a cell phone picture of himself and Shawn.

"Good job, Reigns. Doctor told him to put on a few pounds. You eat at least half that and I'll give your hips a rub down later." Shawn winked at Adam. The blond began to eat like a starving lion.

A bit later Roman looked at his watch. He gave Adam a slight kick under the table, Adam stood before Shawn could stop him.

"Okay everyone, attention, please!" Adam called out in a very Edge-like tone of voice... his in ring voice. He waited until the room was fairly quiet.

"I want to say, happy birthday to Shawn. I never thought I would be lucky enough to fall in love once, let alone twice; but I did. Shawn, you are my soul mate and I love you, so damn much. Everybody..."

Adam began to sing "Happy Birthday". The crowd joined in as two of the girls from catering wheeled Shawn's birthday cake toward the table where the birthday boy sat. The cake had two candles, a five and a one that were in the upper left hand corner. One girl lit the two candles just as the cake arrived at the table.

Shawn stood, his face flushed. He closed his eyes, made his wish and blew out the two candles. Shawn then gasped.

"Darlin', is that? It is... oh it's wonderful. Thank you, darlin'." Shawn gave Adam a heartfelt kiss. He recognized the picture on the cake was of his favorite spot on the ranch.

Adam smiled. "They copied a picture I took from that day I rode Molly out by myself. I'm glad you like it. Now cut it, I want my hip massage." He spoke softly in Shawn's ear.

Shawn cut the cake to cheers from the crowd. His table was served first, then the others who wanted cake went up to the main table to get their piece.

A while later Shawn stood. He got the attention of the room. "I just want to thank you all again. It is a humbling honor to know that you all still care about me. Adam, my darlin', thank you too, for arranging all this. At least now I know what all those secret text messages were about. I love you. Good night, everybody, see you on Monday. Come on, darlin'." Shawn scooped Adam up in his arms, bridal style.

Adam blushed, but he nuzzled against Shawn as he wrapped his arms around Shawn. The group "awed" then applauded the couple as they walked out of the room.

Roman looked over at Jason. "He really _is_ okay isn't he." It wasn't a question, it was a firm statement.

Jason smiled at Roman. "Yeah, he is." It was all he needed to say. Heath laid his head on Jason's shoulder. It was like all the worry and tension about Adam was completely washed away. It was time, once again to focus on their own lives, problems and careers.

"Shawnnie Bear, put me down before you damage your own back, please?" Adam asked as they got to the door of the arena.

Shawn stopped and gently set Adam on his feet. "No argument from me, darlin'. I do love you, but, you're a bit of a load to carry. I'll save my energy for your hip massage. We'll have to let the dogs out first though." He spoke as they walked to the far end of the parking lot.

Adam held Shawn's hand as they strolled. "Yeah, but I don't mind. I'm glad Cal and Jim could stay with their cousin. Hunter and Seth are there too. Hunter said to apologize, he wanted to come to the party, but Seth and Cal's cousins planned a family barbecue. I told Hunter it was fine, that you would understand."

Shawn grinned. "Yup, I understand. Poor Hunt, he's not too fond of family reunions. Well, he had to learn, being married means give and take. I think Seth can teach him that better than I ever could." He gripped Adam's hand a little more firmly.

Adam laughed. "I still can't believe they are married now. Dean confirmed it though. He and Roman went to the Court House in Saint Louis to be witnesses..." Adam stopped walking, he looked at Shawn. "Hey, are you okay? I never thought..."

Shawn pulled Adam in for a kiss. "I'm fine, darlin'. I have the love of my life, right _here_. I wish Hunter and Seth all the best. I made my peace with both of them. No looking back, no regrets. I love you." This time, Shawn gave Adam a deeper kiss.

When the couple got to the coach, Shawn was surprised to see the dogs in the run. The lights in the coach were on as well.

Just as Shawn started to go up the stairs, the door opened. Jim stepped out with a bag in hand. "Oh, hey guys. Silly Cal, he forgot our bag. I came to get it so he could visit with the family. I thought as long as I was here, I'd let the dogs out for a while. I put fresh food and water down too. They've been out about an hour. I need to get back now, though. That Hunter is a riot! He's been playing with the kids in the pool all day. Seth is so happy. You sure you don't mind if we stay till Tuesday?" James asked happily. It was obvious a good time was being had at the Lopez family reunion.

Shawn took the bag from Jim and set it on the little table under the awning. "We don't mind one bit, Jim. Glad everyone is having a good time. I'm sorry you had to come back for the bag, but we appreciate you taking time with the dogs. You didn't have to do that." Shawn shook Jim's hand.

James grinned. "I didn't mind. Her ladyship asked to go out so politely. You know how I feel about her." He looked over at the three dogs who happily played with their mommy.

"Yeah I do. She is a very special dog. Back in Asheville, she always let me know when Adam was in pain. I counted on her help. I think, when she lost her hearing, and Adam rescued her, they made some kind of special connection. Even Branny isn't as connected to Adam as Shine. Well, I won't keep you, Jim. Have a great time and we will see you on Tuesday. Don't rush, we can leave any time." Shawn gave Jim's shoulder a pat with a smile.

"Thanks, Shawn. I think Cal wants to leave in the late afternoon. He wants to make an overnight run on a shorter trip, before we go across country. He said you're okay with that. Adam, see you Tuesday. Take care of them your ladyship." Jim gave Shine a slight bow.

Shine gave a bark that meant she would. Adam left the dogs to shake Jim's hand. "Thank you, Jim. I _really_ appreciate _all_ you've done." Adam spoke with a look that said more than his words.

Jim shook Adam's hand. "No problem. Glad to help out. See you Tuesday." He picked up his bag and went to he truck he'd borrowed from his uncle.

Adam and Shawn played fetch with the dogs for a while. Mainly they wanted to tire them out for the night. The sun was almost set, the sky was a blaze of pinks, yellows and shades of dark ink as the night arrived.

Shawn pulled Adam into his arms. "God is an artist." He whispered against Adam's cheek as Adam's back rested against his chest.

Adam simply nodded. He relaxed and watched God's beautiful brush strokes of color. Even the three dogs sat quietly at the feet of their "parents" and seemed to also relax and watch the wonder of nature.

With a sigh, Adam finally spoke. "As much as I love this, Shawn, my hips really hurt. I need to lay down... but, I'd... rather be here... like this... with you..." Adam hated to admit he was in pain, but the hesitation in his voice made it obvious.

As if to confirm Adam's words, Shine put her paw on Shawn's knee and "gruffed" low in her chest. That was the sound she always made to alert Shawn that Adam was in pain.

Shawn gave her head a rub. "Good girl. Let's get mommy inside." With a bit of a laugh, Adam and Shawn snapped the leashes onto the dogs collars and led them from the run to the coach. They hoped to soon have the dogs trained to go to the run and back without their leashes.

The dogs went right to their food and water bowls in the kitchen area. Shawn sat in Cal's driver's cockpit and began to shut down the coach for the night. The shutters came down over all the windows, to make the coach as secure as a tank.

Just as Shawn was about to lock the door, the bell rang. Shawn sighed. He hoped it wasn't Orton, looking for a card game. With a bit of reluctance, he opened the door. He smiled as Roman Reigns stood there with Dean Ambrose. They both looked rather sheepish.

"Sorry to disturb you, and we aren't staying. The girls in catering sent this. They said it belonged to you, and not the hogs on the rosters. So enjoy. Happy Birthday, and goodnight." Roman held out a large box.

Shawn took the box. "Thank you. Come back tomorrow, have some with us. Goodnight." Shawn grinned. The box held the left over birthday cake.

Shawn locked the door and set the alarm system. Adam had gone to take a hot shower to loosen his hips. Shawn put the cake box down and opened it. Not only was there left over cake, but the girls had put in all kinds of cookies and left over sandwiches.

Shawn stuffed a cookie into his mouth like a certain blue monster. He put the rest in the Cookie Monster cookie jar Adam had given him as a birthday present on his real birthday. Shawn loved it. He wrapped the sandwiches in plastic bags. Lastly, Shawn put the cake on a plate, covered it and put the cake and the sandwiches in the fridge.

The dogs had settled on their blankets in the living room area. Adam was still in the shower when Shawn turned out the lights and went to the bedroom. Once there he turned on one of the bedside lamps.

Shawn changed into a pair of short shorts and a extra large tee shirt that he wore to sleep in. Shawn went to the laundry pantry and began a load of towels. He would put them in the dryer in the morning, or maybe even hang them outside on a retractable clothesline.

Shawn had being going to let Adam start to help with the lighter housekeeping chores, but now, no. He wanted Adam's hips to stop acting up. They both had to remember, even though Adam was doing really well, he still had months and months of recovery and rehab. Adam could not push himself so hard.

Adam came out of the bathroom, his long hair wrapped in a towel. Shawn forgot to breathe. Adam was stark naked, back brace in his hand.

Shawn smirked. "Good thing Ambrose and Reigns didn't come in and stay." He looked at the shocked look on Adam's face.

"Shawn Michaels! Don't tease me like that! Why were they here?" He'd quickly stepped back into the bathroom, he poked his head out to see if anyone _was_ there.

"Too late to hide now, darlin'. We're alone. The brought some left overs from the party. The rest of the cake, sandwiches and cookies." Shawn spoke through a chuckle as he brushed his chin in case some cookie crumbs had gotten stuck in his light stubble.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Well, that was nice. Already into the cookies, Monster?" He laughed when Shawn flushed.

Shawn pointed to the bedroom. "Well, do you want your hip massage or not?" He arched his brow and stared hard at Adam. However, the sparkle in his turquoise eyes betrayed his stern expression.

With a bit of a flourish, Adam unwrapped his hair. He threw the towel over the top of the door, spun and made sure to wiggle his perfect ass as he walked to the bedroom.

Shawn took a deep breath. "You are a very naughty boy." Shawn exclaimed as he followed that beautiful bottom to the bedroom, with a shake of his head.

Adam stood oddly at the foot of the bed. Shawn was puzzled, why did Adam stand that way? Adam stood a bit sideways and turned on a light that hadn't been there before.

Shawn could see the light hung over a picture, that had also never been there before. Adam then stepped aside to reveal the new picture that hung there. He waited for Shawn's reaction.

Shawn looked at the picture. He realized it was not a photograph, it was a painting. He suddenly let out a gasp. It was the same painting that had been on his birthday cake. The old windmill and water tank, at sunset, on the ranch.

"Oh Adam... darlin'... it's beautiful..." Shawn paused to look closer at the painting. He let out a near whimper when he saw the A.J.C. initials in the bottom left hand corner of the painting.

"You... painted this? How? When? Oh, darlin'. Oh, darlin'. Thank you... oh baby, thank you..." Shawn could barely speak from the shock.

Adam smiled. "Happy Birthday, Shawnnie Bear. This is your _real_ present. See um... Jim and Cal didn't forget their bag. Jim came back to hang this for me, while we were at the party. I worked on it anytime you went to the store or were busy with the dogs in Asheville. It sure wasn't easy, this one is the fourth attempt." Adam explained to his fiancé.

"It's amazing, darlin'. You should paint more often. It's just like having the ranch with me. I love where you hung it too. First thing I'll see in the morning, and the last thing at night. After you're beautiful face that is. Oh Adam, I love you so very much." Shawn pulled the naked blond into his arms and kissed him with all his passion and thanks.

Adam whimpered into the kiss, he could feel the heat in his groin. He wanted Shawn so badly. His lips followed Shawn's as the older man went to break the kiss.

Shawn touched his forehead to Adam's. "I know, baby. I want you just as much. Even if we hadn't agreed to wait for our wedding night, it's still too soon by the Doctor's orders. Don't you think this is killing me too? You're so damn sexy. We both have to be brave and strong, and remember you are still recovering. Now, come on, I'll massage your hips. You will feel better." He spoke softly but firmly. He led Adam two steps to the bed.

Adam whimpered again. "I just... miss your naked skin, pressed against mine. My head says you are right, but my body screams you're wrong. Oh Shawnnie, I'm so..." Adam sighed deeply. He had to think horrible thoughts to make his cock calm down, otherwise he wouldn't be able to lay on his stomach for the hip massage..

Shawn too, sighed. His cock was just as hard, and ached for Adam's tight heat. He had to stoop to the one thing that grossed him out the most: Mae Young in bed with Mark Henry. It worked, rapidly.

Adam soon moaned for a different reason. Shawn's hands firmly rubbed in the medicated ointment Doctor Williams had prescribed. It felt so good, as the heat from the ointment penetrated his muscles.

Shawn sat across Adam's knees and worked his hands on Adam's hips. He kept all sexual thought out of his head. This was for Adam's health and well-being, and for Adam's overall recovery, so they _could_ make love in the future.

"More ointment, baby?" Shawn asked as he paused to flex his fingers. Adam's hip muscles had been as tense as an overstretched rubber band. No wonder his boy ached.

Adam hesitated. "I... wouldn't mind, but what about your hands?" He hated for Shawn to hurt himself.

"My hands are fine. If my baby wants more, my baby will get more." Shawn squished more of the ointment into his hands. He then continued massage Adam's hips. At least now, all of the tension was gone. That made the massage easier on his hands.

Adam let out another sigh. His fingers could just reach the remote control on his bedside table. He pushed the button marked: "RADIO". The bedroom filled with the sounds of classic rock music. It was a station both men loved.

Shawn smiled. "That helps, darlin'." He worked Adam's hip muscles in tempo with the slow ballad that played.

Adam almost purred it felt so good. "Oh babe, that's so good. Shawnnie bear... um... well, never mind." Adam wanted Shawn to do his back too, but he didn't want Shawn to over do, just to help him.

Shawn knew his boy. He used more of the ointment and slid his hands up Adam's back. "Darlin', I don't mind. When you're hurting, tell me. I want you better, so I can... well to be the crude man HBK once was... fuck your brains out." Shawn just couldn't help it. Adam brought out the sexual animal in him.

Adam laughed. "You bad, bad man. You know what though? What I love about you being older? You know more about sexual pleasure than anyone else. You make me feel things others couldn't even dream of."

Shawn gave a low growl. "You haven't see or felt all of the Heartbreak Kid's sexual talents." He gave Adam's back another rub.

Adam melted into the bed. "September third can't come fast enough." His words were muffled by his pillow.

"I know exactly what you mean, darlin'. Okay, sorry, but my hands have had enough." Shawn kissed the skin behind Adam's ear.

Adam rolled onto his back. Shawn moved his body to cover Adam like a blanket. "I feel much better. My hips don't hurt a bit. Thank you. Shawn, do you really like the painting? You really think it's good... and not just because I painted it?" He looked up at Shawn like a curious child.

Shawn rolled off Adam. However, he pulled the blond up against him. He looked at the beautiful painting. "No, I am not just saying that. It is beautiful. I knew you painted, Bret told me. I just didn't know... wait a minute... the style... those paintings in the Calgary house, _you_ painted those too, didn't you?" Shawn spoke in a tone of awe. He loved one painting especially, that had hung in Bret's office.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I did. Bret always hung them up. It helped me after retirement, gave me something to do. The when Bret and I traveled, I took loads of pictures of things I wanted to paint as we went around the world. Then Bret had his first stroke, and I never really painted again. I was just too tired from looking after Bret. I don't mean that like it sounds. I was happy and content taking care of him, but it was draining. Bret felt bad, and it took him a long time to..." Adam's voice trailed off. He felt bad, talking about Bret in front of Shawn.

Shawn looked down at Adam. The blond's head rested on his chest. "Baby, look at me please..." Shawn waited for Adam to move to look at him. Adam shifted so he could look up into Shawn's beautiful eyes.

Shawn tenderly reached out and caressed Adam's brow. "Adam, my love, please, don't feel like you can't talk about Bret to me. He was your husband, your lover, for ten years, eleven if you count the year you dated. He was one of my _best_ friends. I want to be able to talk about him as well. So, darlin', don't shut him out. I'm sure you were an excellent nurse. I know I'd want you to take care of me. I knew Bret, I'm sure he was a horror at times. Bret Hart hated being injured or sick." Shawn curled Adam back up against him, they both looked at the painting. It was as relaxing as Adam had hoped it would be.

Adam gave a small laugh. "Oh yeah, he could be terrible, but he felt bad for it after. Oh Shawn, after the first stroke, he was so... broken. I'd never seen him cry so much. Hell, everyone on the stroke floor cried. Did you know thirty seconds after I had Bret's phone installed in his hospital room, Vince called him. They they both cried for a good ten minutes." Adam paused and cuddled closer to Shawn.

Shawn wrapped his arms tighter around his boy. "I know. Vince told me it was way past time to make up with Bret. I tried for years to get them to talk. It was the best medicine Vince ever had." Shawn spoke softly to his fiancé.

"For Bret too. It always hurt Bret when Vince said he wouldn't do business, Bret Hart was _all_ business. He... well.. it doesn't matter any more. They made peace." Adam didn't want to talk about Montreal, especially with Shawn.

"I know, darlin'. Montreal killed me. Vince was _wrong_ and I was just as angry as Bret. I was a pawn, it's one of my few regrets. Bret understood though. You're right, it doesn't matter." Shawn too never cared if he spoke of Montreal again; ever.

Adam nodded. "I know that too. You know, that painting _is_ relaxing." He simply wanted to change the subject.

"I swear, if you listen, you can hear the water drip into the tank. Baby, thank you again. I feel even more at home here, having a piece of the ranch with me." Shawn whispered, then kissed Adam just as softly.

Adam sighed softly. "That was why I wanted to wait to give it to you. It was quite a process. See, I has Missus Simpson ship it to Cal and Seth's cousin. Seth gave me the address. Jim said the painting arrived yesterday. He said he come hang it while we were at the party at the arena. He was supposed to have been gone before we got back. That's why he looked so shocked. Guess the bag made a good excuse. I'm just happy he got it done. He is a good person, so is Cal. I feel perfectly safe with them." Adam explained the saga of the painting.

"Wow, I had know idea my boy could be so sneaky. I honestly believed you when you said all those text messages were about Foundation business. You are a naughty, naughty little boy, but I love you." Shawn nipped Adam's shoulder only because he couldn't spank him.

Adam yelped, then laughed. "Yeah, but you _were_ surprised. I'm sorry I lied... you aren't really mad at me, are you? I mean they weren't deceptive lies. I wasn't running off to a lover or anything." Adam looked at Shawn. A bit of fear clouded his eyes. Were they about to have their first fight?

Shawn gave his baby boy a soft smile. "No, darlin', I am not mad. How could I be mad at you for that..." He pointed to the painting. Shawn then continued. "Say, I was pleased so many of the boys and crew had Foundation gear. Next time though, thank them with a promo. You looked so exhausted when you finally came to sit down." Shawn slightly scolded Adam for earlier at the arena.

"I know. I thanked one, then another, and another. I hadn't planned on what I did. Bret would be proud, I hope, that so many have already supported the Foundation." Adam spoke with pride, not for himself, but for Bret.

"I'm sure he is. You set it at two fifty for a hat and five hundred for a shirt, right?" Shawn asked as he tried to remember what Adam had told him.

Adam nuzzled Shawn's neck. "Um hum. A thousand gets a copy of an autographed picture of Bret, plus cap and shirt. I told you the company is donating the first fifty thousand caps and shirts? After that we get them at cost. I'll do it for a year, but after that, I'll stop. I'd rather have the money go into the shelter house, than on caps and shirts." Adam spoke firmly.

"Sounds reasonable. I'm so damn proud of you. Remember when you first started to work on the Foundation? You didn't even know how to start. Now look at you, I'm so, so proud of you Adam. Bret is too, I'm sure of it." Shawn spoke with the pride he felt.

Adam sat up a bit to look at Shawn. "I couldn't have done _any_ of it without you, Shawnnie bear. You showed me how to start, with poster board. Honestly, if I hadn't had all that time in bed, I wouldn't have gotten so much done. I'm glad it's really taking off. I owe Vince big time. Is there something I could give him?" He looked at Shawn with an arched brow.

Shawn rubbed his chin. "Can you paint portraits? I mean I know some artists can only do landscapes, others only portraits." He had an idea, but he didn't really know how far Adam's artistic skills went.

"Yes, actually I can. They take me a lot longer, but I did one of Stu and Helen for Bret. Why? Vince has lots of portraits." Adam sounded puzzled.

Shawn reached over and took his wallet from the bedside table. He flipped through the section for credit cards and pictures. Shawn pulled out a picture of Vince and Eric. He held it out for Adam.

Adam took the picture as Shawn spoke. "That's their wedding photo. Vince would love a painting of it. Everyone always just paints Vince. Vince has wanted to have a portrait of himself and Eric, but he's just never got around to it. It would be a great way for you to thank him. Something he would really appreciate. You could work on it as you wanted. You have a studio on wheels." Shawn explained. He got more and more into it as he spoke to Adam.

Adam's eyes lit up. "I'll do it. We'll have to find an art supply store. I have nothing. It will be expensive, but for Vince, it will be worth it. Oh Shawn, you are wonderful." He gave Shawn a big kiss.

The couple talked for a bit longer, then Adam fell asleep in Shawn's arms. Shawn kissed his sleeping angel. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. He was so happy and content.

On Sunday, Shawn led a small Bible Study at the arena. The boys and girls that attend loved it. Adam found Shawn to be a great teacher, and his own faith began to grow and change. He knew he would never reach Shawn's level, but he was content.

After they ate lunch in catering, they had the rest of the day off. Shawn borrowed a rental from Mark Carrano and drove Adam into Des Moines proper.

They easily found a big box hobby and craft store that sold professional grade art supplies. Shawn pushed the cart and loaded a few heavy canvasses in to it. Adam got enough to paint more than one canvas. He wanted to paint as full time as he could. Shawn encouraged it.

Adam carefully picked out brushes, pencils and a sketchbook. He got a full set of oils for portraits and a full set of acrylics for landscapes. He also got a set of water colors. Adam got odorless paint thinner, a palette, mixing cups and other things he would need.

Shawn nudged Adam to buy all he needed or wanted. Shawn then picked out a nice, professional portable travel easel, a storage bag for canvasses, and a small set of stackable storage drawers to keep everything neat. They left the store a couple of thousand dollars poorer, but it didn't matter. The smile on Adam's face was worth it.

That very afternoon, Adam sat outside with his dogs and a sketchbook. He also had the picture of Vince and Eric. He began the painstaking process of drawing their portrait.

Shawn sat next to Adam. He'd purchased a set of basic woodcarving tools and several blocks of soft carving wood of various sizes. He'd learned woodcarving as a Boy Scout and wondered if he could still do it. Adam had equally encouraged him to try. Something that Hunter would have never done.

The couple worked in companionable silence, until the dogs began to bark in fury. Two men in suits, along with two policemen approached. They didn't look happy... not at all.


	34. The Law Pays a Visit

"Quiet!" The dogs stopped barking when Adam spoke to them. He'd heard stories where cops shoot dogs first, then ask questions. Somehow, Shine understood. She herded Tundra and Branny into their doghouse. Adam then relaxed, but only a bit.

Shawn stood and moved to stand in front of Adam. He made sure he'd put his woodcarving knife down on the table. Adam laid his sketchbook and pencil down as well.

The four men stopped a few feet from Shawn. The two men in dark suits stood behind the two uniformed officers. The badges on their uniforms stated they were from the Des Moines Police Department. The uniformed officers parted a bit to let the other two step forward.

One of the men in the suits spoke. "Are you Shawn Michaels and Adam Joseph Copeland-Hart?" Adam recognized the Canadian accent immediately.

Shawn crossed his arms over his chest. He deeply respected the law, but he just didn't answer questions, especially if the law didn't identify themselves.

"Who are _you_?" Shawn asked firmly His well worn cowboy hat was low on his brow.

Adam looked up at his fiancé, he could only see Shawn's profile, but Adam knew it wasn't Shawn standing there, it was the Heartbreak Kid, full on 1990's HBK, the take no shit HBK. His protector, HBK.

The other suited man reached into his inside blazer pocket and pulled out a thin, black wallet. He opened it and let Shawn look. It was badge and photograph ID of an F.B.I. agent. Shawn's eyes opened wide.

"I am Special Agent Tony Andrews. My colleague is Inspector Stan Grieves of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. This is Sargent Robert Grimes and Officer Ken Brand of the Des Moines Police Department. We are here on behalf of a case presented by Sheriff Richard Abernathy of the Buncombe County Sheriff's Department in Asheville, North Carolina. Now, if you would, please tell us who you are?" Agent Andrews was formal, but polite. He gave Shawn a very slight smile.

Shawn relaxed and dropped his arms to his sides. "I'm Shawn Michaels and this is my fiancé, Adam Copeland. Please, have a seat, or we can go inside if you'd rather." Shawn indicated two empty chairs at the table. He waited for the man's reply.

The Special Agent turned to the two police officers. He spoke low and gave a nod. The two officers turned and left. The two federal officers joined Adam at the table. Shawn sat back down in his chair.

"Why are you here?" Adam asked in a wary voice. Adam knew the RCMP didn't just come to the US.

Inspector Grieves spoke. "Sheriff Abernathy says your case is possibly related to a series of murders or assassinations in Canada. I understand your brakes were tampered with?"

Shawn nodded and briefly told the two men about what had happened during their drive from Rochester to Asheville. Adam couldn't help but chime in with how brilliant Shawn's driving was, much to Shawn's embarrassment.

Agent Andrews smiled. "We went over that section of the road. I'll have you know, in our computer analysis, the driver crashed every time. You must be an incredible driver, Mister Michaels." He gave Shawn a nod of respect.

Shawn lowered his head. "Wasn't me. It was God. Anyway, I take it you've had a break in your case?" He was curious as to why the lawmen were being so mysterious.

The Inspector took over. "You were also informed about a Mark Benoit, who was killed in a car-train accident. A lot of the information you gave matched the car involved in the accident. So far, nothing has come up about Mister Benoit. We need another name, a name we think is linked to the crimes against you. Do you have any idea who might have wanted to... murder you?" He looked hard at the engaged couple.

Adam looked puzzled. "I thought we already told the Sheriff." It was his turn to look at the two lawmen.

The F.B.I Agent nodded. "Yes, you did, but the information was lost. Three weeks ago, there was a fire at the Sheriff's Office. It was electrical, from the window air conditioner in Abernathy's office. Unfortunately, your paper work was lost. He had the file on his desk, ready to give to us. The Sheriff could not remember the name you gave him. He was too worried about Deputy Skinner. The Deputy was badly burned. He'd tried to save as many files as possible." The Agent sighed. It had been a huge set back and he hated a brother officer being so badly hurt.

Tears welled up in Adam's eyes. "No... oh no... poor Lonnie. He was so good to us. He even... went shopping for us... he... oh, Shawn." Adam was very upset to hear about the kind, sweet Deputy. Shawn leaned over and took Adam into his arms as best he could.

"How is Deputy Skinner? Like Adam stated, he was very kind to us." Shawn asked with a crinkled brow. There was a very worried look in his eye.

Special Agent Andrews saw the concern in the eyes of the two former wrestlers. "He will recover, but he won't be able to return to work. His hands were damaged the worst. It will be a very long recovery. Deputy Skinner's church has embraced him and his family. The Sheriff is doing a fund raiser to help pay for the surgeries." He sighed again, it was very sad.

"We're sending money. Maybe the Foundation can help as well. If you will wait a moment..." Adam turned from the Agent to Shawn. "Will you please get the letter...oh and that horrible card?" He asked with a smile but there was a grimace behind it.

Shawn got up to go into the coach. Shine gave a sharp bark from the window of the doghouse. Shawn went to the run and opened the gate. The dogs had now learned to go right to the steps without their leads. They ignored the two strangers and went into the coach with their daddy.

Shawn came out with a copy of the letter Adam had gotten from the Hart family lawyer, and a copy of the message written in the sympathy card from Diana. The letter was the one that had been left at the Mayo clinic. He handed them to Inspector Grieves.

Shawn further explained. "See, Adam had an accident in the ring. Long story short, he was unconscious for several hours. Adam had to have four fusion surgeries on his back. He is still recovering. We of course, have no proof, but they are our number one suspects." He nodded to the two pieces of paper.

Inspector Grieves read the papers and passed them to Agent Andrews. The Inspector looked at Adam. "Why would your in-laws want to..." he was halted when Adam interrupted him.

"Kill me? You can say it. I'll tell you, it's because of my marriage to Bret..." Adam launched into the story of why Bret's family hated him so much.

"... So, now the money is locked into the Foundation and so is the house. I would imagine they are fuming. Shawn and I don't live in fear, but we always have one eye over our shoulder." Adam finally finished with a tone of anger.

Inspector Grieves finished writing, he'd made notes as Adam spoke. He looked over at Adam. "Yes, I would say you have reason to be worried. Well, I will tell you the truth now. We already knew the name, we needed you to confirm it. Diana Hart-Smith has been arrested for suspicion, to put it in lay terms, for hiring to kill. We had to release her as we could find no proof. Miss Hailey Hill is a very formidable attorney. If I can have these, I think they will give us the link we need. It's weak, but it _is_ a connection." The Inspector _almost_ smiled.

Adam nodded. "Of course you can keep them. We turned copies over to Vince McMahon for the WWE lawyers, but we haven't ever heard anything." He gave a bit of a shrug.

Agent Andrews did smile. "How do you think we knew to come talk to you. Call us tricky, we knew all of this, but, we had to hear it from you directly. See, sometimes stories get... embellished or lost in translation. If we can now prove the Hart's _are_ behind this, Miss Diana will be in _real_ trouble. However we plan on using that as a factor to get her to tell us the name of the man she hired to damage your brakes. _He_ is the bigger case. I guess you could call this an International Incident. So, we want you to be prepared to understand, if she squeals, she won't serve much jail time, if any. It's harsh and unfair to you, but, it's the way it is." He spoke openly. Tony was not one to sugar coat things.

Shawn started to speak, but Inspector Grieves stopped him. "Before you respond, let me add this. It would not stop you from bringing a civil suit against her. That too, isn't much in the way of punishment, it would be enough to send the message to just let it go. Mister Hart did an excellent job in protecting you financially, he was a great man, I'm sorry for your loss." Inspector Grieves had a tone of real sadness in his voice. He'd grown up in Calgary and had been to Stampede Wrestling many times, he was a very deep closeted wresting fan, especially of Stu Hart and his boys.

Adam looked at the Inspector. "Yes, he did. Thank you, Bret _was_ a great man. He loved Calgary and Canada so much, even more than myself. I understand about Diana. I hate like hell to say this about another human, but, if this Benoit turns out to be the assassin you're looking for then... no, I can't say it. But, If Diana tells you, I can't blame you for rewarding her, so to speak..." Adam trailed off with a shrug. He couldn't express how he felt without sounding cruel.

Shawn nodded in agreement. "I concur with Adam. Adam and I will let Vince and the lawyers decide how to handle things. It's their job to protect us, along with Adam's lawyers in Canada. Oh, we are terrible hosts, would you like something cold to drink, or perhaps hot tea or coffee?" Shawn felt terrible for not asking sooner.

Agent Andrews smiled. "You are excellent hosts. No, thank you, we will be going now. I'm sorry that we barged in on you. You have been most helpful. You keep your eyes open in the mean time. Good thing you have this..." He nodded to the coach. "They are extremely hard to tamper with, well, if you have the check system."

Shawn nodded firmly. "We do, and our pilot and co-pilot drove for Greyhound and they are also WWE family. We thought about a restraining order for any of the Harts or Hart-Smith's, but, if someone is determined... well, you know. Anyway, thank you, and I hope we have been of some help." Shawn stood as the two lawmen stood.

Adam started to stand but the Inspector stopped him. "No, Mister Hart, your back. Thank you. You have both been very helpful. Here is my card, call if anything happens. Have a good day, sir." He shook Adam's hand, as did Agent Andrews, who also thanked Adam.

Shawn walked the two Federal Agents to the front of the coach. He shook hands with them, said goodbye and returned to Adam. He stood next to his boy.

"Darlin', you okay?" Shawn asked with a deep concern. When he placed his hand on Adam's shoulder, he felt the tremble that went through his lovers body.

Adam reached out for Shawn's hand. "I think so. It's just... Diana... arrested. I feel so bad for Bret, Stu and Helen as well. To think your own family would... is it wrong for me to say, I wish she could rot in jail? Not for my sake, but for Bret's. I _do_ understand what they said, but still, it seems like an easy out for her."

Shawn held Adam's hand. "I agree with you, I do. I just hope this ends soon. You want to go in or stay out here, darlin'?" Shawn was a bit worried about Adam.

Adam closed his sketchbook. "I've lost my artistic flow. Let's go in, please." He let go of Shawn's hand and packed away his drawing things.

Shawn too, packed his woodcarving things in the storage container he'd bought just for that purpose. He picked up both his and Adam's things and followed Adam into the coach.

Adam smiled, Shine and Branny were curled up around Tundra on their bed blanket. All three appeared to be sound asleep. Shine looked up when her humans walked by, she gave her tail a single "thump", then went back to sleep.

Shawn stored their art and craft supplies under the bed in one of the huge drawers. "You want to lay down, watch a movie? Eat some junk?" He knew what his baby like when he was down. He only hoped Adam didn't want ice cream. Watching his boy eat ice cream was like watching a porn movie. It was out-and-out torture.

Adam not only smiled, he beamed. "Yes, yes I do. You can pick the snacks, I get to pick the movie." Adam had already pulled off his shirt as he prepared to rest. He also removed his brace with a sigh of relief. As he heard Shawn in the kitchen, Adam slipped out of his jeans and put on a pair of shorts. While it was hot outside, and the coach had a great central heat and air system, the couple always kept the temperature around 78, neither liked to waste a lot of energy, solar or otherwise.

Adam slid in to the bed and slightly adjusted it to better fit his back to sit up, watch television and eat. His only wish was that it could be a tad longer, but still, it was so comfortable, he forgave the length, after all, it wasn't like his feet hung off the end.

Shawn returned with chips, cookies, some of the sandwiches and cake from his party yesterday. He also had two cans of root beer. Adam settled the snacks while Shawn changed into his shorts. He soon joined Adam in the bed.

"So, what are we going to watch?" Shawn asked as he chomped on a cookie.

Adam smirked. He pushed the button to turn on the television. He pushed a few other buttons, then smirked again as Shawn groaned.

"Not again!" Shawn rolled his eyes when he saw Adam's choice.

Adam snickered. "Well, since we can't... you know, I can at least watch you kick my ass." He teased his fiancé.

Adam had tuned in the WWE Network. He'd chosen the street fight match between himself and Shawn. The match had happened back when Edge and Randy were the Rated RKO tag team, and were in a feud with Shawn and Hunter as DX. The street fight had been after Hunter's quad injury. The match came about when Edge disrespected Triple H and Shawn wouldn't have it, a feud began between Edge and HBK.

Shawn couldn't help it, he quickly got into the match. "I liked Edge's anger in this. I just wish I knew then what I know now, about Hardy. I would have done the match much differently. I just thought you were an ego driven punk. I was _really_ upset with you." Shawn spoke with regret. He picked up Adam's hand and kissed it.

Adam gave a wry smile. "I was, but it made me better in the ring, when I learned to control it. That's all behind us now. Say, is Jeff going to be in Oklahoma City? I want to show him my ring." Adam asked as Shawn beat him with a belt; on the television.

Shawn swallowed his bite of sandwich. "It think so. Vince is still trying to decide to trust him or not. I have to agree with him. I'm actually thinking he may go back to TNA. Matt has really taken off with this broken thing. Jeff could go back and work with him." Shawn explained as his street fight with Edge continued on the television.

"Here comes Randy with the steel chair! Whack! Edge wins... Edge wins!..." Adam teased as the match ended. Adam then continued. "Poor Jeff. It must be awful for him. You're right though, if y'all aren't gonna use him, send him back to TNA." Adam sounded a bit miffed at Shawn.

Shawn was surprised at the bite in Adam's tone. "Darlin', it isn't me, it's Vince. I just happen to _agree_ with him. I know Jeff is off the hard drugs, I trust him on that. I just worry about the medical marijuana." He looked to Adam for understanding.

"He would never... before a match... at least I hope not. I guess... Vince does have to consider the safety of Jeff's opponents. It's just... I know what he did to me, but, we've moved past that now. I guess I feel, as Jeff's friend, I should... defend him. Can _you_ understand?" It was Adam's turn to arch his brow at Shawn.

Shawn nodded. "Yes, I can. Look, darlin', we aren't every going to agree on every thing. I think Jeff Hardy is a subject best left out of our bedroom. Even though we will fight and argue, I will never, ever stop loving you." He leaned over and gave Adam a sound kiss on the lips.

Adam moaned softly and whimpered when Shawn broke the kiss. Shawn caressed Adam's face. Adam smiled. "No Jeff in the bedroom. I love you, Shawn. Nothing will ever change that. I'm sure we will truly argue at some point, and trust me, you _will_ ride the couch, but I will always, always love you." Adam's eyes sparkled. It left Shawn unsure if Adam teased or not.

"Darlin', you wouldn't really make me sleep on the couch, right? Not with my back." He looked at Adam with a brow so arched it nearly vanished into his high hairline.

Adam smirked. "Then I guess you have good motivation to always say, yes dear, you're right dear, whatever you say, dear. Right, dear? Bret rode the couch more than once. One time he was there for a month." Adam causally changed the TV to the comedy channel.

Shawn's mouth opened and closed. "Yes, dear." Shawn said the only thing he could think of.

Adam looked at Shawn and burst out in laughter. "You... look... terrified..." He couldn't stop the laughter.

Shawn knew however that Adam wasn't kidding, Bret _had_ spent a month on the couch once. He'd told Shawn, that Adam had gotten pissed about something minor then blew up. Bret also told him that the make-up sex afterward was worth a month on the couch.

Shawn knew exactly what to say. "I _am_ terrified. The thought of not having you in my arms, at night, scares me to death." He looked at Adam like a soaking wet puppy standing outside in the freezing cold.

Adam wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. They were quickly replaced by tears of love. "Oh, Shawnnie Bear, you're just so... wonderful." Adam slid over and kissed his man with all the love he felt.

Shawn responded by taking over the kiss. He slid his tongue along side Adam's. Adam whimpered as he melted against Shawn. When they began to break the kiss, Shawn sucked Adam's lower lip seductively. Adam's hands gripped Shawn's shoulders.

"Don't... stop... Shawn... so... hard... it hurts... oh please... just this... once... please." Adam sounded so needy it was pathetic.

Shawn bit his lip in thought, would a hand job hurt Adam? When he saw the desperation on his boy's face he sighed. "Just this once. I hope I won't regret this." He moved the box of treats from the bed. Shawn gently pushed Adam down on his back as he pressed the button to lay the bed more flat.

Adam moaned as he raised his hips to let Shawn slide his shorts to his knees. Shawn knew it wasn't a moan of pain, it was a sound of need. Indeed, Adam's cock was so stiff and swollen it looked... angry.

"My poor baby." Was all Shawn could say when he saw how truly needy Adam was. It told Shawn something else as well. Adam had behaved and not jerked himself off. Shawn hadn't been so disciplined. He had finished himself off, more than once in the shower. how could he not with such a beautiful man like Adam in his bed.

Adam cried out when he felt Shawn's hand wrap around his cock. It was almost too painful. The pain, however, didn't last too long, as Shawn moved the fingers of his other hand to rub the sensitive strip of skin that ran from under Adam's balls to his puckered hole. Shawn was careful to stop and slide his finger back before he got to Adam's hot hole. He didn't want Adam to feel something Shawn refused to do.

Shawn figured a hand job wouldn't hurt Adam too much, but actual penetrative love making was _not_ going to happen. It would rip Adam's fresh fusions to shreds.

Adam was so wet, Shawn's hand easily slid up and down Adam's shaft. Adam's pain filled whimpers soon turned to mewls of pleasure. His teeth were barred as he pulled his lips back in a grin of pleasure.

Shawn looked up at Adam. The blond's hair wasn't fanned over the pillows like sometimes, but still he was so beautiful. Adam's face was more relaxed, the grin still on his lips. Adam's eyes were closed, his long lashes seemed to brush his cheeks. The little grunts and mewls were adorable as they emitted through Adam's milky white teeth.

Shawn began to stroke Adam's cock a bit faster. His other had moved to play with Adam's balls. When Shawn squeezed his balls, Adam let out a sound like Shawn had never heard. It was angelic in its pleasure. He now knew he'd made the right decision to jerk Adam off.

"Does my boy feel good?" Shawn whispered in Adam's ear. He kissed the hot spot behind Adam's ear.

When Shawn's warm, soft lips touched his skin, Adam thrust his hips. It hurt, but the pleasure was stronger as his cock was pushed up in Shawn's hand.

"So fucking... good... so... good. Just... a bit... more... almost there." Adam managed to pant out his words.

Shawn pressed his thumb against the wet slit at the tip of Adam's shaft. Adam wailed, his neck muscles strained as he worked to hold off his climax. He wanted this feeling to last as long as possible. It burned to hold back, but the burn made Adam tingle from head to toe.

Shawn worried that Adam would hurt himself with the strain of holding off his climax. "Darlin', let it go. Cum for me. Let it go." Shawn's voice nearly begged as he made his hand slide faster up and down Adam's swollen cock.

Adam's lips almost vanished they pulled so tight. "Feels... so... good... though... oh, fuck" He huffed out his words as the incredible feeling to let go stretched his every nerve.

Shawn hovered his mouth over Adam's ear. "Cum for me sweetheart. Show me how pretty you look all covered with cum." Shawn again sucked on the spot just behind Adam's ear. He gave Adam's cock a slight twist as he pressed his thumb again.

Adam had to give in, he couldn't hold it in any longer. With a cry of relief he came; hard. Adam's spunk covered Shawn's hand and his own torso. There were even a few splotches in Adam's light beard. Adam appeared not to breathe, his eyes rolled back as he closed them.

"Adam, darlin', breathe, oh breathe!" Shawn was worried. He shook Adam as he saw his boy's body begin to tremble.

Adam gasped. His breath came in rapid pants as he floated somewhere in the sexual clouds. Satisfied he hadn't killed his lover, Shawn got up. He went to the bathroom and came back with with towel and a wet, warm wash cloth.

Shawn spoke softly as he washed Adam's face and body. "Are you alright? Anything hurting? Why did you..." He was halted by Adam.

"Hush. I'm fine. Thank you. Oh Shawnnie bear it just felt so good... I wanted to last as long as humanly possible... especially since you said... just this once... Oh so fucking good... I feel... better. Wh... what about you? I'll return the favor." Adam had hard time speaking, he was still in recovery.

Shawn gave a slight chuckle. "No, you rest. I'm alright. I'm glad you feel better, but yeah, not again; at least for a while. Your hips bothered you, didn't they?" Shawn helped Adam pull his shorts back up after wiping Adam dry.

Adam sighed as he pushed the button to adjust the bed for sleeping. "Okay, yeah they did. It wasn't horrible, but I felt the strain. Oh but, I'm so... well, less tense. I'm so... tired." He proved it with a huge yawn and a very light, slight stretch.

"Careful darlin'. You can't stretch yet. You go to sleep. I'm gonna clean up our bed picnic, then take a shower. I'll feed the dogs and be with you soon. I love you, darlin'." Shawn bent down and kissed Adam softly.

Adam gave Shawn a sleepy smile. "I love you, Shawnnie bear. Th... thank... you..." He yawned between his words.

Shawn smiled, Adam was asleep before he finished picking up all their snacks and soda cans. He had the towel and wash cloth over his shoulder. Shawn left the TV on. He was afraid if he turned it off, it would wake Adam with the sudden change. Besides, they both liked to fall asleep with it on.

The older man threw away their trash and made sure the kitchen was neat and clean. Shawn looked at the dogs.

"Any one want to go outside?" The three dogs lifted their heads and looked at Shawn as the human spoke. They stayed put, and laid their heads back down. They were content.

Shawn turned off the kitchen light and went into the bathroom. He put the dirty towel and wash cloth into the small clothes hamper.

The Heartbreak Kid couldn't get into the shower fast enough. Before the entire length of his coppery blond hair was was wet, Shawn's hand tugged on his own aching cock. It had taken all his fortitude not to give in and and fuck Adam's brains out. It hurt Shawn to have to deny Adam, but it was for his wellbeing. He knew, just the act of the hand job had hurt Adam's hips and lower back, more than Adam had admitted.

It only took Shawn a few strokes to cum. He was that worked up. He had to brace himself with one hand against the tiled wall of the shower to keep from falling when his knees buckled.

Shawn, too, forgot how to breathe for a minute. The image of his beautiful Adam as he came earlier had driven Shawn to soar into sexual orbit. He was so happy Adam had entered his life and future.

Shawn had dried off, left the bathroom and curled up in the bed. Even though he was sound asleep, Adam moved to curl up against his future husband. Shawn smiled, turned off the television and wrapped Adam in his embrace. Shawn was soon fast asleep himself, as visions of sugar plum Adam's danced in his head.

Monday Night RAW went off without a hitch. Seth was a little sad that he and Hunter couldn't announce their recent marriage like Shawn had done with his and Adam's engagement. He understood, Hunter had to keep the image he was "married" to Stephanie. Most people knew it was a storyline and that both Steph and Hunter were gay. Yet the WWE and the fans; the WWE Universe, played the game. It was still "real" to the true fans.

Adam was thrilled when the promo he'd cut for The Heart Foundation played three times. Once at the start of RAW, then at "half-time", and again, just before the final Main Event match toward the end of the show.

Adam cheered, Jason hid his eyes with his hands and Shawn gasped when Roman hit Heath with an absolutely beautiful, perfect spear. The crowd loved it as well. Roman with the heel tendencies was getting over.

At the Gorilla position, some of the boys noticed and some didn't, when Dean Ambrose wiped his moist eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. Those that noticed said nothing. They all knew how hard Roman had taken the accident with Edge. It was good to see the Big Dog back to himself.

After the match, and he saw Heath was fine, Roman found Adam. Adam and Shawn were talking to Seth and Hunter. Adam wanted them to see the coach.

Roman carefully hugged Adam. "Thank you, Edge." Was all he said, but his whole being was in the words.

Adam smiled. "You're welcome. Say, why don't you and Dean come too. Next Saturday, in Oklahoma City. We'll make it a barbecue. You, Dean, Hunter, Seth, Heath and Jason. Bring your own meat. It's easier that way. Everyone gets what they want." Adam beamed, he loved the occasional party.

"That's a great idea, darlin'. Yes, please do come. Wait till you see it, the barbecue grill slides right out of a compartment built into the coach. The previous owner really added a lot of fantastic customizations, most of which he designed himself, like the dog run." Shawn loved that Adam wanted to have a barbecue. Hunter always hated the work and hired a caterer, while Shawn loved to grill.

Adam grinned when everyone agreed to come. He loved entertaining. He also liked the fact that none of those that would be there, liked to drink. He looked forward to it.

It was nearly one in the morning as Shawn and Adam sat outside while the dogs had a last romp in the run for the night. The couple had all the lights off, so they could see the stars. The way the coach faced, meant the distant city lights didn't wash out the stars.

"I'm sorry I just blurted out the idea of a barbecue. I should have asked you first. I'm still used to... well, Bret loved to have a party once in a while." Adam kissed the back of Shawn's hand as he held it.

Shawn returned he favor and kissed Adam's hand. "It's fine, darlin'. I love the occasional get together. I love to grill, Hunter always called a catering service. We should get a few small games, like cards or Yahtzee. We can go shopping tomorrow. Remember, we'll be leaving late, Carl wants to make a shorter night run, before we go across country." He explained as he sipped his cup of hot peppermint tea.

"Oh yeah. I'll be excited to see how we sleep with the coach moving. Games would be good. Do you know how to play backgammon?" Adam asked softly. The stars just demanded a whisper.

Shawn replied just as softly. "Yeah, guess we both learned from Bret. We'll pick a backgammon board too."

Adam smiled softly. "Guess so, Bret loved to play. Glad you like it, I miss playing."

Shawn nodded. "Me too. I was afraid to ask if you played. I should have known better. Well, we'd better... oh darlin', look!" Shawn pointed to the sky as a falling star streaked across the sky.

Adam looked to where Shawn pointed. His lips moved as he made a silent wish. He didn't notice that Shawn had done the same. When the star vanished, the couple kissed to seal their secret wishes.

The dogs went from the run to the steps. The sat down and patiently waited for Adam to open the door. Shine and Tundra let old Branny go first. Despite his old age of fifteen, Branny was a spry as a pup as he bounded up the steps.

Adam spoke to his babies. "Wait for daddy, I still can't feed you. I'm sorry kids." He smiled when Tundra gently licked his hand as if to say, "it's okay."

Shawn heard Adam's words. "Next week, we'll give it a try. You're getting better at bending. I swear, DDP's yoga is better than any gym workout. I almost feel like I could do another match with Mark." Shawn replied as he gave their dogs bowls of fresh water and dry food for the night.

Adam chuckled. "I'd _pay_ to see that match. But, I don't want to lose you so, get that thought outta your head." Adam was in the bedroom as he spoke to Shawn.

Shawn closed down the coach for the night. When he got to the bedroom, Adam was in bed. "Don't worry, darlin'. Vince wouldn't let me, and I won't break my promise. I respect Mark to much. Wouldn't the fans go crazy though. I have to be honest, I do miss the cheers of the fans, but risking my back isn't worth it. Besides, they cheer for us anyway." Shawn had changed into his sleeping shorts and pants. He got into bed with Adam.

"Yes, they do, but I understand. It isn't the same as the cheers for a match. I was so amped for my Mania match with Mark, my hands went numb. Wasn't my neck either, it was pure adrenaline. There is no match on earth like facing Mark at Mania. I'm sorry, but I think ending his streak was wrong." Adam spoke openly about how he felt.

Shawn wrapped Adam in his arms as the blond snuggled up against him. "Agreed about Mania with Mark. I was truly blessed to have two of those matches. Well, darlin', Mark hand picked Brock. It was Mark's choice. Vince and Hunter fought him, I even tried but Mark wouldn't hear it. He said every streak and world record is eventually broken. Mark said, on paper, Brock was the only one who could logically beat him. I really hope Mark retires soon. Glenn told me, it takes Mark an hour to get out of bed in the morning. That's when Glenn is home to help him. Glenn is worried to death about him." Shawn let out a long, deep sigh.

"If Mark were my husband, I'd be worried too. Poor Glenn, he must hate being away from home." Adam too sighed. Glenn Jacobs-Calaway had always been one his better friends.

Shawn got an idea. "Next time we go to the ranch, we'll go see Mark. You know, he just might listen to you. He loved Bret, and you. Glenn would appreciate it."

Adam kissed Shawn's chest. "Sounds like a plan. I love you, Shawnnie. I'm tired now."

Shawn raised Adam's chin gently and kissed his boy goodnight. "I love you, darlin'." Shawn curled Adam tightly in his arms.

The couple fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Both men had soft smiles on their faces. The both had their falling star wishes on their minds. Both wishes had been the same, that September third would come soon.

In the morning, an Uber driver dropped Shawn and Adam off at a local mall. Shawn asked the Uber to come back in three hours to take them back. The driver eagerly agreed, it wasn't often he had famous passengers. Well, actually the former wrestlers were his first.

Shawn started to protest when Adam went directly to Barnes and Noble. Adam was dangerous in a book store. Adam swore they had games, so Shawn relented. When they left they had several small games, a backgammon set and a of course, Adam had a new stack of books and puzzle magazines as did Shawn. Shawn had found a really good book on woodcarving and was anxious to read it and try some of the ideas.

When they passed a jewelry store, Adam stopped short. In the window was a beautiful set of wedding bands. One was plain platinum the other was wider and set in the platinum was a band of channel set sapphires.

"Oh Shawn, those are beautiful. Yours would match my engagement ring. I hope we can find this same set when the time comes." Adam's voice held a dreamy, wistful quality as he looked at the wonderful rings.

Shawn liked them as well. "When is the time, darlin'? Why not now? I really like them too. The plain one will look so good with your ring. If they fit, they were meant to be. They would easily go in the safe. What do you say?" Shawn asked with a smile as he looked at Adam.

Adam tried to remember he was a grown up man, but the girlish squeal came out before he could stop it. All he could do was nod. Shawn carried the heavy bags, but offered Adam his elbow. The couple went into the store.

When Shawn and Adam got back to the coach, Jim and Cal sat at the outside table. They ate a fast food lunch and watched the dogs. The coupled exchanged greetings. Shawn and Adam went inside. They had to get their new purchases stored for travel.

They put the games in the drawer under the sofa. Adam and Shawn stored their books and magazines in their small bedside tables. Then with a kiss, they placed a small, blue velvet box in the safe.

"Those rings are perfect. Thank you, Shawnnie bear." Adam gave Shawn a kiss that rivaled a porn star.

Shawn grinned. "I love them, too. I love you, darlin'. Now, you go rest. I gotta make things secure for moving. Now be a good boy or I'll take the rings back." Shawn teased as he pointed to the sofa, to keep Adam out of his way.

Adam couldn't sit down fast enough. He smiled. His dogs came bounding in as he heard the sound of their run being retracted as well as the awnings. Shawn went out to help store the dog house, table and chairs.

"Well, kids we will soon be off. You be good. Stay out of Jim and Cal's way when they drive." Adam held Branny in his lap, Shine and Tundra laid their heads on his feet.

It was time for the next adventure. Little did they know how life changing it would be.


	35. Why We Do What We Do

_**A/N:** I wrote this chapter in September. September is Childhood Cancer Awareness month. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to WWE Superstar Drax Shadow, who passed away in January of this year, after having beaten cancer four times before he died. He was not supposed to have lived passed the age of two, his love for the WWE gave him courage when nothing else could. He was nine when he became an Angel. God Bless you Elijah!_

Shawn and Adam sat at the kitchen table. As their coach left the parking lot of the Wells Fargo Arena in Des Moines, Iowa, the couple were embroiled in a hard fought backgammon match.

It was eleven o'clock at night. It was a much later start than Cal had meant it to be, but no one cared. Cal had decided to take a nap, that had turned into a long, deep sleep. He was worn out from the family reunion. When he woke up, he apologized profusely, but Shawn quickly stopped him.

Shawn assured Cal that it was fine. Better to obey what his body needed that risk getting tired behind the wheel. Adam completely agreed. So now, they would arrive in Oklahoma City around eight or nine in the morning.

The dogs laid on their blanket, oblivious to the fact they were moving. What the three canines did notice was they were with their mommy a lot more, that made the trio very happy.

Adam spoke as he rolled his dice. "I can't get over how smooth the coach rides." He frowned as he rolled a 2 – 1.

Shawn grinned. "Ah! An open man. Come on three-five..." Shawn paused to shake _his_ dice, then spoke again. "It's all computerized, the shock system I mean, I told you." Shawn turned his dice cup, out tumbled a 3 – 5. It was all Shawn could do not to gloat.

Adam groaned as his unprotected man was placed on the bar by Shawn's fingers. "But... but... you... love me..." Adam pouted when Shawn made the move.

"Yes, I do, but alls fair in love, war _and_ backgammon. Now, roll." Shawn's turquoise eyes held a sparkle as he teased his beloved. Adam shook his dice cup with a pout. Adam breathed a sigh of relief. The roll enabled him to get his man off the bar and protect it.

"Ah ha! The dice have changed!" Adam stuck his tongue out at Shawn playfully. It made Shawn laugh. It the most fun he'd ever had playing backgammon.

The game continued until finally, in the end, Adam won, but only just. His last roll was a double six. Shawn gave Adam a swat as they went to the bedroom after putting the game away.

When Adam and Shawn woke up, the coach was stopped. Shawn looked at the clock. It was nearly six in the morning. "We've stopped, but it's far too early to be in Oklahoma City." Shawn got out of bed and started to dress.

Adam yawned. "Maybe we needed fuel. I'll get up in a minute." It always took Adam a few minutes to get his hips to move. There was a yoga exercise he could in bed and it really helped.

"You do your yoga. I'll see what's up. I'll back and help you with your socks and shoes." Shawn kissed the top of Adam's blond head, and gave his boy a smile.

Adam did his yoga. Shawn opened the bedroom door and went out. The first thing he noticed was the dogs weren't there. Shawn walked to the cockpit. Both Cal and Jim were gone. He looked out of the huge windshield. Shawn at least knew now why they were stopped. He returned to Adam.

"Looks like a huge accident. We're stopped on the Interstate. Cal and Jim must be walking the dogs. Finish getting dressed. I'm gonna check outside. Nothin' to worry about." Shawn assured a concerned Adam.

"Okay. Just... make sure the kids are okay. I hope no one was badly hurt." Adam was now able to stand without pain. He reached for his jeans.

"I will. I saw a lot of emergency vehicle lights. I'll be back. You know Jim will protect our kids, Cal as well. They wouldn't have taken them if it wasn't safe. You worry too much. Hey, try putting on your socks, but stop if it strains too much." Shawn thought maybe Adam was ready to try a bit of easy bending. He also thought it might get Adam's mind off worrying.

Adam sat down on the edge of the bed to put on his socks. Adam struggled, there was a bit of a burn in his back, but it wasn't unbearable. After all, he had to make his muscles flexible again, so some burn was to be expected. He managed to get his socks on, but there was a bead of sweat on his brow.

"Can't do the shoes, but I got my socks on!" Adam looked at Shawn like a little boy who'd just learned how to ride his bike without the training wheels.

Shawn smiled, but his turquoise eyes held worry when he saw the sweat on Adam's brow. "Well done, darlin'. How bad did it hurt? Did I push you too hard?" He asked when he knelt down. Shawn put the sneakers on Adam's feet and tied them.

"Thank you. It burned, but Shawn, it's gonna hurt. My muscles have to relearn how to stretch and it will hurt a bit till they do. It wasn't horrible, but yeah, it was hard. Tomorrow it will burn a little less. Now that I'm dressed, let's go find out kids." Adam stood. He lifted his tee shirt and tightened his brace a bit.

Shawn smiled with pride this time. "Okay. I'll try _not_ to _over_ worry. Let's go." He held his hand out to Adam.

Hand in hand the couple stepped out of the coach. Cal had lowered the steps. The land in front of them was as flat as a pancake. The field had recently been plowed for a planting of winter wheat.

Everyone seemed to be out of their cars. There lines of cars were as far as they could see. Traffic on both sides of the Interstate was stopped, not one car moved. Some kids played catch out in the field, people drank coffee from their thermoses, others just stared at their watches and looked totally annoyed.

Shawn pointed to the field. "There they are. Looks like they are headed back this way."

"Oh good. Well, it was nice of them to walk the dogs. We got lucky, hiring them. Worth every dime. I wonder where we are?" Adam felt much better now that he'd seen his dogs.

"No idea. We'll soon find out." Shawn replied as the dogs and the two men with them crossed the ditch that separated the field from the road.

The dogs pulled poor James and Calvin hard when they saw Adam and Shawn. Adam carefully knelt down to pet his kids. He listened when Cal started to speak.

"We've been stuck here three hours. We are in Kansas, about four hours out from Des Moines and about four hours from OK City; almost exactly half way. I can't figure out how it happened. Three semi trucks jackknifed into each other, then took out three more trucks on the other side. Loads from all six trucks are all over the place. One truck was full of eggs, milk and cooking oil. Another was filled with shredded paper. It's a mess. No telling how long we will be stuck here. Traffic at either end is now being rerouted. So, we're stuck till they open the road. Good thing is, no one was badly injured, just a few cuts and scrapes." Cal explained in detail. Jim had gone into the coach to feed the dogs.

Jim soon opened the door. "Adam, their breakfast is ready." He smiled as Adam handed him the three leads.

"Thanks, Jim. I really appreciate you and Cal taking such good care of them."

Shawn spoke as they all went inside. "Glad no one was hurt. Well, we have one advantage going, we maybe stuck, but we're home. We can eat and be comfortable." He closed and locked the door behind them.

Thirty minutes later, the four men enjoyed a breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast, all made by Jim, at his own insistence. It was very good. However, Jim and Cal ate in their part of the coach. To Cal, mixing with your boss was just not professional, and James agreed.

"Jim is a good cook. Wish they would have joined us." Adam spoke through a bit of a sigh.

Shawn nodded. "It is very good. Well, Cal is of the old school. Friends to a point, but employees don't mix with the boss. I told him, he and Jim were family. He appreciated it, but said they wouldn't cross the line too much. I told Cal I respect that, and I do. After breakfast, we can walk a bit."

"Okay. Well, I guess I understand, keep business, business. Good thing we aren't on a time crunch. Where are we staying? If we get there that is." Adam asked with a slight chuckle and a last bite of food.

Shawn pulled out his cell phone. "Oklahoma City East KOA. It's only fifteen minutes from the arena. We'll stay there till Saturday morning. We'll have the barbecue at the arena; more space and noise won't matter. Speaking of, I'd better text the KOA, tell them we might be really late and do not give our site and cabin away. I managed to reserved one of the bigger spots." Shawn wrote the text as he explained things to Adam.

"Sounds nice. I like those KOA dog parks. I wish you would have let me ask Joe to ship some of your frozen game meat. I know how much you like it, especially on the grill." Adam picked up their dirty plates and took them four steps to the kitchen sink.

Shawn joined Adam. He rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. "It was a nice thought, darlin'. Not worth the trouble and cost of shipping with dry ice. When we go to the ranch, I'll load up then. Let's go for a walk. Maybe we can find out how long we will be..." Shawn stopped when his cell phone text alert went off.

Shawn picked his phone up off the table. He read the message out loud. "Don't worry, we'll hold your site. Must be some accident, you're the sixth to text about being late. Once again, your site is secure, Your OK City East KOA Team."

"Good. Wow, sixth, that's a lot. You kids stay here now, mommy will take you out again later." Adam spoke softly to his dogs as they watched himself and Shawn prepare to go for a walk. They were content to sleep away the morning.

Shawn tapped on the divider that closed the cockpit area off from the living area of the coach. Jim raised the panel. "Adam and I are going for a walk. We're not taking the dogs. When you finish, would you please start the dishwasher, it's full." Shawn spoke to the young man with a smile.

"Of course, glad to. Don't worry, dogs will be fine. Have a nice... oh say... for Adam's back, I'd stay outta the field, it's very rough walking. Well, have a good time." Jim smiled back at Shawn.

With thanks and goodbyes, Adam and Shawn left the coach. "Come on, we'll stay on the shoulder of the road. I don't want you catching a foot and twisting your hips and back." Shawn stated as they began to walk in the direction of the accident.

Most people were back in their cars, but their doors were open. All kinds of music could be heard, among news stations or the occasional movie watched by kids. It made for an interesting atmosphere.

"Good thing SmackDown is in Omaha. Vince would be shittin' bricks if the others ran into this mess. Hey, Adam, darlin'... look." Shawn pointed to a station wagon. The back window was covered with WWE stickers. The license plate, from Nebraska, read WWEFAN23.

Adam smirked. He saw several children in the station wagon. "Should we?" He looked at Shawn, brow arched.

Shawn returned the smirk. "Why not. Of course, it would be awfully embarrassing if they didn't recognize us."

Adam laughed and pointed to a large HBK broken heart sticker on the back window. "Don't think that will be a problem." He walked closer to the car.

The two men approached the car. The front passenger door was open. A pretty lady was reading a book. The father worked a crossword puzzle in a newspaper. Three boys and a girl sat the back. The father had laid the back seat down so the kids had room to play. There was a scale wrestling ring and each child had an action figure in hand.

Adam puffed up when he saw the girl, who looked to be eight or so, had an Edge figure in hand. The oldest boy had an HBK figure. Another boy had Triple H and the other had Roman Reigns. They were having quite the match.

Shawn prodded Adam to where the mom sat. Adam was just better at this kind of thing. Shawn was alright once a conversation started. Adam winked at Shawn.

Adam bent down, just a bit. He didn't want to scare the lady, after all she could be armed. "Um ma'am, could I borrow a cup of sugar?" Adam gave a bit of a laugh.

The lady laughed and closed her book. Shawn's eyes grew wide. She was reading his book, _Wrestling for My Life_. She stopped laughing, her mouth fell open. Without a word, she reached over and whacked her husband on the arm.

The man looked annoyed. He leaned over to see what his wife wanted, his mouth also fell open. However, he did manage to speak. "Edge? HBK? Is it... no, has to be a trick... isn't it?"

Adam bent down as much as his brace would let him. "No, it's no trick. We're stuck in the traffic too. We were just taking a bit of a walk, noticed your car and thought why not. Sorry if we..." Adam was halted by an ear piercing scream.

"Mommy! Billy hit Kelly! Her noses is bweeding!" One of the smaller boys yelled loudly.

With their visitors momentarily forgotten, the parents jumped out and went to the back of the station wagon. The father opened the back and looked at his child.

The mother reached into a bag, and pulled out a rag. "Here, honey. Billy?" The mother asked sharply as she handed the girl the rag. She took the cloth from her mom and held it to her nose, calm as a cucumber.

Billy crawled out of the back. He looked to be thirteen or fourteen. "Yes, I hit her, accidentally, on the arm. Dad, I swear, I did not hit her in the face." He spoke in earnest.

The two parents exchanged a look, it was full of sadness. The father put a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "I believe you son. Now, I have a surprise for you." He looked at Shawn and Adam and waved them over.

Shawn and Adam looked at each other. They both had a feeling something was not right. The parents looked sad, and Kelly was too calm, like a severe nose bleed was way to common an occurrence.

When the couple got to the back of the station wagon, Billy cried out. "HBK and Edge!" He stared in awe at the two wrestlers. He still held his HBK figure in his hand.

Two little blond haired boys climbed out. It was obvious now they were twins. They just stared at Adam and Shawn. They were too shy to speak.

By now, Kelly was in her mother's arms. She was small and frail in appearance. Adam looked at Shawn. Shawn nodded as he read Adam's mind.

Sir, ma'am, come to our coach. You can use our bathroom … well... unless any of you are allergic to dogs." Adam's voice filled with sincerity.

The mother's eyes lit up with relief. "No, no allergies. Are you sure though? I could really give her a good wash up... if you're sure." She was reluctant but grateful for the offer.

"We're sure. See, it's just down there. Lock your car, you can all come, plenty of room." Shawn spoke for the first time. His voice was calm and full of welcome.

"Thank you. Billy, help me. You boys go with mom. We'll be there in a couple of minutes. Oh, thank you. It was getting really warm for Kelly." The father ever so gently rubbed his daughter's light brown haired head.

The mother quickly grabbed a WWE backpack. Boys, hold hands." She spoke firmly. Shawn took the backpack so the mother could hold her son's hand to walk to the coach. She easily carried Kelly. One twin held her other hand, and then he held the hand of his brother.

"I'll go ahead, tell Cal and Jim, talk to the dogs." Shawn spoke softly to Adam. He also wanted to make sure the bathroom was clean.

"Okay." Adam stated. He held hands with the second twin.

"Thank you, Edge. Oh, I'm Louise Brown. This is Kelly, Tim and Elijah. My husband is Mitch, and our eldest is Bill. I still can't believe this. You're so kind. This will be so much easier now. We were praying for traffic to move soon, so hard on the kids to be stuck."

Adam smiled at Louise. "Glad we decided to stop. We love kids. By the way, we're just Adam and Shawn. Almost there now." He wanted to ask about Kelly, but he wasn't about to be so rude.

"Mommy..." Kelly whined. Her nose had started to bleed profusely again. She moved the cloth to show her mom.

"Oh baby. We're almost there. You can lie down, that will stop it." Louise sounded more confident than she was.

They arrived at the coach. "She can lay down on our bed. Come on in." Just as Adam placed his hand on the door, Shawn opened it.

"Come on in. Cal and Jim have the dogs in the cockpit with them. I thought it would be easier to have more room. We can't open the sliders. By the way, the bathroom is here." Shawn pointed out to where mother and daughter could go.

"You boys sit down, and please be good." Louise told her twins as she took Kelly to the bathroom.

Adam introduced Shawn to the twins. "This is Tim and this is Elijah. Their mother is Louise and the little girl is Kelly. The dad is Mitch and the eldest child is Bill. Their last name is Brown." He explained as he sat down on the couch with the twins.

Before Shawn could speak, Mitch and Billy appeared at the door. "Hello?" Mitch called out.

Shawn went to greet the father and son. Soon the three boys were sitting on the floor. Mitch had put a few toys in a bag. It was like they were used to it, as they played quietly.

Mitch looked exhausted and care worn. "I can't thank you enough. Funny, we're going to RAW on Monday. I can't... we've been fans forever. Louise and I met at a RAW live show in Lincoln, been together ever since. Edge, I was sorry about Bret. We sent a card." Mitch looked at Adam with a sad smile.

"It's Adam, Mitch. Thank you. I'm sure I read it, but there were thousands of them. I got a thousand more when I had my recent surgery. I couldn't believe how many fans cared so much. It means a lot." Adam spoke from a special place in his heart.

Mitch nodded. "That was a great spear, but I could tell it wasn't supposed to have happened. I didn't get to see the end of the show, Kelly got a ..." His words faded. He looked down at his boys, as they happily played.

Louise and Kelly came out of the bathroom. "Can she lay down, please?" She looked at Adam with desperate eyes.

Shawn stood. "Of course ma'am, this way." Shawn led mother and daughter to the bedroom.

Louise took a bed pad out if the backpack and spread it over the pillows. "I don't want to mess up your sheets. It will stop if she lays down. I can't thank you enough. I mean... you're famous... we're nobody." Louise laid Kelly down on the bed. She adjusted the bed like an expert. Shawn watched with a curious eye.

"Well, I wouldn't say famous; know is more like it. Adam and I care about people. I'm glad we decided to approach you. Rest as long as you want. " Shawn laid a kind hand on Louise's shoulder. "Oh, feel free to watch the television or listen to the radio. Here is the remote." Shawn pointed out the device, then left mother and child to rest.

When Shawn came back he sat next to Adam. Mitch was on the floor with his boys. "Boys, take your toys and go be with your sister, but be quiet. Bill, please?"

Bill gathered up his twin brothers and their toys. He took them to the bedroom. When the door closed, Mitch nearly cracked up. Both Shawn and Adam slid down to the floor to comfort their guest.

The extreme kindness of the former wrestlers made Mitch collapse into tears. Adam laid a hand on Mitch's knee. Shawn got up and brought back a box of tissues for Mitch.

Mitch wiped his eyes. "I guess you've noticed. Kelly is a very sick little angel. She has a very rare form of Juvenile Leukemia. We're on our way to the University of Oklahoma Hospital, it's our last hope. She dying, rapidly..." He broke down again. Adam too, had tears in his eyes.

"There is nothing they can do?" Shawn finally asked with a bit of emotion in his voice.

Mitch spoke again. "She's had two bone marrow transplants. That's why we had the twins. Please, it's not how it sounds. We love those two ruffians. It's just Bill, myself and Louise didn't match enough. The doctor recommended maybe another baby would match. We planned on having another one, but God gave us twins. They were each able to donate. It worked for a while, but then... it stopped..." He took a moment to blow his nose. He put the used tissue in his pocket.

The father continued. "She's had two stem cell transplants. A spleenectomy, and four rounds of chemotherapy. She been hospitalized so many times we've lost count. She wasn't supposed to live past two, but God has given us eight years. This trial at the University is our last hope. She wanted to go to RAW, before the hospital so we came early, so she would have plenty of time to rest. Thank God for the Ronald House. They managed to get us tickets for RAW." He pulled out the paper tickets to show he wasn't making this all up to gain sympathy. Some accused them of it.

Shawn looked at the seats. "No, no those are too far up. The little ones won't see anything. I'll see to it that you get VIP ringside seats." Shawn kept the tickets so he could make the trade up.

"We'll also bring you backstage. Meet some of the boys and girls. Who are their favorites?" Adam spoke firmly.

Mitch looked at his hosts. "Oh no, I would never ask you to do that. It's enough just to be there..." He was speechless as he saw Shawn pocket their precious tickets.

"I know you didn't ask, but it's going to happen. You will have new tickets and VIP backstage passes at the box office, I will see to it personally. They will message Adam and I, and we will come get you. Listen Mitch, there is precious little we can do for you, but this we _can_ do. If it makes that little girl happy, even for a moment, then that's all that matters. Please, Mitch, let us do this for you and and your dear family." Shawn almost seemed to beg the man to let them do it.

Mitch nodded. "Thank you. It will mean the world to them. Kelly's favorite is Roman, Billy loves Triple H, and the twins love Enzo and Big Cass. But... are you really sure. You mustn't get into trouble over us." He looked at Shawn in earnest. He still wasn't sure.

Adam looked Mitch in the eye. "We won't be in any trouble..." He reached over and took Mitch's hand in his. "If anyone can slightly understand your pain and torture, it's me. Bret died in my arms. It was bad enough he was an adult, but Kelly is just a baby, this has to stop. Look, I'll put you in touch with the Childhood Cancer team, at the Hart Foundation. Maybe, just maybe, they will know of another trial or treatment." Adam looked at Mitch with hope.

Mitch squeezed Adam's hand. "I'm... so sorry. How, Adam... how did you... go on without him. I can't... imagine not seeing Kelly's sweet face every day..." Tears flowed from his gray eyes.

"I didn't... I hid in the whiskey... Jason brought Shawn to me... Shawn saved my life. Mitch, don't be afraid to cry, hold tight to Louise and the boys. Don't be stupid like I was... please. Keep your faith strong." Adam's own eyes filled with tears.

"Adam saved himself, I was just there for him. But he is right. Keep your faith, lean on each other and don't keep things bottled up. Anger, grief, denial, doubt are all normal, and those feelings are okay. Just know, it will eventually begin to hurt a little less each day. If you have a Pastor, lean on him or her, lean on your church family. Call us if you need to, we'll be here for you too." Shawn spoke from his heart.

Both Shawn and Adam reached for their wallets. They pulled out their WWE business cards. Every possible way to contact them was printed on the cards. Mitch took them with a smile.

Before anything else could be said, Jim came to the living room "They just informed us, the road will open in about two hours. They finally got the six trucks towed. Now, they are washing the road. One lane has already opened on the far side. I'll let you know when we're about ready. We're keeping an eye on your car, sir. Adam, I'll walk the dogs again soon." Jim smiled, as he was thanked by all three men. Jim then returned to the cockpit.

Mitch gave a sniff, then smiled. "I can't begin to thank you. You're going to make Kelly so happy at Raw. I hate to ask... after everything... but... for the kids... could we take a few pictures, get autographs. After all we _are_ huge fans. Watching WWE will cheer Kelly up when nothing else will. She could probably challenge you on trivia. She adores your Hardcore match with Mankind. I have strange children." Mitch laughed as he found his inner strength again.

Adam pointed to the tattoo of "The Wave" just under his sun tattoo on his left upper bicep. "I got this to cover the burn scar I got that night." He too laughed. Not because the burn was funny, but because the atmosphere had gotten lighter.

Shawn reached up to the shelf by his recliner. He pulled out a three ring binder with the WWE logo on it. It was filled with different WWE publicity photos in thin, plastic protective sheets. There were photos of Shawn as HBK, and as a member of the announce team. Shawn grabbed a matching book, that was filled with the same kind of pictures of Adam.

"You can each pick a picture of each of us. Then we'll sign them. We'll also take some free style pictures. That's why we sit for hours to take these shots." Shawn laughed as he let Mitch leaf through the two books.

For the next thirty minutes, the three men talked. A bit more about little Kelly, some about wrestling, but mostly they just talked. It had been a long time since Mitch had a man to talk to. He loved his wife, but sometimes it was just nice to have guy talk, that wasn't all about Kelly.

The rest of the Brown family came out of the bedroom. Kelly looked much better, she even had color in her cheeks. The boys were a lot less glum. Even though they didn't know how close to death their sister was, they knew she was terribly ill.

All the kids sat on the floor. Adam told them about the photo books, so now they each looked at what pictures they wanted.

Louise sat on the couch and looked at her spouse. Mitch gave her a nod. She knew then that he had told Shawn and Adam about their plight with Kelly. Mitch was in the process of telling his family about Monday Night RAW.

"... then when we get there, the tickets will be at the box office. HBK and Edge will come to take us backstage. You kids might get to meet some Superstars. So what do you say to Edge and HBK?" He didn't want to break the magic by directly calling them Adam and Shawn.

Kelly grinned like sweet angel. "Thank you! You make me happy! Will I get to see Roman Reigns?" She asked with brown eyes that sparkled.

Adam pulled the little girl into his lap and hugged her close. "I will make sure you meet him, honey. I promise. I am gonna eat dinner with him on Saturday and I will tell him all about you." He kissed her little cheek.

"Yeah! Thank you, Edge. I like you too, oh... what a pretty ring." Kelly spoke happily. At that moment you wouldn't know she was so very ill.

Adam smiled. "Thank you. It is pretty isn't it. It's my engagement ring. You know what that means?" He let Kelly have a closer look at the ring on his finger.

Kelly nodded. "Means he loves you, and is gonna wedded you. You gonna wear a white dress like my Uncle Gary did?"

Adam chuckled. "No, honey. I don't wear dresses, but I bet your uncle looked nice. You're right though, HBK loves me and I love him. We will get married by the little creek on our property in North Carolina. I'll send you pictures if you want." He kissed the top of Kelly's head and prayed she would live to see the pictures.

Shawn and Adam autographed the chosen pictures. They also posed for several pictures with the family that Cal gladly took. Jim had gone out to the field with the dogs.

Cal then told everyone the road was about to open. Adam and Shawn walked the Brown family to their car. Adam had given them some snacks and Shawn had given them all bottles of water.

Mitch again thanked Shawn and Adam for Monday. Shawn assured Mitch they would be treated like dignitaries. He and Adam wished them well, and couldn't wait to see them on Monday. Cars further up had slowly begun to move.

Thirty minutes later, the coach was finally moving. Adam was on the couch with Branny in his lap. Shawn was in his recliner. They were watching a news report about the accident. It had been the biggest and longest in Kansas history.

"I can't get over how much that little girl has gone through. Sounds like Mitch doesn't have much hope in this new trial treatment." Adam sighed. He'd been trying to read, but Kelly Brown kept popping up in his mind.

Shawn sighed as well. "I hope it works. You were so sweet with her. Too bad boys can't have babies. We'd make a beautiful baby." He moved to the couch. Branny jumped down and curled up between Tundra and Shine on their blanket.

Adam turned so his back rested against Shawn. "Yeah we would. Bret and I talked adoption, but we were gone too much. Jericho is lucky, his kids have their mom when they need her. Jess is a nice lady, Chris said she wanted kids too, so it was easy. Losing Bret was horrible enough, I can't imagine losing a child. We have to do something, Shawn." Adam quickly swiped his eyes with his fingers.

Shawn wrapped his arms around Adam. He rested his chin on Adam's shoulder. "I feel the same, darlin'. We are doing what we can. She's going to have a wonderful time Monday night. We can make her smile and forget. It isn't much in the grand scale, but for a little while, she will be the happiest girl in the world.

"We will have to tell Roman to treat her really special. It was good of you to think of the VIP seats. Get em on the TV side, that way they will always be able to see her smiling." Adam added as he relaxed more against Shawn.

Shawn kissed Adam's temple. "Already thought of that. We can get them as much merch as they can carry. Title straps and all. Those twins will look adorable with the Tag Titles. Question is, do we give Kelly a Women's Championship, or a men's Title. " He asked with a grin.

"Are you serious? A men's of course. No disrespect to the gals, but that little girl is a Heavyweight Champion. Louise will get the Women's Title." Adam spoke firmly as he turned to look at Shawn.

Shawn gave a soft laugh. "I knew you'd say that and I agree. Well, I'd better make a couple of calls." Shawn stated as he pulled out his cell phone.

One good thing, the WWE always kept a block of VIP ringside seats from being sold. They were offered if a Championship was being won, so the family of the winning roster member could be there. If the seats weren't filled, then the military used them. They were also sometimes filled by loyal fans who attended every single RAW. The seats were also given to Make A Wish kids or in situations like the one now, with the Brown family.

Shawn not only got the seats, he got the best. The six seats were directly in the center of the row, They would hardly ever be off camera.

HBK also made arrangements for the box office to page himself and Adam when the Brown's arrived. They were to be given Presidential treatment. As an after thought, Shawn made one more call.

To Adam's delight, Shawn arranged for a limo to pick the Brown family up at the Ronald House. Adam sent Mitch a text message telling him everything was arranged and about the limo.

While Cal, Jim and Shawn were setting up the coach at the KOA a couple of hours later, Adam got a reply message.

" _I can't stop saying this, but I can't thank you enough. Told kids, they are so excited. Kelly even feels better. Limo is a wonderful bonus. Pls thank Shawn as well. See you Mon. Kelly won't stop smiling. All the best, Mitch B."_

When Shawn called out for Adam and the dogs, the blond took his phone. He showed Shawn the message as the dogs ran to their kennel.

Adam sat at the table under the awning. Shawn brought out Adam's art box and his own woodcarving box. After all the days events, it felt good to relax. As they had done before, Shawn rented a KOA cabin for Cal and James. It was part of their salary.

Adam had a beautiful smile on his face. Shawn couldn't help but stare at his love. Adam finally couldn't stand it. "Why are you staring at me? I know I'm sexy, but I'm not _that_ hot to look at." He arched his brow.

Shawn laughed. "You are very hot and sexy, but your smile was so beautiful, it lights your whole face. Is it because of the Brown's?" His own brow arched when Shawn finished speaking.

Adam nodded. "Something that is everyday work for us, makes someone else so happy. Mitch said she even felt better. It makes me feel good." Adam sighed softly.

"I don't mean this as a brag, because it's not, but if more people did things for others the whole world would feel better. That's what God wants. I'm glad the Brown's have faith. By the way..." Shawn paused, turned and leaned over to Adam. He tenderly cupped Adam's chin in his hand.

"I should have said this sooner, but it was kind of insane. I'm so damn proud of you, darlin'. It took a lot of courage for you to tell Mitch about the whiskey. Just always remember, _you_ saved yourself. Only _you_ could stop. I was just there to support you. You won a hard battle, remember, I say that from an expert's view." Shawn leaned over even further and gave Adam a soft, love filled kiss.

Adam moaned into the kiss. When it broke, Adam's smile returned. "I couldn't have done it without you. I love you, Shawn." He nuzzled against Shawn's hand.

Shawn pecked Adam's lips again, then he went back to his woodcarving. Adam continued to draw. The dogs romped and played. It was a lovely afternoon.

After a couple of hours, Adam cleared his throat. Shawn looked over at his boy. "Now, I want you to tell me the truth. I can't improve my skills if you tell me it's good when it's not. Okay?" Adam gave Shawn a look that said he was serious.

"Okay, darlin'." Shawn replied as he brushed a lap full of wood shavings from his lap.

Adam turned his sketchbook for Shawn to see. Shawn expected to see Adam's practice sketch of Vince and Eric; it wasn't. Shawn's eyes were wide with awe.

"Oh darlin'. I swear it looks like a photograph. No lie. It's simply perfect. You did that, from memory?" Shawn reached out, but didn't dare touch the drawing.

Adam had drawn a perfect image of Kelly Brown. It was the same smile she'd worn when she learned about going to RAW. It did look like a photograph.

"Good. I'll finish it, then frame it. I'll give it to her mom on Monday. Yeah, from memory. I will never forget her beautiful smile. I was just... told to draw it. It almost felt like someone else led my hand." Adam explained. He had a fairly good idea that Bret's angelic touch had actually drawn the picture of Kelly.

Shawn smiled. "They will like that. I'm proud of you. I wish I could do half as well." He held up the lump of wood he worked on.

If possible, Adam's smile grew even bigger and brighter. "It's Shine! It's going to be wonderful when you finish. I will put it on my shelf!" He was just as impressed with Shawn's talent as Shawn had been with his.

Both men jumped when Shawn's cell phone rang. Shawn answered when he saw who called. "Hello Mitch, is everything alright?" He put the phone on speaker so Adam could hear as well.

" _Everything is fine. I won't bug you after this, but I just had to tell you. Kelly ate four huge slices of pizza. She hasn't eaten that much at once in weeks. It's because of you. Well, have a good evening."_

Adam replied. "It's Edge, Mitch. I'm so glad she is happy. You have a good evening as well. See you on Monday."

"Good evening, Mitch. I am happy too. You can call any time, you aren't a bother. See you Monday." Shawn ended the call with a sigh.

Adam looked at his husband to be. "I just remembered, fans like that, are why we do what we do."


	36. Saturday Cookout, Monday RAW

On Friday, Shawn arranged to rent a pickup truck from the KOA. He and Adam drove to Crest Foods. The grocery store had been highly recommended by the KOA staff.

Adam pushed the cart, to the Deli Department. "We need potato salad, Cole slaw, fruit salad, and a Jello salad. French bread or dinner rolls?" He read from the list he'd made of things to get for tomorrow's barbecue.

Shawn scratched his chin. "French bread, we can crisp it up on the grill. What do you think, three pounds of each? I mean six wrestlers plus the two of us? Big appetites?"

Adam laughed. "Maybe five pounds? At least of potato and fruit salad. Heath will eat a pound of fruit alone. Okay, you order here, I'll go get the bread. It's light to carry." Shawn was strict with the no lifting rule, to Adam's chagrin.

"Okay. Besides it's only four feet to the bakery. Look at desserts too. I'll be there in a minute." Shawn winked as the deli lady came to help.

Adam ordered a dozen loaves of French bread. With a bit of a flirtatious grin to the young man behind the counter, Adam got fresh out of the oven bread. The couple got a chocolate cake, a peach cobbler and Shawn got a tray of four dozen, fresh baked chocolate chip cookies.

Next the couple picked up chips, peanuts and pretzels for when they played games. Adam also got four things of jiffy pop popcorn. Jason had loved jiffy pop since they were kids.

Adam chuckled at Shawn's expression when he put the popcorn pans in the cart. "We often ate a pan of jiffy pop for supper when we first started wrestling. It was all we could afford at times." Adam's tone held a bit of a wistful quality thinking back to the old days.

Shawn chuckled. "Our poor wrestlers meal was Cracker Jack. Marty and I always fought for the prize. If fans only knew the suffering and starvation that occurred back then."

Adam chuckled. "The boys today don't know that struggle. Now they have gyms and the performance center. I think we were better because we truly starved to wrestle. Hell, once I even paid to wrestle. I earned sixty dollars and our license to wrestle cost eighty dollars. Oh well, I wouldn't trade our way for anything." He sighed with the memory.

Shawn put a variety of canned sodas, iced tea, fruit punch, and sports drinks into the cart. "Me either, darlin'. However, I don't miss the starvation while trying to work out _and_ wrestle. It's a wonder our bodies didn't rebel." He expounded as he put in two six packs of bottled water for their private stock into the cart.

"I can't push the cart, too heavy now..." Adam paused as Shawn took over. Adam then continued. "Maybe our bodies did rebel. Your back, my neck, who knows. Anyway, to the steaks!" Adam stated happily. He loved party shopping.

Shawn grunted. "You were right, good boy for not pushing the cart, it _is_ too heavy for you. Guess we'd better pick up some extra steaks. Someone might forget to bring theirs. We can always freeze what we don't eat." He put a large family pack of very nice rib eye steaks in the cart.

They got a few types of sauces and a set of Good Ole JR's sauce, and the steak seasoning, Shawn never grilled without it. Adam got some vanilla ice cream and a big jar of hot fudge sauce. Staples like laundry soap, dryer sheets, toilet paper, body wash, shampoo and other items along with paper plates, napkins, plastic cups, paper towels and several bags of crushed ice found their way into the cart. Adam finally got a second cart for lighter things.

Shawn and Adam left the store several hundred dollars poorer, but now they were totally stocked up. Shawn had picked up four cheap, foam coolers. They iced down the ice cream, salads and meat. The weather had turned boiling hot and the ice cream would be soup by the time they got back to the KOA.

Jim had come to the coach to get a new book to read. Shawn and Adam had just returned from the store. Jim stayed and helped Shawn while Adam went with the dogs to the KOA Doggie Camp. Shawn gave Jim two steaks and a loaf of French bread for helping.

Shawn walked to the dog park after returning the truck to the office. He was sweating by the time he found Adam and the dogs.

"Whew, it sure turned hot. I wonder if we'll see one of those Oklahoma tornadoes." Shawn asked as he and Adam slowly walked back to their coach. Adam carried Branny, it was just too hot for the elder statesman of their canine family.

"I hope not. I hate storms. There is a shelter here isn't there?" Adam's voice had an edge to it as they walked up the steps of the coach.

Shawn unsnapped the leashes from the dog's collars. He took Branny from Adam and set him down. The dogs made a bee line for their water bowls.

"Yes, several in fact. We can take the dogs to this one." Shawn handed Adam the campground map that was also their receipt.

"Good. Still want to check the grill tonight?" Adam asked as he collapsed on the couch. It was cool and comfortable in the coach.

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, I do. It's just hot dogs. They won't take long. Better to test it now than screw up tomorrow. I should of thought of it sooner. Oh well." He handed Adam a sports drink and sat down in his recliner.

They turned on the TV and relaxed. The dogs laid on the cooler tiles of the kitchen floor.

Early on Saturday morning, Carl drove the coach to the Century Link Center. It was an 18,975 seat arena in the heart of Oklahoma City. A Hilton Hotel adjoined the arena property, it was where Cal and Jim were going to stay. Cal had reserved a honeymoon suite as a surprise.

It was getting quicker for Shawn, Cal and Jim to set up the coach. It only took an hour and everything was ready. The side sliders were expanded, the dog run and house were ready, the steps, awning, tables and chairs were all set up. It was the first time two of the tables and six of the chairs had been used. They had still been in their protective plastic wrap. Shawn gave every thing a good wipe down, then he pulled out the barbecue grill.

Calvin and James were off until Tuesday as they bid Shawn and Adam goodbye. It was if they couldn't get to the hotel fast enough. Adam couldn't help but be a little envious, he was quite sure Jim was in for a weekend of fucking. Adam hadn't been aware of the sigh that had escaped over his lips.

Shawn had just put the charcoal in the grill. "You alright, darlin'? That was some sigh." He wasn't sure if he should be worried or not, was it pain or something else that bothered his boy?

"I did?" Adam looked at Shawn with an arched brow.

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, you did. Are you hurting?" He still wasn't sure what it was all about.

Adam gave Shawn a rather sheepish look. "Just... well... I shouldn't feel this way, and I know it's wrong... and I don't know if it will make _you_ feel bad or not." This time he let out a conscious sigh.

Shawn went over to Adam and wrapped his arms around his boy. "You can tell me anything. I doubt if you can make me feel bad. I'll ask again, are you hurting and afraid I will call off the barbecue?" Adam had never been this difficult to read before.

Adam looked down. "No, Shawnnie Bear, I am not hurting. I'm just... a little envious of Jim and Cal. I know their gonna... do what we can't. I know, I am being childish. I certainly know our relationship is so much more than sex, but damn it. I am gonna marry the Heartbreak Kid, the sexy boy and I can't..." Adam turned away from Shawn; he felt so silly.

"My poor baby. Don't worry, it's only six weeks. Then we will be married. I think this abstinence is good for us. We get a chance to explore other aspects of our relationship. But, I feel the same. I have the G rated version of the Rated R Superstar." Shawn turned Adam around and kissed him softly.

As they kissed the dogs began to whine. It was their I see a friend sound. "Hey, Adam can't do that yet!" Jason's voice called out. He and Heath had arrived early to help with the barbecue.

Adam and Shawn broke their kiss. Both men's cheeks were lightly dusted pink. "Hey, I can kiss Shawn any time I want to." Adam retorted and stuck his tongue out at his brother from another mother.

Heath laughed and gently hugged Adam. "You tell him, bro. So how are you? Did you hear about that huge wreck in Kansas? Vince was so glad SmackDown wasn't affected."

Shawn and Adam looked at each other, then burst out in laughter. "Oh yeah, we were in it. We were stuck about six hours. It was a mess. Lucky though, no one was seriously hurt, except about a million eggs, thousands of gallons of milk, oil and tons of shredded paper." Adam exaggerated the amounts, but not by much.

"Wow, that alone would be worth having one of these." Jason nodded toward the coach. He and Heath were still considering buying one.

Adam nodded. "Yeah. I felt a bit guilty, being so comfortable and able to eat a good meal. Was even able to walk the dogs. Well, Heath, come on in. You can do my lifting while these two do whatever it is grill masters do." He opened the coach door for Heath.

Heath rolled his eyes. "Jason will explain, in detail, why you stack the coals to start them. Jay Jay, you behave now, it is not _your_ grill." Heath stuck _his_ tongue out at Jason and followed Adam inside.

Adam sat down at the kitchen table. He opened a paper bag and pulled out several one time serving bowls. Heath sat next to Adam and helped take the plastic wrappers off. Adam started telling Heath about the Brown family.

"... So, they are going to have a great time. I just hope Roman will do it." Adam finished his explanation. They had unwrapped all the bowls and were just talking.

"You guys are amazing. I hope this new treatment will help Kelly. You know Roman, he's a teddy bear with kids. Now, should I fill these?" Heath nodded to the empty serving bowls.

Adam nodded. "Bring the salads here. I can dish up too. Oh and the plastic wrap is in the third drawer down, left of the dishwasher.

Heath was amazed at the amount of food the fridge held. He thought it was small, but once opened it was deep, deeper than the average fridge. He pulled out the big containers of salads, and got the plastic wrap as well.

Adam pulled out a set of disposable, plastic serving spoons from the bag. "I know the plastic utensils are a waste, but Shawn insisted. Clean up will be easier. Heath Wallace! Stop picking the grapes out of the fruit salad!" He gently smacked Heath's fingers.

Heath pouted at Adam, but stopped picking out the grapes. "It's what I do. So, how are _you_ , really?" He wanted to be there if Adam needed him.

Adam smiled. "I'm really okay. I can put my socks on now. Almost ready for shoes. I just... want..." He quickly shut his mouth. He didn't want to give any fuel for a teasing.

Heath nodded." Hot sex? Adam, I wouldn't make fun of that. I'd be miserable in your shoes. It won't be long now."

Adam gave a grateful smile. "Just put it all in the fridge. Now, we need to get the bread sliced, buttered and wrapped. Say, where is your meat for the grill?"

"In a cooler. Jay will take care of it. Oh, the others are here." Heath exclaimed as he put the bread on the table.

There was a bit of chaos as Shawn brought Dean, Roman, Seth and Hunter in to show them coach. Everyone was friendly and were proud for Adam and Shawn. After things settled, Seth stayed to help Adam and Heath. The others had gone back outside to visit. It wasn't quite as hot as it had been.

After a bit, Roman returned. He sat down at the table. He picked up a butter knife and began to help butter the bread. "Adam, I just want to assure you, I will show Kelly a great time. Okay... um... that sounded creepy. You know what I mean though. Shawn said you did a drawing of her. Could you show me?" Roman spoke with a soft smile that Adam had never seen before.

Adam returned the smile. "I'm glad, Roman. I knew you would. Yes, I'll show you the drawing when this is done and hands are washed. I don't want to get butter grease on it. Oh Roman, she is so sweet. It breaks my heart. Shawn and I are going to see her in the hospital Tuesday evening, after she gets settled." Adam told Roman, Seth and Heath the latest plan he and Shawn had made.

"Could I go with you? Dean has to stay for TV, but I have nothing planned. He won't mind if I go. Feel free to say no, I don't want to step on your toes." Roman buttered bread rapidly as Adam sliced it. Heath stacked it and Seth wrapped it in foil packets for the grill.

"Of course you can go. Can you drive? Save us an Uber or rental? That's the only draw back to the coach, no car. I'm going to get my bike next time we go to Asheville." Adam really missed riding his mountain bike, and it would be good exercise.

"My great pleasure, Adam. I owe you so much. I feel honored to help Kelly. Oh, um... Heath, Seth, could you give us five minutes please?" Roman asked the two younger men with a smile.

"Sure. I need to go get all the steaks, you can help me Seth. Just knock on the window if you need anything." Heath kissed Adam's cheek and gave Roman's shoulder a pat. Seth smiled with a nod and followed Heath out of the coach.

Adam looked at Roman. "You aren't going to say sorry again, are you? If so, I am gonna plug my ears." Adam teased.

Roman gave a small chuckle. He then turned serious. "This is something only Dean knows. I ask you to respect that, don't even tell Shawn, please?" He looked at Adam with tear filled eyes. Roman looked sadder than Adam had ever seen. He knew then, this had nothing to do with spear Roman had hit him with.

Adam bit his lip. Was it okay to keep secrets from Shawn? He decided, yes, it was no different than a lawyer or Priest. A friend's request for privacy was just as important.

"Count on me, Roman. I swear, my mouth is sealed." Adam assured the Islander.

Roman nodded. "See, before I realized I was really gay, I had a girlfriend. Well, we had a baby girl, Joanne. Oh Adam, she was so beautiful. She could have been a beauty queen. Raven black hair, caramel skin tone, but, she had the clearest blue eyes. She had the sweetest temperament. Well, even though we had broken up before Joanne was born, Galina let me be her father." Roman paused and took a deep breath to calm his trembling hands.

When Roman steadied himself he continued. "When Joanne was four, she began to lose a lot of weight, rapidly. She got several nosebleeds and her general development slowed down. Adam... she... she... died... of Juvenile Leukemia within six months of being diagnosed. Nothing helped her. I watched my beautiful princess fade away. You must have some kind of idea how it feels. Adam, I held my little girl as the life left her... body..." Roman finally let the held in tears flow. Tears fell from Adam's hazel eyes at an equal rate.

Roman wiped has eyes and blew his nose on a paper towel. He took a deep breath and reached for his wallet. He pulled out a folded bit of paper. "Dean and I wanted to give you this, personally. Not as a brag, far from it. I'm doing it in person, because I want to do it anonymously. I know, as the head of the Foundation, you can do it. This check is made out to you. Cash it, then give it to the Foundation. Please? I only wish it were more." Roman held out the folded check. His eyes were filled with deep concern.

Adam took the check. "I will be glad to do that Roman. But, why don't you want your princess' name on the In Memory Of page on the Foundation web site?" He looked at Roman in return, his brow arched in question.

"Fair question. I _know_ how the dirt sheets can be, so do you. I don't care if my name gets smeared, but I won't do that to Joanne or Dean. I won't do it to Galina either, she is happily married with four step-children. I'll know in my heart, my princess is helping children like Kelly. Thank you, for doing this my way. Keeping it secret, and for creating the Foundation. You are a good man, Adam. Bret is smiling down on you, just like Princess Joanne smiles on me. I'll send Heath back in... I need... Dean."

Roman stood. He bent down and kissed Adam's damp cheek. Adam grabbed Roman's wrist. "I am so sorry Roman, so very sorry. Thank _you_ for telling me. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to who understands. Um... better go wash your face first." Adam gave Roman a smile and a nod toward the bathroom.

Adam had a sudden thought. "Wait. Roman, are you sure, about Kelly? It won't be... to much for you?"

Roman stopped at the bathroom door. "I'll be alright. Joanne would be hurt if I didn't help make Kelly smile." He went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Adam swore he heard heart wracking sobs, then the running water. He took Roman's absence to look at the check. Adam's eyes popped even more than that famously shocked fan at Mania when Mark's streak was ended by Brock. Adam forgot how to breathe. The check was for five hundred thousand dollars. Adam could not believe it.

Roman came out of the bathroom. All evidence of his earlier tears were gone. He'd been a tad nosy and found a bottle of eye drops in the medicine cabinet. They really _did_ remove redness.

Roman stopped, Adam looked to be... frozen. "Adam? Are you alright?" He shook the older blond very gently.

Adam finally blinked. "Oh... Roman... This is... so generous... but... can you afford it? I mean, you haven't had the years to save..." He looked at the Big Dog.

Roman nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah, it's our Mania pay. Dean gave half. Besides, we are really careful. We never spend money just to spend it. We felt it was worth a bit of sacrifice. Don't worry, we're okay. Now, I'd better get, Shawn and Dean will start to wonder. I'm just … oh, wait the picture. They will just have to wonder." He laughed a bit to lighten the mood.

"No, you go. I'll bring it out in a minute." Adam assured Roman with a smile. Roman nodded and went to join the others outside.

Adam went to the bedroom. He put the check in his jewelry box, in a hidden drawer. Adam closed the drawer and got his sketchbook. When he got back to the kitchen, Heath was finishing up with the bread. Several containers of meat were by the kitchen sink.

Adam spoke to Heath. "I'll be right back. We got so involved in talking about Kelly, I forgot to show him the drawing." He gave the planned excuse.

"Okay. Shawn said the grill is nearly ready. Just stay outside. I have things in hand. Seth is going to help me. Go, be a good host." Heath was insistent. Adam went with a kiss of thanks to Heath's cheek.

Hunter and Shawn chatted by the grill. They were indeed better at being friends than husbands. Jason, Dean and Roman sat at one of the tables and also talked. Seth had played a round of fetch with Tundra, but now went in to help Heath as promised.

Adam sat in his usual chair. Shawn had fixed the cushions to fit his lower back. Roman sat across from Adam. "Here is the picture, just... I'm not a real portrait artist. Shawn said it's good, but he might be biased. He opened his sketchbook to his drawing of Kelly.

Dean and Jason got up to look over Roman's shoulder. "She is adorable. Adam, this is incredible. It looks like a picture." Roman spoke in a quiet tone. He fought hard not to think of his little princess.

Dean laid a hand on Roman's shoulder. He knew what was on Roman's mind. "She's cute. Roman is right, Adam. You are a fantastic artist." He gave Adam a knowing smile.

Hunter came over to see the drawing. "Shawn was right, you _are_ a wonderful artist. That reminds me. Let Carrano know what titles you want, he will have them ready, plates engraved. I can't wait to meet her." He wore the same soft smile the others wore.

Shawn beamed proudly. "See darlin', I told you the picture was fantastic. Okay, let's get to cookin'!" He clapped his hands in anticipation.

By the late afternoon, the complexion of the salads, bread, meat and desserts had changed. There was hardly anything left. Everyone was stuffed full and content.

"We ate five pounds of potato salad. Never thought the container would be licked clean. Anyone want anything?" Adam asked as good host should.

Everyone groaned and rubbed their tight bellies, no one wanted anything more to eat. Hunter and Roman had even loosened their belts. The talk was about work, but it was mostly backstage banter. The younger men loved to listen to the vets, they paid attention and learned. They knew the key to being on top, was to never stop learning.

Hunter, Dean, Roman and Seth started a poker game, while Adam, Shawn, Jason and Heath played a game of Yahtzee. The dogs happily chewed on the bones of the steaks some had brought. Adam didn't allow it often, but beef bone marrow was good for them, and he kept a careful eye on them.

The last thing the couples did was to curl up in the living room and watch the latest NXT Takeover pay-per-view, from the week before. One thing, they may have been or were all at the top of the wrestling business, they were all fans first. That never stopped, and they enjoyed watching the new up and coming talent.

"Hunter, you have done a fantastic job with NXT. We're going to have some fierce competition. I think the days of long running championships and being at the top are numbered. That's not really a bad thing." Adam noted thoughtfully as he sat on the floor. His body rested between Shawn's legs as his fiancé sat in his recliner.

Hunter nodded. "I agree, to a point. However, there will always be a handful of guys, who will be at the top for a while, like you and Shawn, or Cena and Jericho. It's the competition for those spots that will create great matches. I love Vince, and none of us would be here without him. However, if he just lets me lead NXT my way, the future of the business will be safe. He _is_ a bit stuck in the old ways." There was a tinge of frustration to Hunter's voice.

No one argued with Hunter's point. Shawn finally spoke up. "Vince is never going to change. He loves what you're doing, he isn't gonna stop you. Everything you said is true, and I want you to know, I support you, as do a lot of guys in creative and management. You're doing so well. I've said for years, you and Adam have the best minds in the business, both in and out of the ring. You know me Hunter, I don't say that lightly." He spoke firmly, his hands on Adam's shoulders.

Hunter and Adam both looked sheepish as the others wholeheartedly agreed with HBK. There was nothing more that could be said. It was time for the party to break up. Jason and Heath stayed to help clean up and they made quick work of it. Shawn even allowed Adam to help, just a little. It made Adam feel useful for the first time in weeks.

On Sunday, after Shawn's Bible Study, he and Adam spent a lazy day, not something they often did. They lay curled up on the couch and watched a marathon of James Bond movies. Even the dogs barely moved. It had grow extremely hot again, too hot to sit outside. They even called for a pizza to be delivered. It was a wonderful day.

On Monday, Adam and Shawn were dressed and at the arena by nine in the morning. Hunter greeted them and gave Shawn and Adam their red folders. Adam told Hunter what titles they had decided to give the Brown family later. Hunter assured him it would be done.

"Also, I'll have bags of merch for them from their favorites. I've even got one of my Mania crowns for Billy. Should I give him a sledgehammer too?" Hunter asked with a bit of pride. It was nice to still be a fan favorite.

Shawn laughed and Adam slapped his forehead. Shawn laid a hand on his former husbands shoulder. "No, I do not think that would be a good idea. Not with six year old, very precocious twins. The crown is good though. I'm putting you in charge of Roman, Enzo and Cass. I'll text you when we go to meet the Brown's. Now, we've got promos to cut. Thanks for everything." Shawn took Adam by the hand.

"Okay. Don't worry, Shawn. I won't let you down. Oh Adam, I'll put that in the office if you want." Hunter pointed at the framed picture in Adam's hand. It was the 8 x 10 drawing of Kelly. Adam had found a frame in the bottom of one his "junk" boxes, but the plain silver frame, set the picture off perfectly.

"Thanks, Hunter. I just found this frame this morning. Could you ask one of the girls to wrap it, please?" Adam asked as he gave the picture to Hunter as Shawn led him away. They were running late for promo taping.

Adam and Shawn were so busy, they both jumped when Shawn's cell phone text alert buzzed. The couple were in catering having a late lunch or early supper. Luckily, they had just finished their meal.

Shawn sent two texts, one to Hunter the other to the Box Office. He told the Box Office to tell the Brown's they were on the way.

Adam suddenly remembered his talk with Roman on Saturday. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you. Roman is driving us to the hospital tomorrow. He wanted to go with us."

"Oh, that's fine. He has really taken an interest. Never knew he liked kids so much. Now, darlin', smile. Remember, we want Kelly to have the night of her life." Shawn stopped just outside the door, behind which the Brown's waited.

Adam grinned. "Damn right we will. Look what I found for Mitch." Adam pulled out a pair of sunglasses. They were the kind Bret always handed to a fan, usually a lucky child.

"He will flip! Okay, here we go." Shawn stated as he pushed the door open.

All four Brown children screamed at once. They hugged Adam and Shawn. Adam so wanted to pick Kelly up, but he just couldn't. He was pleased when Shawn did. Adam briefly explained he couldn't when Elijah held his arms up for Adam to pick him up.

Mitch picked his son up. "Edge has four bad ouchies on his back. It would hurt him to pick up a big boy like you."

"I sowwy, Edge. Bad ouchies." Elijah patted Adam's face as the blond bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"Now, remember what momma told you. Behave, mind Edge and HBK or we go home." Louise spoke firmly, mostly to her twin boys. She had that, 'I mean it' look that only a mother could have.

Adam almost said 'yes ma'am' along with the Brown children. With Billy in the lead, next to Adam, the family were on their way to the night of their lives.

Hunter had arranged for Shawn and Adam to bring the Brown family to a private room, next to his office at the arena. It was better and easier, and less chaotic for Kelly.

Adam stopped at the closed door. "You'd better knock, Miss Kelly, make sure we have the right room."

Shawn set Kelly down. The frail girl boldly knocked on the door. Kelly didn't have timid bone in her worn out little body.

Kelly screamed with joy when Roman opened the door. Roman lifted her into his muscular arms. He was gentle, like Kelly was the most delicate and rarest of butterflies.

Elijah and Tim stared up at Big Cass. Enzo Amore bent down to the twins. "Whatta we have here? A coupla twinkies, coupla twinkies?" Enzo spoke in his overly exaggerated, heavily accented ring voice. The twins laughed. Enzo tousled their hair playfully.

Tim squealed and Elijah whooped when Cass lifted the twins up to set one on each shoulder.

Billy and Triple H shook hands and talked like adults. Hunter happily answered all of the boys questions.

Adam went over to Mitch. He and Louise just watched their happy children with smiles on their care worn faces. "I have something for you, Mitch..." Adam paused and pulled out the pair of sunglasses. "These are from Bret's personal collection." He handed them to the man.

Mitch took the pink sunglasses with reverence. "Oh Adam, I will treasure them. I'm going to have them framed. I know the answer, but are you sure? They aren't the last pair are they?" His brow arched.

Adam smiled. "Since you know, I won't answer. No, I wouldn't have given you the last pair. I still have them, I promise. Louise, I didn't forget you..." Adam got the now wrapped drawing when Hunter pointed it out. Adam picked it up and handed it to Louise.

Louise carefully opened the silver foil wrapped picture. She let out a loud gasp. "Oh Adam, how? It's... like a picture..." She looked closer and saw Adam's tiny signature at the bottom. "You did this? You... did... this?" Louise had tears in her pretty eyes.

Adam looked down, his cheeks dusted with pink. "Yeah. I'm glad you like it. It was my pleasure and my honor. It was easy to draw such a sweet subject."

Louise stood on tip toe and kissed Adam's cheek. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Thank you. It means so much to me."

Adam didn't have time to reply, the squeals of their children drew their parents attention. The children had just received huge bags from each of their chosen Superstars. As shirts, caps, arm bands and other things were admired, Mark Carrano and his two assistants entered the room.

Words couldn't express the excitement as each child was give a real title belt. They weren't the replicas the fans could buy. These were the actual ones given to wrestlers when they won a Championship.

Bill got the Intercontinental Title. Elijah and Tim each got a tag team title, and Kelly, much to her delight got the WWE title. The belts were too heavy for the smaller kids, so their Superstars helped them hold their titles while pictures were snapped. Bill wore his title over his shoulder with pride.

Shawn then presented Mitch with the Big Gold Title of the World Heavyweight Championship. Adam gave Louise the new Women's Championship. Both parents were speechless, they had thought tonight was just for the kids.

Hunter handed bags to Mitch and Louise. "You two have to be decked out too!"

The parents bags were also filled with merch from HBK, Edge and Triple H. It was all Mitch and Louise could do not to squeal with delight as their children had done.

Kelly and Roman were inseparable. He held her in his arms the entire time. They talked about what their favorite things were, from food to colors.

Enzo, Cass, Roman, Hunter, Shawn and Adam signed each of the titles with a sliver pen. Carrano finally had to break it up. It was an hour and half before RAW would begin.

"Okay, sorry, but these guys have to get ready for the show. You can leave everything in here. We will bring you back after the show. Wait in your seats and we will come get you. Oh and remember, you get to keep your chairs as well. Come on, I will escort you to your seats." Mark Carrano took over the care of the Brown family.

"Win for me Roman!" Kelly kissed Roman's cheek as he moved to put her down.

"I will Princess." Roman fought hard to keep the emotion from his voices and the tears from his eyes.

Kelly beamed. "I'm Roman's Princess, I'm Roman's Princess." She sang the words as the family left the room.

Roman and Adam exchanged a look that went unnoticed by the others. Both men were on the verge of tears as they all left the room.

When the Brown's got to their VIP ringside seats, they found even more surprises. On each seat was a large drawstring bag with the WWE logo emblazoned on it.

Inside the bags, they found that year's autograph book, a WWE snapback cap, a WWE VIP water bottle and an autographed picture of their Superstar.

While the kids were excited, they were quiet, but only because their mouths were filled with hot dogs, popcorn or cotton candy. They also had bottles of water to drink. Shawn and Adam decided the family would be spoiled the entire evening, with as much to eat and drink as they wanted. The Brown's even had a runner who would go fetch whatever someone wanted, or clear the way for anyone who needed to the use the restroom. It was true VIP treatment.

When Shawn made his entrance into the arena, he made sure to slap hands of the family as did Adam.

When Enzo and Big Cass came out for their match, they made sure to wave to Tim and Elijah. After they won their match, Enzo and Cass high fived the twins. On commentary, Edge mentioned their special VIP guests.

Edge was once again in the center of the ring. He'd been given a five minute spot to promote The Hart Foundation. He did not point out Kelly, but He spoke of Juvenile Leukemia as one of the things he hoped would one day be cured. He gave the family a nod as he left the ring.

Roman came down down through the crowd for his match with Kevin Owens. Roman high fived Kelly and said he would win for her, as he quickly passed the Brown family before he jumped over the "wall".

Adam looked over at the Brown's. He saw they were being crowded by rowdy fans. The rowdy fans saw the family was getting a lot of attention from the Superstars. They thought if they crowded in, they too would get attention. Some of the fans were a bit drunk. Adam saw that little Elijah was very upset. Mitch and Louise looked highly stressed, just what he and Shawn had not wanted.

Adam switched his headset so he could talk to Vince at the Gorilla. He briefly explained what was going on. In a matter of seconds a group of WWE security surrounded the Brown family from the rear and sides. Vince thought it better to send their own security team in, they could handle rowdy fans better than the part time arena security.

A while later, Adm looked over at the Brown's. Mitch caught his eye and gave Adam a very grateful thumbs up. Edge went back to his match commentary banter with Shawn.

If you listened to their commentary, you would have thought HBK and Edge hated each other. Sometimes Michael Cole had a hard time not laughing at Edge and HBK's antics. The fans loved it.

Roman had a hard fought match with Kevin Owens, but the Superman Punch, Spear combination secured Roman's win. While there were still a lot of boos, there were a lot of cheers. No one cheered louder or clapped harder than Kelly Brown. Roman gave her a hug when left the ring. Kelly hugged back, not caring one bit Roman was laced with sweat.

Mark Carrano, himself went to bring the family backstage. He also arranged for the Brown's chairs to be wrapped and brought to the limo. The Brown children were tired but still excited. Kelly was especially excited because Roman had promised to come say goodbye.

Tim looked at his sister as they sat on the floor and played. They used their action figures to recreate some of what they had seen during RAW. Tim sighed. "Mommy, Kelly's noses is bweeding." He knew it wasn't good, but he didn't understand why it happened so often.

Louise picked Kelly up and grabbed one of the old cloth diapers out her bag. She held it up to Kelly's nose. "Mitch, we'd better leave." She looked at her husband with side eyes.

Kelly pushed the rag away so she could talk. "No! I wanna see Roman, Edge and Shawn Michaels. Please, momma, please!" Kelly begged with tear filled eyes. She didn't cry from pain, she cried out of fear of not seeing her new friends again.

Mark Carrano had hurried out of the room when Kelly's nosebleed had started. Now he returned with Adam, Shawn and a very fresh out of the shower Roman Reigns. Roman went right to Kelly.

"I'm sorry, Princess Kelly. I wanted to take a shower first so I didn't smell like a dirty old bear. Come here, baby." Roman gently lifted Kelly up in his arms. He held her so that her body was laying in his arms. Her head rested in the crook of his arm. Kelly still held the rag to her nose.

Shawn got down on the floor and distracted the boys by playing wrestling with them and their figures. Adam went to Mitch and put a friendly arm around the man's shoulders. Adam felt the tremble in Mitch's body. It tore at Adam's heart.

The door opened again, Dean came into the room. He looked at Roman. He could see the pain in his lover's eyes. Dean gave Roman a nod and a smile. Dean's look said _I'm here, baby._ Roman's return look said _thank you_.

Hunter also came into the room. Two assistants followed him. Each assistant carried Money in the Bank cases, still wrapped in their protective plastic wrappers. The two assistants put the boxes on the table and unwrapped them. When they finished they left the room.

Hunter spoke to Mitch. "You can put your things in them. They hold a lot more than you think. I had all your belts wrapped, boxed and sent to the limo with your chairs." He could see the strain on Mitch's face.

"I can't seem to stop saying thank you. That traffic accident stop was the best thing that ever happened to us. Edge... Adam, thank you for not mentioning Kelly during your promo. I don't want anyone teasing Bill at school. You got special treatment cause your sister is sick. You know what I mean." Mitch cast Adam a grateful look.

Adam smiled. "I didn't want you to think I was using Kelly. We truly wanted you to have a wonderful time." He tightened his grip on Mitch's shoulder.

"I'm so grateful. Thanks too, for getting rid of those drunks. I just..." Mitch was cut off by Adam.

"You said enough. I'm glad you had a good time." Adam gave Mitch a very brotherly kiss on the cheek.

Roman lifted the rag from Kelly's nose. "All better, Princess. Let's go wash that pretty face of yours." He carried Kelly over to the counter. He set her down, opened a bottle of water and with a clean cloth from Louise, began to wash Kelly's face.

Louise smiled as Roman gently worked. "You look like you've done this before. Thank you, she behaves for you. Don't you, my little monkey." Louise gave her daughter's knee a pat.

Kelly and Roman giggled. "Well, in our line of work, you learn these kinds of things. Now, clean as a whistle. Dean did you get it?" Roman looked over at his beloved boy.

Dean nodded. "Here you go, sweetheart." Dean placed a small teddy bear, that was dressed to look like Roman, into Kelly's hands.

Kelly hugged the bear tightly. "He even has your hair. Thank you, Dean." She held her arms out to Dean.

Dean hesitated for a moment, usually kids were afraid of him. He hugged Kelly close. Dean's heart immediately melted, his eyes filled with tears. Roman's heart also melted as his love for Dean grew even deeper.

"Glad you like it, honey. I hope he makes you smile. You are our little princess." Dean Ambrose had totally fallen, hook, line and sinker for Kelly Brown.

"Mommy, can Roman Bear go to the hospital with me?" Kelly asked as she hugged the bear tightly.

"Of course, baby." Louise gave Kelly a soft smile, then turned to her boys. "Boys, it's time to pack your new boxes from Triple H. Shawn, you're a good soul." Louise gave Shawn a tired smile as the man got to his feet with a grunt, after playing with the boys.

The boys chatted with excitement as they packed their Money in the Bank boxes. All their Superstar merch fit, after mom's help by rolling the shirts instead of folding them.

When everyone was packed up, Adam, Shawn, Hunter, Roman and Dean walked the Brown family out to the limo that waited at the back door of the arena.

No one mentioned going to see Kelly at the hospital. They didn't want to disappoint her just in case visitors weren't allowed. Often visitors weren't welcome on the children's ward, famous or not. At least not with out a lot of red tape and trouble.

Last hugs and kisses were exchanged as well as many heartfelt thank yous. The WWE men waved as the Brown family drove away. Roman held tight to Dean's hand.

"Now, I understand." Dean whispered with tear filled eyes. He'd always felt bad about Roman's daughter, but until now, he hadn't really understood.

Roman kissed his boy. "I'm glad, because I am gonna lose it in about a minute. Get me outta here, now, please." Roman whispered in return.

Dean took Roman's hand and started to walk away. "Roman, we'll go to the hospital around six. Come pick us up at five-thirty, please." Adam called out to the retreating couple.

Roman turned to look at Adam. "Sure. Gotta go, see you then." Roman turned back to Dean. They hurried off toward the Hilton.

Adam could tell that Roman was about to lose it. He found himself asking the Lord to calm Roman's heart and for Dean to be a strong comfort to him. Adam jumped when he felt arms snake around his waist. He calmed when Shawn's scent filled his nostrils.

"Darlin', you were a million miles away. Has all this made you think of losing Bret?" Shawn asked softly. He kissed Adam's cheek.

Adam leaned back against Shawn. "A bit, then I feel guilty. But, I know you understand and aren't jealous. It's all so... emotional. I just want that sweet little girl to get better." Adam sighed deeply and clung to Shawn's love.

Shawn took Adam's hand in his. They started across the parking lot towards their coach. "It would never occur to me to be jealous. I'd have been worried if you hadn't thought of him. All we can do for Kelly is pray." Shawn let out a sigh of his own.

When they got back to their home, the couple put their dogs out in the run. Shawn went in and got their food ready while Adam sat outside to watch his dogs run and play.

Adam couldn't get his mind off the sadness in Roman's eyes. It must have been a bit how he, himself looked during Bret's funeral. No wonder everyone had felt so sorry for him. The one thing that gave Adam comfort was that Dean was there and could give Roman the support no one else could, just like Shawn did for him. That revelation made his love for Shawn grow even deeper.

Shawn came out and sat down next to Adam. He had a piece of paper in his hand. "Little Rock, Memphis, Nashville, Atlanta then home to Asheville for a certain event." He read from the paper the four Monday Night RAW cities that were on the next loop. Hunter had given Shawn the schedule earlier that day.

Adam grinned. "Five weeks. I only have to wait five weeks! Wait... five weeks! Ah! I have so much to do! I need something to wear! I've got to order a cake! Make sure Jay and Heath are off!" He began to make frantic notes on an app on his cell phone.

Shawn laughed. "Calm down. Jay and Heath are off. Just order the cake on line tomorrow and we can shop in Nashville. My favorite store is there. Come on, I am tired." Shawn stood up. He helped Adam to stand. Together they took the dogs inside.

Shawn locked the coach down while Adam took a shower. Shawn showered after Adam. While he waited for Shawn, Adam did his evening exercises. When Shawn joined him, they did their nighttime DDP yoga routine. Adam was getting better and stronger. He could now put his socks on without a drop of sweat or a bit of strain to his back or hips.

Shawn and Adam fell into their bed, mentally and physically drained. They held hands as Shawn prayed for Kelly and the Brown family. Adam added his own silent prayer for Roman.

Tuesday, while Adam looked at wedding cakes at his favorite bakery in Asheville, Shawn did his own work. Shawn made their next KOA reservations for the mid-south loop. It was so much cheaper and easier with the coach.

Because he rented a premium hook up site for the coach, Shawn got a great discount on the cabins he rented for Calvin and James. The hardest part was the huge amount of money it took fill the fuel tanks. Shawn felt better when Adam pointed out it was still cheaper than a two nights stay in a first class hotel and car rental.

At five-thirty, Roman pulled up in his and Dean's rental car. Adam thought Roman looked a lot better. Like he was more mentally prepared. Traffic was a lot heavier than Adam had guessed it would be. He was glad he hadn't told the Brown's they were coming.

It was six-thirty by the time the three men arrived. Roman had brought his newest action figure, that had just been released. He'd autographed the package for Kelly. Shawn and Adam had brought a huge bag full of coloring books and the biggest box of Crayons they could find.

The trio stopped at the front desk and asked if they could visit Kelly Brown in the Children's Cancer Ward. The clerk checked. The parents didn't have any visitor restrictions, so she gave them each a pass that read: VISITOR. She told them Kelly Brown was in room 225.

When Roman, Adam and Shawn got to the Children's Ward, they were struck by one thing; the silence. Even the play area by the nurse's station was empty. They also didn't see any nurses, so Shawn took the lead down the hall that would lead to Kelly's room.

They saw the Brown boys first. The were sitting on the floor in the corner of the hallway. They were playing quietly with their WWE action figures.

Just as they started to open the door of Kelly's room, Mitch opened it. His face was tear stained, his skin abnormally pale. When Mitch saw the three WWE Superstars, he nearly cracked in half.

When Mitch spoke, it sounded more like a robot, than a man. "You're... too... late... she's... gone."


	37. The Next Chapter

_**A/N:** Hope you are enjoying the story thus far. In this chapter, there is a lot of talk about the Christian Religion. If it disturbs you, I am sorry, but for the content of the story and chapter, it is important. Thank you, and I hope you continue to enjoy the saga of Adam's Heart. Have a great day, Lady Dragonsblood. Oh and please, don't forget to review! Thank you! _

Shawn managed to catch Mitch as the torn man's legs went out from under him. Everyone was startled when Roman let out a roar, much like he did in the ring.

Roman turned and ran down the hallway. He vanished from sight as he rounded the corner. Adam hoped Roman would be alright, but for now, he was needed here. Louise came out of the room like a zombie.

Adam wrapped his arm around her waist. He and Shawn led the distraught parents to the quiet waiting room area.

Billy looked at his parents as they passed by. Tim and Elijah looked at their older brother. The six year old twins looked frightened. Billy pulled his brothers up close against him, one on each side.

"It's just us now guys. We have to take care of mom and dad. You're gonna have to grow up and be big boys. No more fights or arguments, at least for a while. Can you do that for me? For mom and dad?" Bill spoke with firm but love filled voice. He'd known his sister was going to die, Bill wasn't stupid.

Elijah looked up at Billy. "Is Kelly in heben now? No more nose bweeds?" His eyes were full of question.

Bill nodded. "Yeah, she is. No, no more nose bleeds. She is a beautiful angel now. Remember what the Sunday school teacher said? Kelly will always be with us, in our hearts of remembrance. Kelly is with Grammy and Grampy now. They will look after her, and so will Jesus." Bill hoped his younger brothers understood.

"You brother is right, boys. Kelly walks in God's light. No more pain, no more suffering. Bill, your folks need you. Are you ready? You're going to have to be the strong one now, for a while." Shawn smiled. He held his hands out to the twins.

Tim took Shawn's hand and Bill carried Elijah. Shawn took them to a private waiting room. The nurses had prepared the room while Bill had spoken to his brothers.

When Shawn and three boys entered the room, the twins ran to their mother, who held her arms out for her youngest. Mother and sons clung to each other.

Bill sat next to his dad. "We know, dad. I told the twins, she is in heaven. Kelly is an angel now, and that she is with Grammy and Grampy."

Mitch looked at his eldest. "You knew? But, we never... we just didn't know how. How do you tell... that your sister is dying." He buried his face in his hands.

"Dad, I'm... not... I looked up severe nosebleeds on-line. All her trips to the hospitals, all the treatments. I finally figured out she had Juvenile Leukemia. It's okay, dad. You only meant to protect us. Did... did... was she in pain?" Bill asked with tear filled eyes. He wanted to be strong, but it was hard.

Mitch looked at his son. "No, son, she wasn't in any pain. She just... went to sleep. Her little body just couldn't take any more. The doctor's did all they could. They also said the trial would have been to much for her. She'd had enough. She loved you boys. You were such a great older brother." Mitch hugged his boy close.

Shawn and Adam stood off to the side. They felt like intruders, but, they hated to just leave. Shawn looked at Adam.

"I'd better go find Roman. Make sure he is alright. I'd call Dean, but he has a huge spot tonight, and he is in the final segment match." Shawn looked at his watch, the SmackDown taping had only just started.

Adam shook his head. " _I'll_ find Roman. You will be more useful here. I can share the feeling of loss with him. I love you, Shawn." He gave Shawn a thin lipped smile.

"I love you, Adam. Alright, just let me know if you need me." Shawn gave Adam a small, but love filled kiss. He watched as Adam left the room to find their friend.

When Adam got back to the hallway he noticed it was still quiet and a guard stood at Kelly's door. Adam stopped and spoke to the man.

"I'm with the Brown family. Have you seen a tall man? Dressed in a black shirt and black trousers? Long black hair? Big guy?" Adam looked at the man with hope.

"I assume you mean Roman Reigns? All I know is, I heard someone remark that Roman Reigns was outside. There's a green space at the side of the building, lots of benches. It's hidden behind some bushes. Maybe he went there, it's a peaceful place." The guard spoke with a shrug, but he gave Adam a bit of a smile.

With a nod and thanks, Adam left. He hoped Roman would be at the little park. This must have brought Roman back to so many painful memories.

Adam went to where they had entered the hospital. Once outside, he went around to the side of the building. There was a green area surrounded by bushes, as the guard had described. Adam spotted a small, narrow break in the bushes with a well worn path.

Adam went down the path and through the opening. If Adam hadn't been so relieved to see Roman, he would noticed how pretty the little space was. Six benches surrounded a small fountain. The air was filled with the scent of flowers. The place was a haven for people in, or visiting the hospital.

Roman sat on bench, his face buried in his hands. Adam could see the wrestler's shoulders quake as he sobbed. Adam quietly sat on the bench and put a hand on Roman's back.

"Why... why..." Roman sobbed. It was all he could do not to just get up and destroy everything in sight.

Adam sighed. "Her little body was just worn out. Mitch said the doctor's did all they could. Her body didn't want to suffer through yet another treatment, only to fail. She simply... went to sleep. She isn't sick or hurting any more. She's a precious angel with your Joanne." He spoke with heartfelt honesty.

"Who is Joanne?" Shawn asked as he sat down on the bench on the other side of Roman.

Adam bit his lip. He had no idea Shawn was there. He looked at Roman who still held his head in his hands.

"Um... what are you doing here? I thought you were helping the Brown's." Adam looked at Shawn with an unreadable expression.

Shawn sighed. "The doctors came in to talk to them, the head doctor asked me to leave. Louise asked me to find Roman, they were all worried about him. I'm sorry, I should have made my presence known, but I didn't want to interrupt your beautiful words, darlin'." Shawn looked at his fiancé with an apologetic look.

Roman whimpered. "Just... tell him... I... trust Shawn. Oh Adam... do... you.. Joanne... my precious... princess."

Adam rubbed Roman's back as the man sobbed out his words. "Shawn, you can not tell anyone what I am about to say..." He looked at his lover in earnest. His eyes glittered with seriousness.

"You know I won't. Don't tell me if you don't want to. I'll understand." Shawn put his hand on Adam's arm as he spoke.

Roman finally looked up. He looked like he'd been crying for a week, not an hour. "No... I want you... to know. Not right... not right..." His head went back into his hands as fresh tears rained down his cheeks.

Adam spoke. "Roman told me this on Saturday, and he felt bad about asking me to keep it from you. After I tell you, I hope you will understand why..." Adam went on to tell Shawn exactly what Roman had told him. Roman sobbed harder at some points, less at others.

"... So, Roman doesn't want Joanne or Galina's name in the dirt sheets. You know how they are. Roman, may I mention the other?" Adam asked twenty minutes later as he finished.

Roman nodded. "Yeah, he needs to know. Again, I shouldn't have asked you to keep secrets from Shawn." Roman finally sat up. He wiped his face with his handkerchief. He simply had no more tears left the shed.

Adam went on to tell Shawn about the check from Roman and Dean, and that he'd hidden it in his jewelery box in the secret drawer. "...I'm going to cash it, and not say who or where it came from when I put it in the Foundation account. It was a wonderful thing for him and Dean to do. So, now that you know, please forget." He looked at Shawn with anxious eyes.

Shawn looked at Roman, he placed his hand on the grieving man's knee. "I'm sure you were a great dad. I can't even begin to imagine how you feel. Roman, you understand what that family is going through. You can help them better than Adam or I ever could. You don't have to tell them why, but your words _will_ help them. I know what Adam said is right. There are two sweet, beautiful, happy angels in Heaven. They are no longer suffering, no longer weak and tired. They are now able to run and play among the Heavenly streets. I don't know why God lets things happen, but I do know, He has taken Joanne and Kelly into His magnificent glory, to live for ever in the His Kingdom and in our hearts. I also know, that when you need her, Joanne will be there. I have absolutely no doubt, Bret drove the car that day when the brakes failed and we went off the road." Shawn's words came from his faith filled heart. He wanted Roman to help the Brown's like no one else could.

Adam nodded in agreement. "Shawn is right. Bret saved our lives. Our loved ones never truly leave us. Shawn and I were led to the Brown's. You were brought in for a reason as well. I think now, we met them was to bring you to them, so you could help them." He shrugged as he looked at Roman.

Shawn smiled with pride. He'd watched Adam's faith grow stronger and stronger. "Adam, that's... I am quite sure you're right. Like I said, you don't have to mention your Princess, but you can help them. Ready to go back in?" He looked at Roman with a smile as well. If nothing else, he hoped to give Roman courage.

Roman nodded. "You guys are just... thanks." He didn't know how to say what he wanted, so he said all he could.

Adam stood. "Who knows. This could have all started with the spear accident. Because that brought us all closer. It also brought you and Dean closer as well."

Roman also stood. "Maybe. I will help as much as I can. I just wish... I could have seen her smile, one last time."

"Remember how happy she was last night. You gave her the night of her life. You gave her the strength to live one more day. She left the world with the happiest of memories. That is a valuable gift to give someone. I'm not saying that from ego or pride, but I am glad we were given the gift of knowing Kelly and the Brown's. How ever He works, God is good." Shawn got to his feet as he expounded his thoughts. Together, the trio went back into the hospital.

When they got back to the Childrens Ward, Adam noticed the guard was no longer in front of Kelly's door. They _all_ noticed the door was open. The room was empty, as if nothing had ever happened.

The door to the private waiting room was partly open. Roman looked in. The Brown's were sitting, huddled together. Mitch saw Roman and waved him into the room. Roman looked at Adam and Shawn.

"Take your time. We'll either be here or back outside if they ask us to leave." Shawn spoke with a nod to the Islander.

Roman went into the room and closed the door. Adam saw the big bag of coloring books and giant box of crayons. He dumped the bag onto one of the small child sized tables in the play area. He put the box of crayons on the table as well. Adam absentmindedly stacked the coloring books into three, neat, even piles.

"They may as well be enjoyed, or should I give them to the twins?" Adam wasn't sure what to do.

Shawn moved to stand behind Adam. "No, I think this is better. The boys would rather play with their action figures. This way, many children can enjoy them. Adam, I am so proud you kept Roman's secret. Darlin', I know you must have felt guilty." Shawn led Adam back to the seating area of the waiting room.

The couple sat down and held hands. "Dean is gonna be worried. He would expect Roman to be back by now. I'd better text him." Shawn spoke thoughtfully as he pulled out his cell phone. He typed out a rather lengthy text and sent it.

Shawn and Adam sat hand in hand, each lost in their own thoughts. Shawn absentmindedly toyed with the engagement ring on Adam's left hand. "So pretty on your hand. No, it's beautiful." Shawn muttered. He ran his thumb over Adam's knuckles like he had when Adam had been in the hospital. It was a silent comfort.

Adam managed a smile. "I still can't get over that we got such wonderful wedding bands to match it... Um... what about that? I honestly don't mind, I was just curious."

Shawn looked at his own left ring finger. He had a band tattooed around it, with a "P" in tiny, intricate, fancy scroll work. Shawn had actually forgotten about it.

With a scoff, Shawn replied. "I never wanted to be without a wedding ring. I always thought if I lost my real one during a match, I'd still have one. The way it is, it should be easy to turn the "P" into an "A". I'll look into it..." Shawn kissed the back of Adam's hand.

Adam shook his head. "You don't have to, honestly, I don't mind. Just like you don't mind me having Bret's rings on the chain I always wear. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry, Shawnnie bear." He nuzzled against Shawn to show he was sorry.

Shawn put his arm around Adam's shoulder. "No, darlin'. Remember, my marriage wasn't like yours. I _want_ to change it, okay?" He gave Adam a smile of assurance.

Adam was about to respond when he felt a phone vibrate in Shawn's blazer pocket. Shawn pulled out his phone. He looked at the message.

"Just as I figured..." Shawn turned the phone so Adam could read along. "I'll be there as quickly as possible. Wait for me, Dean." Shawn read the return message aloud.

Adam nodded. "Not surprised either. We should take a taxi back to the coach. Let Dean and Roman be alone. I'm sure Roman will need to talk to Dean."

"Yeah, planned on that too. Say, aren't you going to show me our wedding cake?" Shawn asked with a wink.

Adam winced. "I don't think now is the time for wedding talk. But, no, It's a surprise. They will deliver it during the ceremony." Adam wrapped his hands around Shawn's free arm and snuggled closer.

"Darlin', we should talk about happy things. Yes, I'm very sad and upset that Kelly is no longer here. But, I rejoice in the fact that she is at the feet of the Heavenly Father, a lamb in the arms of Christ. That is a happy and wonderful place to be." Shawn spoke softly and again with solid reassurance.

Adam looked at Shawn. "I wish my faith was stronger, but I guess you're right. Do you think... we could pay for Kelly's funeral?" His eyes filled with tears.

"We could, but I have a feeling...it's already going to be taken care of. I wouldn't step on Roman's toes." Shawn was as thoughtful as the look on his face.

Adam made a "hum" sound. "I should have thought of that. I just... that check... so much. Maybe they can't afford it... Roman and Dean I mean." Adam bit his lip.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's their business, darlin'. Dean is really frugal, comes from his childhood. That's why he wears jeans instead of wrestling gear. He told me some stuff, while they were in Calgary for Bret's funeral. Anyway, we'll see what happens." Shawn stretched out his legs.

Shawn and Adam stopped talking, and went back to their own thoughts. Neither man had realized they had dozed off. Dean found the sleeping couple as he walked into the waiting room. Dean sat down across from Shawn and Adam, and gently cleared his throat. He didn't want to scare anyone.

Shawn was the first to stir. His cowboy hat had gone down over his eyes. He pushed it up and smiled when he saw Dean. Adam still slept, curled up against him.

"Hey, Dean. Roman is still with the family. By the way, Roman had Adam tell me. I tell you like I told Roman, no one and I mean no one will hear it from us." Shawn spoke softly as to not wake his boy.

Dean nodded. "I knew you wouldn't. I wanted him to tell you both, but he didn't want to. I'm glad you know, it's good to have people to talk to about it. I told him, Adam would understand more than anyone."

"I agree. Dean, Roman has taken this really hard. You'd better be prepared; I'm sure he's gonna wanna pay for the funeral. Dean, I am asking you, as a friend, please know that... do you need some..." Shawn didn't get to finish, Dean stopped him.

"Nope. We're okay. I know you mean well and I appreciate it. We're making top gate pay now. Plus with my championship, the company is paying for hotels and car rentals. That's one perk that comes in very handy, even if it's only for a while." Dean cleaned his fingernails with his pocketknife as he spoke.

Shawn scoffed. "I forgot about that. Well, one thing I can do is to make sure you keep that title for a while. Well after all, as a champion you work harder and longer. Vince appreciates that." Shaw stopped talking when Adam began to wake up.

Adam blinked his eyes, smacked his lips and stretched as much as he could. "You can turn off the TV, Shawnnie bear." He shifted against Shawn and went back to sleep.

Dean's brow arched. "Shawnnie bear?" He tried not to laugh, but his eyes glittered with mirth.

Shawn pulled his hat down again. "Yeah, well, I bet Roman has a pet name for you, too."

Dean laughed. "Yeah and I'll kill him if he ever says it outside the bedroom."

Shawn laughed as well. It was enough to wake Adam fully. The lanky blond rubbed his eyes. When Adam saw Dean he was surprised.

"Wow, I really fell asleep. How long have you been here, Dean?" Adam sat up and rubbed his eyes again.

Dean looked at his pocket watch. "Bout an hour. Shawn told me he knows. I want to thank you both for being there for my big guy. Most of the time he is fine, but, this has brought it all up again. This, as hard and horrible as it is, is finally going to help him." Dean sighed softly.

Adam looked at Dean. "First, that watch is beautiful. Secondly, I hope so. Shawn is the one that finally made me stop bottling up my emotions about Bret. When I need to talk about him, Shawn is right there to listen. When I cry, Shawn is there to wipe my tears. Just be there for Roman. It's the best thing you can do." Adam's hand gently rubbed Shawn's thigh as he spoke.

Dean nodded. "Well first, it was my engagement gift from Roman, it belonged to his grandfather. Second, very good advice. I always stammer to say something to him. It's good to know that just being there is really enough."

"Trust me, Dean. It's enough. Gosh, he's been in there a long time. I hope they are alright, as much as can be that is." Adam looked at the closed private waiting room door.

Another hour passed. An nurse came to check on the waiting men.

"Please, ma'am. Did Kelly really go peacefully?" Dean looked at her with anxious eyes.

The nurse smiled softly and put a kind hand on Dean's shoulder. "Yes, hon, she did. She was just worn out. She was ready, I could see it in her eyes."

"Thank you, ma'am. I think we needed to hear that. Oh, I left some new coloring books and crayons for the children. I hope it was alright." Adam replied with a smile.

"I thought those must have come from you. Especially the WWE coloring books. I wish people knew that all the WWE does for children. This is far from the first time. It just amazes me that men, who beat each other up for a living, can be so gentle with children. You boys are simply wonderful. That family would be lost if you weren't here. Can I get you dear boys anything? Coffee, hot tea?" The nurse looked at the three men like a grandma would.

"No, thank you, ma'am." Adam, Shawn and Dean chorused at once. Shawn then spoke. "We like to give back to our fans. We wouldn't be who or where we are without them. The general public likes to call what we do fake. Yeah, it's so fake, my boy here is rehabbing four laminectomies and _that_ was just an accident." Shawn had a fire in his eyes as he caressed Adam's back.

The nurse frowned. "You poor boy. It looks like your in excellent hands. Well, I have patients to check. If you need anything, just ask. Thank you again for the books and crayons." She gave the men a wave and left for her rounds.

Dean, Shawn and Adam all let out a sigh at the same time. They also looked at their watches. It wasn't that they were bored, they were concerned about their friends behind the closed door. Adam and Shawn, along with Roman had arrived at six- thirty that night, it was now one-thirty in the morning.

Dean got up and paced the floor. "Good thing Hunter gave Ro and I the week off. Don't have to work till TV in Little Rock. Oh, I forgot to tell you. All the guys are just devastated by the news. Hunter gave Enzo and Cass a few days off as well."

Shawn smiled a bit. "Hunter is a good man, he really does care. Is Carrano alright? He got attached too." He too got up to stretch his legs.

Dean stared out of the large plate glass picture window in the waiting room. In the far distance, the sky lit up with lightening. "He cried. Hunter wanted him to take some time off too, but Carrano refused. Said he'd rather work. Guess everybody is different."

Adam joined his fiancé and Dean at the window. Adam jumped when his cell phone vibrated. He had a new text message. Adam pulled his phone out of his inner blazer pocket.

Adam read the text out loud. "Called Jim, told him you were tied up and would he please go let the dogs out and feed them. Um.. just a thought Addy, maybe I should have a key to the door, for emergencies, like this. Give our love to the Brown's. Love J and H." He typed a reply of thanks and sent it.

Shawn put his arm around Adam's waist. "Never thought of that. I'll give him one of the extra keys. I'm glad he did that for the dogs. Bet those poor kids were ready to pop."

"Well, very rarely do they have an accident, but it happens. Not their fault if they aren't let out. Poor Branny got an infection once because he held it in so long. The housekeeper got the date wrong of the tour start, and Bret had gone with me. Poor things went twenty-four hours, no food, water or going outside. Storm is getting closer." Adam rambled. Shawn knew when Adam rambled, he was upset.

"It will be alright, darlin'. I would never get mad if one of the dogs had an accident. Doesn't Jason have a cat that flushes the toilet?" Shawn too rambled, what else was there to do?

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, it flushes the toilet, then uses it. Jay could never get the cat to go first, then flush." Adam sighed and leaned against Shawn.

Dean watched the storm approach. "I hope that won't delay flights. I'm taking Ro home as soon as possible. Spend a few days on the beach. It always rejuvenates him, brings out his inner Islander." Dean couldn't get his mind off the vision in his head. Roman, running on the beach, in his little black swim trunks, long hair flowing behind him, bronzed skin glowing in the setting sun. Dean let out a very deep sigh.

Adam looked at Dean. "Dean, he will be alright." He put a hand on the unstable one's shoulder.

Dean nodded. "I hope so, Adam. God, I love that man. If things go like I hope, I will be limping for a week." He gave Adam a very sly smirk and a wink.

Adam returned the wink. He thought, well that solves that riddle. Adam had always wondered who was the bottom, Dean or Roman. Mentally, Adam slapped himself; hard. Now was not the time for those kinds of thoughts.

The storm grew closer. All three men now sat and faced the window. With the lightening display, it was almost like watching a nature program on television.

Finally, at three-fifteen, a very exhausted Roman fell into the chair next to Dean. He buried himself in Dean's embrace. It took him a full ten minutes before he could speak.

"They're all sleeping now. The couch makes out into a bed and the boys are curled up in the big chairs. Dean, I'm paying for her funeral. It's going to be in two weeks. They have family in the military that will have to get leave. Mitch will not let Kelly be buried without her Uncle Hugo there. There is also family in Australia and Germany." Roman relayed the information through a few tears.

Dean pulled Roman closer. "I'll pay half, baby. Did you tell them about your Princess... our Princess?" Dean felt like Joanne was his step-daughter and Roman agreed.

Roman sniffed with a nod. "Adam, they're going to use your portrait of Kelly on the bulletin for the funeral. They're also going to have a poster made, to stand by her urn. Then, they will incorporate it into her headstone. I told them you would be pleased and proud for them to do that." He looked at the older blond.

Tears tracked down Adam's cheeks. "I _am_ honored and humbled. Are we going to the funeral?" Adam asked with a hiccup.

Roman shook his head. "They felt really bad to say no, but, they don't want the WWE there to distract. I agreed and told them it was understandable. I said Shawn would hold a little memorial during one of the Sunday Bible Studies. Dean, get me outta here, please." He looked at his boy with tired, red-rimmed eyes.

"Come on, babe. Dean's here, I will always be here." Dean stood and supported his Big Dog. Dean looked at Shawn and Adam.

"Go on. We planned to get a taxi. Roman, thank you for helping the Browns. I am very sure they got a blessing from you." Shawn spoke as he stood, and then offered Adam a hand up.

Roman again shook his head. "No, bro. I got the blessing from them. Thank you. Goodnight." He hugged Adam and Shawn, as did Dean. Goodbyes were exchanged. Dean supported Roman as they walked out of the waiting room.

Adam stopped Shawn when they got to the nurses station. He asked the desk clerk for a pen and paper. Shawn looked up and called for a cab while Adam wrote.

When Adam finished, he gave the pen and note to the kind clerk. "Please, please make sure the Browns get this. It is very important." Adam's hazel eyes looked at the clerk with hazel anxiousness.

The clerk took the note. "I will, hon. I promise. I will personally deliver it." She gave Adam's hand a pat.

"Thank you. It's hard enough leaving them without saying good bye. But, I wouldn't wake them for the world. Please tell Mister and Missus Brown that they can call us any time... _any_ time." Adam was nearly in tears. All he could think of was how humbled he was that they wanted to use his drawing of Kelly for something so very important

"I will, honey. You go home and get some sleep. They will be alright, we'll take good care of them." The clerk gave Adam another pat on the hand. Shawn held Adam's hand as they left the hospital.

The cab pulled up when Shawn opened the hospital door. The cab driver was a friendly older man and thankfully wasn't a talker. In contrast to the time it took to get to the hospital, it only took ten minutes to get to the arena parking lot and the coach.

Luckily, Jim had left the lights on. Adam went to the coach door, unlocked it and was greeted by three happy dogs. They went right out to their run and did their business immediately. Even though Jim had let them out, they had to go again.

"I'll stay out with them, darlin'. You go to bed. You look ready to drop." Shawn led Adam from the gate of the run to the steps. He gave Adam a very slow, love filled kiss.

"Thank you, babe. Can I skip the yoga tonight? Please?" Adam looked at Shawn with unintentional puppy eyes.

Shawn caressed his fiancé's face. "Of course my darling boy. Go to bed. I'll be there shortly. I love you, Adam." Shawn gave Adam another kiss.

"I love you, Shawn." Adam replied softly. He went into the coach and to the bathroom. Tired as he was, Adam had to shower the smell of hospital from his body.

An hour later, the dogs were settled on their blankets and Shawn too, had showered. When Shawn crawled into bed, Adam snored softly, a sure sign he was sound asleep. Adam never stirred when Shawn pulled Adam into his arms. Just as Shawn closed his own eyes, the rain began to fall. The storm had lessened as was now just a late summer thunder storm.

It was nearly noon when Adam and Shawn woke up. They both noticed they were moving. They were on their way to the next town; Little Rock, Arkansas, which was also the state Capitol.

"Good mornin', darlin'. Did you get a good sleep?" Shawn asked as he stretched his wrestle worn body.

Adam yawned. "I'm surprised, but, I did. Oh Shawn, I feel like we just abandoned the Browns." He snuggled up against Shawn and curled his fingers in the Heartbreak Kid's fine, soft chest hairs.

Shawn kissed the top of Adam's head. "I understand. However, we did what we were supposed to do. You and I were led to the Browns. We brought Roman to them. You were led to draw that portrait. I was led to bring them to Raw. I can fully understand why they don't want us at the funeral. The gutter press would focus on us, say we were there to make the WWE look good. Kelly probably wouldn't even get a mention. Darlin', it's hard for me too. I would have loved to have had prayer with them, but, obviously it wasn't meant to be. Roman and the Brown's helped each other. I feel, this was really Roman's time; to heal his pain. That is a wonderful thing for Kelly to have done. I'll do a memorial on Sunday. We can film it, send it to the Browns. Have Hunter, Enzo, Cass and whoever else wants to, record a message for them. It would be our way of honoring Kelly." Shawn spoke thoughtfully.

Adam looked up at Shawn with a smile. "That is a wonderful idea. The media never has to know. I think you're right too, about Roman. Well, I guess we'd better get up. I wonder where we are?" He sighed and sat up.

Shawn and Adam did their yoga. Adam did a few extra back bends. For the first time, Adam was able to touch his toes. That morning, he put on his socks and Adam managed one shoe before it became too painful. Shawn praised his boy as he tied Adam's other sneaker.

The dogs greeted their humans, at least Shine and Tundra did. Adam laughed. "Branny must be in Jim's lap. Daddy will feed you, hang on." Adam gave their ears a love filled scratch.

Shawn filled the dogs bowls with a mixture of wet and dry dog food. Adam put out stuff for sandwiches as they opted for lunch over breakfast. When Shawn finished with the dogs, he went to the cockpit to talk to Cal and Jim.

When he returned, Shawn sat down on bench with Adam. "We're just a few miles from the Arkansas border. Branny is with Jim, sound asleep. Pass the ham the please." Shawn explained as he made a ham and cheese sandwich.

An hour later, the coach pulled over. It was time to let the dogs run. Cal found roadside park with a dog area. While Jim and Adam played with the dogs, Shawn filled Cal in about their trip to the hospital and the Browns. After all, Jim and Cal had met them when the Brown's came to the coach.

"That poor family. I can't say I'm sorry she died... no... no... how to say it..." Cal bit his lip as he struggled for the right words to say.

Shawn put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I know what you're trying to say. Her death is a blessing to end her pain and suffering. We mourn her loss from physical life, but celebrate her eternal life in Heaven. If you want, on Sunday, we are going to make a video for the family, to say things to honor Kelly. You and James are welcome to leave a message for them."

Calvin quickly swiped his eyes. "Thank you. We'd be proud to." He then whistled and waved for men and dogs to come back to the coach. Jim held up his hand to say it would be five more minutes.

Soon the hot, tired dogs were asleep on their beds. Adam relaxed on the couch with one of his new books. Shawn had kicked back in his recliner and watched television.

Mid afternoon found Cal and Jim setting up the coach with Shawn's help. Adam was up and took the dogs for a walk. The dogs walked easy as they sensed their mommy still couldn't walk as quickly as usual.

Shawn gave Cal the key to their cabin, and bid them farewell until Saturday. The cabins at the North Little Rock KOA were on the other side of the property well away from the RVs and other coaches.

Shawn had just lit the barbecue grill when Adam returned with the dogs. Shawn noticed Adam had been crying. He gave Adam a worried look as his boy put the dogs in their run.

Adam sat in his chair. He pulled out his cell phone. His thumbs hovered over the keypad as he thought about the text he wanted to send. He gave a very deep sigh. Adam swiped his face with his hands.

Shawn made sure the coals were lit, then he went to Adam. He stood behind his blond and put his hands on Adam's shoulders. He gently massaged the muscles gently.

"Want to talk about it, darlin'?" Shawn asked quietly. What ever it was, it showed in the tension in Adam's neck.

Adam just haded Shawn his cell phone. "Read it, and tell me how to answer." His voice was filled with emotion.

Shawn took Adam's phone and Sat in his chair. He read the email that was on the phone. _"Dear Adam. I just wanted to thank you for everything you and Shawn did for us. We were humbled beyond belief at what everyone in the WWE did for us on Monday night. It was all Kelly could talk about. When we got to the hospital on Tuesday mornings, Kelly had to go through some very painful tests. Talking about RAW and holding Roman's teddy bear, kept her from screaming in pain. Oh Adam, I can't begin to say enough thanks for the beautiful portrait of Kelly. Because of you, we will always have her happy smile to look at when we feel like we can't carry on. Don't feel bad about leaving without saying goodbye. Friends never really say goodbye, we just say, see you later. Our paths will cross again when God wants them to. It's going to be a long two weeks, but when we get down, we will think of our friends at the WWE and the smile they put on Kelly's face and the joy and happiness in her heart. We love you and Shawn and wish you love and happiness in your upcoming marriage. Bret would be so proud of you. All our love, the family of Kelly Judith Brown."_

"Her middle name is... that... is some email. Makes _me_ feel humbled and it was written to you." Shawn put down Adam's cell phone. He took Adam's hand in his. He brought Adam's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"How do I answer that, Shawn? I'm just so humbled. I just... do you think thank you is enough?" Adam looked at Shawn with question etched onto his face.

Shawn smiled with a slight nod. "Yeah, I do, darlin'. Sometimes, the simplest words can mean so much. Especially when they come from the heart. Why don't you send your message, then we'll put on our trunks and go to the pool. Swimming is great for your rehab and your scars are completely closed and healed. I checked the list, swimming is number one for strengthening and stretching your muscles." Shawn hoped to cheer Adam, he knew Adam was a secret water baby.

Adam perked up. "Sounds good, babe. You in a Speedo, my sexy boy." Adam gave Shawn a sly wink.

Shawn rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "I'll take the dogs in. It's cooler for them. Take your time with that, darlin'." Shawn indicated to the cell phone. He kissed Adam and went to do what he needed to do.

Adam turned serious again. He picked up his cell phone and hit reply to Mitch's email. He began to type. _"Dearest friends. These words are simple, but they come from my heart and soul. Thank you. I am so honored that we managed to bring you the smallest of comfort. We will always be here for you. The next time we are in the Omaha-Lincoln area, you will again have VIP seats. Thank you again and we love you all so much. Wishing you all the love and comfort in the world. All our love, Shawn and Adam. P.S. Kelly has my mother's name as her middle name, that makes her even more special to me. Love, Adam."_

Adam finally felt satisfied. He knew the Brown's would soon be in the embrace of their family, friends and church.

Shawn came out of the coach. He wore his long, terry cloth beach robe with a towel around his neck. He had a towel for Adam in his hand.

"Shawnnie, what about the barbecue? The coals will be past it by the time we get back?" Adam asked as he went up the steps to go in to change.

"Go change. I'll set the alarms. I'll put the fire out. We can either pan fry the steaks, or I'll start new charcoal. I think you getting in some swim time is more important." Shawn stated as he moved to the barbecue grill.

Adam turned to Shawn as he opened the door. "Okay. We can decide later. I'll be right back. Oh, did you get the sunscreen?"

Shawn patted the side pocket of his robe. Even in the late afternoon sun, a person could burn, especially with no shade around the pool. He set the intruder alarms for ten feet. He would activate it with the remote in his other pocket.

It wasn't long before Adam came out of the coach in a robe and sandals that matched Shawn's. Adam also wore his long hair in pony tail and he had a Hart Foundation snapback cap on his head. His every day aviator sunglasses framed his face.

Hand in hand the couple walked a few feet. Shawn stopped and pushed the remote that set the alarms. They walked toward the pool. The pool was an Olympic sized. A few round redwood tables with umbrellas and matching chairs sat around the deck. There were also several redwood chaise lounge chairs with thick cushions covered with towels for protection.

Shawn opened the gate and Adam passed through. "Wow, it's empty, in this weather?" Adam's question was more of a statement as they picked a table near the steps that led down into the water.

Shawn joined his future husband. "Guess there aren't a lot of kids this time of year and the older folks are probably eating dinner." Shawn untied his robe and waited for Adam's reaction.

Adam's jaw dropped. "Board shorts! You wore knee length board shorts! Shawnnie! That is not fair!" Adam whined like a spoiled child who'd been told no.

Shawn smirked. "Never said I would wear a Speedo." He teased Adam. It was Shawn's turn to drop his jaw as his boy took off his robe.

Adam wore a black Speedo that rode so low, his "V" hip dents were clearly visible. It was so tiny, it barely covered anything. He looked over at Shawn.

Adam would have sworn he saw drool drip from Shawn's open mouth. "Like what you see?" Adam did a few turns and ended with a twist that made his left hip stick out.

Adam looked down. His smile turned to a frown. He quickly wrapped his towel around his hips. He started for the gate. "Gonna change." He muttered under his breath.

Shawn knew exactly what was wrong. Adam had seen the two long, still slightly pink scars on his hip. Shawn caught Adam by the wrist and pulled Adam against him.

"Why, darlin'? You have the most beautiful body. Why not show it off. I'm proud that others will envy what is mine. I didn't even notice them, baby. It was too busy drooling over that luscious ass." Shawn whispered softly but firmly over Adam's lips. His turquoise eyes stared into Adam's hazels.

Adam blinked. "Really? You... think I'm still beautiful? I can only imagine how horrible my back looks. I... didn't... think..." Adam sniffed.

Shawn chuckled. "My pretty little diva. Now get that towel off and get in that pool." He gave Adam a sweet, proper public kiss.

"I love you, Shawn. Thank you. I'm sorry I acted to so childish. What are a few scars after what... no, not gonna be sad any more. Come on, I'll race ya!" Adm tossed the towel over a chair and dove perfectly into the deep end.

Shawn laughed and dove in after Adam. They swam a few easy laps to loosen up. Shawn ran Adam through some light water aerobics he'd researched.

After two hours in the pool, the couple got out and dried off. They slipped into their robes and sandals. Adam put on his cap and Shawn wore his old cowboy hat. They walked hand in hand once again, back to their home on wheels.

Even though they were tired from all the water exercises, after hot showers, they felt well refreshed. They took the dogs outside and later feasted on a meal of char grilled steaks, potatoes and corn on the cob. Both men ate two steaks along with two full plates of sides. It was delicious and their conversation was light.

As Adam peacefully watched his dogs chase the last of the fireflies, one thing was on his mind. It wasn't about Kelly Brown, it was focused on a happy thought.

Adam's thoughts were on his and Shawn's wedding... mainly the wedding night.


	38. First Fight

On Sunday, at the Verizon Arena, in North Little Rock, Arkansas, something wonderful happened. Usually only about ten people came to Shawn's Bible Study. They were a tight, and dedicated group. However, this time, nearly every roster, staff and crew member were there, because of Kelly Judith Brown, and her memorial. Even Roman and Dean were there by face time. They wanted to record a message for the Brown's DVD.

Shawn had asked Tom Steward, the head cameraman for WWE television, to professionally record the memorial service and the private words from the roster and others.

Later, Tom would record the footage onto a DVD. They would also use Adam's portrait for the cover, and James Johnston was writing special music. It would be a wonderful gift and Shawn hoped, a blessing to the family of little Kelly, who had so firmly stolen their hearts.

On Monday another perfect RAW was in the books. Adam was pleased to see that several fans now wore hats or tee shirts from the Heart Foundation. These were the ones that were sold at the merch stands, and all the profits went to the Foundation, per orders of Vince McMahon.

Adam and Shawn went from Little Rock to Memphis. Their routine was the same. A few days at the Memphis KOA, then on to the Fed-Ex Forum arena for RAW.

Mitch Brown had sent an email to Adam and Shawn. He'd told them the DVD was the best gift they could have received. He also told them they were going to show parts of during Kelly's funeral. Shawn, Adam, Roman and Hunter were pleased. They had achieved what they'd hoped for, to be a blessing to the Brown family.

Monday morning found Adam in the catering area of the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville. It was the location for the next Monday Night RAW. It was also where Shawn had given him some news that Adam had not been to happy about. Shawn had told him that both Jeff Hardy and Wade Barrett had been released from their WWE contracts by Hunter and Vince.

After a quick kiss and a see you later, Shawn had gone to a meeting with the rest of the creative team. As he waited for Shawn to return, Adam sipped a third cup of coffee. He tried to concentrate on his red file folder for that evenings RAW. He closed the folder with a slap of his hand. Adam had started to get a thought, and it was not a pleasant one. Adam had begun to think that Shawn didn't trust him.

Jason entered the catering room, and spied his childhood friend. Jay grabbed a cup of coffee and two sausage biscuits. He went over and sat next to Adam.

"So, what's up your ass?" Jason asked his brother. One look had told him Adam was pissed, and that was never, ever a good thing. Jason knew _that_ better than anyone.

Adam looked up and glared at Jay with eyes of fire. "Jeff and Wade have been released. Okay, I knew Jeff's fate was up in the air, but Wade? It makes me..." Adam huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jason cocked his head.. "Makes you what, Addy? Are you reacting before you know the reasons?" He knew Adam, and Adam tended to react, then think.

If possible, Adam glared even harder at Jason. He was in full blown, angry Edge mode. That was even more dangerous than angry Adam. "No. I _know_ what it means. It means, the man that is supposed to love me, doesn't trust me. Both Jeff and Wade... well you know. So, Shawn got rid of them." If Adam had been a dragon, smoke and flames would have gushed from his nostrils.

Jason frowned. This was worse than he thought. "Adam, you know Shawn is _not_ like that. He loves you, so fucking much. Have you asked him about it?" Jason spoke in a calm, even voice. He knew Adam could turn his wrath in a split second.

Adam made a sound not unlike a snarl. He stood up so fast, his chair scooted several feet away from the table. "No! I _know_ that's why! Fuck off, Reso!" Adam grabbed his red file, messenger bag and stormed out of catering.

Jason shook his head. The only good thing, there wasn't anyone else in the room. Jason got up, went around and pushed Adam's chair back into place, along with his own. Jason knew he had to find Shawn; fast.

Adam ducked into the first empty room he found. He fumbled for the light switch, but to no avail. Adam sat down on the floor of the dark room, and began to cry. The thought of Shawn not trusting him broke his heart.

Jason looked for Shawn, but couldn't find him anywhere. Jason found his husband down at the ring, looking a pictures of child actors. Heath was going to have new story line, including having seven children he had to provide for.

Jason found the storyline hilarious. Heath even had a "wife". The redhead nearly threw up every time he had to kiss her. Heath couldn't stand girls in a sexual way, boobs scared him.

Heath waved his husband over to where he sat on the edge of the ring. Heath could tell immediately that Jason was upset. Jay went to Heath and laid his head in Heath's lap.

"What's wrong, daddy? I thought you were having coffee with Ads." Heath gently stroked Jason's hair.

Jason stood, then jumped up on the ring apron to sit next to Heath. "I did, sort of. I had coffee with Edge; angry Edge. Told _me_ to fuck off. Oh Petal, it's bad, and Shawn is gonna get caught off guard. He must be in a meeting. I wanted to warn him about Adam." He let out a long, sad sigh.

Heath put down the thick stack of photo cards. "Geeze, Jay, what the hell happened? Angry Edge can be a dangerous bastard." He knew full well what an angry Edge was capable of, he still had the scar to prove it.

When Heath and Jason had first started seeing each other, Heath had inadvertently said something that hurt Jason's feelings, rather badly. Angry Edge found Heath and slapped his face so hard, his fingernail scratched Heath. It had left a small scar on the redhead's cheek. Funny thing now was, nobody even remembered what he'd said. Adam felt so bad after, he sent Jason and Heath to Disney World for week, all expenses paid.

Jason looked at Heath. "You have to keep quiet, I mean it. I'm not sure the info is public yet. Jeff Hardy and Wade Barrett have been released. Adam thinks it's because Shawn doesn't trust him. He's being Adam, and reacted before he knew the facts. He is really upset. Angry Edge upset."

Heath nodded. "I know that's not why they were released, but I can understand why Adam would think that." Heath laid his head on Jays' shoulder.

Jason gave Heath a look of utter and complete confusion. "You can? Explain it to me then, because I don't get it."

"Adam thinks Shawn is jealous and has used his stroke with Vince and Hunter to get rid of Jeff and Wade. See, before Shawn and Adam realized they loved each other, Jeff and Wade tried to romance Adam. Jeff hoped to win back Adam's heart. If that failed, Wade wanted a chance to woo Adam. So, now Adam thinks Shawn thinks if they were around, that Adam might go behind his back and sleep with Jeff or Wade. So, Shawn had Jeff and Wade released, so it couldn't happen..." Heath paused and looked into Jason's eyes. He wanted to make sure his husband understood.

Heath continued. Now, You and I both know that isn't the truth. Shawn would never damage someone's career like that, and we both know Shawn loves Adam. Shawn knows Adam would never, ever cheat on him. Do you understand now?" Heath's brow arched as he looked harder at Jason.

Jason's entire face was etched with unmitigated confusion. "Thats... what... the way women think... Adam knows better than that."

Heath rolled his eyes. "It's what _people_ do, especially when they are under mind cracking stress. Jay, stop thinking with your penis head and think with your brain head. Jay, another thing, I know Adam might as well be your brother, and I love him too, as does Shawn. But, Jason, stay out of it." He flashed his husband a look of warning as he spoke.

"What do you mean by mind cracking stress? What is Adam so stressed about? How can I stay out of it, Adam _is_ my brother." Jason's expression hadn't changed he was s till confused.

This time, with another eye roll, he smacked the back of Jason's head. "Well, lets see, in no particular order. Adam was paralyzed, had four major surgeries, six if you count his hips. Lost his husband, became a drunk, fell in love, got engaged, encountered Jeff, who once beat the shit out of him. Then he was nearly raped by Drew, nearly killed by his sister-in-law, threatened by said sister-in-law. Just suffered the loss of Kelly Brown, plus his wedding is only a few weeks away. Oh, and not counting all the rehab and pain, and worst of all, no sex. Did I leave anything out? Probably but could _you_ handle all that. And, it's _all_ happened within the last nine months. Now, he thinks Shawn doesn't trust him. Open your eyes, Daddy." Heath finished his recount of Adam's woes with a hug to his husband.

Jason smacked his own head. "I... guess... why hasn't he done himself in? Poor Addy, and I am supposed to keep out of it?" He looked at Heath, hopelessness had replaced confusion in his eyes.

"Because of Shawn, and their incredible love for each other. Shawn has grounded Adam in a way not even Bret could. Yes, Jay, please, stay out of it. Adam has to work this out for himself. Once he realizes now stupid all this is, it will be alright." Heath spoke with more confidence than actually he had. He kissed Jason's cheek.

Jason nodded. "Alright, baby. At least I will try. You're right, Adam will work out how silly this is. So, show me your kids. He indicated to the stack of photos. Heath grinned and picked up the pictures. Oh how he loved his Jaybird.

Shawn whistled as he walked down the hall to catering. The meeting had gone really well for once. Vince had given his approval for the private jet to take himself and Adam to their honeymoon destination. Shawn hoped Adam would be surprised, he'd pulled in a lot of favors and markers to arrange it.

When Shawn got to catering it was full of people eating lunch. He looked for Adam, but didn't see his blond anywhere. He went over to Enzo and Cass who sat at Adam's usual table.

"Hi guys. Have you seen Adam? He was sitting here when I left for my meeting a couple of hours ago." Shawn asked with a happy smile. The honeymoon was still on his mind.

Cass shrugged. "Sorry Heartbreaker, haven't seen him. We've been here for a while too. You look happy."

Shawn beamed. "I am, had a good meeting. Well thanks, maybe he went to do that new promo for the Foundation he worked on. Catch you later." Shawn shook hands with the tag team and left to go to the promo filming area.

Shawn didn't find Adam at the promo area. The produce told Shawn he hadn't seen Adam all day. He was a bit salty about it too, as a producer, he didn't like it when people didn't show up. Adam should have been there five minutes ago to film his promo.

Shawn frowned. "Well, I can only say, if Adam didn't show up, he had a good reason. When I find him, I'll scold him for ya. Thanks" Shawn shook the man's hand and left the area.

Shawn's happiness drained more and more as he failed to find his beloved. Shawn began to worry that Adam had gotten ill, or had somehow hurt his back or hips. Maybe all the swimming they had done during their KOA stays hadn't been as wonderful as Adam said it was.

Shawn decided to go to the coach, especially since Adam wasn't responding to text messages, nor did Adam answer his cell phone. Shawn called Hunter's cell phone as he walked to the far end of the parking lot. It was a good quarter mile.

"Hey, Hunt. I'm out of the arena for a bit. I can't find Adam... in catering, before our creative meeting... everywhere... he didn't show up to film it... no, nor has he answered his phone... yeah, I'm headed there now... not that I know of, he felt and looked fine when I left him... okay Hunt... tell your husband to tell the boys to keep an eye out... okay... thanks, tie him down if you have to, you have my permission... No, I didn't talk to Jason, he was busy in the ring, he was working on Heath's match... I'll try Hunt... yeah, I am, very worried... yes... okay... call me if you or Seth find him... I love you too, Hunt... bye." Shawn ended the call just as he got to the coach.

As Shawn rounded the front of the coach, Jim came out with the dogs. Jim always came at noon, three, six and on RAW nights, he also came around nine or ten to let the dogs out and feed them. Adam paid Jim a bonus out of his own pocket, over Jim's regular salary for all the help Jim gave him with the kids.

"Well, hey there Shawn. Surprised to see you here." Jim locked the gate to the run after Shawn greeted the dogs.

"Is Adam inside by any chance?" Shawn asked with a nod to the coach. He tried not to sound as frantic as he felt, and he hoped his worry wasn't etched on his face.

James gave Shawn an odd look. "Not that I am aware of, but of course, I don't know about the bedroom. Oh um, I'm gonna have to get dry food for the dogs. Should I pay or what?" He felt kind of funny about asking for money directly.

Shawn pulled out his wallet. "Sorry, Jim, next time they get low on food, tell us and we'll either pick it up or leave you the money. That's the only draw back to the coach, no car. It's really great of Seth to take you or let you borrow their rental. Adam wants his bike, but that wouldn't be too handy for carrying a hundred pounds of dry dog food." He handed Jim a hundred dollar bill. He then went in to the coach to check the bedroom,

Shawn sat down on the empty bed with a sigh. "Where are you, darlin'? Please answer, please." Shawn muttered as he tried Adam's number once again.

Adam growled. "Leave me alone." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Before he finally turned it off, he saw Shawn had called eighteen times and he had nine unread text messages.

"Good, he _doesn't_ trust me, let him think I am off fucking around, literally. I loved you, trusted you, why can't you do the same? Why would you ruin their careers like that? Bastard, Shawn fucking Michaels is a bastard." Adam burst of anger quickly turned to tears. His heart was shattered. He loved his Shawnnie bear. Adam lay down on the cold floor of the pitch dark room.

Shawn walked back to the arena. Every person from janitor to producer was asked the same question. "Have you seen Adam" or "Have you seen Edge?" Every time the reply was the same. "Sorry, no."

Shawn sat in Hunter's office. He didn't know what else to do. Everyone now talked about Adam's disappearance. Shawn didn't exactly cry, but his eyes were moist and red rimmed.

"Bret, where is Adam? Help me, Bret, please. You brought us together, help us now. Why? Where? Bret!" Shawn mentally cried out to his friend as he buried his face in his hands.

Back in their hotel room, Jason sighed. "I really should tell Shawn what Adam thinks." He held his cell phone in his hand and looked at it.

Heath took the phone from Jason and turned it off. Heath put the phone in his backpack, where his phone was also turned off. Heath then unplugged the hotel phone from it's connection The DO NOT DISTURB sign hung on the outside of the door.

Jason watched his little redhead. Heath looked at his husband. "I'm sure, by now, Shawn and Adam are in some dark corner kissing their lips off. Adam feeling silly for being so stupid. Now, I don't have to be back at the arena until tomorrow and as my trainer, neither do you. So, I say we have little kissing session of our own. Hum?" Heath had removed his clothes as he spoke, Now, totally naked, he straddled Jason's lap. His lips brushed Jason's, his breath was warm, soft and sweet.

Jason ran his hands over Heath's soft skin and muscular thighs. "Yeah, you're right. Why should Adam have all the fun?" He kissed Heath with passion. All thoughts of Adam went right out of his head.

Shawn looked up when he heard the door of Hunter's office open. He prayed it was Adam, Shawn sighed when Hunter and Seth entered the office, without Adam.

"Adam?" Shawn wailed. Something Hunter had never heard Shawn do before.

Hunter and Seth glanced at each other. Hunter shook his head. "Sorry, Shawn. I'd hoped he was in the coach. You sure you didn't have a fight?" He looked at his former husband, brow arched. Hunter knew better than anyone, at times, Shawn had a very hot, very quick temper.

"No! Everything was fine. We had coffee in catering. I kissed him and went to my meeting. Hunter, _no one_ has seen him. I've done everything. I am about ready to go start looking in every damn room in this arena. How... Why? What if he fell down a flight of stairs? Oh fuck... I never... kidnapped. Adam has been fucking kidnapped. Hunter call the... wait." Shawn pulled out his wallet. He pulled out the card Inspector Grieves from the RCMP had given him.

"Shawn, I really don't think anyone kidnapped Adam" Hunter nearly laughed at the wild thought. Then, he saw how deadly serious the expression was on Shawn's face.

Shawn glared at Hunter. "You forget? That bitch Diana tried to have us killed. Why couldn't she have... I'm calling the Inspector right this fucking second." He pulled out his phone and called the the Inspector. Shawn put the phone on speaker.

"Inspector Steven Grieves please. This is Shawn Michaels, from America. My call is regarding the Adam Hart, Shawn Michaels, Diana Hart-Smith case." Shawn was sharp, but he managed to hold in his full rage.

A woman's voice replied. _"One moment, sir."_ She immediately put the call through. Only three notes of canned music played before the Inspector answered.

" _Mister Michaels, funny, I was just going to call you. I want you and Mister Hart to relax. We have Miss Diana Hart-Smith in protective custody. She hasn't broken yet with the name we want, but she will soon."_ The Inspector sounded quite pleased with himself.

Shawn scoffed. "How sure are you that we can relax? What if she or her siblings decide to strike at us again. Maybe try to kidnap Adam or something?" He decided to fish first, before creating more of a situation.

The Inspector chuckled. _"He family ratted her out faster than oil through a pipeline. They have accepted that their brother Bret's will is unbreakable. They want nothing to do with Miss Diana. None of them are willing to go to jail over a lost cause. The lawyers have warned them if anything happens to you or Mister Hart, they will join their sister in custody. Mister Michaels, Diana Hart-Smith can't sneeze, piss or shit.. um.. pardon me... without us knowing. Her phones are tapped, she is under guard, she can't even leave the house to get her newspaper. So, Mister Michaels, yours and Mister Harts part in this is over. Now, you must have called for a reason, may I help you with something."_

Shawn sighed. "That is wonderful news. I was just calling for a progress report. Make sure our wedding could go on as planned without fear she would pull something. I appreciate your hard work, as does Adam. I am just relieved that Adam will be safe."

" _You certainly can get married with no fears. Congratulations. I will send a written report of what I just told you. If there is nothing else, I will be going. I'm glad you called. My very best to you both."_ The Inspector sounded very pleased and happy.

Shawn barely contained his emotions. "No, nothing else. Thank you again, so much. Have a blessed day." Shawn pressed the button to end the call.

Hunter laid a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I had forgotten she had still been a threat. At least you know now, he wasn't kidnapped."

Seth had stood back out of the way. He had a thought.. "You know, maybe he had a headache or just wanted a quiet place to work. He could have lost all track of time or even fallen asleep. Maybe your idea to from room to room isn't such a crazy idea. Doesn't Edge suffer from migraines, from his first neck injury?" Seth hoped he didn't sound like an interfering kid. Sometimes he felt a bit insecure because of what had happened between himself, Hunter and Shawn.

Hunter pulled his new husband against him. He kissed Seth softly. Hunter was proud of his little one.

Shawn smiled just a bit. He _was_ glad Hunter was happy. "Yeah, he does and they can hit fast. He hasn't had one since before his surgery. Maybe he is due to get one. He could have been working on the promo and fallen asleep. He was up really late last night working on it. Then with the Kelly memorial... Help me? Look from room to room?"

"You know we will. This is more important than anything else right now. We'd better get a few others to help. We've only got a couple of hours till Raw." Hunter took over like a police detective.

Hunter looked at Seth. "Get some help and start down this hall. I'll take Shawn and a couple of others and down the other side. I need to help him, baby." Hunter was afraid Seth would be upset about him going with Shawn.

Seth looked into Hunter's amber eyes. "I know, babe. I _want_ you to be with him. Meet you back here in an hour." He give his husband a kiss. The kiss told Hunter that Seth trusted him.

"Come on, Shawn. We're gonna find Adam." Hunter held his hand out to his ex-husband.

Shawn stood and looked at Hunter. "Bret won't tell me where Adam is." He muttered under his breath.

Hunter looked at Shawn and shrugged. They left Hunter's office. Seth went to the left, Shawn and Hunter to the right. Seth ran into AJ Styles and Chris Jericho. Seth knew Adam and Chris were good friends.

"Hey guys, help me. Adam has gone missing. Shawn has looked nearly everywhere. Now we are going from room to room. I need help." Seth looked at the couple with desperate eyes.

Chris perked up right away. "Sure. You take that side, we'll do this side. I bet he got one of his migraines and went to sleep it off in a dark room. It wouldn't be the first time." He took AJ and started opening closed doors as did Seth.

The search for Adam had been going on for nearly an hour. Seth suddenly remembered something. "Chris, AJ, go to Hunter's office. I just remembered, there was kind of a hidden hallway by catering. That's the last place Adam was seen, in catering. Maybe he went down that hallway. Tell Hunter I'll check, then come to the office. I hope they found him." Seth gave his instructions, then took off at a run.

Seth ran down to catering. There was a hallway that could easily be missed. The angle of the entry was kind of optical illusion. He turned down the hallway and opened the first door.

Seth let out a cry of relief as he turned on the light. Adam looked like he'd just woken up. "Adam! Oh Adam! We've been looking for you for hours! Shawn is frantic. Are you alright? Some of us thought maybe you got a migraine and went to sleep it off." He went to help Adam stand.

Adam was still angry. "On, I just wanted to get away. Good, I hope Shawn is fucking miserable, the bastard. Now, leave me the fuck alone. Don't worry, I'll be where I'm supposed to be, when I am supposed to be. Fuck off, Seth." Adam glared at the younger man with pure anger in his eyes.

Seth felt like he'd been smacked in the face by a ice cold wash cloth. "Adam? What the hell is wrong with you? Shawn has been worried to death. He even called some cop in Canada because he thought you might have been kidnapped by Bret's sister."

Adam rolled his eyes. "He probably hoped I had been. He thinks I'm a fucking slut any way. Now, go away."

Seth was angry now, this just wasn't right. "Adam, he would _never_ think that. That man is over the moon, head over heels in love with you. Something has gotten turned around in your head. I suggest you talk to Shawn, before this becomes something you regret. Please, Adam. The show is about to start." Seth was nearly beside himself with worry and frustration.

Adam stood with a grunt. His body ached from his nap on the cold floor, "Well, _that_ man can go to hell. If you won't leave, I will. I'm going to work." Adam gathered his things and left Seth standing there, mouth open.

Adam went around to the far side of the arena. He ran into one of the sound crew. "Edge is going to enter through the crowd. Tell them to play my music like normal. If anyone asks, just tell them I will be there." His tone meant he didn't want to be questioned or disobeyed.

"Will do. I always thought that was a cool way to enter. The fans will love the nostalgia. Better to enter from there, no fans allowed, it's the crew entrance." The man pointed to the arena entrance that was marked: WWE PERSONNEL ONLY!

Adam nodded. He went to the nearly empty entrance. He sat down in a folding chair to wait. "Well, so Shawn is worried, like he thought I was out fucking around. Good. I hope he suffers." Adam kept his anger well fed.

Seth dashed back to Hunter's office. In airy, breath filled pants, he recounted his entire conversation with Adam. "... I have no clue why, but he is on fire with anger, at you." Seth finished with a glance toward Shawn.

Shawn looked and felt like he'd been super kicked in the heart. "What... we were fine at catering. I'm going to Gorilla, get this fixed. He did say he'd be at the show?" Shawn asked, his hand on the door knob.

Seth nodded. "He said so. I wish I knew more, but he was just so fucking unreasonable."

Shawn hurried off after a nod of thanks to Seth. Shawn went right to the stage entrance area, known as the Gorilla Position. It was called that, because Gorilla Monsoon, always stood there to watch the show. Someone called it Gorilla's position, and over the years, the name stuck, but was now just called the Gorilla. It was also where Vince, Hunter and the producers sat to watch and monitor the show.

Shawn looked around for Adam. Vince wasn't there yet, and apparently neither was Adam. Kevin Dunn looked at Shawn. "Time to go, Heartbreaker." He spoke into his headset. Shawn's 'Just a Sexy Boy' theme began to play. Shawn had no choice, he had to go.

Shawn swallowed hard and made his entrance. To the fans, he was their beloved, HBK. They couldn't tell that Shawn was heartbroken and full of worry.

Shawn got down to the announce table. As he geared up and settled in, Michael Cole made his entrance. Cole had no idea what Shawn was going through, he'd been at the hotel all day, recovering from a bad cold.

"Do You Think You Know Me" echoed through the arena as the fans cheered. Shawn's eyes were pinned on the entrance ramp. He was confused, the spotlight swung around the arena.

Shawn finally saw Adam come in through the crowd. He was in full blow character. Shawn also noticed Adam carried his messenger bag. The meant he hadn't been anywhere near the staff locker room.

As Adam sat down and geared up, he didn't even try to look at Shawn. Shawn couldn't ask anything personal as the were wired for voice. Shawn leaned forward when Adam did, but his boy didn't look at him.

Michael Cole looked from Shawn to Adam. He knew something was terribly wrong. Usually they gave each other cow eyes. Now, Adam wouldn't even look at Shawn. It was going to make for a very interesting night.

When RAW officially started, the camera first focused on the announce team. Cole talked about the nights matches, Shawn added his support and talked up the "good" guys and Edge did the same only for the "heels".

Cole also noticed, when they weren't on camera, Adam kept his eyes down. Usually when HBK and Edge did their banter, they laughed and joked about it. There was none of that. Adam only said things pertaining to the matches. While RAW was good, it lacked Edge's usual humor and HBK's witty responses.

When RAW ended, Cole left first. Shawn hoped Adam would talk to him. Shawn was once again kicked in the heart.

Adam stood. He pulled the beautiful engagement ring off his finger. "Give it to someone you trust, not someone you pretend to trust." Adam left the ring laying on the announce table and with messenger bag in hand, left the show area of the arena.

Shawn was paralyzed. What the fuck just happened. He just sat there and stared at the abandoned engagement ring. The Heartbreak Kid never noticed the tears that streamed down his face. He was too numb to care.

Adam walked out of the arena, without stopping, even when Hunter called out to him. Hunter was torn, follow Adam or find Shawn. He could see on the monitor that Shawn was still ringside. Hunter went to talk to Shawn. Angry Edge was impossible to deal with.

Adam went to the coach. Jim had left a note that he'd let the dogs out, just an hour ago. Adam went right to the bedroom, locked the door and fell on the bed. Adam began to cry as if the whole world had blown up, and in a way, it had.

Hunter sat down in Cole's announce chair. "Shawn?" He reached over and brushed the tears from Shawn's cheek.

"He... he... took off my ring... said... give it... to someone you trust... not someone... I pretended to... trust... then... he left... my... baby left..." Shawn's tears fell once again.

After Jason and Heath had made love, Jason had the uncontrollable urge to return to the arena. He left a note for Heath. Jay told his husband he had to go back to the arena, and check how Heath's promos came out. Jason knew that was a valid reason. That way if they were any problems, they could be fixed before SmackDown went on the air.

When Jason got to the arena, it was a buzz with after show activity. He felt the sudden urge to go the Gorilla, where Jay ran into Seth. Seth watched Hunter and Shawn, not out of jealousy, but out of concern for Shawn.

When Jason asked Seth how he was, Seth immediately launched into what had been going on with Adam. Seth hoped as Adam's best friend, Jason Reso held the key to unlock angry Edge.

Jason looked at Seth. "Unbelievable. I think I'd better go talk to Shawn. It's worse than I thought." Jason looked at Seth, then went to where Shawn and Hunter sat.

Jason approached the announce desk. Shawn held the engagement ring in the palm of his hand and stared at it. Jason was shocked. "Oh Shawn, he... you..." He didn't even know what to say.

Shawn spun in his chair. "Jason Reso, if you know something, for fucks sake _tell_ me. Adam is furious with me. He took of his engagement ring. Why? When I left him this morning he was as happy as a clam. Jason, my heart is dying without him, please!"

Hunter laid a hand on Shawn's shoulder. In the the twenty odd years together, he'd seen Shawn cry two or three times. He'd never seen Shawn this torn up about anything.

Jason sighed. "I might have an idea, but he told me to fuck off. Heath told me to keep out of it. We thought by now you'd be kissing each others lips off. Heath will kill me, but you gotta know..." Jason started from when He and Heath had seen Adam at catering that morning. He even added what Heath and said about Jeff and Wade wooing Adam and Shawn getting rid of them.

"... Then Heath reminded me how much had been through in the last nine months..." Jason listed everything Heath had said Adam had endured.

"... On top of that, Adam thinks you don't trust him. After Heath explained it, I don't know why he didn't blow up before this. Heath said it was you that kept Adam grounded. I guess somehow, the two of you got unplugged. Shawn, he won't talk to you tonight. He is probably at the crying himself to sleep stage. Shawn, he loves you, more than he loved Bret, something I didn't think was possible. Don't give up on him. Until Bret came into his life, Adam was just used, abused and thrown away. Don't... please..." Jason's own tears fell. His brother was hurting and he could do nothing to help. He prayed Shawn wouldn't give up and stop loving Adam.

"Oh my poor baby. Jason the last thing I would do is abandon him. He got the whole thing wrong. Vince let Jeff go because Matt called and wanted to bring Jeff back to TNA, for a Broken Hardy storyline. Vince asked Jeff what he wanted to do, Jeff was thrilled that Matthew wanted him back. Jeff is utterly happy and content. Wade _asked_ Vince to be released. He's fed up with wrestling, and wants to take a job that he really likes. He was offered a great job in a marine biology lab. It was his major at University. Vince was upset, but said an unhappy man in the ring is dangerous. He was right to let Wade go. Oh Adam, my beautiful darlin'. I've got to go. Jason, if Heath gets mad, you can come stay with us, but thank you for telling me." Shawn stood. He actually kissed both Jason and Hunter. He ran, full tilt out of the arena.

Shawn grabbed his messenger bag out of his locker in the staff locker room. Then he pulled his cowboy hat down low and bolted for the coach. Shawn knew Adam would never leave his dogs. He ran as fast as his bad knees and bow legs could carry him. If Hunter hadn't been aware of Shawn's upset, he would have laughed at Shawn's little bow legged run.

Hunter and Jason went up the ramp. Jason stopped when he saw Heath standing at Gorilla, deep in conversation with Seth. When the younger husbands spotted their men, they smiled.

Heath ran up to Jason. "I'm glad you came here to tell Shawn. I had no idea how bad it was. Seth explained it. It's my fault, I should have let you tell Shawn earlier and this would have never happened. Oh Jason..." Heath clung to his spouse.

Jason held Heath tightly. "Oh Petal, it's not your fault. Adam wouldn't have listened, it could have been even worse. Shawn won't give up. Come on, I really do need to check your promos. Hunter, let's keep each other posted." He shook Hunter's hand. Heath and Seth hugged. The Reso's left with Adam and Shawn on their minds.

Seth went to Hunter. "I'm glad you were there for Shawn. He needed you. I love you, babe. Hunt, will they be okay? Shawn and Adam love each other so much." He hugged Hunter with wet eyes.

Hunter rested his chin on top of Seth's head. "I hope so my little one. Thank you for being so understanding, that I just can't abandon Shawn. I love you, boy. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm tired, let's go." He took Seth's hand and led him away, with Shawn and Adam on their minds.

When Shawn got to their coach, he was only slightly winded, his early morning runs paid off. He unlocked the door and entered the coach. For a moment, Shawn's breath froze, no dogs came to greet him.

Shawn looked down toward the bedroom The dogs were curled up in front of the door. That could only mean one thing, Adam was in the bedroom. Shawn patted his leg, but the dogs remained in front of the door. It was if they too, were mad at him. He then saw the note Jim had left, telling he'd let dogs out and they had run for a couple of hours. They had also been fed.

The Heartbroken Kid knew Jason was right. He decided to just leave Adam alone; for now. Shawn took off his blazer, dress shirt and cowboy hat and hung them on the coat rack by the door.

In the cockpit, Shawn secured the coach for the night. The blinds covered the windows without a sound. He adjusted the air conditioner and went to sit in his lounger.

Shawn removed his cowboy boots. He searched the drawer of his shelf. Shawn found a notepad and pen. He put his feet up and began to write Adam a note.

At first, Shawn thought about explaining about Jeff and Wade. However, Shawn decided against it. When or if Adam spoke to him, Shawn wanted Adam to see the truth in his eyes.

But, Shawn did want Adam to know he was there, and still loved him oh so much. He chewed on the cap of the pen and thought. He put pen to paper and poured his heart out. When he finished, Shawn reread it. The note wasn't the longest or the best, but he'd meant every word.

Shawn put the letter in an envelope and kissed it for luck. He got up and went to the bedroom. The dogs moved just a bit, so Shawn could slip the note under the door. He looked toward Heaven. He asked God and Bret to help.

Shawn was exhausted. He took off his trousers and socks. He hung his pants on the back of the couch and stuck his socks in his boots. The Hall of Famer took a light blanket from the drawer under the couch. Shawn, in his boxers, curled up his lounger and uttered a prayer for Adam to listen to him. He turned out the lamp and closed his eyes. His last thoughts before sleep were, "I love you, Adam."

Adam woke up slowly. His eyes burned from hours of crying. He was so broken that Shawn didn't trust him. Adam eased his way to sit up. He'd fallen asleep in his clothes. His shirt was open. He'd briefly woken up at some point, taken off his brace and tossed it on the floor. He needed his brace. His back muscles ached from all the crying.

The blond stood. The brace had landed over by the door. Adam took off his shirt, picked up the brace and put it on, tightly. A flash of white caught his eye. He looked closer, it was an envelope, with his name written on it, in Shawn's handwriting.

His mind told him to just leave it. Shawn had nothing to say. However, his heart said to read it. Adam was suddenly hit with an overwhelming feeling to read the letter. With a sigh, he picked up the envelope. Adam sat on the bed. His fingers trembled as he opened the envelope, pulled out the letter and began to read.

" _My darlin' Adam, First of all, I am glad you're safe. I was frantic as I tried to find you. Secondly, darlin', don't leave me, not like this. We can't possibly be done and over. Please tell me I am still in your heart, your soul, because you are still in mine._

 _It might be hard for you to believe, but I really love you, like I have never loved no other. In the last nine months, we have become so much of each others lives, I could not begin to imagine a life without you. Our good times, so out number our bad. We've never even had a fight._

 _I want a chance to explain, it is not at all what you think. I want a chance to look into your eyes so you know I am telling you the truth. Please, give me five minutes to talk, while you listen. I can't lose you, darlin'. You are life and breath to me. I. Love. You. Adam. With all my heart, soul and love, your Shawnnie Bear."_

Adam read the note again. He still didn't know what Shawn could possibly have to say. He looked at the clock, it was eight-thirty in the morning. They were supposed to leave for Atlanta at three. He guessed he had a few minutes. He had a lot to do though.

Adam had to pack, rent a truck and load up the dogs to drive them to Asheville. He would fly to Atlanta on Sunday. He would miss the dogs and their beautiful coach... no, Shawn's coach.

Adam sighed. He went to the door and opened it. Shawn had to be up, there was a pot of coffee and no dogs.

With a sigh, Adam went to the living room. Shawn was in his lounger, reading a book. Shawn looked up when he heard Adam then saw him. Adam stood in front of him, arms over his chest. His hazel eyes bore into Shawn like fire.

"You have exactly five minutes. I have some major packing to do."


	39. On to the Wedding?

_**A/N:** Well dear readers this is the penultimate chapter... next week will end this sweet story. Don't worry though... I have another one ready to go... it's not the story I planned on telling next... but I think you will like it. More about that next week. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review, thank you. LadyDragonsblood_

Shawn sat up, fear clouded his turquoise eyes. "Darlin', I don't really know why you are so angry with me, but I have a good idea. You think I would actually have people fired to keep them away from you?" He looked at Adam. Shawn wondered if Heath's theory was right.

Adam huffed. "Yes, I do. You don't trust me around Jeff and Wade, so you convinced Cousin Vince to fire them. You are a bastard, you really are the Heartbreak Kid." His eyes were like sparks of fire. His lips were pressed so hard and thin, they nearly vanished.

Shawn hung his head. "That rips my heart, baby. Now, please, _listen_ to me. I had nothing to do with Jeff and Wade. Matt called and _asked_ if Jeff could be released. Matt wants to make up with Jeff, he wants him back on TNA to be a part of a Broken Matt storyline. Vince said Jeff was thrilled. You know how much family means to Jeff, he was so happy Matt wanted him back." Shawn pause and took off his reading glasses.

Adam's stance didn't falter, so Shawn continued. "As for Wade, he's been fed up with wrestling for a while. His shoulder has been bothering him. You know he studied Marine Biology at University. He came to Vince and told him, he had a job offer at a marine biology lab. Wade asked Vince to be released. Vince didn't really want to let him go, but he also knows an unhappy wrestler is a dangerous wrestler, so he gave Wade his release. Darlin' that's the truth. Ask Vince if you want. I would never think you were going to... I _trust_ you, more than anyone. I love you, baby. Please, don't leave me, _please_? It was just a misunderstanding. I should have explained why at the time, instead of just telling you they'd been released. Adam? Put the ring back on, please?" Shawn's voice cracked with emotion as he held the sapphire engagement ring out to Adam. His eyes were filled with tears.

Adam looked at Shawn. "I'm going to pack now." He turned and almost ran to the bedroom. Instead of packing, Adam fell on the bed and sobbed. He'd been so fucking stupid. Now he couldn't bear to face Shawn. Adam felt so damn foolish.

Shawn stared after Adam. He couldn't believe Adam was still going to leave. Shawn got up, he went out and got the dogs. He moved like one of the walking dead. Somehow, he got the dogs into the coach and fed them.

Shawn looked at the bedroom door. A fire of anger began to build in his belly. Was he going to let Adam just run over his heart? It was time to set his boy straight.

"You kids wait here. I have to set your mommy straight. You are not going anywhere." Shawn stated firmly as he put down a second bowl of water. Shine gave a very sharp bark, as if to say, "about time." Shawn gave Shine a slight bow and a gentle rub behind her ears.

Shawn went to the bedroom, ready to stop Adam from packing. When he opened the door, his heart melted. Adam lay on the bed and sobbed his heart out.

The older man sat on the edge of the bed. "Darlin? Don't leave me." His raspy voice was soft. His touch feather light as he rubbed Adam's back.

Adam sniffed. "I _have_ to now. I made... such a fool... you can't... possibly still want me now. So... stupid..." His voice was muffled as he sobbed into his pillow.

Shawn gave a soft chuckle. He gently pulled Adam up. Shawn gently placed his hands on Adam's cheeks. "I want you more than ever, darlin'. What I said in my note was true. I love you like no other. It was just a misunderstanding. It was Heath that pointed out everything that you have been through since November. My lord, it's a wonder you haven't exploded before now. Are you gonna stop being silly and put this ring back on?" He gave Adam a soft kiss and filled his turquoise eyes with hope.

Adam's tear reddened eyes went wide. "You... still... but I told you to fuck off and called you a bastard. I would have kicked me out on my ass." There was no humor in his voice, Adam was serious.

Shawn smiled. "I. Still. Want. You. I. Still. Love. You." He was so firm, each word was its own sentence. He continued. "Like I also said in the note, I should have explained better. Both Hunter and Vince have said Jeff and Wade were thrilled to move on. Seriously Adam, I _trust_ you, utterly and completely. You have made me so happy. Please, darlin', say you're still gonna marry me. Please tell me you still love me." Shawn once again held out his mother's ring.

Adam smiled. "I don't know why you love me, but I am very glad you do. Yes, I love you. Yes, I will still marry you. Oh God, I am so sorry, Shawnnie bear. I don't deserve it but, please... forgive my stupidity." He held out his left hand to Shawn.

Shawn slipped the beautiful sapphire and diamond ring back where it belonged, on Adam's finger. "I forgive you darlin'. I love you, so fuckin' much." He whispered over Adam's lips. He pulled Adam closer and kissed with all the joyful love in his heart and soul.

Adam moaned into the kiss. How he could have ever been so stupid and foolish. He was so grateful Shawn was willing to put up with his shit. Even Bret hadn't been so tolerant.

With reluctance, Shawn broke the kiss. "Now, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself? Is your back in pain, or your hips? Darlin' I was so scared when I couldn't find you."

Adam wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck, his fingers slid up into the coppery blond locks. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I fell asleep on a cold floor when I woke up I was stiff for a while, but I'm okay now, honestly. I... so... sorry." He laid his head on Shawn's shoulder, as fresh tears fell.

Shawn held Adam close. It was the best feeling in the world. "It's alright, darlin'. It's all done and over with now. I'm glad you're alright. Do you need a massage?" Shawn's lips brushed against the golden hair on top of Adam's head.

Adam sniffed deeply. "Maybe later. It's really forgotten?" He turned his head to look into Shawn's loving eyes.

Shawn nodded. "Line drawn under it. You will probably feel better now, you needed to explode. But, I finally understand _now_ what Bret and everyone else meant by angry Edge." Shawn laughed a bit, and kissed the top of Adam's head once again, and held his boy ever so close and tight.

Adam realized he actually did feel better mentally. All the built up tension was gone. "Yeah, and don't you dare forget it, Shawn Michaels. I just wish... I hadn't turned on you. I'm so glad you love me so much. Because I sure as hell fuckin' love you." Adam lifted his head and kissed Shawn.

Shawn took over the kiss. He gently pushed Adam down on the bed. Adam's arms went around Shawn's shoulders. Adam whimpered softly into the kiss.

The kiss broke. Shawn caressed Adam's temples. "I know darlin, not much longer now. Then we can make love all we want." Shawn had understood Adam's whimper.

Adam looked up at Shawn. "You know, medically, I can... we don't _really_ have to wait, do we?" He bucked his hips against Shawn's.

Shawn returned Adam's look. "We made a promise to each other, to wait for our wedding night. Plus we agreed it would give your back and hips some extra time to recover. It's not much longer, only a couple of weeks. Next time I make love to you, you will be my husband." Shawn's voice was soft, but his eyes burned with desire for his fiancé.

Adam sighed. "You're right. I do want to be as strong as possible. Your husband, I can't wait... and to think I nearly blew..." He was hushed by Shawn's finger on his lips.

"We're forgetting that now. Come on, we both need showers and food. I'll shower after I help getting the coach ready to roll. What do you want for brunch?" Shawn asked as he put on a pair of cammo shorts and a cammo tee shirt.

Adam stretched, he was able to do an almost normal, full stretch before he felt the strain to stop. "BLT's? The tomatoes need to be used." Adam then got up and prepared to take a shower. He stripped naked, unashamed before Shawn.

"Perfect choice. Go shower, I need to send some text messages. Let people know we are okay now." Shawn gave Adam's bare ass a playful swat as Adam left for the bathroom.

Adam turned back to Shawn, an odd look on his face. "People... what went on yesterday... besides me being stupid?"

Shawn chuckled. "Go shower, I'll tell you at lunch. Don't worry, it's nothing too bad." He gave Adam a wink.

Adam felt even better after a hot shower and a thorough hair washing. The smell of frying bacon kept him from lingering too long. Adam hummed as he towel dried his hair. Before he went to join Shawn, Adam looked Heavenward.

"Thank you, Bret. You made me listen to Shawn. I heard you tell me not to be so stupid, but I was too angry. Thank you for putting Shawn in my path. I love you, Bret. I still miss you every damn day." Adam closed his eyes, he felt a deep warmth surround him.

" _I love you, my sweet bit of Sugar. Shawn is the one for you. You're going to be so happy. Miss me, but don't mourn me."_ Bret's voice echoed in Adam's head. When Adam opened his eyes, he was completely ready for a life with Shawn.

Shawn put the last piece of bacon on a paper towel to drain. He smiled when he saw Adam. "You heard him too, didn't you?"

Adam nodded. "I swear. Are we the only couple brought together by an angelic ghost?" He took the salad dressing for sandwiches out of the fridge.

"I doubt it. He refused to help me yesterday. Maybe Bret knew you needed to rage." Shawn laughed softly as he handed the plate of bacon to Adam. He grabbed a butter knife and some napkins.

Adam put the plate on the table. He slid onto the bench. Adam started to make a sandwich for Shawn. "I do feel better. So, um... are you taking me on a wonderful honeymoon? We still have two weeks right?" He layered on lettuce, tomatoes and bacon.

Shawn took the sandwich Adam had made for him. "Thank you, darlin'. Yep, we have two weeks. You will just have to wait and see where I take you."

Adam pouted, but knew if Shawn wasn't going to tell, he was _not_ going to tell. Adam then asked Shawn about what had happened yesterday at the arena. He was a little nervous to find out if he had been just stupid, or really idiotic stupid.

As Shawn explained, Adam stopped eating. He hadn't really realized how out of control he'd been. Not only had he made Shawn sick with worry, but had hurt him; badly. Adam had also hurt Jason and Heath and had worried Seth, Hunter, Chris and AJ. He owed then all an apology, a major apology. Adam also had some ruffled feathers to sooth in Michael Cole.

"... so, Jason finally told me what Heath thought. It made me realize I needed to explain why Jeff and Wade were released, which I should have done in the first place. Well, that's it, and that's truly the end of it. Make me another sandwich please?" Shawn looked at Adam with a loving smile.

Adam started to make Shawn a third BLT. "It may be the end of it for you and I, but I have to make some apologies when we get to ATL. Oh well, not the first time." He gave his fiancé the completed sandwich. Adam then finished his first sandwich.

The couple finished their lunch. Shawn took the dogs out when he went to start getting the coach ready to roll. Adam did what he could inside, and tried to forget about how horrible he'd been.

In the bedroom, Adam picked up the note Shawn had written. He put it in the back of his leather bound journal. Adam knew in times of strife, the letter would remind him, how much Shawn loved him no matter how stupid he was.

While Shawn was outside, Cal and Jim arrived. Jim greeted Adam as he stowed his and Cal's bags away. He then sat in the drivers seat and began to run the system checks.

Adam walked up to the cockpit. "It really is like an airplane isn't it." He thought you just turned the key, put the coach in gear and drove.

Jim laughed. "A bit. We had to take a three week course from Monarch before we could even start the engine. I'm glad they are so thorough, she can be a monster at times, especially in high cross winds. I'll tell you what though, we all can't be any safer with Cal behind the wheel." He beamed proudly.

At eight o'clock that evening, the Rated R Showstopper pulled into the Atlanta KOA, which was actually fifty miles from the Phillips Arena, where RAW would take place on Monday night.

On Saturday morning, Shawn, Jim and Cal set up the coach in the arena parking lot. Adam went into Atlanta proper with Heath. Adam had some secret things to do.

"Heath, I'm..." Adam was halted by Heath. Adam had already apologized, with tears, to Heath and Jason at the arena parking lot.

"Don't apologize, Adam. You needed that fit. I knew you and Shawn would eventually be alright. So, enough. This is your fun day. Where to first?" Heath asked as he steered his and Jason's rental through the city traffic.

"Here..." Adam put the GPS coordinates into the device on the dashboard. "Heath, you can _not_ tell anyone about this, please?"

"You know I won't, but... um, how are you gonna keep it a secret till your wedding night?" Heath knew from experience what Adam was going to do, was nearly impossible to keep a secret.

Adam gave Heath a smirk. "Where I'm getting it, it will be easy, especially with no sex." He sighed deeply.

Heath laughed and followed the GPS. Few people knew that Heath was really an incredible driver. At one point, he was almost going to get into NASCAR, then he saw a ladder match on TV that changed his mind. He fell in love with wrestling and Christian at the same moment. Little did Heath know then, he would one day marry the man he'd watched in that match.

When they arrived at their destination, the place took Adam right away. He'd made the appointment as soon as they learned they were going to Atlanta. The appointment took four hours, but it was worth it. Adam hoped Shawn would like it.

Heath and Adam then had lunch in a small, local diner. It gave Adam a bit of time to recover from his appointment. The two men chatted as they ate.

"Oh, when I was getting this done..." Adam pointed to a spot on his body. "I called Missus Simpson. She said my package arrived yesterday. I hope they got it right." Adam's eyes held a tinge of worry. His brow crinkled.

Heath gave Adam's shoulder a pat. "I'm sure it will be perfect. I've ordered a lot of customized items from them and it's always been right. What are you going to get Shawn for a wedding present?" He took a bite of his huge cheeseburger.

Adam shrugged. "I wish I knew. I had a couple of ideas and I kinda asked him, but he doesn't want a new cowboy hat or boots. I thought of a new watch but he loves the one Ric gave him. He doesn't wear rings, other than a wedding band. An ID bracelet is too high school. He has a Bible, and doesn't want a new one because all his notes are in the old one." Adam gave a deep sigh. He wanted something unique for Shawn.

Heath swallowed his bite of food. "I got lucky, Jay needed a new watch. I guess you asked and got the I don't need a gift, or the dreaded oh, anything is fine answers?" He gave Adam a shrug back.

Adam nodded. "I saw one idea on-line that I really liked. It was called a Bedroom Book, a picture book thing. I could have some really slutty pictures of me, made into a book. Then I thought, what if somehow, someone got a hold of it and published the pictures. That would be disrespectful to Shawn and bad for the WWE."

"Yeah. It's a good idea, but too risky. I mean I know we aren't big time celebrities, still TMZ would die to get a hold of something like that. Let's finish lunch and just wander around the mall near the arena. You might get lucky..." Heath started to eat another bite, then spoke again.

"Are you two sure about us riding to Asheville with you?" Heath asked as he took the last bite of his food.

Adam agreed. "Okay to the mall. Of course we want you to ride with us. After all, you're staying at the house till we get back from... I dunno where from." Adam laughed.

Late that afternoon, a very happy Adam sat in the car with Heath. "You'll keep this hidden for me won't you?" Adam asked as he looked at the heavy duty cloth shopping bag between his feet.

"Shawn is going to love that. See, I told you. Sometimes aimless wandering shopping pays off. Yup, I'll even keep Jay out of it." Heath chuckled as he started the car and headed back to the arena.

Adam managed to keep his surprise hidden from Shawn. The only slight hitch was when Shawn asked Adam why he suddenly started wearing sleeping pants to bed instead of sleeping in the nude. Adam said it was so that when their wedding night came, seeing him naked again would be even more special. Shawn couldn't argue, so Adam's secret was safe.

On Monday, Adam ate a lot of humble pie. Hunter, Seth, AJ and Chris told him to forget it and all was okay, and they were glad things worked out. Michael Cole was just glad the old Edge was back. The ratings last week had been the lowest since Edge had returned. The fans didn't get the usual banter between HBK and Edge, and they responded by not watching.

Vince had heard about what had happened in Nashville. He told Adam he understood, but next time, he'd better not bring personal to the show. Adam agreed and the two men hugged while Shawn watched with a smile.

RAW was a rousing success. In order to make up for last week, Edge was really on his game as he "argued" with HBK about the 'good' vs 'bad' in the ring. Several times, Michale Cole had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing and once he actually had to remove his headset because he couldn't stop laughing.

After the show, everyone wished Shawn and Adam all the best for their upcoming marriage. Everyone had chipped in and Hunter purchased several gift cards. That way the newlyweds could get what they wanted or needed.

Heath went to the coach with Adam and Shawn while Jason went to turn in their rental car. Luckily the rental place was close to the arena. Jason joined the others at the coach after a short Uber ride.

The two couples took the dogs to the run and Heath played with them while the others watched. The two couples laughed and joked. It was if the incident of last week had never happened.

Shawn and Jason finally figured out how to turn the couch into a bed, after Heath read the instruction binder Adam had gotten from the cockpit. Again they all laughed and joked. Heath made midnight pancakes at one in the morning. Finally, around three, everyone was in bed, fast asleep. For a change, the dogs were in the bedroom with Shawn and Adam so they wouldn't disturb Jay and Heath.

At ten in the morning, Cal pulled the coach out of the Phillips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. He took the exit to GA 365N and began the nearly four hour trip to Asheville, North Carolina.

Heath and Adam curled up on the bed in the bedroom and watched movies and talked weddings. Branny laid on Adam's lap. Jason and Shawn played backgammon. They too, talked about weddings and Shawn enjoyed getting to know Jason a much more personal level.

They stopped at noon to let the dogs run while the humans had a roadside picnic. The weather was perfect, the heat hadn't yet reached up into the Appalachian Mountains.

Cal and Shawn spoke. "We'll take the coach to the Monarch place in Saint Louis. Then we'll head to Davenport. We'll be back in Asheville on the seventeenth. We'll have to book it to get to Los Angeles by Monday, but between Jim and I, you'll get there." Cal went over the plan with his employer.

"That sounds perfect. I never worry with you two behind the wheel. Use your discretion about any repairs or the like. Just use that card from Monarch, the bill will go right to the accountant. Calvin, I just want to thank you, I'm going to raise your pay by twenty percent. Don't worry, it still includes accommodations. You and Jim are a blessing to us. You sure you don't want to stay for the wedding? You're both part of the family, so to speak." Shawn's voice was filled with gratitude to Cal.

Calvin smiled. "You don't need to give us an increase, but it is appreciated. Don't think us rude, but we'd rather get to Davenport. We do wish you and Adam all the best." He shook Shawn's hand. The travelers were soon back on the road to Asheville.

The dogs began to dance around as they felt their mommy's growing excitement. The coach came to a stop at the top of the hill. Adam was home. He immediately opened the door of the coach. The dogs happily barked and yelped as they took off, able to run free in the woods they loved so much.

Mrs. Simpson was there and greeted Adam and Shawn like long lost sons. All their personal suitcases were unloaded and Adam, along with Shawn grabbed a few things out of the coach's bedroom.

As soon as the coach was unloaded, Cal skillfully turned the huge vehicle around with help from Jim. Jim stood outside, and looked more like a man giving directions to an airline pilot, than a bus driver. Each movement of arms and hands meant something only Cal understood. It was a truly wondrous sight to behold.

Adam took Jason and Heath upstairs to their guest room. Adam then went to the master bedroom. He fell on his huge bed with sigh. The coach was wonderful, and sure was a billion times better than a strange hotel bed every night, but still, there was no place like home and hearth.

Shawn laughed when he found Adam sprawled out on the bed. "Darlin' I hate to spoil your fun, but we have to get to the Court House." Shawn slid onto the bed, and gave his own sigh.

Adam rolled over and curled up against Shawn. "Okay. Since that store in Nashville was closed, we also have to buy our wedding clothes. I can't wait, we are both going to look so hot." He laid his hands on Shawn's chest.

"Yup, we are. Listen, I have something to do after the Court House. So, can you get my clothes too? You know my sizes and what we are wearing. Do you mind going by yourself?" Shawn asked as he stroked Adam's hair.

"I don't mind. We will take Jason and Heath, they can help me shop. What do you have to do?" Adam asked as Shawn slid off the bed and helped him up.

"Never you mind. We'd better take both vehicles. I might be a while." Shawn gave Adam cryptic smirk.

Adam and Shawn went to the Court House and got their marriage license. While there, the couple confirmed the wedding time and place with the Justice of the Peace who would marry them.

Jason decided to tag along with Shawn, shopping just wasn't his thing. Shawn was glad for the company. Adam and Heath kissed their men and went to go shopping.

Adam and Heath went to the western store to make Adam's purchases. It was harder than he thought, considering the simplicity of the clothing he and Shawn had decided on. However, in the end, he and Heath left the store happy and content.

Adam and Heath stopped at a local pizza parlor and picked up the pizzas Adam had called in and ordered when they left the western store. When Adam pulled up in the driveway on his mountain, they noticed Shawn and Jason weren't back yet. Heath carried the pizzas and Adam the two garment bags with the wedding clothes.

Heath put the pizzas in the oven to stay warm. He took the dogs out and let them run while he got the new shirts he'd bought for the wedding for himself and Jay.

Shawn and Jason pulled up in the driveway. Luckily, Adam and Heath were no where to be seen, because Jason was behind the wheel instead of Shawn. It would have raised a lot of unwanted questions.

"Jay, I am so glad you came with me. I don't think I could have driven. I didn't realize it was such a bad place to do it. you distract our boys, I gotta get upstairs and take care of this." Shawn stuck a small bag up under his shirt.

Jason laughed. "You're a braver man than me. But it _is_ fantastic. Give me two minutes." He gave Shawn a wink. He was really enjoying getting to know Shawn on such a more personal level.

Jason found Adam and Heath on the back deck. They were enjoying the sunset as they watched the dogs chase a rabbit. He stood in such a way he blocked the view into the house. Shawn dashed up the stairs and went into the bathroom of the second guest bedroom.

"Where is Shawn?" Adam asked as he tried to see past Jason into the house.

"He was in a really hurry to get to the head. We almost had to pull over so he could pee on a tree." Jason joked with Adam.

Adam laughed. "Okay. We got pizzas, hope they are still edible. Where were you guys?" Now that his man and Jay were back, his tinge of worry changed to curiosity.

Jason walked up to Adam. He bent down and tapped Adam's nose with his finger as he spoke. "Don't. Be. So. Nosy." Each word came with a tap.

Adam tired to bite Jason's finger. "Could you two get the pizzas please? My back is hurting just a bit." He stood. Adam raised his shirt and tightened his back brace. It helped, he felt better immediately.

Jason and Heath went in to get the pizzas. Adam turned up the gas lights around the balcony. It was beautiful. Adam gave a low whistle, and the three dogs came up on the balcony. They went to their trough that always had fresh water and drank.

Shawn came out with Jason and Heath. He had paper plates and napkins in his hands. Jason carried the pizza boxes, Heath carried four cans of soda.

Shawn kissed his fiancé. "Sorry, darlin'. My errand took longer than I thought. Did you get our wedding outfits?" He sat down next to Adam and gave everyone a paper plate.

"Yes, but I want you to try yours on tomorrow, make sure it fits. Guess you won't tell me what your errand was?" Adam smiled. The pizza was still perfect when he opened the box.

"Nope, I won't. What all do I need to do tomorrow?" Shawn asked as he loaded his plate with pizza.

Adam swallowed his bite of food, then spoke. "You and Jason can make sure the path to the clear and the rock is suitable. You can take the broom and sweep it." Everyone laughed at the idea of sweeping a rock.

"Better take a bucket, mop along with the Mister Clean." Jason teased with a wink to Adam.

Adam huffed. "I just don't wanna have bird poop on the rock. Heath, we have to get the flowers and make sure they have everything under control at the bakery." Adam looked at his little notebook.

Shawn grinned. "It will be perfect. I can't wait, day after tomorrow, you will be all mine." He leaned over and kissed Adam deeply.

Jason and Heath smiled softly as they watched the kiss, Jay then looked at his own husband. Heath returned the look. Nine months ago they were sure Adam would never smile again. Now, Adam was happier than ever. It was a wonderful thing to behold.

That night, Shawn and Adam slept apart from each other. It was part of their plan to make their wedding night special.

At the time, it sounded good, but both Shawn and Adam had a hard time falling asleep. It helped when Tundra and Branny joined Adam while Shine went to Shawn. Both men were glad for the canine company in their bedrooms.

The next day, Heath and Mrs. Simpson made some secret plans. He gave the housekeeper some money as she promised to get it done. She also said she looked forward to taking care of him and Jason over the next two weeks. It would be nice to come to the house and have someone there.

Mrs. Simpson made breakfast for her boys. She made French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. She also made coffee and fresh squeezed orange juice. Shawn, Adam, Jason and Heath were stuffed as the housekeeper spoiled them.

Later, Adam and Heath went to do their last minute errands. Suddenly Heath let out a loud laugh. "It just hit me. Missus Simpson looks just like Alice Nelson, the housekeeper on the Brady Bunch. Now wonder she's so fantastic. Okay, bakery first." Heath was happy as a lark. He loved all the romance in the air.

Adam chuckled. Heath was fun to be with. "Yeah, she kind of does look like Alice. Yep, bakery first. I hope they got it right." Ada bit his lip. He'd chosen a rather odd design for a wedding cake. However, Adam had made and sent very specific drawings so he wasn't heart poundingly worried.

Back at the house, Shawn and Jason made sure the trail to the creek and the rock was clear of low hanging vines and branches that could snag clothing. They took the dogs along for a good run.

When they got to the rock, Shawn and Jason sat down to rest. There had been more trimming than they thought there would be. Now, the path was clear.

Jason looked over at Shawn. He'd really grown to love and respect Shawn even more of the last week. He cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Shawn, I have to say, my respect for you has grown even more. When I saw how worried you were last week, well, it made me realize something. Adam is going to be in good hands. He deserves to be happy, he's had so much shit in his life. I told Bret the same thing I am going to tell you." Jason paused, he took a sip of water, then looked hard at Shawn.

"I love that boy. He _is_ my brother. Even though he is a month older, Adam is my little brother. Shawn, if you hurt him, I will return it, tenfold. Yeah, he can be a damn pain in the ass, but that's just Adam. Love him, care for him and he will give it back; hard..." Jason had to pause again, the emotion had begun to get to him.

Shawn laid a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Thank you, Jason for the respect. I feel the same, you are good man. Adm couldn't wish for a better friend, or brother. Don't worry, Jay. I love and respect him too much to hurt him intentionally. I didn't realize I had hurt him last week... you know what I mean. Jason, he has brought me back to life, he is my soul mate. If I ever hurt him, I will stand still for you. I'm honored you and Heath are here to witness our marriage." Shawn clamped down on Jason's shoulder to show his feelings.

Jason nodded, there was nothing else to say about taking care of Adam. "No, Shawn we are the honored ones. Heath and I are pleased to be here. We're also looking forward to staying and looking after the dogs. Shawn... are you sure you don't mind us riding along to Los Angeles? That is a bit different from a four hour drive." Jason stood and began to sweep the dirt and debris from the rock with his rake.

Shawn kicked a pine cone into the creek. Tundra ran in after it. The two men laughed. "Yes, Jason. We are sure. We can have a backgammon tournament. Giving you a ride is way to pay to back for watching the dogs. Besides, it will be fun."

In town, Adam was happy as he and Heath took a coffee break in Adam's favorite coffee bar. Heath took a sip then laughed. "Trust me, Adam. The cake is perfect." He answered the question for the tenth time in an hour.

At the bakery, Adam had sent Heath in to see the cake. Adam kept to the tradition that it was bad luck for the "bride" to see the cake before the wedding. Heath had said it was perfect but still, Adam asked.

After coffee they went to the flower shop. Adam was very pleased with the four boutonnière and the arrangement for the reception. The florist carefully boxed up the order and told Adam to put them all the fridge overnight. After that, Adam and Heath went home.

Shawn told Adam his wedding outfit was a perfect fit. Adam was relieved. Adam then started to pack for their honeymoon, but Shawn stopped him. He wanted Adam to have no idea where they were going, so he packed their bags alone. Adam shrugged and packed a small bag with his special order for their wedding night. He nearly bit Shawn's head off when the Texan tried to peek. It made them both laugh.

Shawn explained they would leave around one, after the small reception. Adam was very curious, the bags Shawn had packed were very light. Adam knew Shawn wouldn't tell, so he didn't even try to pry, much to Heath and Jason's amazement.

That afternoon, the four men bathed the dogs. They wouldn't let Adam strain and bend to wash them, but Shawn said he could dry and groom. Adam had a table the dogs stood on to be brushed and dried. The dogs sensed their baths were for a special reason, so they behaved. The three dogs would be the only other guests at the wedding. Adam had even ordered three, dog safe cupcakes for them to have at the reception.

That evening, after Mrs. Simpson had gone home, Shawn grilled steaks, corn on the cob, and potatoes. The two couples had a relaxing evening with a rousing game of Yahtzee. At ten minutes to midnight, Adam quickly said good night. He wanted to be out of Shawn's sight before midnight. Adam was superstitious about Shawn seeing him on their wedding day, before the wedding.

The next morning, Heath pinned Adam's boutonnière on the pocket of the blond's shirt. Heath gave a slight sniff. "I know your all man, but you look so fucking beautiful. Shawn is gonna faint when he sees you." Heath ran his hands over Adam in a final brush of wrinkle removal.

Adam's cheeks dusted over. "Thanks, Heath. I'm glad we went simple." He took a last look in the full length mirror.

Adam and Shawn had chosen western style clothing in all white. Adam wore a stark white shirt. The yolk was slightly quilted with silver scroll work stitches. The snap buttons looked like snow white pearls. The shirt was neatly tucked into a pair of pure white Wrangler jeans. Adam wore a white belt with snake skin print. The buckle was a replica of the "Big Gold Belt", the World Heavyweight Championship. It had been the title that had meant the most to Adam, it was the title he held when he retired.

Adam's look was completed b pair of white cowboy boots with a pattern of scrolls and swirls in silver corded thread. Oh his head was a white felt Stetson cowboy hat. Adam wore his long hair in a silky, golden waterfall, it fell way past his shoulders.

He was so glad his hair had grown back. He vowed never to have a short haircut again. He'd hated it, and so had Bret. He'd had to cut it get it back into condition. Years of just tucking wet hair under a toque had damaged it severely. A short cut had been the only way to repair the damage. Now, as it grew, it was thicker and silkier than ever.

The flower that Heath had pinned to Adam's shirt was a white rose bud with white babies breath. All four men had the same boutonnière.

Heath and Jay also wore western style clothes, but their matching shirts were navy blue, and they wore stone washed, light gray jeans with black belts, boots and hats.

The three dogs sat in the bedroom and watched their "mommy" get dressed and ready. Adam smiled at his dogs. He picked up a piece of white silk ribbon and held it in his hands.

Adam looked at Shine. "Madame Shine, will you wear this pretty ribbon for me? You will so beautiful." Adam held the ribbon out so Shine could sniff it.

Shine put her head down and allowed Adam to loosely tie the ribbon around her neck. He made it so the bow was behind her ears. She looked so pretty. She seemed to smile when Adam and Heath fussed over her.

"You have the rings, right?" Shawn asked with a nervous edge to his raspy, Texan drawl. He ran his hand down the sleeve of his white shirt to smooth it.

Jason laughed. "For the tenth time, yes, I do. One here, one here." He pointed to each shirt pocket.

"Sorry. I dreamed last night we left them on the Rated R Showstopper." Shawn explained as he put his white felt hat on his head. He too wore his coppery blond hair down. Shawn had taken time with his hair. It looked wavy and very much like his earlier days in the ring, he was pleased with how it looked.

Again Jason laughed. "I dreamed I walked down the aisle naked. Oh... bet that's the Justice of the Peace. Well, you ready to get married, Heartbreaker?" He made sure Shawn's boutonnière was well pinned.

Shawn smirked at Jason. "More than ready. No Heartbreaker tonight. Tonight, it's Sexy Boy." He growled low as he and Jason left to go downstairs.

Adam jumped when the door bell rang. "Must be the Justice of the Peace. Bakery was already here. Oh Heath, I'm so happy but, I'm scared. I love Shawn so much, I don't want to screw it up." He looked in the mirror one last time.

Heath put his hands on Adam's shoulders. "You won't, but if you do, that man won't give up on you, ever. Be happy, honey. No one deserves it more than you..." He paused when his cell phone beeped. He read the message. "They are nearly at the rock, you ready?"

Adam nodded. "I'm so glad you two are here. Go, I will follow in five minutes." He looked at Heath in earnest. Heath nodded and left the room.

Adam went and sat on the bed. He undid the chain around his neck, the one that his and Bret's wedding bands were on. "It's time, Bret. I'll keep them forever, but I can't wear them now. My life is Shawn. You are forever in my heart, my darling and I love you. Keep watch over us. I miss you." Adam kissed the rings and put them in his jewelery box. Adam stood and took a deep breath. He looked at his three dogs.

"Let's go to daddy." Adam patted his leg. The three dogs quickly followed behind Adam. Shine was pretty with her ribbon collar.

The weather was beautiful. The leaves of the trees were in their early stages of changing into their colorful fall coats. The mountain air was fresh. It was warm, but not humid. The birds sang and chirruped happily in the trees.

The Justice of the Peace, Shawn and Jason stood on the large rock. The creek below them glittered in the sun. They smiled when Heath came up the path, then joined them. All eyes turned to the path to watch for Adam.

Shawn's heart banged in his chest when Adam appeared. His boy looked like an angel of purity in his white wedding clothes. Shawn forgot how to breathe. Even the dogs held their heads and tails proud, especially Miss Shine.

Adam's eyes were pinned on Shawn. His man was so handsome, like a magnificent knight in white armor so to speak. Adam had never seen Shawn look so handsome as he did right now. He took Shawn's hand as he stepped onto the rock,

Jason and Heath stood, their arms around each others waists. They looked at each other as Shawn and Adam greeted each other with whispers of love. Jason knew in his heart, this was right.

Shawn and Adam turned to face the Justice of the Peace. In the morning hours of September third, Shawn Michaels and Adam Copeland-Hart were wed.


	40. Hearts Fulfilled

"... I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now seal your vows with a kiss." The Justice of the Peace spoke with a grin.

The dogs barked with happy, tail wagging, "yips" as Jason and Heath applauded. Shawn gently cupped Adam's tear stained face and kissed him, with all his love poured into it.

"I love you, Adam Michaels." Shawn whispered over his new husband's lips. His turquoise eyes shone with emotion.

"I love you, Shawn, my husband." Adam's words were just as soft as he replied. His tears fell once again as they had earlier when they spoke their vows.

Adam hugged Heath and Jason. Shawn gave the Justice of the Peace, five one hundred dollar bills. Part of it was his fee, the rest a bonus for coming out so far to perform the wedding.

The Justice of the Peace congratulated the newlyweds. He had Jason and Heath sign as witnesses. He then headed back down the path. He would stop and file the wedding on his way back to work.

The two couples and three dogs started to make their way back to the house. Shawn suddenly chuckled. "Well, aren't you pretty in your white bow, my lady." Shawn rubbed Shines head.

Shine yipped and danced happily. Adam laughed. "You were a good girl. Let me take that off now." He bent down to remove the bow. Shine backed away with a playful growl. She wanted to wear her ribbon.

They all laughed and headed to the house. Heath and Mrs. Simpson had spent the morning decorating the living room for the small reception. Adam had insisted on having a wedding party on his wedding day.

"Shawn, cover your husband's eyes." Heath was happy as he spoke. Adam hadn't stopped smiling, it made Heath misty eyed.

"You close your eyes, darlin'. Remember you promised to obey." Shawn gave Adam a kiss, then waited for the hazel eyes to close. Adam closed his eyes and let Shawn lead him in to the house.

"Okay, you can open them." Heath cried out as they got the living room. Even the dogs were excited.

Adam opened his eyes. "Oh my! Heath! It's wonderful!" Adam was shocked. The living room had been turned into a white rose garden. White roses were in vases by the dozen. Pearly white balloons were tied everywhere and the wedding cake sat on a small table with a white lace cloth with silver thread wedding bells embroidered on it. There were also outlines of doves in flight in the same silver thread.

Shawn was also flabbergasted. When he saw the wedding cake, his mouth fell open. "Darlin' the cake is wonderful. Was it all your idea?" Shawn looked closer at the cake.

The wedding cake had been made to look like a wrestling ring, ropes, ring skirts and all. In the middle of the ring were two marzipan figures that were clearly HBK and Edge, kissing. The figures wore exact replicas of the gear they wore for their infamous street fight.

One ring skirt of the cake read, "Shawn and Adam", the next, "HBK and Edge", then "September 3rd" and the fourth said simply said "Just Married." There were silver colored marzipan "steel" ring steps, and the ropes were black licorice strings. The ring posts and turnbuckles were also made of marzipan, and were decorated with the WWE logo. The bakery had done and excellent job.

Adam smiled at his new husband. "Yeah, I did. I drew it out and gave them a couple of our promo pictures. They did an excellent job. Heath, the decorations are beautiful." Adam looked around the wonderful room.

"Missus Simpson helped me before she left. Well, let's get this party started." Heath handed Shawn the pearl handled cake knife. The engraving on the blade of the knife read; _"The Michaels' September 3"_.

Shawn led Adam by the hand to the back side of the table to cut the cake. Jason had a video camera focused on the couple as Heath took still pictures.

Adam put his hand on the handle of the knife. Shawn covered Adam's hand with his. Together, with a kiss, they cut their cake. Shawn grinned, Adam had ordered a carrot cake; Shawn's favorite. Shawn gently fed Adam from the cut slice. Adam then fed Shawn. They kissed with frosting covered lips.

Shawn popped the cork of the non-alcoholic sparkling wine. Jason put the video camera on a tripod so he could make a toast. "On behalf of Heath and myself, we wish you nothing but happiness and love. No one deserves it more than the two of you. Adam, my brother, I not only love you, I respect you. Thank you for some of the happiest moments of my life and career. Long live E and C, sodas rule! Shawn, my new brother, I have total respect for you. You inspired my career, and now my life. Take care of Adam. We love you. To Mister and Mister Michaels." Jason and Heath raised their glasses in toast.

Shawn and Adam linked their arms at the elbow and sipped from their glasses. This time their kiss tasted like sparkling wine. Heath served up the beef stew the newlyweds had requested from Mrs. Simpson. It was made even more delicious by the company and conversation, The dogs enjoyed their pet friendly cupcakes Adam had ordered for them. They ate politely and managed not to make a mess.

When the meal ended, Jason spoke again. "Now would be the time for our gift, however, it's not here. It's waiting for you. You will know it when you see it." He gave Shawn a smirk with a wink.

Shawn and Adam exchanged their gifts. Shawn gave Adam a very expensive set of paint brushes, drawing pencils and sketchbooks of all sizes. There was also a very costly field set of water colors, with a Moleskine field water color paper sketchbook. After a very thanks filled kiss, Shawn suggested Adam might want to bring the field kit along on their honeymoon.

Adam's gift to Shawn was an almost thousand dollar set of woodcarving tools. It was a beautiful 25 piece set that came with a honing stone and oil. Adam also gave Shawn a Kevlar and steel safety glove, to wear while he carved. Shawn was thrilled and his kiss of thanks reflected that.

Jason answered his cell phone when it rang. After a very brief conversation, he spoke to the others. "Shawn, it's here. They will be ready in an hour.

Adam cocked his head. "Okay, what is going on? What's here? Nothing is here." He gotten up to look out of the window.

Shawn laughed. "You will find out soon enough. Well, I guess we'd better get movin'. Adam, you get your small bag, I'll get the others." Shawn stood.

Heath hugged Adam and Shawn. He was staying at the house while Jason drove the newlyweds to where they needed to be. Adam hugged his dogs and told them to mind Uncles Heath and Jay.

Shawn and Adam were still dressed in their wedding outfits as Jason turned the car toward the Asheville Airport. Adam's mouth fell open when he saw the WWE Lear jet on the tarmac. After their bags were loaded onto the jet, Jason bid the couple farewell. Jason then hurried back to the house. All this wedding stuff had put him in a sexy mood. He wanted to get back to Heath; fast.

Shawn led Adam up the steps of the jet. They sat in the front where there was plenty of leg room for Adam. Shawn pulled off his boots and wiggled his feet. "Get comfy, darlin'." Shawn spoke softly as he gently removed Adam's boots. Shawn also tossed their cowboy hats on the seats across the aisle.

Adam sighed. He wrapped his hands around Shawn's muscular upper arm, his head rested on his new husband's shoulder. "I'm glad you liked the cake. I just thought, we owe so much to the company. Plus it is where where we first met." He been a little worried it was more of a child's birthday cake than a wedding cake.

"I loved it, darlin'. I'm not the fancy flowers and scroll work icing type. But, the white roses were beautiful, but no where near as beautiful as you." Shawn leaned in and kissed Adam softly.

"You look pretty handsome yourself. Um... Shawnnie bear, isn't there a bed in the back? I mean we _are_ married now." Adam gave Shawn a sly smirk.

Shawn frowned. "There was, but now it's on the other jet. All that's back there now is a boxes of merch and paper work. This plane is used more to fly groups to press events. I asked for the other plane, but Vince is using it. Sorry darlin'. We will just have to wait a bit longer. It's only a couple hour flight." Shawn dropped a hint, but knew Adam would never guess.

"Oh... well, two hours wouldn't be enough time. Okay, so we are going somewhere on the east coast, where it is warm. Our bags are fairly light, so no cold weather." Adam tried to guess, but he really had no idea.

Shawn wanted Adam's mind off the trip. "Lady Shine looked cute, and you got them their own wedding cakes. So, did you put your field water color kit in your bag?"

Adam patted his carry on bag by his feet. "Yes, I can't wait to use it. Ha! You saw, she wouldn't let me take the ribbon off. You really like the carving tools?" He looked hopefully at his husband.

Shawn beamed. "Yes, I love them. I've really taken to carving, it relaxes me. I was looking to get some better tools. I like the glove too, I've nearly cut my finger more than once. I also like that it fits either hand, being ambidextrous is a pain sometimes. I draw and color with my right hand, and I write and eat with my left. I haven't yet decided which hand is better for carving." He stroked Adam's hair as he spoke.

"I think it's cool, makes my husband even more unique. Oh Shawn, I do love saying that word. I'm the kind of man that needs to be married, I'm horrible on my own. Jeff and Drew are proof of that. That's why I chose to say obey, I said it to Bret, and I said it to you. I need someone to... not control me, but keep me from walking into a brick wall. Does any of this make sense or am I rambling?" Adam looked at Shawn with confusion on his crinkled brow.

Shawn put his free hand on Adam's thigh. "I understand, but you're not horrible, you just got caught up in a couple of noxious relationships. I had my share of those too. I didn't get the name Boy Toy by accident. Adam, I will never try to control you. I will guide and advise, but I will never say you can't do something... well... with a couple of exceptions. You will never wrestle again, and I won't let you do anything that will damage the progress you have made with your rehab." He kissed Adam again.

Adam nodded. "Okay, I will accept those two exceptions. I love you so damn much." Adam gave Shawn a kiss in return. He couldn't wait until later, he wanted Shawn so badly.

The pilots voice came over the loud speaker. "We will be landing in about thirty minutes. Your helicopter is waiting. Landing should be smooth, weather is perfect. The Co-Pilot and myself wish you nothing but love and happiness, congratulations on your marriage."

Adam smiled at the Pilot's words. "Aw, that was nice. Wait... helicopter? Are you taking me to some private island paradise?"

Shawn laughed. "Maybe, maybe not. You are too curious, just be surprised." He reached over and handed Adam his boots and hat, then grabbed his own.

The two men put their boots back on, but left their hats in their laps. As the plane started to descend, Shawn held on to Adam a little tighter. Adam responded by holding Shawn's hand. Shaw was better about take offs, but landings still got to him a bit.

An hour later, the newlyweds were flying out of Key West, Florida. Adam loved it, but Shawn was not happy. "I am never flying in one these things again. We are _not_ going back this way." Shawn gripped the sides of his seat with a iron grip.

"Poor baby, I don't know where we are going, so I can't say we will be there soon. It will be alright, look at the beautiful ocean." Adam tried to comfort his husband.

Shawn looked at his beautiful boy. He suddenly felt more relaxed. He loosened his grip on the seat. Adam was right, the water below _was_ glorious. He also knew it wouldn't be long and he and Adam would be making love.

The helicopter began to lower over a tiny island. There was a platform with an "H" painted in bright yellow inside a yellow circle. The helicopter landed directly on target. The pilot shut down the engine so he could help the couple unload.

The pilot spoke as he handed Shawn their bags. "Every thing is stocked and loaded, and the boat is fueled. The mainland is five miles due north. I'll be back around noon on the fifteenth. If you need anything, call from the mainland. Remember you are totally off the grid here. It's all solar. Well, the hut is down that path. Have a wonderful time on Kennedy Island." He shook hands with the couple and got back in the helicopter.

"Oh Shawn! It _is_ a private island paradise! I love it!" Adam sounded like a child on Christmas morning.

Shawn laughed. "Yes, this is Vince and Eric's get away place. He arranged all this for us. Come on." He started down the sandy path.

Adam happily followed Shawn. When they got to the crescent shaped beach, both men let out a gasp. There was a small house that was built to resemble a hut from Gilligan's Island. It sat back from the ocean and rested on six foot high stilts. There was one modern difference, the roof had several solar panels.

Down further on the beach was a fire ring, that had a fire already laid, it just waited to be lit. Wood was stacked under the hut. There was a table with two chairs made of bamboo under a grove of palm trees. A large log lay across the sand so that a person could rest their back against it, feet toward the fire. Down at the shore line, a ring of rock and coral made a deep pool for safe swimming. It was as perfect as a picture post card.

Shawn went up the steps of the hut. He opened the door and set their bags down. Adam had followed Shawn, but Shawn stopped Adam from going in. He took the small bag Adam carried and set it down with the others.

Adam yelped when Shawn scooped him up in his arms like the "bride" he was. "Oh you're not!" Adam laughed when Shawn did carry him over the threshold of the hut.

"Oh yes I did. Why break superstition now?" Shawn too laughed as he sat Adam down.

Without speaking, the newlyweds took in their home for the next twelve days. It was one large room. In the front, with a view of the ocean, was a queen sized bed. There was also a standing wardrobe and a small bedside table. In the opposite corner was a sitting area with a small couch, end tables and a coffee table with a mat under it. All of the furniture was made of bamboo. The couch was covered with a teal blue canvas material.

The back half of the hut was the kitchen/dining area. There was a bamboo and glass top dining table with four chairs. The chairs had pads of the same teal blue canvas as the couch. The kitchen had a wood burning stove. There was a normal refrigerator that ran on solar power. A double sink with a window to look out while washing the dishes, completed the hut.

All the lighting in the hut could either be solar powered or kerosene. The floor was wood, that was so smooth it felt like silk. Grass floor mats protected the surface in various spots.

"This is wonderful. I feel just like Thurston Howell the third." Shawn stated as he ran his hand over the bamboo bed frame.

Adam explored every nook and cranny. The fridge and freezer were full of fresh food. There was bread, cereal, tea, coffee and all kinds of snacks and nibbles. Wonderful vases of fresh exotic flowers sat on the dining table, the end tables and bedside table. On the coffee table was a wicker basket filled with fresh fruit like bananas, grapes, apples, plums and mangoes.

"Um, husband? Where is the bathroom?" Adam looked at Shawn with a wide eyed expression of curiosity, his head cocked.

"Out here." Shawn pushed on a door sized space between the sink and stove. A door swung open. There was a small balcony with two lounge chairs and a table between them on the porch. In the far distance was the Florida mainland.

Shawn led Adam down the back steps to the rock lined walkway. He led his new husband through some bushes where another very small hut stood. The hut was flush to the ground. Inside was a port-a-potty that cleaned itself. There was a sink with the same filtered water that ran to the kitchen.

Back outside, next to the "bathroom", was a cubicle made of bamboo. It was large enough for two. Shawn pulled a chain and warm water rained down from a huge, rainfall style shower head. There was a rack for body wash, shampoo and other bath needs as well as a rack for wash cloths. The floor was tile with a drain the recycled the water through the extensive filter system.

Adam was impressed. "So this is all filtered? Is it underground?"

Shawn nodded and led Adam back to the main hut. "The pipes are underground. They run to a filtering system hidden down the island a bit. The port-a-potty goes to a different system and recycles for flushing, while the sink is part of the fresh water filter. It's all solar powered. I know, just the water system alone cost close to a million dollars. Vince wants the best, he gets the best. The helicopter pilot lives here several days a month, to keep check on things. I was here once, when everything was first finished. Vince, Eric and myself and now you, are the only ones that have been here. Well, aside from the workers." By the time Shawn finished they were back in the house.

Adam suddenly saw something he'd missed earlier. A red ribbon stuck out from under the bed. Adam crouched down and pulled on the ribbon. An odd shaped, red foil wrapped package slid out from under the bed. Shawn picked up the oddly shaped gift.

There was a card attached to another ribbon. Shawn put the package on the bed and gave Adam the card. Adam opened the card, he laughed, then read the message out loud. "Here is our gift. We thought, since it's been so long, thought you might need a little help. Enjoy. With our love, Jay and Heath." Adam handed the card to Shawn.

Adam started to unwrapped the package. "You know this is gonna be bad." He continued to unwrap the package. He discovered it was so oddly shaped because it was a basket.

Adam laughed and blushed at the same time. The basket was filled with all kinds of lube, chocolate body paint, massage oils, and for what he hoped was a joke, a book called _"Sex for Virgins"_. Shawn chuckled and shook his head as he watched Adam take things out of the basket.

"I will kill them when we get home." Adam rolled his eyes, but knew in his heart, every item would get used at some point.

Shawn picked up a bottle of strawberry flavored lube. "Save this for later." He gave Adam a lust filled smirk. "Are you hungry, darlin?" Shawn asked softly.

Adam turned to Shawn. "Not for food. I've waited long enough. I want to be your husband in every way... now... no more waiting..." He gave Shawn a lust filled, tongue tangling kiss.

Shawn pulled Adam in closer, his hands on Adam's hips. Adam arms slid around Shawn's neck so he could tangle his fingers in Shawn's long, coppery blond locks. It felt so good.

Shawn broke the kiss. "How about, we go out on the beach, light the fire, lay out some blankets and then I'll claim you as mine in the open glory of nature." His voice was low and husky.

Adam lust filled eyes looked at Shawn. "Sounds perfect, my love. Now, you go do that; I'll go get ready. You, Mister Michaels are in for a treat." He teased as he picked up his small bag. Shawn watched as Adam headed out the back door.

Shawn got himself ready. He changed out of his wedding clothes and put on a pair of short, shorts. He grabbed the beach blankets Vince and Eric kept in the bottom drawer of the standing wardrobe. He grabbed the lighter from the kitchen drawer. Shawn was glad Vince had schooled him on where everything was.

The Texan went out to ready a place for himself and Adam to consummate their vows. As he worked, Shawn thought about how lucky he was. Life with Hunter had been good, but life with Adam was wonderful. Adam had breathed life into his soul, life he hadn't realized was missing.

Shawn lit the fire and it quickly crackled into life. The sun was low and soon it would vanish into the ocean. He couldn't wait to see the millions of stars that would dot the sky. A soft, warm, barely there breeze blew. Luckily between the heated sand, fire and warm temperature, it would be soft and cozy on the thick beach blankets. He pulled the tube of strawberry lube from the waist band of his shorts and put it under the corner of the blanket.

Shawn ran back to the hut and quickly grabbed a couple of the teal canvas pillows from the couch. On the beach he placed the pillows against the log. He wanted Adam to be as comfortable as possible. He checked the fire, and added a couple of bigger logs to make sure they would be warm enough.

The door to the hut opened, Shawn's eyes nearly popped out of his head and his jaw dropped opened. Adam stood on the top stop and he was magnificent. Adam was bathed in the soft golden glow of the setting sun. Adam wore a white satin robe that pooled around his feet. As Adam came down the steps, Shawn caught a glimpse of bare leg.

Adam smiled when he saw the reaction on his husband's face. It was what he had hoped for. Adam walked as slow and sexual as possible. He felt great and though he still had months of rehab to go, Adam knew all the rehab he'd gone through had paid off. Hard as it had been, putting off sex had been a good idea.

When he got to Shawn, Adam turned around. Adam grinned when he heard Shawn gasp. On the back of Adam's robe was a large, embroidered reproduction of Shawn's snake wrapped sword through the heart tattoo. It was beautiful. Shawn had noticed the smaller version on the front of Adam's robe, over his heart, but this was incredible. The tattoo held a deep meaning for Shawn.

Adam had pulled his long hair over his shoulder so Shawn could see the back of the robe clearly. Now Adam let the robe slip off his shoulders like a satin waterfall. The fabric made a soft whisper as it feel from Adam's body. Shawn was more proud of the fact that Adam wasn't ashamed of his surgical scars, because they didn't matter.

When the robe got down to his hips, Adam turned to face his new husband. His eyes were heavy lidded with lust and desire, a soft whisper of a smile was on his lips. Adam let the robe drop to the ground with a flutter. He smirked, Shawn's eyes didn't know where to focus.

In Atlanta, Adam had gotten a new tattoo. It was too, was a replica of Shawn's heart, sword and snake tattoo. The new ink was on Adam's upper left thigh. The words, "Property of" were arched over the top of the tattoo and under it were the letters ."HBK". Adam was marked as Shawn's property, forever and ever.

The other thing that caught Shawn's eye was the white satin thong, Adam wore. On the front panel, that barely covered Adam's "junk", was another copy of Shawn's tattoo. Adam had ordered the robe and thong from a place Heath had recommended and Adam had been pleased. He owed Heath big time.

Shawn reached up to lightly finger the ink on Adam's thigh. The touch sent a spark up Adam's spine. "Oh darlin', that's why the sleeping pants... it's... I'm speechless..." He caressed the tattoo once again. Adam's cock grew hard, it seemed to bring the embroidered tattoo to life.

Adam dropped to his knees onto the beach blanket when Shawn gently pulled him down. This time it was Adam's eyes that popped and jaw dropped. "Shawn... is... is... that me?" Adam looked at the obviously fresh tattoo on Shawn's left leg.

Shawn smiled. "Yeah. I was pleased at how it turned out. It will look even better when the swelling settles a bit more. That's why Jay and I were so late the other day. It took a little longer than I thought. I was glad we slept in separate rooms. It was killing me. It felt better after I cleaned and bandaged it better. The poor tattooist was so hurried, I told him I'd clean and bandage it. I wanted to have you with me, all the time. I also had the "P" changed to an "A". I'll show you tomorrow." Shawn caressed Adam's face.

"I didn't even notice when I put your wedding band on. Not very observant of me... but my vision was kind of blurred with tears. Shawn, I love you so much. I hope I never bring you any shame." He looked deeply into Shawn's turquoise eyes.

"Shame is one thing you could never bring me. I am so proud to have you next to me. I'm so proud to share my name with you. Proud to share my life with you. I love you so much, my darlin' Adam." He leaned in and kissed Adam softly. His hands caressed Adam's warm soft skin.

Adam moaned into the kiss and lay back on the blanket, pulling Shawn down with him. Shawn settled in on top of Adam, as the blond opened his legs to let Shawn in. Shawn licked and lapped at the soft skin of Adam's neck. Both men loved the sensation when their stubbly cheeks rubbed together. Adam's hands tangled in Shawn's hair then ran down his back, then up into his hair again.

Adam's knee bent to lay against Shawn's hip. A soft moan passed over Adam's lips when Shawn sucked on the spot behind his ear. Shawn growled low in response. Adam suddenly rolled so that Shawn was on his back.

Adam kissed his way down the center valley of Shawn's defined, muscular chest. Shawn closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, it had been far too long. Shawn lifted his hips when Adam tugged at the waist band of his shorts. Adam whined when he saw Shawn's cock. He wanted that swollen flesh in his mouth.

Shawn let out a sound that was a whimper laced sigh, as Adam's hot, silky mouth engulfed his cock. Shawn's hands tangled in as much of Adam's hair as he could reach. He inhaled sharply when Adam's tongue lapped at the slit of cock. Adam's thumb pressed into the flesh of Shawn's cock, it sent a delightful spark up Shawn's spine.

Adam hummed around Shawn's shaft as he deep throated his husband's flesh. Shawn could feel the hot depth of Adam's throat. Adam's lips slowly slid up Shawn's dick, till the tip rested on his lips. He kissed the tip of Shawn's cock reverently.

The lithe blond kissed his way back up Shawn's body. He paused to lick and suck Shawn's nipples till they were painfully hard. Shawn moaned, it all felt so good. His younger husband had a very talented mouth.

Adam's lips hovered over Shawn's. "I want you in me, now... please... oh please. It's been too long. Claim me Shawn, make me yours, hard, fast and dirty." Adam begged as he rolled onto his back next to Shawn.

Shawn moved to lay on top of Adam once again. "Not too hard, darlin'. Slow and easy. I want you to fly, so relax. We have all the time in the world. I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby." Shawn gave Adam a slow burning kiss as their tongues tangled together. He pulled out the tube strawberry lube. Adam chuckled just as bit, as did Shawn. Secretly, they had each loved the basket from the Reso's.

Shawn oiled up his fingers, then drizzled a bit on the tip of Adam's cock. Shawn also made sure plenty of lube went down the strip of skin that ran from under Adam's ball sack to his pink puckered hole. Adam had pulled his knees up so far, his heels nearly touched his butt. He shivered with delight when he felt the oily liquid drip on his skin.

The older man bent down and licked Adam's cock. "Mmm like fresh picked strawberries, with a hint of Adam." Shawn teased as he ran his fingers down the length of Adam's taint to his pucker.

Shawn saved playing with Adam's cock for later, during sex. It had been so long, he didn't want Adam to cum too fast. If Adam hadn't stopped sucking his dick, Shawn would have stopped him, as he'd been about to explode.

Adam moaned when Shawn's oily finger began to work his hole open. Shawn's other hand ghosted over the new tattoo on Adam's thigh. He licked and kissed the inked flesh with an almost reverence.

Not knowing what else to do with his hands, Adam put one around his cock and the other began to work his nipples. Shawn chuckled and batted Adam's hand away from his cock, he didn't want Adam to cum too soon.

"Naughty boy. Keep that hand off that cock. It belongs to me." Shawn growled as he worked a second finger into Adam's tight hole.

Adam whimpered. He inhaled and rocked his ass on Shawn's finger. He was already so hot and needy. "Shawnnie bear, please, get that sexy boy dick in me. Please, oh fucking please." Adam bucked his hips so hard, Shawn's finger's pressed against his prostate. Adam screamed in pleasure. It had been the first really deep stimulation since his accident in the ring and the surgery.

Shawn pressed his fingers into the mass of nerves again. I made Adam's eyes roll back, and his cock leaked profusely. "Oh fuck! So good, so good. Shawn, please!" Adam's eyes rolled again as Shawn pressed the nerves a third time. He loved the instant response from his younger husband.

Shawn growled and bit down on Adam's thigh. He licked the goose bumps that formed over the inked flesh. Adam yelped, but it was a yelp of pleasure, it pleased him that Shawn loved the new tattoo.

"God, that's beautiful, my darlin' husband. Not as beautiful as you, so hot and ready. What do you want baby boy? How do you want me to take you? On your knees like a dog? Ride my dick like a Saturday night whore, or on your back so I can watch your slutty expressions." Shawn's breath was hot in Adam's ear.

Adam squirmed and turned his neck to give Shawn better access to the sensitive flesh. Nothing mad him hotter than when Shawn spoke like that. "You can have me anyway you want. I'm all yours. Just take me, claim my soul." Adam husked with a grunt as Shawn worked a third finger into his ass.

Shaw bit Adam's ear lobe, then gently raked the thick skin through his teeth. He captured Adam's lips with his. As his tongue lapped against Adam's, Shawn pulled his fingers out of Adam's hole with slick, wet, faint, pop. The loss of Shawn's fingers made Adam whimper into the kiss.

Shawn pulled back. He raised up on his knees between Adam's legs. He reached for the lube. Adam watched his husband in the glow of the fire. It made Shawn's hair looked like burnished copper, and his tanned skin looked even more taut over his muscular body. To Adam, Shawn looked like a Greek god.

Adam mewled as Shawn drizzled the lube on his own cock. Shawn looked at Adam, he saw the wanton, needy look on his husband's face.

Shawn gave a low chuckle. "Do you like what you see, baby boy? My big cock, all oiled up and ready to split your ass in two. Is your tight little hole ready for me?" He drizzled more of the strawberry scented oil over his cock. He gave Adam a good show of slathering it around. Shawn was rock hard.

Adam sucked his bottom lip through his teeth, this was his man in full blown sexy boy mode and he loved it. "Get that big dick in me, Sexy Boy. Show me who's boss." He spread his legs wider and tilted his hips to give Shawn better access.

Shawn's Texas drawl grew more pronounced as his voice became more lust filled. Shawn took his cock in hand and positioned himself so that the tip of his cock teased Adam's more than ready hole.

"Darlin', I'm gomna fuck you till you can't walk. You ready for your husband's cock?" Shawn's drawl was so deep, it was almost like the voice of a different person. It drove Adam insane, it was so sexual.

Adam's voice was just as husky as he responded. "Fill me up, Shawnnie, fuck my tight hole, make me scream with pleasure. Make me yours."

The dirty talk and teasing came to a halt. Shawn leaned forward, his lips against Adam's ear. "I want you so much baby, but not gonna fuck you, gonna make love to you." His voice was a soft whisper. His lips kissed their way to Adam's.

As Shawn kissed Adam, he slowly pushed his hard, swollen cock into Adam's tight heat. Although it wasn't really possible, it was if it was Adam's first time, he was virginal tight, despite having been stretched and prepped. Both let out long held in sighs.

Adam loved the painful burn as Shawn pushed his cock deeper into Adam's ass. His hands gripped Shawn's shoulders as their tongues danced a tangled tango with each other.

Shawn's right hand slipped down between their bodies and wrapped around Adam's cock. He thrust his hips a few more times, then Shawn was balls deep in Adam's gloriously, tight, channel of love. As he let Adam adjust, his hand began to slowly pump Adam's cock.

Adam moaned when Shawn broke the kiss. "Oh god, I've missed you. Please Shawnnie, I'm ready, please move, please." He bucked his hips to encourage Shawn. When he bucked again, his husband got the message. Shawn gave a lust filled growl.

"You just feel so good, darlin'. I missed your tight little hole." Shawn slowly pulled his hips back, as he slowly pushed down on Adam's cock.

Adam thought he would lose his mind, Shawn moved so slow. He let out a whimper. "Please, Shawn, faster. Please don't tease me, baby, please." He gave another buck of his hips.

Shawn looked at Adam. "Darlin'. Your not... I don't want to hurt you." He was afraid to go to rough the first time after Adam's surgery.

Adam smiled. He caressed his husband's face. "I love you for that, but, I am not made of glass, Shawnnie bear. The doctor said it was safe a month ago, we waited for this night, to give me extra time to rehab and to make this night special. Baby, I want the Sexy Boy, the one that makes me so hot and wet. Please, make love to me, but let me feel it too, please?" His hazel eyes looked into Shawn's with utter and complete trust.

Shawn grinned. "If you want HBK, then baby, that's what you'll get..." He paused, then spoke softly again. "Promise me, you'll tell me if it's too much?" His turquoise eyes searched Adam's for the answer.

Adam stroked Shawn's cheek. "Promise, on our vows. Now, get that dick in my hole, grab my cock and fuck my brains out." Adam's voice had turned into a lust filled growl.

Shawn growled in return, their brief respite was over. "Shut up, lie back and I'll make you come till you can't breathe. Then, I will do it all over again" The Sexy Boy was back, full tilt.

Shawn thrust back up into Adam hard. Adam tossed one leg up over Shawn's shoulder. Their newlywed lust over took them as a full moon gazed down on them. The ocean gently lapped against the coral and rock barrier. As the fire crackled, birds, mainly wild parrots sang high in the trees. Billions and billions of stars covered the blue-black sky like a blanket of glittering diamonds.

Shawn worked his hips, as his cock pumped in and nearly out of Adam's hole, his pace was steady and firm. Every time he pulled his hips back, he pushed down on Adam's cock with a slight twist. Adam loved the counter sync rhythm.

Adam got an idea. He was now so flexible from his daily yoga, he decided to try something. He took his hands and wrapped them around his knees. He pulled his legs up until his knees almost touched his ears.

Shawn had paused while Adam adjusted, then grinned. When he thrust back in, his cock went even deeper, and the angle was such that he brushed against Adam's prostate. Adam let out an absolute howl of unadulterated pleasure.

"Fuck, darlin'. So deep. You're so tight and hot. What a sweet, sexy ass." Shawn growled in return as he picked up his pace. His grip on Adam's cock increased.

Adam howled again when Shawn brushed his bundle of nerves. "Oh, feels so good, please, don't stop, please!" He panted out his words. He nearly passed out from bliss when Shawn's mouth bean to tease his nipples.

As their lovemaking continued, a thin sheet of sweat broke out on their bodies. It gave the couple an almost silver glow in the moonlight. The dirty sex talk gave way to grunts and groans. Both men held their growing climaxes in, neither wanted it to end too soon, but it had been so long, it was getting hard to hold back.

Adam put his feet flat on the blanket, but kept his knees bent. "So close... can't... hold it... much... longer..." He cried out as the coil in his grow threatened to unwind.

Shawn panted with hot breath in Adam's ear. "Let it go, darlin'. I want it all over me, cum for me, cover me with it. Let me see how I make you feel." Shawn gave a few fast pumps on Adam's cock.

When Adam felt Shawn's hand palm the tip of his shaft, he lost it. His cock erupted as his cum splashed over Shawn's hand and onto his stomach and groin. It glistened like a pearl in the moonlight.

When he came, Adam's ass muscles clenched around Shawn's cock. With a very uncharacteristic yell from Shawn, his cock spewed its contents. Shawn filled Adam to overflowing, the sticky liquid spilled onto Adam's thighs and ran down the crack of his ass..

Shawn collapsed onto his back in a breathless heap. Adam's eyes rolled and his body felt completely boneless. He was as high as a kite on sexual exhilaration. Was he breathing? Adam didn't care.

With a soft grunt from both men, Shawn pulled his husband up against him. Adam snuggled against Shawn like an over charged magnet. It was incredible and had been worth the wait.

When Adam opened his eyes, all he saw were stars. He wasn't sure if he was on earth or if he'd died of glorious sex and was now in the heavens. He clutched at Shawn's sweat laced chest.

"Husband? Are we dead?" Adam muttered as he felt Shawn stroke his fingers through his hair.. Dead or alive, at least Shawn was with him.

"If we are, I don't care. I know... this will sound trite, but _that_ was the most incredible... you... and that yoga move... I swear I felt the back of your throat with my dick." Shawn gave a raspy laugh and pulled Adam closer.

Adam laughed softly in return. "And I swear I _felt_ your cock in my throat. When I did that, it took all the pressure off my lower back and hips, wish I could have held it longer. Trite or not, it was incredible... can we do it again?" He gave Shawn's neck a sharp nip.

Shawn wrapped Adam's body around his. "I'm fifty not fifteen, darlin'. We'll go again, but later on the bed. I love you, baby." Shawn kissed his husband softly.

Adam sighed with happy contentment. "I love you, husband of mine... Oh Shawn, look at the stars!" Adam's voice held a childlike tone as he gazed at the sky above.

Shawn looked up at the sky. "They are beautiful, but even they aren't as beautiful as your smiling face. This is why I wanted to bring you here, it's paradise, especially with you, lying here, next to me."

Adam got an idea. Before Shawn realized what had happened, Adam was on his feet. He grabbed Shawn's hand. "Come on, old man." Adam then ran down to the ocean pool. His bare ass shone in the moonlight as he dove into the water.

Shawn chuckled at his husband's antics. "Well, why not?" He muttered under his breath as he ran to join Adam in the water.

Adam squealed when he felt something grab his leg. He gulped in air just before he was pulled under. Adam felt lips on his under the water. He felt himself rise to the surface. When he broke the surface, Adam was eye to eye with Shawn. The couple laughed and kissed again.

When the kiss broke Adam laughed. "It's warm. I expected it to be Canadian cold." His hands rested on Shawn's shoulders as they bobbed in the water.

Shawn winked. "Vince's treat for Eric. I don't know how, but somewhere there are a couple of solar powered heaters. I think they are in the rocks. Vince tried to have a hot tub made, but it didn't work, however, the heaters did work, so that's all I know." He gave Adam another kiss.

"Well, it's wonderful. If I were them, I'd be here all the time... well, no... I'd miss our mountain and our ranch." Adam gave Shawn a return kiss after he spoke.

Adam put his legs around Shawn's waist. He reached back and led Shawn's once again hard cock to his hole. Shawn thrust up as Adam bore down. Shawn's shaft easily slipped into Adam hole. Even though Adam was stretched, he was still tight. Adam rested on hand on Shawn's shoulder, the other went around his cock. Shawn held Adam securely with one hand firmly on each ass cheek.

Shawn sucked on Adam's neck with every intention of leaving his mark. Adam was his, now and forever, and he wanted people to know it, even on the lone island.

Adam slowly slid up and down on Shawn's dick as he pulled and tugged on his own. It was slow and deliberate, it was even better in the water as there was no pressure on his joints.

When Shawn finished, he'd left a deep, purplish red hickey on Adam's neck. Adam sucked on Shawn's neck. He felt equally strong about marking Shawn as his; forever.

The water gently lapped around the couple as they made love. Adam's forehead rested against Shawn's, the couple stared into each others eyes as they moved in the warm water.

This time they came together, with a lip bruising kiss. Adam let his legs drop from around Shawn's waist, his toes barely touched the sand of the pool bottom. Shawn's arms went around Adam's waist, as Adam's arms went around Shawn's neck. They kissed again as they floated in the star reflected water.

Shawn sucked Adam's bottom lip between his, then pressed their foreheads together. "We'd better go take a hot shower, wash off this salt water. Did you take the body wash and shampoo to the shower?" Shawn asked as hand in hand, they slowly walked out of the water.

"Yeah I did. That stuff from Jay and Heath. I hate to say this but I am exhausted." Adam smiled as they got to their blankets. Adam put on his robe and picked up his satin thong. Shawn laid the blankets over the rail of the front porch. The fire would soon burn out, as only a few embers remained.

Inside the house, Shawn turned on the small bedside lamp, then he led Adam out the back. He flipped a switch and the path to the the shower was lit by solar lights. Adam saw a brighter light go on in the shower, port-a-potty area. The place amazed him more and more with each passing minute.

In the shower, they washed the sand and salt water from their bodies. Adam purred when Shawn washed his hair. The bath products from the Reso's had a light coconut fragrance. Shawn loved it when Adam returned the favor and washed his hair.

Adam was met with another surprise when Shawn pulled out a solar battery powered hair dryer out of a hidden cabinet over the small mirror that hung on the wall. Shawn dried Adam's hair and brushed it till it shone. Adam again returned the favor.

Adam slid back into his thong and robe while Shawn pulled on his shorts and carried his robe. They walked back to the house in silence, but the quiet was filled with love.

Shawn opened the back door and turned out the outside lights. "Hungry, darlin'?" He asked as he opened the door of the refrigerator.

Adam looked. "Just grab the bowl of fruit, please." He spoke with a tired voice. Adam went over to the bed. He pulled off his robe and thong and laid them over the chair. Adam pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed. He liked being against the wall, it made him feel even safer.

Shawn put the bowl of fruit on the bedside table. He pulled off his own shorts, hung them with Adam's and slipped into the bed next to Adam. "Darlin', look up." Shawn nodded to the ceiling. He pushed a button on the wall.

Adam's mouth fell open as the roof pulled open like a pair of elevator doors. The stars were glorious as he looked up.

Shawn held the bowl of fruit on his lap and picked up a peach and Adam chose a plum. When Shawn put the bowl of fruit back on the table, he turned off the light. It made the stars glitter even brighter.

"Vince thought of everything. No wonder Eric adores him. It runs in the family, you're just as thoughtful. Shawn, this is the best honeymoon in the world, fuck Paris or Niagara Falls." Adam leaned over and kissed Shawn's glossy lips.

"Mmm, you taste like peach." Adam laughed softly. He followed Shawn's example and tossed his plum pit out the open window next to him.

"And you tasted like plum. Want more?" Shawn held the basket out to Adam with a smile.

Adam yawned. "No, thanks, Shawnnie bear. Sleepy now." He turned onto his side and curled up against Shawn, and laid his head on the muscular chest of his beloved.

"Sleep sounds good. I love you, Adam Michaels." Shawn kissed Adam deeply.

Adam let a tear slide down his cheek. "I love you, so much, Shawn Michaels. Remember my vow? I never loved you any more than I do right this second, and I'll never love you any less than I do right this second. I meant it then, and I mean it now." He sealed his words with his own soft kiss.

There was nothing more for Shawn to say, he is heart was too full of love and it showed in his glittering eyes. He pulled Adam so tightly against him, a breath could not pass between them. The honeymooners fell into a deep, love soaked sleep.

Adam wasn't sure what time it was, but he felt refreshed. He noticed that Shawn was still asleep. Adam also felt sexually charged and rather naughty. The blond spied the basket of fruit. Without making a sound, he reached over and picked up a nice, juicy peach.

With a suppressed laugh, Adam squeezed the peach in his hand and let the juice drizzle onto Shawn's half hard cock. Shawn stayed asleep as Adam quickly ate the peach, then tossed the pit out of the window. Adam then got into position and began to lick the sticky peach juice from Shawn's groin and cock.

Shawn's dick grew hard as Adam worked the flesh in his mouth. The peach flavor only enhanced Shawn's musky taste. Adam took Shawn's shaft deep into his throat. He was lost in the wonderful taste and feeling of Shawn's cock in his mouth.

Shawn's sleep addled mind had begun to realize something was happening. He let out a moan. His turquoise eyes fluttered open. He saw Adam's head bob up and down on his dick. He slowly moved to tangle his fingers in Adam's silky hair.

"God, what a way to wake up. Such a good boy." Shawn's voice was thick with sleep. He gave his hips a slight buck, it felt so good.

Adam growled and moved so that he knelt over Shawn's face. Adam's hard cock hovered over Shawn's lips. His mouth still on Shawn's cock. Adam prayed Shawn would get the hint.

"Naughty, nasty boy." Shawn growled. He placed his hands on Adam's hips and began to lap at Adams cock.

When Adam moaned, it vibrated up Shawn's dick. After that the only sounds in the room were the sounds of lapping and sucking from the men, and the lapping ocean and cries of the birds. It was an early morning sexual concert.

It didn't take long for both men to cum. They swallowed each others delicious ending. When Adam moved to lay on his back, they tasted each other as they kissed. The couple went and took a quick shower. Adam wore only his new thong and robe and Shawn wore his short shorts and no robe. There was no reason to put on a full set of clothes.

The newlyweds ate a breakfast of fruit and cereal. When they finished, they quickly washed their dishes. That was their chores done. Adam grabbed the sun screen and clean beach towels. Shawn got the beach umbrella from the hidden storage shed next to the hut/house. Adam also grabbed the beach blankets from the porch railing. Together, the couple set up a place to lay out in the sun so their feet could just reach the warm water of the pool.

In the afternoon, they made love. After they recovered, they ate dinner which Shawn had cooked over the open fire. They made love for dessert. That was the way Shawn and Adam Michaels spent the majority of their days.

Sometimes, in the late afternoon, it would rain. When it did rain, they would curl up on the couch and talk or play backgammon, after Shawn and Adam had made love on the bed. The newlyweds never once took the boat out to go to the mainland.

By the time the helicopter came to pick them up, Adam and Shawn were beautifully tanned, well rested and refreshed. They dressed in their white jeans and shirts, which only enhanced their bronzed skin. The sun had streaked Adam's hair a very light blond in some places. Shawn thought it made his husband more beautiful than ever.

When the Michaels got on the private WWE Lear Jet at the Key West airport, they were ready for their flight back to Asheville. As he had on the flight to Key West, Adam wrapped his hands around Shawn's upper arm, his head on his husband's shoulder. Adam sighed deeply.

"Happy, my darlin'?" Shawn asked with a soft kiss to the top of Adam's head.

Adam nodded. "Yes, I am." His voice sounded like he was a million miles away.

Shawn looked at his husband. "Sorry to be going back? You seem so far away." He wasn't exactly worried, but he wanted Adam to be truly happy.

Adam smiled at his husband of twelve days. "I am so happy, Shawn, really. I was just thinking about the past ten months. I was so lost when Bret died. I thought my life was over. All the stupid things I did... but... you tiptoed in to my heart so softly. I shudder to think what my life would have become had you not been there. Yes, I have Jay and Heath, but I needed someone to love me, and for me to love in return. It took a while to see you in that light..." He paused to give a slight laugh.

Adam continued. "Took the ghost angel of my dear Bret to open my eyes and realize _you_ were the one for me. I'm so thankful to God for sending Bret to bring us together. I love you, Shawn. You are my true soul mate." He leaned up and kissed Shawn with all the love he felt.

As Shawn returned the kiss, both men knew one thing for sure; their hearts were fulfilled.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Thank you all for the great reviews. I also want to thank the readers who don't leave reviews, I appreciate your loyalty just as much. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy my stories with Adam and the gang. Next up is one called "Adam's Angst: A High School Drama." I had planned to publish, "Into the Storm", next, but it stalled out on me. Then I asked you readers for ideas. One was given to me, that inspired me to write a High School story, with plenty of drama and angst for the kids and adults alike. "Into The Storm" will come, as it is tornado season back home, I am getting inspired again. In the mean time, I hope you will enjoy "Adam's Angst". Thank you again for all your support and loyalty, without which, I could not write. I hope everyone has a wonderful and truly blessed day. Lady Dragonsblood._


End file.
